Delayed Devotion
by Felice09
Summary: When a curse places Draco Malfoy in the middle of political gains playing and predjudice, he is forced into obediance to spare him from more dangerous paths. But obediance is the one thing he struggles against. Setting Hogwarts-era, Draco/Harry.
1. Author's note

Hello gentle Fanfiction readers.

Just a quick Prologue, to tell you a bit about this story and it's formatting and development.

I started writing Delayed Devotion as a procrastination story between writing a new chapter for a friend's story, actually several stories, and I kind of got carried away. It has been my project for a good long while now and has gone through rigorous edits, drafts and redrafts, til I finally reached the point where, if I don't post something soon it will never get posted. This story will just stretch on like some endless mass of parchment, much like one of Hermione's essays.

I had been reading many Draco/Harry stories, and a lot of the ones with 'original' quirks and plot twists were beginning to form a pattern in my mind. However, the ideals behind the plot twist was good, just not always the delivery. I know this is the story genre that nearly every Harry/Draco fan writes, but I really wanted to try my hand at it.

I think in my slanting of the genre, I have produced a good piece. Now bear in mind that when I wrote it, it was just one long manuscript, stretching forever onwards past the word limit. My friends told me it would be more palatable for the reader in chapters, and I'll be the first to admit that I hadn't written this story with chapters in mind. So the chapters are set out as follows;

- I have split it into chapters when a location changes

- I have split it into chapters when an amount of time passes

- I have split it into chapters when a point of view switches

It was named Delayed Devotion because I had no name and so decided to set my iPod on shuffle and give it a song title. The first song that popped up was 'Delayed Devotion' by Duffy and I thought it seemed appropriate.

This fic has final intentions of becoming a Draco/Harry fic, with emphasis on the / but I must warn all eager lusty readers that it does not come in until late in the story as I want to develop setting more. So it is set in Hogwarts, in school time, although the actual year is not specified so as to give me leverage. The characters all are in line with the books excepting minor additions for factions not specified in the novels.

Reviews would be much appreciated at each step of the way, and if you find it valuable of your time, then please recommend it to your friends and other readers, as I do love feedback.

So now I will bid my farewells and allow you to enjoy the story.

With love

Felice xx


	2. Chapter 1

The students filed into the spacious classroom for the second time that term; as the Defence Against The Dark Arts lesson was due to begin in a few short minutes. Taking their seats on opposite sides of the classroom, the Slytherins and Gryffindors set about taking their books out of their bags and chatting idly to one another. It seemed this year; Dumbledore had succeeded in requisitioning a reasonably knowledgeable Defence teacher, as the first lesson with the new Professor Ignatius Dacribade went swimmingly, as he proved himself educated in Magical Creatures, Dark Magic, and Defensive Mechanisms wizards could employ against Magical Creatures if the wizard encounters one. He also possessed a refined teaching air of knowledge and theatricality that impressed and often intimidated his students, almost as much as his round figure did. Professor Dacribade informed the class about his extensive research projects in near-human magical creatures and magical creatures of human appearance. The class seemed so-so impressed by it, and so they returned to their second lesson without the growing feeling of dread anticipation that they usually associated with a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Well, it's really not as bad as it could be, Ron." Hermione, the bushy haired Gryffindor addressed her lanky ginger counterpart.

"Yeah," he concurred. "He could be Lockhart, gabbing on about pixies."

"At least this time it seems Professor Dacribade actually has some scholarly qualifications to back him up. I wonder if he'll tell us about his studies of magical creatures of human appearance. I read an article about it in Transfiguration Today, and they said that Professor Dacribade had some tremendous adventures in Bulgaria tracing down the lineage of magical creatures in the heritage of prominent wizarding families." Hermione gushed, ignoring Ron's off hand comment.

"He's digging into wizarding family backgrounds?" Harry asked curiously. "I'm surprised they let him study that. Can you imagine the Slytherins just rolling over to let him expose their pureblood family's secret ancestry?"

"Hah!" Ron crowed. "That'll be likely."

"I suppose that's why they called it an adventure." Hermione mused. "He did get into some close, er, scrapes with the government."

Harry looked around to the back of the classroom. His gaze cast onto the Slytherin he sought, Draco Malfoy, and he seemed to be in a most irritable mood.

"Hey," Harry nudged Ron and Hermione, directing their attention with eyebrow raises of deep suspicion to the twitchy Slytherin in the back row. "Malfoy doesn't seem too happy with our new teacher. He's practically jumping down everyone's throat."

From their seats in the middle of the domed classroom the golden trio could see Malfoy sitting low down in his chair, having picked the one at the very back of the room, closest to the door. Next to him on his left sat his flunkies Crabbe and Goyle, fiddling with their text books. Crabbe was stacking them up to be just so, and Malfoy suddenly grabbed the top book, whacked it into Crabbe's shoulder and slammed it down on the table, then went back to fuming with his arms crossed. On the right side of him Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini were regarding him with worry. Parkinson reached out one of her hands, intending to stroke Draco's shoulder, but he swatted it away and she frowned, sat back and examined the polish on her nails, clearly displeased with her classmate's reaction. Zabini let out a low whistle and laughed, before diving into his bag, apparently looking for something of great importance while Parkinson glared at the back of his head, looking ready to slap him.

Ron laughed. He then turned back to Hermione and Harry, raising an eyebrow, his face a picture of mischief.

"Slytherins." He scoffed. "They're all another species if you ask me."

Their conversation was stagnated by the arrival of the teacher.

"Good morning students." Professor Dacribade's eyes swept enthusiastically over the class, smiling jovially, and eventually narrowed in an expression of satisfaction, making him appear rather like a cat that had spotted a mouse bathing in a dish of cream. His voice was deep and rumbling and he entered the room with many sweeping movements much like a stage actor. He shuffled the notes he carried decorously and placed them down on his desk.

Harry cast one more glance to the Slytherins at the back. Malfoy was still slumped down into his chair, and although his friends were all paying attention to the teacher now, Malfoy was doing everything he could to avoid the Professor's gaze.

"Today I thought I might share with you some of my findings from my project in Bulgaria." (Hermione sat up a little straighter, her smile widening in anticipation of the information she desired.) "And enlighten you all a little about the nature of magical genetics and their characteristics in different generations." The professor waved his wand at the blackboard and several incantations scrawled themselves upon the board. He flicked his wand to the pile of papers on his desk and they flew out across the class, one of them landing on each of the student's desks. Hermione reached out to grab her copy eagerly and scoured it with her eyes.

"Veela, in Bulgaria and other parts of greater Europe, are magical creatures that are, of course human in appearance. Those of you who witnessed the World Cup will recognise and understand what a Veela is, but for the sake of this lesson, is there anyone who doesn't know what a Veela is?"

Dacribade bowed forward and smiled invitingly at each student of the class.

"Don't be afraid now, just put up your hand if you're not sure. Yes, you?"

Seamus Finnegan put up his hand tentatively. Seamus came from a muggle home. His mother was the witch, and so like many of the non wizarding families, Seamus was uncertain as to what Veela were.

"I saw some Veela at the World Cup, an' I know what them one's were like an' all, but I don't really know what they are, as in, 'what' they are, sir."

"An excellent question!" Dacribade said in his lilting voice. "Veela are a type of magical creature, and, while they may look human, they are most certainly to be placed in the category of magical beasts." He smiled at the class once more, a wide smile, showing lots of teeth. Hermione immediately raised her hand to offer her input.

"But they're not though. The International Convention of the Classification of Magical Creatures in ---- placed Veela in the being category, after being considered along with merpeople and centaurs for the beast category. The Council decreed that although Veela had beastly qualities, they had control enough to mainstream with wizarding society." She put her hand down, as the professor considered her with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, Miss Granger. That is what the council said." He addressed her directly, but then turned to continue his sentence to the rest of the class. "However, due to recent events and breakthroughs in wizarding sciences there have been revolts among Veela communities in areas of wizarding population. Several fatalities have occurred already, and if you recall it in the news recently, a group of Veela were responsible for the burning and slaughter of the Chernok family in Latvia. Ministries all over Europe have been reconsidering their position on Veela control and policies are being changed as we speak."

Most of the class were engaged in this debate, but at the back of the classroom Draco Malfoy was mumbling to his friends under his breath. Professor Dacribade cleared his throat and looked expectantly at the Slytherin trio at the back.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class?" Dacribade asked the group, his eyes flashing over Draco Malfoy. Malfoy looked away immediately and muttered stifled apologies, but next to him his classmates looked alive with outrage.

"But that isn't fair!" Parkinson exclaimed. Next to her, Malfoy tugged on her arm to signal her to shut up.

"No," She mumbled to him. "Professor – "

"Pansy, forget it."

"The Chernok family were enslaving Veela. It's all political bullshit!" Blaise Zabini loudly told the class. Whispers broke out among the students. Students asked one another if it was true, and the Professor just stood at the front of the class, still staring at the group of Slytherins in the back. His expression seemed frozen into the wide smile he wore before, but this time it was directed at Malfoy, who did everything to look away.

"Is there any evidence for that, Mr Zabini?" Dacribade asked politely, as if Zabini's language was distasteful to him.

"The Veela who were enslaved can tell enough – "

"No Veela have come forward to tell of this, Mr Zabini. It remains a rumour, and not fact, which is what we deal with in this class."

"Well, they couldn't tell, could they? If they were ensl–"Pansy Parkinson protested.

"Miss Parkinson. There has been no direct evidence, political or otherwise that Veela had the right or provocation to attack the Chernok family, who happened to be very good friends of mine. So if we could please, stick to the facts."

Hermione looked worried in her seat at the middle. It was her nature to fret about the plight of magical creatures, but it was her passion to follow the facts. She was really excited to have a DADA teacher who would deal with wizarding science, something that no other teacher had done, but the politics in this class!

"Please sir," Seamus Finnegan put up his hand. It seemed he asked his question irreverent of the information provided by the Slytherins, perhaps just for the sake of going against them. "You hadn't properly explained to me Veelas."

The Professor smiled again, this time at Seamus and continued his lecture. The Slytherins settled back down to their seats.

"The plural is Veela, Mr Finnegan. Veela is the term for both singular and plural. Now, Veela are magical creatures with human qualities. They appear mostly as beautiful humans, and have a constant magic, called an allure, that increases their beauty when that allure is activated. This allure makes Veela irresistible to humankind, and helps them find sexual partners, as above all, Veela are creatures of a sexual nature."

With this new turn of conversation many students went red in the face. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil giggled, and several of the boys blushed, remembering, perhaps, the allure of the Veela at the World Cup.

"It has been published in wizarding fiction that Veela mate for life. This is not true. This is a fiction, students, as Veela are creatures prized for their sexual allure. They do not seek any one mate any more than wizards do, and they find partners based on the general markers of attraction that are biologically set for all creatures. Wizards find Veela particularly entrancing as sexual partners, and so have become prized trophy wives, with wizards initiating bonds and such to garner desirable partners. This is perhaps how Veela blood has entered the wizarding bloodline, which is the topic of my studies."

Some students looked down to the sheet of notes that the Professor distributed beforehand. The sheets did not detail Veela lineage, however, but had several incantations and descriptions of wand movements to do with Veela-Wizard interactions and precautions. Hermione studied them with a mild fascination, but her attention remained on the teacher, his speech, and his use of the word 'bond'.

"A first generation Veela, which is to say a Veela that is entirely a magical creature, carries this allure. It also has many animal attributes that include transformations into birdlike creatures with wings, claws and beaks when enraged. Veela have instinctual control over fire, and have seasonal mating periods and times in which their instincts, such as the allure and transformations become uncontrollable. This is true for a first generation Veela."

The class seemed interested in the content now, and the Slytherin dissidents at the back were paying attention. Draco Malfoy was still scowling up a storm, but he wasn't muttering, nor was he making any eye contact with the teacher.

"The Veela gene skips the second generation, then becoming recessive, in the ways of the powers and transformations. The good looks, however, is a constant. Children of wizard – Veela relations have the angular bone structure and pale fair features. Hair, skin tone, eye colour. A small tint of luminosity remains underneath their skin, the remains of the Veela allure, but the powers are otherwise non-detectable, and no spells or potions can reveal this in second generation Veela."

The information was getting interesting, but still Draco Malfoy looked like he would like nothing more than to leave the classroom. It wasn't too obvious. It was just the many looks cast to the door and the hiding behind his textbook pages that would give him away. Harry noticed this with one of his passing glances towards the back row and frowned somewhat. What would Malfoy care for Veela – Wizard relations? Apparently his whole family was pureblood. If that wasn't the case it was no wonder he was jumpy. But it didn't seem to be just a case of family heritage. Harry thought he saw fear in Malfoy's eyes.

"Third generation Veela have been the subject of my study in Bulgaria, as it was through the surprising new revelations in wizarding science that we have discovered the dispersion of first generation Veela powers in their third generation grandchildren. Through careful experimentation –"

"Murder." Muffled in a cough this word rang out from the back of the classroom. Draco Malfoy sat, looking as innocently as possible at his textbook and his friends Zabini and Parkinson looked righteous beside him, glaring up at the teacher. Dacribade continued, raising his histrionic voice louder.

"Through careful experimentation techniques have been discovered to uncover the potent powers inherent in third generation Veela –"

"Citizens." The voice again cried in protest. Dacribade rumbled louder.

"That have lain dormant in their system as a result of interbreeding with wizards. These powers can be uncovered, and controlled through –"

"Slavery!" A voice echoed from the back.

"Oppression!" Another chimed in. It seemed at the back the row of Slytherins were rife with indignation and outrage. Zabini and Parkinson were on their feet and Malfoy was looking mutinous from his chair.

"Controlled through certain spells." Dacribade thundered in his theatrical voice. He paused and for once his gaze turned menacing. "Spells of which I have provided for you all in those notes."

For once Draco looked up and met Professor Dacribade's gaze. Dacribade grinned victoriously and began his speech again, not taking his eyes off the young Malfoy boy as he spoke.

"It is a marker of a powerful wizard to control a third generation Veela as the dormant powers intensify when uncovered and bring the wizard tremendous advantages once the Veela is brought under his control. It is done through a bonding spell that renders the Veela obedient to the will and whim of the wizard controlling it. A Veela can only be bonded to one wizard at a time, so while the wizard holds the bond of a Veela, that Veela becomes his, and belongs to no other." Dacribade smiled widely as the class exploded with uproar.

"You shouldn't be teaching us this!"

"Slavery! It's blatant slavery!"

"Why would you do this to helpless creatures?"

"That's forcing them. They're human, mate."

Ron's ears burned when he considered the indignity of the bonding, and Dacribade's lesson so far. He was actually quite tickled at first of the idea of having his own personal Veela slave on some hidden level of his mind, but his common sense vehemently rejected it when he heard Hermione mutter.

"How horrible! Fleur's part Veela, would wizards do this to her?!"

Harry inwardly sighed. Once again the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was revealed to be some sort of bigoted fiend. Teaching students how to enslave Veela. It was against all of Harry's instincts to force someone into doing something they didn't want to do, all his memories from the Dursley's self-righteously ordering Harry about his whole life was enough to turn him off the prospect immediately.

Malfoy was still frozen in his seat, staring wide eyed at the roaring Professor as he continued his tirade.

"The first spell!" Dacribade shouted to be heard above the crowd. They looked at him as he continued his sermon on Veela. "On your notes is the spell to uncover third generation Veela for what their true form is. It can be used to test a person's suspicions about Veela heritage, as it has no effect on a normal wizard short of a slight tickling sensation. It does cause a rather painful transformation if it comes in contact with a third generation Veela."

Malfoy's eyes were wide as saucers. His friends Pansy and Blaise were shaking with rage as they stood beside him, holding their wands out in preparation.

"The second spell is the bond. Once that bond is formed no other wizard may control the Veela. The Veela will be in the complete control of the wizard casting the bond."

Malfoy snapped out of his stupor and nearly tumbled out of his chair. Scrambling to his feet he raced to the classroom door, but the door snapped shut the instant he reached it. Malfoy slammed into the door, and panic-stricken he rattled the handle. At the front of the class Dacribade stood with his wand out, pointing it steadily at the classroom door.

"Now class," He drawled, the excitement in his voice was evident. Over by the door Malfoy had drawn his wand and was pointing it at the door. His cries of panic could be heard.

"Alohamora. Alohamora! Aloha – fucking – mora!"

Dacribade's smile widened.

"Identify, if you will, the third generation Veela in this class."

"Let me out!"

The students all screamed and jumped to the sides of the room as Dacribade's wand fired a booming shot to the back of the classroom.

"_Varaktova_!"

Screams bounced off the walls of the domed classroom. Malfoy had jumped out of the way of the first shot and was staring in disbelief at the sizable burn mark on the wooden door where his head had just been.

"_Varaktova_!"

Malfoy dodged it again and looked up in alarm.

"Impedimentia!"

"Stupefy!"

Pansy and Blaise were firing curses at the Defence Against the Dark Art's teacher and he blocked them all, sending them ricocheting towards the ceiling of the classroom, blasting pieces of marble from the roof.

"_Varaktova_!"

"You're insane!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"_Varaktova_! Damn it! I will have my Veela! _Varaktova_!"

"I'm not a Veela!" Malfoy cried.

"You have the cheekbones, the hair colour, the eyes, the skin, the allure! I will own a Veela!"

Another blast echoed through the classroom. Students were huddled in corners in the classroom. Dacribade was focused on Malfoy, but the danger was high for the students as well. The Gryffindors and the Slytherins had gathered together and were hiding under the platform that the desks were standing on, underneath the immediate floorboards of the room. The leaders, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Zabini and Parkinson were at the edge of the ledge, casting Impertuable Charms on the floorboards and the ledge where the students had entered.

"He's gone mental!" Ron croaked.

"Let me go, Blaise, Draco's out there, I need to help him!" Pansy struggled against the cage of Blaise's arms.

"I know we need to help him. Rushing out there and getting yourself killed wont help!"

"Is there anything we can do?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"No!" Parkinson yelled.

"Yes!" Zabini said at the same time. "What we need is a plan. Some way we can get Draco down here away from that Veela crazed bureaucrat, at least until help comes."

"Then one of us needs to get help." Harry said, getting in on the plan.

"A message!" Hermione gasped. "Harry, send a Patronus to Dumbledore. Tell him that we're all in trouble."

"Draco's in trouble!" Pansy indignantly added.

"How's he even in trouble?" Ron stubbornly interceded. "He said he's not Veela, right? It should only tickle that pureblood git."

Another loud bang was heard above the floorboards.

"You think that will tickle?" Blaise asked him sarcastically.

"Expecto Patronum!" Harry waved his wand. The huddled crowd of Slytherins and Gryffindors ohh-ed and ahh-ed at the silvery stag that stood before Harry.

"Go to Dumbledore, ok? Tell him that we're trapped in the defence classroom on the third floor, and that Professor Dacribade had gone awol. We need help, reinforcements. Tell him he's after Malfoy, but he's blowing the classroom apart. And tell him to get Madam Pomfrey. If Dacribade fires that spell at Malfoy I think either way he's going to need healing. Go."

The stag galloped away and disappeared through the wall to the left of the platform. Hermione tugged on Harry's sleeve.

"But Harry, you didn't mention the Veela!"

"We don't know if he's Veela yet!" Ron grumbled.

"I don't know if Dacribade has his spell-work right, but Draco does have Veela in his heredity. Remember that uncle we saw at the wedding, Blaise?" Parkinson joined the conversation with a serious expression.

"Well, how are we going to get him down here safe, anyway?" Zabini enquired. On the platform above, Dacribade's footsteps creaked and a resounding boom shook dust from the floorboards as a guttural groan could be heard. The students all looked up. Potter, Weasley, Granger, Zabini and Parkinson all stuck their heads around the platform, and other students followed suit, creeping their fingers over to peek at the scene unfolding.

Malfoy staggered forward, clutching his stomach. He moaned softly. His breathing suddenly became laboured. His body started shivering.

"AHA!" Dacribade crowed. It seemed he knew where the class was all along, as he motioned to them the shaking blonde boy. Malfoy gasped and fell forward to the floor, throwing out his hands to instinctually catch himself. His whole body was shuddering violently and he was gasping frantically for air.

"You see! I was right! Pay close attention students, for this is what happens when a Veela's genetics take flight." The man's eyes were wild and wide. His pupils were hugely dilated in his mania, and some dribble hung from his chin.

Malfoy's heavy panting led way to cries of pain. His hair masked his face, as it had fallen forwards and obscured his features. His hands clenched and his arms shuddered to hold him upright. He suffered sudden and terrible spasms in his shoulders that were accompanied by some horrid screams.

"Draco!" Pansy cried out.

Harry was staring at this transformation with a fearful fascination. To see your worst enemy being tortured is a conflicting experience. It gave Harry an overwhelming protective urge for someone who had done nothing but blight his life with cruel indifference and bullying behaviour. But Harry couldn't see him suffer. What he could see was the emerging characteristics of Veela that Malfoy's system had repressed.

His skin seemed to glow with an outward luminosity. His white blonde hair took on this radiance too, shining with a white light. Everything about his frame seemed to become more delicate, his fingers seemed longer and more slender. The angle of his arm, his elbow, his back all seemed elegantly arranged so, as if he wasn't being affected by intense pain. His face, though contorted with agony and suffering, was beautiful, the delicate structure of his bones seemed more prominent. His cheekbones became subtly more pronounced. His lips seemed a deeper pink. His skin was smooth, pale and almost poreless in its perfection.

Draco's eyes were screwed shut with pain. Another warbled shout cascaded from his lips, but it sounded lyrical, like magic or bird song. Malfoy's eyes flew open and through the pearlescent tears it seemed his irises had taken on this new glow that possessed the rest of his body. Rather than the stony grey they were before, his eyes shone like silver mirrors, catching all the light in the room and reflecting it back. With another guttural shudder Malfoy screamed, and the ripping of fabric could be heard. Zabini and Parkinson were terrified for their friend, and were halfway over the platform, being held back by Weasley and Granger.

The ripping fabric noise sounded again and a split formed down the back of Draco's school shirt. Another ripping sound, and with a last hair-raising scream, the shirt split and fell in tatters from his back. A pair of massive white wings had forced their way out of the young Slytherin's back and unfurled widely, as if they had broken forth from his skin and were revelling in the air. They flapped once.

Professor Dacribade, who had been watching the spectacle from the front of the classroom took a greedy step forward, his eyes were fiery with longing, achievement, and lust.

Malfoy's arms finally collapsed from exhaustion and he fell down in a heap, his wings curled protectively around his body.

The room was silent.

The students who had been watching the transformation with wide eyes now exchanged fearful glances. Blaise and Pansy burst forward from the platform and ran to kneel beside Draco.

"Draco! Draco? Can you hear me? Draco?" Pansy sobbed, her hands fluttered over the prone form of her friend.

"Breathe, mate. Wake up Draco." Blaise determinedly growled.

Ron, Harry and Hermione had climbed over the platform as well, having been pulled somewhat by the distraught Slytherins.

"A Veela." Dacribade breathed from the front of the classroom, his eyes still aglow with scientific zeal. "I was right. A third generation Veela."

Harry stepped forward, partly to get a better view of the newly transformed Draco Malfoy. Hermione looked too, but cast an expectant and cautious gaze to the door.

Draco's eyes were closed in the image of peaceful sleep. The sweat that glistened on his brow suggested otherwise. His shirt was torn at the back from where his wings had emerged, but the cuff of his sleeve rested against the edge of his face. His wings were contained, folded on his back, much in the way birds fold their wings when they don't fly.

Harry took another step forward, his wand raised. He then banished all indecision and strode forward next to Malfoy.

Dacribade was still staring vacantly at the unconscious figure of Draco Malfoy. His hand subconsciously hung about his mouth as he muttered things about Veela and transformations and science under his breath. His voice suddenly burned with passion, as he realised the potential next step.

"He's mine." Dacribade whispered, a little louder this time. He took another step towards the boy.

"Impedimentia!"

Dacribade was thrown backwards against the blackboard at the front of the classroom. Harry stood protectively in front of the winged boy, holding his wand steady in front of him. Harry's eyes were fierce with fury. Dacribade wouldn't take another step towards Draco Malfoy, as far as Harry Potter was concerned. Dacribade rolled his rotund girth around in the rubble of the blackboard and set about righting himself. He laughed, slowly and with the quality of the mad.

"Want him for yourself, do you Potter?" The repulsive man huffed.

Harry narrowed his eyes and angled his wand more fiercely towards the DADA teacher.

There was a sudden loud banging outside of the classroom door.

"It won't open, Severus."

"Locked with several charms, Minerva. Are the children inside?"

After hearing this, all the students under the platform began crying out for help.

"We're here! We're under here!"

"Professor McGonagall, the door won't budge."

"Quick, let us out! He's done something to Malfoy!"

"Let us out, Professor Snape!"

_BOOM_

Dacribade fired another spell over the heads of the students.

"Nobody leaves until the bond is made." Dacribade advanced towards the shield of students that formed around Malfoy. They all raised their wands.

"Not another step." Blaise growled.

"He's mine." Dacribade roared at he students.

"Silencio!" Pansy Parkinson squealed, her spell hitting Dacribade straight in the jaw.

Several loud noises erupted from behind the classroom door.

"Students, clear out of the way of the door. We're going to blast it open." McGonagall called out.

Dacribade flicked his wand at the group on the floor, and the spell hit Pansy Parkinson on the cheek, slicing it open. She gasped.

He raised his wand again.

"Protego!" The cry rang out. Potter, Granger, Weasley and Zabini cast the shield charm in unison while Pansy covered her cheek.

"Ready? In 3…" McGonagall and Snape could be heard from outside the door.

Dacribade's wand sent a jet of red light to the group on the floor. Their four-strong Protego deflected it.

"2…"

The rumble of magic began to fill the air. Hermione began casting barricade spells behind the protective faction.

Dacribade grunted with frustration and hurtled his immense body across the room, meaning to detain the student's physically. Harry, who stood at the very front of the group, raised his wand with determination.

Then, a lot of things happened at once. McGonagall and Snape cried out "1!" and the doors flew across the classroom, having been blasted off their hinges. Hermione's wards deflected the right half of the door away from the group and it crashed into the wall. The other half of the door went hurtling over to the left wall of the classroom, and the other students hurried under the platform as the door sailed above them. A cloud of smoke, dust and magic blew into the classroom. And Harry cast the most powerful stupefy spell he had ever recalled casting.

When the dust cleared, McGonagall and Snape swept into the room to see the foursome of Slytherin and Gryffindor students standing with their backs to the doorway facing the unconscious Professor Dacribade as he lay amongst the rubble and debris of the far end of the classroom. Cautious students poked their heads up from underneath the platform under the floor, and in the middle of the room a tearful, bleeding, Pansy Parkinson was kneeling beside what looked like a dying angel. Draco Malfoy, with bloodstained white wings, stretched out cold on the floor.

"Oh My Goodness!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

Snape's face turned a bloodless grey. Swooping through the clearing dust cloud, Snape stooped down next to the fallen Slytherins and began checking them over for injuries. After checking Draco first, discovering the blood stains on the wings that he had all of a sudden, were through no injury of his own, but rather from Miss Parkinson's bloodstained hands that she touched to her cheek before she shielded Draco from the blast. The wings were a different, altogether more startling matter, but beyond Snape's immediate expertise, he concluded, and so moved to fixing Miss Parkinson's cut face.

McGonagall motioned with shaking arms for the students underneath the platform to come out and into the corridor.

"To the hall. You are all to go to the Great Hall. Now. There are to be no arguments. We will be down shortly."

She watched the students file out of the broken doors, and when the last student left, she turned towards the remaining students in the middle of the classroom.

Pacing towards them quickly, McGonagall looked at each of them in turn.

She also peered over to the far end of the classroom and spied Professor Dacribade sprawled unconscious in the mess.

"What happened this time?" She asked.

"He's a bigoted, vile, blood-prejudiced, slave driving, ugly rapist." Blaise snarled under his breath.

"He's also fat." Pansy added with a sniff.

"Professor Dacribade?" McGonagall queried.

"He was trying to teach the class to enslave Veela, Professor." Hermione explained.

"He cursed Malfoy and gave him some weird, Veela reaction." Ron scowled. "He nearly brought the whole classroom down over our heads. It was horrible. Then he tortured Malfoy with some weird spell, and then he … ended up, like… this." Ron finished rather weakly.

"Veela?" Professor McGonagall asked. "But Mr Malfoy has shown no confirmation of Veela traits. You say there was a spell, Weasley?"

"Hang on a minute." Ron jogged over to the upturned classroom desks and fished from the debris a paper. He brought it over.

"Er, it's this spell here."

McGonagall surveyed the sheet of notes, her eyes widening as she read.

"And you're sure it was just the first one?" She confirmed.

"Yeah."

"Thank you Mr Weasley. That was very helpful of you. Professor Snape. If you could take this with you to the hospital wing. And Mr Malfoy. Thank you."

Snape looked grave as he conjured up a stretcher and placed Malfoy's unconscious, winged body onto it. Taking the paper and regarding it with a scowl he drifted out of the room with Malfoy's stretcher hovering in tow behind him.

"Do any of you students require hospital attention?" Professor McGonagall briskly asked.

Pansy's face was healed so she shook her head. Blaise followed suit. The Gryffindors looked over their shoulder to Harry. He hadn't moved since he cast the charm and had been looking down onto the obtuse body of Professor Dacribade with an expression of deep disgust and revulsion.

"Harry?" Hermione touched Harry's robe and he snapped out of his stupor.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied.

"Good. Good." McGonagall crossed her arms and nodded. Continuing, she walked the students to the door. "Professor Dumbledore received your message Potter. He seemed to have more knowledge about the situation than most, for he immediately set off to Bulgaria to talk to the minister there about Dacribade's experiments. He will be back shortly with a cure. Ah – I don't know how anyone could have predicted what has happened with Mr Mal – but then again, Dumbledore was aware of his Veela heritage." McGonagall was turning over different aspects of the situation in her mind.

"Er, Professor?" Hermione prompted.

"Oh, yes Miss Granger?"

"Where should we - ?"

"Oh, yes. To my office if you will. Miss Granger, if you could lead them there. I must address the students in the great hall, but when I come back I have to speak to you all." She nodded again, looking troubled by the situation. Realising quickly that Professor Dacribade was still in the classroom she muttered a quick incantation and the Professor was tied up in silver chains in the corner of the room. McGonagall summoned his wand and with a wave of her own reattached the doors to the doorframe and locked him inside the classroom.

Waving to the students to go on up to her office she bade them farewell.

"I will be back in several minutes, please do not leave my office until then."

She then marched down the corridor and disappeared around the corner. Hermione took this as her queue and began leading the group to McGonagall's office.


	3. Chapter 2

Hermione took this as her queue and began leading the group to McGonagall's office.

They walked there in silence and when they entered the office they each sat on one of the plush arm chairs, consumed in their thoughts of the recent transformation.

Pansy Parkinson was sobbing quietly and Blaise Zabini sat on the arm of her chair, rubbing comforting circles on her back. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances at each other, as Harry's mood was very dark. He sat, staring at a notch in the wood of the desk in front of him. Ron and Hermione could tell Harry wasn't really looking at the desk, but something beyond it.

He hunched forward in his chair; his hands were clenched together on his lap. The notch in the desk was the target of a terrifying, murderous expression. Harry was incredibly angry.

"He'll *hic* wake up, right?" Pansy sobbed into Blaise's shoulder. "Professor Snape will cure him. Give him a medicine or a serum to wake him? There isn't a potion he can't make."

"I know Pans. I know." Blaise looked downcast, but continued comforting his friend, refusing to let Pansy down when it seemed his own sorrow might consume him.

"Professor McGonagall will help too." Hermione piped in, flashing a sympathetic smile to the crying Slytherin girl. "She'll find a way to reverse that horrible spell."

Pansy just whimpered in response and proceeded to wipe her face with Blaise's handkerchief. Zabini looked at Hermione when she said this, for the first time since the walk to the office. Hermione startled a little at this, for the Slytherin's expression was so sincere she was taken by surprise.

"Thank you." He mouthed at her. Pansy blew her nose loudly, and Blaise immediately turned his attention back to her, smoothing the hair from her face.

Ron leaned forward in his chair, trying to engage Harry in conversation, to break his stormy mood.

"What do you reckon? Do you reckon they're gonna fix Malfoy?"

Harry inclined his head a fraction in Ron's direction.

"Fix?" He said. "I'm not so sure he can be fixed if Veela is in his heritage."

Blaise was listening in on this conversation as he cradled Pansy's head on his chest.

"But that can't be right." Zabini said. "If there wasn't a way of fixing him we'd be seeing heaps more people walking around with wings on their backs. Dacribade's been spreading his stuff all through Bulgaria at the moment."

"What was the situation in Bulgaria?" Hermione asked curiously. "I haven't really heard that much about it. At least not the Veela side of things. All I heard was the Prophet's article about the Chernok murders, and that was rather one sided. There was nothing in it at all about Veela conditions in Bulgaria."

"Well, there wouldn't be." Blaise replied. "The ministry over here is too closely allied with Bulgaria to cause any actual change. Or cause trouble, they would call it."

"So, what?" Ron frowned, his expression confused. "The ministry over there is, like, rounding up Veela, or what?"

"Not just Veela." Pansy sniffed, suddenly over her crying bout with the prospect of a distracting conversation. "Pretty much everyone with Veela blood in their families. A lot of the pureblood families are being put in danger because people in the 'wizarding sciences' all want to make bonds with them. And because it only works if your grandparents had the Veela gene, well really you're third generation even if you've got only like, an eighth of Veela blood, but because this new bond works to force a reaction from people in the wizarding community, we're all running scared."

"But I thought pureblood meant you didn't have any other bloodlines that didn't come from wizarding families." Ron queried.

"No," Blaise corrected him, somewhat impatiently. "Pureblood only refers to not breeding with muggles. Anything magical that enhances the bloodline is seen as an improvement, especially as Veela bring their good looks down through the bloodline. You're meant to be a pureblood, Weasley. How come you don't know this?"

Ron's ears burned red. "Just because I didn't do politics, or whatever Zabini. I didn't have to grind my nose to my family tree, alright."

Zabini's previous notions of co-operation vanished. The subject of family relations was a touchy one for many Slytherins. Taking an immediate offense, his face slipped into the cool mask of a Slytherin talking to a Gryffindor.

"Well, it's rather hard to tell what did disfigure your nose, then Weaselbey. Maybe it was from sticking it into other people's business."

Ron gritted his teeth and balled his hands into fists, tensing in his seat. Blaise smirked back at him, his arms still wrapped around Pansy, who was watching the interaction with mild fascination.

"No! No! Stop!" Hermione jumped up in between them. "We shouldn't be fighting."

"Or what, Granger? You'll tell your darling Professor that Weasley is a violent ape?"

"Don't speak to her like that!" Ron stood up from his chair, his hands shaking with anger.

"Don't tell me what to do." Blaise snarled.

"Why not? I could you know. Just one, uh, Varatona." Ron pulled out his wand, and tried to look intimidating.

"Ron, that's not even the spell. And don't say things like that." Hermione chastised from the corner.

"How dare you even joke about that curse with me?" Blaise's temper flared, his hand twitched for his wand. "And you couldn't even get it right, not even if you tried. You're just a pathetic excuse for a wizard, Weasley, so back –the –fuck- down."

Hermione shook Harry by the shoulder.

"Harry, do something."

He looked up, as if startled that such a ruckus had developed in the short time he had spent zoning out. It could have been a longer time actually, Harry thought, he was so out of it he didn't even hear the conversation.

"Ron. Leave it alone. This is not worth you fighting about." He tactfully placated Ron in a vague attempt to pacify the situation.

"I don't know why we help them, Harry. They've done nothing but insult us since." Ron grumbled.

"We've done nothing!" Pansy exclaimed. "You're one to talk. Potter hexed the teacher, Granger put her wards up. What did you do, aside from ogle Draco's wings while he lay there on the floor?" Her voice hitched as she finished her sentence, leaving the angry ginger Gryffindor uncertain as how to argue back. His mouth opened and shut like a fish gasping for air, the witty comeback he searched for just out of reach.

"Look, just everyone calm down." Harry stood up, holding his hands in front of him. "It's not anyone's fault, alright. Arguing about it won't help undo Malfoy's curse, so why make it difficult for ourselves?"

"Why do you care, Potter?" Blaise scowled. He was still clearly upset, and Harry's speech had broken through his careful mask of indifference, reminding him of why they were there.

"I don't care." Harry said. "Not about this fight anyway. I helped because it was right, I didn't have to have a reason."

Blaise looked ashamed and stared at a patch on the ground. Pansy stroked his chest and comforted him this time.

"Well, thanks." Blaise mumbled. "You did good, golden boy. Ok?"

Pansy smiled at Blaise. "That was very classy of you Blaise. Well done." She praised him. Harry noted that it wasn't really an apology, but then again, Slytherins were never the type to apologise. Ron snorted, but settled back down in his armchair and fiddled with the hem of his robe.

Hermione looked at both the Gryffindors before settling back in her chair.

"This new magic, this 'wizarding science' is what worries me." She mused.

Blaise bit back the comment he desired to make. That Draco's condition was the real worry, and for the Mudblood to stop talking while Blaise was so clearly troubled for his friend. Pansy, however, nodded and joined Hermione's conversation.

"The fact that they justify it by calling it science is the real worry." She said. "I mean, wizards have done experiments with magic before. That happens all the time. But I think this is different. I think they're experimenting on wizards, all this 'genetics' stuff. It sounds like an excuse to carve people up."

"Muggle genetics are advanced enough now that they only take a cell or so. Only a small sample of what they're studying to let them find out about different conditions of the body. Would wizarding genetics be so different, I wonder?" Hermione sat forward in her chair looking enthusiastic that she was having an intellectual conversation with her new friend, acquainted by shared trauma. Pansy looked less than apathetic to have Hermione as her 'new friend', but desperately clung to the conversation to distract her from her agonizing over Draco.

"Yes, but Muggle genetic studies started by hacking people up, didn't it? Wizarding genetics is in the early stages, you don't think they'd be doing the same in their research?" Pansy shuddered.

"Oh, those poor people in Bulgaria." Hermione frowned.

"He planned to do that to Draco." Pansy spat with a venomous scowl.

"And other things." Blaise narrowed his eyes and tightened his grasp on Pansy's waist, as she was now basically sitting on his lap.

Harry spoke for the first time since his intervention earlier.

"No one should be forced into doing something they don't want to do. This bond thing is probably worse than the science."

"Oh poor Draco." Pansy moaned, tears were again welling in her eyes.

"Do you think he'll be waking up soon?" Blaise asked Harry, now more comfortable with addressing the famous Gryffindor since his part in protecting Draco.

"Maybe." He replied, his eyes once again glazing, indicating how far away his thoughts were. "He won't be unconscious for that long."

The five students sat in silence again, and did not speak a word until McGonagall came back to see them.


	4. Chapter 3

Five days passed.

Draco was still unconscious.

Pansy and Blaise had gone to visit him several times, but their friend didn't change. He just lay on the hospital bed with his giant white wings unfolded beneath him, seeming dead to the world.

The teachers had all been working for a cure. There was a staff meeting called shortly after the incident. A roster of guards were arranged to protect the injured Malfoy boy, as Veela feathers were highly valuable, not to mention intoxicating, and the risk that Draco could be attacked again was too high to ignore. Professor Snape had barely left his bedside and was irritable and venomous in all of his classes, more so than usual. Professor Dacribade was sacked, McGonagall giving him the notice in place of Dumbledore who was still away on his operation to get the necessary information from Bulgaria. Harry, Ron and Hermione visited once, sitting by Draco's bed in the hospital going over the various aspects of the attack, and how this might affect future consequences, all the while casting furtive glances at the glowing Veela boy.

"If all the students have been given those sheets, Ron, it isn't safe for him to be left unguarded in the school." Hermione told him in their discussion.

"But I don't see what's the problem!" Ron replied. "I think it would be good for Malfoy to do what he's told for once. Knock him down a few pegs."

"I know, but would you really have that happen?" Hermione asked him.

Ron looked at her incredulously. "Yeah!"

"But what if someone nasty bonds to him? Like Dacribade?"

"Or Goyle, eurgh." Ron shuddered. "I can see what you mean."

"I think if I were him I wouldn't want to be bonded to anyone." Harry said. "Even if they treat him right, it's too much like slavery, don't you think?"

Harry had been vehemently against the idea of a bond ever since it was first introduced. Since the attack, he'd often zone out, thinking about the bond, the lack of control, the idea of being used. It gave him shivers.

"I don't think a bond could be formed that wouldn't feel like slavery." Hermione said. "From what I've read on the experiments –" (and after that fateful Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson, she had read a lot, spending hours in the library and ordering Bulgarian newspapers and Veela encyclicals that were delivered to her every morning in the daily owl post.) "- even if the wizard tried not to make orders, the very fact that the person he was with was a Veela would be too much of a temptation."

"Temptation?" Ron snorted in derision. "Malfoy? As if."

"Look for yourself, Ron." Hermione cast a pointed glance at Malfoy, asleep on the hospital bed. It was one of the few moments when the trio directly looked at the Slytherin boy, as for the duration of the visit they had all been avoiding directly staring at him.

"Yeah, he has wings." Ron looked quickly, then turned away. It seemed he could spare little attention to actually perceiving the injury done to Malfoy without losing the momentum in his tirade against him. "That doesn't make him good looking or anything."

"It's not just the wings." Hermione said irritably. "When Dumbledore gets back they'll probably find a way to remove the wings. No, but do you see? He's already got the Veela features that horrible Professor was talking about. The pale hair, the skin. I actually think it's glowing."

A spasm of jealousy flickered across Ron's face. He scowled.

"Yeah, well, maybe we should turn the lights out then. See if pretty-boy Malfoy glows in the dark."

Hermione looked like she actually considered that to be an intriguing idea.

"Malfoy's always looked like that." Harry said. "The pale, pointy look, I mean."

"I know what you mean by pointy, but I think there have been some things that have changed, you know?" Hermione pointed out. "It's more like angular than pointy now. I thought his eyes changed colour too. Did you see that in the lesson? Did anyone else see that? They were all flashing and silvery."

Ron waggled his eyebrows at Hermione, engaging in playful banter.

"Looking at his eyes, were you Hermione? Were they flashing, were they? No, I don't think anyone else saw that." He smirked.

"Not like that. That's not what I mean, Ron." She whacked his shoulder with an open palm.

They continued their bickering. Harry really wasn't paying attention anymore. He was looking at the Slytherin, asleep on the white bed, with a growing curiosity. He had been looking since Hermione first motioned to him. It was true; Malfoy's skin was really shining. It was milky white, so even and pale that it made Harry self conscious about his own freckled and sun weathered skin. Hermione was right about the angles too. It was harder for Harry to see Draco as the pointy little git he had been for the majority of his life. The changes in his face made it difficult, as saying that this new Malfoy was anything but poster-beautiful would be like saying Hagrid was a dwarf.

Harry had been leaning closer and closer to the sleeping Veela. He was shocked from his reverie when Hermione called his name.

"Harry!"

He realised that in his inspection of Malfoy's changes he had subconsciously reached his hands out to touch the smooth white skin on Malfoy's face. He blinked in surprise, his fingers just millimetres away from brushing against his skin.

"I just wanted to have a look." Harry gave an attempt at an earnest expression. "Aren't you curious, don't you want to see his eyes, Hermione?"

"Well, yes, but – no!" Whispering at Harry, she leaned forward to avoid attracting suspicion from Professor Flitwick. "Harry, you can't just touch him. That's why the teachers are guarding him. What if something happens?"

"You've been Veela struck, mate." Ron regarded Harry with wary eyes. "They can do that to you. Allure you into doing things without thinking."

"I was thinking." Harry insisted. "I was thinking that maybe if his eyes were open he'd wake up."

"Don't you think the teachers would have already tried everything?" Hermione snapped. "It won't work."

Harry was inflexible. He moved to touch Malfoy's face anyway.

"Just a little peek."

Before Hermione could stop him, Harry had turned Malfoy's face to the side. Hermione gasped, the suspense was killing her.

"See," Harry stubbornly pointed out. "It's fine Hermione."

She bit her lip, still uncertain. Her moral standpoint on rule breaking was wavering. Hurriedly, she blurted out.

"Well, really quickly then."

Harry grinned, and cupping the side of Draco's face in his hand he prised open his left eyelid. The silvery-grey eye stared lifelessly out at the Gryffindors. It shone and sparkled intermittently, like shards of a mirror were embedded in the iris. The eye reflected slivers of candle light it caught from the candelabras of the hospital wing. It was such a compelling yet eerie shine, and Harry thought Malfoy's eye looked like it was made of glass, like the glazed dead eyes of a porcelain doll.

Harry heard a rustle in the corner and quickly closed Malfoy's eyelid shut. Professor Flitwick had turned the page of the paper he was marking and crossed his legs, the movement and noise distracting Harry from his musing.

"Come on." Ron said uncomfortably. "Lets go, we'll miss the feast."

The trio promptly packed up to leave the hospital wing, guaranteeing to Professor Flitwick that they had not stolen any feathers and that Malfoy's slumber remained undisturbed. Harry swallowed a flicker of guilt as he exited the hospital wing. He did not look back at Malfoy, and so the image that he left with as he proceeded to the feast was the blank shimmering of light in Malfoy's unresponsive Veela eyes.

Harry did not go back there until five days had passed.


	5. Chapter 4

Professor Snape was daubing Draco's forehead with a cloth soaked in painkilling potion when Professor Dumbledore finally returned from Bulgaria. By now it was just a helpful gesture, as all his previous potions had worked to no avail. Snape didn't even know if Draco was in pain, the slumber he remained in was too deep for his Legimency to penetrate. It was a total absence of thought, as far as Snape could perceive, which worried him, as even the healers in St Mungo's could medicate with Legimency when a patient entered a magic induced coma. Nothing could be done about the wings as well, and a constant vigilance was required on Snape's behalf. If so much as one of Draco's feathers went missing, that meant one more dangerous object was circulating the school. The lust filled intoxication Veela feathers provided when placed in a person's food or drink was nearly as deadly as any dark draught or poison could be, as it would literally leave the drinker lovesick until he died. When worn as a talisman the Veela feather carried potent powers of attraction, and Merlin knows Hogwarts didn't need any more infatuated teenagers running about.

Draco's sleeping countenance was intoxicating enough, the Veela allure was flowing steady as he slept, making constant Occlumency a necessity for Snape to employ. He did not think of his godson in that way, to be drawn to a Veela's allure was more of an instinctual response. It was a response he abhorred and so Snape did his utmost to protect Draco from unwanted advances of his visitors and well-wishers.

When Dumbledore thundered into the hospital wing dragging a reluctant Harry Potter behind him, Snape's immediate response was to instantly prepare a dismissal for any Veela driven fool who had come to ogle at his godson.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" Snape questioned. Harry fidgeted and looked away, and Professor Dumbledore sent him a stern look.

"There is no other way Harry. You can see I am doing this for the safety and protection of everyone." Dumbledore fixed Harry in his sincere gaze.

"But it's not fair. I don't want this to happen. He doesn't want this to happen. No one would, and you can bet he won't be thanking anyone when he wakes up." Harry protested, frowning up at the older wizard.

"He'll be waking up?" Snape asked immediately. The serious expression the Headmaster wore lessened the Potions Master's confidence.

"He will." The elderly man frowned. "But there will be an unfortunate cost. There is no easy way to negate Ignatius' spell."

"Professor, why me?" Harry asked him desperately. "Why not anyone else? Why can't his friends do it? Or you could do it!"

"No Harry. This knowledge is a powerful temptation, one that I would not even entrust to myself." The Headmaster gravely said.

"But – "Harry objected.

"I trust you Harry." Dumbledore clasped Harry's shoulders and fixed him in the twinkling beam of his eye. "I trust you because you would choose not to do it, and those who will would abuse it."

"What's going on?" Professor Snape asked tentatively, already half expecting the answer. Dumbledore gave Snape a serious and sympathetic look as he explained the situation.

"The curse Draco is under has no foolproof solution. Ignatius' curse was designed to enslave those with Veela heritage, and ensures that a bond can be the only final result."

Snape narrowed his eyes. His lip curled upwards into a scowl.

"And you mean for Potter …?"

"If a bond is not made, Draco will remain unconscious until he dies of starvation. The spell acts as a safeguard against rescue. If the child happens to be saved from bonding by family or friends, the worsening condition of the person would force them to be returned to the wizard who cast the spell. Few know that a bond is the only way to wake the person, and the weakened state that the initial curse causes was intended to ensure a bonding with little resistance."

Harry looked furiously towards the floor. Dacribade's method was so underhanded, so devious; it made Harry's blood boil. He also objected to the idea of being bonded to Draco Malfoy, a boy whom he hated and who hated him. Harry wasn't keen to give him more reason to hate him. He also wasn't happy to have a dominate bond over anyone, regardless of how much of an enemy they were.

"Why should Potter make the bond?" Snape scowled. "He clearly would obstruct any semblance of a normal life Draco would have, he would be incapable of denying the dominance such a bond brings."

"I would not!" Harry angrily replied. "I would never do a thing like that to another person."

"Which is why it must be you, Harry." Dumbledore urged him.

"These noble Gryffindor sentiments can only hold up for so long, Dumbledore. The boys hate one another." Snape advised.

"Severus." Dumbledore asserted. "This is the only way."

"He wouldn't accept that." Snape argued. "Do you think his friends would accept that?"

"There are very good reasons his friends cannot involve themselves in this bond. They are too invested in Draco. They would restrict him out of love, which would be worse than out of hate." Dumbledore tried to make Snape understand in his anger.

"How is it worse? Worse to be humiliated? They would fight, he would be unhappy."

"Harry and Draco would have to learn not to fight. Adjustments must be made, but it is safer than Draco being assaulted by a student who would do him harm."

"How can we be sure Potter won't harm him, anyway?"

"Severus." Dumbledore's tone became authoritative. He meant his statement to be final. "Harry will not harm Draco. You know I won't allow it."

Snape sent a warning look to Harry but conceded to the Headmaster's wishes. Stepping away from Draco's bed he removed the moist cloth from his face and dried his skin with a towel.

"Professor, I don't want to do this." Harry looked up at Dumbledore, as the Headmaster drew his wand.

"Harry, I want you to promise me that you won't abuse this bond placed upon you. That you will strive to do only what is right."

"I will, but – "

"This has to be done. He will not be woken any other way."

"I know."

"It's the only way he can live freely again. It is the only way he can see his parents again."

Harry frowned at this. He didn't think about this aspect, but Draco's coma was undoubtedly a worry for his parents. Harry would give anything to have stayed with his parents, and he wouldn't take that away from someone else, even if it was someone that he hated.

"Will you do it? Will you make the bond?"

Harry sighed. After a long moment in which he thought he finally nodded in consent. Dumbledore smiled fondly at Harry. Walking over to Draco, he lifted one of the dozing boy's pale hands and motioned for Harry to take it. Harry did, reluctantly.

"Grab hold of his wrist, Harry."

Harry did so, and the natural curve of Draco's fingers made them cling to Harry's wrist in a symmetrical fashion.

"I will perform the spell so that there is no error in the casting. Don't let go of it Harry."

Harry nodded with a grim determination. He felt ill to the pit of his stomach. This felt wrong.

Dumbledore rested the tip of his wand onto the point in which their two wrists met. There was a flood of magic in the air as the spell was prepared.

"Convivio." Dumbledore said in a soft voice. Harry suddenly felt a tug at the point where his wrist met with Draco's. An overwhelming push of magic tensed through his whole body, driving Harry's own magic as far away from the point where he connected with the unconscious winged boy before him. Harry shuddered and instinctively pushed back against the wave of magic, trying to throw it off him and back into Draco's wrist before it overwhelmed him.

"Don't let go Harry." Dumbledore urged him.

Harry struggled to steady himself. The necessity to be free of this oppressive magic that emanated from the point on Draco's wrist seemed to be an innate compulsion. As freedom-minded as Harry's ideals were, his body would not be dominated by this foreign invasion of enchantment. His mind forced the pressing wall of magic away from him, back to the point at his wrist. Inch by inch, it seemed a constant effort to get this magic to recede. When it reached the point on his wrist suddenly it felt as though Harry's magic flooded into Draco. Now Harry was the pushing force as he struggled to abate the defensive magic that fought against his own. As conflicted as Harry felt about the idea of bonding, it seemed his body wanted to control the magic Draco had. The instant the battle of magical annexation crossed over into Draco's side, Harry's entire being seemed to soften with relief. It passed over him like a heavy fog and all the pain and everyday discomfort his body felt was replaced with a pleasantly numbing tingling sensation. Slowly his magic covered the bulk of Draco's and as it stretched over the last portion of it, the struggle ceased. Harry felt in control of his body again, and the ebb and flow of the magic that passed between them had ended.

He looked up expectantly at Dumbledore.

"Did it work?"

Dumbledore took in the feel of the magic. After a long pause he replied.

"Yes."

"Why isn't he waking up?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore now smiled kindly at Harry.

"He will not wake up, until you tell him to."

Harry looked down. Draco still remained with his eyes closed and his expression blank. His chest rose and fell softly with the sleeping breath Draco inhaled. His wings were motionless ornaments adorning his back. This was the part Harry disliked. Making an order.

"Erm," Harry nervously said. "Er, wake up."

There was a slight change in the pace of Draco's breathing. He took a deep breath then shifted around on his bed. His eyelid's fluttered and his head rolled slowly on his shoulders. With a low groan, Draco seemed to wince in the lamp light of the hospital wing. He promptly shut his eyes again.

"Is he waking up?" Snape enquired.

Draco groaned again and mumbled under his breath.

"I'm too fucking tired Blaise."

Harry blinked.

"Er, Draco?"

Draco rolled about again and nestled deeper into his pillow.

"I said I'm tired. Now go away, and stay there."

Harry suppressed a grin.

"I don't think that's waking up." He said.

"What time is it?" Draco mumbled into the pillow.

Harry looked to the clock on the wall.

"It's five."

"I don't wake up before eight." He muttered.

"Classes start at eight thirty." Harry said, amused and confused that Draco could be so arrogant when he just woke up.

"So?" Draco muttered contemptuously. "Why should I?"

"Don't you eat breakfast?" Harry asked.

Draco suddenly paused in his rolling about in the pillows. He sat up quickly and fixed Harry a suspicious glance.

"Potter," He frowned. "What the hell are you holding my hand for?"

Harry jumped and quickly retracted his hand. The feeling suddenly rushed back to his arm as he twitched and flexed his fingers to shake off the soft tingling sensation that flooded the digits. He nervously smoothed down his haywire hair and looked pleadingly to Professor Dumbledore. The look said "Explain! For the love of Hogwarts, before I make myself look like an idiot again." Draco noticed the presence of the two teachers by his bedside and turned to them.

"Professor," He addressed his question mostly to Professor Snape. "What's going on?"

"How much do you remember of what happened before you woke up just now, Draco?" Professor Dumbledore asked him quietly. Draco's face blanched.

"Why? What happened?"

"Think," Dumbledore urged him. "Do you remember the Defence Against the Dark Arts class? Do you remember anything after that?"

Draco shot a wary look at Harry, and then frowned to himself.

"The class?" He murmured. A range of expressions crossed his pale face. They went from confusion, to understanding, to worry, to pain, and finally a morbid surprise. He turned to look behind him and saw the wings. Draco seemed to double take for a moment, and then he reached out to touch them. They obligingly spread forward to brush his hand.

"Wings." He said, awe and wonder enriching his voice. He then turned to the Professors, his expression business-like. "They can be removed, right? I will not be seen walking around with them sticking out of my back. How can I make them disappear?"

"You should be able to retract them at will." Dumbledore said with amusement in his voice. Draco looked back at the wings and frowned. He continued frowning for several more seconds. While Draco's attention was otherwise focused Dumbledore gave Harry a significant look.

"Do you know how?" Harry asked.

"I'll get it." Draco said irritably.

"Just retract them." Harry offered helpfully. The moment the sentence left Harry's lips the wings pushed forward, and forced their way into Draco's skin. His back shuddered as the feathers sunk swiftly into his shoulder blades, leaving dark bruises on his skin. Draco's breathing was laboured and he inhaled several steadying gulps of air. The transformation seemed to entail a certain amount of pain, and Harry felt incredibly bad for having caused this. He also hadn't realised that was an order, and was struck by the power his words had with this bond. Professor Snape grasped Draco's shoulder and looked him in the eye, assessing if he was ok.

"What – what the hell was that?!" Draco said in between gasps. He looked at Harry with pure hatred in his eyes. "What did you do to me?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" Harry protested, panicky. "I didn't do anything!"

"Well, if you're sorry and you didn't mean it, what did you do?" Draco yelled. "You must have done something!"

"Draco, Harry's involvement may well have saved your life." Dumbledore began, an explanation was needed, as both boys looked sufficiently stressed enough to start throwing things. Indeed Draco's hand swung behind him when he yelled at Harry, and Dumbledore was aware that the lamp on the bedside table behind him would be more than sufficient to land Harry in the hospital wing with him.

"How?" Draco demanded. "How is it a good thing that Golden Boy is now my reigning Lord and Master? Is this some kind of reward for him? A slave for eternity and ten fucking points for Gryffindor?!" He was livid.

Snape shook him by the shoulder, no doubt reprimanding him for swearing at the Headmaster.

"Stop it, Draco." He told him.

"No! Why don't you just get Potter to tell me, if that's what you want? That's why you did it, isn't it?"

"Draco, Professor Dacribade's spell left you unconscious for ten days. This was the only way to wake you up." Snape assured him, trying to calm him down.

"A bond?" Draco was incredulous. "A bond was the only way? You couldn't have picked anyone I could actually fucking stand, could you? You had to give Potter the keys to my free will?"

"Believe me Malfoy, I didn't exactly beg for this either." Harry sulkily retorted, taking offense at the idea of willingly participating in slavery.

"Oh please, Potter." Malfoy rolled his eyes. "If you didn't want to do something you can easily say no, or is that a concept you are unfamiliar with. Don't Gryffindors think for themselves, or do they just follow orders?"

"I can see why that would be so hard for you, then." Harry griped. "To do as you're told."

"I don't see how it's any of your business Potter. For the rest of the school year, you're dead to me."

"Wha - ? Professor, he's being unreasonable!" Harry appealed to Dumbledore.

"Well, Harry, you could change that quite easily." Dumbledore replied with a twinkle in his eye. Malfoy immediately tensed, but before he could react, Harry's vehement objection stopped him.

"No. I'd never do that. I don't care if it is Malfoy. I'd never tell someone else what to do like that. I won't remove anyone's choice, sir." Harry replied, his eyes flashing on the wizened wizard at the mention of removal of choice, Harry having some issues with that of his own.

"Now Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore looked carefully at Draco. "Can you now see why Harry is the ideal candidate?"

Harry looked shocked that he had been played like so. Draco looked thoughtful. Professor Snape tried to help Malfoy put his mind at ease.

"I will do my utmost to ensure Potter does not take advantage. He will be met with the most severe punishments if he even so much as thinks about it." Snape's sinister gaze made an uncomfortable lump in Harry's throat. Was Snape above using Legimency to enforce this? Harry suppressed a shudder.

"This bond will ensure you are not harmed by wizards with darker purposes, Draco. Potter's help will be invaluable to keep you safe." Snape acknowledged grudgingly.

"And as an additional incentive, or responsibility from Harry's perspective, I have assigned Harry to act as a guard for you, Draco. To ensure that you will suffer no unwanted advances from your school peers now that your Veela abilities have manifested." Dumbledore added, selling the prospect to Draco. Both boys looked startled at this.

"When was I assigned?" Harry asked sceptically.

"Unwanted advances?" Draco pondered. "But I thought now this bond is in force people can't make me accept their advances."

"You do not have to accept them, no." Dumbledore told him. "But you will be subject to more of them. Ignatius Dacribade's spell has awakened your Veela nature and allure. For many of the student body, you will be quite the irresistible prospect."

"When can the bond be removed?" Draco asked suddenly, as if the idea had only just struck him.

Dumbledore paused. "Whenever. It can be removed at any time, although it is best for now that it remains, at least for a while."

"Why can't you just remove it now? He woke me up; his job is done, isn't it?" Draco stubbornly persisted.

"The bond will remain; at least until the school is convinced that Harry is in control of the bond. If it were to be removed you would be subject to attack almost immediately once you left the room, and the purpose of creating the bond in the first instance would be eradicated." Dumbledore said finally.

Draco mulled this information over further. Harry was looking rather irritable to the left of Draco's bed, as he felt he was being forced into more responsibilities in these past few minutes than Draco could be complaining about.

"It is a reasonable deal, Draco." Snape told him. "Potter as a guard, safety from the rest of the school, and a guarantee he won't make orders … without dire consequences." Snape directed the last part to Harry with a glare that could kill a man. Draco thought for a while, and then gave a small nod.

"Alright." He said. He held out his hand for Harry to shake. "If you can control yourself, then I'll consent to you being my bodyguard."

Harry scoffed. "That's not making a deal, that's strong-arming."

"It's the best deal you're going to get. I'd be happy to just have you stay the hell away from me." Draco withdrew his hand and folded his arms stubbornly.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Harry grumbled.

"Harry." Dumbledore chided.

"Fine, I'll shake his stupid hand. It's not like I have a choice, is it?" Harry replied, with much teenage angst fuelling his voice. As with all teenagers, Harry felt that every task given to him placed the weight of the world on his shoulders, and for the most part with Harry, that was so. He reached out his hand sullenly. Draco withdrew even more.

"You don't have a choice? YOU don't have a choice Potter? I don't think you are in a position to be complaining right now. You're not the one who's attached to some scar-faced weirdo who will make your life a living hell. You still have the power of choice; you're the fucking chosen one for Merlin's sake. Just do whatever the fuck you want." Malfoy yelled at Harry, each time the word choice escaped his lips his face twisted into a grimace. He loathed the idea that he would have to obey his arch nemesis.

Harry was too busy working himself into a temper to notice the pain in Malfoy's voice. He was tired of being yelled at for things he had no say in. He was tired of people who thought they knew more about him than he did. He was tired of Malfoy shooting off his ungrateful mouth at Harry, when Harry had saved his life not two minutes ago.

"Look, it's not my choice, ok? We have to do this. So just shut your fucking mouth, Malfoy, and shake my goddamn hand!" Harry yelled back angrily.

Malfoy's reaction was instantaneous. Immediately his mouth closed and his hand extended before him. There was fury in his eyes, and the speed of his obedience after Harry had inadvertently commanded him shocked the black haired Gryffindor. Taking notice now, Harry saw that Malfoy was so shocked that tears were pooling in his eyes. He seemed to be fighting the order so fiercely it was causing him actual pain. Although his mouth was twitching to open, and his hand was twitching, just centimetres away from Harry's he seemed unable to disobey. His hand pressed against Harry's and the swell of relief flooded Harry's body again, seemingly emanating from where the two boys palm's met. With a shudder that wrenched through his body the wings in Malfoy's back burst through his skin again. Malfoy looked crestfallen as the feathered wings stretched in the open air again in reaction to the contact with Harry's skin. Harry immediately withdrew his hand.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to – I'm so sorry. Uh, um, you don't have to listen to that. That wasn't an order." Harry nervously spluttered, hurriedly revoking his inadvertent command.

"Like hell it wasn't!" Malfoy yelled at Harry, his anger palpable. The moment the order was rescinded the blonde boy jumped back, disobeying by reaction to Harry's slip up. "I won't remove anyone's choice, sir." Malfoy mimicked Harry's speech earlier. "Do you see now? Do you see why I hate this?"

"Now Draco, Harry didn't mean this to happen, clearly." Dumbledore assured Draco, to no avail. The white wings were flapping wildly, keeping pace with his anger. It seemed he was whisking up a gale in protest.

"It did happen." He stubbornly mewled, his voice getting louder to be heard over the whoosh of wind. The lamp on the table beside Draco's bed fell to the floor with a crash. The other beds in the hospital wing were being blown over. Draco's wings pushed through the air, forcing other objects to shift out of their place.

"You can't change that. And it will happen again. Every time Potter gets angry, or distracted, or selfish I will have to suffer for it. He's taking away my free will, you all are!"

"Look, I'm sorry Malfoy!" Harry ducked down to avoid the bottle of Healing Potion that flew over his head and splattered on the wall behind him. "I promise, it won't happen again."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Draco snarled, the hurricane caused by his wings knocked Harry to the floor and he skidded across the hospital wing.

"It was only an accident!"

"An accident?!" Draco narrowed his eyes. "You'll have an accident a day! Stay away from me. Get lost! I don't need you and your accidents!"

Harry was clutching onto the doorframe. The artificial wind was stinging his eyes. If he let go he would be carried all the way out the corridor and down the stairs, breaking an arm or a leg or worse. Without thinking, he cried out.

"But – Ahhh! Stop! Stop."

At once the tempest died down. Harry gave a sigh of relief and righted himself. Looking thankfully back to the hospital wing for whatever stopped the tantrum Malfoy threw, Harry realised it was him. He had once again made an indirect order. And Malfoy was bound by magic to obey that order.

"Just go away." Draco sobbed, looking forlorn and defeated, his white wings folded tamely behind his back. He once again assumed the Veela radiance, shimmering slightly. He took on a white glow that softly enhanced his silvery hair, his pale skin, his grey eyes and the downy white feathers that framed his delicate features. Pearlescent tears fell down the contours of his cheeks.

Elsewhere in the room, the other visitors were picking themselves up. Dumbledore had been blown to the opposite side of the hospital entrance, clinging to the balustrade that adorned the hospital doors. His clothes were windswept and his beard had been blown into a state of disarray. He gave a cautious look to Harry and Severus, who was the only one who hadn't been sent flying to the door. He remained clutching onto one of the upturned hospital beds behind Draco and was slowly creeping towards the boy.

"I don't want anything to do with you. Just leave me alone, please." Draco wept. He looked utterly helpless. Snape reached his bed and, looking uncertain as how to best comfort the distraught boy tidied up the table next to his bed.

Harry felt a sudden pity for Draco that he didn't expect, given the fact that he had nearly thrown Harry down a flight of stairs just seconds ago. He had never seen the Slytherin so vulnerable. And able to cry. Malfoy covered his face with his hands, and Snape placed a hand on his shoulder.

Dumbledore, having steadied himself, walked over to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I think it is best if, for now, we leave."

Harry turned to go with the Headmaster but his eyes lingered on Malfoy, his new charge, Harry admitted reluctantly to himself, resigning him to the bond as a matter of what is right. Malfoy had to be protected, and Harry was the man for the job.


	6. Chapter 5

As Harry reached Dumbledore's office, however, he was hastily back tracking. There was no way he would willingly submit himself to the dangers this new Veela Malfoy possessed.

"You just said so yourself Harry, Draco needs protection." Dumbledore slyly reminded him.

"But that wasn't me, that was the crazy Veela allure talking. I mean, Malfoy? It's impossible. I can't do it." Harry shook his head, in fierce denial.

"The responsibility lies with you." Dumbledore pointed his tented fingers at the backtracking Gryffindor.

"But, that's not fair. Why couldn't you make the bond, or Snape? I can't stick around Malfoy."

"Why not?"He innocently queried.

"Well, for starters I'm pretty sure he hates my guts right now. I know his friends hate me too, and even if they don't, they will when they hear about this bond!"Harry was certain that prolonged association with Malfoy's friends would prove disastrous once they knew he had forced a bond on him, and Malfoy was certain to paint Harry the villain.

"They will understand that the bond was a necessity."

"But no one else seems to right now! Besides, I can't protect him. Get a Slytherin to do it. Get a teacher to do it. I can't contend with those odds." Harry felt very foolish arguing with the Headmaster across the delicate silver embossed desk. He felt smaller than ever in the high backed lounge chair across from Dumbledore's veritable throne. He longed to stand up to prove his point, to drive home the fact that he wanted no part in the bond. But Dumbledore's efforts to maintain an air of civility made Harry feel like a brute if he even raised his voice too loud.

"And those odds would be what, Harry?" The old man quietly asked him.

"Uh, the odds that he'll snap and Veela attack me if I accidentally say something wrong. The odds that every Slytherin on his side will curse me for what I couldn't prevent. Or that the moments when I can't be the bodyguard he'll get mobbed and it'll be my fault then too. I mean, I can't be around him twenty-four seven. It's too much to handle."

Dumbledore smiled politely. He then walked around to the shelves behind his desk and placed before Harry three items. Harry blanched when he saw them. He could tell what was coming next.

"Harry, tell me what you see here." Dumbledore asked pointedly.

"Alright Sir, I get it. But –"

"The sword of Godric Gryffindor. The Triwizard Cup. Tom Riddle's diary. Harry, if you could handle all of this, then one month of bodyguard duty shouldn't be beyond you."

"But it's Malfoy! Please sir, don't make me spend a month like this."

Dumbledore paused, considering what could be done.

"Alright Harry. We will reach a compromise. You don't have to guard Mr Malfoy all of the time. I will assign staff and faculty to protect him for most of the time. But when you see him in classes and such, please assure me you will make a constant effort to look after him. This bond will make him weaker, and his metamorphosis will make him a target of the scorn of his peers. Mind your tongue Harry, and do try not to abuse this bond."

Harry nodded, this was a compromise he could live with. "Yes sir."

"And do try to look out for him. The safety of Mr Malfoy is the school's responsibility now, and I should not like an irate Lucius Malfoy blaming the school for malpractice and misbehaviour." Dumbledore added with a dark chuckle, as if the idea of Lucius Malfoy suing the school was humorous to him.

"Yes sir." Harry nodded.

"Good. You may go now Harry."

Harry left his chair and walked to the door, pausing before he turned the handle.

"Sir?"

"Yes Harry?" Dumbledore looked up.

"Can I – Should I tell Ron and Hermione about this?"

Dumbledore considered this for a moment.

"Harry, I wouldn't stop you from telling them, but you may want to be discerning when it comes to how much you divulge. We are ensuring Mr Malfoy's safety after all."

"Yes sir." Harry closed the door behind him. As he left he saw Dumbledore pull a long thread of memory from his temple and deposit it into the pensive. Frowning, Harry closed the door.


	7. Chapter 6

For the next three days Harry waited and watched. Draco still hadn't returned to classes. McGonagall had addressed the students in an assembly after the attack advising them on the perils of dabbling with Veela – Wizard bonds and telling them all that Malfoy was out of the hospital wing at last. But Harry hadn't seen him in the great hall, in the corridors, out by the field, in the hospital wing. So far, he hadn't had the opportunity to "protect" him. However, on the third day Harry walked down the dungeon stairwell to his Potion's class, laughing with Ron and Hermione about Quidditch practise earlier that day, when a familiar drawl met his ears.

"Well, just because you can't afford a masked owl, Theo, you aren't using mine."

Draco Malfoy was lounging against the stone wall of the Potions corridor. His friends draped themselves around him, the Parkinson girl and Blaise Zabini on either side of him, and the other Slytherins, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle standing opposite the trio.

"Please Draco. I told Yvette to watch for my owl and she thinks it's your owl. I can't send one of the school owls. She thinks I have a fucking aviary for Merlin's sake."

Parkinson laughed. "An aviary? Really Theo? Because I didn't see an aviary at your house last time. Is this a recent addition?"

"If you 'own an aviary' just send a school owl and tell her it's one of yours." Zabini pointed out, his fingers making quotation marks in the air.

"She said 'Oh Zeodore, do you 'ave many masked owls? I seemply adorrre masked owls!' and I was right there, and he said to her 'Sure babe, a whole aviary of 'em. I won't use any other owl.' And I was practically pissing myself with laughter, because Theo doesn't have a fucking aviary!" Crabbe's imitation of the Beauxbatons girl that Theo was dating was poor at best, as Crabbe reached the rather obvious conclusion that Theo did not in fact own an aviary.

Draco seemed to think the same for he began a slow clap, and sarcastically said.

"Well done, Crabbe the obvious."

Judging from their interactions, Harry assumed the Slytherins were all back to normal. That, or oblivious to what had gone on between Harry and Draco in the hospital wing. Draco was his usual sarcastic self, and Harry wondered if things would be the same between them as well. As the Golden Trio cluttered down the staircase at last their arrival was noticed by some of the Slytherins. The Gryffindors who were already in the corridor greeted the trio with enthusiasm. Harry couldn't help but notice Draco roll his eyes, as Harry received a dramatic "Blimey Harry! Took you long enough!" from Seamus.

"Yeah, well you try getting here on time with this one – "Ron gestured with his thumb to Hermione. "Piling forty thousand books in her bag. And dropping them all in the charms corridor, too."

"Well we would have been here faster if you'd help me pick them up." Hermione complained in response. "He just stood there while Harry and I picked them all up. I ask you, why even bother?" The female Gryffindors made sympathetic tutting noises and folded their arms crossly at Ron.

"Look, I said I was sorry, alright? You two were both just ... fast cleaners. That's all." Ron protested. Hermione rolled her eyes, but then broke her serious expression with a smile and elbowed Ron in the ribs.

"Ow!" He rubbed the spot on his ribs. She grinned at him.

"There. We're even."

Ron looked incredulously at Harry, Seamus and Dean. "Women." He muttered mutinously. Hermione just laughed, and Harry found it so silly that he joined in. He was in a rather jovial mood. He had an excellent time in Quidditch practice that morning, Ron and Hermione weren't fighting (much) and Malfoy hadn't ripped his throat out yet. He was feeling bright and awake, and his day wasn't ruined.

Just then Snape opened the door to the Potions classroom.

"Come in. We'll be making Gaudium Unda today. A potion of Euphoria. Ingredients are in the store cupboard and utensils under your desks. Take only what is needed, or you will be replacing those stores out of your own pocket. I will accept no mistakes. Any mistakes made and you will receive an immediate zero." The students were slightly intimidated today by Snape's brisk manner. He had been in a bitter and terrifying mood all week, and this sudden turn for the better was more unnerving than if Snape had shouted them into their seats. As it was, his voice was quiet and had a ring of amusement to it. The ghost of a smile wavered on his face, before turning into a pronounced smirk.

"Well hurry up." He suddenly snapped, the smirk lengthening when several Gryffindors jumped. "Get working. You have an hour." He then turned on his heel and walked into the classroom. The students slowly followed, wary expressions on their faces.

"What's up with Snape?" Ron murmured to his friends.

"Gaudium Unda." Hermione replied with a triumphant smile. "A potion of Euphoria. The fumes must be affecting him. No wonder he's in a good mood."

"A scary mood." Ron smiled at Hermione. "I don't think I could imagine Snape in a good mood."

"I'm already in a good mood." Harry grinned.

"Quidditch." Hermione rolled her eyes. "It doesn't take much to make you boys happy." Ron and Harry grinned wider and set up the utensils while Hermione got the ingredients for them.

The class was soon underway with random peals of laughter floating about the room as the Gaudium Unda bubbled and steamed. It was impossible to resist the happiness, and Harry felt rather giddy as he stirred the yellow liquid, hoping that he wouldn't stuff up and add more liquid than was necessary in the heat of the moment. Hermione was efficient as usual, and measured out each ingredient into methodical beakers before they began the actual potions making. She had labelled the beakers, to ensure that no mistakes would be made in the order or placement of the liquids. She would not be happy with a zero, no matter how intoxicating the air was.

"Clockwise Harry." She smiled at him, with a hint of mania in her eyes. "Don't you dare get it wrong. If you do, I might stop editing your essays, and then where would you be?" Her voice was cheery as she said this, which would have normally given Harry chills. Instead he sniggered.

"Hey Ron, pass me the glass stirring rod thing." Harry laughed.

Ron was waving the stirring rod through the air and pretending it was a wand. He was laughing childishly all the while. Looking around the room, Harry could see a pattern emerging. Students everywhere were reverting to a state of childish glee, the oppressive euphoria thickening in the air of the classroom. Snape had locked himself in his study, so this was also a lesson completely devoid of adult supervision. Neville was stirring his cauldron like a maniac, his face set with determination and confidence, as he no longer had Snape lingering over his shoulder.

Students burst into sudden peals of laughter, and the ones who didn't have an immediate task to do were lampooning for the comedic benefit of their friends. Euphoria encouraged people to do whatever made them feel good, and so Dean Thomas was rolling around on the floor, counting the cracks in the ceiling. Blaise Zabini was cuddling up to his lab partners Parkinson and Malfoy. Parkinson was laughing breezily and stroking a hand through Draco's hair whilst simultaneously tickling Blaise's stomach with her long fingernails. Draco was putting up with this interaction that seemed to be happening around him, and continued stirring his cauldron, occasionally pushing his friends away from him if they got too close.

Everyone in the classroom was laughing dizzily and peering through the hazy yellow mist, Harry could only see smiling faces. Everyone was laughing at each other, the Slytherins were laughing at the Gryffindors, nudging each other. They all laughed when Goyle nudged Crabbe and he fell off the bench they were sitting on. The Gryffindors laughed too. When Seamus skipped across the classroom and tripped over Dean lying on the floor, mirth rang through the air like the chiming of bells. And Harry's attention was drawn to lights, faces, sounds. He felt like a child, as did everyone else.

A glow shone through the mist, and a laugh that sounded like the flow of water in a clear brook on a sunny day shook Harry's ears. He looked for the source of the sound, and saw a shining Draco Malfoy smiling and laughing as one of the glass beakers on the table in front of him smashed to the ground with a delicate tinkle. Crabbe and Goyle were blundering around on the desk in front of him, trying to touch the slimy damp ceiling of the dungeon roof, and knocking everything off their desk in the process. His friends Blaise and Pansy had jumped out of the way of the glass and now were chasing each other around one of the columns in the classroom.

Draco was alone at his desk and seemed to be observing the goings on around the class with mild bemusement, not at the same level of euphoria as everyone else for some reason. But he was now the centre of attention, as a class full of infantile students inebriated with euphoria now found him the most intoxicating thing in the room.

His Veela allure was showing.

"I forgot," Seamus laughed and staggered drunkenly forwards. He reached Malfoy's table and planted his hands on the wooden surface. "I forgot that you're magical now."

The class laughed, drawn in by the scene.

Malfoy was frowning. "I've always been magical, Finnegan. Go away, you're drunker and stupider than normal, and you're annoying me."

Seamus laughed. "You had wings last time. I saw them, I saw them come out."

Draco frowned again. Harry vaguely wondered why he was frowning when everyone else was so happy.

"Go away." Draco said again. His voice was slow and measured. He slowly rose from his seat and made to move away. Finnegan stretched out a hand and grabbed onto Malfoy's shirt front.

"I want to see those wings again." Finnegan's eyes were glazed and his mouth twisted into a sloppy grin. Harry's eyes flashed. A heat spread from his hand throughout his body. His mind was suddenly zapped clear, a stronger magic than the potion taking over. He had to protect him.

Draco was attempting to prise Seamus's hands from his shirt. He was moving very slowly, speaking to the Gryffindor as an extremely patient adult would to a two year old.

"Yes, well let go of me, and go play with your potion and then maybe you can see the wings later. Go on, let go. Go be an idiot in the corner with the rest of your idiot friends, let go." He said this all in a very calming voice leaving Seamus confused.

"No!" He pulled Draco forward with a more demanding strength. "Do what I tell you. Show me your wings."

A fire flashed across Draco's eyes. Clearly he did not think much of Seamus's order of obedience.

"Don't tell me what to do." Draco said his tone very quiet and dangerous.

"You have to do what I say." Seamus insisted. "I learned that in class. That mad professor said that if I give you an order you have to obey."

Draco smiled cynically. "I don't have to obey you. That only works if I'm bonded to someone, so I'm going to have to disappoint you Finnegan. Let ... Go!"

Seamus ran his hands down the blonde Slytherin's chest. Draco jumped about a foot in the air. Beside him, creeping towards the glowing boy were several other Gryffindor students, the Slytherins were watching in amazement from the other side of the classroom.

"We could have a bond." Seamus growled in what he thought to be a seductive manner. "It doesn't sound too bad to me."Harry couldn't help but laugh at the appalled expression on Malfoy's face. Seamus turned to the Gryffindors behind him. Harry looked around from his place by his cauldron. Ron was leaning across the desk, trying to get a closer look. Hermione was stirring the cauldron aimlessly now, her expression vague and dreamlike as she observed the dramatic affair.

"Who else thinks that sounds like a good idea?" Seamus roared to the Gryffindors. "Malfoy the slave. He deserves a little obedience I think."

The Gryffindors all roared in assent, laughing, their eyes gleaming at the prospect. The mood in the room had shifted from childlike appeasement of instinct, to a more adolescent and vicious satisfaction. The other Gryffindors swarmed around Draco, holding his arms, touching his back and his hair. The situation having escalated, Malfoy began his struggle. He kicked, bit and scratched at his multiple subduers.

"Stop. Unhand me. Pansy, Blaise. Help!" he cried out to his euphorically drugged friends.

"What's wrong Draco?" Pansy called vaguely. "They can't hurt you, just let go." She didn't seem to care much for the struggling boy, her attention consumed by her Persian compadriate, who was currently kissing her neck.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Draco yelled. "Damnit Pansy, wake up!"

Harry's eyes blinked and suddenly his senses were clear. He looked around the room, startled, as his classmates surrounded Draco, their hair messy, their faces flushed and their eyes blank. The yellow mist seemed vulgar as it hung in the air, clinging to each person, soaking into their skin. The mist swirled and changed course in the air, targeting different students and spiralling downwards, filling their lungs with the coarse potion.

Seamus reached for his wand. "Convivio." He waved the wand in a wide arc and tapped it to Draco's forehead. For a while, Draco's eyes were scrunched up in anticipation, but once the wand touched his head he looked up to it, dubious, and blew his hair out of his face.

"Didn't work, genius." He raised his pale brows sceptically.

Seamus frowned and looked to the wand. Draco smiled with triumphant satisfaction, but then Seamus shrugged, chucked his wand away over his shoulder and ravaged Draco anyway.

"Arggghhhh! Stop! Get off! Help! Potter!" Draco yelled out. Harry, upon hearing his name, sprung into action, shaking off the last of the yellow mist. He ran across the classroom, swatting away the seeking coils of yellow mist that bombarded him as he ran.

"Impedimentia." Harry's wand fired a shot that scattered the crowd. Draco was left in the middle of the fallen crowd, pushing an amorous Seamus Finnegan from him.

"Get this bloody lunatic off me!" Draco struggled. Harry wrenched Seamus off the Slytherin boy and threw him to the pile of students on the floor. Seamus scrambled to his feet and tried to throw himself onto Draco again. Harry tussled with the frantic boy and held him at arm's length away from Draco who was sitting startled on the floor, looking up at Harry and his attacker.

"What the devil is going on here?!" Snape burst into the potions room, drawn from his office by the clamour and shouting. He swept across the room, holding his cloak across his mouth and nose. Glaring at the spellbound students all groaning on the floor while Seamus struggled and fought to get to Snape's favourite student, Snape whisked his wand in the air before him and the yellow smoke dissipated quickly. Several students blinked as they regained their consciousness. Hermione outright gasped, as she realised her sleeve was soaked in potion, contaminating the mix.

"Did I not say that a containment charm would be necessary for this particular potion? Did I not warn you to use only three drops of jujube essence and NOT THE WHOLE VIAL? Mr Finnegan, stop molesting Mr Malfoy, your feelings clearly aren't reciprocated. Potter, Malfoy. I need to see you in my office."

Snape spun on his heel and retreated back into his office. Malfoy scrambled to his feet and went to follow, sidestepping Finnegan's last pathetic attempt to seduce him. Harry exchanged a dubious glance at Ron and Hermione, who were as incredulous at the rest of the class, all wondering why in the name of Dumbledore's frizzy beard, had they been so possessed to salivate over Draco Malfoy, and indulge in such thoughtless behaviour. Many blushed with shame, as they remembered their activities under the yellow mist's influence. Harry noticed several repress a shudder, and saw in the corner of the room Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini jumping away from one another, looking rather sheepish and embarrassed. He turned to follow Snape into his office and closed the door behind him in one deft movement.


	8. Chapter 7

"Potter, I'm not sure you understand the full extent of your responsibilities."

Harry sighed reluctantly.

"What, what else was required of me? What would you have done in that situation, if you were me?"

"I shudder to think." Snape muttered.

"Sir, can I claim punitive damages against Finnegan or something? He at least deserves a year of detention, but I don't know, can he be prosecuted under the influence of Gaudium Unda?" Malfoy was examining his nails as he sat in Snape's chair, proposing Seamus's punishment.

"Unfortunately not." Snape raised his eyebrow dubiously. His favourite pupil was lounging casually in the decadent gilt chair behind Snape's desk, but for some reason Harry pondered, Snape reserved comment. Harry presumed it must have been a regular occurrence.

"Potter, that occurrence in the classroom today should not have happened. Did Dumbledore not explain to you properly?"

"Well, how could I stop an entire class from breathing the air, sir? I stopped Seamus, didn't I?" Harry protested.

"Not that, Potter. The glowing. Malfoy's glowing. It's your responsibility to stop that from happening."

Harry was dumbstruck.

"What?"

Snape looked at Harry, and then turned to look at Draco, who seemed very involved with a blemish on his cuticle.

"Draco?"

Malfoy steadfastly ignored him.

"Don't ignore me, you foolish boy."

Draco looked up guiltily at the irate Potions master who was simmering with a quiet anger.

"You had told me that you were keeping track of this new magic. Did you not do precisely what I told you?"

"Sir, I – "Draco began hesitantly. Snape banged his fist on the desk in anger, cutting Draco off. He turned around to Harry.

"Mr Malfoy has not been contacting you since his stint in the hospital wing, has he Potter?" Snape assessed.

"No, why?" Harry replied.

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose and counted to ten under his breath. A new stress management technique, perhaps. Finally he sighed and stood at the edge of his desk, facing the two boys.

"Mr Malfoy's allure today was due to the fact that he has been _deliberately_ avoiding you Potter, am I right?"

Harry glanced at his bonded counterpart and saw that he was examining his nails yet again.

"I didn't know Professor."

"Yes, well I thought I had impressed upon Draco the severity of his situation, apparently not enough. This bond exists, Potter, to make the Veela counterpart of the wizard dependant upon him. Another nasty piece of magic Dacribade has incorporated. Lack of physical connection has disastrous consequences for Mr Malfoy's health, well being and magic, which is why his allure slipped out of his control earlier, I presume."

Snape eyed Malfoy suspiciously. Malfoy's apparent lack of consideration or concern for this event lead Harry to believe the boy just didn't care. Snape, on the other hand, thought differently.

"Pull yourself together, Malfoy. It was your own carelessness that caused this, so there's no point in being so melancholy."

Malfoy gave Snape a scathing look, his face the picture of teenage apathy and passive defiance.

"Well, I'm sorry_ Professor_," Draco stressed the sarcasm on his last word. "But can you see where I wouldn't exactly be running to Potter to go and hold hands?"

"Draco, the choice exists between that, and finding yourself prey to the likes of Finnegan again, so you will have to overcome your reluctance to 'hold hands' with Potter."

"Wait, what?" Harry interjected. "What's all this about hand holding?"

"Physical contact, Potter. It strengthens the bond. It cements your authority. It keeps Malfoy alive."

"I don't want authority!" Harry indignantly replied.

"Regardless, you will have to work with this bond, so incidents like today do not occur again. And," Snape critically added. "I imagine that your little fainting episode in the common room the other day was also caused by this, Malfoy."

Harry hadn't heard about any fainting episode. He was struck by the lack of fairness of it all, that every time **he** had a fainting episode the news was all over the school, but Malfoy could just fall down and all the Slytherins would cover for him.

Draco flushed with colour, although the blush on his fair cheeks was far less pronounced, Harry noted, than it would have been on Ron or Hermione. It seemed that Draco just had far less colour than others.

"Sir, but I don't want to do this!" Draco whinged.

"Would you rather this illness than being well?"

"But you don't understand. You don't know how it feels, sir. It's horrible."

Harry was puzzled for a moment. Malfoy was making himself sick to avoid just a brief physical exchange with him.

"Malfoy, I don't care. It's just, what, five minutes. And then you can go away and get back to avoiding me until you faint or something again."

"That's true, Draco. It only need be five minutes to keep you from weakening. Potter doesn't seem to be adverse to it."

"Oh, you'd just love to hold my hand, wouldn't you Potter?" Draco sneered.

"Shut up Malfoy, I'm not doing this for my sake."

Draco crossed his arms and sat stubbornly in Snape's chair.

"Fine then." Snape intervened, playing the peacekeeper. "Potter, do you consent to giving five minutes each day to provide physical contact for Draco in alignment with the terms of your bond?"

"Yeah, sure." Harry agreed, grudgingly accepting his responsibility as dictated by Dumbledore.

"And you, Draco?"

Draco said nothing, his arms still crossed.

"Draco?" Snape pressed.

Draco rolled his eyes and pointed to Harry, then back to himself, and clamped a hand over his mouth. He was miming that since Harry had told him to shut up, he had to shut up. Harry cottoned on to this, and said.

"You don't have to shut up, Malfoy."

"You might want to work on that, Potter." Malfoy snapped. "You may have forgotten, but your words have consequences now."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry. It was an accident. Happy now?" he sarcastically replied.

"Fuck you Potter."

"Behave." Snape turned to lazily reproach his student. "Do you agree to those terms, Malfoy? Five minutes a day?"

"I hate this." Draco mumbled.

"Do you agree?"

"Alright, fine. Whatever."

"Hold out your arm." Snape told him. Draco looked startled.

"What? Now?"

"How else to stop you glowing?

Draco seemed oblivious to his own allure. Harry just disregarded it, almost seeing it as natural. The pale skin, so white it had subtle illuminations in it. Draco's graceful gait and pointed bone structure. If this was the allure the other students picked up on, Harry didn't see it as much of a difference. Just that now, instead of the whole school immediately acknowledging Malfoy's personality flaws, they seemed to focus on his physical endowments so much that it overrode his natural talent for being a git. At least, that was what Harry thought.

Disgruntled, Draco rolled up his sleeve and held out his left arm. Harry reached out with his right. Before their hands could touch, Draco drew back a bit.

"Wait, wait."

"What now?" Harry asked.

"Draco, you will follow through with this. For Salazar's sake, you're glowing." Snape complained.

"I know." Draco murmured. He reached over his shoulder, feeling between his shoulder blades. "The wings."

Harry's mouth opened with delayed understanding. Snape remained business like.

"Very well, do what you must."

Draco pulled his green and grey vest over his head and unbuttoned his school shirt, revealing his smooth white chest. He rotated his shoulder blades, as if to metaphorically test the waters before the wings plunged from his skin. He held out his hand again.

"Alright, I'm ready."

Harry reached forward to grasp Draco's hand and once again the feeling of warmth and relaxation flooded his body. Once the boys pressed skin, Draco shuddered once more, as the white wings ripped themselves out of his back. Holding his wrist, Harry could feel the blonde's body shaking. His breathing became heavier, and Harry, looking at him after his eyes adjusted to the new wave of magic, saw that Draco's eyes were closed tightly.

Harry had previously taken for granted that Draco's transformation caused him physical pain, simply because the result of the bond meant that Harry felt nothing but pleasure. Looking at him now, Harry realised why Draco was so reluctant to reciprocate this bond. Why he had been avoiding interacting with Harry all week. This bond was one of the most selfish, one sided, and controlling pieces of magic Harry had ever heard of, or seen. It was, Harry realised, the initial reason why the thought of this bond made his stomach turn.

_If it were me_, Harry thought, _I would hate it_.

Snape was monitoring the flow of magic. He questioned his pupil.

"Is it that painful, Draco? If this magic causes you pain, I'll see to it that Dacribade has years extended onto his sentence, believe me."

Draco gasped, and then looked up to address his teacher; his eyes were the silvery colour that they had been in the hospital.

"By all means sir, add the years. But … it's not that it's painful, just –"He seemed to be searching for the right word, but couldn't quite find it.

Harry looked at the Slytherin's face again. He seemed consumed with a turmoil of emotion. Draco was resisting something, Harry was certain, but what?

"Different." Harry offered.

Draco's silver eyes flashed to Harry's face and he shuddered. "Different." He agreed.

No words were exchanged throughout the ritual, and Harry consumed in the peace the exchange brought him, and his mind slowly relaxed. He felt as if he had just woken up from a sleep that was simultaneously very refreshing and relaxing. It was as if he was standing in a hot shower, and the steady pulse of water both warmed him, and woke him.

Snape was watching the exchange and at the five minute mark he got up from his desk.

"That should be sufficient."

Draco immediately snatched his hand away from Harry's and ruffled his feathers. Harry was reminded of the pigeons in the bird bath at the Dursley's house. He smiled at the comparison.

"Eurgh, sir? Can you stop Potter's weird smiling? I think he's too happy about this." Draco scowled, rotating his wings before retracting them into his shoulder blades.

"No, Draco. By all means, let him be happy. He will have to tolerate this exchange daily after all."

"Daily!?" Draco groaned as he buttoned his school shirt and fastened his tie. The glowing had subsided, and the only evidence of his Veela nature remaining was his heightened eye-catching appearance, as far as Harry could tell.

"Professor Dumbledore told me to do this, and I accepted. I will fulfil my obligation." Harry announced, cutting off Draco's tirade of complaints. "But I don't know how I'll fit this in with the rest of my school, sir. I'm already swamped with the NEWTs and all."

"Heavens knows we wouldn't do anything to make your NEWTs suffer, Potter." Snape's acerbic tone only furthered Harry's feeling that this bond only served to give reason for others to patronise him. "You can meet with Mr Malfoy of a morning after breakfast in the Great Hall. You can arrange a place to meet then, past facilitating this interaction, it is now your problem to deal with. You are dismissed, both of you."

Harry got up, picked up his cloak from the back of the chair, and turned to leave the potion's master's office.

Draco shot a significant look at Snape before leaving with Harry. He was frowning, but there was an odd look on his face, as if beneath the frown he was actually happy about something. Or relieved.

Harry walked out into the potions classroom to find the majority of the class had left. Those students remaining were Ron and Hermione, as well as Draco's friends Pansy and Blaise.

"What -?" Ron began to ask Harry, but was silenced by a wave of his friend's hand.

"I'll tell you later."

Ron and Hermione glanced at Malfoy with a cautious eye.

He had trudged over to his friends who immediately began fussing over him, Parkinson straightening his collar and placing a delicate hand on his forehead to check his temperature. Zabini tried to assess how his blonde friend was, ducking down to look the shorter boy in the eye, wearing a weak smile.

"It's nothing. I'm fine – "Malfoy was heard reassuring his friends in a weak voice.

"Has he done something to you?!" Parkinson queried threateningly, rearing up to look at the retreating Gryffindors.

"No, so calm down before you get me in trouble again." Draco muttered dryly.

"No, I want to have a word to him." Pansy resolutely declared as she squared her shoulders and marched over to the Gryffindors at the classroom door.

Harry froze at the door, ignoring Ron who was eager to get Harry out of the classroom before he was hexed by the angry Slytherin girl. Hermione watched her approach with mingled curiosity and apprehension. Harry figured he'd have to face the friends sooner or later, and it could just as well happen sooner, so it wouldn't build up and bubble over at a more public time.

"Pans, he doesn't want to –"Blaise followed her step, clearly respecting Draco's predicament more than Pansy.

"Hey, Golden Boy!" Pansy stood stubbornly in front of Potter with her hands held on her hips, the picture of immovable justice. Harry turned reluctantly to face the girl. Malfoy stood behind her with his Persian friend accompanying him, glancing apologetically at the Gryffindors. She was glowering at Harry, fires of fury dancing in her eyes. She pursed her lips, as if debating what to say or whether she should just smack Potter across the face.

"I know what happened in the hospital, so you better not try anything stupid with Draco or you'll have me to answer to."

Harry met her gaze coolly and responded, keeping his voice even. "Fair enough."

"If you say one thing wrong, if you hurt him in any way, if you make him do what he doesn't want to do; I promise I will hunt you down."

Harry raised his brow but said nothing.

"Harry didn't do anything wrong." Ron rebutted. "You can't say that to him."

Pansy glared daggers at the ginger Weasley.

"Draco's told us, but I can't assume the same for you. Well, well." She smiled viciously.

"We know about the bond." Hermione offered, frowning. "He wouldn't abuse it."

Blaise laughed. "People do crazy things when Veela are involved, Granger."

"Stop saying Veela like that Blaise." Draco grumbled. His manner suggested that this was a constant irritation, or a running joke the Slytherins entertained. "You're not as funny as you think."

"Yeah, well just stay away from Draco, Potter. He doesn't need your delightful company." Pansy sneered. Again Harry raised a dubious brow.

"Actually, Snape says he does. So you'll have to put up with me for a bit."

Pansy's eyes flashed and she immediately turned to confront Draco.

"Is this true? Why didn't you tell me Draco?"

"I've only been out for about a minute." Draco protested. "He only just told me."

"No, you would have known this days ago. Is that why you fainted the other day?"

Draco groaned and rolled his eyes. "Pansy, let it go!"

"You fainted?!" Ron crowed, jubilant. Hermione slapped him on the arm.

"What?" he asked her.

"Urgh." Draco scowled at the Gryffindors.

"We need to cement the bond once every day." Harry filled the group in. "Otherwise, bad stuff will happen to him, and he'll faint again, probably."

"Wonderful, genius. You didn't think that I might like to tell them?" Draco snapped at Harry.

"Well, you didn't tell them before. I'd say I did you a favour, in case you weren't feeling up to sharing." Harry bit back, sarcasm flowing.

"A bit high handed now, aren't you Potter?" Draco sneered.

Ron laughed suddenly. "And you'll be doing this every day?"

"Thanks for the input, comic relief." Pansy snarled at him. "What, so Draco has to put up with you every day?" she questioned Potter.

"Only for five minutes, so he can stretch his pretty little Veela wings." Harry smirked, his sarcasm hiding the fact that he was actually looking forward to their next meeting, when he could once again feel the euphoria of touching Draco's enchanted skin. "Then we can get back to our happy schedules of ignoring each other until the next exchange."

Draco scowled once again. Now Ron, Hermione, Blaise and Pansy were alerted again to the reality that Draco grew the splendid wings they had seen in the DADA class. They were staring at him, half expectantly, as if he were to fly around the classroom any minute.

"Urgh! Stop staring, idiots!" Draco shouted. "I'm not a freak."

"We know that!" Pansy muttered, offended.

"Says you." Ron mumbled derisively.

"Don't be so testy, Drake." Blaise joked good naturedly.

"I hate you Potter." Draco glared at Harry.

"Fine." Harry said firmly. "I'll see you at breakfast tomorrow. Come on guys." He turned to leave the classroom and Ron and Hermione followed him, Hermione looking over her shoulder several times along the way, curious of the Slytherins who stood waiting in the chamber.

Draco seemed reasonably put out that Harry had deferred his declaration of hate. He kicked one of the beaker's that rolled solitarily across the classroom floor and it shattered on the edge of one of the carved mahogany desks.

"Well that went well." Blaise chucked, and motioned to leave the classroom.

"You and me need to talk." Pansy told Draco, as she linked her arm with his. Draco allowed himself to be dragged along the corridor to the tapestry entrance to the Slytherin common rooms.

"Now, what's the deal with Potter?" Pansy asked him once they were in the secret corridor. Draco grimaced at the corridor that stretched on ahead of him. He would be answering questions all evening. And Blaise would no doubt find great comedy in his whole situation. And then the meeting with Potter in the morning, and that torturous exchange all over again. With a stony face, Draco repeated once more.

"I hate Potter."


	9. Chapter 8

Draco scowled at his breakfast that morning, having spent a long and arduous night contending with Pansy's intense questioning about his "feelings" about the bond, and even worse, his "feelings" about Potter. Of course Draco vehemently denied any hinting that Pansy put down that the bond could lead to a mutual friendship, or even worse, courtship. The notion caused a deep shudder in Draco's core and he couldn't quite identify the reasons for that shudder, but he shot down Pansy's prodding regardless. Pansy always was an optimistic girl, which was unusual for a girl in Slytherin, and so she moved to the next unlikely theory. But the optimism only extended to Pansy's voyeuristic interests in the lives of others, as she described herself as a pessimistic cynic.

"Eurgh, I am going to fail!" She moaned and stretched across the table, knocking over Theo's orange juice onto his lap.

"Hey! Watch it!" Theo jumped up, daubing the spilled liquid off his robes with a napkin. Pansy smirked.

"Oh Theo, you're all wet."

"Ha- ha." His sarcasm was more of a usual Slytherin characteristic.

"Oh cheer up, grumpy." Pansy laughed, cleaning Theo's robes with a quick Scourgify. Again, her voyeuristic optimism knew no bounds; Draco and Theo exchanged exasperated glances.

"Could you curb your enthusiasm for about two, maybe three seconds for a bit, Pans?" Draco asked her without hope. "Some of us got no sleep last night, because one of us stayed up asking stupid questions, and the rest of the 'some of us' have essays due in the morning. You don't have to deal with half the shit you give others, so pipe down."

"Oh, now you can shut up, Drakie." She slapped his arm and laughed. "You deal with your own shit. He's just cranky because he has to meet with Potter after breakfast." She explained to Theo.

"Tell the whole house, Pansy, please. It's only my life being ruined." Draco muttered, lazily twisting his fork around his scrambled eggs.

His posture suggested he was relaxed, a constant image Draco was obliged to uphold, but his muscles were tense, and had been all week. He hadn't had anything to eat that morning. He had just pretended he had, hence the way he twisted his food all around the plate, surreptitiously hiding pieces in his napkin when Pansy looked the other way. He did so now, as Pansy dismissed his complaints and continued to tell Theo that she was coming to watch the exchange that morning, and how she'd tell him all about it. The thought only made Draco feel sicker, a feeling that had slowly been creeping back into his life since the session in Snape's office earlier the other day.

Blaise had been sitting next to Draco, and had been watching him closely since the incident in Potions. He was more perceptive than Pansy, and could see how this bond bothered his friend, taking it as a personal blow that he hadn't noticed that Potter's involvement, and Draco's other nature were to blame for the fainting episode in the common room. Blaise leant close to Draco and whispered, out of earshot of Pansy.

"Are you going to eat anything?"

Draco looked at him for a moment, taking in his concerned expression. Raising his brow, Draco very deliberately put a piece of bacon in his mouth and swallowed it.

"Happy now?"

"Dude, we'll be coming with you. You don't have to freak out over this. We'll stop Potter's nefarious actions." Blaise added with a lop sided grin.

Draco rolled his eyes. He knew Blaise was trying to make him feel better, but having an audience to his transformation really didn't appeal to Draco. If anything, it only increased the tension and stress Draco felt. He showed too much weakness when Potter touched him. He couldn't show weakness.

He looked across the hall and saw, as always, the Golden Trio on the Gryffindor table. For some reason, they always seemed to sit right in Draco's line of sight, and they seemed to be having a similar conversation with each other as Draco was having with his friends right now.

Potter looked rather frustrated, and was frowning at the mudblood Granger, who seemed to be lecturing him about the bond. Harry slumped forward and crossed his arms on the table, resting his head upon his arms.

_How amusing._ A flicker of thought crossed Draco's consciousness. _We are sitting in the same pose, he and I._

He shook that thought out of his head as soon as it arrived there. It would do him no good to empathise with Potter if he were to keep up his resistance against the bond. It was imperative that Draco resisted. He shuddered to think of what would happen if he didn't, if that little voice that appeared the night of his transformation finally convinced him it was right. It was becoming a bit of a nuisance to ignore the voice, actually, but Draco would not submit to anyone's askance. He was a Malfoy, damnit.

Draco snapped out of his silent contemplation to notice that Potter was staring at him. Draco startled and looked back at Potter, ashamed that he had caught him when he wasn't as focused as usual, fighting the inner battle he was waging with the voice. Before he could manage a sneer, Potter mouthed something over at Draco. He squinted trying to read his lips.

"Come with me to the room of requirement?"

Draco stood up abruptly and moved to go to the front of the Great Hall, to wait with Potter, fulfilling the bond.

"Draco? Draco where are you going?" Pansy asked him, getting up from her seat and following him.

"Room of Requirement." Draco replied, his shoulders tense with resistance. Blaise followed him and Pansy, hurrying along behind him. Across the other side of the hall, Harry and his friends were getting up to leave as well.

"Why are you going to the Room of Requirement?" Blaise asked lightly.

"Potter." Draco's terse response was all the information they needed. Pansy let out a delighted squeal.

"Oh! He's going to transform!"

Theo looked up from his muesli with a mild interest.

"What? Now?"

"No you idiot. He's going, as in, going, to transform." Pansy's convoluted answer left much to be desired. Theo seemed to consider it, then waved his hand dismissively.

"It's daily, right? I'll see it later."

Draco groaned. He was becoming a regular spectacle.

"I'm not an exhibit." He muttered as his legs carried him to the front of the hall.

"Hey, do you reckon I could steal that Creevey kid's camera?" Pansy asked Blaise excitedly.

"Any other time, sure." Blaise laughed. "But right now, no fricking way, hosé."

Draco reached the column by the entrance just as Potter and his friends did. Granger, Weasley and the younger Weaselette followed behind him. It really was an audience. Draco gave a gusty sigh. Potter seemed to be just as uncomfortable about the scenario, as he looked reluctantly up at Draco before addressing him.

"That was quick of you." He said.

"Yes, well I didn't really have a choice, did I?" Draco bit back.

Harry seemed disappointed at that for some reason, in himself? Behind him, the Weaselboy gave a vulgar laugh. Harry shifted guiltily on his feet.

"Right then. Er, shall we?" Without waiting for a response, Harry turned to go to the Room of Requirement, aware that their interaction was already drawing a crowd. Draco had no choice but to follow, the previous indirect order to accompany Harry to the Room of Requirement still in place. Pansy hurried to keep up, as did the rest of the entourage.

"Just so you know, Potter, we are coming as Draco's guard, as sorts, to make sure you don't do anything nasty." Pansy explained, a jubilant smile in place.

Harry scoffed. "Nasty! I'm Gryffindor, not Slytherin."

"Hey, how prejudiced." Blaise chipped in, in an observatory tone.

"It's not prejudiced." Ginny corrected him. "It's true."

"If you can't all co-operate you aren't coming." Draco threatened, half hoping he could make good on that threat, so he would cut several witnesses from his audience of defeat.

"You don't make the orders around here." Weasley argued. How Draco loathed the ginger boy just then.

"Ron!" Granger exclaimed and slapped him on the arm. In an odd way it reminded Draco of how Pansy was acting this morning.

"But he doesn't. Harry does." The ginger stubbornly asserted.

"I'm not ordering anyone around." Harry protested.

"Aww, come on mate. Why not? You could make him, I dunno, do a dance in the middle of the Halloween dinner, or throw the next Quidditch game."

"Ron!" Granger slapped him again. "Harry isn't going to do any of that. He promised Dumbledore. It doesn't matter how much we hate Malfoy, it would be wrong to order him."

Draco couldn't help but roll his eyes at Granger's display of self righteous hypocrisy.

"I am right here." Draco said quietly.

"We know." The Weaselette told him, with a great amount of displeasure in her voice. For some reason her displeasure made the little voice in Draco's head exude smug superiority.

"You can't fight like this every day." Harry smiled at the prospective audience.

Blaise laughed to himself. "That's right, we're stuck with this every day."

"Where's the 'we'?" Draco reacted. "You won't be the walking peanut gallery all the time."

Pansy laughed.

"Ha! That's what you think. As if we'd miss out on this."

"Ah, it's just about here." Harry announced to the feuding convoy. They stopped out the front of an expanse of wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy. The wall shuddered and twisted and slowly enough a door appeared. The door was tall and made of black wood. It had silver embellishments in the shape of outstretched wings on the front of it. It was truly a majestic door.

"I wish I brought the camera." Pansy breathed, she was struck with awe.

"Well, come on in then." Harry shrugged, opened the door by pushing the silver winged handle and walked through it. The Room of Requirement was fit for the needs of the seeker. Well, Harry had seen it turn into worse, so for a room in which Veela magic was to be exchanged it seemed pretty spot on.

The group wandered into the chamber and assessed the room. The ceiling was high arched domes, and there was a chandelier dangling from the tallest arch. Murals of birds and winged beings were carved into the walls and a great tapestry detailing a Veela shielding a human under its wings hung on the western wall. The room shone with patterns of silver and diamond. It was the most beautiful room Harry had seen in all of Hogwarts. In the middle of the room, a sunken enclave in the floor filled with silk cushions and plush blankets provided the group with somewhere to sit.

"Wow!" Blaise whispered.

"It's amazing." Ginny cried out, astonished.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron croaked upon seeing the riches of the room.

"Hmmm," Hermione mused. "You know, I've read in Hogwarts, A History that sometimes strange rooms can appear along this corridor, but the author assumed they were all different. She recorded the accounts, and I think one of them detailed this room. I'm pretty sure at least one of them did."

"There've been Veela at Hogwarts before then?" Harry asked.

"Of course there have been." Blaise replied. "About 30% of the wizarding world has some Veela magic in their blood or in their close vicinity. A lot of people would have been bewitched, like Draco, or some wizards would have been mates."

"Do you reckon Fleur knows about this room?" Ginny asked her brother.

"Dunno." He replied, still looking at the room's shimmering walls.

Draco had walked into the room after Harry and hadn't said a word since. His previous obligation to accompany Harry to the Room of Requirement was over, having fulfilled that order successfully. Draco would have been free of any Harry related pull, but for the fact that the Room of Requirement had pulled up this particular room for the exchange. Draco frowned. He once again felt weak and sickly, the weight of oppressive magic forcing his free will into submission. The voice was stronger than ever in this room, and Draco felt like he was giving himself a headache by his constant resistance to the pull it had over him. He walked over to the western wall, sparing a quick look for the artwork of the tapestry. Yes, the colours were beautiful, yes, the craftwork was skilful. The image of the Veela's devotion for his mate, for Draco could tell from the picture that the duo were mated, only made Draco feel worse. He fell onto the tapestry and pushed himself up against the wall, holding himself from falling. It was the smallest of steps, hardly noticeable to anyone else in the room, and so Draco hoped his moment of weakness went unnoticed. His face was flushing though; it seemed his temperature was shooting up, making everything seem hazy.

"It's silk Draco!" Pansy called out to him, finally noticing him on the tapestry wall. "Draco?" He didn't seem to have heard her and stayed by the tapestry, leaning against it. Pansy snapped into protective friend mode once more. She was immediately by his side, as was Blaise.

"Draco, are you alright?"

"Hey, mate. You're burning up, are you –"

Draco suddenly snapped back into reality.

"What? No, I'm fine. I just – I'm tired. And I didn't eat breakfast. Don't look at me like that."

"Your face is red." Blaise observed, chuckling.

"Shut up."

Harry clapped, drawing the attention of the group to the centre of the room.

"So," He said, tentatively. "Do you want to start this now, or … ?"

Draco was reluctant to begin, but he knew that if he said no now, Potter would just order him into the centre of the room anyway. He was also worried that he'd collapse the moment he drew away from the wall. He tried to move on his own, without giving his weakness away with his shaky movements. Draco found that the closer he got to Harry, the less shaky his movements became, and the more relaxed he became in general. The voice in his head cried a muted victory chant with every step. Pansy and Blaise hovered along side him for the journey to the cushioned enclave. He sat down amongst the cushioned pillows and removed his vest.

"Woah, woah, woah! Keep your shirt on Malfoy!" Ron roared, humour in his voice. Draco rolled his eyes and continued unbuttoning his shirt.

"You came to see wings, Weasel boy. Not to see expensive things being reduced to tatters, although who knows what keeps you entertained in your hovel of a house. I have no inclination of ruining another shirt for your viewing pleasure." Draco dryly said. He sent the Gryffindors a look as if to dare them to say otherwise. His expression was dangerous, to make up for the complete lack of control that Harry's touch brought on him, but his heart was still racing, and he felt sick with apprehension.

Ron clenched his fist, but Harry intervened with a casual wave of his hand. "There, there, try to play nice guys." He sat down on the silk cushions opposite from Draco and motioned for others to sit. Pansy and Blaise sat on either side of Draco, flanking him, as it were, from the Gryffindors in the audience.

"Hermione, do you have a watch?" Harry asked her. She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a golden watch and chain.

"Five minutes only, Potter." Pansy scowled at the watch. "Let's not get too friendly, agreed?"

Harry laughed. He held out his hand ready for Draco. Draco let his shirt slip down from his back and rubbed between his shoulder blades before extending his hand for Potter. Blaise looked at Draco's back.

"You've still got some pretty bad bruising there, Draco." He said.

"We should tell Snape to get you a salve for it." Pansy offered.

Draco didn't answer, and made some throaty noise of indecisiveness. He wouldn't speak because he was already testing his resolve by being so close to Harry's skin with so much of his own skin bare, and trying not to give in to the voice. He held his hand for Harry, but wouldn't touch Harry's hand himself. It took all his will power to stop from pulling Harry's hand to him and dissolving his resistance completely just to remove these conflicted thoughts from his mind, replacing them with the mindless bliss the bond gave him in his master's touch. But still, he held his hand just out of reach, avoiding the touch.

Harry made some impatient noise, and with that he reached forward and grabbed Draco's wrist, pushing their flesh together. Draco closed his eyes and prepared for the odd sensation that occurred when his wings came out. It was a potent mix between pleasure and relaxation, from Harry's touch, and pain, intense, immense pain as the wings ripped through his skin. Each feather had its own nerve ending, and in the growth of these wings, the feathers set each nerve ending they passed on fire with a dull pain.

Draco's eyes remained closed and he gritted his teeth as he felt the wings spread and twitch, acting as an extra part of his body, now exposed to the open air after a day inside the cocoon of his back. He heard the oooh's and ahhh's of the spectators to this exchange and tried so hard to focus on resisting. He already had his fingers curled around the warm flesh on Potter's wrist, a sort of reaction to the pain of his wings. His hands were tightening already; his body knew he wanted more even if his brain denied it.

_**It's the bond that's doing this to you**__._ Draco insisted, shouting the message in his head. _**Do not give in Draco. Do not give Potter the satisfaction. Do not let him win you. You hate Potter, remember!**_

_No,_ the voice seemed to reply, arguing with the part of Draco that he was convinced was right. _You never hated Potter. There was a time when you WANTED to be his friend. And why should you hate him? He makes you feel so good._

_**NO! I don't want this!**_Draco told himself. He cut off his internal monologue before his more liberal side could argue back. Beside him, his friends were cooing over his wings, and so were the Gryffindor spectators.

"They're actually kind of pretty." Ginny commented, her voice light and fickle. Draco realised that it was highly likely she was spellbound, as he had forgotten that his Veela allure came out when Potter touched him like this.

"Really girly though." Ron stated. Draco's Veela side could feel that Weasley also felt the thrall of his allure, and his teasing comments would be radically different from the look on his face if Draco were to open his eyes.

"What does it feel like Harry?" Granger asked him, her voice was curious, as if she were asking Professor McGonagall a particularly difficult question on a purely intellectual basis. Draco actually thought he heard the sounds of a quill scratching against parchment and repressed the urge to face palm himself.

"Er," Harry paused, he seemed to be thinking of the answer, but he was probably feeling the same magical pressure as Draco was, and couldn't give an immediate response, as whatever sensation Harry was feeling would likely rival Draco's. "Um, it's very, hard to explain, I guess. Good though."

Draco finally opened his eyes to fix on Harry a look of absolute disbelief. If he were feeling what Draco felt, then why would it possibly feel good to him. Draco was pretty sure Harry hated him too. So by all regards, Harry should be in heavy denial right now.

"Good?" Draco asked him bitterly. The Weaselette gasped as she saw his eyes for the first time, as did the others who had missed on their rapid change during his other transformations. Of course, they were silver, like mirrors, and they gave Draco an added quality of mysticism. The combination of the wings, the eyes and the glow must have been pretty freaky, Draco realised.

"Not like that – "Harry protested. "Just like, it's a lot of magic to deal with you know. How am I supposed to describe it? Come on. How does it feel for you then?"

Draco blanched. The voice in his head urging him to respond.

"I'd rather not answer that question, thank you."

Ron frowned, thinking Draco's response severely lacking.

"Well, Harry's told you his answer."

"Yes, but Potter and I are two very different people."

"Thank god." Pansy muttered.

"But it's just telling us how it feels. You shouldn't opt out after Harry's told you his answer, it's not fair." Weasley continued, his face stubborn, like he expected a greater humiliation from Draco.

"What is fair about this situation?" Draco hissed at Ron. "Do you think that at this point anything has any semblance of fair left? Or are you forgetting how the scale is tipped with this curse?" Draco's wings reared and stretched in an intimidating fashion. Draco hadn't even realised he was doing it.

"Don't you dare talk to me about fairness now." Draco glowered, his silver eyes glinting. His indignation had successfully drowned out the presence of the small mental voice.

"Geez Malfoy!" Weasley exclaimed in a squeaky voice.

"Easy now," Harry said to Draco, in the sort of tone one would use with a savage animal. He squeezed Draco's wrist and pushed more magic through him, sending shudders down his back. Draco turned to snap at Harry.

"Don't talk to me like that! I'm not an animal!" he retorted hotly. He turned to look Harry in the eye for the first time since their hands met, and felt a jolt of electricity course through him as his world was enveloped in green.

"Calm down Malfoy." Potter told him, in the same cautious tone. Draco didn't notice it. He was floating away on a wave of calm. His eyes sort of glazed over with the command, and the hollow persona of the Veela, for he now realised that was what the voice was, filled his view. He was obeying a command of his master. It was a privilege. Draco's shoulders slumped and his features relaxed into a contented, wry smile.

"Draco, are you alright?" Blaise asked him incredulously, that Draco Malfoy, the ice prince of Slytherin could be staring at Harry Potter in that way.

"Oh sweet Salazar! He's done something to him!" Pansy cursed. "Is that what you did, gave him an order? And now he's looking at you all freakily. Is he even still in there? Hello? Draco? No, you see! He's brainwashed him!" Pansy crawled up a bit, so she could get close enough to Harry to prod him, or punch him, or break his hands from Draco's. She wanted to be the tough Slytherin girl her friends relied upon. She raised her sharp manicured nail to jab at Potter.

"You've –"

Draco's right hand reached out and grabbed Pansy's hand before she could land the blow. He had moved so quickly, it looked so startlingly bizarre. Draco's eyes were still glazed and staring at Harry, the Veela characteristics in him so prominent that he looked entirely inhuman. His wings stretched and twitched as they had done before, still calmed by Harry's order.

"Draco, let go of me!" Pansy told him.

Draco ignored her, still staring at Harry's eyes with a blissful expression.

"Draco, let me go!"

"Dude, are you even in there. You're hurting her hand." Blaise warned him.

Draco said nothing. It seemed he wasn't even conscious of anything past his left hand, the hand that held onto Harry's. Hermione noted this with some fascination.

"Harry, you've interfered with the bond. You gave him an order."

"What? No I didn't." Harry replied, startled.

"When you told him to calm down. The bond took it as an order." Hermione told him.

"Oh, geez. Uh, sorry Malfoy. Um, you don't have to calm down if you don't want to."

Draco continued to stare at Harry, his eyes vacant. His hand was still locked tight around Pansy's, and she started to squirm as the pressure was clearly hurting her.

"You can only cancel it out with another order." Hermione said matter of factly.

"You tell me this now?" Harry asked her; quiet frustration seeping into his voice.

"No, I also told you at breakfast, but you weren't listening to me."

"Fine." Harry sighed. "Malfoy, let go of her hand." Draco did so immediately. "And, er, snap out of it. You know, don't be calm just because I said so. Be yourself again." Harry was highly uncomfortable with the thought of making more orders. He didn't know how to word things now. He felt a rush of magic push through his left hand and felt Draco's hand clench tighter on his wrist. Looking up at him now, Draco blinked and although his eyes were still that same Veela silver, confusion and emotion filtered through them.

"You Veela bitch, you nearly broke my hand Draco." Pansy scowled at him and swiped her nails across his arm. Draco flinched, but did not act as if this was an unusually intense punishment.

"What? I don't remember breaking your hand." Draco vaguely muttered.

"Well, you did." Pansy grumbled.

Draco gently reached out for her hand, quite differently than when he had grabbed it earlier. Harry expected her to react and pull her hand away, after what had happened just seconds earlier. Instead, Pansy placed her slim hand in Draco's and allowed him to examine it. The Gryffindors were enthralled at the level of care shown between the Slytherins when they scratched and scolded one another just as regularly. It bewildered Harry. Draco looked closely at Pansy's hand and took in the redness around the fingers. He rubbed her hand with his finger tips and smiled apologetically at her. To Harry's surprise, she smiled back.

"I don't remember doing it." Draco said. Harry was unimpressed with his apology to her, especially as it wasn't one, but then again, Slytherins never apologised. "But I'll buy you a new dress next Hogsmeade visit."

"You do that." Pansy smiled at him warmly.

"Bloody Slytherins." Ron muttered.

All three Slytherins fixed Weasley in their sharp gaze.

"It's just weird, that's all. How you fight each other." Ron explained.

"It can't be that different from how you Gryffindor goodies fight." Blaise pointed out.

"No, but, when we fight it's either a fight or it's not." Ron's explanation continued. "You are either angry with someone, or you aren't. You guys are like both at once."

"That was highly nonsensical." Draco noted dryly.

"Shut up." Ron frowned.

"Great comeback." Draco rolled his eyes at the ginger. He was thoroughly back in control of the voice in his head.

"How much longer do we have?" Ron asked Hermione, who consulted her watch.

"One minute and twenty seven seconds left."

Ron frowned. Beside him, his sister seemed thoroughly distracted by the white wings that loomed over them. She reached out her hand tentatively.

"Can I touch them?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Why should I let a blood traitor like you touch me?" Draco snarled. Harry squeezed Draco's arm.

"If you can't be nice to my friends, you can at least keep the derogatory comments to a minimum Malfoy."

"You're supposed to be the one stopping strange people from touching me Potter. That was one of your conditions in the bond." Draco pointed out.

"Dumbledore said I should try, but it won't kill you to let her see them."

"She has seen them. Touching my wings is very very bad. Did you look at any of the notes Dumbledore made? Did you listen to a single word he said?"

Harry cast a sideways look at Hermione.

"Don't worry, I read them." Hermione assured him. "And he's right, you know. If anyone else touches his wings –"

Her sentence was cut off by Malfoy screaming in pain. While the conversation had turned away Ginny was creeping slowly closer and closer to the winged boy, her hands outstretched. Her hands made contact with Malfoy's wings, and they immediately clamped down on the mass of feathers, scrunching them up in what looked like a painful arrangement. Harry let go of Draco's hand and pulled Ginny away from the wings, shaking her a little.

Draco stood up, anger and pain dancing in his eyes and stormed over to the other side of the chamber. He preened his wings back into place and shot venomous looks over his shoulder at the group still in the enclave.

"Can you guys take Ginny outside?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione. "She's still a bit out of it."

Hermione leant forward to steer Ginny by the elbow out to the carved ornate door. "Come on Ginny. Time to go."

"It wasn't her fault mate." Ron insisted of his sister. "She was spellbound. The crazy Veela git brought it on himself."

"I did not!" Draco replied hotly from across the room, the echo of his voice travelling.

"Look Ron," Harry told him. "You take Hermione's stuff out to her. We've got Charms in fifteen minutes, so I'll meet you guys there."

Harry watched the retreating figures of his friends with an impatient feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew that Ginny hadn't meant to injure Draco, but he couldn't help the scathing anger that fuelled him now.

"You guys can leave too." Harry told the Slytherins.

"We didn't do anything." Pansy protested.

"You were thinking about it." Harry shot her a dark look. "Now go."

Pansy opened her mouth to complain but Blaise stood up, dragging her by the arm out of the chamber.

"He's right; I've watched your creeping fingers. Let's go Pans. Thanks for your time Potter." Blaise nodded once to Harry and ushered Pansy out the door.

Draco watched the interaction from across the chamber. He was conflicted between yelling to the retreating Slytherins for leaving him alone with Potter, but mostly Draco just wanted to be alone with Potter so they could continue the exchange in peace. He knew it wasn't right, and it probably wasn't him thinking this, rather it was the Veela voice; but the shivering sensation of pleasure and pain that assaulted Draco's nerves in this room was not conducive to practical thought.

He settled down from the wall and settled slightly after he heard the door close behind his friends. He knew he shouldn't feel so relaxed being in a room full of Veela charged energy with Harry Potter, The Boy Who held the keys to Draco's obedience. He found that he didn't care. He was in pain because of the grabby hands of the Weasley girl, and Draco needed the comfort of his bond-partner.

"Sorry about her." Harry called out to Draco, his voice was angry. "I didn't know she would hurt you."

"Yes, well, I suppose it's alright." Draco stiffly replied. "She can't help herself, after all."

Harry frowned.

"No, it's not alright." Harry muttered. He didn't know why. He should be defending Ginny if anything, but he was too angry with her. He was angry, and frustrated, and increasingly impatient to continue the abandoned exchange. He crossed the chamber in several quick steps and once again clamped his hand over Draco's wrist. He felt his world melt once again and pulled Draco along back to the enclave in the middle of the room. Draco's resistance fell with Harry's touch and he allowed himself to be lead back to the cushioned level, the pain in his wings was softening as each second passed that Harry's skin touched his. He sat next to Harry and allowed his wings to unfold, silently berating himself for his actions all the while. Harry leant over and smoothed his hand cautiously over the twisted feathers in Draco's wings. Harry felt the blonde boy shudder.

"Does it hurt?" Harry quickly withdrew his hand.

"No, no." Draco quickly muttered, biting his lip. "It helps, but – "

Harry glanced quickly over to Draco, trying to assess if he was lying for some reason. Harry thought it wouldn't be like Draco to pretend that something didn't hurt him. From what he'd known of Draco, if he so much as got a papercut that was grounds to throw a tantrum. He didn't seem the same now that the Veela blood had affected him. He seemed … older.

"Look, you aren't alright." Harry frowned. "Do you want to stop?" Harry was reluctant to stop actually, but he didn't really know why. Draco blinked and seemed to come into his senses. He clumsily extracted his arm from Harry's grasp, and the rush of reality hit his body like a train.

"We shouldn't – I don't want others to come again." Draco asserted through lidded eyes.

"That's alright. You're having no trouble? With the powers?" Harry asked, businesslike.

"Mmm? No." Draco mumbled, pulling on his school shirt. "You shouldn't talk to me out of class about this exchange. Don't talk to me in class either."

Harry frowned at Draco's sudden dismissal.

"Hey, I don't want any more attention, that's all." Draco picked up his book bag and smoothed out his outfit. He brushed his blonde hair back from his face and looked back at Harry once more. The voice in his head was screaming not to leave, painting pictures of what would happen if Draco stayed, the skin contact that the scenario offered. In his mind, Draco's common sense beat the Veela voice into submission. Harry was still sitting on the cushioned floor staring up at Draco as he made to leave. It almost made Draco blush.

"What are you looking at, Scarhead? Jaw off the floor, class starts in six minutes." He snapped, his way of showing the affection he felt.

"I know." Harry scowled, picking his books up and packing his bag. Draco stalked out of the room while Harry was getting organised, and paused at the door.

"So Potter, same time tomorrow?" Draco smirked.

"Yeah, whatever." Harry shrugged his bag over his shoulder and tried not to smile in response. He had to remind himself that he hated Draco.

"Good." Draco replied. "Remember, stay away from me. And read the fucking literature Potter, at least one of us should know what we're doing."

Draco marched out the gilded door and left Harry alone in the Veela room.

The first exchange seemed torturous in hindsight, and Draco lamented in the common room later how he could possibly stand a repeat of it the next day, but as Draco left the Room of Requirement he was pleased. It seemed like the rest of the day could not go fast enough.


	10. Chapter 9

_BLOODLINE EXAMINATIONS IN BULGARIA_

_PUREBLOOD REFUGEES FLEE TO UK_

_The recent outbreak of the scientific corralling of pureblood families in Bulgaria and Romania has lead to a mass Diaspora throughout Europe of pureblood wizarding families. As the new laws have been passed in the Народното събрание на Магия (The National Assembly of Magic) legalising the scientific research into magical bloodlines, families with Veela or non-wizarding heritage have found themselves the target of attention as Bulgarian law now require them to submit for testing in the wizard relations ward of the Bulgarian Embassy of Science. This merging of muggle technology and magical research has been troubling for magical governments of neighbouring countries as although it cannot be denied that incredible progress is being achieved, the methods for achieving them are seen as less than palatable. Statements from Todor Zhivkov, the Bulgarian head of state have been vague at best as to what the magical testing entails. _

"_I assure the wizarding public that this testing is in no way detrimental to the progress of the state. Quality of life will remain much the same, as long as testing continues. Those with bloodlines of questionable talents must acquiesce to testing for the good of the state." No further comment regarding the actual subject of the testing was provided by the government. Refugees seem to find the subject of the testing questionable, however, and continue to flee Bulgaria and now Romania where the laws regarding sciences have been adopted. Spokeswizards from Slovakia, Austria and the Czech Republic have made comment on their willingness to accept the refugees, but travellers suspect back door dealings throughout the wizarding international governments and continue their travelling. Floo networks are being monitored throughout Europe and the increasing numbers of illegal Portkeys are causing havoc for the department of magical transportation. Cornelius Fudge, Minister for magic offered this comment. _

"_Regardless of the circumstances, we cannot accept more citizens than we have the capacity to hold. Resources are dwindling and care must be taken when dealing with our foreign relations. However, we do not turn down those in need, and should the situation in Bulgaria and Romania escalate steps will be taken to find a solution."_

_Until then, the increasing numbers of pureblood and Veela-influenced wizarding families that disperse throughout Europe remain a matter of the state of Bulgaria, and the general refusal to interfere preserves our current way of life in wizarding Britain._

* * *

Harry placed his copy of the Daily Prophet on the table in the Great Hall and forked some scrambled egg onto his toast. He sighed and shoved the egg lethargically into his mouth, staring at the newspaper with tired eyes.

"What's the Prophet say?" Ron asked Harry, with copious amounts of omelette in his mouth.

"Nothing much." Hermione answered for him, having just finished reading the article from over Harry's shoulder. "A lot of talk about politics and a lot of dodgy dealings from the look of things. Still no word about what the situation actually is."

"It's so vague." Harry frowned. "It keeps on about preserving the current way of life, but that's just changing the topic isn't it?" Harry yawned and tried to hold his head upright. Hermione noticed.

"You're slipping again Harry. Are you going to go see Draco today?"

Harry and Draco had continued the exchange process for the past three weeks. At first, the daily exchange method effectively quelled the random surges of Draco's Veela powers, and each exchange would leave Harry energetic and elated for some strange reason. It was Draco who suggested trying to test the bond, seeing how long they could go without contact before the powers kicked in. So far the maximum time without contact was three days before people started mauling Draco, and Harry was usually first to initiate the contact, as the exchanges affected him as well.

Harry would never say so, but he was slowly becoming addicted to the magical tingle he felt when he touched Draco. Even being near him satisfied some central part of Harry's being, and the thoughts he had in Draco's presence had escalated to wild bizarre fantasies that would never come to pass. Harry could tell he was being affected by Draco's Veela powers, but his psyche was beginning to convince him that what Harry felt was more than a magical lust. Being with Draco on a regular basis had improved their relationship marginally.

Draco was still as stubborn and difficult as usual, but their continual proximity meant that the boys were now on speaking terms, incredibly casual speaking terms, and Harry had started to see a side of Draco that he usually missed out on. Harry, Ron and Hermione all could talk more easily with Draco and his friends, as Draco's condition had formed an unlikely alliance between them.

The fact that Draco's company was intoxicating due to his Veela transformation assisted in the seamless assimilation for the Slytherin boy from his house and the stigma that came with it, to being accepted by the Gryffindors to the extent that they no longer harassed him when he was with Harry. Draco was now the Golden Trio's main resource on all things Veela, and had lengthy discussions regarding the reality of the Bulgaria situation.

"Probably." Harry told Hermione. "If he hasn't come to see me by the end of the day he's maybe, I dunno, locked in his room beating away admirers with his broomstick. It's been four days already."

Ron laughed. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I saw him in Arithmancy the other day, glowing again. Pansy and Blaise hexed Pamda Patil because she tried to 'accidentally' knock Draco to the ground, so he's probably in good hands."

Harry's stomach clenched when he thought about what hands Draco was in. He was becoming irrationally jealous towards anyone near Draco these days. Harry blamed it on the bond, and the continual notes Hermione had been receiving from Bulgaria backed up this supposition.

"Where do they get off, hexing girls anyway?" Ron complained.

"She was assaulting him Ron. Besides, Pansy was the one who hexed her, so that makes it fair." Harry nodded as if Hermione's words had settled it.

"What, girls can hex other girls? I thought it was a general 'don't hex girls' rule?" Ron pondered.

"Well, not really if you think about it. Guys can fight with each other and that's seen as alright." Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah, but girls are meant to be... you know... nice." Ron stated as if it were obvious.

"We are nice." Hermione smiled. "We can also fight and hex with the best of them. Really Ron, I don't appreciate the sexism there."

"What sexism?" Ron spluttered. "I just said girls are nice and not to hex them, there's nothing wrong with that!"

"Offending someone else, Weasley?" Draco chimed in as he approached the Gryffindor table wearing his customary smirk and school uniform. He and Ron continued to fight, and were not yet on speaking terms that did not involve some form of antagonism.

Harry felt a swell of warmth and longing as Draco came closer to him, making to join him on the Gryffindor bench.

"Would you hex a girl, Draco?" Hermione asked him before Ron could mutter a threatening reply.

"If they bothered me, sure." Draco replied with a small smirk. "Was that the answer you were looking for Granger?"

Ron made an indignant fuss, scolding Draco for saying such things, but Hermione smiled broadly.

"See Ron. It's just you being chauvinistic. Draco would hex a girl, because he see's us as equal."

"No," Ron replied. "Draco would hex a girl because he's an evil git."

"It's not a matter of equality Granger." Draco drawled as he sat on the Gryffindor bench next to Harry.

He snatched up Harry's fork and jabbed it into a pile of blueberries on Harry's plate, popping them into his mouth. His movements were elegant, as was everything about him since the transformation. They drew attention to his slender frame and his angled body.

"If someone bothers me, they deserve to be hexed." He said, covering his mouth as he chewed and swallowed the berries. "For example, Weasley bothers me... a lot." Draco scowled, and his fingers twitched across the table in a small motion.

Harry caught the motions from the corner of his eye and could see the situation escalating as it had in the first week. The hand twitch was Draco's precursor for reaching for his wand, a development Harry would rather avoid at the breakfast table.

"Don't hex him Draco." Harry corrected him before sparks started flying.

"Ha!" Ron pointed at Draco, then turned back to help himself to a second omelette.

"Potter, take it back. I don't want orders from you." Draco fixed Harry in his irritated gaze. His expression was not entirely angry, though, as Draco's conflicting inner Veela took issue with his statement.

"If I take it back you'll hex him. He hasn't done anything to you." Harry mumbled, his head resting on his arms.

"Merlin Potter. Did you sleep at all last night?" Draco asked with narrowed eyes.

"Mmmph." Harry replied.

"You look like shit."

"Mmmnh, s' not my fault." Harry mumbled. "I had Quidditch, and an essay, and I haven't done my Astronomy chart yet."

"Slacker." Draco teased him, forking more fruit from Harry's plate.

"Oh, sod off Malfoy." Ron grumbled, omelette filling his mouth.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Weasley. Its bad manners. And you should have done your chart last week. You've missed the equinox so it's stupid to stay up anyway. What was your point?" Draco chided Harry.

"When was the equinox?" Harry opened a bleary eye.

"Thursday."

"Bugger."

Draco laughed a little. The problem with that was that unfortunately for Draco, his Veela powers were rather strong today, and his laughter – transformed for all intents and purposes into an alluring cascade of bells and frivolity in the eyes and ears of everyone in the Great Hall – attracted an unnecessary amount of attention.

_"Did I tell you I've invented the world's best broomstick ever, gorgeous. I'd let you ride, if you know what I mean?"_

_"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put 'u' and 'i' together. Close together."_

_"It must have hurt when you fell from heaven. Want me to kiss it better?"_

A small crowd of students formed around Draco, moving slowly closer to the blonde Slytherin. Harry scowled. No wonder he was jealous, with the amount of attention Draco attracted. But such was the way of the world with Veela – they were attraction. It still made Harry unhappy, and Draco edged closer along the table to sit nearer to him.

"Hey, bodyguard." Draco nudged Harry's shoulder, taking care not to press skin. "Get rid of the starving masses, will you?"

With the rush of proximity, Harry received a short burst on energy from the magic that powered the bond. He sat up, slightly more alert.

"You heard him, clear off." Harry told the crowd, lazily drawing out his wand. At Harry's request, several students snapped out of their haze and sauntered back to their tables, but the ones who were closest, Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs mostly, ignored Harry; their eyes were glazed with lust.

Ernie Macmillan squeezed into the seat next to Draco on the Gryffindor table and made a great show of stumbling as he did so, so that he placed his hands all over the blonde Veela as he landed.

"Hands off Macmillan!" Draco squealed, and jumped backwards, away from the grabby prefect. Harry received the uncomfortable surprise in that Draco was now sitting on his lap with Veela powers blaring in all directions, alerted by his distress.

"Veela … Perfect … Mine." Ernie could only mumble his stilted sentiments as the fresh wave of attraction washed over him due to his proximity. His pupils dilated with desire and he was practically salivating at the prospect of Draco the Veela.

Harry growled with the jealously that built up over the past few days depriving himself of the exchange. He leaned around the Slytherin on his lap and shoved Ernie off the bench.

"He's _not_ yours Ernie. So back off."

Ernie blinked with surprise when he landed on the stone floor of the hall, the impact jarring him out of his lust filled stupor.

"You can't push me Harry. I'm a prefect!" Ernie exclaimed.

"Yeah, well you were a pervert just a second ago, so I was well within my rights."

"Geez Malfoy," Ron croaked, having just struggled against the wave of lust the rest of the Gryffindors had to overcome. "Can't you get your bloody Veela powers under control?"

"I didn't ask for Perv the Prefect here to maul me, Weasley. It's not my fault."

"Come on." Harry grabbed Draco around the wrist, taking care to touch only the clothing. "Let's go. You've waited too long again. We're going."

"But I haven't had anything to eat – " Draco whinged.

"What? My breakfast doesn't count? Come on." Harry tugged Draco away from the Gryffindor table and pulled him quickly out of the hall, fast enough to shake off the herd of admirers that clung to Draco as he walked.

Harry continued his fast pacing, speeding through the castle to the Room of Requirement.

"Potter. Potter! Slow down, stop dragging me!" Draco complained.

"If we slow down someone will jump on you. Why would you wait for so long again? Do you like testing yourself, or other people for that matter?" Harry grimaced as he considered the number of potential attackers in the corridor, and tried to focus solely on that, as he was still feeling the effects of being so close to Draco's tantalising Veela power.

"I was testing myself; that was the point. And no one will jump on me, don't be silly."

"I'm not being silly; you were just groped by a group of random Hufflepuff guys. That's not what your powers are for."

"You're not prejudiced, are you Potter?" Draco asked wryly, focusing on the first bit of Harry's sentence.

"Prejudiced? What? Against Hufflepuffs? Or unsolicited sexual advances? Because it's the last one."

"Sexual advances, that's a bit rich. It's not like they can help themselves." Draco mumbled.

"You don't have to take that attitude. It's not your fault either. But if they can't keep their hands off you, you have a bloody right to **get** them off you, by any means necessary."

"What are you, my mother?" Draco scoffed. "Next you'll be telling me to keep a sickle between my knees."

The door to the Veela chamber materialised before them and Harry pushed open the door.

"That's not such a bad idea." Harry muttered to himself. He pulled Draco in the door after him and shut it, blocking out the noise from the corridor leaving the two boys with the eerie peace of the bonding chamber.

"Why were you even bothered?" Draco asked. His voice bounced off the walls of the empty chamber, settling in the still and stagnant air. There was a momentary silence, before Harry started a mad sort of laughing.

"Why _aren't you_ bothered? Ernie just 'accidentally' fell in your lap."

"I'm not saying that wasn't disgusting. He's pretty disgraceful for a supposed A-grade pureblood student." Draco twitched his nose, one of his small signs of displeasure.

"A bit more than disgraceful. Down right lewd if you ask me." Harry scowled.

"See, now that. That was why I asked you. Why does it bother you? It's not like he fell in your lap. He didn't do anything to you."

"I know he didn't. That doesn't excuse his behaviour."

"Oh, so it's his behaviour then." Draco looked curiously at Harry. "Because you sound a bit too bitter to be agonizing over Macmillan's manners."

Harry smiled. Draco's perceptive attitude was one of the other things Harry noticed. When something occurred to Draco, he would not stop until he knew everything about it. He questioned his friends relentlessly, knew all the gossip and was a real pain when you wanted to keep a secret.

"Fine nosy, you got me." Harry laughed, using the nickname Draco's friends used. He was very self conscious about his nose as a result. "It's just – It's probably the bond. I've been all crazily possessive and cranky about you while you're away, holding off on the exchanges. I guess it's not just you the bond affects."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked curiously, looking at Harry with a calculating gleam in his eye. Asking questions until he received a full answer was Draco's style, and Harry knew better than to be elusive now. Harry sighed before answering, as if he were unloading a great burden from his chest.

"I've been really tired and cranky all the time. And I get jealous when I hear other people talking about you. And the whole Veela thing just is pissing me off!"

"What do you mean?" Draco repeated, sounding hurt.

"No, it's not you." Harry quickly corrected. "Other people. Like when they talk about you, and Veela, like their just slaves or – I don't know. And in the papers. It just bothers me."

Draco seemed to understand, semi-satisfied with Harry's stilted explanation and crossed the room to the pillowed area. "I read that too this morning. Blaise was raging about it. Too much propaganda, too much 'All is well' – that sort of thing. Still nothing printed about the 'testing' but I think most pureblood families have a pretty good idea what's going on. Before, the Veela genetics just added to pureblood stigma. There's nothing more magical than something so entirely non muggle. Now that the experiments are successful the prejudice makes it easier for other wizards to think they're in the right, just to give them an advantage."

"Ron was telling me that Fleur and Bill have gone into hiding. People know she's part Veela because she was in the papers in fourth year. Apparently a couple of nights ago someone tried to track her down and cast the spell on her." Harry told his bond mate.

"How horrible." Draco murmured, remembering his own experience of the transformation. Over the weeks Harry learnt that Draco was sort of semi-conscious all those days when he had been comatose due to the curse. It was incredibly painful.

"Yeah. Bill nearly killed the guy. Says he just set out to open the door and bring her down. He was livid."

"It's horrible." Draco repeated in a dull voice. "Someone came for my parents a week ago."

"Really?" Harry asked him, prompting for more information.

"Ministry officials. Conducting a census they said."

"So the ministry's in on it now?"

"Have been since the beginning." Draco sighed and sat on the silk cushions, loosening his tie. "They've been making arrangements with Bulgaria. All under table dealings and the like. I asked the Parkinson's if the ministry came to their house too. They're targeting people."

"Has Pansy any Veela blood in her family?" Harry asked curiously, settling beside Draco on the cushions.

"Not a speck. No one came to her house. Or Avery's. But Blaise had a 'census worker' come to his house. His mum's a quarter Veela."

"What did she do?"

"Hexed the bloke out of the house of course. Right into St Mungo's. Blaise's mum is like that. My Dad cursed the man as well. Nothing too serious." Draco added, upon seeing Harry's worried sharp look. "Just erased his memory and banished him out of the country. That way he won't just go back to the ministry and come again." He slipped his shirt off his shoulders and flexed the muscles in his back.

"God, that's sick isn't it? The amount of people who would enslave part Veela's just because they can."

Draco didn't answer. He was silently implying that Harry was involved in a Veela – Wizard bond, and therefore couldn't hold that opinion, as he was part of the problem. He didn't say it though. He held restraint.

Harry was lost in thought too, indignant in his mind over the injustices people did to Veela. In his head he scorned every scenario he heard of the Veela capture and slavery – his mindset immediately replacing Draco's face on the face of every Veela and feeling this insane pull of jealousy and anger at what other wizards would do to him. He glared at an empty space in thin air.

"Potter? Harry? Harry Potter?"

"Nnnm what?" Harry blinked back into the current and saw Draco holding his hand out expectantly for Harry to pass skin contact over to him. He had taken his shirt off and seemed relaxed as he extended his pale arm out.

Harry zoned out for a little bit, his subconscious pushing to the forefront of his mind the images that raced through his head at breakfast when Draco sat on his lap, his Veela powers drawing Harry out of himself like a magnet for desire. Harry couldn't help but stare at the glowing white skin exposed of the gorgeous Veela boy in front of him.

Harry imagined doing crazy things. Wild, unspeakable, crazy things. He imagined running his tongue all down the broad smooth expanse of Draco's chest. Pressing himself against all his skin and wrapping his coarse fingers around Draco's soft pristine face, inhaling the smell of his hair, tasting the sweet flavour of sugar, vanilla and apples that seemed to cling to the air around the blonde Slytherin. Tasting it from his mouth.

Harry snapped out of his bizarrely erotic daydream when he heard Draco tutting at him. If Harry were to be honest, he would have tutted too.

"Give me your hand, you idiotic Gryffindor." Draco reached for Harry's arm and grabbed him around the wrist. Harry was shocked as the magic coursed through him. This was the first time Draco had actually purposefully touched _his_ wrist. Usually the blonde waited for Harry to grab him, not touching him, keeping his hand teasingly close.

Draco smiled triumphantly up at Harry, his wings outstretched, the power flooding his body without the usual conflict that went with it.

"Surprised?" Draco's grin was smug. He too realised the achievement of being the initiator today, and the magic made his achievement grand with dizzy recklessness. "I've been taking a potion that means I don't have to worry about the side effects any more."

"Good for you." Harry muttered distractedly. "Wait. Side effects? You had side effects?"

Draco laughed giddily, the magic affecting his body while his mind was in charge. "Oh, just nothing. I'm just a little more in control now."

"Really?" Harry asked him, suspiciously noting how Draco had dodged his question. "Did Snape make you the potion?"

Draco scowled at the mention of Snape and seemed to shudder. "Eurgh, yes. And he's been going on about it for ages."

Harry smiled a little. He found amusement now in Draco's complaints when before it would infuriate him as evidence of the stuck up nature of his nemesis.

"I told him if I wanted a lecture I'd have asked him in class – but noooo. He always has to tell you seven different ways in which he's right and you're irresponsible. I said to him a responsible person might wash their hair more."

Harry roared with laughter. Draco's stories about Snape were continually amusing, as Draco could get away with so much more than regular students.

"Then he kept pestering me to do something about the glow. I barely even notice it myself. But it bothers Sev, or it freaks him out or something. He wants me to go out all gloved up and to wear a great full collared coat or something. I told him I'm not going to dress like some bloody nun just so he won't have to invest in sun glasses or get used to bright lights. He practically lives in the dungeons. In fact, he does live in the dungeons, and there's hardly any light down there anyway."

Through their frequent interactions it became clear to Harry just how talkative Draco was. There were times when Harry felt sympathy for Pansy and Blaise, and other times when he just couldn't get over the side of Draco he never knew. He often wished the blonde would never stop talking. The way he moved his lips was enough to distract Harry.

He had to shake himself out of that thought sharpish. Changing the subject to spare his mind's fragile illusions that he and Draco could be 'just friends'.

"Wait, you said Blaise's mum is quarter Veela? So does that mean Blaise is Veela too?"

"No, it's only on his mum's side, and his Dad's genetics kind of cancel out the Veela gene."

"But – does that even work?"

"Mmm, yeah. Blaise's dad is Persian, has been for generations and his lineage has always been in the sun and intense heat. Veela are winter creatures, you know, they're always pale and colder than most people, and so the hot weather that was transported to Blaise through his father's side kind of melted or burnt out the Veela gene."

"That doesn't sound right." Harry pondered on all the information he had learnt about genetics from Hermione and when he went to Muggle School. "Genetics are about DNA. Weather can't affect what's in your blood."

"That's muggle science." Draco corrected Harry. "It's different with wizarding science. Certain things can be transferred in the blood, whether it's protection, curses, talents, or weather. It's almost common knowledge now. About the only thing the papers will print about wizarding science is the 'breakthroughs'."

"Yeah." Harry agreed. They sat in silence a while longer, feeling the bond relay between them. "So, how long are you going to wait this time before the next exchange?" Harry asked almost reluctantly.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I can last a fair bit longer this time now that I have the new potion. I need to practise, so that will be good for me."

Harry frowned a little at these words.

"You'd tell me if someone grabbed you again, right? You know it's not good to ignore that sort of thing?"

"I don't ignore it." Draco replied in a huffy tone.

"It's my job to protect you. You shouldn't brush off these things like what happened with Ernie at breakfast as if they're no big deal." Harry chastised his Slytherin counterpart.

"I didn't just 'brush it off'. I'll remember it, so that way I can find an appropriate consequence for Macmillan later. When the bond is normal."

Snape and Hermione for that matter, had been urging Harry and Draco to increase the number of exchanges so the bond could be 'normal'. Through reading Dacribade's notes – all confiscated evidence now – they felt certain that they could advise Harry and Draco how to remove some of the subjectivity that happened in the early stages of the bond, now that the magic was fluctuating. Apparently, in eventuality, the bond would progress to the point where the glow could be controlled, the wings could be controlled, and the lust filled behaviour of the students around him could be controlled.

It was an alluring prospect, but Draco was the main protester against it. The cementing of the bond until it became 'normal' required more skin contact, and Draco could barely handle the current amount. That was the reason he started to take Snape's potion. He was lacking in self-control, or so he thought, and the Veela persona's continual voice would often urge him to deepen the skin contact into something heavier, steamier, and R-rated whenever the subject arose.

Harry wasn't adverse to the idea of more skin contact. He couldn't help himself, it seemed, and blurted out the appeal of the idea in a conspicuous manner several times. If anything, Harry was keen on the idea, but always blamed the Veela allure for whatever urges or statements that tumbled out of his mouth.

"Yeah. Normal." Harry nodded absently. "Hey, do you want to – to have more exchanges and stuff, you know. To get the bond, uh, normal?"

Draco blanched. "No."

Harry blushed and immediately backtracked at the thought of sounding too eager about the bond. Draco had shut him down, clearly finding the idea repulsive, and Harry's subconscious flared in both jealousy and disappointment.

"Yeah, it was just – you know, Hermione's been hounding me... look, we'll forget it. It doesn't matter."

"So." Draco said lightly, seeing now as a good time to retreat. "See you in Potions?"

"Uh, yeah sure." Harry replied, getting to his feet as well and hoisting his bag onto his shoulders. "You should have some breakfast too. Sorry for snatching you like that."

"Mmm. Fine. I'll just go."

"Uh, yeah. Bye."

Draco sauntered quickly out the chamber door and Harry smacked his forehead with his fist.

"God, I'm an idiot." He muttered to himself. This Veela thing was just becoming too much. It was practically all he could do to put his foot in his mouth and stare at the cursed Slytherin. He was becoming obsessed. He needed to get away. Talk to Ron and Hermione.

Ron was right; he was being Veela-struck.


	11. Chapter 10

"Bloody Hell." Ron exclaimed. "You've been Veela struck mate. I mean, Malfoy? Sickening."

"Well he is a Veela Ron. There's really nothing 'sick' about it." Hermione commented dryly without looking up. She was intent in studying her latest intelligence report from Bulgaria.

She had, through her surprising influence and cunning, involved herself in the Bulgaria situation as a foreign research correspondent to a fleeing family of Veela. She received frequent letters from them as she arranged safe travel, transport and shelter as often wizarding safe houses wouldn't accept Veela gold. Across Europe Veela were being targeted and excluded from help as anyone hiding Veela from the Slavic ministries were charged as accessories to criminal escape.

The situation was escalating far beyond what was being reported in the English papers. Hermione had learnt through her intelligence reports that Dacribade had also been pardoned and employed by the British Ministry in the Control of Magical Creatures office. The information only made her more passionate in her stand for the rights of Veela families.

"No Hermione, it is sick!" Harry moaned, his head buried in his hands. "I can't think of Malfoy that way. I'm supposed to protect him. I'm the one who has to tell people not to think of him like that. How would it be if I said, 'Well you all can't think like that, but it's alright for me.' It's wrong Hermione."

"Harry," She looked up from her letter. "It's ok to think like this. You spend an awful amount of time with Malfoy, exchange physical contact with him every week. He's intoxicating. We know that."

"Who's intoxicating?" Ron scoffed, scrunched up the rough draft of his essay and threw it into the common room fireplace.

"Well excuse me Mr I-Meant-To-Put-My-Elbow-In-My-Cereal-This-Morning-When-Malfoy-Sat-Next-To-Me. Stop acting as if it's above you to be Veela struck. Remember Fleur?"

"Yeah, but it's different with Fleur."

"Because she's a girl?" Hermione asked Ron sharply.

"Yes! I don't go bloody fantasizing about Malfoy. He's a git."Ron's voice got higher as he reacted to Hermione's question.

"No, he's actually really funny, and he has to cope with a lot right now, and he's really smart and talented, and he's not really a gittish at all ... or anything." Harry's immediate defence of his bond mate blurted out before Harry could think. He mumbled the last bit, a red haze creeping across Harry's cheeks. "I'm screwed, aren't I?"

Hermione just stared at Harry, a small smile curving her lips.

"You're defending him?" Ron was sceptical. His brows had disappeared into his mass of flaming red hair.

"I don't know." Harry moaned. "Maybe?"

"Harry, do you really like him? It could just be the weird bond magic making you say stupid things." Ron frowned, concerned for his friend's mental wellbeing.

"Yeah?" Harry looked up hopefully. "It could be, right?"

"Harry, if you've gone four weeks withstanding the allure, there's probably something else going on." Hermione added, before the boys could dismiss Harry's compromising new revelation.

"But there can't be Hermione. I can't have … feelings for Draco. Even if I did, how's that going to work when I have to protect him? And I have to protect him. I have to hang around him nearly all the time. Should I stay away from him? Should I do that to him? The bond hurts him twice as much as it hurts me. And it's torture to me."

Hermione stacked her papers on the coffee table and edged closer to Harry. She pulled him into her arms for a hug.

"It's ok Harry. He's a Veela. You're only human. It's natural to – "

"Stop saying that. God Hermione." Harry snapped. "I hate it."

"Harry, what -?"

"Treating him like he's not human. You don't know hi – "Harry pushed away from Hermione's hug, then froze and cast a sheepish look in her direction. "Ah, I'm doing it again, aren't I?"

"You're bloody bonkers mate." Ron nodded in assent.

"You are doing it again. Harry, you know I'm for Veela rights more than anyone. But it's true. There is a difference significant enough for me to say this. You're only human, and Draco's a Veela. He's bound to affect you. He affects everyone. I'm actually surprised you've lasted this long." She added with a blush.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked her sharply, his jealousy rearing up again.

"Oh calm down Harry. No, do you remember in the hospital wing? When we talked then?"

Harry paused, thinking back. He didn't answer.

"I said that Veela were tempting, and that with Wizard – Veela bonds it would be irresistible to make an order. An order to be together. I thought you'd cave the moment I heard how you made the bond. Malfoy is very – um – nice looking." She blushed a deeper red. Harry frowned.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?" Hermione looked up at him curiously.

"Thinking about him like that." He tersely replied.

"Like what Harry?" She prodded, waiting for Harry to snap out of his jealousy.

"He – oh bugger. So you think I'll snap and, like, pounce on him? Because I can? Because I can order him?"

"I think you won't want to, but I saw you in the hall this morning. You seemed pretty close."

Harry blinked in surprise. He hadn't realised he was that far gone at breakfast.

"How could you see that?" Ron asked Hermione, a baffled expression on his face. "I couldn't bloody see anything, 'cept those stupid Veela powers."

"Oh," Hermione started, her matter of fact manner jumping into action. "I've been practising the Occlumency that Harry's learning. It's like a safeguard against Veela magic, because the powers affect the mind more than they affect the body. It's a bit of an effort though."

"I wasn't going to do anything to him. I got him out of there, didn't I?"

"I almost followed you Harry. You could have done something when you were alone with him, so I was a bit worried."

Harry spluttered. "I didn't! I swear I didn't!"

"I know that now." Hermione laughed. "It looked a bit weird. I think you shouldn't be left alone with him any more, that all."

"Oh." Harry said, and then laughed. "It seems kind of obvious really."

"Well, that's all it takes. If one of us can control our actions there shouldn't be a problem."

"Oh. Good." Harry laughed again, light hearted now that the prospect of avoiding Draco was removed.

"You know," Hermione mused. "I haven't come across this dual need in the Veela texts I've been reading. They are both very biased to one particular side, but this is fascinating."

"Ha, is that so?" Harry smiled at Hermione, not really hearing what she said but still feeling giddy that he could stay with Malfoy.

"Could you tell me Harry, hang on, let me get a quill. Could you tell me how you feel around Malfoy?"

"Oh please Hermione, spare me!" Ron moaned. "I think I'm going to vomit."

"This is a legitimate scientific experiment Ron." Harry smiled dreamily. "Anyway, Draco makes me feel all wonderful and tingly, and the way he smiles at little things and it's not really a smile –"

"Eurgh! Do you want to drive me mad? C'mon Harry. Cease and Desist!" Ron laughed smacking Harry with his Transfiguration textbook.

"Ow, that was heavy Ron. And I wasn't finished."

Hermione smiled and watched her friends play about. Harry and Ron were laughing, and that made Hermione feel much better. Her day had been tense, and she was worried for several people.

Her Veela family she protected had lost their youngest to a band of hunters.

She had heard rumours in the corridors of Professor Dacribade being reinstated at the school through a lawsuit.

And Harry was falling for a Veela.

It was moments like this, when people around her were laughing, that Hermione could smile and relax a little, but the pressing worry was only mounting, and when she worried, Hermione meddled.

It was not her style just to worry, as the logical solution to worry was to amend the situation so her worries were fixed.

But how could anyone fix something like this?


	12. Chapter 11

Draco was never a morning person. No amount of potion or transformations could ever change that.

"Draco. Draco. Draaaaaaacccccooooo. Draco. Draco. Draco."

"Mmmnph." Draco raised his hand and swatted lazily at Blaise, who sat on the edge of the blonde Slytherin's bed, engaged in the morning routine of coaxing Draco out of bed.

"Good morning to you too sunshine. It's time to get up." Blaise smiled cheerily. He was used to Draco's reluctance to communicate of a morning. And as Blaise was a patient creature, he could stand to humour him every so often. Draco turned and buried his face deeper into his pillow, pulling his silk quilted blankets over his shoulders.

"Do you know what we've got today Draco?" Blaise asked in a sing song voice. Mornings were about the only time he could patronise Draco and get away with it.

"Mmmm, potions exam?"

"Noooooo."

"Mmmm, Hogsmeade visit?"

"Noooooo." Blaise smiled indulgently.

"Don't care then." Draco grumbled and nuzzled deeper into the plush cushions.

"But Draco, we've been planning this for ages. Don't tell me you can't remember." Blaise wheedled, bouncing up and down on the edge of the four poster bed. Draco scowled into the cushions. Blaise tended to get carried away when he jumped on Draco's bed. It was the highlight of Blaise's day, but Draco often ended up sprawled on the floor, so he didn't like it much.

"Don't jump on me." Draco moaned into the cushion, rolling around a bit before finally turning to face Blaise.

"I will in a minute, turn your stupid glow down you idiot." Blaise ruffled Draco's already mussed hair.

"Gah," Draco moaned. "Get me the potion in the cupboard, will you. Veela's bloody acting up again."

Blaise laughed and opened the drawer on Draco's bedside table. Inside were a selection of vials filled with the violet liquid Draco drunk daily, all hung neatly in rows of test tube racks. Blaise pulled one vial up and passed it to his friend who was rolling around and rubbing his face.

"Eurgh, I hate mornings." Draco moaned, groggily opening one eye.

"That you do." Blaise concurred. "Down in one then."

Draco drunk the purple potion and shuddered as the potion rushed into his system.

"Taste bad?" Blaise asked him casually.

"No, it's just all tingly." Draco laughed, now feeling giddy as the pressing urges of his Veela nature scampered away from the path of the potion, retreating to the back of his mind. As it retreated from his limbs, the Veela subconscious forced its ticklish magic onto Draco's skin, warming it with the same feeling he got when Harry touched his skin, reminding Draco's conscious that he'd miss that pleasure every time it was locked away. In some form, with the Veela subconscious active, Draco always felt marvellously bright and vibrant.

The magic left a feeling of constant pleasure on Draco's skin – apparently to make the Veela in him more eager to initiate contact with his mate. The one thing Draco avoided above all else was initiating contact with his mate. Not only was Draco terribly conflicted about it, but he could only imagine how repulsed Potter would be if Draco suddenly started cracking onto him with the things Draco's Veela side had in mind.

Draco didn't like relying on anyone, and having to rely on Potter was bad enough without the urge to take advantage of him. To have Potter hate him even more than he used to would be like breaking something sacred to Draco, as the burgeoning friendship that was forming between them was something akin to the friendship Draco had envisioned all those years ago when he had first extended his hand on the Hogwarts express.

It was built on the fragile reliance of each other due to some bizarre magical bond that had escalated beyond either of their control. From this bond they had formed a friendship of association, and that bond seemed so tenuous to Draco that he would not risk jeopardising it no matter how much his darker side wanted to. The friendship was so fraught with unlikely odds that it was a miracle it had lasted this long.

"Remember yet?" Blaise prodded as Draco was lost in thought and the retreating sensation of bliss from his limbs.

"What?"

"God, you're ridiculous." Blaise sighed. "Pansy will smack you if she hears you've forgotten. Right in the face."

"Not in the face." Draco laughed, more awake now, shucking off the covers and slipping off the edge of the bed. He looked at the alarm clock at the edge of his bed, now redundant for alarm purposes due to a particularly potent silencing charm on a rainy day last term.

"Blaise, you Persian idiot! It's a Saturday! Why wake me up at 6 on a Saturday, of all days? I ask you! Why!" Draco exclaimed, his hate for mornings fuelling his outrage.

"You'll get it. I promised not to tell you myself. You're waking up because …" Blaise laughed, prompting Draco to remember his promise from earlier in the week.

"Ah, the Ravenclaw – Hufflepuff match!" Draco smiled triumphantly.

"Exactly, my sleepy compatriot!" Blaise crowed, drawing two shining bottles of Firewhiskey from the bag under his cloak. "We're going on a bludger bender!"

The two boys laughed, anticipation of the drinking game they played every Hufflepuff match against another team heightening their euphoric mood.

A jaunty knock on the door of the dorm room diverted their attention. Blaise hurriedly hid the whiskey bottles as the door swung open.

"Oh." He said, and laughed. "I thought you were a teacher."

"Firrrrewhiskey!" Pansy crowed in a fake Scottish accent. "I am confiscating this on behalf of Gryffindor morality, Zabini, Malfoy. You should know betterrr. I'll just take these to my office now, to prrrrotect you from yourselves." Pansy mimed drinking the bottles of Firewhiskey for the entertainment of her friends. Draco and Blaise laughed, going along with the play.

"Grrrranger," She fake slurred, continuing the show. "What a smart girrrl you are. Yes, bring the Golden Trio, we'll all have a parrrty. Points to Gryffindor all rrrround."

"Ha ha," Blaise jumped up and pretended to push invisible glasses up his nose, flattening his fringe. "I'll go professor, who are we saving today?"

Draco continued to laugh, sitting in his pyjama's still half wrapped up in his silk blankets.

"Show some Moral Fibre Blaise, you're not showing enough Moral Fibre to be a true Gryffindor." He called out. Blaise and Pansy jumped closer to Draco and piled onto his bed, jostling the cushions.

"Oh look, Draco's in dangerrrrr!" Pansy crowed, jubilant, piling on top of him and squashing her friend with a pillow.

"Must show moral fibre!" Blaise cried out, diving into a pile on top of Draco.

"Stop! Stop, you're squashing me!" Draco laughed, his friends were close enough to him that, were they any one else, he would have hexed them back immediately, but as Draco trusted Pansy and Blaise, he didn't give a second thought to his powers.

"Don't worry Draco, Harry Potter to the rescue!" And Blaise began tickling Draco underneath the cushions.

"Ten points to Grrryffindorrr!" Pansy laughed, tickling Draco as well.

Draco was immensely ticklish, even more so than usual since his dose of potion this morning. His laughter overtook his whole body, and seeing this opportunity, Draco's Veela side pushed to the forefront of his mind.

"Ha ahahahahahah, stop, stop, ahhhh!" Draco squealed.

"Show him more moral fibre, Potterrrr!" Pansy giggled.

"Harry, Harry stop!" Draco panted. "No more!"

"I'll show you moral fibre in a minute!" Blaise reached down to tickle his friend's side, and the touch of his hand brought on a very different reaction from Draco.

Draco's fingers reached up and brushed along Blaise's hand and arm, bringing a tingling sensation with them as the Veela in Draco emerged. Draco's eyes seemed glazed as he purred up at his friend.

"Show me your moral fibre, Harry."

Blaise faltered in his game, shocked at the change in his friend.

"Harry?" Blaise queried, one brow raised.

The room slowed down.

Draco blinked at the sudden halt in activity and slowly came back to himself.

"What?"

"Oh Draco, why didn't you tell me you had the hots for Potter?" Pansy smacked him playfully, excited at the prospect that her feelings theory was developing.

Draco blanched. "I don't!"

"You just called me Harry and Veela-ed all up on my arm." Blaise was looking at Draco suspiciously.

"I swear, I don't! I mean, I didn't. It was an accident."

Blaise smirked. "You mean you accidentally slipped into Veela mode, tip toed your fingers up my arm and said to me 'Show me your moral fibre, Harry'?" The last bit he intoned in a breathy falsetto, intending to lighten the dread on his friend's face.

"Oh god, did I say that?" Draco paled even further, if that was humanely possible.

Pansy cracked a grin. "Oh, you're in for it now Drakie. We'll get some liquor in you and you'll be calling us all Harry by the end of the night."

Draco blushed furiously, the colour racing back to his cheeks. "Fine, I won't drink then."

"He won't drink!" Blaise exclaimed. "Now look what you've done Pansy!"

"I was only joking." Pansy pouted. "Can't Draco take a joke of a morning? Oh no wait, I forgot. He can't." She grinned at her blonde friend who shook himself out of his shocked stupor. Draco saw his friends were trying to change the topic to make him feel better, something Draco would never have done if one of his friends had gone dreamy over a Gryffindor. Which he hadn't, Draco told himself. In the back of his mind his Veela side was smug, feeling the confusion it had caused.

"Fine." Draco snapped out of his moment of embarrassment to reassure his friends. "It is a Hufflepuff match, there's no way we can have a bludger bender without drinking at least a bit."

"True that." Blaise concurred, slapping his friend on the back. "And with Westley out of the hospital wing, Ravenclaw's beaters are bound to make this a good one."

"Oh you boys. I don't play it for the sport I play it for the Firewhiskey!" Pansy cheered, clinking the bottles under Blaise's coat playfully.

"Of course you do." Draco dryly replied.

"How 'bout a round to start off the day then?" Pansy giggled.

"A – It's six am, Pans. And B – It's six am." Draco scowled.

"Your point?" Pansy asked him with a straight face, pouring whiskey into the three shot glasses she conjured into the air.

Draco shrugged. "Just saying."

Blaise picked up his glass. "Alright then, I officially declare today's game, the start of the Ravenclaw – Hufflepuff bludger bender, adjourned. No chickening out, never turn down a dare, and the prize for the winner is getting utterly smashed."

"Cheers to that." Pansy squealed and downed her glass.

"Some things are worth waking up for." Draco nodded and gulped down his shot of the fiery liquid.

Blaise drank his shot of Firewhiskey and shivered all over. The hot liquid had more of an effect on Blaise due to his Persian blood, and he was the bawdiest of the trio. He clapped exuberantly and pointed dramatically at Draco.

"Gasp!" Yes, he said gasp. "Undressed Veela at twelve o' clock! What are you doing Draco, put some clothes on, before you stun us all out of the castle!" Blaise pretended to flick his hair back and swoon. Pansy giggled.

"The blonde that makes the boys drop, Draco Malfoy everyone, Draco Malfoy." She said, as if she were announcing an act.

Draco jumped out of bed and ran on tip toes to his cupboard, sprawling himself against its oak doors.

"Slytherins, please! Control yourselves!" He said, fluttering his lashes. Blaise threw a pillow at his head.

"Oh, so sorry. My hand slipped."

"Down your pants!" Draco quipped.

"Ohhh, burn!" Pansy giggled.

"Get dressed already, you blonde Veela tart!" Blaise quipped with narrowed eyes.

"Hmm, shall I wear Ravenclaw colours? Or a full mascot costume?" Draco mused playfully, assessing his wardrobe.

"You could go with your wings out and say you've come dressed as a raven." Pansy squealed with excitement.

"Yeah, no." Draco shot her down, a sly grin on his face.

"You could wear a dress and go as Rowena Ravenclaw. No one would know you're not a girl, just show them your oh-so-pretty Veela face." Blaise teased his friend.

"Ha, ha, ha, you're so funny. No." Draco laughed.

"Oh! Oh! I've got it!" Pansy jumped up and down on Draco's bed with excitement. She burst out laughing. "Oh how excellently devious it would be!"

"What? What?" Blaise asked her, equally as excited.

Pansy straightened up and sat as regally as he was able. "Don't tell me you don't know Mr Potter? Ten points from Grrrryfindorrrr!" The Scottish accent was back.

"Oh, we should so go as the Golden Trio; that would be epic!" Blaise crowed.

Pansy laughed. Her excitement diverted as she waved her hand in the air, as if answering a question. "Ooh, ooh, sir, sir, ooh, sir! Am I getting it right? Sir, sir?"

"Eurgh," Draco frowned. "I am not going as the Weasel."

"But don't you want to sit next to Potter at the match, Draco?" Blaise asked his sweetly, batting his eyes and wearing a cheesy grin.

"You could go as Chang? Would that cheer you up?" Pansy asked her blushing blonde friend.

"Eurgh, no no no no NO!"

"How funny would that be," Blaise giggled. "Chang looks down and sees herself sitting next to Potter in the crowd. I think she'd fall off her broom, don't you?"

"No, I won't do it. It's too much like complimenting her." Draco scowled.

"What? Because you are hotter than she is?" Pansy asked him.

"Exactly. I don't much fancy flattering her when she's such a crap seeker anyway." Draco crossed his arms.

"Fine. Scrap the Chang idea then. How 'bout little Weasley girl?" Blaise cooed at Draco.

"Yuck. Weaselette. I'd rather go as Chang." Draco poked his tongue out. "Wait, why do I have to go as a girl?"

"So you can see some of Potter's moral fibre." Blaise said innocently. Draco threw one of his shoes at Blaise. Pansy squeaked as it flew through the air, just past her head.

"Watch it!"

"Watch what – ooph!" Blaise looked up in time to see the shoe hit him square in the face.

"Oh, wherever did that come from?" Draco said lightly, examining his nails nonchalantly. "Flying shoes, well Hogwarts is a magical place."

"What in the blazes was that for?" Blaise shouted.

Pansy snorted. "Blazes! Ha, Blaise, what in the Blaise's was that for?"

Draco pulled on a blue shirt, a black jumper and some black skinny jeans. He wrapped a green scarf around his neck and reached for his cloak.

"Slytherin pride, screw Ravenclaw guys." He smirked.

"Like Potter screws Chang?" Blaise prompted, deviously, still touching his pink nose.

"Argh! Bad mental images. Shut up, Blaise. Just shut up!" Draco scowled, screwing his eyes shut and covering his ears with his hands.

"I think Draco's jealous of Chang." Blaise pressed, getting revenge for his hurt cheek.

"Am not. I just so happen to think that girl is vile. Keep your opinions to yourself Blaise."

"Is that an opinion?" Blaise queried.

"Boys, boys, boys!" Pansy yelled loudly, holding her hands up for attention. "We'll go without the role play and the arguments today, alright? We've been planning this bender for a while now, and I will not have you ruin it by bitching at each other. Ok?"

After considering her words, the boys nodded, patching their dispute as quickly as it arose.

"Let us break the fast then, since you're dressed. Saturday is waffles and French toast!" Pansy enthused. Together the group made their way to breakfast and the game of the day had begun.


	13. Chapter 12

"Hurry up Hermione! It's a wonder there'll be any seats left the way you're going!" Ron urged Hermione, wrapping a scarf around her neck and pulling a woolly hat over her thick brown hair.

"I can do it myself, Ron." Hermione complained, batting Ron's hands away as she buttoned up her coat.

The Trio were power-walking to the Quidditch pitch, hurrying to make it to the grandstands. At breakfast an owl knocked a plate of cereal over Hermione and drenched her with the soggy dish. After a slow and squishy walk back to the Gryffindor dorms and repeating the palaver of dressing for the match, the Golden Trio paced down to the oval late for the game. The roar of the crowd compelled Ron to walk faster.

"Come on. I bet we just missed a really good bit too."

The crowd roared and ohh-ed as a sickening crash could be heard from the bottom of the benches. Ron herded his friends up the stairs to the student seating. Harry was craning his neck to the pitch to watch the game, as Hermione's eagle eyes scoured the benches for a place to sit.

"Oh, bad shot there. Chiltern missed the Quaffle, but I suppose that's expected. Angelina could have made that pass, no problem." Harry assessed the game lazily while following his friends to a bench.

"There, look, there's an empty row of seats right there, near the front. Come on then." Hermione pointed to some seats right near the front of the stands. The Trio sidestepped into the bench, edged along the row to the blank spot in the middle and settled in. It soon became apparent why no one was sitting there.

"Finchley! Finchley! Oi, Finchley! Finchley! Yoo hoo! Finchley, hey!" The trio of Slytherins, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and to Harry's chagrin, Draco Malfoy, were baiting the Hufflepuff team, waving the Ravenclaw colours and taunting the Hufflepuff chasers. The Hufflepuff chaser, David Finchley stopped in mid air and shrugged his shoulders at the trio of taunting Slytherins, as if to say 'what?' At that moment, the Ravenclaw beater sent a bludger hurtling across the pitch and it hit Finchley square in the back.

"Wooo! Yeah! Score!" The Slytherin trio cheered, waved and high fived each other as Finchley fell to the floor of the pitch.

"1, 2, 3, bludger!" Parkinson chanted and the group clinked together several glasses of a suspicious liquid before throwing the drinks back and shivering in unison.

"What are you doing?" Hermione screeched, shuffling over to the raucous Slytherin party. Harry and Ron followed her curiously, as they came to the little area set up by the Silver Trio. Rugs and blankets were set up along the row of seats, and a small blue fire was burning in a glass jar in the middle of the seat. Zabini, Parkinson and Malfoy were all huddled under a quilted silk blanket, their faces pink, and in their hands they held something that looked suspiciously like Firewhiskey.

Zabini giggled and motioned to the Gryffindors.

"Well, if it isn't Moral Fibre himself."

Draco scowled at his friend and elbowed him in the ribs, hard, apparently.

"Ow!"

"Ha."

"Are you _drinking_?" Hermione queried, her voice full of scandal.

"No Granger, we're singing opera. What do you think we're doing?" Pansy teased the Gryffindor invaders.

"You were singing opera a minute ago." Blaise commented helpfully, nodding at his dark haired friend.

"I know. I was pretty good, don't you think?" Pansy said in all seriousness.

"Is that Firewhiskey?" Ron asked hopefully, his voice weak with wonder.

"God, you Gryffindors are dim." Draco rolled his eyes, pouring himself another shot.

"It is Firewhiskey! Give it here, then." Ron grinned triumphantly.

"Why, you want to play too, Weasley?" Pansy questioned disdainfully.

"Play?" Ron asked.

"No, we don't want to play. Firewhiskey is a banned substance at Hogwarts. We're confiscating it!" Hermione reprimanded both the Slytherins and her friend's curiosity. She held out her gloved hand expectantly.

There was a moment's silence as the Slytherins regarded her, and then promptly burst out laughing.

"Confiscate it! Granger wants to confiscate it! Oh that is too good." Zabini laughed.

"You can come and confiscate it over here then." Malfoy chortled, holding one bottle out teasingly. "I reckon you could only confiscate it for two, maybe three rounds. Then, bang, flat on your face. Bye-bye Granger."

"She's like McGonagall!" Pansy squealed, putting on her fake Scottish accent again. "Pointssss to Grrryfindor all rrrrround!"

The Slytherins all collapsed with laughter, leaning on each other's shoulders, the bottles of Firewhiskey hanging lazily from their hands.

Hermione stood flabbergasted, with her hands on her hips. Ron stared longingly at the flagons of whiskey, and Harry was mesmerized by the sight of Malfoy laughing.

"What are you doing anyway?" Hermione frowned.

Draco peered down onto the pitch and saw the medi-wizards carry Finchley off the pitch. He clapped his hands gleefully and grinned a wicked grin.

"Just a little bludger bender, Granger. Nothing you'd be interested in really, so if you don't mind, round six is about to begin." Malfoy leaned close to the edge of the barrier and cat-called down to the Hufflepuffs on the ground. "Get back up here, the game isn't finished yet. Yellow cowards!"

Harry laughed at the blonde's uninhibited behaviour and Hermione gave him a cautious look. Ron seemed in awe of something.

"Fred and George told me about bludger benders. Are you really doing one, start to finish?"

"Ron!" Hermione chided him.

"What's the matter Granger? Too challenging for you? It's a learning experience isn't it? After all, you've never played wizard drinking games before, am I right? I don't suppose you even know what it is." Blaise leaned casually against the seat behind him and fixed Hermione with a curious stare.

Hermione scowled and bit her lip. She didn't like not knowing things.

"What is a bludger bender then?"

Pansy grinned at Hermione, although the grin was more like a quick flash of teeth.

"Knew you couldn't resist. Few can."

"A bludger bender is a wizard drinking game, played at particularly poor Quidditch matches, wherein players have to take a shot of Firewhiskey every time a bludger hits one of the flyers." Blaise explained indulgently.

"That's ghastly!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I'm not finished!" Blaise waggled his finger at the Gryffindor prefect and Pansy giggled.

"You don't interrupt the man!" She gave Hermione an exasperated glance. "But –" Hermione protested.

"Any who, the aim of the game is to cause as many bludger related accidents as possible, because if you can't take a shot for every goal made, you have to do a dare, and you _can't_ chicken out!" Blaise continued in a dramatic fashion. He raised his glass and tipped it to the Gryffindors. "It would actually be quite useful if you would play, as we're trying to catch Draco out on a dare. He's been dare free all game, and we want to see him do something embarrassing."

"Don't blame me just because I'm brilliant Blaise. I have a natural talent not to embarrass myself." Draco smirked.

Hermione stood dumbstruck by the casual nature of the Slytherins to causing physical damage to Quidditch players.

"How do you win a bludger bender without doing at least one embarrassing thing?" Ron said quickly, disbelieving. "I didn't even play last time my brothers had a game, and I still hand to climb a windmill in the dark."

Hermione fixed a startled look on Ron, puzzling to this seemingly standard wizard practise.

"Climb a windmill in the dark? What kind of dares did you play?" Draco spluttered, holding onto the railing, laughing.

"Country dares." Blaise rolled his eyes. "Pre-school dares."

"They were tough dares, alright?" Ron protested defensively. "That windmill was haunted."

"This entire castle is haunted, what's your point?" Pansy said matter of factly.

"Well, how are your dares any different?" Hermione queried, intrigued now that it appeared the 'bludger bender' wasn't just a depraved Slytherin sport.

"Play and find out." Blaise challenged the Gryffindor girl.

Hermione was torn. She wasn't one to back down on anything, the Gryffindor courage she possessed urging her to meet any challenge, but rules mattered to her. She couldn't break the rules like this.

"Taste a little anarchy for once." Blaise grinned, picking up on her hang up and egging her on. "Everybody does it. I guarantee you'll like it."

Hermione paused for another moment, before sitting down on the rugs next to the tipsy Slytherins.

"Fine. But only this once." She agreed, a tight lipped grimace across her slightly flushed face. The prospect of minor rebellion stirring her up a little.

"Excellent, give me a glass." Ron cheered, hopping on the bench next to Hermione.

Harry stood still, watching his friends willingly cave to the Slytherin taunting. He had a conscience to wrestle with. He had promises he had made to avoid and abstain from furthering the bond with the oh-so-tempting Slytherins. One Slytherin in particular. Watching the game wouldn't hurt, sure, but playing a drinking game with said Slytherin might cause unnecessary problems.

"I might just watch for this round." Harry said reluctantly, sitting down next to Hermione slowly.

The Slytherins groaned.

"Noooo, whatever happened to Moral Fibre?" Blaise frowned. "What happened to Wonder Boy? The Chosen Brew? The Boy Who's Liver Lived?"

"Nothing happened!" Harry protested. "I just don't feel like drinking so early in the day."

"We've been drinking since six o' clock, Potter. That's no excuse." Pansy scolded.

"I don't want to embarrass myself!"

"You do that enough already." Pansy sniggered.

"Hey, if Potter doesn't want to play, he doesn't have to." Draco suddenly told his friends, shocking the Gryffindors with his attitude. Harry looked gratefully up at the blonde, but all gratitude ceased when he saw the mischievous expression he wore. "I'm prepared to be understanding if he's scared."

"Hey, I am not scared." Harry glared defiantly at the Veela boy in front of him.

"Prove it then. Unless you'd rather chicken out and run back to the Gryffindor dorms like a good little boy? Potter." Draco smirked, goading Harry.

"I'm not running anywhere." Harry stood up to face Draco's sly grin.

"Prove it." Draco smiled, holding up his shot glass of Firewhiskey and surveying Harry's reaction through narrowed eyes.

Harry set his jaw stubbornly, took the shot glass from Draco, brushing his hand up against the gloved hand of his bond partner sending a shock between them that made Draco jump, and tossed the liquor down his throat. The Firewhiskey coursed through Harry's body with a fire that matched the sensation the bond created for Harry. Small tremors shook down Harry's spine and he blinked as the whiskey shot to his brain. He grinned triumphantly up at Draco who was staring incredulously back at him.

"Alright, I'm in." Harry conceded.

The Slytherins cheered and raised their glasses in celebration. Draco took the glass back from Harry and looked at the golden dregs swilling at the bottom of the cup. The satisfied curve to his lips indicated that he found Harry's proof more than acceptable. His eyes flicked up to Harry's, a gleam of silver ringed around his iris, and with that glance he drained the last of Harry's cup.

"Fine Potter," He grinned at the shocked look on Harry's face. He leant close to the Gryffindor as he tried his intimidation tactics. "Just be prepared to lose."

"Ooooohh!" Blaise crowed. "How's that for Moral Fibre! Alright!"

"Shut up Blaise. It's Weasley's turn first." Draco declared, casting a vindictive look at the red head.

"Hey!" Ron panicked. "That's not fair, I only just got here."

"You seemed pretty eager to play before." Draco replied with narrowed eyes, clearly taking this game as an opportunity to get back at Weasley for all the times he had humiliated him over the past few weeks.

"And besides." Blaise chimed in. "We've been playing already. It is fair, because we've done more rounds then you."

Ron caved to the undeniable Slytherin logic. Holding out the glass Hermione had conjured for him, the rather small glass, he motioned for the Slytherins to pour him a round.

"Can I have one before I go? To loosen up a bit."

"No." Draco sniffed and held the bottle of Firewhiskey close to his chest. "You only get a shot if you cause an accident."

"But you just gave Harry a shot!"

"That's different. Play by the rules or there's no drink for you." Draco sternly decreed.

"You're not playing by the rules." Ron's chin stubbornly jutted out.

"I don't have to. I've caused my accidents." Draco grinned. "Don't be a sore drunk Weasley."

"I haven't drunk anything yet!"

"Precisely!" Pansy intervened, seeing that the pattern of argument between Draco and Ron would only continue if attention was not otherwise diverted to the pitch. "So get over by that ledge, and get the ball rolling, so to speak."

Ron grumbled and trudged over to the railing of the stands. He waved his hands around a bit.

"Er… Oi, you. Look there." Ron called out awkwardly.

"Poor form." Blaise drawled.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?"

"Be creative. You play Quidditch, supposedly." Draco pointed out vindictively. "How would you distract players? Other than that appalling show you call 'keeping'."

"Hey now. Ron's a good keeper." Harry defended his friend.

Draco's eyes flew to Harry, a sort of sheepish defiance displayed. "Whatever you say Potter."

Ron took Draco's words into consideration though, and focused back onto the game, employing tactics now to participate better.

"Hey, you! Smith! Watch the posts! Left post! They're coming in for a left feint! Block the left post."

Smith, the Hufflepuff keeper wheeled to cover the left post at Ron's suggestion, failing to read the signs of the actual game, instead following the renowned Gryffindor keeper's calls. As he swayed across the pitch to cover the posts, both a raging bludger and the Ravenclaw chaser with the Quaffle under his arm hurtled over to the goalposts. The keeper startled, as the Quaffle sailed through the right hoop, scoring ten points for the blue house. Smith reeled mid air and tried vainly to reach out for the Quaffle as it went through the hoop, but was sideswiped by the upcoming bludger that punched into his stomach when he turned.

"YES!" Ron crowed. "I did it, I caused an accident! Give me a shot."

"Uh, uh, uh." Draco waggled his finger. "The goal was scored before you caused the accident. That means you still have to do a dare."

"But I caused the accident. Smith got a bludger to the gut, that means I get a shot." Ron yelled angrily at the smirking blonde boy.

"You also have to do a dare, as you missed the goal. It's called a penalty Weasley. Get used to it." Draco smirked.

"Alright!" Pansy stepped between the boys, as their expressions were becoming murderous. "Intervening. Draco's right, you missed the goal, so you have to do a dare, but you did cause a rather spectacular accident without relying on magic, so as a reward, you get two shots!"

Ron grumbled. "I'll bloody need more than two shots if I have to do a stupid dare."

"Hmm, good idea Weasley." Draco mused with suspicious enthusiasm. "Two shots for Weasel here. I've thought of his dare."

Ron held up his cup for the amber liquid and swallowed it when the cup was full. He shuddered, feeling the rush of heat that Firewhiskey was renowned for.

"So warm. I could get used to double shots of this." Ron grinned goofily.

"Have you had Firewhiskey before, Weasley?" Blaise asked casually.

"Yeah, at Christmas, and in the holidays last term." Ron laughed, remembering the event. "Bill came home with this really pricey vintage whiskey, and we all had a bit. It was great." Ron grinned at Hermione and Harry, who grinned appreciatively back. Pansy noticed the glances.

"No way, so you've had some too Granger. Didn't know you had it in you. I have to admit that I'm a wee bit proud now." She giggled.

"What's to be proud of?" Hermione shrugged. "It's just a drink. It's just a little stronger than Muggle whiskey, really."

Pansy wrinkled her nose at the mention of Muggle whiskey. Blaise seemed interested by the conversation.

"So how long have you been drinking Muggle whiskey for then, Miss Prefect?"

"Oh, I only had a few sips of my dad's whiskey. It's nothing like that."

"Did you like Firewhiskey?" Draco asked the Gryffindors. His eyes were lingering on Harry, but Hermione answered.

"Yes, I suppose. It's very hot to drink though. Muggle whiskey is drunk cold."

"Who drinks their whiskey cold? That's ridiculous." Draco exclaimed. Harry couldn't help but snigger at the pureblood's culture-shock.

"Evidently, some do." Blaise answered Draco's question, his eyes were following Harry's reaction as well, seeming to understand more than most.

"Was that your first Firewhiskey then?" Pansy asked Hermione. "In the holidays with Weasley?"

Hermione blushed faintly. "Yes."

Pansy, in her drunken demeanour, put little consideration into her next sentence.

"So do you make a habit of getting drunk at Weasley's house then?"

"No!" Hermione scowled. "I don't make a habit of getting drunk anywhere. I don't much fancy this game anymore. I think I'll go back to the castle."

Ron frowned. "Don't go. We haven't watched the game."

"It was your turn next anyway Granger." Blaise nodded to her. "Try at least one game. It's a bit of wizard culture for you. Give it a go."

"I won't stay if people tease me." Hermione frowned.

"I wasn't teasing you." Pansy protested. "I didn't realise. I always talk like that with Draco and Blaise. They don't seem to mind."

"She does talk like that." Blaise added. He then mouthed to the Gryffindors. "Always!"

Hermione hesitated. Harry suddenly realised that if Hermione were to leave and go to the castle, he'd have to go too, as Hermione wasn't going to leave Harry alone with Draco anymore.

"Stay for a bit, Hermione." Harry said to her softly. "Just for a while longer."

She sighed and gave Harry a 'mum' look that would rival Mrs Weasley's. The sort of look that conveyed layers of meaning, the meaning Harry took as 'I'm watching you and know exactly what you're up to'.

"Alright. I don't want to cause an accident though."

"Pomfrey will fix them up. You just focus on the game." Blaise pulled out the bottle of Firewhiskey that was under his cloak and held it out for Hermione. She pulled her small shot glass out of thin air, conjuring the intricate cup in a second. She put it on the bench.

"One accident before they make a goal?"

"Yes." Blaise answered.

Hermione approached the railing and drew her wand from her sleeve. She stood watching the game for a moment, then started her incantation. At first it seemed that nothing happened, then all at once, all the birds rose up from the forbidden forest and swooped down on the players before careening off the pitch. The players all looked about, noting the occurrence as odd, and while they paused to look at the sky, the two bludgers took the initiative and smashed into a Hufflepuff chaser. He fell from his broom, which was relatively near to the ground in the first instance, and made a fuss for the medi-wizards on the floor of the oval.

Hermione turned around to the group who were watching her tactics with wide eyes. As no one moved to congratulate her immediately, she picked up the small flute of amber liquid from the bench and drank it, pulling a face as she swallowed the alcohol.

"Ohh, that is hot."

"Nice Hermione." Ron congratulated her.

"Subtle. I like it." Blaise nodded.

"That was a clever spell. How did you make all the birds come out like that?" Pansy asked curiously.

"It was a noise. It called the birds. Didn't harm them at all." Hermione said lightly, still feeling the shivers of the Firewhiskey.

Harry was looking at Draco, who had frowned when he saw Hermione produce the spell. Harry wasn't sure what he had expected. It was just interesting to watch Draco's reaction. Which was minimal, but still told Harry a lot. Draco did not hear the noise. His Veela nature was completely different to birds and other flying creatures, apparently. Harry had never seen Draco fly using his wings, which made Harry wonder if it was possible. Harry snapped out of his reverie as Draco turned and addressed the group.

"Oh, I almost forgot Weasley's dare!"

Hermione looked up, now considerably more relaxed about the game as she had just proved that it was another thing in which she excelled.

"That's right Ron. You were going to do a dare."

"I caused an accident." Ron protested.

"You still have to do the dare. It will be fun. Please Ron." She smiled at him. Ron, who looked like he was about to run when the dare was mentioned before now seemed to be glued to the floor.

"Right." He replied absently.

"So Weasley's dare," Draco announced, "Is that he has to remove a piece of clothing for every round he misses."

That snapped Ron out of his stupor and he whirled on Draco, livid.

"Remove a piece of clothing! What are you, a bloody pervert! Why can't I keep my clothes on?"

Hermione started giggling. The alcohol had obviously affected her early, as she was blushing pink at the suggestion of Ron stripping.

"Dares are unpleasant Weasley, and this one is particularly unpleasant." Draco smirked, unfazed by Ron's threatening stance.

"It's bloody freezing today. I shouldn't have to do this!" Ron growled at Draco's face.

"That's your incentive not to lose next time then, isn't it?" Draco pointed out politely, making no move to defend himself from Ron. Harry frowned at this. Ron was holding Draco by the collar of his shirt. Draco was just sitting in his seat, sneering up at Ron's reddening face.

_Shouldn't he be defending himself,_ Harry thought. _Why doesn't he do something? Protect himself?_

Harry was building up the urge to intervene, as protecting Draco was Harry's responsibility, when Ron released Draco's collar and swore.

"You're bloody annoying Malfoy, I swear." Ron grumbled as he unravelled the scarf from around his neck.

"Oh thanks Weasel, I do try _so _hard."

"Ha!" Ron laughed bitterly. It seemed the pair was slowly getting into a routine of co-existing peaceably. The out and out fights had simmered into continual teasing, which was an improvement, Harry realised. Perhaps they could get along, eventually.

"Potter's turn now!" Blaise cheered.

"Wasn't it your turn Blaise?" Draco turned to him suddenly.

"No, I've had my turn. It is most definitely Potter's turn." Blaise replied, giving Draco a critical look. Draco pouted and sat back in his seat, the bizarre communication remained unexplained. Harry shook it off and stood up, approaching the railing. He saw Draco pour a shot of Firewhiskey into the cup he had drunk from before, and Harry smiled a little to himself. Harry knew that Draco probably didn't notice, but each time Harry sipped from Draco's glass he imagined he was having some sort of indirect kiss with the blonde. The whiskey did carry the excessively sweet taste of vanilla and apples that Harry associated with Draco. The scent that hung in the air around the blonde, and that intensified when his wings or skin was exposed. Needless to say Harry now liked eating apples a lot more than he had before.

Harry drew near the railing and surveyed the game below quickly. He could yell at the players, or make some magical scene. Harry decided to go for the simplest option.

Blaise watched Potter survey the game with his back to the group, and then saw him throw something onto the pitch.

"What was –"

The two seekers immediately raced down towards the falling object, jostling each other to catch it first. Cho Chang reached the object and caught it, cheers erupting from the Ravenclaw students, however, when she held it up and examined it, it became clear that the object was not the snitch, but a gold wrist watch. As soon as it became clear that Chang held a watch, the Hufflepuff seeker whirled through the air and slammed straight into the path of a cruising bludger. Laughter erupted in the student seating, as the game seemed to be more of a lampooning Quidditch game than one to be taken seriously.

"Ohoh! Nice one Potter!" Blaise crowed. "Elegant! Efficient! And hil-bloody-arious! Take a bow, sir, you deserve one."

The other players of the bludger bender applauded Harry's win and cheered for his victory, but Harry was still watching the pitch.

Cho Chang was holding up Harry's wristwatch, examining it, and put it in the pocket of her Quidditch robes. She grinned at Harry, who quickly stepped away from the railing and sat back down with the Slytherins.

"You didn't even have to use magic. That was classy." Pansy commented, holding out an edge of the silk quilted blanket for Harry to slip under, as the temperature had dropped by several more degrees. Harry joined the group under the blanket, surprising Ron and Hermione, who edged closer to the Slytherins now that they saw that Harry was prepared to trust their hospitality.

"Yeah, well, I don't have to do a dare now." Harry replied in a distracted manner.

"What will happen to your watch?" Draco inquired, trying not to sound too concerned.

Harry was about to answer, when they noticed a Ravenclaw player hovering suspiciously close to their portion of the railing. Harry looked up when he realised who it was.

"Cho." He called out to her.

"Did you drop your watch Harry?" She asked him, a knowing smirk playing about her lips as she dangled the clock piece to show the group.

"How did you guess?" Harry grinned back at her.

"You drop things too easily Harry. You're supposed to hold on to your precious items."

"Well, can I have it back then?" Harry moved on the bench and the clink of the glasses resounded.

Cho tossed her hair back and laughed.

"So it is a bludger bender." She hovered closer to the group, every so often glancing about the pitch for a glimpse of the snitch. "No wonder everyone's been so accident prone. Did you win or lose then?"

"What do you think?" Harry raised one eyebrow and tried to keep a straight face.

"Fine. Don't tell me." Cho called back to him. "Just try to leave the Ravenclaws alone, will you. We'll win the game anyway, but we'd rather be the ones visiting the hospital wing, not staying there."

"Can do." Harry grinned. He got out from under the blankets and approached the railing holding out his hand for the watch. "Good flying by the way."

"Thanks." Cho grinned. She stared at Harry's outstretched hand for a while.

"My watch?" Harry called to her.

Cho poked out her tongue and chose to hi-five Harry's hand instead.

"Hey!"

"If you want the watch back, you'll have to win it from me. I can play games too you know."

"Not with me." Harry smiled arrogantly for a moment. Cho only laughed and started to fly away from the group.

"That's what you think Harry Potter, that's what you think." She suddenly put on a burst of speed and flew to the opposite side of the pitch, making her perch above the stadium to scout for the snitch.

Harry was still smiling as he turned around to see the faces of the group watching him. Hermione and Ron were pleasantly surprised. Pansy and Blaise looked suitably scandalised.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You and Chang? Really Potter?" Pansy asked him.

"Really what?"

"Are you dating?" She pressed on. Blaise didn't say anything, but he was frowning.

"We used to, but not now."

"Well it sounded like she wants to date you." Pansy wryly added.

"She was just being friendly."

"Very friendly." Pansy giggled.

Harry figured that Pansy was just teasing him, having adapted to the Slytherin way of communicating, and sat down on the bench next to her, again huddling under the blanket.

"Whatever." He shrugged. Ron was looking at him in a decidedly male way that suggested he was curious as to Harry's relationship with Cho. Harry shrugged at Ron again, communicating that he didn't know about Cho's feelings either. However, when he saw Hermione's expression he began to worry. She looked both sympathetic and angry, and didn't seem to be looking completely at Harry. Harry turned to see what she was looking at when Pansy suddenly grabbed his face.

"So, uh, any whoo Potter. Um, have a shot of whiskey."

"What're you-? Hey."

"That's right, he hasn't taken his shot. Come on now Potter, down in one." Blaise jumped up and poured a glass of Firewhiskey for Harry. Harry tried to look around for Draco's glass, the glass he had intended to drink from, but Blaise shoved the glass he had poured into Harry's hand and Pansy tried to tip the glass into his mouth.

"Hey, I can drink it by myself, alright?" Harry protested.

"That's right." Draco called out, a twinge of emotion layered in his voice. "Potter's not a baby; he can drink it on his own."

Harry wrested the Firewhiskey from Pansy and tried to sit straight. He moved to see Draco, to thank him.

"Thanks Draco." The rest of his conversation was forgotten when he saw the blank look on Draco's face. His skin was glowing slightly and he seemed to be trying his hardest to look nonchalant. Harry was just staring at the blonde.

"What? What are you all gawking at?" Draco snapped. It seemed he recognised the expressions that Ron and Hermione wore, and looked down to see his skin was glowing.

"Oh."

Draco looked cautiously towards the group.

"Um, close your eyes?" He told the group, although it came out like a question.

"Never." Hermione breathed.

"Oh shit." Draco swore, and reached inside his coat pocket, pulling out a small vial of purple liquid. He undid the cap and drank it quickly, before his friends could sidle any closer to him. After Draco shivered it seemed he was filled with a newfound confidence and he shut his eyes, willing the glow to recede. His friends blinked back and recovered their common sense.

"Sorry Drakie." Pansy simpered. "Didn't mean to hug you. Oh who am I kidding?" She grinned, intent on lightening the mood.

"If you could do that when we make our way back to the castle tonight, that'd be great man." Blaise laughed, clapping his friend on the back. "I'd like to see where we're going."

"Bloody hell." Ron moaned. "I hate it when you do that."

"It's not my fault." Draco whinged. Harry felt a twinge of guilt, as he often saw Draco's predicament as his fault.

"Do you need another exchange?" Harry asked quickly.

"No." Draco replied. "I have potion, I'm fine."

"I've been wondering about that potion actually." Hermione piped in. "It's just that it may be harmful for you to suppress your Veela instincts, if that's what the potion is for."

"That's not what it's for." Draco replied sharply.

"Oh." Hermione frowned. "What is it for then?"

"It's a self control potion." Draco told the inquisitive bunch reluctantly, as if he'd rather discuss anything else.

"Self control?" Hermione mused. "But does it control your actions or your instincts?"

"Snape gave it to me, so I doubt it is dangerous Granger." Draco shrugged but offered no further information.

"That didn't answer my question." Hermione pointed out.

"Well, neither will I." Draco stubbornly crossed his arms. Before Hermione could press further Draco handed Harry the glass of Firewhiskey he had poured for him before, as most of the Firewhiskey in the glass Blaise had poured for Harry had spilt in the tussle earlier. "Your shot Potter."

Harry reached for the glass and couldn't help the surge of electricity that zimmed between the boys when Harry's hand brushed past the skin hidden under Draco's woollen gloves. He tried his hardest to ignore it, as after Draco's sudden burst of Veela energy Harry was trying his utmost to think un-sexy thoughts.

"Thanks." Harry accepted the glass and drank the golden drink, the vanilla aroma sweetening the liquor. The tremors of the whiskey matched the tremors of heat Harry was feeling for other reasons. Harry shook his head and put the glass down, eagerly looking at the Slytherins.

"So, who's up for another round?"

"It's Blaise's turn." Pansy prodded her friend.

"Easy," Blaise nodded and peered from his seat over the railing.

"Your time starts now." Hermione stated, giggling at the muggle reference.

Blaise sat back in his chair and just held his hands in front of him.

"Well, get up then?" Ron told the Persian.

"Oh, not this again." Draco rolled his eyes.

"What?" Both Ron and Harry asked the blonde boy.

Draco motioned to Blaise's outstretched fingers and the Gryffindors noticed that the dark skinned Slytherin had closed his eyes and was mumbling something under his breath.

"What's he doing?" Ron asked tentatively.

"Is that ... wandless magic?" Hermione realised with wide eyes.

"It's his freaky Persian hoodoo stuff that his Dad taught him." Pansy mentioned. She started rocking against Blaise, trying to knock him off balance, but it seemed he was in a trance and proved to be immovable.

"Blaise's family knows ritual magic to do with weather elementals. Some kind of ancient pact, and so Blaise twiddles his fingers and makes it rain." Draco explained sarcastically, as if his friend's talent was mostly an inconvenience.

"He can do that?" Hermione asked him. A light showering of rain descended on the Quidditch pitch.

"Evidently." Draco replied, huddling under the silk blanket so as not to get wet.

Pansy laughed and poked Blaise's belly. She started waving her hand in front of his face and making peek-a-boo noises.

"He goes into a trance, it's really funny. Look," she grabbed the ends of the scarf Blaise wore. "Oh my, I'm Blaise Zabini and I'm so tall and Pansy's not and I can put all her sweets on the highest shelf in the pantry." She mimicked. Whacking her friend in the face with the scarf she sat next to him and began nudging him again, trying to knock him out of his trance.

"Well, if he controls the bloody weather, how can we make him lose?" Ron pondered.

"Ah," Draco leaned forward toward the Gryffindors. "Well, we only have to make it so a goal is scored before he causes an accident, so we've got a fair bit of time before it starts sleeting."

"He makes it snow?" Ron was surprised at the extent of the magic.

"Not very well. He can only do a weak sort of icy sludge. He's better with hot weather, but it wouldn't do well to make it hot in the middle of an English winter. No, even with the weather, there's still a chance that he'll have to do a dare." Draco explained.

"Alright." Hermione grinned triumphantly, eager to meet the challenge Blaise had talked her into facing. She could get him back a little now. "Harry, how do we get a team of Quidditch players to score a goal?"

"That sounds like the start of a joke." Draco sniggered.

"What's the joke?" Hermione asked.

"It's not a very pleasant one." Draco told her promptly and turned to Harry. "So Potter, do you think you can get a team to score a goal without even being on the pitch? That's pretty rich."

"I didn't claim anything. But now that you mention it, I could score twenty goals off pitch." Harry grinned, falling into the regular pattern of boasting and one-up-man-ship that he was used to with the blonde Slytherin.

"As if you could. You couldn't score one goal even if you tried."

"I only need to score once."

"Ha!" Draco laughed. "Only you would say something so stupid and believe it's true."

"Well it's not like you could score a goal. You can barely fly straight, let alone score a goal."

"I am an excellent flyer Potter. And I only need to smile at the keeper and I could make the shot. How are you going to beat that?"

"I can make the goal without flirting, Malfoy." Harry smirked. Ron then piped in with a tag team put down.

"Or is that how you score with all your Quidditch players Malfoy, if you know what I mean?" Ron drawled, clearly finding himself hilarious.

"Ha ha, 'if you know what I mean'. Shut up Weasley." Draco mimicked the redhead sarcastically and stood over by the railing of the stand, surveying the pitch. He drew his wand out and started spelling out in the air in fiery letters "Hawks-head arrow formation, left".

"Oh, are you playing too now?" Harry asked Draco casually, stepping beside him on the railing.

"I'm not playing, I'm winning." Draco smirked as the Ravenclaw captain saw his sign and started moving the team into position. "There's a difference."

"And you think you're going to beat me?" Harry smirked.

"I know I'm going to beat you."

"With the Hawks-head formation?"

"Its simple, elegant, well known, even those Ravenclaw dolts should be able to make it work."

"You just called the smartest house a bunch of dolts?" Harry queried incredulously.

"Please Potter, any house with me in it is obviously the smartest house."

"Yeah Draco, shout up the Slytherins!" Pansy cheered in her drunken state, shoving more forcefully against her Persian friend.

"Pans, you aren't helping the cause much." Draco turned to chastise his friend, one delicate blonde eyebrow raised to question her behaviour.

"You're not that smart." Harry scoffed.

"Like you can talk. Potions guru." Draco laughed. Normally, for example, a year ago, Harry would have found this offensive, but now it just seemed like something Draco would say.

"Ouch, that really hurts." Harry pouted. "I'm better at you in Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Draco wrinkled his nose, as if that minor blip in his school career was a bother to him. "Only marginally."

"Harry was top of the class." Hermione declared smugly, her voice a little louder than usual. The alcohol must have been affecting her early, and Draco noted with some amusement that Hermione Granger was a lightweight.

"He even topped your mark if I remember Granger." Draco replied pleasantly, grinning as the smug expression dropped from the bushy haired Gryffindor's slightly pink face.

Harry laughed. "When you're all done arguing about how excellent I am, can we get back to the game? I don't much fancy snow on a day like today."

"Blaise can only make it snow on a good day." Pansy declared to the group.

"Then the question is, how do we know if today was a good day for Blaise? Blasé." Draco grinned, adding on his friend's nickname as the Ravenclaw team sped down the pitch, its chasers in formation as they narrowed in on the goal posts.

"It won't be in a minute, when he wakes up or whatever and a goal has been scored." Ron grinned, watching both the skilled play by the Ravenclaw chasers and the magically mumbling Slytherin.

"Oh, what will his dare be?" Hermione clapped her hands eagerly.

"Oh, oh! He has to –"Pansy began.

"He has to kiss the nearest Hufflepuff." Draco said, straight faced.

Ron looked sceptically at the pale skinned Slytherin, warily taking in the ice cold set of his slate grey eyes.

"You get off on cruel stuff, don't you?"

Draco again raised his eyebrow at the ginger boy, but a customary smirk spread across Draco's smooth face anyway. Long ago Draco made the decision it was better to be feared than loved. Actually, he wasn't sure if it was his father's decision or his own but Draco had persisted with the dictum nonetheless.

"Why, are you interested Weasley?"

Harry's stomach clenched for some reason unknown to him and he forced a laugh.

"Watch yourself Ron." Harry whispered in his friend's ear, reminding him of his own advice from earlier. "You don't want to be Veela struck. I've been told it's no fun at all."

Ron's nervous laugh was louder than he intended, and he covered his nerves by raising a casual shot of Firewhiskey to his lips. Harry had no idea where he got it from, but he noticed that the bottle Blaise put down before he entered his trance was missing.

"Because you should know, I don't put out just because I'm Veela." Draco continued with a smirk and took great pleasure in seeing Ron choke and splutter on the Firewhiskey he drank.

"I don't – I'm not – I didn't -!" Ron spluttered, wiping the errant liquor from his mouth.

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much D." Pansy nodded at Draco, a wry smile on her lips. She was used to dealing with sexual situations, as she followed Draco nearly every day.

"I'm not gay!" Ron finally got out, his cheeks blushing red. Hermione was merely watching the ordeal with a kind of scholarly detachment.

Blaise snapped out of his trance and gave a dramatic sigh, before leaning forward to chip in his comment.

"With Veela you don't have to be, Weasley. " The Persian winked and then surveyed the pitch. Draco casually slapped his friend on the upside of the head.

"I've told you to stop saying Veela like that Blaise." Draco said irritably.

"Aw, I can't help it. Did I cause an accident?" He asked hopefully.

"No, you have to kiss a Hufflepuff." Draco continued in his cranky monotone.

"What!" Blaise screeched. His dismay was scarcely heard over the Ravenclaw's deafening cheering as their chaser; Anton Dressaud scored the damning goal.

"Damn you Dressaud!" Blaise shouted comically out across the pitch. Pansy burst out laughing and was reluctantly copied by the Gryffindors, Draco's bitter laughter sounding slightly out of place.

"Well, give me a shot anyway. I'd rather kiss a blurry Hufflepuff than a solid one." Blaise reached for his bottle of whiskey than Ron held rather possessively behind his back.

"You mean you're really going to do it?" Ron asked the Persian boy as he passed him the bottle of liquor.

"No chickening out, remember. Of course I'm going to do it. It'll be easy too."

"You said that about causing an accident." Draco commented blithely, examining his nails.

"Please." Blaise scoffed. "I know Hufflepuffs who'd give their right arm to snog me."

"Yes, well it's an ordeal for you. Not for them." Draco pointed out.

"Do you really think Hufflepuffs are that bad?" Hermione asked curiously. "I mean, some of them are really very pretty you know."

"There's Hufflepuffs that are 'really very pretty' and then there's the 'smoking hot' factor in Slytherin. No competition really." Blaise smirked rising from his seat to step up into the bench behind him.

"Hufflepuffs aren't that bad." Harry defended the house.

"A bit full of himself, isn't he." Ron frowned oddly. He was frowning oddly because although he didn't realise, the magical pressure had elevated just slightly in their little group, as Draco's Veela side reared with jealousy as Harry praised the assets of the yellow house. The pressure quickly died down as Pansy pressed her slender hand to the crook of Draco's elbow, directing his attention to Blaise.

He was picking his way through the crowds on the benches, working his way up to a group of Hufflepuff fourth years near the front. Blaise's cheery voice could be heard from the front of the stands.

"Ah, hello there. Sorry to be a bother, but would any of you lovely ladies fancy a one time snog? No?"

The polite grin on the Persian boy's face was priceless. One of the Hufflepuff boys who sat with the girls Blaise approached stood up and seemed to be defending the virtue of his girlfriends.

"What are you playing at Z-Zabini? They don't want anything to do with you."

"No? That's a pity. I'm an excellent kisser." Blaise flashed his pearly grin once again to the Hufflepuff girls.

"Leave them alone." Another fourth year Hufflepuff boy stood forward, protecting the young girls who all seemed to be melting at the prospect of kissing the infamous Blaise Zabini. Blaise seemed to assess the boy for a moment then his hand lashed out and grabbed the Hufflepuff boy by the collar.

"And what are you going to do to stop me, hmm?" Blaise tapped the frightened Hufflepuff boy on the nose and laughed loudly in his face.

"Just kiss someone already!" Draco and Pansy yelled up to their friend in unison.

The attention of the Hufflepuffs flickered to the Slytherins at the front of the stands. The girls raked their eyes appreciatively over Draco's fine Veela physique, and noted that Harry Potter and his friends were with the Veela boy. Few things could be said about Hufflepuffs, but they were excellent gossips and could easily find scandals within the school to spread and slander. They were exceptionally good finders.

Harry realised that by the end of the day by means of Chinese whispers, the story would get around that Harry had been playing a drunken wizarding game of strip Quidditch or something equally as incriminating with the three Slytherins that had the most sensuous reputation in the school. Harry had a minor facepalm moment before refocusing on Zabini's antics.

"Kiss someone eh?" Blaise stared curiously at the Hufflepuff he held by his shirt collar and then threw all caution to the wind. "You're someone."

And he leaned in to the startled fourth year and kissed the boy squarely on the mouth.

Several loud gasps could be heard and eventually the Hufflepuff boy waved his arms in the air and pushed away from Blaise's crushing kiss.

"You're drunk!" The Hufflepuff exclaimed.

"Aw, you're cute too. Bye!" Blaise waved and cut through the crowd of students back to the bludger bender group.

"Blaise Zabini everyone!" Pansy announced loudly as if heralding an act on Broadway. "Debauching innocents since his first year of Hogwarts!"

"Aw, are you proud of me Pans?" Blaise grinned sheepishly.

"You, kissing random strangers! Of course I'm proud!" Pansy cheered.

"I thought you two were going out." Hermione pointed out casually.

"We are." Pansy said very straightforwardly.

"It's what you'd call an 'open relationship'." Blaise reiterated, making the quote marks in the air with his fingers.

"No way." Ron exclaimed.

"It's true." Blaise nodded.

"Come here then!" Pansy threw her arms open and motioned for Blaise to prove their relationship. "Show me what Hufflepuff tastes like."

Blaise eagerly responded, crushing the dark haired Slytherin girl into his arms and pressing his lips to hers. They shared a sensuous kiss for several seconds, and a fair bit of tongue was shown. The Gryffindors and a few of the Hufflepuffs from the stands were watching the torrid kiss with a stunned sense of surprise. Draco rolled his eyes and went back to examining his nails.

The pair pulled away from one another, and then turned to the Gryffindor audience and addressed them with straight faces.

"We're not really a couple." Blaise stated.

"Oh Merlin no." Pansy added with a grin.

"Bloody confusing, you lot." Ron muttered stoutly.

"Well, are you or aren't you?" Hermione asked upfront.

"We are neither." Blaise replied.

"There's a very open ethos in Slytherin, as most of us get chaperoned or match made outside of school. So we make the most of our freedom at school." Pansy explained.

"Yeah, I'm all set to be married to this rich Warlock's daughter when I graduate. I'll miss my time with Pansy and Draco here when I leave for the ball and chain." Blaise sighed nostalgically. Draco punched his friend's arm in a sort of playful gesture of affection.

"Pig."

"Don't I know it." Blaise said contentedly.

"So what, you're all getting married as soon as you leave school? Is that it?" Hermione's eyebrows shot through her brown fringe, her voice disbelieving.

"So you've all had sex with each other?" Ron's question was slightly more intimate, as he was familiar with pureblood marriages, not so much with the sexual practises though.

"No and no." Draco addressed both questions before his friends could. "Slytherin isn't some grand free for all. The boundaries of physical attention are just slightly less secure in our house, that's all. And even the marriage thing is looking a bit shaky now the new Veela laws are being imposed on travel."

Blaise looked slightly put out, not about the marriage bit. "Dracoooo! Why do you have to wreck my fun? Weasley would have believed me if I told him we had kinky orgies every night. Why halt progress like that?"

"Why is the marriage thing shaky?" Harry queried.

"Because Blaise's mum has Veela blood, the ministry's not going to let him travel without extracting some compliance treaty from her. And to top that, his bride's father is all set on bonding with a Veela of his own, as a sort of concubine, so Blaise won't be safe there."

"I thought Blaise's Veela blood was drowned out of his system." Hermione questioned.

"The smidgeon he still has left is enough for anyone to see that his mum has stronger Veela magic than he does. They'll hunt her out through Blaise." Pansy told the Gryffindors.

Blaise frowned at the sympathetic glances the Gryffindor's wore and crossed his arms stubbornly.

"I thought we were going to talk about orgies." He pouted.

"Ha," Harry laughed, true curiosity and something more driving his questioning. "Alright, fine. You've 'dated' Pansy. What's this I hear about Draco too?"

Draco flushed at Harry's casual mention of his private life. The Veela part of Draco wanted Harry to be part of his private life, not just to inquire, but Draco quashed most of that thought before it even surfaced.

"Oh yes, Draco and I have had some times." Blaise grinned, looking from Harry's strained polite expression, to Draco's mortified one. "Why, just this morning -!"

Blaise's sentence was promptly smothered by Draco's hand over the Persian boy's mouth. He would have laughed if he could at the intense expression on his blonde friend's face.

"Not one word Blaise!" Draco whispered ominously. Pansy laughed at the struggle, but knew better, even when drunk, to bring up this morning's incident.

Harry watched their interaction with an intense inner struggle raging. He couldn't stand the thought of Draco with anyone else. Draco's intimacy, Draco's privacy, all these were things Harry wanted to hold firmly in his hand and declare them as _his_, belonging to no one but himself. He also knew that if he interfered and claimed Draco, or forbade him from seeing his friends, or told him to do anything to keep him for Harry's benefit, the blonde would hate him for making an order, and above all else, Harry did not want Draco to hate him.

Hermione saw the strain in Harry's face and gently squeezed his arm, reassuring her friend that she was there for him, even though she knew what he wanted, who he wanted. Ron noticed his friend from the corner of his eye too and set about worrying about his Veela-struck best friend.

Suddenly Draco leapt away from Blaise and hurriedly wiped his hand on his cloak.

"Ewwww! Blaise, you're disgusting. He licked me. That idiot licked me!" Draco complained. He marched over to Harry and tugged him by the arm. "He licked me Harry. Kick his arse."

Harry snapped out of his inner turmoil with a surprised laugh, the electricity of proximity making him alert to the concerns of his spoilt blonde mate.

"Kick him? Not likely. He only licked your hand because it was on his mouth."

"Oh, you're no fun." Draco scowled. "Some bodyguard you are Potter."

"Well, it's your hand really, isn't it? Not your body."

"Same difference." Draco shrugged.

Harry smiled contentedly, inhaling the scent of vanilla and apples as Draco continued to bitch and complain about his friends. He was rather glad that he had come to this Quidditch match. He wasn't really watching much of it, but he didn't mind. Drinking with the Slytherins. Spending time with Draco. He couldn't admit how he felt, or really do anything about it, but Harry treasured this fragile proximity more than he could ever have thought.

The warm tingle of Firewhiskey, Veela magic and something else ran through the Gryffindor's body as he relaxed into the prospect of spending the entire match, nay, the entire day with his Veela bond-mate. Harry then vowed he didn't care how hung-over he was in the morning; he wasn't leaving the Slytherins until he had exhausted every casual minute of their time, every moment of drunken vulnerability that was normally never shown.

Harry wanted to know it all, everything about the people who he had fought with up til now. He wanted to see Draco in this amiable, easy mood, where he could say anything, tell anything and be with Harry without reprimand or withdrawing too soon. He wanted Draco, but for now, just being with him would suffice. Harry raised the shot glass of whiskey and poured himself another drink.

"Cheers." He toasted. Draco snatched the glass out of Harry's hand and drank the contents.

"Why thank you." The Veela boy replied with a coy grin.

Harry smirked, a custom he seemed to be learning from the blonde in front of him as he poured a second shot into the glass. Harry drank the amber liquid, revelling in the scent and taste of vanilla apples, savouring his indirect kiss.


	14. Chapter 13

By the time Harry left the Quidditch pitch, it was, on no uncertain terms a definite fact that he was now The Boy Who Lived Through A Bludger Bender.

"Oh Potter you rotter oh what have you done!" The Slytherin's were singing, stumbling up to the castle, their arms linked around the shoulders of their new Gryffindor drinking buddies. Harry was walking with Draco's arm around his shoulder on one side and Ron on the other, who in turn was linked with Pansy, who linked with Hermione, who linked with Blaise.

"You're killing off students you think it's good fun!"

"Moral fibre, how's that for moral fibre!" Blaise chortled.

"I don't, I didn't, I don't kill people." Harry slurred as he tugged the group across the field, veering towards the forest. "I'm Harry Potter."

"I never thought you killed anyone." Draco told Harry in a similarly slurred voice.

"Well that's common knowledge." Pansy burst out laughing. "Potter, the heir! Potter! Potter! You wouldn't shut up for about a year."

"Well I was right!" Draco protested.

"Good for you." Hermione laughed.

"We knew you knew." Ron said. "We knew you knew we knew that you knew too."

"What are you talking about?" Pansy asked him dramatically.

Harry started laughing. "Tell me, tell me. Did Crabbe and Goyle ever wake up naked in a cupboard together?"

"Oh Gods you're making me sick." Draco stumbled forward.

"They did as well. In second year? They couldn't look each other in the eye for weeks." Pansy giggled.

"Are you saying...?" Blaise curiously regarded the Gryffindors through bleary eyes.

"Well, I did have a stomach ache." Ron winked in an exaggerated fashion.

"Oh! It was you two?" Draco exclaimed. "I thought they were acting a bit odd. Ah, but you've seen our common room!"

"It's very chilly." Harry commented dryly.

"It was very messy in the second year, not that nice at all. We've refurbished it a bit since then, just a few minor additions." Draco explained in a distracted sort of way reminding Harry of how Mrs Weasley would explain herself if the burrow was messy.

"Draco got us a pantry." Pansy gushed.

"A pantry! Bloody hell, you're lucky bastards aren't you. A pantry." Ron cried in sheer wonderment. Gryffindor had no pantry; all food eaten there had to be smuggled up via house elf liaison.

"Don't tell me you don't even have a pantry Weaselby." Blaise scoffed. "No sugar breaks, no afternoon snacks, no midnight feasts? How do you survive?"

"Sure I have a pantry, just not in the common room, that's all, you daft Persian git." Ron slurred.

"He did make it snow." Draco pointed out.

"He did make it snow." Harry agreed, nodding down at the tipsy Veela then sharply turning his head away to resist the temptation of kissing that soft white head of hair.

"Heh heh heh!" Pansy chuckled evilly. "I can't wait to see Draco do his dare!"

"Tch, one dare. I still did better … than you looosers." Draco retorted, stumbling over his words as he stumbled over the uneven ground near the forest.

"Mate." Blaise regarded his blonde friend with a sceptical glare. "You are completely hammered. So what if I had to do a nudie run. At least I can still stand upright."

Draco's pouting face then triggered the next random laughing fit. His pale skin shone in the moonlight, and his face was flushed with embarrassment and alcohol. He tripped while walking and slipped a little from under the nook of Harry's shoulders. Hurtling to the ground, Draco's hands shot out from under him and he was on all fours.

Draco started laughing drowsily. "Hah, I was about to say 'I can stand up to you any day'. And then I fell over. Isn't that funny? Ha ha ha."

"Come on, let's get you up." Harry sighed and bent down to grab Draco off the ground.

"Get you up, will he?" Pansy snickered gleefully.

"Oh dirty mind!" Ron exclaimed. "Not much of a lady are you?"

Pansy's eyes flashed and with a quick push she upended Ron to fall into Harry, who in turn fell on top of Draco, creating a drunken pile of bodies.

"Yeah, well what kind of man are you if you got beat by a girl, hmmm?" Pansy sneered.

"Pile up on Draco!" Blaise cried, grabbing both Hermione and Pansy around the waist and dragging them on top of the pile of bodies.

"Ahh, god, Blaise. Don't do that!" Hermione whinged.

"Ooof! Ouch, that hurts." Ron moaned.

"Ahh, bet you love it when it hurts Weasley." Blaise smirked.

"WHAT!"

"Oh Blaise. Now who's the dirty one?" Pansy squealed.

"Ahh, stop I can't breathe!" Draco was laughing hysterically.

Harry didn't say anything, mostly because he was far too preoccupied to comment aloud. He felt the pressure of the bodies on top of him, but his entire being was focused on the laughing frame of the blonde beneath him.

Harry had fallen directly on top of Draco, landing awkwardly on the highly attractive Veela boy in what Harry's hormone addled mind could only see as something intensely sexual. Draco was still on all fours, although his arms were threatening to buckle under the weight of the other students.

His body shook slightly against Harry's, the friction and zing of electricity rushed straight to Harry's trousers. He felt the inevitable hardening that would give him away in this awkward position, and the rest of the contributing factors of the position didn't help. Harry's face was right at the back of Draco's neck, he was breathing in the sweet vanilla and apple scent that clung to the Veela. The shimmering white strands of hair at the back of Draco's neck tickled Harry's nose as he laughed, and when Harry fell on Draco, his hands landed on the muscled plain of the Slytherin's back, giving Harry an unintentional free grope of the magically seductive blonde.

"Oh look at the Veela." Ron said, his voice sounded oddly dreamy. "He's glowing. How lovely."

Harry could suddenly feel a pair of arms encircling his body, and the body of the blonde below him. Draco began to twitch, and struggle, as it became apparent that Ron's hands were taking liberties with Draco.

"Gah, Weasley! Stop it, don't touch me, let me go!"

Harry's protective instinct reared up then (it could have been his jealousy too, but chivalry sounded much more noble in Harry's mind) and his hands wrenched Ron's away from Draco's torso, tossing the pile of student's off his back with a strong shrug of his shoulders.

"No one touches him." Harry frowned at Ron, whose eyes remained glazed. If it was a result of the alcohol or the Veela magic, Harry couldn't tell.

"Ah!" Ron raised his hand as if answering a question in class. "But Harry, you could order him! You could order _him_ to touch _me_, and then we'd both be happy." Ron's smile became eerie as he considered his intoxicated logic.

"No we wouldn't." Harry stood, looking at Ron with disdain. The rest of the Slytherins and Hermione picked themselves off the ground to watch this interaction. Both Draco and Ron still remained on the ground; Ron stared wistfully at the Veela boy, and it seemed to Harry that Draco had passed out, his arms having collapsed, leaving him facedown in the mud of the castle grounds.

"Could you tell him to wake up again?" Ron asked Harry. "He's gone to sleep."

"Fascinating." Hermione muttered sarcastically. "Do you think there's a reason Draco's allure attracts men more?"

"What are you talking about?" Pansy scowled and nudged Hermione with a lazy arm. "His allure attracts women fine."

"Yes, but we seem to be groping him a lot less." Hermione noted casually.

"What about that hideous Pamda Patil, or Lavender Brown? They groped him."

"They what?" Harry growled, turning from his attempt to pick Draco up without touching any of his skin.

"They grope most people. They're not so much women as horny hormonal pre-teens." Hermione griped.

"Ohh, bitch-ay Granger. There's a Slytherin in you yet." Pansy giggled.

"Or will be." Blaise grinned, his insatiable libido and dirty mind chasing after anything young and attractive.

With Blaise's comment, Ron snapped out of his dreamlike stupor and roared at Blaise.

"No there bloody won't! Clear off, that's no proper way to talk to a lady. You ought to treat her with more respect."

"Our rapist friend rises." Blaise taunted. "So tell me, how did it feel to debauch an innocent Veela?"

Ron's face turned several different shades of grey. "De - what? I did what?"

"Draco, apparently." Hermione raised one eyebrow at her would-be rescuer, her voice thick with disapproval, and possibly, a little bit of jealousy.

"Fuck!" Ron spun around to see Harry picking Draco up off the muddied ground, his blue shirt and black jumper were pulled halfway up his chest as Harry hoisted his charge in his arms.

"He needs a shower." Harry cringed away from the mud on Draco's clothes, trying his hardest not to touch it or any bared skin.

Ron immediately began freaking out that he had defiled Draco's purity, and that he was the reason he needed a shower now, Blaise and Pansy egged him on in his panic attack, as punishment for groping their friend.

Hermione sighed at their childish antics. She could see that Harry was having some trouble and rushed over to help him. She tugged Draco's clothes back down over his stomach and covered his skin in the quilted blanket she had levitated from the grandstands.

"There. Well he won't be doing his dare tonight, that's for sure." Hermione tutted.

"We could wake him up." Blaise mused, regarding his sleeping friend. "It's his fault for being such a lightweight."

"Lightweight?" Harry scoffed. "He drank more than all of us. He only lost the last round because Morrigan flew into him."

Draco had been using his Veela powers to cause accidents in the bludger bender. Players would get distracted by his glow and the insatiable lust that would overpower them, and that made them easy targets for bludgers. The problem was, it was hard for Draco to control who was affected by his powers, and at times it seemed more people were watching Draco then were watching the game.

Morrigan was the Ravenclaw keeper, and he abandoned his posts to fly over to Draco and pledge his undying love for him, whilst advertising what a good boyfriend he'd be and describing his sexual prowess. Draco quickly scrambled to turn off his Veela powers, in turn turning off Morrigan, but as the keeper abandoned his posts, two goals were scored in his absence, giving Draco his first two dares.

"Yeah, but he was also drunk." Blaise giggled.

"I just said he was drunk." Harry replied in a monotone.

"Yeah, he was drunk too." Blaise gave Pansy a furtive look that suggested an inside joke and together the two of them proceeded to howl with laughter.

Harry looked to Hermione and she rolled her eyes. Leaning close to Harry, she whispered to him.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm holding him up." Harry tried for a joke. "I can't believe Ron attacked him like that. And he gives me strife for being Veela struck."

"I don't mean that. I mean with the bond. How is that holding up? Are you doing alright?"

"What? Er, yeah. I mean, he doesn't want too many exchanges, and I haven't seen him in a while, so I haven't, er, well, taken advantage of him or anything." Harry explained awkwardly.

"You haven't been bonding? That's terrible Harry! How will you ever get the magic normal if you don't complete the exchanges?"

"Normal? But he says he doesn't want more. He can barely handle the basic exchanges according to him, and he's the one who has to live with it, right?"

"Yes, but Harry, you have to live with him too. The bond affects you just as much, and that's why you haven't had much sleep, right? Oh this is so stupid, you should have told me Harry."

"Look, he's got his potion ok? He doesn't need more exchanges."

"He does. Oh yes he does. You said so yourself that the magic affects him twice as much. Can you imagine what's happening for you, doubled for him?"

Harry paused to consider it.

"Ouch. Ok, so what, I should take advantage of him now? Mixed messages, Hermione."

Hermione sighed and did a mental face-palm. "No, that was not permission for you to molest him Harry."

Harry pouted. "I wasn't going to."

"I just think that you need to initiate more exchanges. One if he wakes up. You can make it look like an accident. Just so long as he gets the magic. I don't think any potion can stop this Harry."

"Snape seems to think its fine."

"I'm not sure Draco's been telling Snape the real purpose of his need for the potion Harry. Snape's no expert in Veela."

Harry snorted. "I'll say."

Hermione smiled grimly at him. "Draco's lying about the potion. I just know it. Look, just see if he'll wake up now, quickly."

"But – "

"Just this once Harry, say to him, Wake Up Draco and slip your hand over his skin there, just on his collarbone."

"Hermione!"

"Just do it Harry."

"Fine."

Harry gave Hermione a furtive frown and adjusted Draco in his arms, carrying him like a bride to get his hand near enough to his collarbone.

Leaning in, Harry murmured "Wake up Draco" and the blonde's eyelashes slowly started to flutter. Harry moved his hand slightly so it brushed against the bare skin. Draco's whole body seemed to shudder like he was being electrocuted and he fell out of Harry's arms, rolling out of the blanket and landing in the mud on all fours again.

"Steady, don't drop him Potter!" Blaise called out, while Pansy laughed. Ron took several hesitant steps as he noticed the glowing white wings poking out from Draco's shoulder blades.

Draco blinked and shivered, ruffling his feathers in shock. His whole body was on fire with the small taster of magic he received from Harry's small slip of skin contact. Draco's eyes were flashing silver and his breathing became ragged with need. He needed more magic, and the potion wasn't there to stop him.

Draco vaguely remembered Snape advising him against mixing the potion with alcohol. Oops. It was too late now.

Harry laughed to himself, the thrill of breaking the fast of magical contact at last made him giddy with pleasure. He reached down and grabbed Draco by the wrists, unafraid of initiating skin contact now, as the damage had already been done. He pulled him to his feet.

"Sorry about that." He grinned, truly happy to be touching his Veela. "I guess we're both a little hammered."

Draco couldn't reply, his body was humming with the overload of magic in his system. He stood now, a foot away from Harry's body, focused intently on the bridge of magic that connected them. That small band of skin on his wrist that Harry's hand was touching.

He tried above all to focus on the magic, and not the overwhelming urge to look Harry in the eyes. To drown in the green, just so he could know it wasn't only like this for him.

Without thinking, Draco wound his hands around Harry's wrist in one rapid movement, reaching under the sleeves of Harry's jacket to press up to the bare skin of his arm. His silver eyes were wide and desperate.

Hermione watched their interaction with grim satisfaction. The blonde was panting and shivering, so she knew that to some extent the exchange was affecting him. She was also worried for Harry. Worried what it would do to him to have a shivering and needy Draco Malfoy clinging to him for magical support.

Harry was already feeling the tug of their chemistry, exaggerated by the magic. The tension between them had existed since their first meeting, a tension of enmity and antagonism. It was now morphing into a sexual tension that was almost tangible. Six weeks ago they hated each other.

To Hermione their compatibility seemed obvious, but she saw more than most, and Harry undeniably doubted his own ability to affect the blonde. Hermione couldn't be certain yet, but she suspected that some of Harry's feelings were reciprocated by Draco to some extent. She saw the blonde's lingering glances accented with a flash of silver iris.

Draco was definitely instinctually attracted to Harry. Hermione just worried that this 'instinct' would break Harry's heart, if Draco ever blamed his attraction on his Veela impulses. The bond was really both a bridge and a barrier between the boys. It was times like these Hermione wished they could all just fall in love like normal people, where their lives were simple without the many magical complications that seemed common at Hogwarts.

It reminded Hermione of her relationship with Ron, as magical protocol and presumptions stood between them going out properly. There was always a magical excuse should Ron ever mess up, and he would never get away with half the shit he got up to if they had a conventional muggle relationship. He kissed that girl because she was a Veela. He had to miss their date night because as a pureblood he was expected at a Quidditch match. He really did love her, and was devoted to her wholeheartedly, but the complications were too much. She was actually considering telling him to drop his complicated wizarding protocol and just date her for real, but she didn't want to be ignorant of his culture.

This was why she grimaced, but said nothing as Ron staggered towards Draco again and fell to the floor, his arms wrapped around the blonde boy's legs.

"Veeeeeeelaaaaaaa!"

"Oh, not again Weasley!" Blaise moaned, throwing his arm around Pansy's shoulder.

"Just one touch Harry, please mate." Ron begged his friend as he hugged tighter on Draco's legs. The Veela swayed trying to stay upright, he didn't remove his hands from Harry's skin but he seemed to calm slightly from his shivering fit. His wings bristled and he made a face at the ginger Gryffindor, shifting his body weight away from Ron's creeping fingers.

"Get off me Weasley! Don't touch, let go!" Draco was visibly repulsed that someone else would be touching him while his wings were out.

"Let go of him Ron. This is enough. Don't make me hit you mate." Harry cautioned.

Ron seemed to acknowledge Harry's warning and slowly released Draco's legs. Draco relaxed and looked furtively up at Harry's face from the corner of his eye. Harry looked authoritative, but not intimidating. He still retained the kind, innocent mask of acceptance that Draco had always recognised in his face.

It was innocent, and it made Draco want to either kiss it, or remove it, taking the innocence from everyone's Golden Boy until he could see the real Harry Potter underneath it all. Draco was certain, and relied on this certainty, that underneath his perfect façade Harry was just as dirty and corruptible as everyone else.

Draco was so focused on Harry, his innocence, and possible future lack thereof that he didn't notice when Ron stood from the ground and launched his hands into Draco's wings, running his fingers through the feathers like so many were tempted to do.

The pain was excruciating. Draco screamed and instinctively latched onto Harry, his bonded mate, using the magical soothing influence of his power. Draco had his eyes screwed shut and waited for the pain to dissipate.

The steady sound of a heartbeat, Harry's, his mate's, filled Draco with a healing warmth as he regained a sense of himself. Draco slowly opened his eyes and found that he was staring at the smooth olive skin of Harry's neck.

He had no knowledge of what had happened between closing his eyes and opening them now, just the vague sense that he had missed an unquantifiable period of time. The pulse of Harry's heartbeat was loud in Draco's brain, and it took him several seconds to realise that he had been nuzzling into Harry's neck. His skin, and probably his face too, had been rubbed all over with the tingling Veela magic as Draco's instincts sought to soothe the pain.

Draco's eyes snapped open and he moved away a little, hit by a reality with the force of a full team of Quidditch players that he had been rubbing onto Harry Potter's skin.

"Gah!" Draco said. And to be honest, that seemed like pretty much all he could say.

"Mmmm, you alright?" Harry asked Draco with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Mmmgahr."

"Ha ha, look who just woke up." Blaise chortled. He leant to the side and told Hermione quite unnecessarily. "He's like that when he wakes up."

"Well he didn't look like he was sleeping." She noted.

"He looked pretty active to me." Pansy joked from her position three yards away from the group, where she was holding Ron back.

"Mmmm?" Draco queried blearily, the intoxicating magic and alcohol making him feel drowsy and vulnerable.

"You really needed an exchange you idiot." Harry chided him. He was slowly running his fingers through the feathers in Draco's wings, smoothing them where Ron had mussed them. The sensation practically melted Draco as he felt drenched in the bliss of this simple action. "You should have told me."

Draco didn't care. He would have told Harry anything at this point in time if he would only keep touching him like that, trailing the sparks of pleasure through his wings, his back, his entire being. Draco felt the odd urge to purr, but made away with an indulgent moan.

"Yep. I'd say he needs it." Blaise added flippantly. Pansy started giggling in the background.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing he's so drunk, because knowing Draco, he's been too proud to admit this all along." Blaise said knowingly.

"Alright then. We'll go up to the castle. No more dares tonight. We'll go to the Veela room and take care of things there, ok?" Harry asked Draco warmly, nudging him with his shoulder. Draco slumped further into Harry's neck and moaned again as Harry continued to stroke his wings.

"I'd say that's a yes." Hermione laughed.

"Are you kidding? I don't think he's even listening, look at him. He's just getting snug there on your shoulder." Blaise giggled, roping his arm around Hermione's waist. She stared at it for a while, looked back at Ron, who was still distracted by the low moans sounding from the glowing Veela boy, shrugged, and turned to walk with Blaise.

"To the castle!" Blaise cheered, pulling Hermione with him. Pansy dragged Ron along and raced along the grounds to the main castle doors, giggling and tripping as she went.

Harry smiled and adjusted his arms around Draco.

"Can you walk?"

"Nnnghh, don't stop."

Harry couldn't help the blush that followed. It felt good to have Draco relying on his touch. To have Draco moaning into his neck. It was like one of the preludes to Harry's increasingly decadent fantasies.

Harry shivered, and assessed his priorities, his principles. He wouldn't take advantage of Draco. Not when he was drunk like this, and not when he had been hurt. He would not give in to temptation and throw the blonde to the ground right this instant in a frenzy of passion.

Harry moved his hands down Draco's wings, marvelling at how soft they felt beneath his fingers, how that softness made him very hard elsewhere. Gritting up his determination, Harry picked Draco up and carried him in his arms, making sure his hands brushed the white wings to keep Draco happy. Holding him like a bride once again he made his way up to the castle as quickly as he could, rushing to the Veela room, as it were.

Draco nuzzled again into the skin of Harry's neck and murmured quietly.

"Nmmm, smell so good."

Harry's blush spread up to his hairline. Muttering half to himself, half to Draco, Harry said.

"Nearly there. We're nearly there."

Harry hurried to get there, to the Veela room, and a thought struck him. Once they were there, what would they do?

Harry's blush remained insistent on his face for the entire walk up to the castle.


	15. Chapter 14

Draco woke up the morning after the bludger bender with a throbbing headache and a lingering tingling sensation in his right arm. As with every morning Draco was reluctant to get up, and nestled deeper into the cushions beneath him.

"Mmmnggrhh." Draco groaned and curled up in the pillows, throwing his arm around the warm lumpy pillow next to him.

"Is he waking up?" A voice asked.

"Tch, not for another half an hour." Blaise replied. That was definitely Blaise's voice.

"Well, how long is he going to stay like this?" A gruff voice asked. It was male and it sounded irritated. Draco's mouth twitched into a smug smile. It was good to know he could antagonise even when unconscious.

"Give it some time." A female voice. Maybe Pansy?

"Just poke him or something." The irritable voice whinged.

"Ron!" The first voice said. Or sort of growled. It was definitely a warning or reproach. And the voice, although hazy, was male, Draco knew that much.

Wait – Ron? Why was Weasley in his room?

"Mmmmrrghhuughr."

"Oh, is he getting up?" A female voice asked.

Draco lazily waved his hand in the air, making a shoo-ing gesture with a flop of his wrist.

"Mmmmmng-go-'way-Weasley."

The hand fell quickly back down onto the lumpy pillow and Draco relaxed further into the drowsy state of post-sleep.

"Ouch." The first voice said with a trace of amusement.

"What was? Did he just dismiss me?" Weasley spluttered.

"I'd say so, yes." Blaise drawled.

"He's not even fully awake and he's already a rude git!"The ginger Gryffindor complained.

"Keep your voice down. Pansy's still in sleepyland." Blaise cooed. Alright, so Draco wasn't the only one sleeping. That was slightly better. It was never prudent to be asleep in a room full of idle people. Especially since Draco had been cursed to 'embrace his inner Veela'. He decided he should probably wake up now, as his magic had been fluctuating in his sleep ever since he started taking the potion. He was vulnerable in his sleep.

Draco shrugged his shoulders and buried his face in the warm pillow next to him, savouring the last vestiges of sleep he associated with his pillow. While he did so, he felt confused. His pillow wasn't usually this lumpy. It was the finest 3000 thread count, goose feather down pillow. It didn't get lumps. And it wasn't lumps as such. More like muscle, or skin. Warm skin that was moving slightly as Draco rubbed. An uncomfortable gesture.

"How long is he going to keep doing that?" Weasley scowled again, the scowl vocalised somehow.

"Leave him alone Ron. The bond does crazy things to Veela. He needs this." A female voice explained. The tone of the explanation reminded Draco horribly of Granger. She seemed to know more about Veela than he did.

"I need a bucket." Weasley grumbled.

"You don't have to be here you know." The first voice said, as if Weasley's discomfort had an obvious solution. It was true, Draco thought. If Weasley didn't like Draco _sleeping_, of all things to fret about, then he could leave and make them both happy.

"Don't you start Harry." Granger said warningly. Harry? What had that to do – Oh!

Draco kept very very still. Maybe if he didn't move, no one would notice and he could pretend it never happened. Come to think of it, Draco didn't remember much of what happened yesterday. After that first round of bludger shots, Draco blanked out. Everything was a blur. Potter? Why was Potter there? He remembered sitting with the Gryffindors at the match, and they drank a bit, caused a few accidents. Chang flew over to them. Potter threw his watch. Then Draco took his potion?

The potion! He shouldn't be close to Potter without the potion. Who knows what he would do, what he was capable of! (Draco knew what he was capable of – he had very vivid dreams.)

If Draco blanked out after he took the potion, what happened. What had he done! And why was he rubbing up to Potter's skin? And why was Potter acting like it was no big deal? WHY!

Did he take advantage of Potter? Did Potter take advantage of him? Is that why Granger chastised him?

He had to find out, he couldn't not know.

"Yeah Harry, don't you start." Blaise mimicked.

"Oh, stop it you." Hermione laughed.

"I won't." Blaise said stubbornly. "You'll just have to put up with me."

"Oh, we'll see about that." Hermione replied.

"I won't stop. Oh!" Blaise assumed a breathy falsetto. "Don't stop! Don't stop! Remind you of anyone Potter?"

Draco's cheeks were burning red. What was going on?

"He's right here Blaise." Potter replied tersely. In the kind of manner that one would use if they were talking about someone while they were right in front of them. Alright, that was enough. That was too much. Just what the hell was going on? Draco refused to stay quiet any longer. Screwing up his courage, Draco pushed up from the cushions quickly and saw Potter lying on the cushions beneath him.

"What the hell! Potter, you bastard! What the fuck did you do to me?" Draco sat up, trying with all his willpower to recoil from touching the Gryffindor and found that his hand was stuck. Magically stuck to Harry's skin. He couldn't remove it.

"Oops. Sorry about that. I didn't realise. Er, you no longer have to touch my skin. Um, that's an order." Harry's hasty retraction, whilst casual, worried Draco.

"Why did you order me to touch your skin Potter?" Draco's eyes narrowed. He was bitterly aware of the warm blush staining his cheeks. Malfoy's didn't blush. Get a grip Draco. He gingerly removed his hand from Harry's chest, reality rushing back into his body, the force hitting him like a brick wall. Reality was painful. All the miniscule aches and pains of everyday life that were masked by the magic of the bond became blatantly obvious. This occurred every time Draco separated from the bond, and it reminded him of the hold Dacribade's curse had on him still. The toll it took on his free will.

"I just said you didn't have to touch my skin." Potter replied defensively.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "You're evading the question Potter. I asked you why I woke up to find myself under magical compulsion to cop a feel from the Boy Who Did who knows what to me last night. I can't remember a thing and I wake up on your chest, with Blaise's suggestive comments ringing in my ears. Tell me what happened!"

There was a tense silence. Draco was palpably angry. Hermione regarded Draco's reaction with curiosity. The skewed messy hair, the light blush across his face, and the damning combination that made those features seem cute and sweet when he should be looking like the rest of us after a night on the bottle, she grumbled to herself. She didn't miss the panicked expression Draco wore, nor the hopeful curiosity that shone in the depths of the Veela boy's eyes. Just a glint of silver that suggested a very mixed reaction. Why didn't he remember anything from last night? She certainly could. Many embarrassing things. Things she would remember for later.

"You're saying that you don't remember anything Draco?" Hermione asked tentatively.

Draco fixed her in his angry gaze, the silver glint was not present when he looked at her, she noted. Draco was perturbed by Granger's civility. She was staring at him funnily. Like she couldn't quite believe Draco didn't remember.

"That is what I said. I thought it would be plain to you Granger. Unless you aren't as smart as you think, because even an idiot could tell that when I said I don't remember, I mean I DON'T REMEMBER!"

The room echoed with Draco's yelling. His voice had an icy edge to it that sharpened with his final words. Draco was furious. He had always been taught that power was knowledge and at the moment he was powerless. The echo was intensified by the raised ceiling of the Veela room, for that's where they were. The cushions on which Draco had slept were the silk cushions in the sunken enclave.

He was irritable because, firstly waking up was never easy for Draco. He was the furthest thing from a morning person. And secondly, another reason he didn't like exchanges, was the Veela room. It always made him feel weak and dizzy.

"Draco, nothing bad happened mate. You were just a little wasted. We all were." Blaise tried to reassure his friend.

"Well you aren't the one who woke up with everyone talking about him. You aren't the one who can't remember, and you aren't the one who's cursed Blaise!" Draco snarled, his indomitable temper turning on his friends.

"Well, curse or no curse, you probably can't remember because you drank a lot last night Draco. We all did. It's no big deal." Blaise shrugged, casually dismissing his friend's temper.

"Do you remember what happened?" Draco asked his friend, getting up from the cushioned floor and pacing to the chamber wall. He was trying not to look at Harry, but he could tell he was still reclining on the cushioned floor, watching Draco. Watching his tantrum with disparaging eyes perhaps, or with condemning eyes, or hurt eyes, or any of the innocent green shades that would make Draco feel ashamed. He couldn't meet Harry's gaze. His wings were out, he realised belatedly.

"Well, not all of last night, but yeah, I remember enough. I don't remember much past doing shots in the Veela room."

"I don't remember doing shots in the Veela room." Draco frowned.

"You were asleep by then. Pansy was too. It was just me, Granger, Potter and the Weasel here."

"No one else?" Draco almost shuddered considering the thought. Other people had poor self control. Draco stayed with Pansy and Blaise because as scatterbrained as they could be at times, they had remarkable skill at Occlumency and could restrain their amorous advances, keeping their distance when Draco's allure was playing up. Draco no longer associated much with those who couldn't control themselves. Crabbe and Goyle had made their inadequacies clear when they tried to jump on Draco in the middle of charms class last week.

"No, no goons attacked you last night, Veela boy. You can be sure of that." Blaise chuckled. He nodded his head in Harry's direction, and Draco focused on the nod, not Harry. "This one here kept practically everyone at bay after gingernut in the corner tried to grab onto your wings."

Draco's face looked utterly disgusted and he threw a venomous glare at Ron.

"It's not my fault mate, Weasley's have always been suckers for Veela allure. It's in our blood." Ron explained sheepishly, as if his blood explained everything.

"No excuse." Draco shook his head snippily. "No one touches me. Blood or no blood. If you blame your blood again for such transgressions you will see it on the floor."

"Draco." Harry exclaimed.

"What? I'm sick of people doing whatever they want because of this stupid curse. I'm not going to just stand there anymore and do McGonagall's stupid fucking passive resistance shit." Draco shouted, his wings stretching.

"Passive resistance?" Hermione queried. "Why would she advocate that? There are people out there who would do you real harm Draco."

"As if I don't know that Granger." Draco sneered. His tantrum had bubbled into a sort of hysteria, he was venting all the frustration and anger he faced recently and brought it up to obscure the feelings he wasn't quite ready to confront yet. Feelings that waking up next to Harry Potter, a Harry Potter who had spent the night with him, had protected him and had offered him magical sanctuary had brought on. Draco didn't like the creeping heat he associated with Harry's protection and he perceived it with much anger.

"I confront this harm on a daily basis. You think life would be much easier if you had to spend your days running from class to class so people wouldn't molest you in the corridors. Always having to check your food and drink so no one would slip you a sleeping potion with something other than sleeping in mind. I have to live with this shit now. The bond was supposed to make me safe but now I have even more things to worry about. Like stupid Potter and his stupid bond, and how somehow his stupid Gryffindor chivalry justified him ordering me to touch him."

"I didn't order you to touch me like that." Harry protested. "I would never take away your choice like that. And I wouldn't try to harm you."

"Draco, you're taking things pretty heavy after a night on the booze. Maybe you should chill out a bit." Blaise said cautiously. They all were cautious. They were looking at Draco like he was a bomb that was about to explode.

"Didn't you hear me? What I have to put up with? Do any of you even care?" Draco bristled. He knew he sounded sappy and ridiculous, like a hormonal teenager throwing a fit. But he was hormonal, the Veela curse making changes in his system, and that made him confused, angry and a little bit aroused.

In the corner of the room Ron snorted. "Pppft. No."

"Ron!" Hermione chided. "That's not true, we do care. It sounds really horrible."

Draco narrowed his eyes at Hermione's voicing of her concern. She didn't care for him, the boy who harassed her all through school, she cared for the cause he represented for her. She too was focused on Draco's Veela side, and nothing else. He turned to his friends to cast the same disbelieving look on them. Did they care about him at all, or were they only interested in the novelty? In the status of having a Veela best friend.

Blaise looked back at Draco and his eyes were dark. "Do we care, you ask? Like we don't? Do you know what we go through on a daily basis, having to put up with our bossy little Veela friend? Do you know how hard it is to control yourself when you decide to throw a hissy fit and glow like some sort of sexual light bulb? Fuck Draco. Stop thinking about yourself all the time. If we didn't care would we put up with the shit you keep giving us? Fuck you!"

Draco was dumbstruck. Blaise had never told him off before. Never.

"You – I didn't know, I just presumed –"Draco murmured.

"What? That we wouldn't want to fuck you just because we're your friends? Get real Draco. It's not only tough for you." Blaise scowled bitterly.

Draco's angry posture slipped and his nervousness shone through. He hadn't realised it before, but his very presence in this room made all the people in it want to fuck him. (As if they hadn't before, a smug little voice in Draco's head muttered, but he told that smug voice to hush) His curse or bond or whatever was making the minds of his roommates turn to mush and it was Draco's fault. He hated not trusting the people he relied on, and now he couldn't trust Blaise anymore? Was the Veela allure so strong? No wonder people groped him in the corridors, or kissed him in the stairs. His very presence in the school was like dangling a shiny toy in front of the student body with a look but don't touch plaque emblazoned beneath. It would drive Draco crazy if he were one of them.

Draco's mental revolution from anger to melancholy was noticeable to everyone. His wings drooped and his face became angelic in its sadness as he contemplated his selfish behaviour. Blaise sighed, and held out his arms offering a hug to Draco.

"There there. Look, it's ok. You're a Malfoy, you're meant to be selfish. Get over here. I didn't mean it."

Draco scowled at Blaise's childish means of comfort. "I don't need a hug," he yelled. "I'm not a child."

"You can give me an adult hug." Blaise laughed and wiggled his fingers suggestively. Draco recoiled and headed for the door.

"Aw, come on Draco, it was only a joke. Don't walk away."

"It wasn't funny Blaise." Draco muttered, reaching for the handle.

"Draco, argh! Potter, can you order him to stay or something? He can't just storm off with his wings out."

"It's not really my fight." Harry murmured in a distracted way. He was still reeling from Draco's earlier rant. People tried to harm him? On a daily basis too? And the bit about the sleeping potion really made Harry's blood boil. He was also caught up on one line in particular. _"Do any of you even care_?" Yes, Harry thought. He did care. So much. Draco didn't even know.

Harry snapped out of his musing when Draco yelled at him this time.

"It's not really my fight? You're supposed to say no! You're supposed to do your job like a good little Gryffindor and protect me. It's not even meant to be something you consider. You will not order me about! You will do your job and keep your depraved friends at bay. It doesn't matter if you care or not, Dumbledore told you to not abuse this fucked up bond, so the next time someone tells you to make an order you will shut the fuck up and _do as I say_!"

"Draco, _sit down and shut up_!" Harry yelled. He was angry. He wouldn't be yelled at like that, no matter how much he was besotted with the blonde prick.

Draco's eyes were wide as the magic forced his mouth to shut and he plummeted to the ground. His wings were folded demurely behind him, and the expression on his face meant he knew he was in trouble. Harry hadn't ordered him directly since that first slip up in Snape's office when he told Draco to shut up and shake his hand. There may be a pattern there. Draco's big mouth was usually what got him into trouble.

Harry strode over to Draco to the point where he was standing right in front of him, towering above him.

"Right, now listen here Malfoy." Harry squatted down in front of him and looked Draco plain in the eye. "I know you're pissed off about the bond, and the magic and stuff, and that's alright. But you can't let it get to you, and just because the bond means people can tell you what to do, that doesn't mean that you can too. Because I won't. You don't have to bottle this all up inside, but you don't get to be rude to people."

Harry's piercing eye contact contrasted with his gentle words. Draco felt the fire of Harry's anger and melted into submission. He couldn't resist Harry, or the bond in this room. He looked only at Harry's green eyes, wishing Harry had told him all this standing up, just so he wouldn't have to look into his goddamn eyes. The silver undertone shone brightly in Draco's iris.

"I ordered you to touch me because you were passing out from magical exhaustion. You've been avoiding the bond and your health is suffering for it. I saw you last night, and that potion is destroying your health. The bond shouldn't cause you to shake like that, and Hermione thinks the potion is making your system rely on my magic. I won't order you to do anything, but I will ask you to stop taking the potion. You can speak now."

Draco inhaled a deep breath that he hadn't realised he'd been holding. Blaise reacted defensively for his friend, taking the offensive whenever Harry issued a command.

"He wasn't breathing? What Potter, did you order to kill him? Give him some space." Blaise rushed over to Draco and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, holding Harry back with one hand. Harry was startled, he didn't realise he had such an impact on the blonde. He'd only told him off a bit. But then again, he saw Draco's reaction when Blaise told him off. It was puzzling. Maybe it was only Slytherin melodrama.

"Are you ok?" Harry queried.

"Fine." Draco spat. "Fine and fucking dandy Potter."

"Well I'm sorry if actually looking after your health pisses you off so much Malfoy." Harry bristled, taking the offensive.

"You should be sorry." Draco sneered. "It's your fault my health is wrecked in the first place."

"My fault!" Harry exclaimed. He propelled himself away from the floor and stood up. "Like hell it is!"

Draco stood to match Harry. They were falling back into their old pattern of feuding again. His eyes were narrowed and the intense heat of hate filled them again.

"It is your fucking fault Potter. You and your stupid bond and your idiot chivalry. Instead of making my life miserable why didn't you just leave me and carry on with what you were doing. What was it? Hero of the universe, or some other likely epithet?"

"You were dying you ponce!" Harry and Draco were yelling at each other now, their faces inches apart. "Don't tell me the great Draco Malfoy would rather die than live a Veela?"

"Sometimes I wish I had." Draco snarled. Next to him, Blaise was watching the fight curiously, the way all Slytherins watched fights. Calculating the outcome. He saw Harry's shoulders sag and his eyes glaze with pity at Draco's words said in anger. Rather quickly, Harry reached out and pulled the Veela boy in for a hug.

"What- what the hell are you doing Potter!" Draco spluttered, Harry's touch sending shivers of magic through his spine.

Harry didn't say anything, but kept hugging onto the blonde.

"L-Let go of me!"

"Potter, you're really going for gold aren't you?" Blaise smirked, laughing at his friend's obvious discomfort.

"Blaise, get him off me, he's obviously lost control of himself." Draco snapped.

Across the room Hermione and Ron burst out laughing.

"Yeah, get a hold of yourself Harry!" Ron snickered. "How dare you hug a Malfoy."

Hermione raised her brow, giggling. "You're not the only one who drank last night Draco."

"Get – him – off!" Draco whinged, pushing feebly against his bond mate.

"Get him off?" Pansy giggled, as she rolled in the cushions. The shouting must have woken her up, as she seemed to have followed the turbulent conversation.

"Nice one Pans." Blaise nodded. "On top form as usual, I see?"

Draco broke away from Harry using his large white wings to build momentum. Harry fell to the floor, shaking his head, his eyes looking slightly dazzled and glazed. Draco straightened his back, and with great personal control, he retracted his wings without command.

"Pansy, Blaise, we're leaving." Draco summoned his cloak and his bag and walked over to the chamber door.

Pansy and Blaise got to their feet and immediately followed.

"What, you're going?" Ron asked blankly.

"It's been a blast Weasley." Pansy laughed, as she combed through her fringe in a silver panel by the door of the Veela room. "Make sure to get wasted with us again some time."

"Hang on." Harry murmured from where he was still sitting on the floor. His gaze was clear but confused. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you, until you set your head straight." Draco sniffed, and opened the door. His friends followed him out, and Pansy's high cackle resonated as the door closed.

"Set his head straight? Mind out of the gutter Draco."

"Shut up, you."

The door slammed shut and all outside sound was muffled.

There was a brief silence.

"Bloody nutters, aren't they?" Ron scoffed.

"Why did you hug him Harry?" Hermione scolded. "He was listening to you."

"No he wasn't." Harry grumbled and got to his feet.

"What –"Hermione began, but stopped when she saw Harry's expression. It was contained, withdrawn. Not open like Harry usually was, he wore his heart on his sleeve, and she could tell when it was tucked away.

"Oh Harry." Hermione rushed over and pulled her friend in for a hug.

"We're a touchy feely lot in Gryffindor, aren't we?" Ron snickered and patted Harry's back awkwardly.

"He thinks it's my fault." Harry muttered morosely.

"It's not your fault Harry; it's that vile Professor Dacribade's fault." Hermione comforted him.

"Stop calling him Professor, Hermione. He doesn't work here anymore." Ron told her.

"He still has a doctorate." Hermione stated.

"No, but he thinks it's my fault." Harry mumbled, still fixated on his melancholy.

"He's just being stubborn Harry." Hermione told him. "If they're good at anything, Malfoy's are excellent liars, even to themselves. He just doesn't want to confront anything right now. He'll stop blaming you Harry."

"Yeah, and you remember how freaky the Slytherins are with their on and off fighting? Give it a day; he'll be all smiles again. Look how quickly Zabini forgave him." Ron offered. He didn't quite like his friend's infatuation with the blonde, but he couldn't really talk now, after his behaviour last night.

"Yeah, yeah." Harry nodded, slowly regaining confidence. "I mean, how am I supposed to know what they're thinking? Does he even think about –" Harry was working himself up into a rant again. Hermione cut him off.

"Harry, it's Malfoy. You will never co-exist completely harmoniously with Malfoy. It's just one fight, so just let it go."

He looked at Hermione for a moment, then sighed.

"Sorry Hermione, I'm doing it again, aren't I?" Harry laughed.

"Why did you hug him mate?" Ron laughed incredulously. "I mean, I know how it feels, I was a bit of an idiot finding out. But it really freaked him out."

"More or less than you freaked him out Ron?" Hermione grinned.

"I didn't mean to freak him out. I felt so bad though." Harry moaned.

"It was a bit of a learning curve last night." Hermione mused.

"I'll say." Ron nodded. "Drinking with the Slytherins. That's like sleeping with the enemy!"

"Some of us were sleeping with the enemy." Hermione added. Harry rolled his eyes and moaned.

"How was I to know he got all grabby in his sleep? For the first few minutes I wasn't sure if he was asleep at all."

"He does move around a lot." Hermione mused.

"And he makes noises." Harry added.

"And he glows." Ron shuddered.

Harry shot him a swift look, and Hermione wore a scholarly expression on her face.

"I think you were right in telling him about that potion Harry. He really shouldn't be glowing this much. None of the records show this as a side effect, and the only suspect variable is that potion."

"We've told him. What else is there to do?" Harry asked.

"Should I talk to Snape?" Hermione queried.

"You'd better do it." Harry nodded. "He'd never listen to me."

"What's he playing at anyway. Poisoning his favourite student. Who's to say who's next, you know." Ron theorised.

"Snape wouldn't deliberately poison Draco." Hermione said tentatively.

"He wouldn't. Draco's his godson you know." Harry told them.

"Really? Well that explains a lot actually." Hermione said in a smug fashion.

"No Hermione." Ron said dully. "That doesn't mean you beat him last exam. So you can quit the favouritism theme. I saw that elixir."

"It was fuchsia when mine was magenta! How does that make it better?"

"Maybe Snape likes pink better." Ron cheekily replied. "After tonight I'm sure he's not the only one."

"Lay off mate!" Harry exclaimed, scandalised.

"I wasn't talking about you Harry. I was talking about Malfoy."

Harry fixed Ron with a quizzical glance. Actually, it was half quizzical, half hopeful.

"I didn't know he was so bloody talkative, really." Ron said.

"How could you not know?" Harry smiled ruefully. "If enough people are listening to him, he could talk for hours."

"Well he did talk a lot." Hermione considered.

"How much do you remember of last night Hermione?" Harry asked her suddenly.

"I remember all of it? Why?" She replied.

"And you Ron?"

"It's a bit fuzzy towards the end, but I remember it all pretty ok."

"So why doesn't Draco remember anything?"

"Some potions you can't mix with alcohol, a bit like muggle medicines really." Hermione replied.

"So it comes back to the potion again." Harry frowned.

"What did he say it was? A self control potion? He's probably trying to control his deviant urges then." Ron leered into the distance.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Drunk or not, he was all over you Harry. And when you're drunk, and there are two perfectly good women in the room, and you're feeling a bit affectionate, you don't go hanging off another man unless you really want to deep down." Ron explained.

"So are you saying that deep down you really did want to rape Malfoy then?" Hermione asked Ron with dry sarcasm in her voice.

"What? No! That's different. The Veela magic made me do that."

"Bad excuse Ron. Did you hear all the crap he's been going through because people think like that? God, it made me so angry!" Harry fumed.

"Ron's half right though. Veela magic does make people do crazy things."

"Crazy things? They tried to drug him Hermione. They slipped him who knows what for whatever sick intention they had in mind. So no, Veela magic is not an excuse for that. If we can control ourselves around him, so can everyone else."

"Did you hear Blaise though? He's a bit forward, isn't he?" Ron said.

"I've been thinking about that a lot actually." Hermione said. "I don't know how Draco's going to be able to stay at school the way this curse is going. If even his own friends are, well, feeling the effects of his allure. How does he cope, you know. He shares a dorm with these people. Who can he trust, you know?"

"I felt so bad for him." Harry murmured.

"So you hugged him? Harry." Hermione sighed.

"I suppose I was a little ... uninhibited Hermione. But it feels really weird, letting go of him after touching him for so long."

"How does it feel?" She asked in an empirical fashion.

"It's just like, reality is so harsh in comparison. It doesn't feel real when I'm touching him, and then reality is such a letdown."

"It's ok Harry." Hermione said, patting his shoulder. She looked around the Veela room, which looked surprisingly trashed from last night.

"Should we go? I'd really like a shower." She said earnestly.

Ron looked down at his whiskey stained shirt and sniffed doubtfully.

"Yep. Shower, good."

Harry concurred that a shower would be excellent, and together the Golden Trio left the Veela room, closing the door as the magic rearranged its interior.


	16. Chapter 15

"I can't believe he told me what to do again!" Draco fumed, throwing his bag to the floor of the common room.

"Can you shut up, please, Draco. My head is killing me." Pansy groaned.

"Oh, get over it Pansy."

"You get over it." She snapped and threw a green velvet pillow at the blonde boy's head. It connected and Draco dropped his wand to the floor. His hands flew to his head and he nearly fell to the floor.

"Mah!"

"Oh, get up Draco." Blaise groaned and hoisted Draco to his feet.

"I can do it on my own, just let me go. No. Don't touch me Blaise." Draco said sharply, shrugging away from Blaise.

Blaise held his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"I can't ... _touch_ ... you?"

Draco blinked, pausing and looking at Blaise's outraged expression. He awkwardly stood up again and took a step towards the dorm stairs.

"I ... I'm going to have a shower." He walked up the stone stairwell with his back turned to Blaise.

"Draco. DRACO!" Blaise yelled after him. Draco hurried faster up the stairs. "Draco come on!"

Blaise picked up Draco's wand and bag and kicked the leather lounge.

"Damn it!" He hissed.

"Blaise." Pansy called out to him.

Blaise clenched his fist and bunched Draco's bag up, he made sure Draco's wand was tucked safely in the pocket of his jeans.

"Blaise." Pansy stepped close to him and put a hand on his arm.

"I'm going to talk to him Pans, that's all. I swear."

"Do you want me to –"

"No."

Pansy stared at her friend, an intense and indiscernible expression on her face. Blaise fleetingly met her gaze and softened.

"Close your mind." She said.

Blaise nodded. "I'll be back." He ran up the stone stairwell, Draco's bag swung about as he ran.

"Five minutes." Pansy called out behind him. "Then I'm coming up."

Blaise waved a hand absently and disappeared around the curve of the stairwell.

Draco slammed the door behind him when he reached his dorm room and threw himself on his bed.

Thankfully, Crabbe and Goyle were in the hall eating breakfast, Theo was most likely with them, and Draco knew Blaise was downstairs. He was safe.

With his head buried into his pillow, Draco drew a deep breath and prepared to let out all the stress and confusion of last night. The magical energy pent up inside Draco from his anger and his confusion and his indescribable lust for unimaginable people (one person in particular) was teetering on breaking point.

Scrunching his pillow up around his head, Draco's body tensed, as with a huff of air and energy he pushed the frustrated magic from his body, through the glowing pores in his skin. Draco lit up like a bulb and drenched the dorm room in eerie silver light.

He was so consumed by the release of his magic that he didn't notice the loud click of the dorm room door as Blaise entered the room. In the next second Blaise was upon him.

"Draco, Draco babe, oh Draco."

"Blaise? What the fuck, get off me!"

Blaise pulled away from Draco, laughing boisterously. "Jokes! Jokes! It was just a joke mate."

"No, can't you see I've had enough? I'm in a foul mood Blaise."

"I have noticed."

Draco frowned. He was lying on his belly on top of his bed's silken covers, and Blaise kneeled next to him, creeping across the bed on all fours. He cocked his head to the side and peered at Draco's frowning face.

"There's no need to pout." Blaise smiled.

"I'm not pouting."

"Alright," Blaise imitated Draco, pouting in an exaggerated fashion. "This isn't pouting."

Draco grimaced but didn't laugh. Blaise frowned, the anger in his eyes creeping back.

"What's wrong with you Draco?" Blaise asked very bluntly. He didn't mean to offend, and this could be heard in his voice, his question was purely one of concern.

Draco groaned and buried his face in the pillow again. "I don't know Blaise! You tell me. No, wait, don't, I already have a headache."

Draco's complaining seemed to warm something in Blaise's eyes. He began to rub comforting circles on Draco's shoulders, persisting until the blonde's tense shoulders relaxed.

"Poor you."

Draco scoffed. "Poor?"

"Scratch that. What's more accurate? Sexy you."

Draco's back tensed up again and Blaise let out a frustrated sigh.

"Gods, relax Draco. What, now I can't call a spell a spell anymore?"

"No you can't. I don't like it."

"What don't you like about it?" Blaise questioned, manoeuvring himself onto his elbow. Draco peered up at Blaise, his ruffled blonde hair and tired eyes the only outward evidence of the night beforehand.

"I – I just don't like how people treat me because of the curse, because of the Veela magic. That's all people see."

"Even me?" Blaise made puppy dog eyes at his friend.

Draco scoffed. "Really Blaise? This is how you play it?"

"I'm not playing." Blaise replied solemnly.

"So you don't notice my Veela traits? At all?"

"I'm not saying that. I mean, it's obvious you've changed because of it."

"See, so there, you do see me differently now."

"In a way, yes, but I don't only see the Veela. I can't acknowledge the rest of you without acknowledging the Veela." Blaise's gaze was intense and Draco, who looked on the verge of protesting, closed his mouth abruptly. Blaise had his speech face on.

Blaise's speech face was recognisable, as whenever he had a topic which irritated, inspired or involved the people around him, you could be sure Blaise had something to say about it. He had his bouts of seriousness and the speeches were often stark in contrast to the constant irreverent humour Blaise carried off.

"You can't let this curse run your life Draco. People will see the Veela in you whether you like it or not, and I think you're letting it stop you from taking what you want out of life. I think you're also forgetting that although you didn't ask for this, you can ask for help."

"Blaise-"Draco whinged.

"I mean it Draco. I know you hate to ask, and you're even reluctant to ask Potter for help, when after last night it's obvious how much you need him."

"I don't need him Blaise!" Draco protested shrilly. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Well, good. I'm glad to hear that. But after last night you can see where I'd begin to doubt."

"Last night, last night!" Draco moaned. "Why does everyone keep harping on about it? What happened that was so scandalous Blaise, because this doesn't feel like a regular morning after."

"Ha, a regular morning after. You git. You really are something, you know."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Well, I'm certainly not nothing."

"Pansy told me to check you were ok." Blaise told Draco in a light voice, continuing to slowly massage Draco's shoulders.

"Ahh, Pansy." Draco nodded sleepily.

"She thought I was going to hit you."

"Is that right?" Draco mumbled, slowly falling asleep.

"Hit you or devour you, I don't think she was sure which."

"And instead you gave me a massage. Oh, and don't eat me Blaise." Draco mumbled, his voice light and joking.

"I know how cranky you are on non-hangover mornings. Believe me when I say that I know better than to even try today."

"That implies that you'd try another day."

"Try another day, die another day." Blaise commented absently.

"Sounds about right." Draco murmured.

"You're my best friend, you know that, don't you?" Blaise said loudly, his comment appearing quite out of the blue.

"Sure Blaise. I know." Draco blinked and replied lethargically.

"You and Pansy." Blaise paused in his massage, and seemed deep in thought.

When he spoke again, it was in his speech voice.

"I wish it could be us three, together always. I don't ever want to leave you guys. We should just stay like this forever."

Draco snorted. "What, with you massaging my shoulders?"

"If you like." He replied.

"Forever. That could get pretty tedious."

"Not for me." Blaise replied distantly.

There was a long silence in which Blaise continued to massage Draco's shoulders and he slowly relaxed deeper and deeper into his pillows. It was Draco who broke the silence.

"Blaise?"

"Hmmm?" Blaise replied warmly, his eyes focused on the back of Draco's blonde head.

"Potter didn't – I mean, nothing happened last night? Did it?"

Blaise frowned at the turn of conversation. Draco was talking about Potter when he was supposed to be talking about Blaise.

"Why are you so interested in Potter?"

"I'm not, I just – I was only wondering ... if anything –"

"No Draco, nothing happened." Blaise replied sternly.

"Oh."

There was another period of silence.

"Why was he so nice to me then?" Draco asked.

"Nice to you?" Blaise disdainfully replied. "Nice how?"

"You know, last night, he just ... oh forget it, he was probably just being a stupid Gryffindor."

"No, no. Nice how? How was he nice?"

"I just remember ... never mind." Draco trailed off absently.

"I thought you didn't remember anything?" Blaise asked suspiciously.

"I don't." Draco said evasively.

"Do you like Potter?" Blaise asked cuttingly, his eyes narrowed.

Draco's reply was swift and unthinking. "No." It was what he was used to saying. What he was programmed to say. He hated Potter from that first day on the train. It was a matter of pride to hate him. There was no alternative.

"You've never really thought about liking him, though, have you?"

"What is this Blaise?" Draco flipped around onto his back so he was facing Blaise. "Are you having a laugh? Enemy matchmaker, is that your new game?"

"Enemy matchmaker?" Blaise mused. "It could work. Enemies always have the best hateful tension towards each other. And tension up here –" He pointed to his eyes and squinted them in an angry fashion, "Can be tension down here." He pointed to his crotch, inciting a laugh from Draco at last. He playfully smacked Blaise's hand.

"Blaise Zabini! What would your mother say about your outrageous hormones?"

"Say? I don't know, she'd probably kick me out to the streets and tell me to make good use of them."

Draco laughed. "Ha, as if."

"No, she'd probably tell me to keep it in my pants until she marries me off to some wealthy foreign cow." Blaise ended bitterly.

"There there." Draco sympathised lazily. "This is Hogwarts. Your mum can't stop your hormones here."

Blaise sighed dramatically. "True. And until I marry I can have anybody my body wants."

"Dreaming big there Blaise." Draco murmured and draped his arm over his face, covering his eyes. He was secretly relieved. Diverting the topic away from Potter was for the best now, as Draco wasn't ready to think about the possibility that he _could_ like Potter.

Blaise's eyes tenderly trailed across his friend's face. He knew who his body wanted. It had been Draco all along. But how to show him when the line between friendship and interest was so blurred already.

Draco, Pansy and Blaise had always had a physically affectionate relationship, a reaction to the lack of affection they each received in their homes. Pansy woke Draco by covering his face with kisses some mornings, and it was not uncommon for the three of them to share a bed, sleeping cuddled close to each other when the mood struck them.

Draco was almost always the object of their affections, although Pansy and Blaise had shared some dalliances in the past. Draco's Veela allure just made him too tempting these days, and Blaise found himself wanting to be closer and closer to his friend.

He knew Draco would never allow it. He now blamed his Veela allure for any romantic attention he received, disregarding the fact that he was considered beautiful and highly shaggable before the curse was laid. It made Blaise's task of enchanting his friend romantically near impossible to achieve. If Draco wouldn't even be touched anymore.

Blaise sighed and mentally steeled himself. There was still hope.

He reclined onto the bed next to Draco and snuggled up close to him, draping an arm around his friend's torso.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Blaise murmured fervently.

The dorm room door creaked open and both boys cracked their eyes open to survey their new guest. It was Pansy.

"I take it you two have made up then?"

"Don't ever let me drink again Pans." Draco groaned, rolling his head back on the pillow. "It's not worth the headache."

"I don't know." Pansy said teasingly. She sidled onto the bed and snuggled in next to Draco, furling her arm around his waist. She too desired closeness with her best friend. "I think you got your money's worth last night."

"Don't talk about last night Pans." Draco told her. "I've decided that I'd rather not know."

"You don't want to know?" She seemed startled. "But, I would have thought, after waking up with an armful of Potter you'd be dying for answers."

Blaise reached over and covered Draco's ears with his hands.

"La la la la la la la la la, he can't hear you."

Draco's eyes snapped open and he strained to hear the words that Pansy proceeded to say, trying not to show how desperate he was to hear what Blaise wouldn't tell him. The snippets that he did hear were enough to pique his curiosity.

"When he – wings out – touched – Chang – held you – drinking shots from – fell asleep – your hair - hugged – and you stayed like that until morning." Pansy finished and smiled sweetly at Draco. He frowned.

"What was that about Chang?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

"Oh, just a good bit of Chang bashing. Apparently Granger hates her. She's quite alright actually, Granger. A bit conniving, very well informed. There are times she could pass for Slytherin."

Blaise scoffed. "Yeah, only when drunk."

"But what did she say about Chang?" Draco asked.

"Oh, just that Chang's a bitch, and a slut, and she keeps teasing Potter, because he had a massive crush on her in fourth year. I concur actually. I told her about how we were going to dress you up as Chang for the match, to freak her out a bit and she laughed at that. You were asleep, by the way."

"You said what about me, and female attire?" Draco blanched.

"Relax Drakie. Potter was asleeping too." Pansy cooed.

"This has nothing to do with Potter!" Draco spluttered, but was privately relieved that Harry hadn't heard about Pansy and Blaise's nefarious schemes to dress him in women's clothing.

"Chang stole his watch yesterday." Blaise commented, resigning himself to the conversation revolving around Harry.

"I remember that." Draco noted. "That happened right before I took my potion."

"Are you going to stop taking your potion Draco?" Pansy asked him. "Potter says you should."

"I don't care what Potter says." Draco reiterated. "I'll take my potion when I bloody well want to."

"Will you talk to Snape?" Blaise asked him.

"He's been so rude to me lately. I don't think it's worth it, honestly. I'm happy with the current dose. I just won't mix it with alcohol."

"What, like a potion-y cocktail?" Pansy giggled.

"Restraint on the rocks." Blaise chipped in.

"Oh, kinky." Pansy huddled closer to Draco, her hand's reaching across to hold Blaise's arm. Draco could feel her body shake with silent laughter as she shifted, throwing her stocking-ed leg over his, curling it around the crook of Draco's knee.

"Pansy dearest." Blaise announced in a formal voice.

"Yes, oh Blaise o' mine?" Pansy replied. Draco rolled his eyes. Morning people.

"I was just discussing with our sleepy angel here how perfect I find our current arrangement."

"What?" She smiled. "Sprawled all over Draco?"

"No." Blaise shook his head. "Although I won't deny that that too is a pleasant arrangement. I mean the three of us. Together. Our wondrous triumvirate."

"The silver trio, you mean?" Pansy corrected. "Because our drinking buddies from last night have dibs on 'the golden trio'."

"Yes, the silver trio." Blaise accepted with a nod. "I think it would be most excellent if we were to stay this way, forever."

"You've been talking about it forever." Draco groaned. "What is it with you morning people? Why aren't you as shitfaced as the rest of us?"

"Draco dearest." Pansy commented. "You look the least shitfaced out of all of us. In fact, your face is incredibly un-shit, so if you could shut up, that would be lovely."

"I don't feel 'un-shit'." Draco frowned.

"Well, you look it. With your lucky bloody Veela genes. Both of you. Even Blaise, who is looking decidedly Persian –"(this was Pansy's general adjective used when it came to Blaise Zabini) "Still has enough shazam to pull off the morning after look."

"What can I say Pans?" Blaise reached his hand across Draco's chest and shucked Pansy's chin. "It's not my fault you chose your friends for their dashing good looks."

"It's my fault then?" Pansy laughed.

"And you think we didn't choose you for the exact same reason?" Draco smiled at her winsomely, even though he was on the verge of sleep.

"Awww, Drakie. You're so sweet when you're barely conscious. I bet that's what Potter thought too." Pansy cooed.

"My God! Pansy give it a rest! I didn't even do anything last night." Draco moaned.

"How do you know?" She asked him curiously. "I thought you couldn't remember anything?"

"Well, I can't remember. Blaise told me." Draco replied.

"Blaise told you? What did Blaise say?" Pansy asked him, fixing a suspicious grin at Blaise.

"He said; No Draco, nothing happened." Draco cited sleepily.

"Hrmmm." Pansy said.

"Why?" Draco's expression slowly became panicked. "Did something happen? Something I should know about? Tell me Pansy, or I swear to God I will run down to the great hall right this instant and tell the whole school about the incident with the pie and the Ravenclaw Prefect."

"You wouldn't!" Pansy gasped, scandalised.

"I won't if you tell me now, but you know I could do it." Draco warned her.

"You are such a brat Draco Malfoy." Pansy groaned.

"Tell me."

"Does he really want to know?" Blaise suggested, mischief creeping into his eyes. "I'm sure after a few days you could ride out the rumours and the nicknames, and the constant cat-calling of 'pie girl'."

"You'd be pie girl for life Pansy. Don't think I'm joking." Draco said with a sly grin.

"Alright! You're a cow Draco, but I'll tell you the nitty gritty details. After all, I'm sure you're dying to hear how you moaned into Potter's neck, melting onto his chest, a cascade of breathy little sighs, 'Don't stop Potter, oh don't stop' spilling from your lips."Pansy told him with a vindictive grin.

"Now that has to be a lie." Draco said flatly.

"No, it's true, it's all true! He was stroking your wings and you _loved_ it." Pansy told him, her eyes narrowing with pleasure.

"Blaise, she's lying. Tell me she's lying." Draco looked frantically into his friend's dark brown eyes. Blaise met his silver gaze calmly, the edges of his lips perking up in a smile.

"You really don't want it to be true."

"I need to know! What if that hideous Weasel says something suggestive in class and I have no idea what he's referring to? Or if Granger decides to get out her quill and ask me 'how this felt' or 'how _this_ felt'? Lord spare me." Draco replied, mimicking Hermione's studious voice while rolling his eyes.

"Weasel won't be saying anything. We got him pretty good last night. Just tell him that your shower wasn't enough and he won't be bothering you." Blaise told Draco mischievously.

"Shower? Why would I talk to the Weasel about a shower?" Draco pondered with a disgusted expression on his face.

"Didn't you come up here for a shower Draco?" Pansy asked him.

"Ah, I did." Draco told her. "Then this idiot jumped on me."

"Blaise! I told you to close your mind!" Pansy screeched at him.

"I did." Blaise held his hands out defensively and laughed. "Good thing too, because he looked like a Christmas tree."

"Christmas tree?" Draco scowled, insulted at the comparison.

"Why did you jump on him then? Because he was glowing?" Pansy interrogated him.

"It was funny! You should have seen his face."

"Oh, you're no better than that idiot MacNair!" Pansy hit Blaise's shoulder, hard. Draco shrunk away from the blow, being that he was directly between the two.

"Easy now." He said, trying to edge out from the middle of the bed.

"Don't compare me to that sick fuck!" Blaise snarled at Pansy. "I would never attack Draco like he did!"

"Well, stop jumping on him and maybe I'll believe you!" Pansy glowered.

Draco, having shimmied out from the middle of the bed, rolled off the end of it and began gathering his towels and soaps for a shower while his friends continued fighting.

It wasn't his fight, and he didn't care much to be reminded of MacNair's self serving attempt to sneak into Draco's dorm room of a night time.

He would have tried to sneak into Draco's bed and have his way with him, but for the fact that Pansy and Blaise were already sharing the bed with him and promptly hexed MacNair out of the dorm. This had happened three nights ago, and made Pansy and Blaise overprotective of Draco, in Draco's own personal opinion.

"Ah! Just where do you think you're going Draco Malfoy?" Pansy's sharp voice stopped Draco just as he placed his hand on the handle of the iron wrought dorm room door. He turned sheepishly to see her, and she wasn't even watching him. Did she have eyes in the back of her head?

"How did you even see that?" Draco asked.

"Don't think I didn't see you slink out of bed like that. You can't go into the showers alone." She growled and turned to face him.

"I can't shower alone? What is this Pans? The inquisition?" Draco exclaimed, exasperated.

"There could be people in the shower. Idiotic people who can't control their urges. We have to protect you." Pansy beseeched him. Blaise got off the bed and walked over to Draco.

"I'll come with you." He said with a smile.

"I don't need a shower buddy Blaise." Draco responded dryly. "I haven't forgotten your other little speech about controlling your urges."

Blaise flinched. He didn't think Draco would bring up his _"Get real Draco. It's not only tough for you"_ speech.

"You always know just how to hurt people, don't you?" Blaise said softly, his eyes betraying his hurt, but his voice conveying admiration.

"It's a gift." Draco sighed and rolled his eyes. "Alright, you can stand at the door, but that's all."

"I'll come too." Pansy decided and got off the bed with a large bounce.

"It's the boy's bathrooms Pans!" Draco exclaimed.

"So what? This is the boy's dorm." She raised an eyebrow.

"That's different." Draco explained with a sigh. "Look, just wait here, or you can go shower yourself, and we'll all come back here and catch up on our beauty sleep, alright?" Draco finished sarcastically.

"Fine." Pansy replied, crossed her arms and joined them at the door. "Pyjamas?"

"Sure." Draco replied sullenly.

"Room service?"

"Whatever you like."

"Can I brush your hair?"

"Pans!" Draco sighed reluctantly.

"That's my condition, or I'll come with you to the bathroom." She replied sternly.

"Fine." Draco groaned. "Sure, whatever. Let's go Blaise." He trudged out of the door looking mightily exasperated, and Blaise followed, laughing cheerily and ruffling Pansy's hair on his way out.

"Can I brush your hair Pans?"He mimicked.

"Oh shut up you." She scowled. "And make sure no one gets into the bathrooms!"

"Will do!" He responded with a wave and followed Draco to the bathrooms.

Pansy combed through her fringe with her fingers, watching her friends retreat. It was an eventful night, one that uncovered many secrets.

Pansy wondered how long her friends would hide those secrets, and if they would ever confide in her what she could see already.

She stumbled down the stone stairwell and banged her head on the wall. Clutching her aching cranium, she decided such deep thoughts were best left til later, as right now she needed a pleasant day's sleep, the company of her friends, and several pints of hangover elixir.

That, and a hairbrush.

.


	17. Chapter 16

In potions the next day, Harry was uncertain as to how he should act around Draco, given that their last interaction ended in Harry telling Draco off, Harry hugging Draco, and Draco storming away in a huff of hung-over angst. Granted, Draco had a right to be angry, as not only did Harry command him again, but he also hugged him, giving in, in a way, to the Veela magic.

Harry hadn't seen the Slytherins all weekend, and to be honest, he wasn't feeling up to seeing them again. They'd given him a killer hangover, and he, Ron and Hermione had to make the sheepish walk of shame to the hospital wing to request a hangover cure. Madam Pomfrey was disapproving at first, but immediately switched the blame when Ron told her they'd been drinking with the Slytherins.

After a lecture on house mores and receiving a dosage of the hangover elixir the golden trio continued their weekend with lunch in the great hall, from which certain Slytherins were surprisingly absent, and some catch up on homework in the library. It was a stretch, but the silver trio were not in the library either.

Several other Slytherins were, complaining about how they had been kicked out of their dorm room. It made sense to Harry then, that Draco, Pansy and Blaise would have stayed in their dorm all day, because seeing Crabbe and Goyle in a library for any other reason would have suggested early onset insanity.

Harry settled into his usual spot near the middle of the potions room next to Ron and Hermione, getting his books out while pondering how the Slytherins always managed to get to class just before the bell. It was like they had some private accord with Snape, for he had never seen a Slytherin get into trouble for being late.

"Do you reckon they're coming to class?"

"For the third time Harry, yes!" Hermione told him, her patience wearing thin.

"I'm just asking."

"Well stop asking. It's really getting on my nerves." Hermione mumbled.

"I mean, it's not as if they'd get more than a weekend off for a hangover. Even Snape wouldn't be that lenient." Harry mused, continuing as if Hermione hadn't spoken at all.

"The lesson hasn't even started yet mate." Ron chastised Harry. "If you didn't insist we come early... to _potions_... then this waiting wouldn't be a problem, now would it?"

"They weren't in the great hall; do you think that means something?" Harry continued.

"Yes Harry, it means they've been eaten by giant marshmallows in their sleep, never to grace us with their presence again." Ron said in a theatrically spooky voice, waving his hands in front of him like the ghoul in his attic.

"I'm just twitchy Ron. I haven't seen Draco all week."

"The week's just started mate. It's Monday." Ron pointed out incredulously.

"You just saw him yesterday morning." Hermione scolded.

"I know." Harry protested.

The trio sat in silence while other Gryffindors entered the classroom. Harry twiddled with his quill and turned it around in his fingers, while throwing occasional glances towards the door. Seamus sat down in his usual seat with Dean in front of the trio.

"Hey Harry." Seamus greeted his friend with a jaunty wave.

"Mmm." Harry replied vaguely.

"Something bothering you?" Seamus asked.

"Mmmghr?" Harry mumbled into his hand that was resting on his chin.

"Well, you seem to be looking at the door an awful lot."

"Meh."

"Fair enough." And with that Seamus turned around. Harry's lack of conversational skills went unnoticed, as he often responded in this way when tired, with one word answers and sometimes no words at all. Over the past few weeks Harry had little sleep.

"Harry, you need to stop looking at the door!" Hermione stressed while swatting Harry with a roll of parchment.

"Ow, Hermione!"

"It's not healthy." She leant in and whispered covertly to Harry. "You're becoming obsessed."

"I'm not obsessed."

"Well can you talk about something other than Draco Malfoy for five minutes?" She asked in a bright voice, hopeful.

"Malfoy?" Dean turned in his seat to join the conversation. "I saw him by the kitchens just a second ago."

"Yeah?" Harry asked quickly. Hermione stifled the urge to bang her head on the desk.

"Yeah, Parkinson threatened to hex me if I didn't clear off straight away. Got me with a stinging charm in the arm."

"Ouch. Bitch." Seamus sympathised.

"She can be pretty wild." Ron nodded. "She had me in a headlock the other day. My neck still clicks when I do this."

"Yet you keep doing it." Hermione pointed out, waving her hand dismissively.

"Why did you get head-locked by a girl, Ron?" Dean asked him slowly with a grin.

"Ahhh, she jumped on me. I wasn't on my guard, you know. I was drinking." Ron said, almost boastful. True, he hadn't missed an opportunity to inform anyone who'd listen that he'd been drinking with the Slytherins. It was probably the most bad-ass thing he'd done all year.

"With the Slytherins?" Seamus asked, in a sceptical tone of voice.

"Yep." Ron stretched, and faked a yawn.

"And that's when she decked you?" Seamus added with a grin, withering Ron's bad-ass reputation somewhat.

" I had my back turned, is all. And who expects to be decked by a girl?" Ron protested, his voice high with indignation.

"I know I didn't. I only stopped by to..." Dean broke off from his sentence, blushing.

"To what?" Ron asked him.

"Never mind. It's not important, it's –"

"He tried to ask Malfoy out on a date." Seamus told the golden trio smugly, watching as his friend turned a furious shade of red.

"Thanks Seamus, tell the whole world." Dean griped.

"Alright, HEY WORLD!"

"Oh My God, will you shut up!" Dean scrambled to muffle his friend's exuberant mischief making, covering his mouth with a hand.

"Ha!" Ron pointed and laughed.

"It's ok Dean. In fourth year Ron tried to ask Fleur to the Yule Ball." Hermione added helpfully.

"Hey!"

Harry started laughing, having been successfully distracted from his surveillance at the door.

At this time, however, the Slytherins chose to enter the class, loudly chatting to one another and slamming their book bags onto the potions benches. At the rear of the group, surrounded by a crowd of fluttering admirers stood the silver trio, casually laughing at the wit of one another.

Dean blanched in his seat, prompting further laughter.

"Please don't let him come over here." He muttered.

"You know, they usually sit just one row in front of you Dean." Harry told him with a relaxed grin, the magic of the bond calming him as he was now in the same room as his Veela partner.

"Oh shit."

"Better now Harry?" Hermione asked him covertly, noticing her friend's relaxed posture.

"Oh yeah, a lot better."

"Just don't hug him this time, ok?" She shot him a cheeky smile, which Harry gratefully returned.

"Don't let me do anything stupid?" He beseeched her.

"It would be my pleasure."

The silver trio ascended to their usual seats, dismissing the crowd of Slytherins that followed them.

"I can't believe you're _still_ hungry!" Blaise exclaimed theatrically.

"I know. It's abysmal. Avery, would you like to go back to the kitchens and bring me some food?" Draco smirked as he asked his addle-brained classmate in a light, amused voice.

"Uh huh." Avery nodded dimly, his mouth hanging open as he stared at his blonde classmate.

Pansy giggled wickedly. "Ask him to bring back flowers."

"I don't want flowers." Draco told his grinning friend.

"I know, but I do."

"What would you do with flowers?"

"How do you feel about daisy chains Draco?" Pansy pressed a finger to her lips, pondering.

"No flowers." He told her, his grey eyes narrowed.

"Ask him to bring back a steak." Blaise said bluntly.

"I don't know. How do you feel about apple and cinnamon bake?" Draco asked Blaise and Pansy. Avery followed their conversation intently, swivelling his head to keep his eyes fixed on Draco's eyes, every so often flickering to follow the movement of Draco's pink lips.

"I'm fine with that." Pansy nodded.

"That and a steak." Blaise nodded severely.

"Why the steak? It was breakfast ten minutes ago." Draco asked him.

"Just ask him! He'll get it for you." Blaise urged his friend.

"I know, but a steak Blaise?" Draco raised a blonde eyebrow and smirked as he teased his friend.

"He'd like a steak and a cinnamon bake." Blaise told Avery, leaning over the desk to tell the dazed boy.

"What are you doing?" Harry leaned forward in his chair, asking the silver trio.

Draco, Pansy and Blaise turned to look at Harry, but Harry only saw Draco's face. How when he turned to look at Harry his hair swept around his face, his skin seemed flawless and the corners of his mouth twitched up a little into an involuntary smile, the silver light gleaming in the back of his eyes.

"Well, if it isn't Stranger, the Weasel and Potter." Draco greeted them with a sly smirk.

"Oh, and the Irish one's friend." Pansy added tilting her head. "Do I need to tell you again?"

"No, no!" Dean shook his head fervently.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked again.

"Just ordering a little room service." Blaise told them. "Not that it'd interest yo-"

"Do you want anything?"Draco offered.

"Room service? What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Can you get some crepes?" Ron piped in eagerly.

"Put him down for some crepes." Pansy told Avery.

"Yesterday these two deviants cheered me up about the whole Veela thing by reminding me of the perks." Draco explained. He waved a hand in front of Avery's face and Avery moved his head to follow Draco's slender hand. "He does whatever I want."

"Seriously?" Ron asked.

"But, you can't do that!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Sure I can." Draco replied.

"But won't he, um, want something in return?" Hermione articulated tersely.

Draco blinked in a surprised manner. As though the idea had never occurred to him.

"You don't want anything, do you?" He asked Avery, disdain dripping from his voice as if to suggest that if Avery even thought he wanted something in return Draco would immediately abandon him.

"Maybe, a touch?" Avery looked up hopefully, engaged in the beauty of Draco's face, even as it twisted into a mask of loathing.

"Draco doesn't have to touch anything." Harry growled protectively.

"I thought you would bring me breakfast out of the goodness of your heart Avery. I'm disappointed. Very disappointed." Draco pouted, accusing Avery.

"I'm so sorry Draco. I'll get you breakfast right away!" Avery panicked, retracting his request like a nervous lover.

"Apple pie, strawberry crepes and a steak." Draco said briskly, turning away from Avery, ignoring the boy.

"Oh Draco, did I ever tell you how wonderful I think you are?" Blaise smiled winsomely.

"Clearly not enough, steak boy." Draco replied casually.

"Flowers. Bring him back flowers." Pansy was mouthing to the retreating figure of Avery.

"Bloody bizarre." Ron shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips.

"As funny as you think this is Draco, you can't play people with your powers like this." Hermione said, frowning.

"Yes I can." Draco said, gesturing to Avery who kept casting lingering glances over his shoulder as he left the room.

"If you keep teasing people, you won't be safe." Hermione told him.

"Lay off Granger. Can't he have a little fun with this? I mean, he's already cursed, give him a break." Pansy said, as tactful as ever.

"I'm saying he has to be careful. And a steak, really Blaise?" Hermione added with a grin.

"Hey, I have to keep my strength up if I'm to protect the little one here from his admirers." Blaise grinned and winked at Draco, who raised a blonde eyebrow but said nothing.

It seemed to Harry that the whole debacle from the bludger bender was to be forgotten and it had only served to strengthen the friendship between them.

"Yeah, what with his number one fan sitting behind him." Pansy added with a sly grin. Harry blanched. Did she know?

No, her remark was aimed at Dean, who slid further down in his chair and buried his head in his hands.

"Temporary insanity. That's all, I swear." Dean protested.

"How rude." Blaise commented. "What's not to like about this darling face?" He clamped his hands on either side of Draco's face and squished his cheeks together.

"Blaish strrrp ir." Draco mumbled, his hands flying to his face trying to push Blaise's hands away. His grey eyes shining defiantly at his Persian friend.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. The blonde's face was just so adorable, it made Harry feel like he was the one that was glowing. Glowing. Oh shit, wait, Draco was glowing.

"What a darling face." Blaise cooed, leaning in closer, Draco's face still held in his hands.

Harry saw Draco's eyes flicker, just for a brief moment to meet his. The blonde's brow furrowed, and he mumbled to his friend again.

"Blaish, focush."

Blaise seemed to blink, and froze an inch away from Draco's face. Harry felt very conspicuous, as he had already stood half out of his seat, ready to spring into action, and it no longer seemed necessary for him to intervene, for Blaise seemed to be in control of his actions.

Blaise stayed very still in front of his friend, making no move to relinquish his grip. Pansy was also very still, on the other side of Draco watching as if unable to move. Indeed it seemed the whole class was watching, having all assembled for the lesson. The combination of the drama, and the glow made it impossible to turn away.

"Focus." Blaise repeated; his breath ghosting over Draco's face. "Focus."

Draco seemed to be impatient for Blaise to regain control of his hands, and he started pushing against Blaise's chest, attempting to move his friend away from him. His eyes flickered over to Harry's direction with increasing frequency. Harry took this as his queue to intervene and stood up; approaching the desk two rows in front of him.

Professor Snape chose this exact moment to enter the classroom and was blinded by the blaring silvery light.

"Draco Malfoy, control that infernal glow immediately!"

All eyes in the classroom whipped around to meet Professor Snape, the prospect of an angry teacher outweighing the prospect of a glowing Veela.

Draco was still struggling to remove himself from Blaise's grasp, and responded to Snape through squished lips.

"I'm tmrying!"

Harry continued around the desks and clapped Blaise on the shoulder, prising him away from Draco. Blaise continued his mumbled repetition of, "Focus, focus." As his hands slipped away from Draco's face.

Draco sat in his chair rubbing his cheeks with his slender fingers, wearing an incredulous expression. Harry was in extremely close proximity to him and was protecting him. Not just from the advances of the humdrum crowd, but from his best friend. Draco's eyes trained closely on Harry's face, watching the determined expression he wore, how his brows knitted together with concern at Blaise's stupor. Draco noticed how Harry's arms seemed to be flexing under his shirt as he restrained the entranced Persian. How tanned and muscled they appeared in comparison to Draco's own pale and willowy figure.

Snape had advanced to their table and stood with his arms crossed over his chest, smouldering angrily at his favourite pupil.

"The glow Malfoy!"He reminded him sternly.

"Alright, I just –" Draco tried to concentrate, but the glow remained insistent, his eyes ringed with silver light as they blinked at both Harry and Snape.

Draco seemed to be having real trouble controlling his glow, his head was bowed and his eyes were scrunched up tightly. Professor Snape was growing impatient.

"Today Malfoy."

"Just let me concentrate, alright?" Draco snapped, his glow flashing brighter in defiance. This bright light only served to infuriate Snape further.

"I will have no more of this nonsense. Get – out – of – my - classroom." He hissed.

"What?" Draco exclaimed, his head snapped up.

"Out!" Snape grabbed Draco by the arm and pulled him out of his seat. Harry quickly moved to cut Snape off.

"Hey!"

"Go be a hero elsewhere Potter." Snape sneered. "Or haven't you been looking after your charge?"

"What? No, I have –"

"Get him out of here. I don't care where you go. Just get him out of my class." Snape thrust Draco at Harry and pushed both students out of the classroom door. Draco tripped as he hurtled out the door. Harry landed slightly better than Draco, who fell against the wall. The door slammed behind him, and Snape's continued yelling could be heard outside the door.

"What are you staring at? Be seated. Get out your books. You will be copying from page 189 from the passage on lily stamens. Move!"

Draco was still glowing. His face was the very picture of surprised shock. He straightened up from the wall and ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"Kicked out of class. I can't believe he kicked me out of class."

Harry looked at Draco quizzically, watching his exasperated expression.

"Why were you glowing so much? Is it the potion?" Harry asked.

"Why, does it bother you?" Draco asked quickly in response.

"Not really. I kind of don't notice it." Harry answered truthfully.

"It bothers Snape. I mean, he was mad at me before but I never thought he'd kick me out of the lesson."

"Can he do that?" Harry mused.

"Apparently he can." Draco murmured.

"Why was he mad at you before?" Harry asked, moving to stand next to Draco by the wall in the corridor.

"Ah, it was just a bit of an incident in the common room." Draco said evasively.

"What happened?"

"Oh, nothing. Just a couple of students went all crazy because of the glow and he had to intervene. I think he's not angry because he had to get his hands dirty, more that he had to witness it." Draco explained casually.

"What happened?" Harry asked again, his brow furrowed with concern.

"Ah."Draco sighed dramatically. "Can we walk? I don't fancy waiting out here for the final verdict."

"I'll walk if you talk." Harry grinned.

Draco blew out a gust of air and looked at his shoes. Putting his hands in his pockets, he started a casual pace away from the potions lab.

"Can we go by the kitchens? I really am still hungry." Draco said.

"What? So you can eat an apple pie?" Harry smirked expectantly at his blonde Veela paramour.

"Apple cinnamon bake, I'll have you know." Draco laughed as he corrected Harry. "Do you really not notice the glow, or are you just saying that?"

"No, well I can sort of tell when you go all glowy, although apparently I'm a bit slow in noticing, what with everyone else going gaga over you before I even see it." Harry explained.

"Ha ha, eyes open Potter. Keep up." Draco laughed. He panicked slightly in the back of his mind that Harry would see that as an invitation to react to the glow. This both horrified and elated a small part of Draco's psyche.

There was a slight pause when neither boy said anything. Draco coughed subtly to change the topic.

"So, uh. How did you fare the rest of the weekend? On Sunday, you know. No, uh, troubles with the hangover?" Draco mentally slapped himself for sounding so ridiculously awkward.

"Hmm?" Harry answered, as if snapping out of some intense thinking himself. "Oh, no, Hermione got us some elixir from Madam Pomfrey, so we were right for the rest of the day."

"Lucky you." Draco said with a nostalgic smirk. "Pansy had the elixir and just wouldn't give it to us. We had headaches til about four o clock and she just laughed her head off."

"Really?" Harry laughed.

"She'd had her dose the moment we got back to the common room. Cheeky sod." Draco smiled fondly.

"What happened in the common room?" Harry asked again, trying to keep his voice light.

"Today? Oh, it was nothing really." Draco muttered, trying to change the topic.

"No, go on, you can tell me." Harry said delicately, taking care with his words so it wasn't an order.

Draco's eyes flashed appreciatively to Harry's face, and Harry caught a bright silver glare intensifying in his irises.

"Pansy was being an idiot, and said something ... stupid and embarrassing, and the glow started and it just wouldn't turn off. That's when people started going crazy and we found out that we could use this, the glow, to get what we wanted. Well, what Blaise wanted anyway." Draco waved a hand casually, dismissing the use or misuse of his Veela magic.

"And you were ok with that?" Harry asked.

"Not at first." Draco admitted then turned on Harry with a wry grin. "But after a while even I could admit the thing has perks."

"Perks?" Harry raised one eyebrow, disbelieving.

"I can make anyone do anything I want." Draco grinned triumphantly.

"Sure you can." Harry grinned sarcastically.

"You don't believe me?"

"Well, I don't think it can make anyone do what you want. I mean, Snape still kicked you out of class." Harry grinned, prodding at the flaw in Draco's thesis.

"I wasn't trying with Snape." Draco replied indignantly. He then shuddered. "Eurgh, and I don't think I'd want to. That's just gross."

Harry laughed. "Good excuse."

"Excuse?" Draco laughed, his expression incredulous. "You think I can't do it?"

"I think, yep, I think you can't do it." Harry grinned.

Harry and Draco had paced out of the dungeons and were idling around in the corridor leading to the castle's kitchens. Harry chose this moment to lean nonchalantly against the corridor wall, to study the range of expressions that Draco wore. He seemed mildly bemused, the subtle widening of his silvery eyes, the twitch of his eyebrows, and the hardening of the delicate line of his mouth, as if Draco was trying not to smile.

"It worked on Avery."

"I get the feeling there's not a lot up there with Avery." Harry said, tapping at his forehead to indicate 'up there'.

A short laugh burst from Draco's lips. A smile stretched across the blonde boy's face.

"Is it that obvious?" Draco grinned.

"The only mystery there is how he ever made Slytherin." Harry conceded with a nod. By now through their constant exchange related chit chat, Harry had gleaned a greater understanding of the dynamics of what makes a Slytherin. Although he tended to focus on one Slytherin in particular.

"Oh, that's easy. He's second heir of the Aven family." Draco pointed out.

"Ah, right." Harry said as if he knew what that meant.

"He's a pureblood, and his uncle is rich." Draco extrapolated in a deadpan voice.

"Ah, right." Harry said in a similar voice to before.

"Ah, right? Are you even listening to me?" Draco asked, a smile on his face.

"Ah, righ-"

Draco laughed and smacked Harry in the arm. Harry flashed a sly grin at the blonde boy, elated by Draco's proximity to Harry's skin, even though he'd hit him.

"Hey, easy now." Harry laughed. "We don't get hit as much in Gryffindor."

"Scaredy cats." Draco poked his tongue out and continued down the corridor to the kitchens. Harry pushed off the wall and followed.

"Scaredy cats? That's a little juvenile isn't it?"

"Well, I would have said something else, but we are a polite house, us Slytherins." Draco smiled.

Harry scoffed. "Sure you are."

"You don't believe me?" Draco grinned as he rounded the corner into the cavernous school kitchens.

"Let's just say that after Saturday, I have my doubts." Harry laughed and looked at Draco. He was surprised to see that the blonde boy paled slightly, then quickly looked away to survey the kitchens. Harry wondered how much Pansy had told him about the weekend, as he couldn't remember much.

As they proceeded through the double doors and into the bustling kitchen, they were immediately surrounded by house elves.

"Can we get you something sirs?"

"Is there anything you be needing?"

"Breakfast is finished, but we can make you something else if you like."

Draco stood behind Harry looking curiously at the helpful chefs.

"I've never been here myself. Blaise was the sweet talker. He always got the food for us." He murmured to Harry. "It seems easier than it sounds."

Harry laughed and waved away the fawning house elves, looking for one house elf in particular. Sure enough Dobby made his way through the crowd to squeak his greetings at Harry.

"Harry Potter sirs! Harry Potter, it is nice to be seeing you. Who is...?" Dobby's sentence trailed away as he took in the blonde figure standing behind Harry. Harry realised belatedly that Dobby was afraid of Draco.

"I think I recognise...?" Draco's eyes were wide as he discerned the identity of Harry's house elf fan. Recognition dawned, and Harry felt incredibly awkward to have brought the two together.

"Young Master Malfoy." Dobby bowed in subservience, then looked up quickly to Harry, realising that he no longer had to serve the Malfoy's and immediately punished himself for his lapse. "Ah! Bad Dobby! Bad Dobby!"

"What is he doing?" Draco murmured to Harry.

"Ohhh no." Harry stepped away from Draco and knelt down in front of Dobby. Harry grabbed Dobby's wrists before he reached the nearest kitchen utensil. There was a small struggle as Harry attempted to stop Dobby from hurting himself. "No, Dobby, Dobby, no! Stop, you don't need to hurt yourself. Take a deep breath, relax."

Standing behind Harry, peering at the violent reaction of his house elf with a confused expression, Draco was puzzled. Harry knew his old house elf? And for some unexplainable reason his house elf knew Harry? It all seemed very odd, including the elf's reaction to him. Draco had barely seen him around the manor. He was his father's servant, and Draco had only ever seen the elf in passing. The elf's fear of Draco was very disconcerting in this instance.

All disconcerting thoughts flew out the window, however, as the magic in Draco reacted to Harry_. "Take a deep breath, relax."_ Draco drew an involuntarily deep breath of air, and his body shivered, every muscle suddenly feeling immediately calm and limber. Draco's eyes widened as he gazed incredulous at the air in front of him.

A house elf watched this event of magic curiously as it stirred the batter in a pan. It raised a knowing brow and nodded to itself, being no stranger to behaviourally compulsive magic. She surmised the blonde student was new to the enchantment and padded over to Draco.

"It's alright little one." The elf said, clicking its fingers, causing a plush lounge chair to appear in the corner of the kitchen. "We all have our restrictions."

Draco looked disbelieving as the elf nodded to the chair by the door and bowed away from him. Harry was still kneeling down, calming Dobby, and so Draco touched his fingers to Harry's shoulder to captivate his attention momentarily.

"I need to sit down." Draco said in a distracted fashion and gestured to the chair. Harry blinked in confusion, looking over his shoulder at Draco, mystified. Draco hadn't waited for Harry's response and drifted over to the chair, sitting down and looking rattled.

"Is you, is you friends with Mr Malfoy?" Dobby asked Harry hesitantly.

"Sort of." Harry said distractedly. "What just... Oh!" Harry realised what had happened.

"Sorry about that." He called out to Draco, who was looking fragile on the lounge chair in the corner. "I didn't mean –"

"I know." Draco replied, his eyes avoiding Harry's.

"What is going on?" Dobby asked Harry."Why is you sorry to Mr Malfoy?"

"Don't worry Dobby. I just sort of accidentally ordered him to do something while I was calming you down. It's nothing-"

"You holds Mr Malfoy's bond?" Dobby stated incredulously.

"I, yeah, how do you know about that?" Harry replied, curious.

"Dobby was wondering if Malfoy's family heritage was why the young master was glowing so." Dobby said, eyeing Draco with a new, bolder curiosity.

"Yeah? Are you alright now? Do you think you can talk to him without hitting yourself?" Harry stood watching Dobby.

"Almost certainly." Dobby replied, a strange light in his eye. Together the two walked to the chair by the door and Draco looked up to greet them. Harry awkwardly introduced the two.

"Yeah, so, uh, Dobby, this is Draco. Uh, Draco, do you remember Dobby?"

Draco seemed unsure. "Vaguely. We've never met, if that's what you mean."

"So, young master Malfoy. You have come into your Veela inheritance have you?" Dobby asked, although he already knew.

Draco scowled. He was being objectified by a house elf. "Obviously."

"And young sir Harry Potter is your master?"

Draco's pale cheeks flushed pink. "I, he isn't –"

"I'm not –"Harry continued.

"Not intentionally –"Draco looked at Harry.

"Not really, in the, in the sense of the word." Harry finished.

"So you is not bonded?" Dobby said lightly, expecting the same sort of frazzled response.

"I, no!" Draco spluttered.

"Well, yes sort of." Harry replied.

"Don't tell him that." Draco snapped.

"Why? It's true." Harry responded.

"No, he thinks it means... a bond bond. You know." Draco gritted his teeth and whispered. "A bonded bond."

Harry was confused for a moment, then understanding struck. "What...?OH! Oh, you mean -? No, not that."

"Definitely not that." Draco uttered fervently.

"But you is bound to Mr Potter?" Dobby said, a sly expression on his face.

"I ... yes. Unfortunately." Draco mumbled.

"Hey, I'm not that bad." Harry grinned and looked at Draco. Draco looked back at Harry, conflicted.

He could never tell Harry how tempting being bonded to the Boy Who Lived was becoming. It was a task to stop from latching onto him, from holding his hand as they walked down the corridor, rubbing onto his hand, just to prolong the skin contact. Harry protected him, he never ordered him intentionally, gave him magic, and was nice to him. And it seemed a switch had flicked over the weekend, to the point where Draco's bonding urges intensified. He wanted to grab Harry all the time now. It was like he was becoming obsessed with the boy. Draco immediately gravitated to Harry, assessing his position whenever they were in the same room. Wishing he could when they weren't. And his mental imaginings of how he could achieve skin contact were becoming more and more lewd.

Draco couldn't help but think at times that he was going insane, because at the beginning of the term he had hated Potter. And now a house elf was assessing their standpoints on the bond.

"I – It's just bonding as a general thing Potter, don't let it bother you. I could be bound to Morgana herself and still hate it."Draco muttered evasively, naming the highly desirable witch singer, Morgana DelaRose as comparison _to Potter_. Draco mentally berated himself. Stupid, stupid!

"Mr Malfoy doesn't like being told what to do?" Dobby stated. It wasn't a question, for he knew the answer.

Draco shot Dobby a venomous look. Harry watched their interaction nervously, aware now that Dobby seemed to be goading his old master for his current Veela predicament.

"Ah well. Tis a pity Veela enslavement cannot be redeemed with a sweaty sock, for that's how Harry freed me." Dobby said with a wrinkly smile, patting Draco on the knee.

Draco stared dumbstruck for a moment, then a smile broke across his face. He looked up at Harry, mischief dancing in his eyes.

"How on earth did you manage to get my father to touch, so much as _hold_ a sweaty sock?"

"Oh! I just sort of shoved it in his hand." Harry explained, a cheeky smile on his lips.

"That is quite incredible, do you know that? Gross too." Draco conceded with a grin.

"What can I say?"Harry replied. "I have style, I guess."

"No wonder he hates you. Eurgh, if you ever shove your socks at me I will disown you." Draco gave a theatrical shudder.

"Sure you will." Harry smirked and rolled his eyes.

"You don't believe me?"

Dobby frowned, that his glory upon seeing one of his old masters at the mercy of another was set back by the scale of the mercy. Harry Potter was too great a person, to let the Malfoy boy get away with so much in the bond. Harry was meant to have the authority. They seemed to co-exist as equals.

Harry turned laughing to address Dobby.

"We came here for some breakfast actually."

Dobby perked up, his serving instinct kicking in. In the back of his mind he wondered how the Malfoy boy was curtailing the primary Veela instinct, to please. He seemed argumentative if anything.

"Dobby would be happy to bring Harry Potter and his mate anything you would like."

Dobby saw the young Malfoy boy glance swiftly at Harry when he heard the word mate, but Harry couldn't see him, or didn't notice, he continued smiling, so Dobby was the only one to witness the possessive flash of silver light in Draco's eyes.

"Oh, great." Harry said, clasping his hands together. He looked back to Draco, as if to take his order.

"I'll have some apple and cinnamon bake with cream, and he'll have a plate of socks apparently." Draco said with a smirk that was directed at Harry. Dobby was surprised that Harry laughed at this, and reassessed in his head how Draco's Veela was aiming to please.

"The young master's favourite. And you Harry Potter sirs?" Dobby asked.

"Is that your favourite?" Harry asked Draco quickly.

"Anything with apples is." Draco promptly answered.

"Figures."Harry said with a grin. He turned to Dobby. "I'll have some honey toast, please." He turned back to Draco, smirking. "You know, proper breakfast food.

"Time is relative Potter." Draco replied. "Blaise had a steak for breakfast, so apple pie is not really that bad."

Dobby shook his head and went on to get their food for them. The two boys continued their banter.

"Speaking of Blaise, I wonder if he got his steak." Draco pondered.

"Oh, can you imagine Avery going back into that class, laden with breakfast? Snape would have a fit." Harry laughed.

"He just might confiscate it. Aww." Draco laughed. "Can you imagine Blaise's face when he takes away his steak? Now that's morbid."

"You don't mind, that Blaise lost it back there?" Harry's head tilted quizzically.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to." Draco replied. "And you know, like he said, it's tough putting up with me all the time. Especially when it's me lighting the room."

Harry gave Draco a disbelieving look.

"Well, it is! I'm not forgiving him or anything; if he had given in to it I would kill him. But at least he didn't do anything." Draco protested.

"He wouldn't let go of your face. Isn't that giving in?" Harry said incredulous, a slight hint of jealousy creeping into his voice.

"It's different with Blaise. He does that sort of thing all the time, not in class though. That was creepy." Draco said flippantly.

A flash of dread raced through Harry's mind. "You and Blaise? You aren't -?"

"Blaise and – Oh no. God no. No, we're just friends." Draco hastily stated. The Veela part of his mind defending his availability to his mate, whether Draco realised it for that or not.

"Pansy?" Harry grimaced, hoping she wasn't entwined with Draco as well.

"Just friends." Draco set down. "Although there was that time in fourth year." He conceded.

"You dated?" Harry asked, curious in a way, and also rather jealous.

"Just briefly. We are much better as friends. And even when we dated not much changed." Draco explained.

"Hmmm." Harry pondered.

"That just means that her insanely touchy feely side is permanent and applies to lots of people. She was pretty big on the PDA's. It was a nuisance really."

"Dating?"

"Yeah. She was at that age, all hormonal, crying every second second it seemed, and she was bossy, and I told her as lovely as she is, I'd rather not deal with it."

"Ouch."

"I was a brat back then." Draco smiled nostalgically.

"Back then?" Harry scoffed.

"Hey!"

The return of Dobby with breakfast interrupted the mock fight. The elf cast a curious glance at the two boys. He'd never really seen much of the young Malfoy boy's temperament.

He'd automatically assumed that because the boy looked like a carbon copy of his father, he would be. However, something different happened when the boy smiled. Indeed, Dobby had never seen him smile at the manor, the boy was withdrawn, subservient to his father's wishes, and whenever Dobby had seen the boy he was buried in a book.

Now, when he was smiling at Harry he seemed lighter, friendlier, and instantly more approachable than his father.

"Your breakfasts, sirs." Dobby and the crowd of beaming house elves bowed and presented them with the platter.

Again, the house elves had out done themselves, and Harry's simplistic order of honey toast was delivered in a massive pile with a full platter of summer fruits on the side. Draco's apple and cinnamon bake was lavishly decorated, with criss-cross patterns in the pastry and paper thin slices of apple slotted through the layers. A thick dusting of icing sugar adorned the top and a fluffy cloud of whipped cream sat garnished with strawberries on the side of the plate.

"That looks... amazing." Draco was practically salivating at the multitude of perfectly prepared apple pastries.

"This is too much. You didn't have to do this Dobby." Harry blinked, astonished at the tower of toast on his plate.

"It was Dobby's pleasure, Harry Potter sir. It has always been the pleasure of the house elves to accommodate and serve." He said with another deep bow.

Harry raised his eyebrow at Dobby, indicating that he knew what he was up to, but Draco didn't seem to notice Dobby's oh-so-subtle dig at Veela enslavement. He was swallowing mouth after mouthful of the exquisite apple bake with a euphoric expression on his face.

"This is delicious. It really is." Draco licked flecks of cream from his lips, distracting Harry immensely. "The apples, and the pastry. Oh, and the vanilla pods in the cream. Perfect."

The house elves all beamed at the blonde Slytherin, pleased with his critique of their work. The vanilla pods were their trade secret.

Harry began munching on his toast, feeling refreshed and satisfied.

"Hey," he said to Draco in between mouthfuls. "Isn't this just about _the_ best way to get kicked out of potions?"

Draco pulled a little face. "Ohh, don't say that. We might have missed something really important today."

Harry snorted. "As if. You heard Snape, they're all just copying from page 180 whatever right now. That's not important. You can do that any time."

"They're only copying because we pissed Snape off. This is NEWT year. I might be alright, but you really can't afford to miss any class, not with your grades."

Harry looked up, a smug smile on his lips. "You've been monitoring my grades? That's a bit stalker-ish Malfoy."

"Ha, you wish." Draco rolled his eyes, hoping that Harry hadn't noticed the extent of his obsession. "Your grades are so dismal its common knowledge. I think practically everyone heard you've been getting at the most, P's, for the past few weeks."

"Hey, I got an A last week." Harry complained.

"I mean, how anyone can fail at potions is beyond me." Draco continued, waving his fork through the air. "It's the easiest subject there is. Well, except for Divination, but that's always been a soft subject."

"How is potions the easiest subject? It's the bloody hardest one out there!"

"But it's simple if you know what you're doing. They give you the method and the ingredients and how many bloody stirs to make and everything. It's just about understanding the method." Draco continued, as if speaking to a two year old.

"If you know what you're doing. See, there it is. And no one instantly knows what they're doing. You'd have to be some kind of potions natural to know what you're doing." Harry gestured with his hands as he spoke, intimating each point as he made it.

"I am blessed with many talents Harry. It's all in how you use them." Draco smirked arrogantly and examined his nails for effect.

"So are you really a potions natural?" Harry leaned forward, his expression intense.

Draco burst out laughing. "No, you idiot! It's called studying! Gods, you're clueless."

"I'm still better at you in Defense Against The Dark Arts." Harry grumbled.

"Hey, I may not be Potter-good at it, but I'm still good. I equalled Granger's mark last test." Draco pointed out, gesticulating with his fork.

"On Impact-Reduction charms? Well done, that was a tough test." Harry appraised, his inner instructor shining through. "Did you really equal Hermione? She never said anything about it."

"Well, I'll forgive you for thinking, Potter, that the world revolves around me. I'm beating Granger in a number of subjects actually." Draco sniffed and his chin jutted out, offended.

"What subjects?" Harry quickly asked, a grin plastered on his face.

"Well, potions, obviously. Arithmancy, Astronomy, Transfiguration." Draco ticked the subjects off on his fingers.

"No way. Not Transfiguration." Harry smiled ruefully and shook his head.

"You don't believe me?" Draco grinned, falling into a familiar pattern.

"Do you want us to take your plates away sirs?" Three of the kitchen's elves stepped forward, holding their hands out for the plates.

"Oh." Draco looked down at the platter, seeing that he had demolished all the food. "That went quickly."

"Yeah, it's almost like you don't notice you're eating it." Harry concurred. The house elves took their continued conversation to mean they should take the plates.

"That was really good. Such a good pastry." Draco continued, staring longingly at the retreating platter. "I should have savoured it."

"Savour it? You practically inhaled it." Harry laughed, jokingly.

"Apples with pastry. My one weakness." Draco shook his head in mock-ashamedness.

Harry noted Draco's 'weakness' for later reference, but decided not to pursue it. He looked at the clock on the wall in the kitchen for the time.

"We've still got forty minutes. A bit lax of Snape, really, kicking us out of a double."

"Ah well." Draco blithely waved his hand, dismissing the significance of missing a double lesson. "I've already studied this chapter anyway, it's not like I'm missing something."

Harry spluttered a sort of half-laugh. "But I am. And how have you already studied this chapter? We only moved onto the new topic yesterday!"

"I revise in advance." Draco replied. "There's not much to do at my house over the holidays."

Harry was dumbstruck. "So what? You just study?"

Draco nodded. "And read. And when it gets too boring I go flying. And sometimes I go over Pansy's, but that's only when my father wants me out of the house."

"The life you lead." Harry muttered, shaking his head in astonishment.

"Well, what do you do in the holidays?" Draco asked. "You obviously don't study, your grades make that evident. And I've no idea what you'd do living in that muggle town."

"There's things to do."

"Like what?"

"Muggle things. Like going to the cinemas or going to the parks. I don't often stay in Surrey, actually. I usually spend my holidays at ... at Ron's house." Harry corrected himself quickly. It wouldn't do to tell Draco he spent his holidays at Headquarters. It was hard to forget that he _is_ the son of a Death Eater, and he shouldn't even know about the Order anyway.

"At camp Weasley? Oh, that is dismal." Draco pulled a face, but stopped when he saw Harry's.

"If we're to get along you really should stop insulting my friends." Harry said quietly.

"I – No, it's my business who I –"Draco spluttered his response, his pride preventing him from taking Harry's advice.

"Note that I didn't make that an order." Harry said in a firm but quiet voice.

Draco threw a piercing glare at Harry but said nothing, his lips pursed in silence. Harry deliberately reclined on the sofa, taking care to make his movements casual and unaffected.

"Do you want to go someplace else?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Draco replied, his arms crossed and his eyes averted.

"Quidditch pitch?"

"Whatever floats your boat Potter."

"Or Veela room?" Harry said, appraising Draco's glow from the corner of his eye. "Your choice, grumpy."

Draco shot Harry a quick glare, assessing if Harry was messing with him. He saw Harry relaxing in what Draco perceived as an intentionally seductive manner, his arm resting over the top of the lounge, his legs positioned in the typically male, wide apart 'v', his head cocked to the side, appraising Draco's reaction and exposing an indecent amount of neck that looked incredibly smooth, and velvety, and infinitely kissable.

"Draco?" Harry asked again, the eerie stillness of Draco's body and the withheld focus of his gaze becoming unnerving for the Boy Who Lived.

Draco blinked, startling himself out of his reverie.

"We can go somewhere el-" Harry began tentatively. Draco cut Harry off in a flustered manner, getting up from his seat and pacing to the door.

"Quidditch pitch. Fine. We'll go to the Quidditch pitch. God!"

Harry grinned when he saw Draco's irritable reaction. Slowly he got up from his seat and made to join his Veela at the door.

"As you wish." Harry mumbled, his hands in his pockets. He paused at the door with Draco and waved at the house elves.

"Thanks for the food guys, it was great."

Draco grudgingly nodded his head in agreement.

"Thank you sirs!"

"You is welcome sirs!"

"Come back any time sirs!"

Dobby moved to the front of the group and enthusiastically waved at Harry and his ex-master.

"See you later Harry Potter and ex-master! Have a fun day now!"

Draco rolled his eyes as Harry laughed at Dobby's particular inflection. As Harry continued to smile and wave winsomely at the elves, Draco sighed dramatically and pushed the door open, linking his arm around Harry's and pulling him out the door.

"Come on, stop waving to your fans, Scar boy." Could be heard from the kitchens as Harry disappeared out the door, or rather was yanked out by Malfoy's strong arm. As the door swung closed, Harry could be heard saying.

"Wow, someone sure is eager."

"God, shut up. Now walk already!"

"And a control freak."

"Who's the control freak?"

"You are, or will you tell me otherwise?"

"You don't believe me?"

Dobby chuckled as the door finally closed.

"The little one is a Veela I take it?" The aged house elf who conjured the lounge chair asked Dobby in its croaky voice.

"Oh yes, and hating every minute of it apparently." Dobby cackled and rubbed his hands together gleefully.

"Your old master's son?"

Dobby nodded and the older house elf shook her head and wheezed out a laugh.

"It's always the young ones who resist the most."

"Surely he can't resist Harry Potter for long." Dobby raised an eyebrow deviously.

"According to you, Dobby, no one can." The old elf chuckled as she walked away, Dobby's fascination with the Chosen One was almost a running joke among the house elves.

"It will happen. Without a doubt." Dobby purported.

"Or maybe Mr Potter will fall first. The little one is very handsome." The elf rubbed her chin with her wrinkled hands.

"Ohhh, I can't wait for his inevitable downfall!" Dobby continued, focussing on his revenge, plan-make-malfoy-boy-love-harry-and-in-turn-defect-from-his-evil-ways-and-repent. It was a plan name in the making.

"Hmmmm." The older elf pondered, worrying if she should delegate a few different chores to Dobby, just so he would avoid meddling with the boys or posting surveillance in their bedrooms.

It was an interesting prospect, to say the least, and the old elf remembered fondly the last Veela bound couple to attend the school. If Potter and Malfoy's relationship were to be just as public, the school will be assured some very pleasant entertainment for the course of the year.

Who knew the house elves were voyeurs?


	18. Chapter 17

Draco's vibrant laugh echoed through the corridors, the terse atmosphere between Harry and he having dissipated.

"They're really quite scary to have as roommates actually. You don't know what they're thinking, or if they're even thinking at all. And to see Crabbe in pyjamas. Eurgh." Draco repressed a theatrical shudder.

"I know I shouldn't ask this because it will scar me for life but I'm going to ask it anyway." Harry said in good humour through gritted teeth. "Boxersorbreifs?"

"Haha, oh God. Would you believe me if I told you neither?"

"Eurgh! Oh that's disgusting. And you have to live with these guys, Eurgh! It's a good thing I already ate."

"Well I can guess what you'll be avoiding for lunch." Draco cheekily smirked.

"Oh, Monday's sausage day. I'll stick to mash then."

"No, I think you'll be screwed either way." Draco grinned.

"Well, at least it's not a sausage." Harry protested.

"If you think hard enough you'll get why it's no better." Draco's grin widened and he waggled his blonde eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, Eurgh! Gross! Cor, you've got a dirty mind, haven't you?" Harry exclaimed, having finally got there after thinking 'hard' enough.

"I learnt from the best. There isn't an innuendo that Pansy or Blaise would pass up."

"Well, you once said that Slytherin is the polite house." Harry smiled indulgently at his walking companion.

Conversation was stilted by the subtle clip-clopping of feet on the marble flooring.

"Is someone coming?" Draco asked, the need for evasion present, as Draco was still glowing, and indeed hadn't stopped since he was booted from the classroom.

Harry peered around the corner then hastily turned back, shoving Draco into a secret passageway behind a tapestry in the wall.

"Shit, it's Avery. Will you..."

"Stay very still and quiet?" Draco pre-empted what Harry couldn't say. "Will do."

Harry had to hurry to arrange the tapestry so it would not seem obvious that Draco hid behind it, and casually leant against the corridor wall as Avery came rushing past. He held a bouquet of orchids in his hand and seemed rather lost. Rather than continuing with his crusade by racing on past Harry, he stopped to engage contact.

"Potter?" Avery said in a baffled tone of voice.

"Avery." Harry's voice was sarcastic and mocking, trying so hard to keep a straight face when he was 'this close' from laughing.

"What are you doing out of class?"

"Snape. He kicked me out. Listen, did you want anything, or are you just being a tit?" Harry asked aggressively, employing intimidation tactics to get Avery to go on his way.

"I was only asking." Avery sounded reproachful, and Harry heard Draco snigger from behind the tapestry, a sound which Harry had to then cover up with a subtly placed sneeze.

"Bless you." Avery mumbled. "Yeah, actually, I was looking for something. It took me bloody ages to get these flowers, and now I have to go to the kitchens, but I don't actually know where they are."

"Ah, that is a problem." Harry said emphatically.

"So I was wondering, maybe just a pointer in the right direction would be alright?" Avery continued.

Harry must have pointed, because Draco didn't hear him reply.

"Not like that, you twat. Just tell me where they are." Avery growled in a way he purportedly felt was 'menacing'.

"My my, and I thought Slytherin was the polite house." Harry replied indulgently, leaning up against the tapestry in a nonchalant fashion.

"What wanker told you that?" Avery replied bluntly.

Behind the tapestry curtain Draco had to face palm himself for the pure irony of the situation. When he looked up he could see Harry shrugged, based on the movements in the fabric.

"Look, just tell me where the kitchens are. I need to get a steak delivered in less than half an hour."

Draco felt it prudent to prod Harry in the back, to speed things along, as it were. It was rather stuffy in the tapestry corridor, with poor lighting. In fact, Draco was the lighting.

He could feel Harry jump, for his reply was equally as swift.

"Just go down that corridor, left and down those stairs, and you'll come to a painting of a bowl of fruit, and you just tickle the pear. That'll let you in. And then continue on through the double doors. There you go, now piss off." Harry replied jubilantly, the smile on his face evident in his tone.

"Whatever Potter. It'll be worth it, you'll see." Avery muttered, disgruntled.

"Personally, I don't really give a fuck, Avery." Harry replied in a jaunty fashion.

Avery's heavy footsteps and huffing breath could be heard as he went steaming down the corridor. Harry couldn't resist one last jibe.

"He likes his steak Medium Rare!"

Avery's muttered reply was too faint to hear from behind the curtain, and Draco had to wait for Harry's signal until he could reappear.

Harry flipped back the tapestry and peered in on Draco, a wide grin on his face.

"How did I do?"

Draco couldn't help but laugh at Potter's eager expression.

"You were a right arse, and it was hysterical." Draco clasped his hand round Harry's arm and pulled himself out of the passageway. "Where were you pointing?"

Harry offered a reprise of his act and pointed directly downwards to the floor.

"Ha! Brilliant."

"Well thank you Draco. Or should I say The Wanker Who Thinks Slytherin Is The Polite House." Harry's lop sided grin gave Draco a fluttery feeling in his stomach.

"He's the wanker. What flowers did he get me?" Draco asked, cocking his head curiously. The tilt of Draco's head did incredible things to Harry's heart rate.

"Blue Orchids." Harry replied, curious to see if Draco approved or not. Whether he was swayed by the appropriate gift.

"How garish. He couldn't have got me white roses, or lilies? That's tacky."

Harry had a moment of inner cosmic-y goodness that Draco liked lilies, and the flowers formed a link with Harry's mum.

"So, only white flowers?" Harry asked casually.

"Monochrome, that's where it's at." Draco replied with a flippant nod, laughing at his own choice of language.

Harry laughed along with him, and stuck his hands in his pockets, continuing to stroll down the corridor. Draco immediately fell into step with him in a very natural way.

"So, according to orchid-boy, we have less than half an hour before class is over. That's a lot of wasted time." Harry said conversationally.

"Wasted time? Well I suppose the time's already wasted, since we got kicked out of class." Draco replied dolefully.

"There there, potions natural. Don't mind Snape, he's just jealous that you glow and he doesn't." Harry consoled Draco with humour.

"I have been glowing for the whole double, haven't I? Bloody Veela powers."

Harry surveyed Draco's expression, ducking down to peer into his face. Draco met Harry's gaze with surprise. He blinked away the startled expression before he could get laywayed in Harry's green eyes.

"Snape's not going to be happy, you know." Harry told Draco.

"When is he ever?" Draco tried for a casual smile.

"Should we get an exchange in before we go back? That could be the only reason why he kicked us both out." Harry mused.

"Oh, like he really wants you in his class." Draco scoffed.

"He could have just chucked you out of the classroom. Left you by yourself." Harry murmured, leaning in close to Draco, a mischievous light in his eyes.

"To the mercy of the corridors? I shudder to think." Draco closed his eyes, smiling to himself, avoiding that new alluring twinkle that illuminated the green.

"Aww, what's the matter? Slytherin's Silver Boy Draco Malfoy is afraid to go out by himself?" Harry's delectable smirk widened.

Draco sniffed irritably, ruffled at Harry's implication that he was 'afraid' of anything. "Afraid? You'd like that, wouldn't you, Potter? And Silver Boy? Really? Now where did that come from?"

"Well, you always call me Golden Boy." Harry said, affronted.

"So how come you can be gold and I only silver? Why not platinum? Or titanium?" Draco pouted.

"What? Titanium Boy?" Harry snorted with laughter.

"Why not? Both are worth more than gold anyway, at least in the current market. And they're much rarer? And why are you laughing?"

"Just call yourself Astro-Boy and be done with it." Harry laughed, doubled over with mirth.

"Astro? What kind of metal is that?" Draco frowned, puzzled.

Harry paused in his laughter to wipe a tear from his eye. He looked up at Malfoy, shaking his head and chuckling to himself.

"You... Are you serious?" Harry paused, reassessing Draco's reaction. He remained confused and flustered, a pink tinge colouring his cheeks as his expression slowly became indignant, aware that he was being made fun of, if nothing else.

"Listen, I see no reason why I should stick around and listen to your nonsense. If you won't talk sense to me, then why bother talking at all?" Draco frowned dismissively.

"You ... never mind." Harry shook his head again. He often forgot that as a Pureblood Draco wouldn't understand a lot of the muggle references Harry made. He had the same problem with Ron, but at least Ron was willing to hear him out. Draco seemed to have no interest whatsoever in anything muggle. A by-product of his upbringing, Harry supposed. Looking up he could see that Draco still hadn't left, and continued frowning at Harry's odd mannerisms.

Harry grinned, yawned and stretched widely, jumping up and down to sort of wake himself up. He looked to his left and there was Draco staring at him with a startled expression on his face. Harry laughed.

"Well come on. You wanted to go to the Quidditch pitch, right?" Harry set off, a spring in his step as he careened down the corridor. "Let us be gone!"

"What are - ?" Draco squinted at Harry, flustered by his sudden mood swings. "What are you doing? Don't run. Slow down. Haarrryyyy!"

Harry laughed as Draco whinged behind him. The blonde boy followed the exuberant Gryffindor sullenly, eventually picking his pace up to a swift walk, his long legs catching up to Harry.

"Why are you a morning person?" Draco grumbled, when he was within hearing range of his bond-mate. "Why is everyone a morning person?"

"Morning person?"Harry said. "No, I'm a Quidditch person. You'll be flying, right?"

"No. Not if people are there. We'll be leaving quick smart." Draco decreed.

"You'll be alright. I won't let anyone hurt you." Harry tried to comfort Draco.

"In case you haven't noticed Potter, I'm fucking fluorescent. Noble sentiments aside, I will not be flying if people are there." Draco adamantly stated.

"You're so stubborn." Harry sighed dramatically.

"Get used to it." Draco sulked.

"And irritable." Harry continued walking. He was walking backwards so he could face Draco while he was talking, an air of irrepressible mischief on his features.

"Get over it." Draco growled, continuing his advance.

"Obnoxious." Harry wrinkled his nose and sniggered.

"Are you teasing me?" Draco asked, incredulous.

"Selfish." Harry grinned and hastened his pace, as Draco followed him faster now, trying to get within hitting distance.

"You are teasing me."

"And moody, oh!" Harry grinned widely.

"Nobody teases me." Draco scowled.

"You're bossy too."

"I hope you trip over!" Draco called out, as their progression became somewhat like a race to the Quidditch pitch, Harry running backwards and Draco chasing him as he copped insult after playful insult.

It was almost like how the Slytherins interacted, with one main difference. Harry wasn't a Slytherin.

"And very rude!" Harry trilled.

"How dare you!" Draco replied, his voice scathing. "I am the epitome of manners."

"Epitome of manners?" Harry smirked in reply.

"I am!" Draco replied indignantly. "Eleven long and painful years of etiquette lessons prove that much."

"Ouch!" Harry laughed as Draco caught up to him and slammed into his arm. Harry wound his arms around Draco's sleeves.

"Are you going to hit me again?" He asked Draco, a cheeky smile on his face.

Harry enjoyed their new familiarity, especially now as Draco was brimming full of Veela magic and mentality. The feel of Harry's arms encircling Draco's was, in a word, fantastic, but knowing how the bond had felt on Saturday, Harry knew how much better it could be. Better than fantastic.

Draco felt particularly precarious as he could feel the proximity of Harry's skin through the meagre layers of fabric that separated the two, Harry's strong arms having entwined themselves round Draco's arms, preventing him from striking Harry, but also turning Draco into a yearning pile of Veela mush. The Veela mentality obstructed Draco's usual characteristics of determined antagonism, distracting him, as always, from beating Potter. Draco summoned the last vestiges of his self control to struggle slightly against Harry's snake hold.

"I'm trying." Draco grimaced, half-trying to hit Harry while Harry just laughed.

Harry's hold was too tight, his body was too close, and Draco looked up, his frustrated grey eyes meeting the taller boy's green eyes that shimmered with amusement. Draco hated it. He hated that Harry was taller, he hated that Harry was stronger and could hold him, he hated that Harry was so close.

Closer. Too close.

"Uh ...Wai-" Draco stuttered, his face was altogether too close to the Golden Boy's. He could feel Harry's warm breath drift across his nose, sending a rush of heat to his stomach.

Harry surveyed the flustered Slytherin with cool bemusement. He wasn't aware that he had this sort of effect on the blonde. He knew Draco affected him. Every day since they first met in Madam Malkins Draco had known exactly how to push Harry's buttons. He thought it was only fair he was allowed to return some of the same, now that he held this advantage.

"Problem Draco?" Harry smirked.

The blonde let out an audible sigh of relief. Harry was a Gryffindor, he would give Draco the courtesy of space. It was the noble thing to do, Draco figured, as Potter already was to blame for the bond.

"Close. Too close." Draco breathed, taking a faltering step back.

He expected Potter to release him immediately and apologise profusely. What he didn't expect was the predatory grin that spread across Potter's face as he took a large step closer to the blonde.

"And is that a problem Draco?"

Draco's eyes widened in amazement. He temporarily forgot how to breathe.

"The bond necessitates closeness." Harry continued in a low silky murmur. "I'd have thought you'd be needing some right about now."

Draco blinked several times, trying to process Potter's words without yielding to the dizzying influence of his proximity.

"I – need - no – wait – I –"

"All the etiquette in the world can't hide how much you need what I have, you are glowing, Draco." Harry sounded out, whispering Draco's name into the shell of his ear.

Coherency lost Draco for that moment, as he could only whimper upon feeling Potter's breath tickle his ear.

"So, how close ... " Harry trailed off suggestively, thoroughly enjoying the effect he had on the blonde wizard, who was trembling from trying to simultaneously detach himself from his bond mate, and to get as close as possible.

Suddenly with an almighty spasm in his shoulders, Draco flung himself away from Harry and darted down the corridor, running away from his temptation without looking back.

Harry's loud boisterous laughter echoed through the corridors, causing Draco to pause in his steps when he decided he was far enough away.

"YOU BASTARD! Don't DO that to me!"

Harry just continued laughing, doubling over as his mirth seemed to only increase with Draco's protestations.

"Stop it! Stop laughing, idiot." Draco grumbled as he attempted to soothe his shivering shoulders.

"You should have seen your face!"

"How dare you!" Draco scowled, his irritation growing with his sense of rejection as he realised Harry's ploy was all a joke.

"How dare I?" Harry laughed incredulously. "You're the one who tried to hit me."

"You're not allowed to mess with the bond like that. You're supposed to be the... you know, noble Golden Boy and all that."

"Noble Golden Boy? Tall order that." Harry sniggered.

"Oh shut up." Draco snapped as he retreated further. Harry began his swaggering approach towards Draco, his hands outstretched to indicate his peaceful offering.

"Draco, relax. It had to happen sometime."

"What?" Draco shrieked, his voice jumping an octave.

"An exchange." Harry enunciated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You are still glowing, and even if there was no-one on the Quidditch pitch, you'd draw the birds from the trees like some flying bug zapper."

"Bug zapper?" Draco puzzled, then had the good sense to be offended. "What the hell are you talking about? I could go flying if I wanted to."

"You were just saying two minutes ago how you wouldn't."

"That's different. If I want to go flying, I'll go flying."

"But you said you didn't want to."

"So? I changed my mind."

Harry studied Draco, taking in his blushing features and the determined glint in his eye.

"Fine, Quidditch pitch then?"

"Fine." Draco replied snippily and brushed past Harry, holding his chin high in the air.

Harry watched Draco stalk away for a moment. Shaking his head and smiling to himself Harry strolled casually behind the stormy Slytherin.

They reached the Quidditch pitch and found it occupied by Madam Hooch and a class of eager first years. Draco immediately turned and walked away from the oval when he glanced upon the students, determined to escape before he aroused notice.

"Didn't you want to fly?" Harry called out to him, gesturing to the pitch absently, watching the amateur flyers.

"No."

"But you just said you changed your mind."

"Well I changed it again."

"Well, how many times will you change your mind before the lesson ends?" Harry moaned, becoming frustrated with the fickle workings of Draco Malfoy.

"As much as I like. You aren't the boss of me."

Harry could only grin as his stubborn paramour turned on his heel and stalked away to the castle. Harry fell into step beside him and followed with his hands in his pockets.

"So, where to now?"

Draco squinted suspiciously at Harry's innocent expression. He frowned.

"I suppose you'll want to go to the Veela room?"

Harry took in the wince Draco expressed when he said it, the reluctance in his voice.

"You don't like the Veela room, do you?" Harry asked.

"Would you?" Draco replied, immediately on the defensive. "If you were me?"

Harry was silent; his lips pursed together as he thought that one over. The room was a symbol of Veela submission, now that Harry thought of it. It seemed like a beautiful place, but for all its magnificence, the room was really oppression incarnate. It was a constant reminder of the nature of the Veela, from the wings engraved on every surface, to the tapestry on the wall displaying the irresistible devotion required to one's mate, and there was a hum of magic in the air that always made Harry feel very powerful, but he doubted it had the same effect on Draco.

"So, do you want to go somewhere else then?" Harry spoke suddenly.

Draco raised his blonde eyebrow in surprise once more. Potter was being surprisingly resourceful today, finding food, entertainment and now an alternative to flailing in the heavy magic of the Veela room. It was all very lucrative.

He nodded. "That sounds good. Where ...?"

"How about the forest?" Harry looked over his shoulder to the darkened recesses hidden in the bank of trees.

Draco blanched. "The forest?"

"Yeah, the forest. It's not so bad." Harry began casually strolling towards the piny trees.

He was halted by a firm hand entwining itself around his elbow.

"Not the forest." Harry opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by the pleading expression Draco wore. "Not today."

Harry sighed and then laughed, turning back to the castle. "Fine, fine. But you will have to go there sometime."

"No I won't." Draco following Harry's path. "I can do everything but."

"You've been there once before." Harry reminded him.

"Yes, and nearly killed by some hideous creature, so you'll forgive me if I don't care to repeat the experience." Draco sniffed and continued pacing.

Harry wondered if he ever realised how close he came to Lord Voldemort, then a disturbing thought floated through his mind.

It was evident from the multiple exchanges that Draco was not marked, but he wondered if he was still involved in the unscrupulous world of Death Eater politics.

Harry had admitted to himself when the bond was first cultivated, that if there were anything he would use his dominance for, it would be to stop Draco from joining Voldemort's ranks. Ron had even pressured him to question Draco using the bond for information regarding Death Eater activities, but so far Harry had avoided it. He wasn't sure if he could handle continuing the bond if Draco was involved in Voldemort's work.

"Right." Harry said to himself.

The boys walked in silence and without deciding on any particular direction they found themselves standing out the front of the Veela room. Harry had been walking most of the way with his eyes glued to the floor, contemplating the fact that he seemed to be forgetting more and more frequently the reasons why he hadn't liked Draco before they were bonded.

Draco had noticed Harry's preoccupation with the floor as he snuck a few surreptitious glances at his bond mate and worried, spending much time watching Harry from the corner of his eye now that he wouldn't be caught staring, and every now and then berating himself for staring, fixing his gaze on the ceilings or the walls.

It came as a surprise to both boys that it was the Veela room that was to be their destination. Neither had known where they were walking, but somehow the castle did, and the intricately engraved door stood, blatantly beaming Veela energy throughout the corridor like a magical eyesore.

The magic shook through Draco, making him weak at the knees. He was certain that he would faint, if not for Potter's somehow soothing magical presence beside him.

"Woah." Harry exclaimed, as he noticed the pulsating immediacy of the door. "How did we get here?"

He tried to step back to turn away from the door, but the door seemed to expand, looming taller and filling the corridor. Harry panicked with the disorientation and looked around for a way out. Then he saw Draco.

He was glowing, perhaps more brightly than Harry had ever seen before. He also looked terribly fragile. Harry could see that Draco was shaking, his laborious intake of breath seemed indicative that he felt the crushing magic of the imposing door.

"Why is it doing this?" He asked; his voice soft. "Why is the bond doing this?"

Harry approached the door and pushed it open, a battle of wills as the door seemed to want to fill the corridor and intoxicate the air with its Veela magic.

"Maybe it'll stop. Does it want something?" Harry looked around in panic as the door exuded its magic to the length of the corridor. The walls were shaking now. It felt as if the corridor would topple down if the boys did not acquiesce to the door's request.

"In, get in!" Draco yanked Harry's hand and pulled him through the enlarged door. It started closing behind them, shrinking away to its normal size, shutting with a hollow sounding clasp.

The room seemed to breathe, a great whooshing noise as the walls expanded and contracted. Harry backed into the centre of the room, trying to get away from the hypochondriac wall. Draco followed, worried that if he left Harry's side he would faint.

"Why is it that every room in this castle seems out to get me?" Draco's flippant comment lightened their current predicament.

"What other rooms have crusaded against you as of late?"Harry asked, amused.

Draco raised his eyebrow at Harry, noting how he somehow seemed to take pleasure in Draco's misadventures. Deciding he may as well put on a show, he threw his hands in the air and stroppily landed on the cushions, pouting like a porn-star.

"All of them. It's not fair! The castle thinks it's absolutely hilarious to lock me in the showers, or to close my wardrobes up so I can't wear any clothes. So _that_ leaves me nude far too often. And the staircases think they must be bloody hilarious and always point me so I end up at the Veela room. Or the owlery, and I have no idea what that's insinuating."

Harry's laugh came out oddly spluttered, the idea of Draco in the shower unsettling him somewhat.

"Are you saying the castle wants you naked?"

Draco looked up to Harry and spared him a wry grin. "Doesn't everyone?"

Harry blushed and tried to control his raging hormones (by which I mean erection) before sitting down next to Draco in the cushions.

"So the castle either wants to see your wings," Harry set up his joke, nearly bursting with withheld laughter, "Or your wand?"

Draco smacked Harry across the head as his laughter sprung forth. Draco wanted to remain indignant but even he had to concede, it was very funny.

"I'm glad that my predicament amuses you Potter. It's nice to know my 'gallant protector' has such optimism about a greater risk to my person." Draco bitterly drawled. As relaxed as he was around Harry, he would not stand here and be laughed at, especially as the castle's antics were putting him in real danger.

"Well, it is very funny." Harry pointed out, rather obviously as he wiped tears of mirth from his eyes.

"Maybe to you! But it's a lot of work for me. Work that's supposed to be in your jurisdiction."Draco moved closer to Harry, poking his chest with the tip of his slender fingers.

Harry blinked. Draco's expression turned incredulous.

"As my protector?" He reminded Harry, his voice thick with sarcastic disdain.

Harry gaped. "So I'm supposed to protect you from the castle now?"

"You're supposed to protect me from everything! Especially the castle!"

"The teachers are meant to help you. I'm just meant to watch out for you in class!" Harry suddenly felt very put upon. The mounting responsibility seemed to add to the tension in the room.

"You're supposed to do your job. When even inanimate objects are able to come to life to put me in compromising positions, it becomes clear your job description has expanded somewhat." Draco's sneer was inches away from Harry's face; his voice was cold with a veiled contempt. He felt pulled towards Harry, the allure blaring with intensity.

"Well, I can't bloody well stop the castle, can I?" Harry beseeched for reasoning.

"Well, do something!" Draco exclaimed, his voice unnaturally high.

And so he did.

Harry rushed forward, melding his chest into Draco's as he tore the shirt from his back, the buttons splintering away from the fabric and falling amongst the pillows. Harry pushed the shirt away and covered Draco's chest with his hands and his skin.

Draco's initial cries of protestation fell away to shudders and moans as the feathery wings forced through his shoulder blades and reacted to the air. Harry could feel the blonde boy melt into his embrace, and suddenly it was all he wanted to stay like this forever.

The unholy tingle of endorphins or pheromones or adrenaline, or whatever it was, Harry couldn't put a name to it, he just knew what it did to him, coursed through his body and filled him with a burning heat, caressing almost, that powerful core of magic that inhabited each wizard.

Draco was flailing and pawing Harry's back, tugging at his clothes and slipping his hands around them to touch Harry's skin. His hands were cold, but they engendered such a powerful heat, that the contrast sent a rush over Harry's skin, standing his hair on end.

Draco's face was nestling into Harry's neck, rubbing his cheek into the supple skin, soaking up the contact. A cascade of sighs resonated from the boys and the frustrated walls of the Veela room seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

Draco gasped as Harry buried his face in the pale skin of his neck, gently nipping at his collarbone. He dug his hands in tighter, grasping at Harry's shoulders feeling the flesh between his fingers. His mind was a senseless mass of pleasure and magic, unaware for the moment of how much he should not be doing this. He couldn't even remember his own name, so thoroughly abandoned he felt in the over wash of magic, lust and energy.

Both boys were panting heavily, Harry somewhat less than Draco. They didn't kiss, there was, at that moment, nothing sexual associated with the contact. Just a desperate need to fulfil it.

Draco let out a high keening noise as Harry pressed his cheek to Draco's neck, rubbing frantically against the sensitive skin. Harry moaned in reply and was rewarded with the cloying caress of Draco's nails along the skin of his back. The boys moved closer and closer to one another, craving more contact, and then Harry was straddling Draco, pressing their legs together and causing Draco to hiss with pleasure as their hips collided.

There was just this unconquerable closeness that seemed to last forever, but then was rudely interrupted by the creak of an opening door.

"Dracooo, I've got some apple pie for yoooou!"

Blaise's sing song voice and consequent sharp gasp cut through the blazing embrace Harry and Draco shared. Harry felt Draco freeze. Registering this, Harry turned his face to the door, to acknowledge their interruption.

Blaise Zabini's features slid into a mask of scandalised shock. His eyes darted between all the details in the room, his thought process was visible as he took in the wings on Draco's back and the unnatural glow on the walls. He had looked everywhere but into Harry's eyes, and when he did, Harry could see pure fury dancing in the Persian boy's dark brown irises.

Harry belatedly realised how compromising he must look, why he had provoked such fury. He was straddling Blaise's best friend after all. Harry opened his mouth to explain, but Blaise cut him off.

"Potter, get the fuck away from him." Blaise's wand was out and the Slytherin looked menacing.

Harry's eyes flickered to Draco to register that the blonde seemed frozen, his face marred with guilty shock. Harry awkwardly clambered off the Veela boy and moved back in the pillows, subtly probing the enclave with his fingers, searching for his wand.

Zabini strode forward quickly, his wand still trained on Harry. He reached the edge of the enclave and suddenly Draco seemed to snap into action.

"Ah! B – B- Blaise! I just – I mean, it's just – I, ummm."

"Get up Draco." Blaise commanded, and Draco sprung to his feet, gathering his clothing with him. Blaise hadn't looked him in the eye _once_.

"Put those wings away." Blaise ordered, still glaring at Harry. Draco gave a startled nod and shrugged the wings back into his shoulders.

Blaise shot a level look at Harry and flicked his wand, intending to send some kind of enforced celibacy hex or freezing charm at the half dressed Gryffindor. To his surprise the hex refused to work. Harry continued to watch Blaise cautiously, his wand hand ready to block the eventual curses. Blaise's brow furrowed and he assessed his wand.

"Why can't I hex you?" he finally looked up, frustrated.

Harry blinked. "What?"

"It's not working. You should be rolling around on the floor clutching your balls in agony by now."

Harry repressed a shudder. Grateful that the curse hadn't worked he started looking for the answer.

"I didn't even feel the magic." He replied politely, aware that Blaise was a Slytherin at this moment, and could hold a grudge for an infinite amount of time if Harry offended him now.

"How could -?" Blaise mused, and then seized the answer it seemed. He let out his sigh of frustration and turned to face his friend.

"Draco, did you -?" His terse expression melted when he finally looked at his friend, the anger turning to adoration when he took in the Veelic beauty beside him.

Draco had re-buttoned his shirt as best he could and had been straightening up his uniform while the magical Mexican standoff had occurred. His nimble fingers were entwined in the folds of his tie as he arranged it into a Windsor knot. He looked at his friend with cautious eyes mid knot.

"Did I what?"

Blaise shrugged, and even chuckled, making it clear to Harry that the Persian was not mad at Draco.

"Sneaky little Veela." Blaise sighed. "Blocking my hex with your magic."

"What?" Draco asked, surprised that he had indeed done such a thing.

"Veela magic. Did he tell you to do that?"

"What?" Draco repeated. "Tell me what?"

"To block my spells? To shield him from hexes? He didn't tell you to do any of that?"

Draco looked confused. "Noooo." His eyes met Harry's and they shared a look of confusion, before Draco realised who he was looking at and blushed a furious shade of pink.

"We just had an exchange." Harry said, explaining to Blaise.

"An exchange?" Blaise raised his eyebrow. "Riiiiight."

Draco blushed again, straightened his tie and spun on his heel. "Yes Blaise. That's all, and now that it's been taken care of, I should be going so..."

"Ah ah ah!" Blaise scolded and grabbed Draco by the elbow, steering him around to his side. "You're not leaving. Questions need answering."

"No they don't." Draco mumbled.

"Did he order you to touch him?" Blaise's voice was stern and angry.

"No." Draco mumbled. Harry was surprised at his response. In the past, true or not Draco would have said anything to get Harry in trouble. Maybe he'd grown up.

"Then why the hell were you rolling around on the floor together."

"Just shut the hell up Blaise! I don't fucking feel well, and if you were really my friend you'd stop asking me stupid questions about Scarhead here and let me go Obliviate myself!"

Juvenile nicknames, melodramatic ultimatums, atypical hissy fit. Harry thought bitterly. Yep, he'd really grown up.

"Whatever Malfoy." Harry groaned and got up off the floor, straightening his uniform. "I didn't order him or anything, Zabini. The room is just a bit potent right now."

"What?" Blaise asked, curious as to Harry's explanation, but satisfied with the distance the Gryffindor placed between himself and Draco.

"Magically speaking. It must have messed with our systems and we must have stopped thinking or something." Harry mussed his hair, hastily disowning the moment of mutual (he hoped) attraction they shared.

"You better not make a habit of it then." Zabini chuckled, his posture still cagey and defensive.

Harry laughed weakly along with him. He had actually hoped for more exchanges of the sort. It was pretty fantastic to share that fiery sort of closeness, and Harry hadn't been close like that with someone in a long time.

"Right, right." Harry picked up his wand and other personal affects and trudged over to the door. "Whatever. I've got to go. Hermione's got some potions thing to go through with me. So, err...I guess I'll be seeing you. Later." He left the room and paced back to the dungeons to get his things. All the while cursing his stupidity for 'doing something' so drastic, and cursing that it had been stopped.

Draco watched Harry leave, cursing his little outburst of childish panic. The Veela in him was crying out for him to pounce on his mate and drag him back for another round.

The wizard part of Draco's brain, the sensible part he argued, told him to stand his ground, to not say a quick goodbye so Harry and he parted on good terms, to remain dignified, a Malfoy, with his upper lip as stiff as his ... no! No, it was not wise to think of that. It was just too difficult not to.

Now that his wings were tucked safely under his skin it seemed the pressure was mounting all over again.

He had just been mounted by Harry fricking Potter, the Boy Who's Skin was like Veela crack. Draco wanted more. It seemed like he was always wanting more.

But of Harry Potter? This was getting ridiculous.

"Let's go Blaise."

"Now hang on a minute." Blaise tightened his grip on Draco's elbow. "You have to tell me just what's going on. Why was Potter all over you just now?"

"I –" Draco spluttered. "He – he wasn't all over me. You know I wouldn't –"

"Then explain to me what I just saw." Blaise asked calmly, crossing his arms.

"I –" Draco was growing increasingly flustered as he found himself at a loss as how to explain his own actions. "Bu – I don't have to explain myself to you!" His voice rose in pitch and he could feel his wings stirring beneath his skin.

"Yes you do! You were pawing Potter!"

"No I wasn't." He answered quickly, opting for outright denial.

"Yes you were, I just saw you!" Blaise gaped incredulously.

"No you didn't." Came the quick reply.

"Yes I did. It just happened!" Blaise yelled.

"You can't prove it."

"What is there to prove?" Blaise chuckled in an exasperated fashion. "You were all over Potter. That is what happened."

"No it's not. It didn't happen!" Draco shrieked.

"Yes it did!" Blaise yelled back. "What are you -? Denying it? You can't do that."

"Sure I can." Draco sniffed, wading into the realm of the hysterical.

"No you can't!"

"I can deny it if I want to Blaise! I can do anything I want!"

Blaise scoffed. "Not Potter."

"WELL WHY NOT BLAISE?" Draco screeched, stomping his foot and throwing his hands in the air. "WHY CAN'T I? JUST BECAUSE HE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO GETS IT RIGHT NOW, AND HE ACTUALLY LOOKS OUT FOR ME!"

"We look out for you!" Blaise replied, scandalised. He'd seen Draco throw tantrums before, just never over something so infantile.

"AND HE FIXES THESE BLOODY VEELA POWERS. CAN YOU DO THAT BLAISE? CAN YOU?"

Blaise opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by Draco's rant.

"NO YOU CAN'T. SO EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP! I'LL DO WHAT I WANT!"

"I'm not stopping you Draco." Blaise held his hands up in a bid to placate his suddenly hysterical friend. "But maybe you should just think a bit before –"

"BUT THAT'S THE PROBLEM BLAISE, I CAN'T THINK! NOT WITH POTTER, AND NOT WITH THESE BLOODY VEELA POWERS AND ALL THESE STUPID HORMONES. WHATEVER I THINK IS WRONG!"

Blaise decided that words would get him nowhere at this point. He stepped forward and circled his arms around Draco, stroking his back and hugging him awkwardly.

"Shhhh, shhhh, it's ok. Aww, my best friend's feeling a little hormonal is he?" Blaise cooed oddly, laughing a little at his joke at the end.

"Sh-shut up." Draco sniffed, shuddering a little at the contact, then relaxing into it.

"Haha. Who would have thought it? Skip a dose of potion and the great Draco Malfoy is reduced to rolling around with a Gryffindor and throwing a hissy fit during a class that he got booted out of." Blaise chuckled.

"Well my day's off to a good start." Draco grumbled, soothing slightly as Blaise continued to pat his back.

"You're hormones are turning you into a little girl."

"You really pull no punches, eh Blaise?" Draco muttered.

"Well, I doubt you would for me." Blaise grinned.

"Ahh, but this sucks! When I take my potion I get 'side effects', and when I skip it, it turns me into a crazy Veela who would fawn all over Potter." Draco whinged. He seemed intent to wallow, for now, in his misery.

"Yeah, that was a two hour lesson you got kicked out of. So, were you 'fawning' the whole time, or did you break for snacks?" Blaise prodded, trying to hide the jealousy in his voice.

"Don't be a prick Blaise. I'm not saying it doesn't suit you..."

"You were snogging for two hours?"

"NO!" Draco quickly assured his friend. "Not snogging. We didn't snog once."

Blaise gave Draco a suspicious look. "Good to know... So what were you doing for the rest of the lesson then?"

"Ah." Draco settled into story telling mode, a small smile on his lips. "Well first we went to the kitchens and I had my apple pie. And it was really nice. And I saw my old house elf, and I think I'm better off without him. And then we walked around a bit. And then Avery came and I hid in a tapestry. And then we went to the Quidditch pitch, and Potter wanted to go to the forest but I told him no. And then the corridor started to collapse. And then we came in here. And THEN I, er, had the, uh, lapse in judgement."

"And then?" Blaise asked, fighting a smile.

"And then you bustled through the door, all 'Dracooo, I have an apple pie for yoooouu!' do you still have it by the way?"

"No pie for you."

"What? No. Blaise!" Draco whinged.

"Not until I'm satisfied with your story."

"But you said so yourself. I'm a cranky hormonal Veela. I just want a bit!"

"But _you _said in _your_ little story that you've already had an apple pie. A nice one."

"Are you suggesting this one's not nice?"

"No, it's quite nice. Pansy had a bite."

"Well, it's my apple pie. How come Pansy gets a bit and I don't?"

"Because _you_ were snogging Potter!" Blaise shouted.

"I didn't snog Potter!" Draco protested.

"How could you do such a thing? Do you know how much trouble I've been going through to stop people from raping your pretty Veela lips?" Blaise's rant had bubbled over from where he had concealed his jealousy in his mind. Draco was meant to be together with Blaise and Pansy forever. That was Blaise's utopia. And now Potter had to muscle in and ruin that too?

"He didn't rape my lips. We didn't snog!" Draco insisted through gritted teeth.

"Oh, so you just let him rut all over you then? Is that it?"

"No! It wasn't like that!"

"So you just gave in to him, is that it? Because that's what he wants, you know." Blaise crossed his arms and began spinning his words. Now was the time to drive a wedge between Potter and Blaise's Draco. Blaise was always very good at that. Dispersing relationships. He had a lot of practise with his mother's boyfriends.

"I didn't give him anything! And what do you mean, 'that's what he wants'? I was glowing, he fixed that!" Draco stated dismissively.

"What was wrong with holding your hand like all your other exchanges? Why did he have to start taking your clothes off?" Blaise pointed out, gesticulating with each question. He was aware of how judgemental he sounded. It was all part of his plan.

"I have to take my shirt off for exchanges anyway. And it was pretty urgent." Draco scowled, and explained defensively about his clothes.

"He could have urgently held your hand. And he ripped your shirt. If your shirt was going to rip anyway, you could have just stuck to the hand exchange and poked your wings out through the fabric."

"Blaise, do you know how much it hurts when my wings rip through fabric?"

"No, and right now I don't care. You're playing right into his hands Draco! He wants you all vulnerable and glowy. Why else did he tell you to stop taking your potion?"

"Because my potion made me extra drunk." Draco frowned.

"Are you drinking now? Is it a problem now?" Blaise leaned in conspiratorially, a disgusted sneer on his face. "I think he wants you to lose control, so you can fall like every other Veela into line under your master's feet."

"Blaise!" Draco scolded, angered by Blaise's generalisation.

"Well, its true, isn't it? If he really respected your freedom he'd give you space, wouldn't he?"

"It's not like that. It's really tough, we've both got enough to worry about –"

"You're defending him now?"

"Defending what? Nothing happened!" Draco threw his arms in the air, exasperated.

Blaise bit his lip, his eyes flickered away for a moment. When he looked back at Draco his eyes were softer, beseeching reason.

"Alright, fine. It doesn't matter what happened. Draco, I just want you to promise me that you won't forget what you want with this bond. Don't just become Potter's groupie."

Draco opened his mouth to protest."I am no one's groupie Blaise!"

"I know. I just don't want you losing yourself for a bit more power. There are other ways."

Draco blinked. "But, I thought, with this bond, I need Potter's skin contact."

Blaise flashed his best devious grin. "You didn't think Granger was the only one researching, did you?"

Draco's eyes lit up with the possibilities. He smiled wryly at Blaise and draped his arm around the Persian boy's shoulder.

"Well then, it seems we have much to talk about, Blasé."

Blaise smiled indulgently, slinking his arm around Draco's waist and swinging his bag from his wrist.

"Indeed we do, Draco. Indeed we do."

The two boys exited the Veela room and sidled down the castle corridors to the dungeons. There was plotting to be done.

"Oh, and Blaise?"

"Yes Draco darling?"

"Do you still have that apple pie?"


	19. Chapter 18

_Harry hovered over Draco's sleeping form. Slowly, gently, he ran a finger down the pale skin of Draco's cheek and brushed a lock of blonde hair away from his face. Draco stirred a little in his sleep, his mouth opened slightly and he moaned. Harry leant forward, brushing his lips to Draco's temple, then down to the shell of his ear. _

"_Draco." He whispered, his deep voice thick with lust._

_Draco stirred some more in his sleep, rolling onto his back and fluttering his eyelids. Harry bent over him once more, and taking advantage of Draco's shift in positioning he started to unbutton Draco's rumpled white school shirt. Skimming his fingers over Draco's torso, he leant forward again, brushing his lips against Draco's collarbone. _

"_Draco." He said again, pressing his teeth to Draco's neck, flicking his tongue out to taste Draco's pulse. _

_Draco blinked his eyes open and gasped when he saw Harry's warm face over his own. His whole body felt marvellously tingly and Draco immediately, instinctively wound his own fingers around Harry's trailing tie. _

"_Mmmm, Harry what –"_

_Draco was immediately silenced by the crush of Harry's mouth against his own. The strong alien tongue claimed Draco's mouth and Draco could only moan into the mouth above him as he surrendered to the kiss. As Harry kissed, his hands were working all over Draco's body, caressing Draco's chest, his stomach, then moving back up to trap his hands on either side of his head. He broke away from the kiss to move the suction down onto Draco's exposed shoulder. _

"_But," Draco panted. "Harry, we – we can't - !"_

_Harry ignored the blonde and continued the passionate onslaught. Draco tossed and turned in the sheets, writhing in pleasure. _

"Harry – we can't – no – ah yes – ah – a little to the left – Ohhh Harry!"

Blaise groaned and kneaded his forehead with his palms. This was the fourth time this week he had been woken up to the sound of Draco's amorous dreams. He knew he should intervene before Draco's intense glowing drew his room mates out of their beds to 'investigate'. He swore an oath that damned this wretched school for insisting on communal dorm rooms. Draco would be much better off if he didn't have to share a room with Crabbe, Goyle and the flirtatious Nott.

Of course, it was fine for Draco to share with Blaise. That was more than acceptable in his book.

Shrugging out of his covers, Blaise tiptoed across the carpeted floor and blinked in his surroundings.

Draco's curtained bed was securely closed in, the sealing charm they placed on the hangings of the four poster bed every night holding firm. A faint line of white light snuck out from the gap between the edge of the curtain and bed.

So he was having one of _those_ dreams.

A rustle of fabric sounded from across the room. Blaise twisted on his heel.

"Back in your bed Nott!" Blaise hissed, his wand out. "It's just another dream."

"Sounds like some dream." Theo smiled lazily, his eyes trailed across the shimmer of light cascading from Draco's bed.

At this less than opportune moment, Draco let forth a breathy moan of bliss.

"I wonder what he's thinking about _this_ time?" Nott grinned sardonically at Blaise, who scowled in return.

"Not you, that's for sure." Blaise growled, his wand still erect, scanning the room for any more dissident teenagers.

"Oh Blaise. And I suppose it would be you he moans about?" Theo asked Blaise in a deliberately teasing, disbelieving voice. Theo was generally more observant than his other roommates. He knew how Blaise felt about Draco, how oblivious Draco was to his growing affection, and how it infuriated and frustrated the usually cool Blaise Zabini that Potter was the one who dominated Draco's short attention span.

Blaise adopted a haughty stance. He hadn't given up hope that the friendly affection Draco showed him could grow into something more. He was always hoping.

"Jealous are we, Nott?" Blaise replied archly.

Draco spoiled Blaise's retort by choosing to voice his fantasy rather loudly at that precise moment.

"Oh, Gods, Harry – just there."

Blaise's face fell. This was getting ridiculous.

"Hmmm, Harry?" Theo continued his idiotic grinning. "That doesn't sound much like 'Blaise', does it?"

"Just get back in your fucking bed." Blaise grumbled and turned away, flicking his wand at the beds of his roommates, casting more sleeping charms on the occupants to keep them unconscious through Draco's 'nightmare' as Blaise liked to call it.

"Aww, don't cry Blaise. I'm sure there'll come a time when he calls out for you." Theo pressed on, his sadistic sarcasm emerging.

"Drop it, Nott." Blaise growled.

"Blaise! Oh Blaise! Deeper, just there, like that!" Theo whispered his mockery of Draco's reaction, the fact that Blaise wanted that reality more than anything making the barbed insult all the more cutting.

Blaise hurled himself at Theo's bed, his wand glinting menacingly in the dim light. He had it poking the skin on Theo's neck as the prat continued smiling like a fucking Cheshire cat, regardless of the wand at his throat.

"Don't you fucking talk about him. Don't you dare!" Blaise hissed, looming over Theo's sarcastic face.

"Talk about losing one's cool. He really has you whipped, hasn't he Zabini?"

"I can't be fucked dealing with you tonight Theo." Blaise scowled.

"We'll take it up again tomorrow then." Theo smirked.

Blaise took that as confirmation and quickly cast a stunner that sent Theo sprawling back into his covers. Closing the curtains and sealing them with a handy charm, Blaise ran a hand over his eyes then retraced his steps to Draco's bed.

Pulling back the curtains, Blaise sighed.

There was Draco. Perfect, now that the Veela magic was strengthening in his body. He twisted beautifully in his silk sheets, his heavy duvet bunched to one side between his ankles. Draco tended to look softer in his sleep, as he didn't have the luxury of controlling his features. There was no trace of the imperious, scalding, pretentious Draco Malfoy he projected daily. One could say he looked like a child in his sleep, except the prevailing Veela allure turned his every expression sinful.

Blaise shuffled across the bed and propped himself on his elbow next to the blonde. Draco shifted and murmured a little into his pillow.

"Draco, my Veela baby. Stop moaning in your sleep about Potter. It does my head in." Blaise murmured, brushing his fingers through Draco's fringe.

"Mmmrhh, Harry..."

Blaise sighed. "Tch. Yeah, yeah, I know. Harry. Wake up, you stupid git." Blaise thought he'd give Draco a rough shove to jolt him out of his slumber, something Blaise knew he would dislike and set his day off badly.

Serves him right, Blaise thought, if he insists on dreaming about Potter now, even though the 'lapse' occurred weeks ago.

Blaise intended to shove Draco, he really did, but looking down at his slumbering friend he just sort of melted. His shove turned into a weak rubbing, as Blaise massaged small circles onto Draco's shoulder.

"Draco. Draco, wake up. Draco, you're glowing babe."

Draco mumbled incoherently. He shrugged his shoulders and attempted to nestle further into his pillows.

"Draco. Dray-co. Draco, Draco, Draco, Draaaacooo." Blaise wheedled and continued nudging his shoulder, rolling the sleepy blonde back and forth across the mattress.

"Mmmarghhrr, what Blaise?" The Veela boy groaned, his lethargy affecting his manners.

"You need to wake up."

"Mmrggh – wha-?"

"Just for a bit. You're glowing again. You need to take some of your potion and do those concentration exercises and then you can go back to sleep, ok?"

"Urgh, I'm glowing?"

"Yep." Blaise said simply. He knew Draco was no morning person. This mental slackening would pass after he had a shower and fixed his hair, but for now he would repeat every other thing Blaise said. It was best to say as little as possible.

"Potion?" Draco pondered.

Blaise reached for the stockpile of vials in the cabinet at Draco's bedside. Taking the vial of potent purple potion to Draco, without even being asked. Blaise was strangely attuned to this night time routine, which illustrated how often it occurred.

"You see the glow?" Blaise asked his friend, handing over the potion.

"Uh huh. I thought it was a Lumos."

"No, it's definitely a Draco."

Draco inclined his head at the joke and popped the cork of the vial, draining its contents. He felt the exquisite shiver of the bond flow through him all over again.

"Gah. Oh God, I will never get used to that." Draco made a face as he passed the empty vial back to Blaise.

"Ok, good, now breathe." Blaise instructed. "Calming. Inhale through your nose and exhale through your mouth."

"I know how to breathe Blaise." Draco grumbled, but took the steady inhalations nevertheless.

At first little happened, but then one could see the light emitting from Draco's body brighten and dim in accordance to his breathing. Slowly the cloud of light dulled until it was nothing but a shimmer that emphasised the glimmering quality of his skin in the room's conjured moonlight.

"There. Much better." Blaise congratulated.

"If it's been going off in my sleep again I highly doubt it's getting 'much better'." Draco insisted.

"Look," Blaise retorted, following the same topic they always discussed when Draco woke from one of his dreams. "It's either that, or no potion, and you know how that fucks with your hormones."

"I don't want to use it like a hormone suppressant." Draco pouted.

"Listen, more hormones cannot be good for you right now." Blaise said soothingly, then he scoffed. "You're enough of a pri-madonna as it is."

"Hey!" Draco frowned and swatted Blaise with a tired hand.

"It's true. I swear, you are turning into a girl." Blaise joked.

"Well maybe I wouldn't if I had more exchanges." Draco whinged. "Of course I'm imbalanced; it's the same with Potter. Fifteen minutes of hand-holding's not enough."

"Snape said you only needed five minutes a day, fifteen's already a great concession." Blaise raised his eyebrow dismissively.

"Fifteen minutes of monitored hand-holding." Draco scowled.

"Don't you start." Blaise cautioned.

"But it's so strict! I'm not at home anymore Blaise, I'm at Hogwarts. It's like I can't do anything anymore."

"I'm not leaving you alone for a second." Blaise said determinedly. "If I turn my back on you, who knows what might happen?"

"Are you worried for my sake, or for what I might do?" Draco implored.

"I'm worried that some fucker might put his hands on you again."

"Look, Potter didn't –"

"It's not just about Potter. Everyone wants you now Draco. Everyone. They don't care if you agree or not, they just want to put their filthy little hands all over you. And it's not like it was in the start, they're getting organised."

"Blaise, seriously –"

"I'm not paranoid! This is serious Draco. Someone's got to start looking out for you, because I doubt they will."

"They?" Draco asked incredulously.

"The perverted masses. The Veela crazed ones with no self control, and a nasty desire to get what they want. You wouldn't stand a chance against them alone."

"I can look after myself perfectly well Blaise."

"Yeah, well, I'll look after you too. Fuck it if I give in without a fight."

Draco sent Blaise a quizzical look. Blaise showed no indication that he would be explaining himself any time soon. The endless barrage of his cryptic remarks seemed to be increasing as of late.

"Fine." Draco murmured, sinking back into his pillows and pulling his heavy duvet up over him. "Don't tell me then. I'm going back to sleep."

"Ah Draco." Blaise smiled and cuddled up beside his friend.

"Go back to your own bed." Draco grumbled, curling up on his side.

"I turned the nightlight off so you could get your beauty sleep. Humour me." Blaise murmured, tucking his arm around Draco's waist and nuzzling into his neck.

"Clingy bastard." Draco muttered with a begrudging smile.

Blaise rubbed his cheek against the back of Draco's neck, tickling the blonde hair that trailed along the nape. Draco shuddered, then reluctantly relaxed into the embrace.

"Skin contact." Blaise hummed to himself. He and Pansy had discovered the relaxing effect physical affection had on Draco shortly after they had cut back on Draco's exchanges. The human closeness helped tide the Veela boy over until his next exchange.

Draco's breathing deepened, and soon Blaise was awake with the knowledge that his presence had soothed the blonde back to sleep.

Preening in the knowledge that his friend felt safe enough around him to trust him being this close, Blaise felt entitled to the grin that spread across his face. Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep.

...

"Mmm, Harry."

Oh Gods.

...

In the morning Theo woke in an unusual position in his bed. He lay above his covers and his arm tingled with pins and needles from sleeping on top of it. He pushed himself up and gingerly moved his arms. Moving to open his curtains he found them stuck together. Frowning, Theo grabbed his wand from under his pillow and charmed the curtains open.

Looking around the room in the artificial sunlight that the windows in the dungeon provided, a sly smirk spread across his features. Noting Blaise's empty bed he crept over to Draco's and spelled back the curtains.

Theo laughed aloud. Draco was sleeping in that haphazard fashion he had, sprawled across the expanse of the bed and Blaise was squashed quite uncomfortably in the corner.

"Not a word, Nott." Blaise scowled without moving from under Draco's arm, which seemed close to hitting him in the face.

"You're whipped mate." Theo chortled. "Utterly whipped."

Blaise scowled, muttered, and said that he knew.

He would have spared the effort to argue back, but he needed his energy for later that day.

In the Room of Requirement, after lunch, Draco had an exchange scheduled. If he was to contend with Potter and his horny Veela friend, he would need all the energy he could get.

So he simply lay there, squashed under Draco's outstretched arm, contemplating sleep until his sun rose.


	20. Chapter 19

It became quite the chore to tactfully handle Harry Potter over the past few weeks, as there was a high possibility that one wrong word and he would blow up in your face. As tact was not one of Ron's more defined qualities, it could be fair to say that he was having a tougher time than most.

"I only said 'ferret' Harry. It's not like I'm immediately referring to that git. Calm down, pretend it's a joke!"

"It's not a funny joke Ron. Do you have to call him that? Do you have to bring him up again?"

"I only said 'My possum looks nothing like a ferret'!" Ron cried, exasperated.

The whole aim of the transfiguration lesson was to transform the forest's possums into ferrets, so the school could decrease the overwhelming possum population, and tackle the rising number of snakes that swarmed to the school.

Ron's possum ended up looking more like a gremlin, something that would have amused Harry under any other circumstance, but for the 'depressing' subject of the lesson.

Harry had unusual focus for today's lesson, and had immediately transfigured his possum into a petite white ferret, which he refused to relinquish to the ferret box. Instead he stroked it obsessively throughout the lesson, and Ron assumed that the ferret would mysteriously end up in their dorm room at the end of the day. McGonagall said that she expected all the possum/ferrets back at the end of the lesson, but Harry could be very creative when he wanted to be.

"Well, try harder." Harry frowned, then turned away from Ron, running his finger's over the surprisingly docile ferret's coat and feeding it crumbs of bread from his pocket.

Ron turned desperately to Hermione.

"Hermione, you've got to help me." Ron moaned.

Hermione turned to address Ron's problem, and burst into peals of laughter upon seeing his ferret.

"Goodness, it looks more like a gremlin than a – what it's supposed to be."

"No it doesn't." Ron grumbled. "It's not nearly scaly enough, and anyway –"

"Don't feed it after midnight Ron, whatever you do." Hermione grinned.

"And don't get it wet!" Dean Thomas chimed in from the row in front.

"Why would I? It wouldn't matter either way, and what do you mean don't get it wet?" Ron huffed, confused.

"It's just – it's a muggle thing. Forget about it." Hermione waved dismissively. "Were you having a problem? You need to visualise the paws better."

"No, not that." Ron immobilised his possum and turned to talk furtively to Hermione, leaning in and cupping his hand to whisper in her ear. "What do I do about Harry?"

"Harry?" Hermione puzzled, looked over Ron's shoulder to her friend, then blanched when she saw the ferret.

"Oh dear."

"He's not talking to me, he's just scowling off into the distance and mumbling to that ferret!"

Hermione looked worried, but her words had a soothing intent. "There's an exchange scheduled for later. He'll calm down after that. You'll see."

"He's becoming obsessed. It's creepy Hermione. I mean, I know Veela are like, top shit and all. But this is a bit much, even Seamus thinks it's weird, and he's the one with the massive crush on the blonde git."

Seamus's initial cobbling to Dean about asking Draco on a date was revealed to be jealousy. It seemed Seamus was harbouring somewhat of a crush for the blonde since the first day Draco was let out of the hospital. His advance during potions that day was the catalyst that set off his crusade to crush on the Slytherin, and now Dean was the one doing the cobbling.

"I'll talk to him, ok. Stop worrying. Now focus on your ... thing. I think its sprouting antlers."

Ron hastily returned to his possum, and by the end of the lesson he at least had an opossum instead of a gremlin to hand in.

Hermione kept pace with Harry as he thundered down to the Great Hall for lunch, his steps quick and jerky, as they often were these days.

"Harry. Uh, Harry, um, can you slow down a bit?" Hermione asked in a timid voice.

"What Hermione?" Harry asked sullenly. Hermione frowned at his tone of voice and he immediately softened. He knew that his temperament had little to do with his friends, and tried to be aware of how he spoke to them.

"I need to talk to you." She said with slightly more confidence in her voice. It was better when Harry made an effort to be civil, and it meant she could be civil too.

"Ok, sure. You want to take lunch to the lake?"

Hermione nodded, and they scooped up some sandwiches and headed to the lake. They were both sitting down when Hermione decided to breach the topic.

"It's about Draco."

Harry's face turned steely and he stood up to walk away.

"No you don't!" Hermione grabbed him by his elbow and dragged him back to the grass. "You need to talk about this."

"You don't want to listen."Harry shook his head and muttered dejectedly. Hermione tightened her grip on his arm, and met his gaze with eyes determined.

"Talk."

"About what?" Harry articulated, gesturing with his hands. He only did this when he was working himself into a rant. Hermione would get the answers she was after. "How this whole situation pisses me off?"

"Yes!"

"Why? It's not like that's going to help me get back Draco."

"It will help you."

"No it bloody won't. He's wrapped around Blaise fucking Zabini's fingers. There's no way he'd go against that to come see me."

"I saw him at the first exchange Harry. He needs you just as much as you need him right now."

"Yeah, well I guess I fucked that up, didn't I? It doesn't matter what he needs, his 'new protectors' will get there before I do."

"Well, he does need protection Harry." Hermione reasoned.

"But it should be _me_ protecting him." Harry beseeched. "Now Zabini's got it into his head that he should be protecting Draco _from_ me. I barely see him anymore, let alone get a chance to help him."

"But does he need help?"

"He's got to. At first I thought that Zabini was only being his friend, but he wants him Hermione. He wants him. And now he's never left alone for even a second. I keep trying to talk to him, to tell him it isn't true whatever Zabini's been saying, but he's always there! And the way he looks at him, oh god it makes me angry. He just stares at him when Draco isn't looking, like he wants to pounce on him, or to own him. And I think he's messing with Draco's mind, I really do. I mean, this separation has got to hurt him as much as it hurts me. I can make it better, who would run away from that?"

"So Blaise has been intentionally separating you two and turning Draco against you since that time in the potions class, because he's jealous of you?" Hermione clarified.

"Well, I mean, I'm pretty sure he is." Harry worried, hoping he wasn't sounding too paranoid.

Hermione nodded. "I can see that. The lines of affection in Slytherin house are so blurred, it would be hard for Draco to see if his friend was being less than normal to him. I think Blaise is in love with him, but I don't think he knows it."

"You think he doesn't know?" Harry asked, hopeful. His reoccurring nightmare was that Blaise and Draco were already a couple, dashing Harry's fragile state of mind and bringing to the surface this newfound possessive attraction he held towards Draco.

"Draco can be ... quite clueless at times." Hermione conceded with a smile. She was very perceptive, and picked up on this quickly when the Gryffindor and Slytherin spheres first collided.

"Hey, he's actually pretty smart. A potions natural." Harry tagged on with a reminiscent smile.

"No, I know that." Hermione insisted. "I meant, emotionally clueless. He's like Ron."

"Ron?" Harry clarified with a lopsided grin, imagining Draco's reaction at being compared to Ron.

"He's had a very different upbringing from the rest of us. It's like he's been trained to perceive logical or academic links, but never learnt emotional links. He knows how to speak his mind, to win favour, to charm when appropriate, and to insult with the best of them, but I don't think he was ever expected to form relationships."

"How -?" Harry puzzled.

"The pureblood structural system." Hermione began. "It's what he was raised with, with the expectation that he would do his duty to the family name, father children, have a nice arranged marriage to some pureblood girl he doesn't have to like, and to gather power like capitol for his family's name. I don't know how much parental affection he received, knowing his parents."

Here she shared a dubious look with Harry, remembering their interactions with Lucius Malfoy, and their passing glimpses at Narcissa. Both parents came to the school the day Draco was hospitalised from the curse, and left before nightfall, not staying to watch over their son. Hermione was drastically shocked at the time, her upbringing influencing her opinion on the events, and she found it dreadfully heartless to leave one's own son alone in hospital just because he had sprouted wings.

"- But I don't think he was expected to have friends that are so devoted to him. He must have assumed it was normal, and so he has no idea that they're both in love with him."

"Both?" Harry queried sharply.

"Oh, Pansy is too." Hermione told Harry in a light airy voice. "They dated in forth year and she never really got over him. They're friends now, but because Draco's so clueless she thinks she can get away with interacting with him like a boyfriend. Blaise too."

"That is ... fucked up." Harry pondered.

"It's only fucked up because it's not you in there." Hermione grinned. "Besides, Draco relies on their affection, I think. It's not like he can get it so safely elsewhere."

Harry spluttered with disbelief, trying to process the information. "I – he – he can get it safely from me! What the hell is he – Arrhhhhh!"

"So you would give him 'affection'?" Hermione turned to Harry, her expression serious. "Regardless of anything he may have done. Of all you've been through?"

"I –" Harry thought for a bit and answered in a sombre voice. "Yes. I know it's really bad, after all the shit he put us through, calling you those names and teasing Ron about his family, and me about my parents. He was a right git to us for years, and it's like I've just turned around and forgotten all about it because he needs me now, and it feels good, him having to need me. It's like I'm really selfish, because I don't care about the past anymore because I'm needed. Someone needs me Hermione, and not just to be some stupid Saviour, or because I'm some figurehead. I hate those things about me, and he does too, which I suppose isn't a good thing, but it feels so freeing. And he's so beautiful." Harry swallowed a lump in his throat and he realised that his eyes were tearing up as he was talking.

He really wanted Draco. Really wanted him. Harry knew he would be prepared to care for Draco for the rest of his life, would be with him for all that time and would enjoy every minute of it.

If only he could get to him. To have him. This distance between them was not exactly conducive to winning him over; as Harry knew he still had to win Draco. Five minutes of frantic groping in the Room of Requirement did not necessarily mean that Draco reciprocated Harry's feelings.

He had no idea if Draco felt anything at all, or if it was just the instinct of the bond drawing him to Harry. Would he run away if the bond wasn't there to hold him down? Harry's fit of melancholy deepened into a 'who would ever love Harry Potter without being magically compelled' stupor.

"-Arry. Harry. HARRY!"

"What?" Harry snapped out of his intense thought to address Hermione's issue.

"Stop thinking like that. Of course he'll love you back."

"I – were you reading my thoughts?" Harry snapped.

"You really have to work on your Occlumency Harry, it's a wonder Draco's allure doesn't affect you."

"You didn't have permission to dip into my mind!"

"Yes, well, it's really the only way I can get you to tell me these things. How am I supposed to help you if you won't tell me anything?"

"How _are_ you supposed to help me with this?" Harry frowned.

"Well, I'll start by coming to the exchange after lunch, if that's alright." Hermione smiled in a businesslike manner, planning to get her own way already.

"No." Harry pouted, just to be difficult. "It's not alright."

"Well I'm coming anyway."

Harry rolled his eyes and muttered in a defeatist manner. He then turned back to Hermione with an indignant expression on his face.

"He won't like it if you come to the exchange. It makes him uncomfortable to have people watching him."

"Blaise will be there watching him anyway. It's not fair for you to have to contend with him alone."

"True. You'd think Blaise could just piss off and leave us alone." Harry grumbled.

"Harry!" Hermione laughed, and smacked Harry playfully on the arm. Harry grinned sheepishly, and continued walking to the castle.

Absently, he reached into the inside pocket of his cloak and dropped a crust of bread in. A furry white nose popped out and sniffled Harry's hand before darting back in the pocket for the piece of bread.

"Harry, what are you doing with that white ferret?" Hermione exclaimed. "You're bringing it to the exchange?"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe. It could be fun."

"But," Hermione spluttered. "Wouldn't that – it would embarrass Draco. It would humiliate him. He would be furious!"

Harry smiled idly. "That would be kind of nice you know. At least then he'd feel something for me."

"Anger?" Hermione's voice sharpened. "Harry, that's ... masochistic is what it is. Don't do that to yourself!"

"It might be fun." Harry's smile turned bitter. "Maybe he'll get so angry he might throw a punch. After that happens, a fair bit of rolling around on the floor, a stray hex or two hitting Zabini, and bingo, I've got him in the bag."

Hermione wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. "That's –"She gasped, for once lost for words.

Harry's eyes turned to meet Hermione's with a mischievous twinkle.

"Breathe Hermione, it was a joke."

Hermione's terse expression relaxed a fraction.

"Although, the rolling around on the floor bit has its merits." Harry mused, cocking his head in mock thought.

Hermione giggled. "Harry, you really are a cad."

"Cad?" Harry grinned as the two of them rounded the corner to the Veela Room. "Cad? Hermione, what would Ron say if he heard you use that word?"

Hermione grinned fondly. Ron had a penchant for picking out the odd words in Hermione's vocabulary and agonizing over them. They were both laughing when they opened the door to the Veela Room.

Draco was already seated on the floor of the cushioned enclave with Blaise sitting by his side like a constant bodyguard. Draco's arms were crossed across his bare chest and he looked disgruntled, as though he and Blaise just had an argument.

He looked up when Harry entered, a rapt expression on his face as he dragged his eyes over his mate. A slight crease appeared between his brows when he saw that Harry was with Granger.

A girl, as unlikely as that seemed, Draco thought bitchily. Harry's eyes flickered to meet Draco's and the blonde felt his insides melt, and, as potentially hazardous as that sounded, Draco didn't really mind. He felt his face soften into a quizzical open expression and hoped he didn't look overly stupid.

Harry felt his heart leap into his stomach when he saw Draco waiting for him. He was bowled over by how perfect, how alluring, and how goddamn seductive Draco looked, just sitting on the floor watching him, his mouth slightly open and his eyes cool and alert.

Harry took a lurching step forward and found his line of sight blocked by a stern looking Blaise Zabini.

"Potter. I wasn't aware you were bringing anyone."

Harry frowned, a response evading him. He came to see Draco, not cater to Blaise Zabini.

"Harry doesn't answer to you." Hermione scowled.

"I never said he did, I'd just rather have been informed since he decided to bring an audience." Blaise replied with narrowed eyes.

"Audience?" Harry retorted angrily, his eyes widening. "Just what do you think this is?"

"I could ask you the same question. Did you bring just the mudblood here, or have you got some more hiding in that cloak of yours?" Blaise's voice was sharp and edgy.

"Blaise, just sit down." Draco commanded wearily from the floor.

Harry loomed over Blaise, intent in his aggressive display. "Don't you call her that."

Hermione worried over the worsening tension in the room.

"Or what? Go on, finish your threat." Blaise stared Harry down, baring his teeth slightly as he spoke.

"BLAISE!" Draco reprimanded, stronger this time.

Reluctantly Blaise turned to meet Draco's tired and disapproving gaze.

"Can you not?" Draco glared at Blaise, until Blaise's angry expression caved and he sank to the floor next to Draco with a loud sigh.

"I've got to stop listening to you." Blaise addressed Draco in his sighing tone of voice.

"Well, until then you can stop being so paranoid." Draco grumbled and adjusted how he sat in the cushions, piling cushions in the space between he and Blaise, Harry noticed with a hint of amusement.

Harry looked at Draco, and a slow smile spread across his face. He saw Draco's eyebrow twitch in annoyance, one of those tiny traits that Harry felt proud to be able to recognise. Harry kept grinning, he knew it was better to be annoying Draco than to be ignored by him. His descent to the enclave was laboriously slow, and the twitch in the eyebrow was even more prominent when Harry finally sat down.

Hermione darted frantically to the enclave, and threw many rushing looks back to Harry. Her assessment so far was that an exchange seemed long overdue, although Harry had a similar exchange just yesterday, the markers for Veelic magic were startlingly evident as if they hadn't shared an exchange for weeks, rather than a day. Draco's allure was wildly overactive and moving to the enclave she could actually see Draco's wings moving beneath his skin in a way that looked painfully uncomfortable. His features looked more angular and very, well, sexual without Harry's magic to balance out the Veela hormones.

She could see action was needed, and had to discuss this with Blaise as soon as possible. Not in front of Draco though, a situation like this requires diplomacy, Hermione thought.

"Hello Draco." Hermione greeted him politely.

"Granger." Draco inclined his head, speaking through gritted teeth. Hermione frowned for a moment, then realised that Draco meant no offence, but was controlling his other vices.

"So, let's hurry up and do this. Get it over with." Blaise rubbed his hands together, trying to urge the exchange on.

Draco immediately held his hand out for Harry to take.

Harry's grin widened and he deliberately stretched, flexing his biceps as he did so, cracking his back into place. Hermione could see to some extent what he was doing.

Draco's eyes were wide as saucers; he didn't seem to be aware that he was wetting his lips and his outstretched hand was shaking a little, grasping unconsciously at the air between them.

Blaise was frowning for a gold medal next to him, and had a little twitch of his own when Draco wet his lips.

"Oh take your time Potter." Blaise drawled. "Get a move on."

"Yes Potter, do hurry the fuck up." Draco snapped, his eyes remained glued to Harry with a peculiar light glimmering in the irises.

Harry grinned and rolled up his sleeve, extending his own hand. He held it close to Draco's arm, but not close enough to touch. Harry seemed to enjoy seeing Draco's arm shiver in proximity to his own tanned limb.

"Well?" Harry smirked.

Draco's eyes snapped up to meet his and seemed filled with the same mischief as Harry held in his gaze.

"Well." Draco repeated, a glimmer of a smirk crossing his features.

Harry simply stared and kept his hand close enough for Draco to seize, but not close enough to accidentally start an exchange. Both boys locked eyes and seemed absorbed in their stand-off.

"Oh, for heaven's sake." Blaise muttered.

Hermione was baffled for a while, observing the unusual behaviour when it was clearly counterproductive. Draco seemed to be aching for this exchange, why was he delaying it. And Harry! It was almost like a game of mercy, to see who would cave to the pressure first. Harry seemed to want some sort of reaction from Draco before he would acquiesce.

The reaction came soon enough, when Draco's arm started shuddering, followed by the rest of his body. He was shivering like he was freezing.

"Fuck you Potter." He hissed.

"Really?" Harry said in an amused tone, to which Draco kept up his death stare, regardless of the pink that coloured his cheeks.

"Just touch me already!" Draco said through shivering teeth.

"As you wish." Harry smirked, glowing with pleasure.

Harry enclosed his hand around Draco's wrist and Draco's wings unfurled from his shoulder blades. Harry didn't just touch Draco's hand, he slid his fingers over the skin like a silken caress, trailing lightly along the veins on the whiter, softer skin on the underside of Draco's arm. Even without the tingling fiery magic of the bond, the languishing touch would feel incredibly intimate.

As it was, when Harry first slid the pad of one finger over Draco's skin, his head fell forward with the force of the thrust of his wings, and his silvery eyes rolled back into his head, his mouth opening in a silent moan.

Harry's entire body filled with the overpowering intangible fire of the Veela magic with that first touch. It felt like drowning in melted sugar, burning Harry's insides, but leaving a sweet sting behind. Harry's grip on Draco's hand became more powerful, and Harry's breath came out in smooth strong pants, differing from Draco's frantic shallow breathing.

The moment of secular intimacy was rudely interrupted by Blaise's determined intervention.

"Five minutes counting down."

Draco gritted his teeth at the reminder that at some point he'd have to pull away from this. It seemed all other conscious thought left him at that point.

The conscious part of him had the strange urge to engage Potter in conversation, the need for Potter to perceive Draco as a person was still essential to him, no matter how much he wanted to ravish the Gryffindor at the moment.

Chiding himself for being so sentimental, wanting love rather than plain lust from the person he considered his mate, Draco gripped tighter on Harry's arm.

"Quidditch this week." Harry murmured between pants. Draco looked up, surprised. Was Potter starting the conversation with him, for him? He didn't know.

"Mmm." Draco replied, a nice non-committal noise.

"Are you going to come watch?"

"Ravenclaw Slytherin?" Draco blinked. He hadn't really thought much about Quidditch after he had to quit the team due to his unfair advantage on the field as a Veela. He was more surprised that Harry had brought it up. "I haven't really thought about it."

"Well, you should." Harry said, squeezing and stretching his fingers along Draco's wrist. "It'd be fun. Do you some good."

"Solicit Draco's company some other time Potter." Blaise snapped from over the pile of cushions.

"There is no 'other time' with you around Zabini." Harry muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Draco to hear it.

"Harry's right." Hermione said, just loud enough to cut over Harry's mutterings so Blaise couldn't hear it. "It would be good for Draco to have some freedom. This new regimen of yours doesn't allow much space for recreation."

"It allows plenty of space for recreation. You suggest we remove the controlled environment that keeps Draco safe for a little 'fun'?" Blaise argued with Hermione.

Hermione moved around from Harry's side to sit to the left of Blaise, nudging Harry as she went to indicate what she was doing. Diverting Blaise's attention.

"There is no completely controlled safe environment. If you censor Draco's activities to exclude all extra-curricular activities, he'll have to give up being a prefect, taking advanced potions, studying in the library, pair-work in defence against the dark arts –"

Harry swung Draco's hand lightly back and forth to captivate his attention.

"When did Zabini join the Hitler youth? He wasn't always such a killjoy."

"He has been a bit ... domineering as of late. And I don't think he hits the youths, more like he hexes them." Draco muttered absently, his eyes glued to where his hand met Harry's, following the subtle rocking motion.

Harry closed his eyes and smiled. "Never mind." Draco could be so endearing when he pretended to understand muggle terms.

Harry traced a pattern on Draco's wrist with his thumb. He delighted how it made Draco shiver and send another rush of Veela magic into Harry's skin.

"So, Quidditch." Harry said quietly, while Hermione and Blaise were still debating loudly the merits of recreation for Draco.

"Yes, that." Draco murmured back, edging forward slightly.

"We've got a picnic planned at the top of the stands." Harry leant forward and lowered his voice some more. "And Ron's brothers are getting some butterbeers and muggle liquor for us from down the village."

"Muggle liquor?" Draco puzzled.

"They drink their whiskey cold remember?"

"Eurgh, how could I forget?"

"And Dean wants to cook for us, he makes some mean desserts."

"Thomas can cook?"

"Mmm hmm. I've asked him to see what he can make with apples."

Draco's eyes lit up, and flickered to Harry's face. Up til this point it was unclear if Harry was inviting Draco or merely describing what he had planned. Harry's eyes caught Draco's and he grinned.

"Apple crème brule sound good to you?"

Draco couldn't help the hungry expression that crossed over his face just then.

"So, what? Are you expecting me to be able to come to this picnic?" He asked, businesslike again for all intents and purposes.

Harry snaked his hand up Draco's arm, spoiling the illusion as Draco shivered and silently moaned at the touch.

"I don't think this is enough." Harry said quietly. Almost as if he were talking to himself. "It's not like we can just chat in here anymore. I don't want to not know you."

Draco quailed. It was like Harry was reading his mind. He knew he must have been blushing like a fool. He felt light headed, and his cheeks were tingling in a different way than the bond tingled against his skin.

"I –" Draco started, but couldn't finish. His voice caught in his throat when he looked up and saw Harry staring hungrily at his face, wearing an expression that he very much liked what he saw.

"Hey!" Blaise snapped, having turned around to see Harry and Draco almost face to face, their hands having slid up to their elbows, Draco's buried underneath the sleeve of Harry's shirt. "Stop that!"

"That's the bond. It's what they're supposed to do." Hermione said in a patronising voice.

"What? Grope each other's arms?"

"They're holding hands Blaise. They can't do much else now anyway. If you'd reconsider these rules of yours –"

"No way. Just no!"

"-you'd see that it's much more beneficial for Draco to just let the bond run its course."

"Run its course? Remove his free will more like!"

Draco hadn't been paying much attention to Blaise's arguing. He thought he was well within his rights to continue staring at Harry, seeing as the bickering was about him. Why shouldn't he get what he wants anyway? It seemed a most ridiculous argument, as by rule Malfoy's always got what it was they wanted. And right now, Draco wanted nothing more than to stare, uninterrupted, at Harry. The glorious proximity was a much needed release after weeks of martial diligence at exchanges.

Due to his closeness, Draco could see in greater detail every inch available to scour on Harry's body with his silvery eyes. He felt that he mapped it to precision in the moments he had to stare, knew every crease or fold in the Gryffindor's clothes.

So he had reason to be startled when a patch of Harry's cloak started moving in a most peculiar manner. (No, it wasn't that patch of cloak, you dirty readers) A rumple in the fabric near Harry's chest drew Draco's immediate attention.

Draco reached out his left hand and without thinking, moved the fabric to spy the mover in Harry's clothes.

"What is -?"

"Ah, no – it's-"

Harry's attempt to prevent Draco from seeing the occupant of his pocket was unsuccessful, and Draco pulled the cloak to, to see a whiskered pink nose pop out to greet his hand with a well natured sniff.

The tiny animal attracted the attention of the entire room, Harry's dreading expression drew curious glares from Blaise and caused Hermione to mutter "You idiot." And rub her forehead in consternation.

"Is that -?" Blaise pondered, wide eyed as the small white ferret clambered out of Harry's pocket and shimmied up Draco's arm from where he held the fabric.

"Oh – Oh God!" Draco gasped, gripping Harry's robe for support. "It's – Harry – get it off, it's tickling me – I can't –"

Harry remained frozen for a bit, then thawed as he saw Draco shiver and gasp as the tiny ferret feet scampered over the bare skin of his neck.

"I think it likes you." Harry said with a grin.

Draco's left hand flew away from the fabric, clawing his neck where the ferret had previously been. The ferret was fast and darted away from Draco's hand, scurrying along the ridge of Draco's right wing, causing no pain as it was an animal touch, not a human one.

"Potter, is this your idea of a joke?" Blaise said with no small amount of humour in his voice.

Hermione clamped a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle at Draco's expression.

"I guess it just tickled my fancy." Harry replied with an indulgent grin as he watched Draco twist and turn, his wings furling in agitation, trying to locate the agile ferret.

"Stop laughing idiot. Get your stupid rat off me." Draco scowled, grabbing hold of Harry's robes in his left hand, aware that he was no match for the speedy creature.

The ferret in question was now perched on Draco's head, glancing quizzically at the blonde beneath him.

Harry smiled at Draco's flustered face, glad to be this close to him, and slowly leaned forward, reaching his hands above Draco's head to cup the ferret in his hands. His chin brushed against Draco's soft blonde head and with a shudder the Veela boy leaned in to cradle his head in the nook of Harry's neck.

"Alright, alright, that's enough." Blaise said irritably. Hermione put a hand on his elbow and pulled him back to his seat.

"Leave them."

"B-but!"

Draco sighed deeply, enjoying the musky scent of his mate. He smelled like honey, butter, broom polish and sunlight.

Harry tucked his chin over Draco's head. Nuzzling the blonde's head closer to his neck Harry inhaled the sweet vanilla and apple scent of Draco's hair. Draco smelled like sugar, and Harry found himself wondering if he would taste like it too.

The ferret seemed to be watching their interaction from the palm of Harry's hand and, seeming satisfied it curled into a cosy ball in Harry's tanned hand.

Blaise crossed his arms and flexed his fingers briskly, hearing them crack every so often.

It was trying his patience to see the boy he loved curling into his rival's embrace. They looked far too good together, and they would be good together too. Blaise knew that. Potter would be perfect for Draco. There was no doubt he would care for him, protect him and love him just as well as Blaise would. There was even an understanding that Potter would be better than him, as he could provide Draco the magic that gave him relief from the bond.

It made Blaise feel very inferior to watch the blissful expression on Draco's face as he reached his hands up to Harry's chest, feeling his heart beat through the fabric.

Blaise knew Potter would be better for Draco, but that didn't mean that Blaise would be no good at all.

"Seriously, stop now." Blaise said a little louder.

Draco blinked sleepily, and clumsily extricated himself from Harry's chest. Harry moved his hands over Draco's head, holding the docile ferret in his hands.

"It was a ferret, see?" Harry mumbled shyly, holding the ferret out for examination.

Draco surveyed the ferret with sleepy eyes and smirked up at Harry.

"I see."

"We had to make them in transfiguration."

"Mmm hmm."

"It used to be a possum."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. But I thought that was much too boring."

"I see. Unusual colouring." Draco's smirk grew more pronounced and Harry's face warmed in reaction.

"I like blondes." Harry mumbled very quietly, so quiet that Draco only just caught it.

"Only blondes?" Draco asked, a hint of possessiveness creeping into his voice as he remembered Cho Chang.

"Blonde ferrets." Harry replied, a hint of a smirk crossing his own features.

Draco's trademark look of mischief glittered in his eyes.

"Kinky." He grinned.

Both boys' eyes locked in a mutual stare of good humour, appreciation, and a smattering of lust. And perhaps, under the surface, love.

"Alright, alright, five minutes are over, let's get out of here!" Blaise said, his voice slightly hysterical.

Draco's expression turned irritable when he glared at Blaise. "How is that five minutes?"

"It just is. Now come on, we have to get to class."

"That was hardly five minutes. I'm not leaving without my full five minutes."

"That was your full five minutes. Now let's go."

"If you have somewhere to be Blaise, by all means, you can go." Draco's gaze turned aloof and dismissive, seeing a chance for more contact if his friend were to leave.

"Ahh, no I can't. I can't leave you on your own." Blaise said reluctantly, aware that this sort of discussion could prompt another argument between himself and Draco.

"He won't be on his own." Harry said. "I'll look after him. What have you got next? Arithmancy? Hermione can walk you there."

"There Blaise. You don't have to look after me, so you can go. It's settled." Draco said happily, grinning vicariously at his Persian friend.

"Ah – but-"

"It's alright. And I can guard him after Arithmancy to Defence afterwards." Hermione said soothingly. "And Pansy will be there to meet up with Draco in Arithmancy."

"And we can all guard him on the way to Defence." Harry said eagerly. "I'll be meeting up with Hermione after Divination anyway. We can all walk down together."

Blaise looked stuck. He cursed his private lessons with his wandless magic tutor. If he could only be the one to deliver him to Pansy instead of Potter.

Blaise slowly got to his feet.

"Alright. I'll let Potter escort you to class." Blaise said wearily. Draco, Harry and Hermione exchanged a silent look of cheer. Blaise reached into his coat pocket. "_But_, you have to take your potion before I go."

The thin vial of vibrant purple potion dangled between Blaise's fingers.

"Done." Draco stood up to snatch the vial from Blaise's waiting fingers.

"But Draco!" Hermione exclaimed, shocked. "I thought you weren't taking that dreadful potion anymore. I mean, look what it was doing to your health."

Blaise smirked, this was the distraction he needed.

"My health is fine Granger." Draco rolled his eyes and popped the cap of the vial.

"Draco, don't –" Harry started.

"Don't finish that sentence Harry." Draco warned him. "I won't be ordered by you."

"I'm sorry." Harry said, recalcitrant. "It's just that, we aren't sure if taking that potion is safe for you."

"Well, it hasn't killed me yet." Draco smiled morbidly.

"Or," Blaise said loudly. "Draco doesn't have to take the potion and he can come with me to find Pansy."

"I'm taking the potion Blaise." Draco said with narrowed eyes.

"Oh well, enjoy the lecture on OH&S while you're walking to Arithmancy." Blaise grinned cheekily.

"I will thank you." Draco bit back.

"Why do you want Draco to take the potion anyway?" Harry asked. "He's just had an exchange, he'll be alright. No one will, er... molest him or anything."

"I know Potter." Blaise replied archly. "Believe it or not I trust you two, and your noble Gryffindor sentiments. It's Draco I don't trust."

"Oh, rub it in Blaise." Draco griped, fidgeting with the vial of potion.

"The hormones?" Hermione asked knowingly.

"Got it in one." Blaise nodded and pointed to Hermione like the winner of a game show. "So unless you want your saviour de-virginised –"

"I'm not a virgin." Harry said, offended.

"As if that would happen." Draco said disbelieving.

"Don't be ashamed Drakie." Blaise cooed, using Pansy's pet name for him. "It's only natural for a Veela to want to claim his mate."

"I'm not – _Blaise_!"

"Actually, it's usually the mate who claims the Veela in a bond like this." Hermione corrected studiously.

There was a long awkward silence.

Blaise was grinning like a Cheshire Cat. Draco wore an expression like he had just been slapped.

"My work here is done." Blaise said, snatching the un-drunk vial of potion back from Draco. "Have a fun walk to class Dray-coooo!"

"But – wait. My potion!" Draco panicked.

"I think you can do without it. See you this afternoon!" Blaise disappeared behind the door with a jaunty wave, and his cackling could be heard as he strutted down the corridor.

A look of horror struck across Draco's face. Harry looked worriedly at his anxious mate, feeling the uncertainty rolling off him in waves. Hermione was frowning at the door, seeing how she'd been played. It wasn't likely Draco and Harry would get much bonding done in the extra time they now had.

Harry stood and placed a tentative hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Uh, Draco?"

Draco jumped about a foot in the air and let out a high pitched "Eep!" and just as quickly clamped a hand over his mouth.

Harry stared incredulously at his mate's sudden change in mood.

"I was just going to say, do you want to finish the exchange so you can put your clothes back on." Harry didn't mind Draco with his clothes off, but he thought that Draco wouldn't be too comfortable to know that now. He still had to win Draco, and that mean not exacerbating whatever image of him Blaise painted for Draco as a Veela driven letch.

Draco's eyes were wide and a furious blush coloured his pale cheeks pink. He only stared, frozen it seemed in a state of shock.

"So you can go to Arithmancy safely." Harry added, wondering if his words were getting through to Draco, who just seemed frozen like a deer in the headlights.

"At least let me fix your wings." Harry said, taking a step towards Draco. Hermione watched with curious fascination. Harry took a second step and Draco seemed to snap out of his stupor.

He speedily backed away, so fast that his back was to the wall of the room. "No, no, no, no, no. I'm fine. Just ... don't touch me for a minute."

"What?" Harry scowled. "What do you mean don't touch you?"

Draco's breathing grew panicked. "Just stay over there, and I'll stay over here, and we won't touch each other for a while. Ok?"

"You don't have to be afraid of me, I'm not going to do anything to hurt you." Harry frowned.

"I'm not in control Potter. Stay there, no! Don't move closer to me. No, no closer than that. Stop it!"

Harry crossed the distance between them, and Hermione followed them with her eyes.

"How are you not in control? You were in control before, only a few seconds ago. And you didn't need the potion. So what do you mean? I think you're in control." Harry said slowly, looking Draco straight into his darting silvery eyes, his gaze intense.

"I know, but then Blaise said about the potion, and Granger, and, and – claiming!" Draco panicked his voice shrill.

"Harry." Hermione cautioned.

"You need to relax Draco." Harry said smoothly, taking care that what he said wasn't a command.

"Harry, please, just step away." Draco whimpered, his voice verging on breathy and seductive. He tried to recoil from Harry, but the result of that had Draco curving towards him instead.

"Harry, he's in a very fragile state right now. He has a dual dependence on the bond and the potion and neither have been fulfilled. Just let him get himself together." Hermione paced forward and clutched onto Harry's arm. A flash of silver burned in Draco's eyes and he leant forward, snarling.

"Get your filthy hands off my mate." He hissed, then blinked back, startled.

Harry frowned, looking back to Hermione.

"It's just a territorial display. It's perfectly normal." She said soothingly.

Draco's eyes looked confused. "Territorial display? But Harry's not my territory."

"Your, er, body thinks he is." Hermione said awkwardly. A large goofy grin spread across Harry's face.

"Oh, well it's all very funny for you isn't it?" Draco snapped.

"Yeah, just a bit." Harry continued grinning.

Draco scowled, then the hint of something a bit more malicious crossed his features.

"Shame on you Harry, laughing at me." Draco cooed, deliberately increasing the strength of his Veela allure.

Harry laughed weakly, and then became uncertain. Hermione gasped and immediately employed her Occlumency, straining under the pressure of Draco's magic.

"Draco, stop for a second –" Hermione spluttered, closing her eyes tightly regardless of the fact that her right hand was currently undoing the buttons on her shirt.

Draco gave a bitter laugh. "But Granger, your friend didn't stop for me."

"Ah, Draco." Harry said, nervously trying not to look as Hermione panted with a hedonistic pleasure, her face as wild as her hair. "Do you really want to, er, affect Hermione like that?"

Draco's grin twisted. "Jealous Potter?"

"Of Hermione?" Harry mumbled distractedly, aware of Draco's creeping finger's playing with the collar of his shirt. "Yeah, sure. She looks like she's having a great time."

Draco laughed again, and it sounded animalistic, like a birdcall. "Not jealous of me?" He asked teasingly.

Harry took a hesitant step back, and Draco advanced with him. It occurred to Harry that now he was getting exactly what he wanted. Draco was all over him. The awkward part was that Hermione seemed intent on disrobing herself, and Draco seemed like a completely different person, absorbed in the Veela instincts that came with using the allure. Contrary to popular belief, Harry had done his reading. He knew exactly what his mate was doing, territorial displays indeed. Harry grinned smugly in expectation, predicting he would come away from this exchange with at least a love bite.

"I've always been very jealous of you." Harry said with a grin, allowing Draco to flatten himself against Harry's chest.

"Good. You should be." Draco growled, sort of purring against Harry's chest, nuzzling it with his face.

"But right now, Hermione looks jealous of me, and in the interest of keeping you a pretty little virgin, perhaps you should turn the glamour down." Harry said, matching Draco's teasing tone.

"I'm not a virgin!" Draco scowled indignantly.

"You're a Harry virgin." Harry mumbled under his breath, putting his hands on Draco's shoulders.

Draco frowned when he was pushed away by Harry, and in response flared his allure up higher.

"Oh Draco!" Hermione whimpered from the other side of the room, undulating on the floor with pleasure.

Harry simply kept his steady gaze on Draco's face, and Draco slowly felt the balance of power slipping away from him.

"Why doesn't it work on you?" Draco pouted.

"Oh, it's working." Harry replied with a reluctant smile. "But I promised your friend to deliver you to Pansy unmolested by the masses, and that includes even me." Harry smiled wistfully and allowed himself the smallest touch, rubbing a small circle into Draco's bare shoulder.

Draco shuddered, then relaxed into Harry's chest, his allure dimming.

"Stupid noble Gryffindor." He pouted.

"Stupid sexy Slytherin." Harry murmured in reply.

Draco laughed casually, then sighed, revelling in the feel of Harry's half embrace.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Harry called from over Draco's blonde head.

Hermione sat up looking dishevelled, regarded her unbuttoned top and frantically righted her uniform, looking very guilty.

Draco turned to peer at her from Harry's arms and let out a bark of laughter.

"Did someone shag Granger when my back was turned?"

"No, it was your stupid mystical glow." Hermione scowled, looking down once again to check her uniform.

"My stupid mystical glow?" Draco asked with thinly veiled amusement.

"Your stupid mystical sexy glow of sexiness, from the looks of Hermione." Harry grinned goofily again, and Hermione even laughed at this.

"I could get used to this." Draco smiled smugly, his wings brushing gently against Harry's hands. "Everyone praising my sex appeal. It was bound to happen sometime."

Hermione rolled her eyes, striding over to the boys. "A vain Veela. What a surprise."

Draco scoffed. "How dare you. Take it back."

"I'm pretty sure that's the group name for Veela too. Like how there's a school of fish, or a fleet of ships. A vanity of Veela." She replied with an easy smile.

"That's peacocks, you dolt." Draco scowled.

"I always thought it was something else for peacocks, like, a plumage of peacocks, or a ponce of peacocks." Harry mused in a light hearted manner, gently stroking his hands across Draco's hair, smoothing it into place.

"A plebeian of Potters." Draco muttered and Hermione giggled. Harry smiled, realising that class was due to start in a few minutes, he bent down to collect Draco's shirt from where it was folded on the floor. Draco seemed fully content to continue with his witticisms.

"A gaggle of Grangers?" He shot a cheeky look at Hermione, who poked her tongue out at him in return.

"I'm walking you to class, you know. You better watch your tongue." She chided him.

"I will if you watch yours." Draco said sweetly.

"A malign of Malfoys." Hermione said in a superior tone.

"Malign? Now that's a joke in bad faith." Draco retorted, playing puns with his name.

"Let's just stick with one Malfoy for now." Harry said calmly, bringing Draco's shirt back to him. "I don't think I could handle any more."

"Who said you could even handle one." Draco sniffed, snatching the shirt from Harry and shaking it out. He flexed his wings, but before he could retract them, Harry placed his fingers on the feathers, and Draco melted, pliant to his touch.

"I seem to manage." Harry replied, smirking. Draco shuddered and twisted under Harry's hands, his wings pressing themselves at Harry, longing to be touched by him. Hermione smiled, amused and pleased that they could achieve the necessary contact for this exchange to be successful.

"Oh Gods." Draco murmured. "We should change it now to a Persistence of Potters. I persist to be pestered by a Persistence of Potters."

"I like Persistence of Potters much better than the first one." Harry said with a smile, massaging the joints in Draco's wings. He wanted Draco to expect persistence. He was not likely to give up on him anytime soon.

Hermione checked her watch. "Have you got all your books for Arithmancy?"

"Pansy has them." Draco said, managing to answer despite the fact it felt like his bones had turned to jelly.

"Harry?" Hermione said in a similar tone.

"Got my Divination stuff right here." He said, gesturing to the bag he had slung on the floor.

"Right, well, we've got in the necessary contact for this exchange, so it should tide Draco through the lesson. Draco," Hermione stated, businesslike, "I really think that another exchange today would be beneficial to you as well. Five minutes a day is just not enough for a bond this advanced."

"Advanced?" Draco asked, straightening up and retracting his wings, slipping his school shirt on.

"In terms of the physical." She said bluntly.

"What -?" His eyes expressed confusion.

"The bond advances in relation to the levels and standards of physical contact it receives. Most bonds are already fully advanced by now." Hermione added reproachfully.

"Physical?" Draco pondered for a while, processing Hermione's dissatisfaction, then realising what it meant. He rounded on Harry menacingly. "You told her?"

"Well, yeah." Harry told him reluctantly. "She pretty much guessed it actually."

"You weren't supposed to tell anyone!" Draco stressed. "It was a lapse, an accident!"

"There's no need to be ashamed of it –" Hermione began.

"A lapse? Is that what you think it was?" Harry flared into indignant anger. "Or what Blaise thinks? Because I don't give a stuff about what anyone thinks but me and you."

"You and I." Draco corrected him.

"Us." Harry growled possessively.

"How anyone remains rational with this bond is beyond me." Hermione shook her head and mumbled to herself.

Draco and Harry were now face to face again, and very close. Due to his extra height, Harry's eyes were burning down into Draco's, and looking back up into the green, Draco's face was open and cowed. He certainly looked the part of the submissive Veela in the face of Harry's possessive anger.

"Well," Draco wet his lips and began, his face twisting into a more assertive expression. The cold aloof look of dismissal a Malfoy was never without. "You may not care about your reputation, but I do. And if you think I need look no further than the approval of the infinitely famous Wonder-Boy to get by, you're just as arrogant as I thought."

"That's not what I –"

"Furthermore, if you ever think about boasting to Granger, or any of your idiot friends about me again, I'll stop giving you things to boast about." Draco hissed.

"When have you ever – when have I ever – look, I didn't boast about you, ok?" Harry spluttered. Draco's sudden mood swing was just as unsettling as the fact that Draco was piling his clothes on rapidly, intent on leaving quickly.

"Then why does Granger know?" Draco threw his hands in the air, ranting. "I bet you had a grand old time, sitting cosy around the fire in the Gryffindor common room. 'Hey everyone, here's something really funny, I'm driving Draco Malfoy crazy!'"

Draco voiced his insecurities, mocking the supposed conversation that had been plaguing him since he gave into Harry all those weeks ago. This insecurity had been passionately fuelled by Blaise, who took every opportunity to dissuade Draco from Harry.

"He didn't boast, I forced him to tell me." Hermione informed Draco.

"And then you went and told everyone else, is that right?" Draco turned on her, his tone voicing his panic.

"For your information Draco, no, I didn't tell anyone. Only Harry and I know about it. And Blaise too I suppose."

"And Pansy." Harry tacked on. "She's been teasing me about it, you know."

"Ron doesn't even know, so we've told far fewer people than you have. There's no reason for you to get all worked up." Hermione said calmly.

"Have I really been driving you crazy?" Harry asked, his voice full of wonderment.

"What do you think?" Draco scowled at the green eyed boy in front of him. Harry assessed Draco for signs of craziness. His tie was slightly askew, and the collar of his robe was turned inwards, but other than that, Draco looked decidedly normal.

"I don't think you're crazy." He said softly.

"I do." Draco pouted. "I must be."

The low gonging sound of the bell rang, and Hermione looked to the door.

"We have to get going." She said.

"Right." Harry hefted his bag onto his shoulder and looked around the room, checking no one had forgotten anything.

The white ferret was asleep on one of the cushions, and Harry carefully picked it up and tucked it in his pocket.

"You're taking it with you?" Draco asked softly, a flicker of warmth crossing his face.

"You aren't the only one going mad." Harry replied with a grin. "I rely on annoying little ferrets more than you know."

The boys shared a sheepish smile, languishing in the intense eye contact for a while. Hermione gave a theatrical sigh and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, I think you're both mad." Harry turned his crooked grin on Hermione, and Draco his bemused smirk. "Come on; let's get out of this blasted room. There are subjects to be studied."

"That must be your catch phrase." Draco raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Oh, hush you." Hermione laughed, and opened the heavy doors of the Veela room.

The amicable atmosphere returned between the three students by the time they reached the Arithmancy class on the sixth floor. They were back to laughing and picking out the group names of various individuals.

When Lavender Brown attempted to flirt voraciously with Draco outside the classroom, he blew her off. Snickering about being 'jeopardised by a Bed of Browns'.

When Ron eventually sauntered cautiously over to the group, accompanied by Seamus, Dean and various other boys, some Hufflepuffs, some Ravenclaws, who took Divination, he was no doubt apprehensive of Harry's previously obscure mood. Draco muttered under his breath.

"Oh great, and now a Windfall of Weasleys."

"That wasn't very nice." Hermione chided.

"I actually thought it was rather clever, to tell the truth." A female voice sounded from behind the group, and they quickly turned around, Ron still several feet away.

"Finally, someone who appreciates my extreme intelligence and wit." Draco exclaimed cheekily with his trademark smirk in place, as if the past five minutes when he, Harry and Hermione were all in stitches over his jokes never existed.

"And not to mention that boundless modesty you're so famous for." Pansy replied, leaning in to kiss Draco's cheeks. He obligingly kissed her back and smiled.

Harry wasn't sure, but he thought he saw Pansy deliberately grin at him from over Draco's shoulder as she kissed him. It wasn't so much as a grin either, more like a fanciful bearing of teeth. It made Harry uncomfortable, and he remembered what Hermione said about Pansy being in love with Draco. Manipulating him, she said. Harry narrowed his eyes in the Slytherin girl's direction.

"Hey mate." Ron said in a nervous voice as he finally came to greet Harry.

"Hey Ron." Harry replied curtly.

Draco looked up, his curiosity piqued by Harry's tone of voice. Ron was surprised to see Draco without Zabini, and was internally thankful for that, as Harry's mood always took a turn for the worse when he saw the Persian these days.

"You want to head off for Divination?" Ron prompted Harry, whose eyes seemed focused on Pansy's arm, and how it draped casually over Draco's shoulders.

"Mmm? Yeah. Just a sec." Harry nodded absently, then went to stand near 'Hermione', rather close to Draco coincidentally.

"Hey, do you still want that other exchange this afternoon?" Harry asked the blonde.

"Another exchange?" Pansy queried, leaning her forehead to Draco's. "What, did Potter 'not work' for you today?" She grinned at Harry again.

"Don't be daft." Draco said blithely. "I'm having another one at five in the Veela room. It can only help at this point."

"And what is this point?" Pansy said disdainfully.

Draco shot a level look in Pansy's direction. "The fucking Veela lighthouse point, Pans. What do you think? Blaise took my potion from me."

"He did? I'll be sure to give him a beating for you." Pansy smirked.

"Good." Harry said, at exactly the same time as Draco.

They shared an awkward smile.

"Hurry up Harry!" Seamus called out from the group behind Ron.

"Yeah, hurry up Potter. We don't all have time to wait for you to chat up your Veela." Ernie Macmillan called out from the queue outside the Arithmancy classroom.

Ernie had been rather bitter to both Harry and Draco after Harry had so vehemently rejected his advances on Draco in the hall. He took vindictive pleasure now in insulting them both at every opportunity.

"Yeah, give some time for the rest of us." Shouted a sixth year from the classroom further down the hall.

This was met by amused snickers from his classmates, and Ron happened to notice Cormac McLaggen leering at Draco, something that even Ron knew was bad news. He'd tried to come onto Hermione earlier in the year, and became quite the nuisance for her. A leer from Cormac McLaggen was an omen of worse things to come.

Harry scowled at each of the comments made, and he could feel his friends beside him do the same. Ron flexed his arms protectively; Hermione's hair frizzed with indignation and Pansy practically rolled up her sleeves and was aiming practise hexes at the catcallers in her mind. He looked to see Draco pale with each comment and become increasingly upset.

"Oi Potter, pass him to me when you're done with him, yeah?" Cormac shouted brazenly.

"God, just BACK OFF alright?" Harry shouted, a swirl of building magical energy accumulating around him. "Shut the fuck up and stay away from him!"

Draco watched the corridor go silent with the force and sheer power of Harry's anger. The Gryffindor was fuming, he had his wand clenched in his fist and his eyes were on fire, darting to each offender as if daring them to give him a reason.

Draco was startled to see that most of the Gryffindors looked to be in a similar state, Weasley and Granger scowling protectively at the crude masses, and even some Gryffindors in the group Weasley brought with him, the ones that weren't staring slack-jawed at him as if they'd never seen him before, were glaring protectively. He noticed Dean Thomas, the boy Harry said was a cook, frowning at Macmillan, as if he was deeply disappointed in him.

Interesting, Draco thought. He thought at first the idea of Harry defending him to be humiliating, but he seemed to be gaining more favour each time he was rudely propositioned. Now that he was the one being victimised he had the sympathy vote, it seemed. Draco wasn't one to knock away allies when he had them, and now he was reaping the benefits of being loved rather than feared.

Harry turned to Draco, the fire still in his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Draco shrugged, determined to hide how rattled he was. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Harry growled, casting sideways glances at the assembled students, projecting his warning that he would gladly hex anyone who hurt Draco.

"So, I'll see you at five?" Harry confirmed in a softer voice.

"Yes. Five." Draco replied.

"Good. And will I see you at Quidditch Thursday?"

Pansy blinked in a startled manner at this, but said nothing.

"Why not." Draco shrugged again, going for nonchalance.

"Good." Harry said in the same business like tone, but then smiled adoringly at Draco. "Good." He repeated, warmer this time. "Great, ok. Have a good class yeah?"

"You too." Draco replied, then smirked. "Have fun with Trelawney. Tell me how you die this time, will you?"

"You'll never know." Harry smiled mysteriously. He then waved to the girls. "Bye Hermione, Pansy. Look after him will you?"

Hermione nodded dutifully, and Pansy practically snarled at the sixth years.

"To the death, if need be." She bared her teeth once more.

"Right." Harry murmured, amused, then turned with Ron following back to the waiting group of Divination students, who had another flight of stairs to ascend. The accepting murmurs and congratulations Harry received from the Gryffindors broke the silence, and general talking resumed, as Harry walked down the corridor, no more comments were made about Draco, but there was a definite glimmer of interest in the eyes of some of the sixth years.

"So, Quidditch on Thursday, huh?" Pansy asked Draco, trying to avert the awkwardness of the previous situation, and Draco jumped on the change of topic, eager to brush off the unfortunate incident.

"Mmm, yes. There was going to be something of a picnic arranged. Of course you can come too." Draco chatted and smirked in all the right places.

"Blaise will be playing. Ohh, he's going to be a cranky cookie for missing out." Pansy cackled delightedly at the mental image.

"He gets to play Quidditch, so he can't complain. That's the card we'll play if he decides to get uppity." Draco nodded conspiratorially.

"You're planning out what to say to him?" Hermione observed, amused. "That's very sly."

Pansy made a great show of emphasising the Slytherin crest on her school robes, and Hermione laughed.

"When are you going to tell him? That he's not invited I mean." She asked.

"We won't tell him." Draco said, as if shocked Hermione would suggest it. "This is plan B if he finds out he's not invited."

"Ahhh, your snaky logic reveals itself." Hermione nodded sagely.

The contained conversation was interrupted when Terry Boot, Hermione's usual Arithmancy partner sidled over to join them.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked awkwardly, hands in his pockets.

Pansy stared at him and made no attempt to answer him, merely to glare at the Ravenclaw. Hermione watched Pansy's reaction, and worried what to say. Draco said it for her, giving Boot a suspicious look, then saying rather bluntly.

"Quidditch."

"Ah, the match on Thursday?" Terry said excitedly, whether the excitement was due to the actual match, or the fact that he was talking to Draco was not yet evident.

"Yes, that Quidditch." Draco replied in an equally suspicious tone.

"I'm really looking forward to it. Daniel Morrigan can't play, he got a time out from the captain because of what happened in the last match. Er, ah, you remember. Anyway, I'm going to be playing Keeper in his place." Terry finished enthusiastically.

"Oh I remember Morrigan!" Pansy exclaimed, and poked Draco's cheek."He's that dashing rogue who flew into you and promised to whisk you off your feet last game."

"I don't remember that." Draco grumbled. "Thank god."

"So you'll be playing Keeper? That's excellent Terry."Hermione praised the Ravenclaw.

"Yeah. I'm really excited." Terry grinned in an awkward but endearing fashion. "A bit nervous too."

"Oh, you'll be fine." Hermione reassured him.

"Nerves are good before a match." Draco said brusquely. "They help you focus. The extra adrenaline makes you more aware of your surroundings. It helps you fly better."

"Yeah." Terry nodded, listening with a rapt expression as Draco advised him on the match. "So you'll be coming to the match? Who will you be cheering for?"

Draco gave the Ravenclaw a disbelieving look. "Slytherin." He said in a deadpan voice.

"Ah, right." Terry blinked and seemed to shake himself. "Er, have you guys got those questions done on runic calculations yet?" He changed the topic, belatedly aware that he had hit a nerve bringing up Quidditch when Draco was no longer allowed to play.

More awkward discussion about Arithmancy followed, and eventually the students filed into the classroom without incident.

Draco ignored most of the entranced looks he received, consuming himself in his work and discussions with Pansy at the back of the class.

That didn't stop people from looking, or listening, or whispering to one another covertly about the blonde.

The class ended, and Draco waited with Pansy and Hermione for his Gryffindor protectors to meet up with them.

A small crowd of dissidents gathered further down the hall, plotting and scheming and dreaming.

They watched Harry arrive and smile at the blonde, who returned his smiles in a pliant fashion.

They watched the blonde leave with his surrounding friends all cajoling together and touching him casually, like tiny brushes of affection.

They watched the blonde disappear down the hall, and when he was gone they were left with the Veela, and any remnants of pity or humanity they felt for the blonde was suddenly consumed with desire for the Veela.

The Veela was fair game to them, and the blonde was about to get hurt.


	21. Chapter 20

The five o clock exchange went surprisingly well considering the larger audience present. Ron came this time, along with Pansy and Hermione who followed from the defence class. Blaise had the lesson block with his tutor until dinner time, and so missed out, and fumed about it for the rest of the afternoon. Despite the fact that more people were watching, the exchange went far smoother than the lunchtime meeting. Both Harry and Draco were divested of their shirts and nuzzled into each other to the approval of their gathered friends. The fact that Ron was so supportive endeared him to Hermione, and they did some nuzzling of their own.

The five o clock exchanges became a regular addition to the daily routine since the first one on Monday, and continued throughout the week, putting Draco in a far better mood. Harry's mood was marginally better too, but he was liable to rear up in anger when the clandestine mutterings about the blonde reached his ears.

All mutterings aside, the week passed without incident.

On the Thursday morning of the Ravenclaw Slytherin Quidditch match, however, it appeared that people were not just muttering anymore.

"At least with Morrigan at the posts I knew what to yell at him. What do I say to Boot? You dropped your textbook?" Blaise was sheathed in his Quidditch gear and was discussing tactics with the Slytherins.

"You could try that. He looks like he'd fall to pieces if you even looked at him wrong." Millicent Bulstrode leered across to the Ravenclaw table, where a nervous Terry Boot kept gulping at his plate as his teammates encouraged him.

"Well, cause he already looks like shit, if we just sort of bumped into him on the way to the pitch, you reckon he'd forfeit?" Crabbe growled menacingly.

"Yeah, but a win by forfeit's not what we need today. We need house points, and lots of them." Theo mused; swilling his pineapple juice like it was fine liquor.

"But Flint's little brother is not much of a seeker." Pansy commented dryly. "We can't really afford letting Chang take her time up there."

"I say just knock Chang into the hospital wing." Draco scowled, poking at his scrambled eggs gingerly with his knife. "Pull her hair out, kick her off her broom, throw scissors at her. Whatever you want as long as you make it look like an accident."

"Throw scissors at her?" Pansy laughed. "That'll look like an accident. 'Oh, sorry professor, I was just doing a bit of scrapbooking before the match, completely slipped my mind I had all those scissors in my pocket.'"

"Snape would totally buy it." Blaise grinned wickedly. "He'd probably say he set the scrapbooking as a homework too."

"Mental images." Draco smiled. "Just these charming mental images mean it'd be totally worth it."

"Blaise, Blaise, Blaise Zabini." Theo grinned, peering up over his juice. "My sage advice. Don't stress it. You be a chaser, score loads of points for us to set us up top on the scoreboard, and leave Chang to our fine Beaters here." Theo nodded to Crabbe and Goyle over his glass, draining the last drop of juice.

"Ravenclaw aren't doing so well points wise anyway." Pansy gossiped chattily. "The whole debacle with the experimental spells club, not to mention the fact that Patrick the perfect prefect was caught in his girlfriend's bed by Sprout, that and the fact that no one likes a know-it-all, doesn't leave them looking so dapper."

"Gossip." Draco waved his hand absently. "Their real focus will be on Chang getting the snitch; especially as they know the longer they stay in a match against us, the more injuries they'll walk away with."

"Right." Blaise nodded. "So delay, delay, delay folks. We'll have them dropping like nargles." He flashed a cheeky grin over at the Ravenclaw table where Luna Lovegood sat, smiling absently back.

"Have you been talking to Loony again?" Pansy asked in a bored voice. Surprisingly enough, Luna also took Ancient Persian Ritual as an extra class, and she listened to Blaise far more often than he'd like to admit.

"Yes, and oddly enough, she'll be cheering for Slytherin today. I'm not sure if you could tell." Blaise nodded to the airy blonde who had a live serpent draped like a shawl around her shoulders. She was feeding it bits of toast and patting it, the rest of her housemates sitting a fair way away from the eccentric girl.

Pansy did a dramatic double take when she saw the python. "I don't know how I missed that." She muttered.

Theo began pouring tea out into the assembled cups in front of him, chatting as he poured.

"I don't know why we bother with tactics anymore. Just have Draco as cheerleader, or Slytherin mascot at the edge of the pitch. It worked for Bulgaria."

"Oh ha, ha." Draco laughed dryly. "Sadly, it only worked in your dreams Nott, especially seeing as Bulgaria didn't even win."

Theo smiled wistfully. "Ah, it was a good match though. I won forty galleons from that idiot Oliver Wood by guessing how many feints Krum would take. How many sugars everyone?"

"Two." Pansy said absently.

"Three for me." Draco nodded.

"A dash of honey?" Blaise motioned.

"No sugar, no milk." Millicent said.

"Cream and three sugars." Crabbe said.

"I've got coffee thanks." Goyle smiled.

"Righto." Theo nodded and added sugars to the appropriate cups. Still talking as he did so, he stirred the milk into each of the cups. "I still think you'd make a good cheerleader Draco."

"And you'd make a good dartboard Theo." Draco smiled pleasantly and accepted his cup.

"Seriously." Theo pressed on. "I can really see you with pom poms and a mini-skirt. Anyone?"

"Wow Theo and I thought you couldn't get any sicker." Blaise raised a critical brow and took a large gulp of his tea. He had his own reoccurring fantasies of dressing Draco in female attire, but he wouldn't share that with Theo. It would just give the boy even more damning information to use against him.

"Maybe the pom poms, but I doubt he could pull off the mini-skirt." Daphne drawled as she reached over the table and stole Blaise's cup.

"Hey, don't touch the man's things." Blaise reprimanded the coy Slytherin.

"I really love Daphne's jealous bitch routine." Draco nodded sublimely. "The actual chances of me in a mini-skirt are zero to none, but she still gets defensive."

"It's not defensive, it's serious concern." Daphne scowled. "If your boyfriend thinks it's fine to call someone else's name than mine in the middle of a particularly good blow job –"

"Spare us the slutty details Daphne." Pansy grinned cattishly at the other girl. "It's not always Draco's fault that gentlemen prefer blondes."

"Anyway, that's what you get for dating a Hufflepuff." Theo pointed out. "They're fickle idiots."

"Edward's not an idiot." Daphne scowled repetitively.

"With a name like Edward he'd have to be." Blaise grinned.

"Do you want me to throw this tea in your face? It's quite hot." Daphne motioned with the teacup.

"It's my tea anyway." Blaise frowned.

She took a sip. "Oh, and it's got honey in it. It's far too sweet for you, seems more like something Draco would drink."

"You can have my cup Blaise." Draco said lazily, handing his untouched cup over. "Speaking of sweet tea, Daph, you'll love this. Mother sent over some of that Turkish apple tea we had Christmas holidays last year."

"The one with the extra kick?" Daphne's eyes lit up, as did the rest of the Slytherins at the mention of the alcoholic liquid.

"That's the one." Draco grinned devilishly. "So I'm thinking tea party, with emphasis on the party."

Blaise took another hearty gulp of Draco's tea. Looking at the cup with satisfaction, he nodded. "I'm not one to fault your dubious choice in teas."

"Speaking of which, I'm bereft of my tea this morning. Daph, give me a sip of yours will you?" Draco leant over the table and whisked Daphne's tea away from where she'd left it near her plate.

"Oooh, you should be our seeker. Oh wait." She smiled at the deliberate emphasis that Draco was no longer allowed to play.

He frowned, and took a steadying sip of his tea. He looked over to the Gryffindor table while Pansy articulated some suitably bitchy comeback.

It didn't matter that he wouldn't be playing today. His other more secretive plan involving a picnic with the Gryffindor seeker served as a more than adequate alternative.

Harry must have felt his gaze, or else had been staring intermittently at Draco throughout the course of breakfast, Draco didn't mind which. The Gryffindor locked his eyes on Draco and offered him a charming smile. Draco looked away, hiding his smile as he took another leisurely sip of the honey sweetened tea.

Finishing the cup, he held it out to Theo imperiously.

"Tea, Theo."

Theo blinked and smiled sweetly. "I beg your pardon?"

Draco grinned in reply. "I'll repeat myself because I feel sorry for your unfortunate hearing impediment. Theodore Nott, purveyor of fine teas, fix me up your finest brew!"

Theo laughed in chorus with Blaise and Pansy. "Fine. Because you put it so nicely." He refilled Draco's cup and added the required numerous sugars.

"I'm always nice." Draco said with an innocent expression that looked odd to say the least on Draco's smooth face.

"Sure you are." Pansy grinned and worked her arm around Draco's waist.

"Oh, very nice." Theo nodded, handing the teacup over to Blaise, who took a reparative sip to make up for his spent cup before handing it to Draco.

"And not just nice to look at." Blaise growled in warning to Theo, who laughed briskly in return.

"Well, that goes without saying." Draco smiled smugly, blowing on his tea.

"You've got to be kidding me. Draco's not nice. He's worse than me." Daphne protested.

"And that's saying something." Goyle chimed in, leaving Crabbe to stare at him in puzzlement. He was the faster of the two. Mentally speaking.

"The main difference, Daphne, is that I don't have to fuck people for them to like me." Draco replied with a chipper grin.

"No, they just hope you will." Daphne replied cattily.

"Ah, I love our little talks Daphne. They're always so amusing." Draco tilted his head, smiling politely.

"Maybe Daphne should be our cheerleader. She could shout the players down. We just stand her by our goal posts and watch the opposition run away." Blaise smiled pleasantly, reaching for a banana to munch on.

"We could throw Daphne at Chang. Who needs scissors when confronted with her sharp tongue?" Pansy giggled, tugging Draco closer to her in a half hug.

Contrary to looking upset, Daphne seemed to swell with pride as she received each scathing accolade. Daphne liked her status as the bitchiest of the Slytherin girls. It helped serve her reputation, as she couldn't throw a decent hex to save her life. That was more Pansy's forte. No, what Daphne could do was throw emotional punches, and usually that involved getting partners to cheat on their loved ones and such.

"Be careful what you say Parkinson, or I'll do to your little boy toy what Blaise is doing to that banana."

Blaise choked a little on the banana he was biting, and a sort of coughing splutter sounded from each Slytherin at the table, as they knew making sexual comments about Draco was a massive faux pas.

"Be careful what you say Daphne, or I will personally rip every strand of your ratty coloured hair out of your head by hand, in the space of three and a half seconds." Pansy replied in a similarly threatening tone, a wicked smile in place as she continued to hold Draco in a half hug, the blonde boy looking drastically unaffected by the drama as he dropped more sugar cubes into his tea.

Daphne narrowed her eyes at Pansy, then slowly stood up away from the table to leave.

"Whatever Pansy." She tossed her hair and pranced off.

Draco looked up distractedly from his tea, now a sugary concoction as yet untested. "Daphne left? Well that was anti-climactic."

"What, would you rather a full on catfight over your honour, right here on the breakfast table?" Pansy pressed her lips together, as if trying not to smile.

"It wouldn't go amiss." Draco said mildly, bringing the tea to his lips.

"It would set a good example for the others too." Blaise nodded. "Especially with you holding Daphne's severed head by the hair at the end of the battle."

"In the Great Hall?" Pansy snickered.

"The Great Battle of the Great Hall." Theo dubbed it.

"Topless." Crabbe added with great enthusiasm.

He was then the recipient of several scathing looks, and he bowed his head in shame.

"Strange boy." Millicent shook her head, astounded.

Draco took a deep sip of his tea, then sighed in a satisfied manner.

"I love Earl Grey."

"Yes, yes." Blaise replied absently, reaching across the table for the marmalade. "And Earl Grey loves you."

Draco had no chance to reply to that, as promptly after his languishing sip, he dropped the delicate cup of tea and shattered the porcelain, spilling the sugary beverage across the table. He had dropped the tea, something that no Malfoy would ordinarily do, as he had suddenly plunged into a dead faint, falling backwards off the bench.

Pansy hastily caught him before his head could hit the floor, her half hug from earlier coming in handy now.

"Draco?" She exclaimed.

The noise in the hall had dimmed when the cup had shattered, and now it seemed all eyes were on the Slytherin table. Draco's body was limp. His eyes had closed as he fell, and he wasn't moving.

"Draco!" Pansy called again, fumbling with her friend's limp body.

Blaise stood up abruptly and snatched out his wand. "Who did it?" He yelled out to the hall.

On the high table, both Snape and Dumbledore were standing up, as were the Golden Trio on the Gryffindor table. They rushed towards Draco in the near silent hall.

The other Slytherins nearby rushed forward to help Pansy pick up Draco. This gave the rest of the hall a clear view of Draco's unconscious body.

"Draco, Draco, wake up." Pansy cried shrilly.

Theo had helped Pansy hoist Draco up, and the blonde's head was leaning on Theo's shoulder.

"The tea. Someone drugged his tea."

"It can't have been the tea. We all drunk from the tea." Millicent said with a frown.

"His cup spilled everywhere." Crabbe's brow knitted together in confusion.

"WHO DID IT?" Blaise roared again, pointing his wand at various students.

Snape and Dumbledore reached the table, and Snape immediately bent down to check on Draco.

"Pulse steady. Hint of –" Snape seemed to sniff the tea on Draco's breath. "Lavender, Belladonna. Silvina essence."

Dumbledore ran a withered finger over the tea on the tabletop, studied the liquid on his finger, then popped it in his mouth. Looking up he addressed Snape.

"Spell activated. Harmless for one to drink it without the matching curse."

"I've never seen this sort of behaviour with Silvina essence." Snape murmured.

"It may be something of a more sinister nature Severus." Dumbledore said gravely.

Pansy and the Slytherins looked fearfully from one professor to the other, following the grim conversation tentatively. The pounding sound of feet racing across the hall heralded the arrival of the Gryffindors to the scene.

"Is he alright?" Harry blurted out, an intensely worried expression on his face.

"Someone hexed his tea into sleeping potion." Pansy dutifully informed Harry, tears shining unshed in her eyes.

"I want to know who _fucking did this to him_!" Blaise shook with rage. Dumbledore put a reassuring hand on Blaise's shoulder, despite the scandalous look Snape gave Zabini for swearing in front of the headmaster.

Dumbledore put his wand to his throat, and declared in a magnified voice.

"No one is to leave the hall this morning, until this situation has been properly handled."

With a similar flick of his wand, the doors of the Great Hall slammed shut with an ominous thunking sound, locking every student inside the room.

A crescendo of groans sounded through the hall.

"But it's Quidditch!" Someone called out above the din.

"That's not fair!"

"He only fainted!"

"This is criminal!"

Dumbledore cast a significant gaze at all the students. "No one is to leave this hall until the perpetrators who drugged Mr Malfoy here with malicious intent come forward and accept the consequences. Such behaviour is not permitted at Hogwarts."

The groans increased in volume again, mainly from a few bitter dissidents. The majority of students' murmurs were of shock and confusion, especially the first years, who all looked remarkably frightened at the thought that a student who drugged someone with 'malicious intent' could be sitting in the same hall as them.

"Why would someone do this to him?" Ron pondered, his face in shock when confronted with how hopelessly lifeless Draco looked.

"So they could fucking rape him Weasley." Theo replied bitterly. "Why do you think?"

"No, I mean, if they wanted to, uh, you know, why would they knock him out during breakfast in the great hall in front of all these people." Ron said nervously, looking affronted in the face of Theo's strong reaction.

Pansy blinked, regarding Ron's logic. "Good point Weasel."

"I should have protected him." Harry said wistfully, kneeling down next to Theo's seat on the bench, holding Draco's wrist through the fabric of his jumper, sending wave after wave of comforting magic at the blonde without the risk of exposing his wings.

Blaise looked down at Harry soberly. He sighed, and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, feeling sympathy for his rival. "Me too. But he was drinking tea. We all drank it. How could we know he would get hurt again?"

"So this tea had a spell activated trigger?" Hermione asked. "Or did someone use a substitution charm to change the nature of the tea into sleeping potion?"

"It is no longer active on the tabletop." Snape frowned.

"Silvina essence doesn't deactivate." Hermione's frown now matched Snape's. "Could there be a similar potion that does?"

"We should discuss this, perhaps in the back room?" Dumbledore suggested politely.

Theo moved slightly, with the intention of shifting Draco so he could stand, but before he could, Harry reached down and picked Draco up, cradling the smaller boy in his arms and immediately turning to carry Draco to the back room of the hall.

"Uh, wait. Potter!" Pansy scrambled to her feet and hurried after him, as did the rest of the Golden Trio and the most concerned of the Slytherins. Blaise levelled his wand at the students in the room menacingly, before turning on his heel and storming out to the back room.

Snape swept up to the dais at the front of the hall, and sent a disgusted look at all the students. "Questioning will begin and you will answer as ordered. No one is to leave until we find the students responsible. The faster you admit to your crimes the faster we can all ... leave and get on with the rest of the day."

Dumbledore gave a swift nod to Professor McGonagall, and she followed him through to the back room. The remaining teachers warily got up to help Snape interrogate the students.

Harry felt comforted by holding Draco, the feel of the other boy's cooler body against Harry's chest sent calming waves of magic at him, capping his panic. It felt strange how limp Draco was in his arms, how his head lolled back on his shoulders and his arms dangled at his sides pointing loosely to the floor. The blonde was lighter than Harry had expected, and carrying him was nothing like a burden.

"Potter!" Pansy burst into the room, rushing forward to Draco and putting a cooling hand on his head. "Be careful with him."

"Knobbly looking couch, or cluttered looking table?" Harry asked, trying to find the most comfortable place for Draco to rest.

Pansy grimaced at the couch. "Table. Wait, let me –"She pulled her wand out and cleared the many trinkets and papers off the table, then she transfigured several sheets of paper into pillows and a squishy looking rug. Laying them out neatly on the table, she nodded to Harry. "There."

Harry gently placed Draco on the table, taking care to ease his head onto a pillow. Draco showed no sign of acknowledging the care, his eyes still closed and his body comatose.

"Did he wake up?" Blaise stupidly blurted when he reached the table.

"Of course he hasn't. It's been three minutes since he downed the stupid swill." Theo scowled, although he looked just as concerned and expectant when he first reached the table.

"Well, work harder to wake him up!" Blaise huffed. "I don't want his last words to be 'I love Earl Grey'."

"Of course not." Theo sneered. "You'd rather they were 'I love Blaise Zabini'."

"You shut your mouth Theo. We've been over this." Blaise snarled at Nott.

"Fighting won't help anything." Harry stated rather disdainfully, his lip had curled when Theo mentioned Draco loving Blaise Zabini.

"Trigger activated sleeping draughts." Hermione murmured to herself, pacing back and forth as she recalled pretty much everything she knew about sleeping draughts. Ron sat on the knobbly couch and watched her pace.

"Could we try envernate?" Pansy posited.

"Professor?" Harry looked up to check with Professor McGonagall who was covertly conversing with the headmaster.

"Yes Potter, give it a go." McGonagall waved in approval.

Harry tried the spell but Draco didn't wake. Harry scowled, and Pansy wailed rather dramatically.

"Draco, if you don't wake up right now I'm going to wear that dreadful feathered coat that you hate to your funeral, so you sure as hell better wake up!" She said loudly in his ear. No response.

"Don't talk about his fucking funeral Pans. You're killing him off before he's even dead." Blaise chastised.

"Well, all the other sleeping potion scares could be easily remedied quickly enough. Why does this one have to be the tricky one?" She pouted.

"What would they even accomplish, having him when he's like this? Our school has necrophiliacs now?" Theo muttered morbidly.

"Theo, I swear to god you're driving me insane." Blaise rubbed his forehead angrily.

"Well, who'd want to fuck him when he's dead? That's no fun." Theo continued as if he hadn't heard Blaise's grumblings.

"God, shut up about him! Don't talk about him, just keep your stupid gob shut!" Blaise snapped.

"Weasel's right though." Theo grumbled. "They'd have to be pretty stupid if they cocked this up. They could have given him potion on a timer, and nabbed him when he left the hall, rather than this hideous mess."

"You've thought about this, haven't you?" Blaise said suspiciously.

"It may have crossed my mind once or twice." Theo muttered dismissively.

"You're sick, you know that?" Blaise scowled at his fellow Slytherin.

"What? Everyone's thinking it!"

Harry could feel a vein throbbing in his head and he wondered if this was why Draco's eyebrow twitched so often. It seemed easy to develop a twitch in Slytherin.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Hermione cried out jubilantly.

"Got what?" Blaise asked severely.

"A bad case of the heebijeebies. Don't yell like that, I don't need a heart attack, I'm playing keeper this afternoon." Theo grumbled good naturedly.

"I will murder you." Blaise said definitively at Theo.

"Er, that's nice. Um, Harry," Hermione turned to her friend, who was standing near the edge of the table, holding Draco's wrist like a lifeline. "I know you don't like doing this, but maybe if you... um, ordered Draco to wake up. Like how it worked the first time he was out like this."

The room when quiet for a while, then Pansy's face lit up.

"Granger, you're a genius!"

Harry looked genuinely startled. "You think it would work?"

"You could give it a try." Ron said from his seat on the couch.

The Slytherin boys stared pleadingly at Harry, and even the two professors in the corner stopped their brainstorming to focus on him. Harry worried that his magic might not be enough. Biting his lip, he turned to face Draco, and grasped onto his wrist again.

"Uh, Draco? Wake up?" He said. Draco didn't move.

"Stronger Harry. You need to say it with authority." Hermione coached him.

"Wake up." Harry said, his voice stronger this time. Draco gave a low groan and moved around on the table a little bit. Pansy gave a squeal of relief and clapped her hands.

"Again, again!" She commanded.

"Wake up." Harry repeated.

Draco mumbled a string of inarticulate words and tried to roll over, intent on going back to sleep.

"Add caption; does this thing have a snooze button?" Theo said jokingly.

"What is he, taking the piss?" Ron queried crossly.

"Wake up Draco." Harry said again, uncertain but pretty sure that Draco could actually wake up from this.

"Mmmggghh – what time is it?" Draco mumbled, his eyelids still closed.

The occupants of the room let out a collective groan.

"He's not dead. Everyone. He's not dead." Theo said waving his hands in the air as if he averted the crisis.

"Of course he's not bloody dead. When have you ever seen a dead person do that?" Ron asked, frustrated with the Slytherin boy's ceaseless optimism about the incident.

"Once, on a family holiday in Bruges." Theo answered casually.

"Oh, just – rrrrrrh!" Hermione seethed. "We've all been worried sick and you just keep making jokes!"

"It's how I cope." Theo said with a smile. "Besides, this is just like every other morning for Draco."

"He does not get drugged every other morning." Blaise said tersely, as though his teeth were gritted and his palms were clenched, which they were.

"He just takes forever to wake up." Theo nodded as though it were obvious. Pansy gave a startled giggle hysterically, relieved.

"Wakey wakey Drakie." She poked her friend in the side.

Harry then decided that if Draco was just rolling around now for the fun of it, when he had been on tenterhooks all morning because of him, then he could get up right now in as abrupt a manner as Harry could provide for him.

"God Draco, wake _up_!" Harry said, and pushed his hand onto Draco's. Skin contact, pure and simple. And Draco was thrust from the table by the force of his wings ripping through fabric of his clothes, the same as the magic ripped through his body, jolting him awake.

"Mmmmarrrghhhamana!" Draco yelled incoherently as he sat up, blinking and panting. "Mmm- HARRY!"

"You took your time." Harry breathed a sigh of relief and smiled his most charming smile at Draco, who sat blinking at him with an outraged expression on his face.

Draco blinked for a moment longer, then launched himself at Harry, knocking them both off the table just as Professor Snape entered the room with a small group of sheepish, bespectacled sixth year Ravenclaw nerds.

"It appears these are the perpetrators – _What on earth are they doing?"_

Draco had latched himself onto Harry, who was looking both startled and dreamlike on the floor, and was kissing patterns up his neck.

"It's our fault professor!" One of the nervous Ravenclaws admitted.

"We mixed a lust potion with the sleeping potion, so he'd pounce on whomever he saw when he woke up." Another one explained.

Blaise hurried over to Draco and tried to remove him from Harry, but Draco shrugged Blaise off and continued his relentless ravaging of Harry's neck.

Hermione took one look at Harry's shocked face and burst into peals of laughter to which Ron watched, incredulous.

"Well, it should work on anyone he sees." The Ravenclaw boy frowned. "Was there an error in the potion?"

Snape gave the boy a venomous look and smacked him on the back of the head.

Draco was still crawling on top of Harry, kissing his way up his mates jaw. Harry couldn't help the odd moan he made here and there, but he did make a conscious effort not to take advantage of Draco, especially if his reaction was fuelled by a lust potion.

"Draco, Draco stop it. Snap out of it." Blaise was calling to Draco and tugging on his arm, but Draco ignored his friend and swung a leg over Harry's body, pressing into him. Harry let out a sharp gasp and suddenly Pansy screeched with laughter.

"Oh, this is too rich. This is – hilarious. This is like –"

"It's not hilarious, he's out of his mind!" Blaise yelled back.

Dumbledore was watching with his usual twinkle lighting his eye, and he smiled to Minerva.

"I think, yes – Mr Malfoy's predicament has been dealt with, don't you agree?"

McGonagall hid a laugh by turning it into a cough. From the look on Snape's face, laughing was the furthest thing he could think of right now, as he watched his favourite student being inexplicably drawn to his least favourite student. It was quite the erotic sight. Snape immediately shook himself out of that train of thought and focussed on shaking the nearest Ravenclaw.

"Antidote. Now."

"We didn't make an antidote sir. It's not a conventional potion."

"Well then _create_ an antidote."

"The potion is volatile. Experimental. We didn't add the usual measures of ingredients." One Ravenclaw boy squeaked.

"Have you not got it into your thick skulls by now that each potion has an equal and opposite anti-potion? You will work with me and we will produce the quickest working antidote possible." Snape growled menacingly.

"But, well, we didn't add the two measures of Veela essence, er, because we figured he would already have enough Veela essence already. That's how we triggered it to only work for him."A Ravenclaw explained nervously.

Snape flicked out his wand rather crossly, and summoned two vials of liquid from his store cupboard.

"We will have to make do with this then. One pep-up potion, so he does not revert to unconsciousness." He said, squinting sinisterly at the Ravenclaws all the while. Probably to give him something to stare at other than Harry and Draco. They were putting on quite a show.

"Ah, he shouldn't conk out after he has initially been woken up." A Ravenclaw boy offered helpfully.

"Nevertheless." Snape said coolly, he didn't take well to being questioned by a student. "And the standard anti-lust potion, with a pinch of Apollo's citrus. Just enough to burn off the amount of his Veela essence that has interacted with your potion."

"That should work Severus." Dumbledore clapped in a satisfied way.

"Between two to three hours, yes." A Ravenclaw said, as though he had solved a particularly difficult equation.

"How would you like two to three years in Azkaban?" Snape snarled severely. The Ravenclaws blanched and Dumbledore waved them over.

"Quite right. There is still the issue of your punishments to be decided. Come with me to Professor Vector's office then, boys." The Ravenclaws trudged sullenly over to the headmaster, and turned to go out the side door when one of the Ravenclaws stopped.

"Just out of interest –"He addressed his question to Harry, who was struggling to stop Draco from disrobing him. "-What does it feel like, to be kissed by a Veela?"

Harry frowned and sat up to glare at the Ravenclaw, pushing Draco off him as he glared.

"Don't you ever come near him again." He growled.

The Ravenclaw opened his mouth to speak, but closed it abruptly when he saw the same angry fire in Harry's eyes. He darted quickly out of the room without a backward glance.

"Well he'll be running for England." Theo grinned at the place where the Ravenclaw had fled.

Draco was still kissing Harry's neck as though his life depended on it. He hadn't said a word since he first woke up, nothing past the initial 'Harry', instead he made breathy desperate noises as he clung to Harry's skin.

"Ok, can someone get him off me? He'll regret this later." Harry sighed and started pushing Draco earnestly away from him.

"Care for some, antidote?" Pansy picked up the two vials and wiggled them enticingly.

"That should be the correct amount. He should take all of it." Snape said in a bored tone of voice, although he was expressly looking away from the sordid scene on the floor.

"Is Quidditch back on again?" Theo asked Snape in a bored voice.

"It has been delayed, but yes Nott, it will be back on today." Snape replied, and moved to the door leading to the hall. "Miss Parkinson, look after him until he is fully recovered. He should not be out of the dorms until then."

"Yes Professor." Pansy said sweetly, moving to kneel beside Draco and Harry.

Snape had a last disdainful but lingering glance at the students in the room, and then swept out the door with a definite sneer.

"We have to be at the pitch in half an hour." Blaise fretted, looking from the clock on the wall and back to Draco several times.

"We'll give him the potion and take him away then." Pansy nodded, and threaded her fingers around Draco's wrists, pulling them away from Harry's shirt.

Hermione and Ron sidled closer to help restrain the lust-crazed Slytherin. Taking care not to touch his wings, they pulled him back from Harry.

"Thanks guys." Harry said, trying to hide the disappointment in his tone. He didn't want to separate himself from his mate, but he wanted Draco to love him, not just lust for him, and in order to win him properly he couldn't take advantage of him like that.

Draco's pupils were dilated and needy. He wriggled and writhed against his restraints, struggling all the while to get back to Harry. He let out a whimper at losing the skin contact he wanted.

"Ha." Laughed Theo. "I've never seen Draco this hot for someone. He must have a thing for idiots with stupid scars and haircuts."

"It's a lust potion Nott. He doesn't mean it." Blaise said determinately.

"Well I don't see him lusting after you." Theo pointed out bluntly.

"Enough. We need to get him calm enough to take the potions." Pansy said placating her friends hastily.

"Harry, you should order him again. He's not in his right mind anyway and I doubt he'd listen to anything else." Hermione told him, looking curiously at Draco's lust-wild face with some satisfaction.

"Right." Harry nodded, then cupped Draco's face in his hands. Draco immediately nuzzled into them, and made a noise almost like a rumbling purr. "Draco. Calm down. Look at me. I need you to take these potions. Drink it all down for me. That's better."

Draco swallowed the potion obediently when Pansy placed it to his lips. He finished both vials and sat calmly, watching Harry through half lidded eyes.

"Do you – do you think he's normal now?" Theo asked curiously.

"I don't know. Do you think its lust or the bond that's making him look at Harry like that?" Hermione mused quietly.

Pansy pouted. "There's only one way to find out. Let him go."

"What?" Blaise reacted.

"Be ready for him Potter." Pansy said, grinning. "We'll let him go now."

The hands that held Draco back slowly left him, and Draco remained sitting where he was and staring expectantly at Harry. The room waited with baited breath.

"Well?" Theo said. "Is he cured?"

"Draco?" Pansy watched her friend's still features curiously.

Then, with a sudden predatory move, Draco pounced forward onto Harry and attempted to place a claiming kiss on his lips. Harry blocked the kiss with his hand, and held the hand over Draco's mouth.

"Didn't work." Harry said, informing the room unnecessarily.

Draco whimpered against Harry's hand and strained forward to press a kiss on Harry's lips.

"No." Harry whispered into Draco's searching eyes. "Not like this. It'll happen, but not like this."

Draco then let out a mewl of discontent, but allowed himself to be pulled away from Harry and sat cloying to Pansy, staring at his mate with accusing eyes.

"Well, has he calmed down, or is he still _lustful_?" Theo said with a spark of humour in his voice.

"He's calm." Hermione stated. "Can he talk again? Has the potion got that far yet?"

"Draco?" Pansy turned her head to Draco, whilst holding him in her typical half-hug. Draco was hugging her back, his arms twisted around her waist, capitalising on her skin contact if he couldn't have Harry's.

He shot a baleful look at his mate, then determinedly kissed Pansy passionately on the lips. Pansy's eyes fluttered in shock, then closed, giving into the kiss.

"I should have been sitting there." Theo whispered in awe. Blaise briskly smacked Theo over the head and marched over to Draco, hauling him off Pansy, who remained blinking and dazzled on the floor. Draco didn't seem fussed who pulled him away, and turned to Blaise, latching onto his neck.

Blaise looked shocked and rather weak at the knees, but he motioned to Hermione for help.

"Ugh, Granger. Move him, he's not right."

Hermione moved to tug Draco away from Blaise and was followed by Ron, who was eager to avert the murderous glare from Harry's eyes. Draco allowed himself to be pulled away from Blaise and stood pouting for a while, sending mental daggers of jealousy at his mate.

Blaise regarded Draco with astonishment as he stood, rubbing his neck.

"He's not attacking you two."

"Maybe it's because he doesn't know you so well, here let me hold him." Theo said confidently.

"Stop it, you." Blaise snarled at Theo, and the cheeky Slytherin smiled back.

Hermione moved the blonde to the couch, and looked over to Harry.

"He's doing it for your attention Harry. It's traditional Veela jealousy patterns."

"What, by snogging everyone in sight?" Ron frowned. "That's more lust potion. Fleur doesn't snog me every time she gets mad at Bill."

"I wonder why?" Theo drawled lazily, watching the two Gryffindors restrain Draco, standing upright near the couch.

Ron stood tall and felt a need to defend his pride. "I'll have you know Veela are suckers for Weasley men."

As Ron stepped forward however, Hermione toppled back as Draco straddled her lap and tasted her tongue.

"Is that what he's doing then? Granger doesn't look like a Weasley."Theo giggled hysterically. The outraged expression on both Gryffindor's faces was too much.

"Get off Hermione!" Ron shouted, throwing his arms in the air with little real idea of what to do.

Hermione made several awkward murmuring sounds as Draco devoured her mouth. She seemed to be enjoying it quite a bit.

"Right, that's enough."

Harry finally got to his feet and heaved Draco away from his friend, trapping the blonde in his arms. Harry stood behind Draco and had his arms tightly squeezed around the blonde's torso, preventing him from moving.

Hermione sat up, her hair wild and her lips looked oddly swollen.

"Wow." She muttered absently.

Ron was still spluttering in a murderous fashion, and Theodore went over and placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. Neither of them had shared a kiss from Draco, although Ron was fuming that the Veela boy had kissed Hermione.

"There there." Theo said wistfully. "I feel your pain."

"Right. We'll lock him in his dorm until he levels out." Harry said gruffly, trying to hold Draco still as he twisted in Harry's arms, brushing his wings against Harry's face, trying to lick his neck.

"There could be people in his dorm. We don't want to release him onto the unsuspecting public." Pansy pointed out, getting up from where she sat on the floor.

"He can't just have sex with anyone." Hermione said, straightening her blouse, where once again several buttons had mysteriously come undone. "Veela sex is addictive. Unless you're a very powerful wizard, or witch, you lose your mind to the allure."

"We don't need any more Veela nuts running around." Blaise said solemnly.

Harry nodded, thinking. Draco wiggled up against him enticingly, and Harry gritted his teeth, tightening his hold on Draco.

"We'll take him somewhere else then. Fourth floor, guys." Harry said tersely, trying to resist Draco's advances.

The group moved in convoy, the Slytherins in front hexing a path through the corridors and the Gryffindors casting charms behind them so the few students lingering in the castle instead of on the pitch didn't notice the horny Veela in the middle of the convoy being pulled through the corridors roughly by Harry. They reached the fourth floor successfully and the door to the Veela room immediately materialised.

"There. We can keep him in here until he's calm enough to come out." Harry said.

"What, we leave him in there alone?" Pansy asked cautiously.

"We can't leave anyone in there with him." Hermione said logically. "They won't be safe."

"Remember my sacrifice. I'll go in with him." Theo said with a smile.

"Why are you still here?" Blaise asked in an annoyed tone.

Draco seemed oblivious to the conversation, and seemed to react more instinctually once in range of the door. The dilated pupils had dimmed, but the unnerving silver Veela light shone with a bright intensity in its place. He had curled his wings around Harry's body and his allure was blaring. It made it very hard for Harry to think. Especially with Draco keening and nipping his neck every so often. The price of getting Draco to walk peaceably to the Veela room was letting him cling to Harry, and now Harry was pretty certain a colourful love bite decorated his neck.

"Someone open the doors, and be ready to close them quickly." Harry said, gingerly sliding his hands down to pry Draco from his body. Ron and Hermione took one door handle and held it open, Pansy and Blaise took the other while Theo stood to the side and muttered ridiculous things like "Into the abyss" and "Take me with you".

"Will you wait until he's normal again so he can be let out?" Harry asked Pansy.

"Yes. How will I know when he's normal?" She answered.

"Well, he doesn't seem to be able to talk." Hermione mused. "When he talks I reckon you can let him out."

"Ok, so on three?" Blaise queried.

"Just a sec." Harry said, then focused on Draco. The blonde was regarding Harry through shining silver eyes, his head tilted to the side, his expression reminded Harry of how Hedwig looked at him when he brought her food. The white wings that were reaching out from the blonde only added to the effect.

"Draco." Harry looked him in the eye, searching for a remnant of the Draco he knew rather than the Veela in front of him. "This is only temporary, and it's to help you so you can be yourself, and not do something you'll regret because of this lust potion. Ok? So as soon as you're back in control, we can let you out."

Draco tilted his head and blinked. Harry took this as acceptance.

"Alright, we're going in. Be ready." Harry said, and walked into the room with Draco trailing alongside him with a fascinated expression on his face.

The walls of the Veela room heaved as they felt the Veela lust and instinctual baseness they desired. A lusty Veela and his mate were always welcome in the Veela room.

Harry led Draco to the middle enclave and pushed him down on the cushions, kneeling with him.

Draco happily fell to the cushions and looked expectantly at his mate's face above him, smiling trustingly at him. Draco was submitting.

His mate looked far from happy. This wasn't right. A tiny furrow appeared between Draco's brows as Harry looked sadly upon him.

"I'm sorry." Harry murmured.

Draco blinked, his Veela side making way for his other cognitive functions for a moment to figure out what upset his mate. He tried to reach a hand out, to comfort his mate.

"I have to go." Harry said, and Draco's hand was pushed away.

Harry got up and sped to the door, sprinting. Draco cried out, a raw animalistic noise of rejection and hurt.

"Close them. Quickly! Go. Go. Go!" Harry yelled as he reached the doors, hearing Draco's wail.

Behind him Draco's wings snapped to attention as he realised his mate was locking him in the room. Using his wings for momentum, Draco propelled himself to the door, only for it to close just inches away from him. Regardless of that fact, Draco slammed into the door and felt it give, then shut more firmly. Voices could be heard from the other side of the door.

"It's locked."

"Was that Draco? I heard a bang!"

"He was chasing me." That voice was definitely his mates. Draco let out a doleful cry that echoed in the cavernous room, sure that they heard it outside.

There was a pause.

"Sounds painful."

"He's not in his right mind."

"It will hurt him more if he were out here."

"Mmm, but Harry's his mate. Maybe it would be comforting for him to know that you're nearby."

"He doesn't need to fixate on Potter, he needs to forget him until this lust potion wears off."

Draco decided that if he made a lot of noise that would help, as the voices outside the door seemed to respond to noise. Draco banged his fists on the door and let out another mournful moan.

"Maybe I should stay." That was Harry's voice, and Draco had a moment of private victory.

"That won't help him focus."

"It's alright. I'll be here with him." A female voice.

"Yeah?"

"You guys go. Go and watch the Quidditch. I'll look after him."This was the female voice again. Draco kept pounding his fists upon the sturdy door.

"Do you want me to wait with you?" Another female voice. No sound from his mate. Perhaps he'd already left. Draco made a high keening noise to draw his mate's attention.

"Don't you want to watch the match?"

"Yeah, we'll be beating the shit out of those Ravenclaw rapists."

"I don't much like Quidditch. It's very violent."

"This match will be." A male voice growled.

"No, I'll stay here. Tell Dean for me, will you Harry?"

"Yeah." His mate's voice. He hadn't left him yet. "I'll tell him. Shit, the desserts."

"Oh." The female voice said.

"It'll be ok. Dean loves cooking anyway." A rough male voice. Not his mate's.

"Do you reckon he'd make them again? You know, when –"

"You know Dean, he wouldn't mind. You go Harry. Don't worry. We might be out soon anyway. Who knows, Snape's citrus could burn the potion off really quickly."

His mate was leaving. Draco panicked.

Outside the door, Harry stood with Ron, and wore a pained expression as he heard the noises coming from inside the door. He couldn't get over how much trust Draco showed him, that look he gave him earlier had affected the Gryffindor far more than all the suggestive wiggling Draco had done earlier. It was a lust potion. Harry reminded himself crossly. Still, lust wasn't synonymous with trust. If Harry could ever get Draco to look at him like that again after this, he would die a happy man. He would make sure to win his trust back, so Draco could look at him like that again.

Ron could see Harry was lingering, and he agreed with Blaise on this one. It wouldn't be good for either of them to fixate on this. He'd take Harry to the Quidditch; give him a few drinks like a good friend would, and help him forget about Malfoy and his odd penchant for attracting trouble and other people's girlfriends.

Zabini and Nott were standing with them too, as they were already late for warm-ups at the pitch. Blaise saw this as a cruel-to-be-kind situation, and still reeled, shell-shocked as it were from Draco's sudden burst of affection to him earlier. Sure, he had lavished affection on the blonde in the past, but he never returned the favour.

He was rather jealous of Pansy's kiss, especially as Draco kissed her back often. It was a throwback to their dating days, that if Pansy wanted a kiss from Draco, he obligingly kissed her back.

Blaise was confused, but he tried to focus, as he had a Quidditch match to win, and revenge to take.

"Go to the match. Win for him, ok?" Pansy said to Blaise with a smile.

"You look after him." Blaise nodded to the girls, and, satisfied they would be adequate guards, walked down the corridor with Theo pacing lazily beside him to the pitch.

Harry stared at the door for a while longer, agonizing over the frantic sobbing noises sounding from inside the room.

"C'mon mate." Ron said, clapping a hand on Harry's shoulder. "If we wait any longer you can bet Seamus will eat all the food."

"It's a shame we couldn't have this picnic go smoothly." Pansy said. "He was really looking forward to it, even though he'd never say it."

"Yeah." Harry said. "I hope he gets better soon."

"See you Har –"Hermione began, but she was cut off by a loud wail from within the Veela room.

"_Don't leave me_!"

The girls froze, and Harry's eyes widened in surprise.

"_Please don't leave me here_!"

"Did he – talk?" Pansy choked out.

"_Let me out! Please_!"

"Draco? Draco!" Pansy panicked, turning to fumble with the door handle.

"Wait!" Hermione stayed her hand. "We don't know if he's normal yet."

"He's talking, you said if he talks he's normal."

"It could be a trick." Hermione said. She leaned close to the door and put her head up near the side of it. Harry and Ron watched her with a growing sense of unease.

"Draco? Are you alright?"

"_No_." He replied in the same wailing tone. It was the sort of tone that evoked sympathy and was frequented by toddlers and manipulative children.

"What's wrong?"

"_I can't get out of the room. I'm locked in. Let me out_."

"Draco, you see, we can't let you out until we know you're not a danger to yourself, or anyone else. Has the lust potion worn off?"

"_I think so. Please. I don't like it in here_."

Hermione frowned. She drew her wand out and traced several complicated patterns in the air. Harry's worry for his mate grew.

"Hermione, maybe we should let him out. I didn't think things through enough. He really doesn't like the Veela room."

"_Harry, Harry thank god! Open the door. I hate it in here_."

Harry took a step forward, but Hermione held a hand out, signalling for him to stop. Ron placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, and shook his head cautiously when Harry fixed him with a quizzical look.

"Draco?" Hermione called again. There was a silence from the other side of the door, and then Harry could feel what Hermione was sensing. The overbearing crush of Veela magic, emanating from the door.

"He's manipulating us." Hermione said briskly. "Go to Quidditch Harry. He's nowhere near healed at the moment."

"_No, don't leave me Harry! Don't listen to her. Help me_!"

Now that Harry was aware of it, he could hear the chiming quality of Veela magic in Draco's speech. It had that same lyrical quality that often seeped into Draco's laugh. It rung in Harry's head and he could feel it tugging on his free will, pressuring him to open the door.

"Occlumency Pansy." Hermione told the Slytherin girl, who looked decidedly clued in by now, and sent suspicious looks to the door. "Goodbye Harry." Hermione said loudly in a theatrical fashion, giving Harry a significant look. "Have fun at Quidditch."

The chiming voice started sobbing now, enticing Harry to stay and comfort his mate. Harry saw the significant look in Hermione's eye and could tell she was up to something. Ron seemed to get it too, for he was playing along, speaking in an overly loud theatrical manner.

"Right 'Mione. See you later. Me and Harry will be off now."

"_Don't go. Stay. Stay with me_."

"Oh, er, bye then." Harry said awkwardly.

Hermione mimed walking away and made stomping noises with her feet. Pansy seemed clued in and pretended to stomp away too, gesturing with her hands for Harry and Ron to step away from the door. The voice behind the door sobbed louder, and then a pounding of fists sounded on the door.

"Well, I guess he's gone now." Pansy said loudly to Hermione.

Draco's voice screeched through the door, and it was bereft of its alluring quality, instead full of malice and venom steeped in the heavy magic. It reminded Harry of the other side of the Veela he had seen at the world cup.

"_Don't fuck with me you heinous bitches, bring him back_!"

Hermione raised her eyebrow at Harry and grinned, proving her point that Draco was still affected by the potion.

"He's gone now Draco. All that's left is to wait out your potion." She said smugly.

"_Don't fucking lie to me, I can feel him on the other side of this fucking door_!"

Harry exchanged a worried look with Ron. His friend shrugged, and looked to Hermione.

"Maybe we should go." Harry said doubting his previous conviction.

"_Harry, Harry, no. Don't go. Don't leave me. Come here. Come to me_."

"Merlin, it's like fucking siren call." Ron muttered, running a hand through his hair. Harry often forgot how susceptible Ron was to Veela magic.

"_Come to me. I promise you'll like it Harry. You can do whatever you like to me. I don't mind. Harry_!"

It suddenly became clear why Harry had to leave. He couldn't stay when Draco was like this. Taking advantage of him was something that Harry didn't want to do. Harry wanted, as much as it pained him to admit it, even to himself, he wanted Draco to love him. He wanted Draco to reciprocate his love, and if he was to win him, it wouldn't be by hurting him now.

"Keep it in your pants Draco." Pansy muttered with a catty grin.

"Right. We're going." Harry said determinately.

"_No Harry, don't go. Don't go. Please. I need you_."

"Don't let him delay you. We'll keep him company." Pansy said with an eye roll as she heard scratches at the door. "You're not a dog Draco." She called out to him.

"_Harry, Harry_!"

"Bye." Harry said, and practically ran down the corridor, dragging Ron with him. He could still hear Draco shouting, the intense allure wrapped around his every word. It didn't stop until he reached the pitch, and even then the faint echo still reached him.

Back at the Veela room, Hermione conjured several chairs to sit on and the girls sat back to listen to the tirade die down.

At first Draco ranted and railed for Harry to come back, pleading as if Harry could still hear him.

Then he had taken to insulting Pansy and Hermione for separating him from his mate.

After that the lust-potion had him propositioning the girls, and Hermione had to remind herself firmly that she had a boyfriend, and it was not the descriptive blonde in the other room with the sordid imagination.

Pansy laughed at most of the insults, and even more at the dirty-talk. The time the girls spent together formed a more solid friendship than existed before. Shared trauma, Pansy called it.

"_Don't you want me? To feel me inside of you? I promise you'll be screaming my name, and I know for a fact how loud you can scream_."

"Give it a break Draco. You scream louder than me anyway, and I highly doubt you'd even give me the time of day now you've got Potter." She laughed. Hermione looked at her curiously at the wistful mention of Harry.

"So you've had sex with Draco before?" she asked.

"Mmm mmm." Pansy shook her head dismissively. "Everything but though, back when we were dating."

"_I bet I can make Harry scream. You'd like that, wouldn't you Granger? To hear us together. As a gift to you, I'll make Harry scream, just let me out of this room. I'll do everything you've ever fantasised about, but could never say. I'd do that for you Granger_."

"He's very... um... vocal, isn't he?" Hermione swallowed, feeling a blush tingling her cheeks.

"Ha ha, he's embarrassing himself, really. He's always little man manners, and if he heard himself talking like this to a lady – a lady he respected anyway – he would be mortified." Pansy replied.

"_Do you like me 'vocal' Granger? Do you like what I can do with my mouth? I can do a lot with my mouth_."

"Sort of makes you miss the crying, doesn't it?" Pansy laughed.

The dirty talk continued, and eventually died down to more sobbing and wailing, and finally, when Draco spoke he sounded like himself, with every bit of the allure gone from his voice. He sounded sick to be honest.

"Eurgh. Oh god. My head hurts."

"Hmmm? What's this? He sounds normal, whatever that means." Pansy commented lightly. It had taken three hours. Surprisingly, the Quidditch didn't seem to have ended, as no students were seen in the corridor.

A retching noise sounded from the other room. Draco threw up.

"Gross." He said thickly.

"Do you think it was the odd combination of potions?" Hermione pondered.

"That one in the tea did have Belladonna in it." Pansy joined her fellow guard in her musing.

There was a timid knocking on the door.

"Uh, Pansy. Can you vanish that? I can't find my wand." Draco asked, his voice hoarse from yelling earlier.

"Are you better?" Pansy asked.

"Be more specific with the term 'better'." He croaked from behind the door.

"Step back then. I wouldn't want to vanish any of your clothes by accident." She giggled, her grin sardonic from boredom.

"It's right next to the door." Draco said, with obvious disgust in his voice.

"Evanesco." Pansy focused and pointed her wand. "Did it work?"

"It's gone. I can't find my socks though."

"Spoils of war." Pansy muttered to herself in a sing-song voice.

"How do we test if the potion's gone?" Hermione looked at the door with interest.

"Draco? Do you feel like having sex with anything right now?" Pansy called out to her friend.

Mutinous muttering could be heard from the room, followed by a louder, sullen. "No."

"Are you telling the truth?" Hermione called to him.

"I feel like dying. How's that for you, Granger?" Draco's scowl was audible.

"Answer the question Drakie, and we might let you out." Pansy chimed.

"Yes, I'm fucking telling the truth. I need a shower. I feel like shit." Draco griped from within the chamber.

"I'll put some wards up and we'll test it out." Hermione said. She brandished her wand and cast some complex looking spells. Then she nodded to Pansy and they opened the door and peered inside.

Draco stood a fair way away from the door looking rather dishevelled, although still as stunningly beautiful as he always was. His wings were retracted and his skin looked like it had been covered with trails of tears and sweat just recently. The back of his shirt was ripped though, and his hair was a mess, quite different from his norm of pristine hair perfection. He wore shoes, but the absence of socks was noted.

"You feeling ok Drake?" Pansy questioned tentatively.

"No." He scowled and crossed his arms.

"Rephrase, you feeling lusty Drake?"

"No." He repeated with similar venom.

"Oh, I've got the test." Hermione said brightly. "Draco, what do you want to do to Harry right now?"

Pansy cheered and Draco blanched, before his scowl took a new direction.

"I want to kill him slowly for locking me in here."

"Excellent." Hermione cheered. Draco raised his eyebrow at her and she shrugged. "You know what I meant."

"So I'm free to go?" He asked.

Pansy walked up to him and deliberately touched his lips. When he recoiled from her touch instantly, she nodded.

"He's free to go."

"Finally. " Draco brushed Pansy off and stormed over to the door. Pansy giggled and she followed him out, Hermione trailing behind her.

Draco paced furiously to the dungeons, and when they reached the portrait hole, Hermione hesitated.

"Should I – I'll just wait out here, shall I?"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous Granger. It's just another dorm." Draco said, grabbing her arm and pulling her through the passageway as he murmured the password. He released Hermione once they made it through the portrait hole. Walking briskly across the common room floor, he strode to the stairwell, talking as he went. "Besides, I need you both to come to the dorm room with me. There might still be someone here."

Hermione surveyed the decadence of the Slytherin common room as she walked. She hadn't been there before, unlike Harry and Ron, and so seeing the room was a new experience for her. She wondered how often people from other houses came here. It seemed much more casual than in Gryffindor house. Hermione wasn't sure if the Gryffindors had ever let someone from another house just amble into their common room. For some reason, she saw the common room as more of a stronghold, and felt rather silly now that she knew other houses didn't feel the same. The dorms had passwords for Merlin's sake.

Despite the fact that it was in a dungeon, it had a lavish feel to the place. The leather lounges and finely engraved tables were very classy, and the numerous silver candelabras that provided light to the subterranean rooms only served to accentuate the luxury. There were several roaring fireplaces positioned about the room, each one encircled with an array of lounges, and over in the corner was a small kitchen area flanked by a mammoth walk-in pantry.

"I see the pantry." Hermione nodded to the wooden storage area.

"Yes, it's nice, isn't it?" Pansy smiled at the pantry, as though it had served her through some tough times.

"Hurry up. There'll be time to take in the scenery later." Draco scowled and ushered the girls up the stairs. He sped through the numerous corridors and passageways and opened his dorm room door, holding his wand out in front of him all the way.

"I never realised how careful you'd have to be, even in your own dormitory." Hermione mused as she followed Draco to his room.

"Yes, he has to be." Pansy replied, then chuckled, sitting on the edge of a bed in the centre of the room. "Learnt that the hard way at first though, didn't we Draco?"

Draco grumbled incoherently and started piling cleaning potions onto his towel, adding clothes and slippers.

"What happened at first?" Hermione asked, sitting on the bed with Pansy.

"Oh, Draco was coming to my room to ask me where I put his Arithmancy notes, and he got dragged into the dorm room next to mine. Molested by a bunch of hyped up third year girls. It was very funny."

"It was not." Draco glared at his friend, his tone offended. He stood by the door, his bathroom supplies in his arms.

Pansy slid off the bed and nodded to Hermione. "You can come too. This is the fun part. Where we get to scout out the showers so it's all clear for Draco."

Hermione followed Pansy down the hall where she chatted endlessly.

"I love doing this, especially when there is someone in the shower, or if they want a shower. Cause then I can tell them to sod off and even if they're naked or sudsy they have to do it because I have Snape's express permission."Pansy continued gleefully.

Draco stopped outside the door. "You go in first."

"Goodness. You'd think it was a military operation." Hermione exclaimed, smiling teasingly, earning a scathing look from Draco.

Pansy peered around the door. "No one seems to be in here. You're clear for now."

The trio filed into the boys showers and had a more thorough examination of the stalls.

"No peeping toms hiding in the cubicles. Alright. You're good to go, c'est bien Dracoooo Malfoi!" Pansy declared.

"I'll show you Malfoi in a minute." Draco growled. "Now get out of here. Don't let anyone in."

Pansy strolled out, whispering to Hermione. "He always gets so cranky when his hair's messy."

"Out!"Draco reiterated. The girls retreated and locked the door with several locking charms. They waited outside the door for the duration of Draco's very long shower and no one came exploring. When Draco came out of the showers, after giving Pansy 'the secret knock' he was looking much happier in slippers and silk pyjamas, his hair wet and his face flushed.

"Back to the room." Pansy announced unnecessarily as Draco returned to his dorm room to tidy up. Hermione was following the two anyway.

Draco then spent a good fifteen minutes in front of a mirror fixing his hair and accepting the teasing jibes of the girls with good grace, then another ten minutes deciding what to wear.

"You take longer than I do."Hermione exclaimed.

"Well, that may explain a few things." Draco muttered to himself. He still wasn't pleased with the girls, as they had kept him locked in the Veela room for a good three hours.

"You need a scarf or something." Pansy said.

"I don't need a scarf, the collar folds up." Draco replied.

"Gloves then. It's cold outside."

"It's always cold outside." Draco responded, folding a pair of grey leather gloves into his pocket.

"Draco, I'm curious. Because Veela are winter creatures you're meant to be more attuned to the cold seasons. Is that the case with you?" Hermione quizzed the blonde, who sighed before answering.

"I don't feel the cold as much as Pansy or Blaise, but I never really have, even before the curse. I can still get sick and such if I'm not careful."

"Uh huh, interesting."

Hermione then chatted to Pansy, turning to completely unrelated topics while Draco fetched a few things to take with him to the match.

"Who sleeps where?" Hermione asked Pansy with a mischievous light in her eye.

"Well, Theo sleeps on this bed." She said, pointing to the one she sat on. Pointing to the bed one over to the right, she said. "And this one's Blaise's bed. And that's Draco's, over there at the end. Furthest from the door. Now that was a strategic coincidence."

Pointing to the two remaining beds by the door, she finished. "And those beds belong to Greg and Vince. In that order."

"Was there a particular reason for that order?"

"I suppose it goes in order of who can keep their hands to themselves." Pansy commented wryly.

"Alright, are we ready?" Draco said, standing in front of the girls with his winter coat and gloves on, a blue leather bag slung from his shoulders.

"Ready for what?" Pansy replied brightly.

"Quidditch is still on. If we hurry we can make it and see the end of the game."

"What? You're actually serious about going to the Quidditch?" Pansy stared at Draco, her mouth hanging open.

"Why wouldn't I be?" He said with a surly pout.

"Draco, you were drugged by those Ravenclaws this morning." Hermione said in shock.

Draco gave the bushy haired girl a look that equivocally said "So?"

"As in, _just_ this morning they tried to hurt you." Hermione emphasised with deliberate slowness.

"What of it?" Draco shrugged.

"You're not seriously over it already? You were in a right state for hours because of their daft experiment." Hermione frowned.

The Ravenclaw boys were part of the disbanded experimental spells club, and decided there was a significant loophole in the ban, giving them room to expand into an experimental potions club. The 'prize' for a successful potion was to be Draco, as decided by the club leader, and so their nefarious plotting started.

"I'm aware of that." Draco sneered in reply.

"Well how would going to a Quidditch match, a _Ravenclaw_ Quidditch match, give you any measure of security at all? You just lost them 100 house points, the crowd alone would provide a significant obstacle."

Pansy patted Hermione on the back and sighed. "Hermione, let it go. He's not going to listen to us now. He's rather excellent at compartmentalizing. This morning's old news to him now."

"Ah Pansy, you know me so well." Draco smirked and held his hand out for her to take it.

"But – that's – infuriating!" Hermione spluttered.

"I know it is. I try to get him angrier about these things, but he just brushes them off." Pansy got off the bed and paced over to Draco's wardrobe. Picking up a rather fetching pastel blue scarf, she held it up. "Can I wear this to the match?" She asked Draco.

"Keep it." He said. "Shall we go then Granger?"

"Why aren't you angrier? Don't you want revenge?" She scowled up at the blonde Slytherin, her arms crossed.

"Always." He replied, holding his hand out for Hermione too. "But cold rage can be twice as effective as rash vengeance could ever be."

Hermione considered this, and inclined her head to his way of thinking, before accepting his hand and sliding off the bed. Rubbing her hands against her wool knit cardigan, she made to the door.

"Aren't you cold Granger?" Pansy asked.

"I'll be fine." Hermione replied.

Pansy ignored this and retreated back into Draco's wardrobe, coming back with a pair of fine woollen gloves and a white cashmere scarf.

"Here. Wouldn't want to drag you to your icy death." She grinned.

"Oh, I couldn't." Hermione protested, looking down at the fine garments. They were manufactured by wizards, the magic in their stitch work obvious. They looked extremely expensive. "It's too much."

"Draco doesn't mind." Pansy insisted.

Draco stood with his hand on the door handle, his expression blank for a moment, before he inclined his head.

"Have them." Hermione took the garments, feeling awed by Draco's generosity before he spoiled the illusion. "The gloves are ugly, and I can't wear white scarves anymore. They look ridiculous on me. Don't give them back, I don't want them anymore."

Hermione's doubts about taking the clothes were extinguished and she put the gloves and scarf on without a second thought.

The three students then walked together to the pitch, the cheer of the crowd signalling the violent nature of the game that extended its duration.

"Another reason for you Granger." Draco said with a sly grin. "No Ravenclaw will attempt to so much as breathe on me now, because Blaise is making an example of Ravenclaw's Quidditch team."

The sickening crunch as a well aimed bludger sent a Ravenclaw chaser crashing into the stands echoed throughout the stadium.

"Oh god. That's cold revenge is it?" Hermione shuddered, leading the Slytherins to the picnic destination.

"What's colder than designating your revenge to those better equipped. Someone else wears the bloodied hands, and you get on with your life." Draco shrugged.

"But if you wanted a more Gryffindor term for it." Pansy interjected. "You could call it loyalty, or fwendship." She cooed. "Between the death threats and the dirty talk I don't think I heard any 'avenge me' sound out to Blaise. This little one hear wants you to think he's had his revenge, but he's really just a cute Veela sweetie." She batted her lashes, clinging onto Draco's arm.

"Veela sweetie?" He rolled his eyes, and shoved Pansy lightly.

"You are to me." Pansy poked her tongue out.

"I shall have to change that, if you're to continue associating with me."

"It's alright. Surprise, surprise, Draco Malfoy is actually a gentleman. I see." Hermione grinned and gave Draco a patronising look.

"You don't." Draco snapped. "Don't presume things. Revenge today would be a waste of time. I came to enjoy the match, didn't I?"

"Of course you did. Oh, left here." Hermione directed the Slytherins to a gap in the fabric of one of the pitch's wooden columns. Pulling back the material, Hermione revealed a series of platforms and ladders ascending to the top of the column.

"Ohh, this is sneaky." Pansy grinned gleefully, skipping through the fabric's curtain.

"We found it last year. You can use a spell that turns the fabric see-through, like a two way mirror. It's like watching the match indoors." Hermione grinned.

Draco looked sceptically at the many ladders, and hoisted his leather bag up on his shoulders. "How far up is it?"

"A fair way." Hermione climbed briskly up the ladder. "You'll see it when we get there."

Pansy followed Hermione up the ladder, and Draco climbed behind them with trepidation in his step. He was hesitant about seeing Harry again, considering how embarrassing he had been earlier when he was under the influence of the lust potion.

He remembered it quite vividly actually, how he had forced himself on his mate, how he had marked him on his neck. Draco smirked to himself as he climbed the ladder, wondering how Harry would have explained that to his friends. He might have told them the truth, a thought that worried Draco and would leave him vulnerable to their humour.

He decided that the only way to smooth things over would be to take it all in his stride. Roll with it and to make it seem like a victory for him rather than the humiliating defeat it really was.

The main thing Draco remembered, among all the other ridiculous things he had done today, was how upset Harry looked when Draco offered his submission to his mate. It was a stupid thing for him to have done really, Draco had to keep reminding himself that it was the lust potion's fault and not his, but the fact that Harry rejected him still stung him.

He didn't understand when Harry refused his kiss. Didn't he want to? Who didn't want to? He was Draco Malfoy, the hottest thing in Hogwarts since the fire that burned the south wing in the 1700's. Who did that Gryffindor think he was? Harry Potter, was the obvious answer, and the one that angered Draco the most. If it was a battle of the wills, Draco was determined to be the victor.

This was how Draco decided he would make Harry Potter fall for him. It was a conscious decision of Draco's, and it was an endeavour he would win. Potter would fall to kiss Draco's feet when he was through with him.

This had nothing to do with the fact that Potter was terribly sexy, and his innocent green eyes tended to get Draco very hot and bothered. No, not at all. But Draco Malfoy gets what Draco Malfoy wants. Not that Draco wanted Potter or anything. He just wanted Potter to want him. There was nothing more tempting that forbidden fruit. It's not like he was in love with Potter, right? Draco decided not to dwell on that little question.

He would make Potter fall for him. It was as simple as that. If he could do what even the Dark Lord couldn't accomplish, make The Boy Who Lived fall, it seemed to justify itself.

If he had to coerce his mate, well, he had several bottles of coercion in his bag, Draco thought with a smile, although he should be coercion enough.

On the platform above, Hermione poked her bushy head through the gap by the ladder with a pleased smile on her face. It was warm and cosy in the platform room, and the rugs, blankets and miniature fires created a welcoming atmosphere to the secret den.

Even more welcoming was the passionate snog Hermione received upon reaching the top of the ladder.

"'Mione!"

"Wooo, go Ron!"

"Oh, get a room!"

"Yeah man."

"That's love. That's love right there."

The chorus of bleary voices told Hermione just how 'merry' her friends could get at a three hour long Quidditch match. Enjoying the affection, Hermione kissed her boyfriend passionately back, realising just how nice it was to have Ron.

"Mmm. Where's my hello?" Pansy reached the top of the ladder to see Hermione's kiss in front of the room full of Gryffindors. She was met with some startled staring at first. After a few seconds she was pulled up the ladder by a smiling Dean Thomas, who gave her a warm hug.

"I'm hugging Pansy Parkinson." He laughed, as if astonished with himself. The rest of the Gryffindors chortled, and Pansy could smell the heated flavour of Firewhiskey on the boy's breath.

"What is this? Hug a Slytherin day?" Pansy drawled, running her hand through Dean's fringe. "Not that I don't appreciate it." She flashed a coy grin at the Gryffindor boys.

Draco's blonde head reached the top of the ladder, and he smirked casually at the room assembled. "I can't take you anywhere, can I?"

"Draco!" Harry was sitting in front of the transparent fabric, watching the game with a bottle of butterbeer in his hand, and turned abruptly when he heard his mate's voice. "What are you doing here?"

Draco climbed onto the platform and straightened his clothes out. "You invited me here, if you'll recall. Am I not welcome?"

"He's welcome. Tell 'im he's welcome Harry." Seamus said, nodding furiously.

"You're Draco Malfoy." An airy voice declared.

Draco looked to see Luna Lovegood reclining on a rug near the fabric window, a yellow boa constrictor curled around her neck. She was staring at him as if he was a rather fascinating piece of art. Draco decided he'd rather sit with the strange girl with the snake instead of the eager Irish boy who beckoned him.

"You're stating the obvious." Draco sat beside her, leaning up against the slanted wall of the column.

"No, I'm Luna." She replied rolling over to look at him better. "You fainted this morning."

"Again, stating the obvious." Draco rummaged through his bag and pulled out several decorative bottles.

"Are you sure you're ok Draco?" Harry asked, worried. "Are you, you know, not –"

"Stay away from Hermione right?" Ron turned away from his snogging session with his girlfriend to warn the Veela boy in the corner.

Draco blinked, then smiled. "I regret the lapse as much as you do."

"Hey –"Ron frowned, then got defensive when he recognised the hidden insult.

"Oh, don't fuss Ron, it's alright." Hermione comforted her beau. Patting his arm, she fiddled with the bottles on the floor. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Oh, the Drink-Auror's out now Weasley." Pansy grinned, settling down on one of the thick red blankets strewn about the room, accepting her second shot of Firewhiskey from Dean. She had a talent for working fast.

"Just a bit. I saved some for you." Ron replied sheepishly, pulling Hermione onto his lap in a casual embrace.

"Seriously Draco, are you sure you're alright. I mean, after this morning, and with the room?" Harry worried in a garbled fashion.

"I'm still mad at you about that." Draco said quickly, cutting Harry off before he could say something compromising.

"Ah, since Harry's in the doghouse ..." Seamus laughed and trailed off suggestively.

"No chance Finnegan." Draco sneered, and flicked his wand at one of the bottles in front of him, causing it to smoke from the spout.

"Ah, I'm sorry for that." Harry apologised sincerely. "I really am. It was for your own good though."

"Yes, yes." Draco waved his hand impatiently, and poured some of the steaming brew from one bottle to another. "I don't blame you; I blame the idiotic Ravenclaws, who have been dealt with."

Luna rolled onto her back and placed her head in Draco's lap. "Your friend Blaise talks about you." She said.

Draco made no move to brush her off, instead focused on preparing his drink. "So do lots of people." He said, unfazed.

"What are you making?" Ginny Weasley asked Draco from the opposite side of the platform.

Draco looked up with a smile, although he wasn't particularly pleased at how close the ginger girl sat to his mate, he let it slide. A little liquid confidence and his master plan could begin.

"Just a little drink to catch up with you lot. I've only got enough for a few people, so not everyone can have some."

"What is it?" Ginny repeated.

"It smells like petrol and apple juice." Luna commented cheerily.

"Oh, you didn't bring that apple tea did you Draco? Oh no, that stuff's ruthless." Pansy exclaimed with appreciative eyes.

"Apple tea?" Harry asked with a knowing look in his eyes. He couldn't help the crooked grin that spread across his face. Of course Draco would have an apple flavoured tea.

Draco looked up and was temporarily waylaid by Harry's grin. "It's a Turkish specialty. Special tea." He added with a lazy grin, already affected by the fumes of the tea.

"I had some at his Christmas party last year." Pansy said eagerly, explaining to the Gryffindors the hype regarding the tea. "It's got to be the single most alcoholic substance in the entirety of the wizarding world. Just a sniff, and you're already tipsy. One sip and you're drunk. A cupful, and you're gone."

"Mad! Can I have some?" Dean's eyes lit up.

"I'm sure you'll all reap the benefits." Draco smirked, his gaze flickering to Harry. "You pass it around and everyone has to inhale and once you're sure you can handle it, then you take a sip."

"I'm game." Dean said cheerily.

"Ohh, you're adventurous." Pansy giggled.

"Yep. Adventurous is my middle name." Dean grinned.

"That's cruel of your parents." Pansy laughed. "Although you should hear some of the names in Slytherin."

"Draco Malfoy for one." Ron teased the blonde, their rivalry not yet dead.

"Oh, like you can talk Ronald Bilius Weasel!" Draco sneered with the same old enthusiasm he had for humiliating Weasleys. This brought splutters of hidden amusement from the assembled Gryffindor's and Luna's dreamy smile intensified.

"How'd you know my middle name, ferret?" Ron scowled.

"I know your family tree, idiot." Draco grinned in response.

"You got nothing better to do?" Ginny said defensively.

Draco imperiously inhaled the smoke from the tea once again, and laughed absently. "Isn't it obvious, Ginervra?"

Ginny blushed the Weasley red. It seemed both Weasley children were somewhat ashamed of their odd names.

"Oh, cheer up." Draco scoffed, and passed the bottle of apple tea to the blushing red-head. "Would you like some apple tea? Look at me, making a peace offering to a Weasley!"

"Maybe you are still sick Draco." Pansy called out to him, cuddling up to Dean Thomas after her fifth shot of Firewhiskey.

"Maybe I hit my head climbing that stupid ladder." He laughed.

"This is odd." Neville said, coughing as he swallowed a sip of the whiskey. "Laughing with Draco Malfoy, all casual like."

"All men are equals when utterly sloshed." Draco said dismissively, as if it was an old adage in the wizarding world. Neville seemed to get it, for he gave a tiny salute with two fingers, as did Ron and Ginny.

"How much of this is going over your head?" Hermione asked Dean.

"All of it." Dean laughed. "I get what they're saying though."

Ginny accepted the tea, holding it far away from her, as if dubious if she should trust a peace offering from a Malfoy. Harry finished his butterbeer and it landed on the floor, rolling to join the other bottles in the centre of the room.

"Should you really be getting 'sloshed', Draco? I mean, look what happened last time." He said, moving closer to the corner where his mate sat.

"I've had a shit day Potter. I think I deserve to be legless for a bit." Draco leaned back, reclining against the wood panel that served as a wall. Luna's head was still in his lap, and she was holding the large python to her face, poking her tongue out at it.

"I know, but what about your potion? Don't you want to remember it this time?" Harry joined Draco, sitting next to him with his back to the wood.

"Every potion in my system vacated about half an hour ago. In that stupid room you locked me in, so I doubt it's an issue now." Draco said flippantly, feeling the double high of the tea and his mate's proximity.

Ginny took a whiff of the tea across the room and put it down abruptly. "Whoa. That's –"she blinked, her eyes startled, then dreamy as a wide grin split her face.

"Pass it here." Dean called out.

"Insane." Ginny murmured.

"Look." Harry said, continuing his conversation with Draco. "I am sorry about that, but you weren't in your right mind. You were nuts on that lust potion, and putting you in that room was the only way you could be, well, _you_ again."

"I was in that awful room for _three hours_ Potter. Three hours. So you'll have to make that up to me somehow, because your 'sorry' just doesn't cut it." Draco hissed angrily. Seduction plan or not, he was still angry.

"I am sorry." Harry repeated morosely. "You have no idea how hard it was to leave you there."

Draco's face softened. He looked to Harry curiously.

"But I couldn't let you get hurt. What if someone found you like that? I had to be sure you'd be safe." Harry continued.

Draco pouted. Not love-struck concern then. Just a misplaced sense of responsibility. "Why didn't you stay with me? It was the least you could do, considering it's your fault in the first place."

Harry wore a pained expression when Draco said it was his fault. Across the room the tea fumes had been passed around, and Dean took the tentative first sip.

"Woooo! Hell yeah!" He cheered upon tasting the liquid. Pansy burst into contagious giggles, infecting the rest of the room.

"You really think it's my fault?" Harry frowned.

Draco considered it for a minute, and, tipsy from the fumes, he reached out and pressed his gloved finger to the hickey on Harry's neck. Harry shuddered, then relaxed slowly.

"How did you explain these to your friends?" He puzzled, changing track.

"I told them you mauled me under the influence of a lust potion." He replied with a half grin. "Not really. I said they were marks left by a hex from yesterday."

"Someone hexed you yesterday?" Draco seemed surprised.

"The hexing was mutual." Harry laughed. "Ernie was being a tosser and badmouthing you in front of me again. It was deliberate. I think he just wanted a reaction from me so he could dock house points."

"Why do you do that?" Draco mused absently, sifting for something he could work with, like an irrational jealousy problem, or a secret kink for rescuing people.

"Do what?" Harry asked, shifting closer to Draco after he removed his hand from Harry's neck.

"Stand up for me like that? It's not like they insult you. Why should it matter to you what people think of me?" Draco asked slyly.

"I don't need a reason." Harry replied, miffed. "I just do."

"Well, you never used to." The blonde replied grumpily.

"I didn't have a reason to before." Harry said softly.

"Well, what's your reason now?" Draco asked, looking up at Potter through his lashes. Blaise always told him that was his sexy-face.

Harry blinked, aware that he was close to revealing how he felt about the blonde boy beside him, and he was not nearly drunk enough to do that.

Harry imagined telling Draco he loved him on a bed of roses, or in the forest, under the glow of the fireflies and fairies, or back on the bed of roses.

Actually, the bed of roses was his main fantasy location for his dramatic declaration of love.

The fact that getting Draco to listen to him on said bed of roses was near impossible only helped delay Harry's inevitable humiliation when the blonde turned him down.

Hastily, Harry changed the subject. "Well, what about you? Do you defend me when your friends talk about me?"

Draco blanched, then sniffed haughtily, determined to keep his Malfoy pride intact. Harry should be falling for him, not the other way around. "And why would I do that?"

From Draco's lap, Luna then chose to interject.

"Blaise told me you had a row about Harry just yesterday." She revealed in her airy voice.

Draco stiffened with panic at being caught out.

"Is that so?" Harry said with an amused smile, taking in the blonde's sheepish reaction.

"Yes. You argued about seeing Harry more often, and that Blaise shouldn't hate him so much, and then he got angry because you can be rather loud when you dream of him." She smiled vaguely at Draco, who was glaring at her with murder in his eyes.

Harry suddenly started laughing. Laughing rather loudly, drawing the attention of the tea-drinkers in the room.

"What's so funny Harry?" Seamus asked.

"Are you laughing at Draco?" Pansy asked, swinging a teacup between her fingers. Hermione had conjured up teacups for everyone in the room, and used a spell to double the amount of apple tea.

"No, he's not." Draco scowled.

"I bet he is." Ron whispered to Hermione.

"He's not." Draco protested.

"He is!" Pansy squealed.

"Oh, look out the window. Is that a unicorn?" Draco pointed dramatically, employing diversion tactics.

Pansy rushed to the window part of the fabric, and was followed by Neville, Ginny, Hermione and Seamus.

Harry nudged Draco and laughed. "Is that a unicorn? You're priceless, you know that?"

"Yes, I'm told I'm worth a good many galleons." Draco sneered at Harry, enjoying the compliment, but still miffed at being laughed at so.

"It's not a unicorn. You're silly Draco. It's Chang-bang." Pansy giggled, the effect of the tea evident in her behaviour.

Draco looked alert then. "Chang?" Forgetting his previous activity of charming Potter he crawled across the bottle strewn floor, picking up an empty one as he went. "Good. Let's throw things at her."

"What?" Harry frowned. Luna had rolled across the floor when Draco had moved, and now sat next to Neville, lifting up his cup of tea and taking a hefty sip.

"Nargles throw things, but not very often." She sang.

"Ha ha, you mean like throwing scissors like at breakfast?" Pansy giggled.

"What do you mean, throw scissors at Cho?" Seamus scornfully exclaimed. "She's bloody gorgeous. Dead sexy."

"No she's not. She's incredibly ugly. Are you blind Finnegan?" Draco scoffed. Seeing Cho he was aware of what he was up against. For all he knew, Harry was straight. His mission was doomed. He suddenly felt overwhelmingly depressed.

Harry warily eyed the empty bottle in Draco's hand.

"You might want to put that down." Harry said soothingly.

"Oh, oh Harry. I know what this is. I read about it." Hermione giggled, clinging to Ron's neck. "He's a Veela."

Both Harry and Draco turned to stare at Hermione at that. She seemed very pleased with herself.

"So?" Harry questioned.

"So. He's jealous. Jealous Veela." She explained.

"I'm not jealous!" Draco protested.

"Then why do you want to throw things at Cho?" Hermione asked smugly.

"Because I'm too drunk to hex her." Draco pouted.

"I'm drunk too. Ten bloody minutes with you snakes and I'm drunker than I've ever been." Ron grumbled sleepily.

"That's sad." Pansy commented.

"No, that's pretty reasonable." Neville shook his head.

"Why isn't anyone hitting her?" Draco sulked. "Flint's little brother's such a crap seeker."

"You're a seeker." Dean pointed out rather obviously.

"I am." Draco nodded.

"You and Harry are seekers." He clarified.

"That's right." Draco followed the conversation.

"Why aren't you playing today?"

"Because I'm not allowed on the team anymore." Draco wailed, reaching for Pansy's teacup.

"If you get drunk Draco, and everyone else is, who's going to get you back to your room safe?" Harry frowned, moving forward to stop Draco's arm, but he downed the tea quickly.

The blonde boy sighed, then licked his lips. "Whosoever wants to."

"What if we're all drunk? And no one could help you? What then?" Harry persisted.

"I don't know. Someone will. Pansy will. Granger will. Hell, if it gets that desperate, I can always ask a Ravenclaw. They get off on that shit anyway." Draco mumbled wearily, pouting into the cup.

"I'm a Ravenclaw." Luna wittered.

"Good for you." Draco said morosely.

"Draco." Harry sighed. Holding his arms out, offering comfort, he said softly. "Do you want to come here? Here, I'll look after you, you great git."

Draco crawled over to Harry and snuggled into his arms, his depressed pout intensifying. It seemed that this would be the closest he'd get to love from Harry Potter. The straight Harry Potter who apparently liked slaggy Asian girls riding his broom.

"I'm not a git." He sniffled, his lower lip jutting out. "I'm a Malfoy." By now the tea was in full effect and Draco was as smashed as Longbottom's remembrall.

"Oh, no. Prepare yourselves folks." Pansy declared. "He's been very hormonal lately. Be sure to scourgify your eyes when this is over."

"I'm rich. I'm pretty. I'm a Veela. I'm smart. I'm funny. I'm good at potions." He bemoaned. "Why don't you like me?"

"No, no, no. That's not it at all!" Harry panicked, aware that they were once again nearing the bed-of-roses topic.

"Yeah Harry." Seamus chimed in. "I like him. Why don't you?"

"I've always liked him." Pansy said accusingly.

"I like him too." Luna sang in her airy voice. "He is amusing."

"Even I'm starting to like him." Hermione muttered as if astonished with herself.

"Well, I don't." Ron growled possessively.

Ginny and Neville were both passed out at this point, and Dean was cuddling Pansy's leg and so didn't put in his two cents.

"I – It's not like that – I –"Harry protested, suddenly the focus of everyone's attention.

"Why didn't you kiss me back today?" Draco simpered. "Why did you push me away?"

"I – I didn't want to take advantage of you. I didn't want to hurt you." Harry insisted.

"Why?" Draco queried dejectedly. As if he expected people to want to hurt him.

"Because I didn't want to be like them. The people who hurt you. Who touch you without your permission." Harry growled protectively.

"But I gave you my permission." Draco whinged, cuddling into Harry's chest.

"I –" Harry thought back, was he referring to what he said when he was locked in the Veela room? "That didn't count. You weren't you."

"What if I'm never me?"Draco's confused garbled sentence shocked Harry. "Will you always ignore me?"

"I don't ignore you." Harry whispered, trying to control himself.

"You do. Even now, you aren't looking at me. Why?" Draco demanded.

It was true, Harry had been looking away. It was because every second he saw Draco looking at him with that pleading expression he wore in the Veela room made it harder for Harry to deny him anything.

It was so hard to resist him, even looking at him in general brought that lump to Harry's throat, making him want to claim the beauty in front of him as his own. He knew that wouldn't be right. Draco would never want that.

"I want to – when you're not drunk. I want to do this right." Harry said firmly.

Draco pressed his lips together in a line, and looked searchingly into Harry's face. Realising that he was searching for love because he actually wanted it, Draco fell into despair, rapidly giving up on his stupid-master-plan. He sighed, and buried his face in Harry's chest.

"Ugh. Fine. God this is embarrassing."

Thin tears ran from Pansy's eyes, smearing trails of eye makeup along her face. It seemed she had been crying when Draco pleaded with Harry.

"You'll forget it all tomorrow Draco. Don't be upset."

"I'm not upset. I'm humiliated." Draco moaned. Harry felt very awkward, and suddenly aware of how smoky the platform had grown. He must have inhaled a fair bit of that tea. He stiffly moved his arm and patted Draco on the back in an attempt to comfort him.

"It will all be hazy tomorrow, and you'll only remember the nightmares." Pansy wiped her eyes and pushed Dean off her leg. The Londoner-boy had fallen asleep.

"Nightmares?" Hermione queried.

"The tea gave everyone nightmares last time we drank it. We all dreamed horrible things. It was like our greatest fears and desires rolled into one." Pansy shuddered.

"And you drink this tea willingly?" Seamus exclaimed.

"You did, if I recall." Luna pointed out.

"The good thing is that the nightmares will be all that we remember since we first sipped the tea. We wake up knowing we had a bender, and knowing what we have to live for so we don't drink the tea again." Pansy shrugged and reclined on the thick blankets, drawing one around her and snuggling into the fabric.

"That's rather profound for a tea." Hermione commented.

"I'd imagine it stops people getting addicted to it." Luna mused. "That's why cheering charms leave a bitter aftertaste, and felix felicis makes you giddy and sickly after."

"Wouldn't it be a good idea to record what we dreamed about, so we can remember what, you know, 'we have to live for'." Hermione said with an empirical disbelief.

"Last time I talked about my dream with Draco. It sort of disappears once you tell someone." Pansy explained sleepily.

"Perhaps we should write it down then." Hermione said, blinking sleep out of her vision. "I have some ... paper, and quills ... in ... my bag." She yawned, and nuzzled closer to Ron.

"I'll tell you Hermione." Luna murmured, tugging her boa constrictor from the rafters and using it as a pillow. "In the morning."

"Is the game even finished yet?" Ron muttered, reclining with Hermione. "What's the time?"

"It's four o'clock." Seamus yawned. "Why am I so sleepy? I don't want to be sleeping."

One by one the students fell asleep in the warm enclosed room in the towering column of the Quidditch pitch.

"There goes Cho Chang." Seamus smiled, his last words before drifting off to sleep. "She's caught the snitch. What a hottie."

Hermione slept nestled into Ron. He slumbered swiftly, using his girlfriend's bushy hair as a pillow. Seamus, Dean and Pansy had passed out on various patches of the floor. Neville and Ginny remained unconscious by the wall where they dozed off earlier. Luna fell asleep on her boa constrictor, the poor animal wriggling, fading, then giving up and turning back into a curtain tassel.

In the corner of the room, by the wood panelled wall, Harry and Draco lay entwined together, watching the sky dim out the transparent window in the column. Harry had been stroking Draco's back contentedly since earlier, and presumed the blonde to be asleep. Taking in the state of the other students in the room, Harry thought he was the only one awake.

Staring at the silvery blonde head nestled into his chest, Harry sighed, and had a sentimental moment.

"I do like you." He whispered into Draco's hair. "I want to be with you. I just want to do this right. I want our first kiss to be memorable. I want to impress you, and amaze you in every way possible so you'll see that it's worth it."

Harry pressed a kiss to Draco's head and inhaled the sweet apple scent of his hair. He laughed quietly, and pressed another kiss to Draco's head.

"I wanted to tell you I love you on a bed of roses, if you'll believe that. I'm such an idiot. I wanted you to have a choice, and to choose me."

Harry sighed, and pressed his cheek to Draco's hair.

"But that's not going to happen."

"Why not?" The quiet timid question reverberated throughout the column.

Harry jumped, startled. "You're awake? You – you heard that?"

"Will you ask me? Again, when it's all over tomorrow?" Draco didn't look up, keeping his nose pressed to Harry's chest, inhaling his thick scent.

He felt full of a sappy Gryffindor warmth, not at all becoming of a Malfoy, but he couldn't really help it, after all the drunken despair he had suffered earlier was completely irrelevant. To be honest, he had forgotten about his master plan, somewhere between hugging Harry and inhaling more tea laden air.

"Ask -?"

"Because I won't remember this. You can do it your way. With the roses and the sappy Gryffindor morality."

"I – you really wouldn't mind?" Harry murmured into Draco's hair.

Draco yawned and strategically stretched, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. "I tried to seduce you today, didn't I?"

"Are you saying you don't mind?" Harry grinned hopefully.

"You mind far more than me." Draco rolled his eyes. "I understand though. I mean, if I were with a Veela I'd be hesitant too."

"You would?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

Draco paused, then wrinkled his nose. "Probably not. I'd have shagged the poor thing and left in the morning."

"What makes you think I'm holding back then?"

Draco looked down to Harry's chest again, and replied. "It's just, you don't know how much is real, or what is just the magic. You don't want to lose yourself, or be associated with something so base."

Harry's heart swelled with emotion, as it seemed Draco was describing how he felt in terms that regarded Harry. A surge of pity and anger issued when Draco mumbled the last part.

"Base? Who thinks you're base? People like Dacribade? They don't know a thing Draco. You're worth a thousand of them."

"I could get used to this shameless flattery Harry. Are you sure you'll keep at it when you wake up?"

"As long as you don't laugh at me when I put my foot in my mouth." Harry said with a grin. His confession of love was going surprisingly well.

"Well, it's just that – I never dreamed – no well, I did dream. I never thought Harry Potter would have thought to be with someone like me." Draco blinked sleepily, slurring his words. He decided he didn't care what he said anymore. He was too drunk to care.

"Why wouldn't I?" Harry asked, astonished that Draco had been thinking the exact same things that he had been thinking for him.

"Well, I'm a Veela, I'm a Slytherin, I've hated you for a good five years or so, I'm mean to you, I'm mean to your friends, I'm practically an animal with great ugly wings, my family hates you and everything you stand for, and I'm a boy." Draco ticked the list off on his fingers in a flippant manner.

"You're not an animal, and your wings aren't ugly. I think they're beautiful." Harry murmured, splaying his hand against Draco's shoulder blades, feeling the wings underneath Draco's skin.

Draco blinked. "But didn't you hear me? What about the rest of it? It's a very long list."

"Doesn't matter." Harry pressed another kiss to Draco's hair.

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? A lot of it matters!"

"Doesn't matter to me." Harry hummed, holding the blonde tighter.

"So what? It doesn't matter to you that I'm not some slutty bimbo with - you know - the ability to have your babies, with big breasts and a ridiculous ugly Changy face?" Draco rambled venomously.

"What?" Harry blinked.

"I'm not a girl." Draco said slowly. "Shouldn't Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world and all that malark be dating a girl? What will people think?"

Harry blinked again, then a wide smile spread across his face as he imagined how disappointed the many people who thought they 'knew Harry Potter' would be when he was happily dating Draco and none of that mattered anymore. With Draco it felt like nothing else mattered. He leaned in to whisper into Draco's neck.

"I don't care what people think."

"Then why have you been holding back?" Draco exclaimed.

Harry laughed. "I care about what you think, you stupid little tosser!"

"I think you took your bloody time." Draco grumbled.

"Seriously." Harry grinned, reasoning with the tired blonde. "What would you have thought if I started coming onto you the moment I first knew I loved you? You'd think I was crazy, or I was taking advantage, or that I was only doing it for the allure. You'd have never believed me."

"That depends. How long have you been hopelessly head-over-heels smitten with me?" Draco asked with a cheeky grin.

"Ha ha, will you believe since that first day in the hospital wing?" Harry said weakly.

Draco tensed in shock. He remembered that day as his first day as a Veela. It was quite traumatic, and he couldn't remember doing anything that would have caused Potter to love him, aside from throwing things and sweeping him almost out the room.

"You ... felt this way then?" Draco asked stiffly. It occurred to him that this whole love fiasco really was some misguided attraction to Draco's Veela instincts, and that realisation made Draco feel like Harry sent a disembowelling hex at him, tearing his insides out.

"Yeah. Ha, actually, from the moment you first woke up really."

Draco felt terribly maudlin. Harry only liked him for his pretty Veela face. It made him want to cry.

"I remember, you woke up, and the first thing you said made me laugh. Everything was so shitty at the time, and sure you were a git, but it looked like you wouldn't wake up." Harry muttered, feeling sheepish and embarrassed. "You were a part of my life even then. I didn't want you dead. When I went to visit you in the hospital I thought I never really knew you. You could have been an alright person, you know?"

"Where are you going with this?" Draco mumbled thickly into Harry's shirt.

"I mean when you woke up, you thought you were with your friends and you were actually very funny." Harry said earnestly. "If I recall, you said fuck in front of Dumbledore, swore you wouldn't wake up before eight, and told us all to go away."

"As if that made you like me." Draco scowled.

"That didn't, that just made me laugh when I hadn't laughed in days."Harry snickered to himself.

"Oh, that's rich. I made you laugh because I came out of a coma. You've got a sick sense of humour Potter." Draco frowned and tried to pull away from Harry, but his arms were leaden with sleep.

Harry pulled Draco tighter and seemed content to press more small kisses onto the blonde's forehead. After his kisses he lingered with his mouth just touching Draco's skin, his upper lip brushing softly against Draco's fringe.

"I never knew you. And then you woke up, and you were funny. You cried and you were vulnerable."

Draco snorted at that last mention. Malfoy's were never vulnerable. But he was very sleepy right now.

"You convinced me I should know you. That was very hard to do considering how you pushed me away since bloody day one." Harry grinned.

"No I didn't." Draco mumbled sleepily, then yawned.

"Mmmm?" Harry blinked, finding it harder to keep his eyes open than it had been before. It was close to five wasn't it? The match was over, wasn't it?

"I didn't push you away. I held out my hand, remember?" Draco said sleepily.

"What?" Harry puzzled, drifting on the edge of consciousness.

"I remember seeing you in the robe shop, and then I made you my friend, didn't I?" Draco mumbled and clutched onto Harry's shirt.

Harry's eyelids were getting heavier. He was lying down. He tried to say something, but it came out mumbling and incoherent.

"And we're friends now –"Draco yawned and closed his eyes. "Aren't we Harry?"

The swirling smoke sent echoes of Harry's name sinking with him into unconsciousness.

Harry's last thought was how good his name sounded on Draco's lips.


	22. Chapter 21

"_Harry."_

"_Harry."_

"Harry."

"Ah, look. I think Harry's waking up." Hermione observed casually.

"'Bout time." Ron grumbled.

"I wonder what his dream was about." The bushy haired girl pondered in a light and airy voice.

"Don't ask him like you asked Neville. Some people just don't want to tell, alright." Ron rebuked her.

"Well, you told me." Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah, but my dream was about you, wasn't it?" Ron swung his arm around her shoulders.

"Hmmm, yes, and I don't think you have anything to worry about." Hermione leaned back into his chest.

"Maybe from Auntie Muriel." Ron considered.

"Maybe from her. But your mum loves me to bits. I doubt she'd disown you at our wedding." She said, looking up at Ron.

"Doubt? Doubt? That suggests you're only 90% sure, misses." Ron tickled his girlfriend, laughing.

"Ron! Ha ha, no I've seen how she looks at me at dinner. Much too skinny for her little Ronnikins!" Hermione mimicked.

"I don't think you're too skinny." Ron protested like a good boyfriend

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Hermione deadpanned.

"No! No, I like you how you are is what I'm saying!" Ron squeaked defensively. Hermione laughed.

"Oh, look. He's waking up. How cute do they look like that together? That's a sight I could get used to." Hermione said with a sigh.

"Hey!" Ron protested.

"What? You like it too."

"Yeah, but not really. It's just his stupid Veela magic, is all."

Harry's eyes fluttered open, and his chest jolted with a deep breath. He seemed startled and unaware of his surroundings. The first thing he did was to look down at Draco, who was sleeping curled in Harry's arms, his face pressed into Harry's chest. Harry took several steadying breaths, before curling his arms around the blonde and inhaling his scent.

"Harry?"

Harry blinked a bleary eye. "Wha – Hermione. What - where are - what happened last night?"

"We drank Draco's tea. None of us can remember." Hermione sighed, as if she had explained this to many people.

"I – did he, uh, want to sleep next to me?" Harry intoned meekly. "I didn't order him, did I?"

"No, I'm pretty sure that was of his own volition." Hermione nodded, beaming a smile at Harry.

"That, and he wouldn't shut up about you all night." Ron grumbled. "I've never known someone to talk in their sleep so much."

"Ah." Harry smiled down at the blonde and then looked up at his two friends.

They were the only other people remaining in the tiny room on the platform of the Quidditch column. Rugs remained strewn across the floor, and the many empty bottles of butterbeer and Firewhiskey were stacked in artistic pyramids in the far corner of the floor. It was very dark, the room lit by the two pinpoints of light emitted from the Lumos of both Ron and Hermione's wands.

"How late is it?" Harry intoned, suddenly aware of his post-sleep lethargy.

"Ah," Hermione dangled the golden pocket-watch out from the pocket of her cardigan. "It's just past three am."

"Three am?" Harry moaned emphatically.

"I know mate. It's no decent hour to be up and about. Especially with class at 8.30. Everyone else went back to bed." Ron explained.

"You waited for us?" Harry's lips twitched up. He made no move to sit up, taking consideration for the blonde clutched to his chest.

"We couldn't leave you alone." Hermione gushed.

"She wants to know your dream mate."Ron cut her off.

"Oh." Harry murmured, then shuddered. "No thanks."

Hermione's disappointed moue cut through Harry's melancholy.

"No, it's not that I wouldn't tell you, I would. I just, I don't want to forget it just yet." Harry's brow furrowed and his gaze deepened into space.

"You shouldn't linger on all of your dreams Harry." Hermione said softly, hiding her ulterior motive.

"It's important that I don't forget this one." Harry said determinately.

"So you can remember your good thing?" Hermione queried.

A faint blush coloured Harry's cheeks, and he shook his head. "Ah, that too. No, I can't forget the other thing."

"Your fear? Oh Harry!" Hermione sighed.

"No, Hermione, I can't afford to forget it." Harry's frown grew more severe.

"No, knowing you that's just what you'd think." Hermione huffed. "Another responsibility, another pressure to remember. Don't you ever want to forget?"

Harry blinked, startled. A grin then spread across his face, diverting Hermione's concern with humour. "This is new. Hermione telling me to discard information?"

"Well, it wouldn't be discarded because I'd write it down." Hermione replied primly.

Ron and Harry laughed, and after a bout of pouting, Hermione's ulterior motive was forgotten.

"When did everyone leave?" Harry asked.

"Ah, Ginny and Neville took Dean and Seamus up about an hour ago. Luna woke up after they left and waited for Pansy to wake up. She walked her off to Slytherin, so it's been about half an hour since they walked back. Pansy was shitfaced, I've no idea how she'll get into the dungeons, but Luna said she knows the password." Ron explained, shrugging occasionally.

"Did she say what the password was?" Harry asked.

"No, why?" Ron replied.

"Because we need to get him back to his dorm. He shouldn't be out alone." Harry lifted his arm to gesture to Draco, sleeping on his chest. With his movement, Draco twitched, and Hermione recognised it as a precursor to the nightmares.

"We can probably take him back soon." Hermione said, her voice unusually high as she reached for her quill. "He'll be waking up in a few minutes."

"Stop it." Ron waved his hand at Hermione's writing apparatus. "Some people don't want their dreams to be recorded."

"I'll just record the process then." Hermione peered at Draco's face, noting hastily how his eyebrows scrunched into a look of pain.

"That's a bit ..." Harry mumbled, adversely curious as to what Draco's fears and desires would be.

Draco twitched and shuddered away from Harry's body. His face was contorted into a mask of fear and revulsion. His breathing sped up and small moaning noises broke the near silence of the night.

"Should I – should I wake him?" Harry worried.

"Let him wake up on his own. See how he handles it." Hermione told him.

Draco jolted, and his arms flew up to push against Harry.

"Mmmn – No, no. Stop, no." He murmured.

Harry frowned. Draco seemed to be in serious pain.

"Don't touch me, please!" Draco whimpered.

"Alright, this is enough." Harry shifted, waving away Hermione's staying hand. "No, Hermione. He's not going through this just so you have something to record."

"Harry, be careful, that's really –" Hermione attempted to intervene.

"Draco." Harry said, moving his hands to Draco's shoulders and lightly shaking the boy.

"No! No, no, no, no, _no_!" Draco twitched and shuddered, writhing against Harry's grip frantically. With his final high pitched protestation, his grey eyes flew open, darting about, not taking anything in, his breath racing with his heart.

"Draco! Draco, are you alright? Breathe." Harry murmured in soothing tones. His hands rubbed lightly over Draco's shoulders, sending instinctual shivers through the boy.

"No, no." Draco shuddered and shivered, repeating his words like a mantra. As realisation slowly dawned on him that he was no longer dreaming, embarrassment flooded his cheeks with a sanguine blush. Briefly catching Harry's worried and desperate gaze, Draco ducked his head and hid it in Harry's chest, avoiding the piercing green, remembering how it had pierced his dream.

"Shhhh." Harry warmly stroked Draco's back, feeling a perverse delight as he felt the wings twitch under Draco's skin. "It's ok. It was a dream. You're safe now."

Draco relaxed under Harry's comforting hands, curled around his torso. The tingling rush of Veela magic washed through his body, and he felt the tell-tale, wet trickling feeling that signalled an accidental brush of skin on skin contact. Harry's hand had nudged against the nape of Draco's neck, and the cool wave of magic shot straight to his shoulder blades.

Draco felt a moment of panic; he was wearing a thick wool coat, several layers of fabric beneath it, all very durable, sewn together with permanence charms. If his wings were to unsheathe themselves now, they would have to tear through all the layers of fabric, in an exceedingly painful fashion before basking in the open air.

Draco scurried off Harry and fumbled with his coat buttons, the trickling feeling had not yet subsided, although Harry had not touched him since.

Harry gasped, and Draco's hands stilled on his buttons. Blinking, they both realised what Ron and Hermione hadn't.

"Geez, Malfoy. Keep your shirt on!" Ron exclaimed.

"Harry, did you do something?" Hermione queried hesitantly.

Harry's eyes were wide as he continued to stare at Draco.

"I touched his neck." Harry replied.

Ron blinked in bewilderment. Hermione's mouth shifted to form a tiny 'o'.

"The wings." Hermione murmured.

There was a terse silence.

"Well, this is marvellous!" Hermione celebrated. Clapping and moving to Draco, she moved to pull him into a hug, but drew back at the look she received.

"The wings didn't come out?" Ron pondered.

"They were meant to." Harry frowned, uncertain at this new turn of magic.

"Does this mean the bond is normal now?" Draco asked, an edge to his voice that Harry had never heard before. It sounded optimistically dreadful.

There was another loaded pause. Hermione answered.

"Well, it must be."

Draco took this as confirmation, straightened his clothes out and picked his bag up off the floor, packing his assembled miscellany into it. He swung the bag over his shoulder.

"Hey, where are you going?" Harry questioned incredulously.

"Back." Draco intoned.

"Back to Slytherin?" Hermione queried.

"Yes." Draco replied, his voice monotonous. "I should have been back hours ago. Pansy's already left, correct?"

"Yes, half an hour ago." Hermione offered timidly.

There was no outward aggression to Malfoy's words, but a fearsome energy powered his movements. It seemed as though his disdain was made tangible.

Draco moved wordlessly to the ladder, sinking down its steps. Harry scrambled to his feet, followed closely by Ron and Hermione. He followed Draco down the ladder, talking as he went.

"I'll go with you. It's safer that way."

"I can make it to my own dorm without you Potter." Draco retorted caustically.

"It's three o'clock in the morning. You aren't going out alone."

"Well, I'm not going with you."

"Fine, I'll go with you." Harry replied stubbornly.

They reached the bottom of the ladder and Draco stalked off into the night air.

"Go to your own dorm Potter. You aren't coming to mine." Draco called out over his shoulder.

"I won't be waking up with you, git. I'll just be seeing you off." Harry snapped in return, the nature of his comment both branding and strengthening something inside him. He had woken up with Draco, as a matter of fact, and this left Harry's cheeks stinging at the memory.

"You've seen me, goodbye." Draco replied tersely.

Hermione and Ron tumbled down the ladder and hurried after the two fighting boys, struggling to keep pace.

"Draco, it's really in your best interests to have Harry see you off. It's very late, and we don't really know who could be in the halls, or in the dorms." Hermione fussed.

"I make my way through the dorms everyday Granger. I do not suddenly need a consort." Draco sneered.

"You were drugged today!" Harry exclaimed, outraged at the mere memory.

"Yesterday!" Draco stressed. "It is Friday, the day that usually comes after Thursday, Potter. Old news."

"What the – you are so fucking infuriating!" Harry spluttered angrily.

"Harry, calm down." Hermione urged.

"But he is!" Harry enthused. The influence of the tea removed Harry's memories of their not-so-infuriating time together.

"Yeah, he kinda is." Ron chipped in, still a tad sore and jealous that the Veelic blonde had kissed his girlfriend the other day.

"Fine!" Draco spun on his heel to face the flustered Gryffindors. "I know I'm 'infuriating', and if I bother you so much, then just piss off and leave me alone!"

"You know we can't do that –"Hermione began.

"Oh, yes you can!" A rumbling voice called out from across the lawn. It seemed the argument between the boys had travelled, as from across the lawn by the castle gate, Blaise Zabini stormed anxiously towards the night time wanderers, with a dishevelled and tired looking Pansy Parkinson in tow.

"Blaise, if you don't stop yelling I think I just might die." Pansy whinged as she followed the Persian, her usually pristine hair looking remarkably tousled. She wore flannelette pyjamas and a thick woollen robe. Blaise was covered in his school cloak, the fabric flaring out behind him as he strode to the quartet.

"Draco, what the fuck were you thinking? You were drugged –"

"Blaise." Draco held his hands up pleasingly.

"-You were drugged by those little sicko fuckers this morning, spent the better part of the day locked in the Veela room for your own safety. From what I hear from Pansy you had to puke your guts out just to get over that potion, then you go and do the one thing that could possibly fuck you up further today and get hammered on your freakish voodoo apple tea, _on an empty stomach_! I mean, what the fuck, Draco?"

Blaise's rant was met with apprehension and mild approval from the onlookers.

"Blaise, I know." Draco merely said calmly. "You don't have to tell me."

"Apparently I do." Blaise seethed, continuing his rant. "If you were aware of this before, then maybe you wouldn't have gone off, unprotected, to drink with a bunch of random Gryffindors!"

"I had Pansy with me." Draco pointed to the girl accusingly.

"Oh, great idea that was. Bring little miss alcohol to a drink up as your guardian. Did that slip your mind, or was that intentional?" Blaise scowled.

Hermione gave Pansy an odd look, and the Slytherin girl explained herself.

"It's his fault entirely. I avoid the blame here." She grinned.

"Oh, it's not that easy Pans. I still hold you responsible for him." Blaise crossed his arms, the group now standing at an impasse by the walls of the castle.

"Hey, he bribed me with clothes and nosh." Pansy pointed an accusing finger back at Draco. "He knows I have a weakness for the sauce."

"I did not bribe you with anything!" Draco exclaimed.

"You gave me the scarf, the one with Demiguise fur in it!" Pansy retaliated.

"I also gave one to Granger, that doesn't count." Draco poked his tongue out at the girl, who poked her tongue back.

"This is Demiguise fur?" Hermione gushed. "This is extremely rare! And expensive! I can't have this."

"Well, I'm not taking it back." Draco sniffed disdainfully.

"See, and he bribed Granger too! Just so she'd let him go!" Pansy announced shrilly.

"I did not bribe anyone. It's your own fault, all of you!" Draco declared, stomping his foot to the ground.

"No Draco. It's your fault. You decided you'd go gallivanting off to drink inebriating tea with Potter, and you always get your way." Blaise intoned bitterly.

"That's not – "Harry started, frowning now the conversation had turned to him.

"I can assure you, Blaise that I don't always get my way, but since you insist it's true, how about a little less yelling from you, hmmm?" Draco replied snippily.

"I came all the way down here to bring you back to our room because I was worrying myself into a right spell over you. I thought you'd been kidnapped, or drugged again, or raped by some sycophant." Blaise steamed.

"Well, I'm fine, so let it go already." Draco huffed.

"You're not fine!" Blaise stressed. "You're out here at three in the night stumbling around with Potter!"

"I was just going to take him back to your dorms now." Harry stated, agitated.

"Oh, I see how it is." Blaise snarled. "Going to go back to our dorms with Potter, were you?"

"_I'm not going to go anywhere with Potter!"_ Draco shrieked, stomping his foot on the ground again. "I don't want to be anywhere near Potter, I want to get the fuck away from Potter. I want Potter to leave me alone and _stop fucking messing with me!"_ Draco's words were directed at Blaise, but partway through he had turned his fierce eyes on Harry and directed his tirade at him.

There was an odd moment when it seemed the whole forest had gone silent, the lingering pitch of Draco's shriek echoing throughout the woods.

Harry gaped, dumbstruck at Draco's vehement rejection of him. He was sure that Draco hadn't hated him earlier in the day, and certainly not throughout the week. Where had this come from?

"Draco." Hermione broke the silence. "What did you dream about?"

All the colour seemed to drain from Draco's face once Hermione vocalised her intuitive leap.

Pansy then realised soon after, gushing and grabbing onto Draco's sleeve. "Oh Gods, Draco. What did you dream about, you have to tell me. Is it important?"

Draco shook her off and hastily retreated to stand next to Blaise, who was watching him with a curious expression on his face.

"Both so bloody insensitive." Ron could be heard mumbling.

"Did you dream about Potter?" Pansy pressed.

Again, Draco said nothing, and Blaise looked carefully at Harry, a calculating gleam in his eye.

"You did, didn't you?" Blaise asked, his voice turning softer. "You always do."

"No." Draco protested, staring balefully at Blaise, shaking his head slightly. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh, but you should talk about it Draco." Hermione chipped in, still holding her quill eagerly. "It helps once you talk about these things."

"I don't want to talk about it." Draco repeated, a sliver of anger slipping into his voice.

"Once you just get it out, you can forget it. It doesn't bother you after, honestly." Hermione continued.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Draco yelled from his place of relative safety from behind his Persian friend. "And even if I did want to, what makes you think I'd tell a prying little mudblood like yourself?"

Another terse silence befell the group.

"What did you call her?" Ron growled, taking a menacing step forward.

Draco said nothing, his pride preventing him. He continued to stare defiantly at the Gryffindors before him, intent on creating a wedge between them.

"I only wanted to help." Hermione said in a quiet voice.

Pansy frowned and took in the frazzled faces of the students. Raising a pacifying hand, she addressed them.

"Look, everyone's just a little tired, so maybe we should all go to bed, ok?"

Blaise jumped on the opportunity. "Good idea. So, I'll take our favourite Veela this way, and you all go your own way. Understand?"

"He should apologise." Ron said firmly.

The Slytherins blinked at him in bewilderment. There was an unspoken rule; never expect a Slytherin to apologise.

"Are you mad Weasley?" Pansy spluttered.

"No. He should apologise. He's got no right to be a git after how good Hermione's been to him." Ron challenged the Slytherins in his gaze.

"I said I don't want to tell her. I don't have to tell her anything." Draco hissed defensively.

"Not about that." Ron scowled. "You can't call her _that_, got it?"

Draco laughed hysterically. "What? Mudblood? I've called her much worse today, I can assure you."

Ron turned to Hermione for confirmation, an agitated glint in his eye.

"True, but he was under the effects of that potion. You weren't yourself." Hermione reasoned. "It wasn't your fault you said those things. I'm sure you didn't mean them."

"See Weasley, it's not my fault. I can do what I want." Draco taunted.

"Alright, hot stuff. Let's stop yelling at the Gryffindorks and go to bed." Blaise said soothingly, putting his hand on the small of Draco's back.

Upon seeing this closeness, Harry took a possessive step forward and then froze, seeming to remember himself. Behind him, Ron and Hermione were having a whispered argument.

"I know it's rude, but we aren't going to get anything out of him tonight." Hermione insisted.

"You can't just brush it off. He doesn't need more reason to act like a total tosser." Ron rebutted.

"I'm not giving him a reason, I'm just saying we can't make him apologise. It's not like you can force him."

Ron's eyes lit up with a cunning ingenuity. "Yes we can." He murmured.

Harry was still frowning at the hand on Draco's back, an inner struggle composing his features so. Maybe he was being a little obsessed with Malfoy. Ron and Hermione had been saying it all the time. But even so, Zabini shouldn't be touching him. No one should be touching Draco, himself excepted. Ah, but Harry couldn't, not after ... He needed to make space between himself and the blonde, after all, wasn't that what Draco was doing?

"Malfoy, apologise to Hermione." Ron said in a demanding voice.

Draco, who was being led away by his concerned and tired Slytherin friends turned indignantly at this point.

"Fuck you Weasley. You can't tell me what to do."

"No." Ron said with a triumphant smirk. "But Harry can."

Draco's eyes narrowed viciously at the redhead, then he turned his gaze on Harry, who wore a thoroughly shocked expression. It seemed he was equally indignant as Draco.

Well, Draco thought, this should be easy then.

Draco let out a bark of vicious laughter. "Potter? Order me? Not likely."

"Just do it Harry. He's being a right prat. Someone's got to tell him to stop." Ron urged his friend.

Draco strode forward, shadowed by Pansy and Blaise. "Potter's not going to say anything, are you Potter?"

"Come on Harry. He insulted Hermione –"

"And what, his Gryffindor loyalty is going to make him step in on her behalf? Going to be chivalrous for the little mudblood, are you?" Draco sneered. "Pathetic is what you are. Absolutely pathetic. If you care so much about your little girlfriend Weasel, you'd do something yourself, instead of hiding behind the skirts of Wonder boy here."

A muscle in Harry's jaw twitched.

"Lay off Malfoy. Just get over yourself and say you're sorry." Ron replied.

"I don't apologise." Draco said haughtily.

"Come on Draco. Is it really worth it?" Blaise queried.

"No, Weasley's aren't worth anything." Draco sniffed.

"Malfoy." Harry said warningly.

"What? What? Going to tell me off? Going to give me an order?" He snapped, glaring at Harry, his face a foot away from the Gryffindor.

"I might in a minute." Harry said tersely, the muscle in his jaw twitching.

Draco might be a Veela, and he might be Harry's charge to protect, but he definitely could not be expected to get away with such rudeness to his friends. This was a full on fight, and Harry felt the sort of anger for the blonde that he hadn't felt since before the bond. He willed himself to remain calm, staring angrily back into Draco's piercing grey eyes with a fierce intensity.

They stared like that for a while, neither saying a thing to the other, the standoff between them turning into somewhat of a staring competition. Finally Draco recognised something in Harry's gaze, tipped his head imperiously and sneered at the boy.

"You wouldn't dare." He hissed.

Harry met his narrowed gaze and Draco turned back to his friends with a disdainful look back.

"You don't own me. Stay away from me, Potter."

He stalked back to his friends, and they turned to walk back to the castle. The muscle in Harry's jaw jumped again as Zabini wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulder's and Parkinson wrapped her arms around his waist, both of them leering back at Harry. Zabini deliberately caught Harry's eye and in that moment of eye contact Harry caught the miniscule winning smirk in the Persian boy's face.

That tipped Harry over.

Ron was still fuming, and Hermione was clutching at his arm, soothing him softly. Neither noticed Harry's clenched hands as he stared at the retreating Slytherins, one last bout of one-up-man-ship seizing him.

"Apologise." Harry said in a loud voice.

The retreating figures froze, and a minute mumble could be heard, followed by a startled squeak as Draco clamped his hands over his mouth. His shoulders were tense and raised, and Harry could only see the back of his frozen figure, muffling his apology behind his hands and defying Harry still.

Something primal seized Harry then, and whether it was chivalry or vengeance Harry couldn't tell.

"I didn't quite catch that." He drawled, languishing in the power he held over his rival, this power that he had held in check for so long.

"Harry." Ron exclaimed in an approving and awed voice. Hermione and he stared at Harry in surprise.

"Apologise." Harry repeated. "Apologise to Hermione."

Again came the muffled cry from across the lawn, Draco's hands still covering his mouth. The sound was a muffled. "Mrrph Mrrphe" followed by a wretched gasp. The Slytherins were leaning in, comforting their friend with assuring touches, looking startled and worried. They drew their wands and whirled around to face Harry.

"Stop it!" Pansy squealed.

"Stop it right now." Blaise demanded.

Harry lazily drew his wand in response, as did Ron and Hermione. The sounds of hooting owls and rustling leaves dominated the landscape.

"Turn around and apologise to Hermione." Harry said slowly, demanding it of Draco, after weeks of manipulation and avoidance.

Draco's shoulders shuddered, before his legs swung him around and placed him standing in front of a startled and wary Hermione. Draco was breathing heavily, his whole body was shaking and his eyes were glowing silver. He seemed to be not so much breathing the air as gulping it down. Whatever he was doing, it seemed to take a lot of effort. A strained "I'm sorry" slipped his lips before his hand clamped down on his mouth again, a look of despair and humiliation accenting his eerily glowing eyes.

Blaise and Pansy wore identical expressions of horror, seeing a Malfoy being forced to apologise to a mudblood.

"Good." Harry said, crossing his arms stubbornly, refusing to see the toll his command had taken on the blonde Veela. "Let that be a lesson to you."

Having closed his eyes while he nodded in satisfaction, Harry completely missed the fist that came flying at his face. It hit with a sickening crunch.

"I HATE YOU!" Draco screamed his face livid and tinged with the pink Malfoy blush. "I hate you, I hate you_, I hate you_!"

Harry stared up, his eyes wide and his hand cradling his bloody nose. Draco's punch had knocked him to the floor and he could only stare up, astounded as Draco paced and continued his ranting.

"I hate your fucking face; I hate your fucking existence! Just leave me the fuck alone and stop messing with my head!" He railed, dragging his fingers through his hair in frustration.

He aimed a kick that hit Harry square in the shin.

"Ow!" Harry moaned, glaring furiously at the blonde and cradling his leg now.

"Shut up." Draco growled, then marched angrily back to his friends, muttering a harried, "Come on" and stalking back to the castle with them. Ron and Hermione had knelt down to tend to Harry, but Harry still stared, gob struck at the retreating white blonde figure.

"What the hell?" Harry murmured.

Hermione tilted Harry's head and muttered a quick healing spell for his nose. Kneeling down, she did the same for his leg.

"That was incredible mate." Ron said, in awe. "You should have seen his ferrety face. He looked like he was going to cry."

"Oh no." Harry whispered, realising what he had just done. The adrenaline had worn off, and now he just felt sick. He couldn't believe he had just ordered Draco to do something so trivial.

"I appreciate the effort Harry, but I'm not entirely sure if that was the right thing to do." Hermione said as she finished her ministrations on Harry's leg with a prim tap of her wand.

"I shouldn't have done it. I really shouldn't have done it." Harry said in a hollow voice.

"Are you kidding?" Ron said. "That was brilliant!"

"No, I shouldn't have done it. God, he's going to be so mad at me." Harry lamented.

"He deserved it." Ron raised his orange eyebrows sceptically. "He had it coming to him, especially after saying all those nasty things about us. He had no reason to wake up and be a git to us."

"No, think about it for a minute Ron." Hermione pondered. "He was only rude like that once he _woke up_. His dream made him act like that. It must be his dream."

"His dream?" Harry echoed vacantly.

"Are you sure? I mean, think about what Parkinson said, how he bribed her to let him out, how he wasn't meant to be around other students. Maybe he was still volatile. He could have just been manipulating us all along." Ron said conspiratorially.

"I don't think he was." Hermione replied. "It wasn't his idea to give me the scarf. It was Pansy's. He just went along with it. And Pansy took the clothes he 'bribed' her with herself. He didn't really seem to care; I think he just wanted to go see the game. To get out for a bit."

"Well, he didn't see much of the game." Ron grumbled. "He brought his voodoo tea and got us all drunk off our faces."

"He had a horrible day Ron. We keep thinking that he just brushes this stuff off, but maybe it really affected him. Maybe he wanted to forget who he was, or what he was for an evening. Maybe the tea was his way of forgetting, of letting go." Hermione puzzled the question further.

"And ..." Harry started hesitantly. "Do you think his dream was about me? Is that why he was so angry all of a sudden?"

"Perhaps." Hermione replied. "If he had a bad dream with you in it, it may go some way to explaining his behaviour."

"Because we both sort of tried to make some space between us tonight." Harry said, putting pieces together. "I mean, yesterday morning, I couldn't be more obsessed with him, but this morning we were sort of pushing each other away."

"Did you dream about him too?" Hermione asked Harry calmly.

"Yes." Harry said. "And it was awful, and scary, and it made me think I shouldn't be around him anymore."

"Do you want to tell me about it?" She asked tentatively.

Harry gave her a weak smile. "Not just yet."

The trio got to their feet and started walking through the castle corridors, making their path to the Gryffindor tower.

"Ok, so that was a complete mess." Ron said jovially. "Note to self, never drink that tea shit again. Especially not with Slytherins or Veela."

"But the bond is normal now." Hermione said. "There should be less of an impact with his Veela characteristics now."

"The bond is normal." Harry bemoaned. "Now he'll never talk to me."

"Suck it up mate. Perhaps you're better off." Ron clapped his friend on the shoulder cheerfully, quite happy that he was now set of the Veela boy.

"Shut it you. Just 'cause you don't like him." Harry grumbled, shoving his friend lightly.

"I don't think he'll be rid of you so easily Harry." Hermione pointed out. "In every case of this bonding spell it enforces some kind of continual dependence on the bond mate. He'll still need you."

"Because of the magic. God, I hate it. It's like slavery. I wouldn't blame him if he did hate me." Harry said miserably.

"Hey mate, don't be like that. It's not your fault." Ron said, patting his friend on the back, his voice a more comforting tone.

"Why did Dumbledore even give me the bond in the first place? One of his friends could have held the bond. I'm sure he'd be much happier with Pansy, or even Zabini, that berk." Harry frowned pointedly. He still didn't like how close the two Slytherins were to Draco. "They would go for something like that."

"I think Dumbledore was right not choosing them. Even I can see that it would be a bad idea." Ron said sagely.

"Why?" Harry puzzled.

"Well, it's obvious that they're both mad for him. They are very 'close' for friends, and I think if they had the bond, they'd sort of get obsessed, and Malfoy would end up a kept man." Ron winced as he reached his conclusion.

"Oh." Harry nodded.

"Its better that the bond is with you. At least you give him the space he needs, and you don't order him about, er ... much anyway." Hermione finished.

"I shouldn't have done it. I don't know why I did it. I guess I got carried away." Harry frowned to himself, then looked up at Hermione. "Uh, not that I, you know, condone how he was towards you. That wasn't right, and uh, if he wasn't magically forced to, I would have told him to apologise anyway." Harry explained in his fractured and harried style.

"It's alright." Hermione said. "He was tired, you were tired. I am really tired, actually. I think we've only got three hours to catch a bit of sleep."

They turned to reach the portrait hole.

"Right, well then." Ron said, and then spoke the password. "_Doxy eggs_."

"Don't you doxy eggs me." The Fat Lady chided. "You shouldn't be up this late. You're lucky you get any doxy eggs at all."

"Yeah, yeah." Ron waved his hand and pushed the portrait hole open, ignoring the Fat Lady's diatribe as the trio stepped through to the Gryffindor common room.

"So. Night then." Ron said and gave a tiny wave to Hermione.

"Night." She said in return. "Get some sleep, both of you."

"Will do." Harry nodded.

Hermione turned and disappeared up the stairs to the girls dormitories. Ron watched her go and once she stepped out of view, he turned to face Harry.

"Right then." He said, and looked awkwardly at Harry's morose face for a moment, before pacing to the boy's dorms himself. Harry followed, his mind still swimming with issues of doubt, guilt and the overwhelming power he held over one Draco Malfoy.

Without exchanging another word, Harry and Ron slid into their respective beds and turned the lights off, moving silently so as not to wake up their hung-over roommates.

As Harry closed the curtains and closed his eyes, snuggling under the thick and heavy covers of his warm Gryffindor bed, he tried to remember the good part of his dream earlier.

How sublime it felt to move so closely to Draco, to feel the blonde receptive to his touch beneath him, to feel him rise to meet Harry's lips in embrace after embrace.

Then with a sudden flash that sent a jolt of terror to Harry's turbulent mind he saw it again. The fearful, hurt and terrified expression on the blonde's face as Harry pulled away. The regret that danced in those grey, silvery eyes. The pain and the hurt and rejection.

Shivering, Harry opened his eyes and stared desperately at the canopy above his bed, willing the image away from his retinas. But it seemed burned there, irrefutable evidence of what would happen should Harry give in to his desires.

He could only hurt the pliant Veela. And that is why he should stay away.


	23. Chapter 22

Keeping up with Draco's stormy moods was a real test of perseverance, Pansy thought, as she darted after her friend behind the curtains of his lavish poster bed.

"Oh, is Draco back?" Theo sat up and rubbed his eyes, after seeing the flash of silver and blonde sweep into the dorm room.

"Fuck off, Theo." Came the terse reply as Draco disappeared into the canopy of his bed without a backwards glance.

"I am back Theo, thanks for asking. You go back to sleep now, don't stay up for me. And here's a goodnight kiss before you go." Theo held the sarcastic conversation with himself and pulled his blankets back around him.

"He's had a tough night." Blaise explained hurriedly as he changed into his pyjamas.

"I know. I know when I'm not wanted." Theo grumbled, and then shut the curtains on his bed.

Pansy slipped into the confines of Draco's curtains and shimmed up the bed, to where Draco was hiding, the covers pulled over his head. Pansy could feel him shaking through the fabric, betraying his tears and rage to his friend.

She gently pulled the covers back from over his head and began to soothingly run her fingers through Draco's hair, petting him and making comforting cooing noises to calm her friend. He buried his face deeper into his pillows, hiding from her as she continued to stroke his hair.

Blaise bounced through the curtains, his bare chest and low riding silk trousers barely illuminated in the dull light.

"What does he need?" He quickly asked. Pansy looked from him, back to Draco for a moment, taking in Blaise's bare chest and hopeful expression, then replied.

"Space. You go back to bed Blaise. He doesn't want an audience."

"But –" Blaise spluttered, wanting to be there for Draco.

"Trust me Blaise. This is a one on one thing. You'll have your time later. This requires a female touch."Pansy raised her perfectly plucked eyebrow, daring Blaise to disagree. Whenever Pansy pulled out the 'female touch' card, it meant she was not to be challenged.

Blaise's shoulders slumped and he retreated from the bed, closing and sealing the curtains behind him as he went. Pansy noted this, and cast a quick silencing charm on the curtains to keep their conversation private.

She turned back to Draco and stroked his hair in earnest, making shushing noises and edging closer to him. She followed Blaise's example and rolled up the sleeves of her pyjamas, exposing more skin for Draco to touch.

"Female touch." Draco croaked, a trace of amusement lighting his strangled tone.

"Yeah, well, you need it baby." Pansy shimmied under the covers with Draco, her flannel pyjamas brushing against Draco's silk ones.

"Pans." Draco murmured, and pulled her into him, ducking his head against her neck. She unbuttoned the top few buttons, folding the top down to expose her collarbone. She offered him skin contact, and he took it.

"Oh Draco." Pansy sighed. "What are we going to do with you?"

"Why?" Draco moaned. "Why Potter? Why does he get to do this? Why him?"

"Because Dumbledore's a sadistic bastard, honey." She tucked her chin over Draco's head, his face nestled in her neck.

"It could have been anyone. It could have been Blaise, or you, or Theo, God forbid."

"Hey, Potter's not so bad. He's been good all this time."

"Except for now. He went and ruined it."

"Well." Pansy paused. "You were a bit rude."

Draco stilled and Pansy could feel his face form a frown.

"You were. You kind of, pushed him, a bit far."

"Pansy?"

"I only mean, well, you didn't have to insult everyone there."

Draco shifted guiltily on Pansy's shoulder and rolled over on the bed, turning away from her.

"But you get like that after drinking, I understand." Pansy placated him, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"No, it wasn't – I didn't mean –"Draco protested in a small voice. "I – it was my dream."

"It was, wasn't it honey? I thought so." Pansy cuddled up to him, and carved her chin to Draco's shoulder.

"I don't want to talk about it." He murmured.

"You should though, some time." Pansy whispered. "It helps, it really does."

Draco turned his face to the pillow, away from Pansy's. Her breath drifted in hot waves upon the shell of his ear, and he couldn't hide his shiver.

Pansy smiled at this and pressed herself closer to him, prodding her manicured fingers onto the muscles in Draco's back. She could feel the simmering magic of the Veelic wings under his skin, and running her hands over his shoulder blades she could make out brittle thin bones and bowed tendons. They felt delicate, like the wings of a sparrow.

Pansy knew this was as close as she'd get to touching Draco's wings, and she languished in the sensation. If she were to touch the wings when spread she would hurt her friend, and as bitter as she sometimes felt to him, for rejecting him, for leaving her longing and treating her as ever the friend and nothing more, she couldn't ever hurt him.

"Draco." Pansy sighed. She felt him shiver again, and the dull light in the bed seemed to radiate from his body. "I tell you what. You can have as much of my time, as much of my company as you need until you feel better, ok?"

He said nothing, and the silence of their breathing sounded through the bed.

"Forget about Potter." She murmured against his neck.

"I can't." Draco said quietly, his voice cracking in his reply. Pansy could feel him shivering again and she wrapped her arms around his torso.

He turned into her embrace and broke down.

"I – I can't. I can't forget. It's like he's always there. I can't because I close my eyes and he's there, and I don't know anymore. I could hate him before, but now he's too close. And I don't know, I can't see if it's me or the bond doing this. If it's him doing this to me. I can't – I don't know. I don't know if I'm meant to feel like this –"

"Shhh, shhh baby."

"I don't know. I just don't know. It's like because I don't know, I can't make up my mind. If I knew it was me I wouldn't care about these other things. Just the whole, mortal enemies, wrong sides of a war sort of thing. But this –"

"Babe." Pansy moved backwards to catch Draco's eye. "What are you saying? Are you – are you saying you're falling for Potter?"

"I've fell and hit the bottom Pans." Draco croaked, looking morosely down through his wet blonde lashes.

Pansy blinked in shock. It was like a bombshell that Draco would ever admit his feelings for Potter. Pansy had expected a near constant denial from the boy, continuing on throughout the chasm of his school days and ending only on his deathbed. Certainly it was a grim image, but Draco could hold a grudge like this. He held one against Potter since their first day at school together. There was a time when he held a grudge against Pansy for calling him a girl, but that hadn't lasted as long, being that they were seven at the time. He even forgave her for that. It was rejection he abhorred.

"W-Why? Why? Is it just the bond? Is that it?" Pansy spluttered.

"I wanted it to be the bond." Draco said quietly and thoughtfully. "But I don't think it is anymore."

"You don't think –"Pansy trailed off, dumbstruck.

"The bond is normal now Pans. Potter touched me and nothing happened. So why hasn't it stopped?" Draco pondered his voice desperate and hitching.

"Why hasn't what stopped?" Pansy asked apprehensively.

"It's like, every time he walks into the room, everything stops." Draco said in a low voice. "It's like every time he looks at me, he's never looked at anything else. It's like I can't breathe because my heart is beating so fast it's crushing my lungs. I don't know what's happening to me Pans, but it's not just the bond anymore."

Pansy frowned slightly, a recommendation of a good hospital that would fix Draco's problem bit back from the tip of her tongue. "How do you know this?"

"I – it's just, I've been noticing things. Like in potions when Snape kicked us out, and how he always came to exchanges after that. I started noticing things I liked. I got a bit obsessive, actually."

"And how do you know it wasn't the bond making you obsessive?"

Draco blinked, puzzled. "How you know it wasn't just me though?"

"Well, how do you know it wasn't the bond?" Pansy exclaimed. "It's a circular argument Draco. So it comes down to you either do or you don't."

"Well, how am I supposed to know? I don't see anyone else rushing to take up the bond? Just Potter. Someone do something so I can know if I'm right or not!" Draco stressed.

"You want someone else to take the bond?" Pansy peered down at him.

"No. Maybe. I just want to know if it's real or magic. It's like he's the Veela, Pans. There's like this allure, and it's confusing me." Draco confessed.

"Draco, he just ordered you to apologise to a mudblood." Pansy said in a low, bitter voice.

"Yeah, well, I did push him, apparently." Draco raised a blonde eyebrow, parroting Pansy's words back to her.

Pansy frowned. "Fine." She said. "Love Potter. What do I care."

"Merlin Pans. I don't love him." Draco shook his head. "We've barely done anything together. You know, not including exchanges."

"Have you done things in exchanges then?" Pansy asked deviously, her voyeurism flaring up again.

"Just once. It wasn't really much of a thing anyway." Draco said, blushing under Pansy's new scrutiny.

"Well, how can you love him if the things you do aren't proper things?" Pansy prodded.

"Firstly, I don't love him. I may have ... fallen for him ... somewhat."

Pansy pressed her lips together but refrained from commenting.

"And, well, things are different with the bond. A touch for you and me may be like this ..." Draco trailed his fingers across Pansy's collarbone lightly. Pansy held her breath as she felt the soft touch to her skin.

"But with the bond, it feels a million times more intense. It's like he's not touching my skin, he's touching my bones and my nerves and even something deeper. It's different with you and me, Pans. But with Potter it's ... wow." Draco explained, closing his eyes and sighing.

Pansy shivered. Draco thought a touch shared between them was average and benign, but he underestimated his capacity as a Veela. Every touch he shared with Pansy and Blaise was pure pleasure for them. That was why this new regime of using skin contact as comfort was so appealing to them. Why Blaise was so bouncy and bare-chested earlier. Pansy felt it too, when she cuddled up to Draco, when she exposed her skin to him. It was an addictive, pleasurable rush. Each touch sent tiny shimmers of electricity into Pansy's skin, and left her wanting more.

"You may be a little hasty presuming that this doesn't feel good Draco." Pansy commented wryly, flashing him a sheepish smile.

"It doesn't feel good for me." Draco said tactlessly.

"It feels bloody good for me though." Pansy pouted.

"It would feel good for me if you were Potter." Draco continued blithely.

"Why? Because of the touch? Or because it is Potter? Because you know it would give you the answer of whether or not you like Potter or the bond."

"But Pans, I like both. That's why it's so confusing. If you were to touch me, and make me feel all tingly, sure I'd like it. Who wouldn't like it? But I just always picture Potter doing that, can't you see?"

"No Draco. I can't see." Pansy pushed herself away from Draco and propped herself up on her elbow. "Could you see yourself, gushing romantically like this over Potter in September? Could you?"

"Well, no." Draco blinked. "But things change."

"What, like magical mind altering bonds of obedience?" Pansy scathingly muttered.

Draco propped himself on his elbow and sat staring at Pansy's disgruntled face opposite him.

"I don't get what your problem is. When this thing first started, you were all for me and Potter getting together."

"Because it was funny!" Pansy exclaimed. "Because it was farfetched and ridiculous and it got you in a right snit. Because it would never happen!"

"Wait, what?" Draco frowned.

"I was winding you up when I said it Draco. Of course I don't want you with Potter. Nobody does."

"Why are you saying this? This is supposed to cheer me up? You're meant to be comforting me; you're doing a shit job Pansy." Draco scolded her.

"I don't care if I'm doing a shit job. I'm not going to lie to you to make you feel better about this." Pansy scoffed.

Draco huffed and looked away, when he looked back to Pansy his face was set in a determined frown.

"Call Blaise in here then. I don't have to talk to you." Draco demanded.

"Do you think Blaise will take this any better? He hates Potter. He's been jealous of Potter since the bludger bender. He's been Potter's main obstacle for weeks. Why do you think you and Potter haven't done proper 'things'?"

"We haven't done proper 'things' because ... because..." Draco searched for a response.

"Because Blaise wouldn't let you. Exactly. So what makes you think I would let you either?" Pansy shifted on the bed and sat against the headboard.

"Why not? Why? Do you not approve, or something?"

"Draco, I'm just saying, and I can probably speak for Blaise here too. We don't want you going off with Potter just because of the bond. Because the bond will make you think Potter's the only person you can go with."

"But I can't go with anyone else. They all go crazy if I have sex with them." Draco mirrored Pansy, and drew up into a similar sitting position.

"Who told you that?" Pansy asked curiously.

"Granger." Draco grunted in reply.

"Well, fine, maybe sex will drive people crazy. That doesn't mean you can't get off with anyone." Pansy pointed out stubbornly.

"Pans!" Draco protested prudishly. Pansy tended to be extremely frank, something that disturbed the blonde at first, for he had no experience of this frankness at home, having lived a highly sheltered life.

"No, I mean it Draco. God, you're not a monk. Just have a little fun for a bit. Just with other people, so you can be sure about this Potter thing." Pansy said in relatively toned down terms, keeping the language PG for Draco's benefit.

"I haven't done anything with Potter to be sure about." Draco insisted through gritted teeth.

"Well, from what I hear, your dreams are pretty colourful." Pansy said with a sideways smirk.

"Pansy." Draco growled, blushing slightly.

"And I usually can hear them, they're so fucking loud."

"Stop it." Draco nudged her with his elbow, an easy thing to do as they sat practically shoulder to shoulder at the head of the bed.

"Emphasis on the fucking." Pansy finished with a cattish grin.

"You know, for a girl who doesn't want us together, you seem to take great pleasure in the idea." Draco remarked pointedly.

"Yes, but that's different. I only want what's right for you Draco. You really think your dad will be fine with you dating The Boy Who Lived?" Pansy said with a pained expression on her face.

Draco froze up at the mention of his father.

"I'm not saying ignore him. You'll probably still see him every day, have your exchanges where things may or may not happen." Pansy said, her tone turning patronising. "Just don't limit yourself to Potter. It's beneath you Draco."

Draco sat quietly, considering Pansy's words with a small frown on his pale pointed face. His skin shimmered, faintly luminous.

The curtained shade of the bed was still dull and dim, odd frames and shadows playing over Pansy's face. She studied her friend while he pondered. She looked at the perfect lips she had looked at so often before. How often she looked at them slipped her mind.

It seemed she had been staring at Draco for years. She had him too, for that short moment in fourth year. She smiled at the memory. Draco was a brilliant dancer; the Yule Ball had been magical, especially as she felt the piercing gaze of a thousand jealous eyes and basked in the luxury. She had stayed with him after then, even as he shooed her away. And here she was, sitting in his bed with him, when no one else could.

He trusted her, a rare thing for a Malfoy to do. But Draco was a different Malfoy. He had more of his mother's kindness than one would think. He had his mother's eyes too. Her soft jaw. The feminine qualities Draco possessed made him seem soft and vulnerable. It was quite the irresistible image.

Pansy suddenly wished she was wearing something more attractive than her pastel flannel pyjamas. Something tight fitting and slinky. That seemed much more fitting for what she was about to do.

Sitting up more, Pansy shifted onto her knees and pressed her arms to Draco's shoulders. He moved accommodatingly, used to humouring whatever affectionate urges Pansy had. He barely looked at her, still gazing downwards, his fair lashes matted together with his tears from earlier. Pansy warmed to that image, and moved her face in closer, nuzzling her face to his, positioning herself over his mouth. Draco belatedly realised what she was doing, and looked up just in time for Pansy to seal her lips over his.

Draco blinked, startled. It felt just like a regular kiss to him, a kiss that was comfortless as frozen water to a starved snake. It wasn't the kiss he wanted, but it was skin contact, and for some reason Pansy wanted it.

Pansy melted into Draco's lips when she felt him acquiesce to her advance. He tipped his head back and moved responding to her movements. It felt wonderful. The Veela magic was firing her body, sending the electric tingles down into her stomach. Little flutters of electricity seemed to circle and entrap her heart. Licking a swift trail over Draco's bottom lip he obligingly opened his mouth for her seeking tongue. Pansy pressed her chest to his, swinging her flannel clad leg over Draco's hip and settling onto his lap.

Draco's hands stayed planted to the bed, but hesitantly he lifted one, unsure if he should employ it to steady himself or to steady Pansy, who seemed intent on heaving herself all over Draco's lap. She saw his hand move from the corner of her eye and snatched it, placing it on the small of her back. Draco faltered, but did not withdraw his hand, the distracting scrape of her tongue over his capturing the majority of his attention.

They stayed like that, Pansy kissing forcefully and Draco passively responding for about a minute. When Pansy draped her hand lower, playing around the drawstring of Draco's pyjamas, he pulled away.

"Pans." He said warningly.

Pansy's eyes flickered haltingly to Draco's. Her eyes were defensive and guilty, waiting for Draco to scold her for taking advantage. She was not disappointed.

"That was bad, Pans." Draco raised a chiding eyebrow. "Bad form."

"The kiss?" Pansy asked cheekily.

"The fact that it happened." Draco frowned at her. "You knew I was upset."

"Think of it as a comfort kiss then."

"It wasn't very comforting." Draco pouted.

Pansy laughed churlishly, and bounced once again of Draco's lap.

"So you didn't like it then? Methinks otherwise."

"Stop that." Draco scowled, moving to push her off. "You think I'd risk you going any more insane?"

"Oh, the sex thing?" Pansy wrinkled her nose. "It's a shame really; I'd have liked four am comfort sex."

"I'm the one who needs the comfort." Draco pushed her off his lap and she fell onto the springy bed, giggling.

"You're such a gentleman Draco. Granger was right. Draco the gentleman."

"I just don't want you lusting after me along with the rest of the unwashed masses." Draco huffed and crossed his arms. Pansy smiled a predatory smile. Draco wasn't to know, but she already lusted after him, quite prolifically.

"I need you and Blaise. I have to trust my friends." Draco finished, bringing a flicker of twisted pleasure to Pansy. He couldn't trust her, or Blaise. They were both smitten with him already. But he still needed them, and Pansy wanted to cling to that illusion. Draco would probably leave the school if he couldn't trust anyone here.

"Trust _me_ then. We don't even have to have sex Draco."

"No." Draco protested, his voice firm. "No sex. Not with you Pans."

Pansy pouted. "What, only with Potter, is that it?"

Draco paused and his face blushed, his nose turning pink. "S – sex? Pans!"

"What, like you've never thought about sex with Potter before." Pansy pursed her lips disapprovingly.

Draco said nothing, and looked anywhere but at Pansy's scornful face.

"Oh My Gosh, you innocent! You haven't, have you?"

"Shut up." Draco scowled and threw a silken pillow at his raven haired friend.

Pansy laughed gleefully. "What a baby. Do you even know how sex works with a guy?"

"Ahh, I don't want to talk about it." Draco protested covering his ears with his hands.

"Cos, if you think about the mechanics of it for a second, Drake..." Pansy trailed off suggestively.

Draco blushed red up to the roots of his hair. He grabbed the other pillow from the head of the bed and buried his face in it. Pansy squealed and buffeted Draco with her pillow, laughing and drawing him into a hug.

"Oh, you little cutie! So what, these dreams you have are just kissing then? You've never had a 'sex' sex dream about Potter?"

"Errr... no?" Draco said from behind his pillow.

"No?" Pansy prodded.

"Maybe once, my tea dream." Draco reluctantly admitted.

"AH! Your greatest desire is to engage in a thorough shagging with Potter?"

"NO!" Draco protested. "I didn't know what was going on, then it got really scary and ..." Draco trailed off, realising he was betraying too much vulnerability.

"Aww, babe." Pansy hugged him tightly. "I still can't get over how sweet you are. So these loud dreams you're having aren't 'sex' sex dreams then? Why are you so into them?"

"It's the magic Pans. He's got the magic touch!" Draco protested, and then snickered subversively.

"Ah, and what is it he touches Drakie?" Pansy giggled wickedly.

"You're a perv. Why am I friends with you?" Draco pouted and crossed his arms.

"And you're a total innocent. God, why am I friends with you?" Pansy teased good naturedly. "Slut yourself up a bit, slut – slut!"

"What did you call me?" Draco exclaimed in scandalised tones. Pansy laughed.

"So." She paused, thinking. "Are you comforted then?"

"Hmmm?" Draco queried.

"Do you feel comforted? That was my job, you know." Pansy gave him an assessing look.

"Well, I've been kissed, teased, harassed, molested." Draco ticked the events off his fingers, teasing Pansy in return.

"I did not molest you!" Pansy huffed.

"You practically raped me on the spot Pans." Draco sniffed cheekily.

"It's not rape if you want it." Pansy grinned and licked her lips suggestively.

Draco swatted her playfully and dodging her rebuff, fell back onto the bed and rearranged the cushions.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Probably far too early and far too late." Pansy replied, and cast a quick tempus charm. "Ah, we have three hours to snooze before that 7.30 alarm."

"Alarm's broken." Draco sighed, and gathered the silken blankets to his chest.

"Oh well, we have three hours to snooze until Blaise wakes us up." Pansy laughed, still chipper from the wordplay earlier. She snuggled under the covers with Draco.

"Don't rape me." He cautioned playfully, swatting her hand away as it circled his stomach.

"You wish." Pansy snickered, but kept her hands above the line of Draco's trousers.

The slow lethargy of a late night dawned on the duo, and their breathing slowed and relaxed.

"Draco?" Pansy muttered, her voice low with sleep.

"Mmm?" He replied in similarly muted tones.

"This thing with Potter, do you think it will blow over?"

"Probably not Pans." Draco murmured. "But as long as he doesn't turn into some kind of nut-job, I don't think I won't want him."

"He's already a nut-job." Pansy muttered sullenly.

"No, he's all _'Gryffindor chivalry'_ now." Draco corrected her.

"Oh." Pansy replied.

There was another sleepy silence when it seemed conversation would not continue. Then Pansy spoke again.

"Are you going to try that thing of doing things with other people?"

Draco considered it.

"Maybe." He finally replied. "But probably not."

"Why? Think Potter wouldn't let you?" Pansy mumbled, tripping over her words.

"He wouldn't like it, but that's not really why." Draco murmured.

"Why?" Pansy repeated.

"I don't want any more people becoming crazily obsessed with me." Draco clarified. "If people start thinking they have a chance, I won't hear the end of it."

"Why don't you go out with me or Blaise then?" Pansy asked innocently. "So that people can see that you're taken?"

"I'm not a snitch. You can't just take me." Draco protested.

"Oh, can't I?" Pansy teased, a grin spreading across her face as she trailed her hand over Draco's stomach, dipping low for a moment.

"Stop it." He warned her.

"Fine." She pouted. "But do you know how lonely that sounds. That way you can't be with anyone."

"I'm with people. You, Blaise, Theo." Draco listed.

"You know what I mean. I would be lonely, if I were you." Pansy said.

"I don't mind." Draco said quietly.

"You're basically depriving yourself of human contact and affection." Pansy chastised her blonde friend.

"I still have those things." Draco argued. "I'm not deprived of anything."

Pansy squeezed him around his waist, and he squeezed her wrist in response.

"I don't want you to be lonely." Pansy cooed softly, her words whispered against the back of his neck. Draco shivered.

"I don't mind." He repeated. "I can stand being lonely just for this bit if it means I don't end up hurting you all. You're like my family Pans."

Pansy paused. "So in effect, you just kissed your sister."

Draco swatted at her hand before she could begin the incest jokes. "If I recall, it was you who kissed me, sister dearest."

"You seemed to like kissing your sister." Pansy said smugly.

"I didn't like it. Probably because I see you as my sister." Draco commented.

"Liar. You were getting hard off it!" Pansy accused him.

"Well, I was thinking about Potter then, wasn't I?"

"Well, how is that supposed to make me feel good? You had to think about the Boy Who Lived to get it up while I was giving you the Pansy Parkinson kissing experience."

"Don't let it bother you Pans. Potter's just sexier than you are." Draco grinned indulgently, dutifully receiving the offended slap on the back as Pansy rolled away from him.

"Bitch."

"I'm nobody's bitch." Draco retorted.

"You'd be Potter's bitch."

Draco paled. He hadn't thought about it like that. It was disturbing that that would be the case. Draco had no doubts about who would dominate in their relationship, he only thought that he would need to be sneaky, to gather more advantages so perhaps it wouldn't come to that.

"We'll just see about that." Draco muttered to himself.

Pansy sighed loudly, then turned around to face Draco again.

"Drake?" She shook his shoulder. Obligingly he turned in the bed to face her, so now they lay on their sides, face to face.

"Drake? Not to be a downer or anything, but how are you going to handle this morning?"

"What about this morning?" Draco asked, confused.

"We have double potions with Gryffindor first thing."

"Oh." Draco replied, and seemed thoughtful.

"I know you're all 'grand revelation, maybe I love Potter' right now, but facing the facts, you did just insult him and all his pals. And he gave you a useless order. And _you_ punched him."

"Yeah." Draco nodded. "Felt good."

Pansy smiled wryly. "I'm sure it did. Back to the point, can you see that I would be hesitant to let you roll into potions, fists flying everywhere?"

"You think I'll punch him again?" Draco asked, an amused smirk trailing across his face.

"Well, we don't know if he'll be all headstrong Gryffindor, or if he'll be an honourable one."

"I'm willing to forget the order if he is." Draco said blithely, his eyes gazing far off into the distance.

"Of course you are. But do you think he will? Gryffindor's can be mightily testy defending their friends."

"Well, he already made me apologise to Granger." Draco sulked.

"Make him suffer for that one." Pansy nodded. "I wouldn't be too hasty to make it up to him if I were you."

"Well, how am I supposed to make him like me again if I don't look recalcitrant?" Draco frowned.

"Oh, I'm certain he'll forgive you. From what I can tell, Potter's whipped already. You can sulk and make a big deal over it, but emphasise your disappointment that he gave you an order, not that the order was to apologise to a mudblood. That'll keep you in command. He'll be dying to make it up to you." Pansy advised.

"How can you say all this for sure?" Draco asked her suspiciously.

"Let's say it's my incredible grasp on manipulative psychology. I know how Potter thinks, and how all men think, really, when faced with a pretty, vulnerable, innocent thing to protect. They turn to mush, pliable putty that can be easily moulded."

"That's good and all, but just back up for a moment. What did you call me?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Oh, all the innocent bullcrap?" Pansy clarified gruffly. "You're pretty Draco. You're prettier than me."

"Pretty?" Draco scoffed. "That's not a very manly adjective. Why can't I be handsome, or roughish, or dashing?"

"Honey, you're pretty. I hate to break it to you, but you're like a girl." Pansy informed Draco in her most patronising tone.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Draco pouted. "I am not a girl!"

"I know you're not a girl. I said you're like a girl." Pansy said earnestly. "Sure, you've got that manly Adam's apple and all the right junk in the trunk, but you are incredibly feminine. I meant, even looks-wise you're undoubtedly girlish."

Draco spluttered indignantly. "I – I'm not –"

"I know that's not how you see yourself, but that's how others see you. It's probably the Veela influence too. But you've got these long pretty thin fingers. God Draco, your hands are nicer than mine, what are you? A hand model?"

"I don't see how my hands attract people to me." Draco scowled.

"It's part of the package." Pansy said in an appraising voice. "Your skin is really smooth too. And white. And it's so soft and cool. You've got very attractive skin."

"What? People like me because I've got nice skin?" Draco scoffed.

"Again, part of the package. Draco, I never expected you to be modest about your glorious appearance. It's not your style." Pansy said delicately.

"Well, I hardly know what I'm meant to like about my appearance now." Draco protested. "It changes practically every time I look in a mirror. I don't see myself in me anymore."

Pansy considered this. "Poor baby. This must be hard for you. I don't even know what you're going through."

"Consider yourself lucky then." Draco commented bitterly.

"There must be good bits about being a Veela though." Pansy said, trying to cheer her friend to better spirits.

"Oh, sure. Tonnes of things."Draco complained sarcastically. "There's the part where everyone around me becomes a red necked lunatic and wants to rape me, that's fun. There's also the bit where people call me an animal because of what they read in the papers. Oh, and the compulsion to follow orders from Potter when I don't feel like sticking my tongue down his throat. That's really excellent, the mindless obedience."

"No, but look." Pansy started in a reasonable voice. "Even if people go all lusty, you've got your 'bodyguards' around to kick their arses. And we also kick the ignorant morons to the ground when they call you stupid things. And the thing with Potter isn't as bad as it could be. At least he doesn't drag you around with him, introducing you as_ 'This is Draco Malfoy, he does my bidding' _or something like that."

"He does my bidding? Where do you come up with this stuff Pansy?" Draco questioned as he burst out laughing.

"I shall never tell." She smiled mysteriously. "So it's good to see you less melancholy Draco. It really helps me."

"Really?" Draco asked indulgently.

"Yes." Pansy laughed. "I always feel better when you're happy."

"Good to know."Draco raised a blonde eyebrow and took hold of Pansy's hand that was creeping towards his chest, seeking to comfort him. He held it between them on the bed, and shucked the quilt over his shoulders, intent on settling down for at least a bit of sleep before the morning.

"You think you'll be alright in the morning?" Pansy asked him, mirroring his movements and snuggling into the covers as well.

"Yes." Draco said bluntly and closed his eyes.

"Will you be punching Potter in potions?" She pressed.

"No." Draco said, his eyes still closed.

"You'll let him come grovelling to you?"

"Yes."

"And then you jump him?"

"No!" Draco's eyes snapped open, to see Pansy's brown eyes glimmering cheekily back at him.

"So you'll be holding hands and smiling for the duration of your highly improbable relationship then?" Pansy asked him with a smile.

"We'll get to that when we get there." Draco said stuffily.

"That implies there is even a relationship there in the first place." Pansy stated wryly.

"Ah." Draco closed his eyes again.

"You'll have to get your moves on then Dray." Pansy giggled.

Draco opened his eyes again. "Ah, now that implies that you're ok with it, me and Potter."

"Well, I'm not saying you have my blessing, but I'm likely to accept it if it happens now." Pansy said with a long suffering sigh. "There won't be much I can do to stop it."

"Ah, so it's not a joke anymore then?" Draco grinned triumphantly.

"No, it's still a joke. It's just not funny anymore." Pansy made a sour face.

"Fine, miss. Be that way." Draco poked out his tongue at the girl.

Pansy smiled and curled her hand around his.

They fell asleep together like that, and in the morning when Blaise arrived with the boisterous wakeup call he promised, they were still holding hands.


	24. Chapter 23

Harry had been keeping a steady eye on the door of the great hall the next morning. Keeping conversation rolling intermittently with the rest of the Gryffindors, he watched for the arrival of his antagonistic blonde paramour. He arrived late into breakfast in a most unusual manner.

It was Pansy Harry saw first, staggering through the doors as if she had been pushed. She turned around and hissed something threatening at the person who pushed her, then turned back to scope the hall, her eyes settling on Harry with a malicious grin lighting her features. Harry blinked in confusion and saw Pansy turn to report to whoever pushed her out the door. Harry had a pretty good idea of whom.

A long, pale arm reached out from behind the door and snatched Pansy's arm. She laughed, and in turn pulled the arm, leading an embarrassed looking Draco Malfoy into the hall. Oddly enough, he grabbed hold of her arm and used her to guide him to his seat, this action a necessity because Draco's eyes were closed. They bickered chattily all the way to the Slytherin table, then disappeared behind the hulking figures of Crabbe and Goyle, removing the blonde from Harry's view.

Ron and Hermione had also been following Malfoy's entrance into the hall, and they exchanged baffled looks when he had vanished successfully behind the barricade of his cronies.

"What on earth?" Hermione pondered.

"Nutters mate." Ron commented. "All of them."

"Do you reckon he's mad at me?" Harry asked cautiously.

"I reckon he reckons you're mad at him." Ron cackled gleefully.

Harry looked to Hermione for confirmation.

"I agree. It's like he doesn't want to look you in the eye." She told him.

"Good luck with that in double potions then." Ron grinned.

"He thinks I'm mad at him?" Harry puzzled.

"For insulting your friends." Hermione explained.

"Which you are." Ron nodded.

"He probably doesn't know you're just as sorry." Hermione continued.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"Don't let him know straight away mate." Ron advised his friend. "Make him sweat a bit. It's his own fault in the first place."

"Yeah?" Harry clarified.

"Course! He's the one who was a right git. You weren't the one at fault. Look at him there. He's probably laughing it up right now, thinking he's got the one up on you!"Ron goaded.

At the rather inopportune moment a chorus of laughter sounded from the Slytherin table, and rather loudly over the top of it, Malfoy's chiming voice could be heard.

"Ha ha ha, shut up." He said with much sarcasm.

"See, he's laughing!" Ron pointed out, rather redundantly.

"Yeah, he is." Harry sighed, rested his head on his hand and stared dreamily at the Slytherin table. Ron rolled his eyes, exchanged an exasperated look with Hermione and stuck into his hash browns.

Over by the Slytherin table, Pansy led Draco to his seat.

"You're being an idiot. Open your eyes."

"No. I won't look at him."

"You don't think it will look a little obvious, if you're shutting your eyes to deliberately avoid him?"

"I'm not avoiding him. That's different. I'm just not looking at him." Draco replied stubbornly, sticking his nose up in the air as he walked.

"Open your eyes or I'll steer you into a wall."

Draco cracked his eyes open slightly and fixed Pansy with a venomous stare. Then he frowned and closed his eyes again.

"It's no use." He said dramatically. "It seems I am so amazingly talented that I can see him from across the hall in the reflection in your eyes."

"You're kidding right?" Pansy frowned.

"Actually, no. I've got eyes like a hawk now." He smirked with his eyes still closed.

"Another perk!" Pansy pointed out, her crusade to make Draco see the sunny side of his transformation still ongoing.

"It's a bit of an inconvenience really." Draco moaned pessimistically.

"Oh, stop bitching."

"I can see all the pores on your face, how gross."

"Urgh! Close your eyes again. Geez."

Pansy steered him towards their spot on the table. "Ok, we're almost at the table."

"Ask Vince and Greg to sit on the other side. I need to block him from my view."

"You are such a drama queen." Pansy tutted.

As it happened, Greg and Vince were already sitting together on the opposite side of the bench, and Pansy sidled into the table, pulling Draco with her.

"Who agrees? Draco's a drama queen." She called out as he opened his eyes and sat beside her.

"Who needs to agree?" Theo scoffed. "I thought it was a given."

"Oh shush you." Draco raised his eyebrow at the flirtatious Nott. He leisurely draped himself over Pansy and Tracy Davis, who swooned and melted accordingly.

"Alright, new point." Theo leaned forward and tented his hands on the table. "Branching from the word 'queen', who agrees with me that Draco looks even more feminine today?"

"Shut your disgusting face Theo." Draco scowled. "I do not look feminine."

"Well, you definitely look attractive today." Theo pressed on. "You know, pretty."

Draco scowled and dished a serving of Dutch pancakes onto his plate, ignoring Theo's remarks.

"Oh, what are we talking about?" Blaise asked with a yawn as he came to settle down at the table, muscling in between Draco and Tracy.

"Draco looks like a girl!" Daphne pointed out in a sing song voice.

"Daphne looks like a boy." Draco taunted back in a similar tone.

"It's not my fault that foul old crone spelled my makeup away!" Daphne screeched.

"McGonagall was really unfair." Tracy commented sympathetically.

"That's some spell work." Draco commented. "She'd have had to lift about an inch of it."

"Oh, shut up pretty face. You can't talk, you take bloody ages on your hair." Daphne scowled and flicked her streaky blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Don't worry, you look fine." Blaise said comfortingly.

Daphne looked up to accept the comfort, but saw that Blaise was looking dotingly on Draco.

"God Draco." Daphne scathingly stated. "You must look girly if Blaise is hitting on you. He's the most het guy I know!"

"Hey!" Most of the boys around the table said in outcry.

"He's not hitting on me. He's insulting you." Draco pouted.

"Hey, I'm het!"

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" Crabbe and Goyle protested.

In turn all of the boys around the table defended their heterosexuality, except for Theo, who sipped his hot chocolate with a loud and improper slurping noise, smirking all the while.

"Theo?" Pansy questioned him, a smile playing about her lips. Theo blinked and answered her, a sly grin on his swarthy face.

"Oh, I'm about as straight as a curly fry." He grinned and licked hot chocolate from his lips. "I go either way. Keep my options open and all that jazz."

"Really?" Draco queried his voice high.

"Yeah." Theo nodded, then lowered his voice to a seductive purr. "Why, are you interested?"

Draco pulled a face and hastily retracted his query.

"No, of course not!"

"So Theo, have you ever actually done anything with a guy then?" Pansy asked the question, sneaking a sideways look at Draco and smirking. She could see that Draco was mildly interested, and somewhat glad Pansy started the conversational ball rolling, as after last night she could see he was on a learning curve.

"Oh sure. I've removed the much valued innocence of several naive Hufflepuffs, I've taught the Ravenclaws a thing or two." Theo boasted. Blaise snickered, as did several of the more clued in boys who were used to Theo's unusual tastes.

"Too vague. How far have you gone with a bloke?" Pansy asked tersely, snapping her fingers for emphasis.

Beside her, Draco practically choked on his tea, tea that was spell checked for malignant potions or spells before he drank it. All his food was tested now. Coughing, he straightened up to listen to Theo's answer. At first, Theo looked suspiciously at Draco, then smiled cheekily, keen to elaborate his more infamous conquests.

"Oh, I don't kiss and tell ... but all the way and then some." Theo enlightened them, delighting in watching Draco blush red and indulge in another coughing fit. "There's a fair bit you can do with two guys."

"Did you like it?" Daphne asked him curiously.

"Of course I bloody liked it." Theo scolded her. "Why else would I do it?"

"No, like, did it hurt. Cause it sounds like it hurts." Tracy pressed for information.

"It doesn't hurt if you do it right." Theo told her.

"You can do it wrong?" Draco gaped.

"Yeah." Theo said, nodding. "But there are ways to make sure it's done right. Otherwise it's a real pain to sit on a broomstick after."

"You'd sit on a broomstick after Theo?" Daphne cooed suggestively. "My, what stamina."

"Why Daphne, you flatter me." Theo made a tiny bow and wiggled his eyebrows in a dramatic fashion. "Can't say I'm interested though. I'm quite proud to be disease free."

"I don't have diseases you freak!" Daphne screeched and slapped Theo on the arm.

"Manners at the table, ladies." Blaise declared dramatically.

"He's talking to you." Theo pointed his tented fingers at Draco, who scowled indignantly as the occupants of the table laughed uproariously.

"Ha ha ha, shut up." Draco said sarcastically. He flicked a blueberry in Theo's face, and the taller boy laughed.

"Throwing food? He really was talking to you."

"I was talking to dumb and dumber over there." Blaise indicated to Theo and Daphne, reassuring Draco.

"Hey now, hey now." Theo held his hands up, pacifying his audience.

"Don't call me dumb." Daphne scowled.

"You are. You're a dumb blonde." Pansy pointed out jovially.

"Draco's blonde too." Daphne narrowed her eyes at Pansy.

"The only natural blonde at this table." Draco looked at Daphne with a small smile, his eyes trailing over her nattily dyed hair. It had been attacked with an excessive number of straightening charms by the look of it, and had none of the silky sheen Draco's hair had.

Daphne flushed and got up from her bench, storming away from the table and dragging Tracy Davis with her, the duo walking away with much sashaying and tossing of hair. Unfortunately, due to their departure there was a sizable gap in the view blockade of the table, and this placed Draco in direct view of the golden trio. Draco noticed this and gulped, before hastily looking away just as Harry raised his head and got a glimpse of him.

"Ah, um, Dutch pancakes." Draco exclaimed in a distracted fashion.

"Ah, um, yeah!" Theo mimicked him. "You've been eating them for the past fifteen minutes."

"Er, they're good, aren't they?" Draco said, attempting an air of nonchalance but looking decidedly distracted.

"You tell me, blushing blonde." Theo smirked at Draco's obvious discomfort.

"What is he –" Blaise puzzled, then saw Potter staring at him. "Oh."

"Is it Potterwatch?" Theo turned in his seat to look curiously at the Gryffindor table. Draco reached across the table frantically and grabbed Theo's cuff.

"No, no, no! Don't look at him! Pretend you don't see him!" He hissed.

"Why not? Let's call him over, shall we?" Theo grinned menacingly.

"Do not if you value your life!" Draco said, his voice serious and desperate.

"What's in it for me?" Theo smirked lazily, swirling his hot chocolate with a casual flick of his wrist.

Draco blinked in confusion. "Your life."

"No dice. Oh Potter!" Theo twirled in his seat and twinkled his fingers at the Gryffindor table.

The Golden Trio watched this in amusement; Harry's face was the picture of disbelief. Doubtfully he pointed to his chest, a smile picking up at the edges of his lips when he saw Draco throw a Satsuma at Theodore's head.

"Why do I bother talking to you?" Draco hissed and crossed his arms sullenly.

"Don't mind him, he's had a rough yesterday." Pansy explained.

"So it seems." Blaise eyed Draco dubiously.

"I don't want to talk to him, alright. Don't start my fight for me." Draco scowled.

"You're getting into a fight with Potter?" Blaise asked in a hopeful voice.

"He's already in a fight with Potter from yesterday." Pansy told him.

"A Satsuma Draco? Really?" Theo muttered, rubbing his forehead and wincing.

"What was the fight about?" Blaise asked with a congenial interest.

"Basically, Draco called Granger a mudblood, Weasley took offence and then Potter got worked up and gave Draco one of those annoying magical Veela orders." Pansy said quickly.

"He gave you an order?" Blaise questioned fiercely.

"Oh, hot!" Theo chimed.

Draco fixed him with a venomous look.

"What? It is." Theo defended his opinion.

"It is not!" Draco protested, still sending mental daggers at Theo.

"Yes it is. It's totally hot. For him it would be hot 'cause you would do whatever he tells you to, like a sexy love slave, and for you it would be hot 'cause Potter would have this macho, domineering thing going on. You know, all 'get down on all fours', 'oh yes sir'!" Theo said, mimicking Draco and Harry's voices in his little mental fantasy.

Draco gaped at Theo, his jaw slack and his eyes disdainful.

"Sick mind Theo. Sick mind." Blaise judged him scornfully, insulting him while Draco opened and shut his mouth in a stunned fashion.

"Not sick." Theo said. "Give him time, I bet Draco'll get turned on by it eventually."

Draco spluttered his response. "You – I – no I – I wouldn't – you – arghh!"

Blaise growled menacingly at Theo. "Stop talking crap to him. This is serious. Potter's not allowed to give Draco orders."

"Ah, but he probably should." Theo stroked his chin, pretending he had a beard.

"No he shouldn't!" Pansy exclaimed.

"But it would be sexy!" Theo whinged.

"I thought you were after Draco that way." Greg queried Theo. The fact that people lusted after Draco was a common fact these days, so the statement was not as scandalous as it would have been were Draco not a Veela.

"Well, sure, it would be nice." Theo answered. "And I'll always be up for it should you ever change your mind Draco." Draco sneered at him in response. "But it'll likely never happen, so I expand into my other investments. There's a bevy of reasonably hot people here at Hogwarts, and I've always got Yvette in Beauxbatons to fall back on. And hey, if Draco continues to leave Potter in the lurch, maybe I'll try my luck with him."

Draco's eyes flashed a dangerous silver in response.

"He's actually pretty hot, with that great sexy scar." Theo rambled. Pansy, who noted the change in Draco's face and was privy to their conversation last night moved to cut him off.

"Ugh, shut up Theo. Do you think I want to hear this when I just ate?"

"Topic change!" Blaise called out, seeing what Pansy was doing. Blaise changed the topic for selfish reasons as he did not want Theo extolling the virtues of Potter in front of Draco. It might influence him, and heaven forbid Draco should come to like Potter. "Have you finished that essay we had for Transfiguration on the laws of substantial transfigurations?"

The conversation was suitably mundane after that, and the only mentions of Potter remained in Draco's agitated posture, how often he would look to the Gryffindor table, then check himself and study his plate of pancakes with a distinct tint of pink creeping into his complexion.

The Slytherins left the table in convoy and made their way to the dungeons, their path followed by a determined set of green eyes.

"Don't let him trick you Harry." Ron set to work, pepping up his friend for the looming confrontation the two would have in potions. "He was the one in the wrong, not you. He should apologise. Don't let him get away with it."

"But I was in the wrong too." Harry protested.

"He's walking all over you!" Ron threw his hands in the air in frustration. By now the rest of the Gryffindors had been clued into Malfoy's behaviour from last night, and joined Ron in his tirade.

"Don't let his new face fool you Harry. This only proves that he's still the same Malfoy as he was before the curse." Neville cautioned.

"I can't even remember if he was civil to us last night." Seamus frowned. "He could have spat in all our faces and we wouldn't remember."

"He's laughing at you Harry. He thinks it's funny." Ron pressed.

"What do you think Hermione?" Harry turned to the curly haired girl, eager for an unbiased answer.

Hermione tilted her head and considered it. "Well, I think there's more to his behaviour last night, but I do agree with Ron. Curse or no curse, he's using you like a doormat if he thinks he can ignore hitting you last night."

The group walked down the potions corridor and found the other students there were beginning to file into the lesson.

"So I shouldn't apologise?" Harry queried.

"Do you think he would?" Hermione asked doubtfully.

"We'll see." Ron cracked his knuckles threateningly.

"Right." Harry nodded. "Right."

The Gryffindors sidled into the classroom like a veritable pack of lions, growling threateningly at all the Slytherins. Harry walked over to the desk where Malfoy sat, his head down, studiously ignoring the advancing Gryffindors, scrawling annotations at the bottom of his potions essay. Blaise and Pansy glared at the Gryffindors, anticipation of conflict shining in their eyes.

Harry cleared his throat and looked down at the blonde, who refused to look up, his quill still scratching away at the paper. Harry noticed Draco's quill falter when Harry cleared his throat and it seemed his hand was shaking from the effort it took to continue ignoring him.

Harry cleared his throat again, and was graced with a vindictive sneer by Blaise Zabini.

"Choking Potter?"

Harry frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. Frustrated, he said.

"Look, are you going to talk to me?"

Draco slowly looked up from his work, his eyes narrowed and stubborn, his chin jutting out and he said nothing.

Harry met his steely grey gaze for several seconds, then he shook his head.

"Whatever Malfoy."

The Gryffindors skulked off to their respective benches and Harry settled into his seat two rows behind Draco. From his bench he could see the blonde's stiff back relax, and he let his head dip forward, resting his forehead on his arms. Pansy ruffled the blonde's hair and he swatted her hand away.

Harry could not suppress his grin. Certainly his bond mate was a stubborn and rude git to everyone around him, but Harry found that he couldn't help but like that. He found it amusing, considering those moments in which Draco showed vulnerability he was quite the opposite.

"Well, that went well." Hermione said sarcastically.

"It could have gone worse." Ron scowled, bereft of his opportunity to get his revenge on the snooty Slytherin.

"Do you reckon he hates me?" Harry questioned in a quiet voice.

"Maybe." Ron replied.

"I don't know if he hates you completely." Hermione said in what she deemed a comforting tone.

"He said it last night though." Ron continued, oblivious to the effect his words had on Harry, lowering his friend's morale.

"He kind of screamed it really." Hermione added.

"Yeah." Ron nodded.

"Ugh." Harry groaned and folded his arms on the table, resting his head on his arms, assuming a posture much like Draco's.

Ron and Hermione exchanged nervous glances and looked to the front as Snape swept into the room.

"Today you will be preparing the advanced sleeping tonic you have been studying for the past week. Collect your ingredients from your sets. I have the restricted ingredients for you assembled at the front. Take no more than necessary, I will not tolerate wasting of my stores."

A snicker sounded from the direction of Dean and Seamus, giggling about what Snape uses his stores for. Snape assessed them with a cold look.

"You will be working in pairs today."

Immediately there was a subtle shift in positions as the students arranged their pairs through silent communication. Snape cut into these plans with a swift. "Pair with opposite houses. You may begin."

The subversive mutterings resounded about the classroom and disgruntled students began trudging about the room, finding the least problematic partner. Pansy and Blaise quickly set about grabbing ingredients to avoid choosing a partner.

Harry blinked and looked up from his desk. He planned to sit with Draco, to resolve their conflict while they worked, but he could see a veritable crowd of students lining up at Draco's table to request the blonde as a partner.

"Uh, Draco?"

Draco's head remained resting on his arms and he groaned.

"Do you want to be my partner?" A nervous male voice asked.

"Buzz off Dean, I was here first." The Irish voice challenged defensively.

"He wouldn't want to work with you guys anyway. Hey Draco, want to mix a potion with me?" The lilting female tones of Lavender Brown sounded.

"Back off Lav! Draco wants to work with me." Parvati snarled.

"I was here first, he's working with me!" Seamus growled assertively and put his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Draco mumbled, without looking up.

"See, he doesn't want to work with you!" Lavender screeched at Seamus.

"I was here first. He's working with me."Seamus retorted arrogantly.

"Let him choose who he wants to work with." Parvati said. "Draco, do you want to work with me?"

Draco lifted his head from the desk and quickly surveyed the room, noting the possessive faces of the people around him. His eyes flitted about, looking for the most non-threatening partner to work with. His eyes passed over Harry, but narrowed and looked hastily away.

"Longbottom." He said. "I'm working with Longbottom."

"With Neville?" Parvati scoffed.

"With me?" Neville squeaked from across the room.

"Come here." Draco demanded, and Neville obeyed quickly. The crowd of rejected partners gradually dissipated, with a few choice parting comments.

"Choose me next time alright."

"We can still work together."

"You can't always run away from me."

Neville slowly made his way across the room, and Draco tensed with each comment he received in the meantime. Finnegan actually put his hand on Draco's back, high up near the nape of his neck and bent down to whisper in his ear.

"Some other time then."

Draco shivered once he was certain Finnegan had left and he remained with Neville sitting hesitantly next to him, eyeing him warily as a mouse would eye a cobra. Draco sighed.

"Are you alright Malfoy?" Neville asked in a tiny sympathetic voice.

Draco's eyebrow twitched, and he stood abruptly from the table, eager to just get away from the crowded classroom.

"I'll get the ingredients." He said, giving the vague excuse to the bewildered Gryffindor before fleeing the scene.

Draco slid up to the desk at the front and gave a cursory glance to the ingredients before sending a pleading look to Snape. Snape inclined his head and Draco nodded his thanks before slinking through the crowds and slipping out the classroom door. Few noticed his departure, and Harry, who was hastily mopping up a spill of newt eyes, completely missed it.

However, few did not.

About five minutes into the lesson Harry noticed Draco was gone, as he saw Neville stirring miserably at his cauldron, chopping the hawthorn roots himself. A flicker of worry passed over his features, and that worry intensified as he noticed several other empty seats throughout the smoky classroom.

"Shit!" Harry swore, and turned to his partner Tracy Davis who was squeezing a dirigible plum into a beaker. "Look, I've got to go ok? Er ... Bathroom."

Harry darted away while Tracy gaped at him and squeezed the plum slightly too firmly, the liquid pulp spurting across her face. Harry grabbed his wand and jogged through the dungeon corridors, fumbling in his pocket for his marauders map.

"Where are you, where are you?" He muttered to himself, and his eyes narrowed in consternation when he eventually found Draco's dot on the map. The dot labelled 'Draco Malfoy' was moving speedily through the corridors on the second floor, being pursued by the dots of several Gryffindor and Slytherin boys. Harry swore again.

"Fuck!" Harry folded his map roughly and shoved it in his pocket as he took off at a sprint towards the tapestry passageway that took him via shortcut to the second floor bathrooms. He was glad he left his cloak on the bench in the classroom. It would only slow him down, and he prayed Draco's pursuers were lumbered with their cloaks, anything that would slow them down before they got to him.

Draco had left the potions corridor and set off at a brisk walk, holding his arms close to his chest as he paced to the bathrooms, intent on washing his face and shaking off the fearful shivers he had from his time in the classroom.

His hands wouldn't stop shaking, and Longbottom must have seen. God, that was infuriating.

Draco berated himself for betraying his fear and walked faster, keen to lock himself in a cubicle and hold himself until he calmed down.

It was Finnegan's fault, Draco reasoned. Finnegan had the audacity to touch Draco, he hated when they did that. And it wasn't just a brush on the hand or a touch on the face as most of his unwarranted gropings were.

It was a possessive touch. A hand to his neck, like shaking the scruff of a puppy. It was unnerving and intentionally dominant.

Draco shivered and walked faster, shaking his head and gripping his arms tighter, anything to stop himself shaking.

The corridors were silent, and Draco could hear the sounds of classes continuing in the rooms, exuberant chatter or studious silence.

But then, Draco heard the intruding noise of feet on pavement. It was unmistakable, footsteps echoed through the hall, out of time with Draco's step.

Draco shook his head again. It was possible he was just being paranoid. He tended to get jumpy alone in the corridors anyway.

Just for caution's sake, Draco glanced over his shoulder as he paced and felt his blood freeze when he saw the five boys following behind him.

He recognised Finnegan and three other Gryffindors. He was also surprised that two Slytherins, Avery and Macnair were part of this group.

Bad news. Very bad news.

They noticed him looking.

"Hey, where're you going, Malfoy?" One of the unknown Gryffindor's called out, leering suggestively at him.

Draco blanched and turned, walking faster, his long legs stretching out before him. The bathrooms were just around the corner, but he couldn't go in there now without being cornered.

"Wait up. We aren't gonna hurt you."Finnegan sniggered.

"Yeah. We'll take things nice and easy." Avery said slowly, as if placating an animal.

It occurred to Draco that they were talking to him the way one would talk to a crup or a kneazle. It was like they were trying to lure him over to them with comforting tones. It only made Draco more apprehensive.

He hurried along the corridor, bypassing the bathrooms and continuing along to the staircases. He could hear the boys taunting him, their footsteps quickening in time with his.

"What's the rush? Hey!" One of the boys called out, and then the clatter of feet upon the floor intensified. They were running. Chasing him.

Draco started running for real.

"Hey, he's running away!"

"Get him! Quickly!"

"Hey, wait up."

"Don't let him get away!"

Draco's legs stretched before him. He was attempting to outrun five boys. He didn't know how fast or fit they all were. Or determined. But they had snuck out of class to chase him, and that was motivation enough to keep Draco running.

"He's going for the stairs!" Macnair yelled.

"Slow him down. Stun him."

"Fuck." Draco croaked. He hurriedly grabbed his wand from his sleeve and twisted, running backwards, to cast a hasty shield charm merely blocking the jet of red light that glanced past him.

"Stupefy!" Avery cried out, twisting his wrist as he ran.

"Protego! Tantellegra!" Draco cast in response, felling one of his pursuers as their legs collapsed in a tap dance. McGonagall's passive resistance dictum preventing him from casting a more harmful curse.

Draco spun back, scrambling for the stairs and hurtling himself up them, leaping to land on the swivelling stairwell, avoiding the hexes thrown.

"Don't bother with the hexes, just stop him. Slow him down." The unknown Gryffindor commanded.

The other boys followed up the staircase, which stilled for them when it didn't for Draco. His breath was hitching in his throat as he skid to the floor, hit by a low slung trip jinx as he rounded the corner. Pushing himself off the floor, Draco flung himself down the second floor corridor, his shoes squeaking across the floor as he turned.

"Hey, don't fucking run from us." One of the gruff voiced yelled.

Draco ran along the hallway, his heart pounding in his chest, his breath coming out in sharp pants.

There, around the corridor! The second floor bathrooms were approaching. An escape. There was a dead end at the cusp of that corridor, but in the bathrooms there was a tapestry, a tapestry that would take him all the way back down to the dungeons. What Draco was thinking when he left the relative safety of the classroom, he had no idea. This was so much worse than the abuse he suffered there.

Draco changed his course, aiming for the bathroom door, the noises and shouts of his pursuers blurring into an irrelevant buzz as a result of Draco's fear.

He was almost at the door. Almost there.

Just nine feet away.

Six feet.

Four feet from the bathroom door.

Suddenly, the sickening thud of another body, tackling Draco from his path, pinning him to the wall in the dead end corridor halted his escape attempt in its tracks.

"Tricky little thing, aren't you?" A hot breath whispered onto Draco's face.

Draco flinched away, the breath knocked out of him momentarily by the impact of the other body on his.

"He's got him." Another of his pursuers whispered in awe, then turned around and yelled to the stragglers behind him. "Joseph's got him!"

Draco could hear the clip clopping of the other bodies filling the corridor. With an increasing sense of dread he could feel his options for escape slowly slipping away one by one.

In a sharp twisting movement Draco pulled free from the Gryffindor 'Joseph's' grasp, jerking his knee into the boy's stomach as he pulled away. He whipped his wand out in the same movement and hexed Joseph from him, sending the boy sliding across the floor where he hit the opposite wall with a dull clunk.

Draco held his wand out in front of him, pointing it in turn to each of his attackers.

"Stay away from me." Draco panted, regaining his breath still.

"Don't be like that Draco." Avery said in a sickeningly sweet voice, stepping forward.

"Stupefy!" Draco hexed his classmate, sending him sprawling to the floor in a limp heap.

The remaining three boys drew their wands and pointed them cautiously at their breathless prey.

"Easy Malfoy. Relax. You don't want to get yourself into trouble now." The other Gryffindor said slowly in dulcet tones.

"Stupefy!" Draco called out.

"Protego. Petrificus Totalis." The Gryffindor said sharply.

"Protego." Draco blocked the hex, shivering at the thought of being paralytic at the mercy of the three boys.

Finnegan and Macnair shared a brief stint of eye contact. Finnegan nodding. The mystery Gryffindor seemed to concur to whatever silent communication was passed, and all three took a large step towards Draco.

"S-stay back!" Draco stuttered, his wand hand shaking.

Macnair smirked, and drew closer still. "Why Draco. I must say I imagined you would be breathless _after_ I was done with you."

Draco blanched, the blood draining from his face. The other boys seemed to follow Macnair's example, snickered, and taunted Draco with frightening words of their own.

"He looks like a present." The Gryffindor laughed. "Dibs on unwrapping him."

"You can wait your bloody turn, Drew. I was first." Seamus growled, a predatory light in his eye.

"Less talking, more fucking already." Drew took two rapid steps to Draco, and Draco panicked.

"Bombarda!" The resulting explosion knocked Drew into the wall opposite, and he fell too. He seemed unconscious, Draco hoped he was.

"Sorry Draco. We forgot. You don't like talking about fucking, do you?" Macnair grinned. "You don't like to hear how I'll fucking split you in two, do you, you fucking Veela son of a bitch?"

Draco quailed and both boys took another step closer. They were three feet away from him, well within grabbing distance. Draco was shivering with fear. Tears were pooling in his eyes and chilling shudders travelled up his back to match the creeping dread he felt.

No, he told himself, you still have your wand; you can still get out of this Draco.

His determination failed somewhat though, as the boys took another step closer to him, and Draco drew away, his back hitting the wall behind him. He suffered a moment of panic when he felt the stone wall trapping him, his breath hitching in his throat.

"I've been looking forward to this." Macnair growled low in his throat, his voice gravelly and gruff.

In rapid succession, Draco fired a stunner that hit Macnair square in the chest. At the same time, Finnegan shot a disarming hex that sent Draco's wand flying into the air, out of his reach. It fell to the floor and swept along the corridor, sending golden sparks careening from its tip, sizzling the robes of the limp pile of fallen Gryffindors.

Draco's eyes became desperate as his last hope of escape was flung out of his grasp. Within seconds, Finnegan was upon him, pressing Draco against the wall.

"Well, well, well, looks like you're all mine now." Seamus chuckled against Draco's shivering neck.

"D-d-don't." Draco pleaded, twisting and turning under the taller boy, pushing his hands against the Irish boy's chest.

"Not so cocky now, are you? Now that Harry's not here to save you?" Seamus locked his fists around Draco's struggling wrists and forced them into the wall, trapping Draco's hands above his head. He inserted his leg forcefully between Draco's thighs, pressing into Draco's groin as he pushed forward.

"D-don't, please." Draco shuddered, the first tears spilling over his cheeks, held back no longer. Draco was terrified.

"It would be so sweet to order you right now." Seamus whispered hoarsely, his lips sliding across Draco's forehead. "I've been picturing it for days. It's what I wank to, you pleading and helpless. A precious little fuck-toy all ready for me to play with."

Draco sobbed and struggled, the fear overwhelming him. He could feel Finnegan crushing his hips against Draco's, his stiff bulge protruding onto Draco's stomach. Draco twisted his wrists futilely against the Irishman's grasp, his hands dangling haplessly from above the other boy's firm hold. He couldn't move. He did what he could, and turned his face away from Finnegan's poaching tongue.

"Mmm, you taste so good. You taste like sweets." Seamus murmured, his words quiet, but all the more piercing because of it.

"Stop it, please." Draco sobbed, shrinking away from Finnegan's mouth.

"You're mine now." Seamus breathed before swooping in to plant a kiss on Draco's lips. Draco twisted his head and the kiss landed on his temple. Finnegan simply licked the spot his mouth had landed, moving his way down to Draco's mouth.

"N-no! Don't touch –" Draco cried desperately. Seamus ignored him, and dipped his head to lick Draco's ear as he made his way to Draco's mouth. Draco cried out beneath him, and flinched away from the invasive wetness.

Seamus finally reached the corner of Draco's mouth and paused before it. Draco's bottom lip was trembling, but he tried his utmost to keep his mouth clamped shut, should the Irishman try to force his way in.

"Kiss me." Seamus ordered Draco, his mouth millimetres away from Draco's lips. Draco whimpered and kept his mouth shut, shrinking as far away from the other mouth as possible.

Finnegan sighed. "Damn, Harry's one lucky bastard."

Then he forced his mouth on Draco's and began his attack of the other boy's lips.

Finnegan's lips were scratchy and coarse against Draco's, and they felt much too wet and slimy. Odd scrapes of his tongue assailed Draco's lower lip, but he did not give in to its demands. Draco kept his lips pressed together, as if his jaw was wired shut. His eyes were screwed together with disgust, and his own heartbeat dominated his ears, the whoosh of flowing blood barely masking the frantic slurping sounds made by the other boy.

Finnegan's lips became more demanding and persistent, thrusting themselves upon Draco's lips with unnecessary force. Draco was aware of his tears flowing relentlessly down his face, their salty smell mixing with the husky, cloying smell of the other boy. He smelled like oily skin and sweat, the musk of his breath wafting over Draco's face as he pressed kiss after kiss on Draco's mouth, as if expecting him to balk and surrender.

After about a minute, Seamus pulled away, frowning down at Draco's tear streaked face intently.

"This would be so much better if you'd snog me back." He sighed.

Draco opened his teary eyes to glare malevolently at the Irish boy.

Finnegan tilted his head curiously at the blonde. Trying to order him again, he said in a commanding voice.

"Snog me back."

"Fuck you." Draco snapped, flexing against the other boy's hands.

"It was worth a try." Seamus shrugged, and pushed his hips forcefully into Draco's.

"Aurghh!" Draco cried out, the movement painful and crushing.

"Like that, do you?" Seamus growled in what he imagined was a seductive tone.

"Get – off- me!" Draco struggled, pushing his arms from the wall with as much force as he could muster. He succeeded in lifting his wrists away from the wall by about two inches, before they were slammed back onto the stone by the stronger boy.

"Feisty, eh? I like that." Seamus leered before jutting his hips into Draco's again. Draco wretched and gasped as Finnegan grinded into him, scraping his hip into the stone wall, tearing away the top layer of skin on Draco's hipbone.

Draco cried out in pain, his cry keening and mournful. Finnegan assessed him with greedy eyes.

"Blimey. Are all Veela as loud as you?"

There was a clattering sound from around the corner. Draco could have imagined it in his panicked state of mind.

"Let me go. Just let me go." Draco sobbed despairingly, feeling utterly helpless and thinking that he wouldn't be spared of this unseemly fate. It was the first time Draco abandoned hope of rescue, and the impact this despair had on him was immense.

"As if. You're mine now." Seamus said hungrily and leaned into Draco's wincing face before – BAM – a fist came flying out of the blue and connected with the Irish boy's face.

Seamus relinquished his grasp on Draco's wrists as his hands came flying up to cover his face.

"What the fu - ?"

BAM

Seamus was hit again, in the stomach this time, Draco's rescuer beating the Gryffindor fiercely and swiftly.

Draco cradled his wrists to his chest. His legs gave out beneath him and he slid to the floor, tears still streaming uselessly from his wide and staring eyes.

"NEVER –"

Seamus stared wide eyed as Draco's rescuer sent another forceful punch to his gut.

"- FUCKING –"

A punch to the jaw this time that sent Seamus sprawling back into the corridor wall.

"- TOUCH –"

The next punch hit Seamus in the chest, knocking the air from his lungs.

"- HIM –"

Seamus was teetering on the edge of unconsciousness, barely standing up as he received this punch. His attacker grabbed him by the collar to keep him upright.

"- AGAIN!"

This final punch was the knockout punch, and it caught Seamus right under his jaw, lifting him off the ground with the momentum of the swing. Seamus staggered several steps back, then toppled to the floor, blood streaming from his nose.

He landed on top of Macnair, who unfortunately for him, received the fallout of a final well aimed kick at the both of them, cracking Macnair's nose.

"Rapist fucker." Draco's rescuer muttered scornfully as he looked down on his fallen adversaries.

Draco gaped and gasped as he tried to regain his composure, his common sense telling him he was safe now, despite what his adrenaline made him think.

His rescuer turned around to face him, and his expression instantly softened, tenderness replacing anger in those consuming green eyes.

"Draco ... are you ok?" Harry's voice was comforting, and his eyes were green, and his timing was tragic, and the combination of these things made the tears that Draco had been holding back burst forth from his grey eyes as he began to cry.

Draco cried loudly and helplessly, like a troubled child. Harry immediately knelt down beside him and wrapped him in his arms, rubbing his back soothingly and uttering soft comforting noises as Draco sobbed into his jumper.

"It's ok. It's ok Draco, I'm here now."

"I was s-so scared – I – I tried to fight back, but I couldn't –"

"Hey, you did an excellent job. You took care of the other three."

"They – They were chasing me. There were five of them, and I couldn't outrun them. The staircases changed."

"Shh, shh, it's ok. It's ok. I'm here, let it all out."

"I shouldn't have left the classroom. I was so stupid. I wanted to go to the b-bathroom." Draco's wavering voice continued, the fears he had spilling out onto Harry as his tears spilled onto his shirt.

"Hey, it's not your fault. You aren't stupid." Harry cooed comfortingly, grasping at Draco's back and squeezing him to his chest.

"I – I wanted to wash my face, because Finnegan touched my neck and L-Longbottom saw me shaking."

"Shhh, shhh. There there. It's ok. Please breathe, ok?" Harry asked in a worried tone, regarding Draco's hitching breath with some concern.

Draco took several deep shuddering breaths, then threw his arms onto Harry's chest, one arm clutching on the front of Harry's jumper, and the other looping under his arm and clinging to Harry's shoulder, pulling him closer to his rescuer.

"I was so scared. Really scared." Draco shuddered and wept.

"I was scared too." Harry confessed, holding Draco tighter. "I was terrified. When I saw you weren't in potions I came looking for you, and then I heard him and I saw you –"

"They were going to hurt me Harry. They weren't going to stop. I told them to leave me alone, and they didn't stop." Draco sobbed, blinking tears from his eyes.

"When they wake up I'll fucking kill them." Harry growled.

"I liked that you beat up Finnegan." Draco said haltingly, a shaky smile crossing his tear streaked features. "He was bloody awful."

"What did he do?" Harry asked in a dangerous voice.

"He pinned me to the wall, and he licked me, and he hurt my hip, and he said horrible things to me, and he kissed me." Draco described, his eyes narrowed and shining with tears and hate.

"He'll fucking pay for that." Harry's voice rumbled with power.

"You – you don't mind? That he's a Gryffindor? That he's your friend?" Draco asked timidly.

"No friend of mine would ever treat you this way. For all I care, he's a dead man." Harry's eyes narrowed at Seamus' prone body.

Draco leaned on Harry's chest, a sigh of relief and contentment escaping his lips.

"Feeling better now?" Harry asked him lightly.

"Not really." Draco replied honestly.

"It's ok. I'll stay with you as long as you like." Harry rubbed up and down Draco's back.

"I didn't think you would come for me." Draco whispered, the emotion thick in his voice.

"Why would you think that?" Harry asked, his tone offended.

"We were in a fight, remember?" Draco looked up to him, his eyes wary and sad.

"What fight." Harry said soothingly, his words a statement of reassurance, not the question Draco took it as.

"The one where I punched you and insulted all your friends and you gave me a ridiculous order."

Harry blanched and shook his head, hearing the supposed fight in such frank terms. "It doesn't matter."

Draco blinked. "Yes it does. I probably upset your friends a fair deal and I stayed up all night with mine. Pansy was probably so sick of hearing me complain about it she kissed me to shut me up."

"Whoa, she kissed you?" Harry asked sharply.

"It was just because I was upset. She stopped right away." Draco felt the need to explain, although he didn't know why.

"She kissed you to shut you up?" Harry continued disbelieving.

"Well she didn't exactly ... ugh, she kissed me because I was crying." Draco was embarrassed, and he tried not to look at Harry directly, lest he expose his weakness. When he looked back up to meet Harry's eyes they were tender and sorrowful.

"I'm sorry." The green eyed boy said with deep sincerity. "I didn't mean to act like that. I was just a little ruffled because I – well, I had a bad dream."

Draco smiled roguishly. "You too?"

"I guess we were both a little off. Have you told anyone your dream yet?" Harry asked.

"No. Have you?"

"No." Harry smiled. "We're just as stubborn as each other it seems."

Draco smiled in reply and simply stared at Harry's face for a long time. Harry didn't seem perturbed by it as he seemed equally content just to stare back, smiling goofily all the while.

"Thank you." Draco looked down and thanked his rescuer timidly. "For saving me ... and for this."

Harry, slightly puzzled to what 'this' was, pulled Draco to his chest and comforted him anyway.

"S'okay."

"I really mean it. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't come along."

"It won't happen. I'll protect you." Harry said determinedly.

Draco pondered if this was a throwback to Pansy's theory that all men want to protect innocent pretty things. He decided he didn't care, as it didn't really feel like he was being objectified by the Gryffindor as just another damsel to save.

Perhaps it was the way Harry was holding him, gently, but with the strength evident in his arms, the flex of his bicep pressing into Draco's shoulder. Perhaps it was the tingling comfort of the bond that made Harry's embrace feel different from all the other times people had held him. Perhaps Draco simply felt soppy, having just cried childishly all over the Gryffindor's jumper.

"Eurgh. I ruined your jumper." Draco said thickly, bringing his hands up to his face to wipe away his tears.

"I don't care." Harry replied, looking at Draco's tear streaked face with concern.

"Well, you should." Draco laughed shakily. "There's a big wet patch on your shoulder."

"Oh. Right." Harry looked down and laughed sheepishly. He stood up and held his hand out to pull Draco up with him. Draco accepted the hand, the tingly pleasure of holding Potter's hand reassuring him.

"I dropped my wand." Draco said, and went to pick it up from the floor, next to the bodies of the two Gryffindors. He grabbed the wand, then recoiled from the bodies, stepping away quickly. Harry scowled down at the bodies, and put his hand on Draco's shoulder warmly.

"We should keep them here for McGonagall to deal with."

Draco gave him a doubtful look.

"You think she'll charge them? They are in her house?"

"She'll charge them alright. McGonagall doesn't take rubbish from anyone. We'll tell her where they are and what they did and she'll take care of it."

Draco regarded the unconscious boys with disgust. The boy Joseph's hand was furled near Draco's shoe, sickeningly close to him when Draco remembered what he did.

"_Tricky little thing, aren't you?"_

Draco shivered, and stepped away from the bodies, rounding the corner and resting against the bathroom door.

He could hear the noises as Harry summoned his attacker's wands and restrained them with the incarcerous charm. He set up a barricade to stop students from interfering with the crime scene. Harry turned back to Draco, four wands in his left hand and his own wand in his right.

"Shall we go then?"

"To Snape? Or McGonagall?" Draco queried.

Harry pondered. "Snape. He's closer."

Draco nodded, and opened the bathroom door he was aiming for before, Harry followed behind him.

Walking past the mirrors, Draco paused and studied his reflection.

"Eurgh." He frowned at his red cheeks and puffy eyes. Abandoning his destination of the tapestry, Draco moved to the sink, turned on a tap and washed his face immediately.

"You alright there?" Harry asked.

"No. I look hideous." Draco grumbled.

"You don't look hideous." Harry laughed.

"That's what you think." Draco raised a wet blonde eyebrow and reached for the fluffy hand towel beneath the bench and pointed his wand to it.

"Scourgify."

"The house elves clean those daily, you know." Harry pointed out as Draco towelled his face dry.

"Because hundreds of teenagers put their hands all over it." Draco replied.

Harry shrugged and said nothing. Draco looked at the hand towel and snorted.

"Hogwarts hand towel. That's Daphne's new nickname."

Harry raised an amused eyebrow. "Daphne Greengrass?"

"What other slutty Daphne's do you know?" Draco put the hand towel back on the rack and sauntered over to Harry.

"You don't like her?" Harry asked.

"I like her fine. I'm just not nice to her because she's not nice to me." Draco said, an innocent expression on his now clean face.

"Ah." Harry smiled. "Remind me to be nice to you in the future."

"You are nice to me." Draco insisted.

"Not always." Harry said ruefully.

Draco blinked, hearing Harry so casually refer to their fighting days as if they weren't over. Well, Draco thought, I did punch him yesterday, but that doesn't mean we're fighting.

"You'll have to work on that then, won't you Potter." Draco smirked, taking the advantage in the conversation. If he could get Harry to say he'll be nice to him, he could hold that over his head as a promise for the next time they were 'not' fighting.

Harry grinned, and stepped towards Draco, startling him. Harry stood close enough to Draco that their chests were almost touching, but Draco didn't step away, his stubbornness keeping him in place.

"Well, Malfoy, how about I'll be nice to you, if you be nice to me?" Harry said slowly, looking down into Draco's wide surprised eyes with amusement. Harry's smile was cunning and sly, almost like a Slytherins. Here he was, taking the upper hand, turning Draco's demand into a bargain. It was a very Slytherin tactic actually, Draco would have thought, were his attentions not otherwise diverted by his knees, which suddenly had the consistency of jelly.

"Be – be nice to you?" Draco stuttered, overwhelmed by his proximity to his bond mate.

"Yeah." Harry said, smirking. "It's not as hard as you'd think, being nice."

"I'm not nice." Draco replied, baffled. "I'm not nice to anyone."

"Oh really?" Harry grinned a dazzling smile that made Draco dizzy. "You might want to check that. I think you're nicer than you think."

Draco's face flushed and his pulse raced. Harry continued to smile at him a while longer, before noticing Draco's state. He bent down to peer into Draco's eyes that were now ringed with silver.

"Hey, are you alright? Are you breathing?"

Draco realised with shock that he was holding his breath.

"No." He squeaked, and with his sudden intake of breath the blood rushed to his head and Draco's legs gave out beneath him.

Harry scrambled to hold Draco up, his hands grabbing Draco, looping under his arms, pulling the blonde upright.

"Christ Draco. What the hell was that? You weren't breathing?" Harry berated him while Draco caught his breath, his face flushed.

"I –I don't know. I'm rattled, ok?" Draco protested.

"Rattled, fro – oh, shit. Of course you are. Look, just breathe ok. I'll take you to the hospital wing."

"I thought we were going to Snape's?" Draco questioned airily.

Harry gave the blonde an assessing look.

"Snape can wait. We need to get you a serum or something. You can barely stand up."

"Snape has serums." Draco argued. "He has all the same serums the hospital wing has. And he is closer. And what do you mean I can't stand up?"

"God, you're unbelievable." Harry shook his head, then slid his arm under Draco's and around his back, propping him up and supporting him. "Fine. We'll go see Snape. Just don't you faint on me again."

"I didn't faint." Draco said huffily as Harry led them through the tapestry.

"I think you did." Harry griped.

"I didn't." Draco sulked.

Harry walked in silence for a moment, before whispering under his breath. "You did faint."


	25. Chapter 24

The tapestry path continued on. Draco spoke up again.

"So, apparently the bond is normal now."

Harry cast a sideways look at Draco, and answered. "Yeah, apparently it is. I mean, your wings aren't coming out anymore."

"I'm still kind of glowy." Draco remarked.

"Yeah." Harry looked at Draco again.

"And you've held my hand like, what three times today." Draco continued.

"Yeah." Harry repeated.

"So, what's the deal?"

"Dunno." Harry said. "Ask Hermione later probably."

"Mmm." Draco nodded, and looked pensively away. "Harry? Are your friends mad at me?"

"Hmm?" Harry glanced up. "Well, not really. Sort of. Hermione's not, Ron is."

"Oh." Draco said.

"I take it your friends are mad at me?" Harry queried.

"Ah." Draco replied. "Pansy and Blaise are, but they don't really like you much. Theo isn't mad though."

"Theo, eh?" Harry said, remembering the fast talking Slytherin who helped with disconcerting comments throughout the tea fiasco.

Draco frowned, recalling just how 'ok' Theo was with Harry. Making those ludicrous comments at breakfast. Not that Draco didn't think Harry was hot, he was. He just didn't like Theo thinking of Harry like that.

"So why isn't Nott mad?" Harry pressed curiously.

"Oh, he's mad alright." Draco mumbled bitterly. "A stark raving lunatic. Saying stupid things all the time, ruining other people's breakfasts, making ridiculous suggestive comments."

"Why isn't he mad at me?" Harry clarified, the edges of his mouth twisting up in amusement at Draco's snippy rant.

Draco's face reddened, and he offered his reply subversively, under his breath in a rush of words.

"He – hethinksyou'rehot."

"What?" Harry frowned. He did notice belatedly that Draco was glowing rather brightly, lit up with jealousy.

"I said he thinks you're hot." Draco scowled. "If you're good looking that's reason enough to like you in Theo's book. He's nothing but an outrageous flirt."

"Oh." Harry blinked, an embarrassed look glancing across his features. He judged Draco's scowling face and was surprised to see jealousy. Was he jealous of Harry? That Theodore Nott thought he was hot? That seemed a bit odd. Everyone knew Draco was far more attractive then Harry. That couldn't be it.

Was Draco jealous _because_ Nott thought Harry was hot? That had to be it, Harry realised, as when he tried to think of it from a different perspective. He practically jumped down everybody's throat when someone called Draco hot in front of him. It was jealousy, as if no one could compliment Draco but Harry. But Harry had never thought Draco shared this possessiveness for him. How interesting.

"Oh, well. Right then." Harry mumbled.

They were nearly at the end of the passageway now, and Harry turned to assess Draco's condition before they went to see Snape.

"Can you walk?"

"Yes." Draco pouted.

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

"Ah." Draco hesitated, then responded. "I have a scrape on my back and probably a few bruises, but not really, no."

"Do you want them healed?"

"They can wait." Draco muttered, reluctant to mention where the bruises were to Snape, or Harry for that matter.

"Do you need something for your shock?"

"My shock?" Draco puzzled.

"Shock. Your body goes into shock after traumatic events sometimes. That's probably why you fainted." Harry explained.

"I didn't faint." Draco denied it again.

"Even so." Harry pulled the tapestry back for Draco and the blonde sniffed and walked imperiously through.

Walking to the dungeon classroom's door Draco checked the time.

"We've missed twenty minutes of the lesson."

"Well, do you reckon you'll ever need an advanced sleeping potion?"

"Maybe." Draco said contrarily.

"That you couldn't just buy." Harry continued. When put in measures of wealth, Draco changed his tact and wrinkled his nose.

"No."

"There you go then. Nothing to worry about." Harry smiled pleasingly and opened the classroom door; leading Draco through the class to the front, his hand on the small of the blonde's back, guiding him to where Snape sat in the front.

Snape looked up to acknowledge the approach of a student and his eyes narrowed as he saw his favourite student and his least favourite student stand before him looking worse for the wear.

Draco's clothes were rumpled, there were angry red crescent marks on his wrists, his lips were swollen, and his eyes were rimmed with red as though he had been recently crying. Potter had blood on the cuffs of his sleeve, a dark patch on the shoulder of his jumper, four wands bundled in his left hand and his own still clutched in his right. His eyes were bright and alert, the look Potter often had after he had done something brave and stupid.

"My office. Now." Snape said. He stood up, turned on his heel and marched to his office, expecting the boys to be following him. Holding the door open until both boys had entered and closing it shut behind him, Snape turned around with rage in his eyes.

"What happened?"

"Ah –"Draco began hesitantly, sitting on one of the leather chairs by Snape's carved mahogany desk.

"It was Seamus. Seamus Finnegan. And Macnair, and Drew Callahan, and Joseph Caheeli. They chased him down the corridors." Harry said ferocity in his voice.

"And Avery." Draco chipped in.

"You never told me about Avery." Harry frowned down at the blonde.

"Yes, well I got him on the first floor staircases, so he wasn't an issue, was he?" Draco replied testily.

"He's still involved. If you told me I would have gone and got him." Harry crossed his arms.

"But I already got him." Draco protested.

"Finnegan, Macnair, Avery, Callahan and Caheeli." Snape intoned. "Yes, yes. What did they do to him?"

"Ah –"Draco said again in a reluctant voice.

"They were chasing him. They'd seen that he'd left the classroom so they tried to corner him. Draco managed to get four of them, but Seamus pinned him and tried to force himself on him." Harry reported angrily.

"Is this true, Draco?" Snape asked his godson sharply.

"Ah, yes. I hexed Avery, and I was trying to get to the tapestry passage to get back to the classroom. Caheeli tackled me, and then I hexed him, and I hexed Callahan and then Macnair, and then Finnegan disarmed me before I could... er... stop him." Draco described haltingly.

"Did Finnegan succeed?" Snape questioned.

"Succeed?" Draco puzzled at the word.

"Did he manage to force himself on you?" Snape pressed, and continued his speech when Draco flinched at the question. "We need to be aware of this so there is case enough to prosecute Draco."

"He... er, didn't – he pinned me and, uh, kissed me and put his hands on me, but he didn't ..." Draco trailed off his sentence, unable to even think about what might have happened without his hands shaking.

"That's fine Draco." Snape said curtly, reassuring his student that he need not continue his sentence. Snape turned to Harry. "Where can I find them?"

"On the second floor at the dead end-y bit at the end of the corridor next to the bathrooms. I put up a barricade charm so no one could get in or out of the end bit, but you can break that." Harry told Snape.

"Very well. I will inform their head of house, and go deal with the matter. Stay in the office, I will keep the class occupied." Snape then paused, his eyes passing over the blood on Harry's cuffs and glancing at Draco's wrists. "There is healing salve on the third shelf in the cupboard in the corner. The bottles are labelled H3S. Be sure to use some."

"Oh, I don't –"Draco began protesting, recognising the value of Snape's healing salve.

"Potter, be sure he heals himself." Snape addressed Harry in a curt fashion. He then swept from the office upon receiving Harry's confirmatory nod and closed the door behind him with a swift slam.

Draco stared blankly at the office door, blinking dully, unaware of anything but the feeling that he escaped a terrifying fate. He didn't even realise his hands were shaking until Harry placed his own, warm, tingling, completely still and non-shaking hands over Draco's.

"Hey, are you ok?" Harry asked, leaning over Draco's chair, his hand cushioning the shivers. Draco blinked, startled, into Harry's ludicrously green eyes for several seconds before realising that now Potter had seen him shaking.

Looking away, embarrassed, Draco lowered his lashes and murmured. "Fine. I'm fine."

Harry frowned and rubbed comforting circles on Draco's hands, sitting down on the leather chair next to him. The shivering blonde at first tensed at Harry's comforting touch, his breathing irregular, then relaxed slightly, his shoulders sloping and his breath coming more evenly and calmly.

"Feeling better?" Harry asked, his eyes drinking in the sight of the beautiful creature in front of him slowly relaxing to his touch. Draco's pale lashes were clumped with water and seemed darker for it. His lips were uncannily red in contrast to the smooth milky white of his skin.

Draco nodded and sighed.

Harry moved his gaze to Draco's pale thin fingers, his smooth and incredibly feminine hands. His nails were shiny and healthy, and Harry lamented for a moment how incredibly unattractive his hands were in comparison. His fingers coarsened from the work he did at the Dursleys, his nails short and stubby from biting them when he was thinking.

It was demoralising in a way to compare oneself to a Veela, and it made Harry fret that he could never match up to such perfection, that he was undeserving, as clearly such a perfect being deserved one of similar calibre.

In staring at Draco's hands, Harry's eyes were drawn to what Snape had obviously seen. The bloodied crescents from Seamus' nails restricting Draco's wrists. A burning fury filled Harry again, and he let go of Draco's hands, stood up and strode over to the cupboard Snape had indicated, rifling through its contents for the serum Snape had advocated.

"Ah, you don't have to." Draco's voice was small as he protested from across the room. "The salve is really difficult to make. It would be a waste."

Harry scowled and grabbed the H3S vial, angered to hear Draco's protestations. "It's not a waste." Harry muttered. Turning back to Draco Harry sat in front of him on the edge of Snape's desk. Draco vaguely thought that Snape would have a fit if he knew Harry was so carelessly sitting on his desk, but he didn't dwell on it because Harry had captured his hand in his own again and drew it towards him.

Holding Draco's wrist and turning it to the side Harry surveyed the small wounds. There were three crescent shapes cut into Draco's skin by the other boy's nails, and there were several rough scrapes on the back of his hand and across his knuckles. Harry flicked open the cork on the tiny bottle and poured a small amount of the salve onto Draco's skin. Smoothing the salve across the ridges of Draco's wounds with his fingertips, Harry saw the redness dissipating and the wounds close over, leaving smooth white skin, like scar tissue in its place. The salve also seemed to be acting on Harry's hands, smoothing the rough skin on the pads of his fingers, leaving a tingling sensitivity in its wake. Coupled with the sensation of the Veela magic that came with touching Draco, the sensitivity was almost too much to bear.

Harry's eyes flicked up from his task to look at Draco, curious to see if he was feeling what Harry was.

Draco's mouth was open and his eyelids were fluttery. Draco's skin was intensifying in its luminosity. It was definitely affecting him.

"How does this feel?" Harry asked him curiously, a light smile playing about his lips.

"So good." Draco breathed, then seemed to realise what he just said. "I – I mean. Uh, it's -"

Harry laughed before the blonde could cover his tracks. Draco pouted indignantly at his bond mate, and snatched his healed hand back.

"Hang on, I'm not done yet." Harry laughed and reached for Draco's other hand. Draco did not resist Harry's hand, but smirked and quipped.

"Take your time, why don't you?"

"I will, thank you." Harry smiled, and rubbed the salve onto Draco's other wrist.

Draco accepted the treatment in silence, hoping he wouldn't do something embarrassing like moan as he was want to do when Harry touched him like this in his dreams.

"You know, this sort of reminds me of our exchanges." Harry said conversationally. "The really early ones, where we would just hold hands and everyone would pull funny faces."

"I remember Granger with her bloody stopwatch." Draco reminisced. "To be honest I was waiting for the clipboard to come out too."

"She gets a bit carried away at times, but she really does care you know." Harry said.

"I'm sure she does." Draco replied sarcastically.

"No, really. She was pretty worried for you after last night. Actually, she was about the only one who hadn't written you off as a violent lunatic." Harry told Draco sheepishly.

Draco laughed. "Ha, well, that can only really improve my reputation."

"What? As a violent lunatic?" Harry scoffed.

"Can't have people think I've gone soft now, just because I'm hanging around Gryffindors and holding hands and things like that." Draco rolled his eyes.

"You never know." Harry shrugged and smiled. "It might actually improve your reputation."

"That suggests my reputation was less than savoury in the first place." Draco smirked and tilted his chin up arrogantly.

"Well, considering half the school used to be terrified of you, yeah, I'd say it was." Harry grinned.

His grin faltered when he saw Draco frown at his words. "What is it?"

"Used to be." Draco frowned. "They all used to be terrified. Now I'm too 'pretty' to be off limits." He made the quotation marks with his hands and pouted, the damning adjective rearing its ugly head again.

Harry couldn't argue with that, and so was silent. Keen to break Draco's melancholy train of thought, he got up from the desk.

"Will you turn around?" He asked.

"Why?" Draco blinked, startled from his reverie by the unusual request.

"So I can heal the scrape on your back." Harry said in an obvious tone.

Draco blushed and shrunk back in the seat. "I'd rather not if you don't mind."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

Because I'd rather not have you do that tingly thing with your hands so near to my arse. Draco thought contrarily.

The scrape was on his back. On his lower back. On his hip to be precise. And the wound was rather large. All Draco could think of such a situation was that Harry would be rubbing oil onto his lower back in a sensuous manner. It was like a massage, like from one of his dreams.

"It would be uncomfortable." Draco managed to reply.

"It won't be if you turn around." Harry said stubbornly. "Look, I promise it won't hurt. I'll be really gentle."

Draco blanked out. His mind overwhelmed with sordid images upon hearing those four words. His now silver eyes glazed over, gazing up at Harry standing before him with the bottle of healing salve in his hand.

"Draco?" Harry queried, the blonde staring distractedly up at him. Chancing his luck with an order, Harry hoped the blonde wouldn't hold his against him.

"Turn around?"

Draco turned obediently in his seat, then blinked out of his stupor as he realised Harry had ordered him.

"Hey!" He started to protest, but was lost for words as Harry lifted his white school shirt and trickled his fingers, coated with the salve over the scrape on his back.

"Geez Draco, this looks really bad." Harry murmured, working the salve into the scrape on Draco's hip.

"Uhhhh." Draco could only reply, his body practically singing with pleasure at the touch. To his embarrassment when Harry brushed more of the salve into his back, his cock twitched in response. He was getting hard off this.

"It doesn't hurt does it?" Harry asked tentatively, unable to contend with the idea of causing the beautiful person before him pain.

Draco didn't trust himself to speak. "Mmm mm." His voice tweaked high at the end of his response, embarrassingly exposing his arousal.

"I'm almost finished." Harry said from behind him, smoothing his hands over Draco's hip again.

Draco bit his lip to stop himself from making noise. Harry finished his ministrations and before he let Draco's shirt fall down over his back, he brushed his hands once more over the smooth white patch where the wound was. The skin was insanely sensitive.

"There." Harry pulled away, and noted Draco's stiff posture. "Uh, you can turn around now, if you want."

Draco let out a shaky breath and swivelled in his seat. He put his hand up to his burning cheek and sighed.

"Bloody hell Potter. Why would you -?"

"I was healing you. Why? Is there a problem with that?" Harry frowned, seeing Draco's comment as a rebuff.

"My face is red!" Draco whinged.

Harry smirked. "Enjoyed it then?"

Draco spluttered in embarrassment. Harry knew he had hit the nail on the head. His smile spread smugly across his features, grinning that he could make the blonde squirm.

"That's not fair. Things feel different for me." He protested. "When other people touch me I don't feel a thing. When you do it it's like being electrocuted."

"Really?" Harry leaned forward eagerly. He was sitting on the front edge of the imposing leather chair Draco was sitting on. They were very close.

"It's probably a Veela thing." Draco said awkwardly, trying not to look in Harry's eyes. If he did Harry might see the part of Draco that thought it wasn't a Veela thing, more of a Harry thing.

"What is it like then?" Harry asked curiously. "Are there things that feel different now that didn't before?"

"Of course there are." Draco scoffed. "A lot of things."

"What like?" Harry pressed.

Draco looked as though he wouldn't answer Harry's question, then he made the mistake of looking into Harry's eyes and his answer came rushing out.

"Sometimes there are things that ... feel good that make me want to do them so I can feel good. But I don't know if I'm thinking them or if it's something else. I have all these weird new instincts that get really hard to control, because I know if I just did them anyway I'd end up ... feeling good." Draco finished awkwardly, only becoming aware of how much he was giving away towards the end of his ridiculous speech. Harry was just staring at him curiously, as though with each childish confession Draco was revealing more of himself to the green eyed boy.

"So your Veela instincts tell you what would feel good?" Harry queried.

Draco nodded, deliberately looking away from Harry's wide curious eyes.

"What are they saying now?" Harry asked.

Draco blinked and looked up at Harry. The other boy was incredibly close, Draco realised. His Veela instincts were screaming at him to move in and kiss him, showing his mate the interest he had for him. Draco tried to hold back the silver creeping into his vision.

"Uhhhh." He murmured, looking cautiously at Harry. Harry's eyes were eager and kind as they surveyed the blonde.

"Go on." Harry urged. "It's ok."

Draco's resistance melted as he heard Harry's gentle assurance. Giving in to the voice only partly, Draco leant forward into Harry's space. He hesitantly put his hands on the Gryffindor's jumper and felt the other boy's arms encircling his. Harry's lips were there, and they looked so inviting.

In a last minute decision, Draco shifted and buried his face in Harry's neck.

Harry moaned as he felt the tingling touch of blonde hair and smooth skin on his neck. Draco's hair tickled his jaw and Harry's hands moved up in response to tangle themselves in Draco's fine soft hair. Draco made a delicate mewling sound and pressed himself up against Harry's chest.

Harry felt his body sizzle with the heady rush of the Veela's magic touch. He brought another hand up to run his thumb across the smooth skin of Draco's jaw.

Draco moaned and pulled his head back to follow the touch of Harry's hand, prolonging the contact with his jaw. Harry's heart jumped at the sight of this, Draco's eyes flickering shut and his mouth opening when Harry's thumb drew a thin line over his jawbone.

The Slytherin's thin fingers were fluttering at the fabric of Harry's jumper, the tips of the blonde's digits probing the collar of Harry's school shirt, glancing onto the skin there.

Harry groaned at the first tentative touch and moved his face to press against Draco's. Harry let his lips trail across Draco's forehead and felt the blonde shiver at the contact.

Pressing the first cautious kiss to Draco's temple, Harry was impressed to discover the sweet dewy taste he had anticipated on the other boy's skin. Moaning into the kiss, Harry pressed another and another all along the side of Draco's face.

When the trail had reached Draco's neck, the first kiss Harry pressed to it came with rewarding results. Draco let out a high moan and arched his neck back, exposing his throat to Harry's mouth. Cradling Draco's jaw in his hands, Harry set about to pressing tiny chaste kisses to the smooth expanse of Draco's neck, delighting in the shudders and gasps the blonde made in response.

When Draco started whispering Harry's name, Harry was sure he'd died and gone to heaven, and they hadn't even kissed yet.

"Draco." Harry whispered hoarsely in response. "Draco."

Draco shuddered, then dipped his head back into the crevice of Harry's neck, causing Harry to moan in ecstasy when Draco laved his tongue onto the sensitive skin just under Harry's jaw. Harry threaded his hands through Draco's hair for the duration of this tentative licking, and nearly jumped and fell off the seat when Draco started dragging his teeth softly over the skin, tempering the sensation with soothing licks. His lips felt soft, and his tongue was wet and warm.

Harry moaned and his head fell forward onto Draco's shoulder, grasping tightly at the smaller boy. Draco nuzzled into Harry's neck similarly and reached his arms tentatively up over Harry's shoulders to bury them in his silky black hair.

Harry was so fully absorbed in the sound of Draco's harried breathing that he did not notice the click of Snape's office door as it was opened.

"Harry?"

Harry froze, as did Draco. They recognised that voice. Quickly and awkwardly untangling themselves from each other, they turned around to sheepishly face a bemused Hermione Granger.

"Oh no. Don't stop for my sake. I wasn't even here." She grinned, and started taking baby steps back to the door.

"Hermione." Harry sighed, knowing Hermione was too curious to leave.

"No, no, no. This is a good thing. I just came to see how you were. There were some bizarre rumours floating about that classroom." She continued placating the boys.

Harry cast a sideways glance to Draco, who looked very small and contained, having huddled back in his chair when they pulled apart. Harry longed, more than ever to draw Draco into his embrace again, but he knew the blonde would not go for that while Hermione was still in the room.

"Parvati was saying that someone had been pushed down the stairs, and Snape went off to 'take care of something', ominous tones intended. And it took me ages to sneak in here; there are some clever enchantments on this door." Hermione said blithely.

"Hermione." Harry said, intending to tell her the truth.

"And I don't think that's true because a bunch of people left the classroom. Those boys Drew and Joseph from the back row aren't back yet, and Seamus just disappeared." Hermione explained, as if she was filling Harry and Draco in on what they already didn't know. She missed how Draco flinched when she said Seamus' name.

"Hermione." Harry said louder, captivating her attention. "We know."

"You do?" She asked.

"Seamus attacked him. They all attacked Draco." Harry told her in a dull voice.

"Wha – they ... is this true Draco?" She asked, flabbergasted.

"Yes." Draco muttered, looking at the floor.

"But they – what happened?" She asked, moving closer to Draco, sitting on the edge of Snape's desk again. It was so much more satisfying when Harry sat there, Draco thought bitterly.

"I left the classroom. They chased me. I hexed them, but Finnegan got me." Draco explained in a flat emotionless voice. "Harry stopped him just in time, and then we came back here. And that's pretty much it."

"That – oh that's horrible Draco." Hermione exclaimed in horror and flung herself at Draco pulling him into a hug. Draco blinked, startled as his face was buried in a mass of bushy brown hair.

"I'm so sorry. Oh god. Are you alright? Are you ok?" Hermione gushed.

Draco raised his hands and delicately pushed her away from him, firstly pushing her hair out of his face. He thought he'd end up swallowing some if it stayed there much longer.

"Fine Granger. I'm fine." Draco assured her, not really wanting to talk about the incident again.

"Oh, but you must have been upset. Did they – did they hurt you?" She asked, altruistic concern running through her voice.

"I'm fine now. Harry healed me." Draco exchanged a small look with Harry, and blushed at the memory. Harry's lips curved into a responsive smile upon seeing Draco's blush. That must have been one of those 'feel good' moments for the Veela side of the blonde.

Granger wore a pained expression looking on Draco. She bit her lip nervously.

"Granger, I'm fine." Draco stressed.

"Oh, I know, but –"

There was another telling click as the door opened again.

"Draco, what happened?" Blaise rushed in, with Pansy hot on his heels.

"Are you alright? People are saying someone pushed you down the stairs!"

"I wasn't pushed down the stairs." Draco said through gritted teeth.

"A group of boys attacked Draco." Hermione blurted out.

"Granger!" Draco growled in response.

"They did WHAT?" Blaise shouted, furious.

"Attacked him? What do you mean attacked? Draco, are you injured?" Pansy inquired, rushing over to Draco and putting her hand on his forehead. The forehead that Harry had just covered with kisses.

"I'm fine." Draco told her, his tone frustrated and irritable.

Over by the door Blaise was raging. "I'll kill them. I'll fucking kill them. Who did it? Who attacked you? I'll fucking rip their balls off!"

"It was Seamus Finnegan, Drew Callahan, Joseph Caheeli, Macnair and Avery." Harry told him. "But Snape's already gone to deal with them."

"Attacked you?" Pansy was still fretting, assessing Draco's eyes, checking his pulse, his temperature and anything she could. "Are you hurt anywhere? Oh fuck, they didn't rape you, did they?" She queried, her voice filling with dread.

"Pansy!" Draco fumed, and blushed red as all eyes on the room fixed onto him.

"Did they?" She pressed, anxiously.

"NO! They didn't rape me." Draco said, scandalised, looking furiously at his prying friend.

"Seamus had him pinned to the wall and kissed him without his permission." Harry informed them in an angry voice.

"Don't tell them that!" Draco flushed, indignant.

"Why? It's true." Harry replied, his eyes far away and angry, mentally disembowelling Seamus for even trying.

"You should have told us that Draco!" Pansy stressed, pressing his wrist unnecessarily hard as she checked his pulse.

"Ow!" Draco flinched away from her hand. "What? In the thirty seconds you've been in here I was supposed to tell you?"

"Those fuckers are going to jail." Blaise fumed, pacing again. "No, Azkaban's too good for them. The Dementors will look like a summer holiday when I'm through with those rapist fuckers."

"They didn't rape me." Draco stressed.

"They could have done!" Pansy cried. "God Draco, you need to take better care of yourself. You need more protection. You can't just go off by yourself like that."

"I was going to the bathroom!"

The door slammed open again, and Ron Weasley came bandying through.

"Harry! Is it true you pushed Malfoy down the stairs?"

"NOBODY PUSHED ME DOWN THE STAIRS!" Draco screeched angrily.

"Geez, what happened to you?" Ron flinched at the ear piercing screech.

"Seamus tried to rape him." Hermione informed him.

"Fuck." Ron gaped croakily.

"NOBODY RAPED ME!"

"I said _'tried to'_." Hermione corrected the frustrated blonde.

"God!" Draco shrieked and buried his head in his hands.

"Maybe we should give him some space guys." Harry said, his voice worried.

The door opened with another click.

"I thought you guys were in here. Oh hey Draco. I heard you were at the bottom of the stairs or some shit like that." Theodore Nott strolled lazily into the room.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Draco flipped and pointed to the door.

Theo blinked. "What happened to princess?"

"Fucking rapist pieces of shit, that's what." Blaise fumed and clenched his fists.

"_They didn't rape me_!" Draco seethed.

"Boo, you whore." Theo yawned and went to sit on Snape's desk. "Someone tell me the story then."

"Fuck this. I'm leaving." Draco stood and tried to make for the door.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Pansy screeched, as did Blaise and Hermione, grabbing for his shirt and pulling him back into his seat.

"You aren't going _anywhere_ by yourself!" Pansy decreed.

"Oh great. I'll just stay in Snape's office forever, is that it?" Draco snapped.

"I bet Snape'd like that." Theo snickered.

"Ok, you, out." Harry stood up and pushed Theo out the door. Theo pressed silkily to Harry's chest and whinged.

"But I want to hear the stooory!"

"Ugh. What are you doing?" Harry pushed Theo away from him, after the Slytherin had begun caressing his chest.

"Get off him. Get out!" Draco stood up and marched over to Theo.

"You can make me, darling." Theo crossed his arms and stood firm by the door.

Draco's eyes flashed silver and he drew up to his most imposing height.

"Get out." He thundered.

"Yep. Sure." Theo said in a high voice and darted out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Fucking Theo." Blaise swore from over by the desk.

"Have you healed Draco? Are you bruised anywhere?" Pansy queried, walking over to Draco again and holding his hand.

"Harry healed me." Draco explained, trying not to blush again.

"How badly was he hurt Potter?" Pansy turned to question Harry.

"Uh, his wrists were injured and he had a scrape on his back." Harry reported, running his hand through his hair.

"How did you heal him?" Hermione queried from over by the desk. "I wasn't aware you knew healing spells."

"Snape gave us a salve." Harry motioned to the vial on the table.

"This it?" Ron lifted the vial and examined it.

"Yeah, that's it." Harry nodded.

"Bloody hell. He gave you H3S serum? That's really valuable that is." Ron said, impressed.

"He gave you the H3S Draco?" Pansy clutched at Draco's sleeve. "He must have been worried. He really cares for you Draco. We all do."

"I know Pans." Draco sighed.

"We all care for you. So you know how worried we'd be if you were in danger again. Promise me you won't go out alone anymore." Pansy pleaded with him.

"But – I'm not being followed everywhere. I don't need another shadow!"

"You need a bodyguard. You know, to guard your body, especially if people think they can rape it all of a sudden."

"Pansy!" Draco frowned, aware that he was being pressured into having a constant guard. If Pansy and Blaise did that, then he'd never be alone. Even more so, he would never be alone with Harry.

"I agree with Pansy. You're not to be left alone anymore." Blaise put his hand up and made his statement seem like a vote. "Who else agrees?"

Hermione and Ron hesitantly put their hands up.

"I – this is not a vote!" Draco protested.

"The hands say it is. Four to one, Draco. That means constant supervision for you from now on." Blaise decreed.

"I – but that's not fair!" Draco pouted.

"I don't agree." Harry said, stepping forward.

"Thank you." Draco sighed, casting a grateful look at his bond mate.

"Potter, can't you see that after today it would be insane to let him alone with freaks like that in the castle?" Blaise frowned and waved his hands dramatically at the door, to indicate 'freaks like that'.

"I'm not saying we shouldn't protect him. I just don't think that it's fair to force constant supervision on him." Harry said reasonably.

"Well, how else are we going to protect him? He only went to the bathroom and he was attacked." Blaise argued.

"Constant supervision is like saying he can't look after himself. He took down four of those guys." Harry retorted.

"But he's an innocent! He can't be expected to fend for himself against the whole school. Who knows what they'd do to him." Blaise fumed.

"I'm right here." Draco snapped and crossed his arms. "Don't talk about me like I'm not."

"No offence Draco." Blaise turned to him. "But to me you're a baby kitten. I have to protect you."

"No you don't!" Draco protested. "And don't fucking 'baby kitten' me! I'm not some fucking damsel for you to rescue."

"Well, did you say that when Potter arrived? I bet you were grateful for a rescue then." Blaise yelled, arguing with Draco now.

"Fuck you Blaise!" Draco shouted. "I get it. You're just pissed that it wasn't you, you fucking prick!"

"Can you blame me for wanting to save you? Those bastards would have raped you!" Blaise yelled back, stepping into Draco's space. "Did you want that to happen?"

"I can't believe you asked me that! You can't treat me like this! You're supposed to be my friend, not my keeper!" Draco argued, meeting Blaise's anger with his own, ignoring the pricking of tears he felt in the corner of his eyes.

"Do you put yourself in situations like this to torment me?" Blaise yelled, very much in Draco's face. "Do you like being rescued, or can only Potter rescue you? Why aren't you safe from anything? Answer me!"

In response to that Draco burst into tears. "Fuck you Blaise!"

Blaise faltered, and stepped forward again, intending to wrap his arms around the blonde. Draco shrugged him off and went to stand by Harry, crying into his hands.

"How can you say that to me? Do you know what Finnegan did to me? Do you know how scared I was? They were going to force me, and you can only think about yourself."

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and Draco once again cried into the Gryffindor's jumper. Blaise took a halting step forward, feeling terrible.

"Draco, I –"

"Don't. Don't say it. If you think I can't look after myself, if you think I'm some helpless damsel, I don't want to hear what you have to say. That's not respect." Draco was wiping the free flowing tears from his eyes as he sobbed his accusations at his friend.

Blaise felt his world crumbling with every word and tear.

"Draco, I'm sorry."

"I don't care." Draco sniffed. "I don't want to be your friend if that's how you'll treat me. I'm not a baby kitten."

Blaise sighed, looking straight at Draco and not who was wrapped around him. His rival in love, who seemed to be winning.

"I know you're not. And I never should have yelled at you. I didn't mean to treat you that way. I – I was angry."Blaise said in a quieter calmer voice.

"That's no excuse." Draco swallowed the lump in his throat and wiped his face. "You can't act like that just because you're angry."

"I – it's just ... you need to be kept safe." Blaise insisted. "Pans, back me up."

Pansy looked nervously at the boys, hesitant if she should involve herself in their quarrel.

"I ... would also like it if you were watched over ... a little more. Just to keep you safe. I would hate to see you hurt." Pansy's voice was strained.

Hermione regarded the dynamics of the Slytherins' relationship with an empirical interest. Considering both Pansy and Blaise were in love with the blonde, and Draco seemed demandingly oblivious, the level of care shown between them was uncanny. At times Draco seemed at the mercy of the insistence of his friends, but in moments like these when the stubborn Malfoy showed vulnerability he had them both wrapped around his little finger.

"How about this?" Hermione intervened, trying to reach an amicable solution. "We all guard Draco as a group, but he gets to choose who guards him when, so it's more like hanging out with friends than some staunch constant supervision regime."

Taking in the begrudgingly agreeable faces in the room, Hermione turned to Draco, who still stood by Harry, listening with red eyes. Harry's arm was still draped over Draco's shoulders, and he was rubbing comforting circles onto the blonde's arm. Now _that_ was a separate issue to address later on, Hermione thought.

"Does that sound alright to you Draco?"

Draco considered it, then nodded.

"Right, well from now on just make sure one of us is with you as you go from class to class. The teachers should keep order in classes."

"What, so all of you would be my body guards?" Draco asked hesitantly.

Hermione looked over the group and amended her assessment. "Oh, not Ron though. All of us but Ron."

Draco seemed to visibly relax, but Ron looked disgruntled.

"Hang on. Why not me?"

"You just aren't suitable Ron." Hermione told him.

"I can help. I'd be a good bodyguard."

"No, you can't." Hermione told him, cutting over his protestations. "You can't Ron because you can't control yourself adequately around Draco and because you don't get along. We can hardly have you ripping each other's heads off when you're supposed to be keeping him safe from harm."

"I'm fine with that." Draco chimed in from next to Harry. Harry gave him an amused smile, finding his antagonism hilarious now that he appreciated it.

Ron frowned. "I can control myself. Like I'd even want to touch you, Malfoy." He scoffed.

"Keep it in your pants Weasley, that's all I ask." Draco retorted coolly.

"I wouldn't - !" Ron spluttered indignantly.

"Sure you wouldn't." Draco raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Harry knows I wouldn't." Ron looked about to meet his friend's eye.

"Sure you wouldn't mate." Harry said like a good friend.

"See." Ron said proudly to Draco.

"I still hate your ugly ginger face though, so you're not being my bodyguard." Draco said with a smug smirk on his face.

"Ugh, like I'd even want to." Ron sulked in response.

"Fine." Draco grinned viciously.

"Fine." Ron said sullenly.

Harry grinned. "You two." He chuckled to himself.

With a click, Theo poked his head back around the door.

"Am I allowed back in now?" He wheedled.

"Will you behave yourself?" Pansy asked him harshly, surprising Harry. She had seen Draco's jealous defence of Harry; he would have thought she'd be amused and spiteful if anything about the incident. If she really was in love with Draco, why would she support his defence of Harry?

"Are you asking me to behave?" Theo asked in an amused voice, waggling his eyebrows.

"Behave yourself or I'll boot you out of here." Pansy clarified.

"I'll behave." Theo nodded and slid through the door.

"Manners." Pansy crossed her arms and rapped her fingers on her elbow.

"I'm sorry Draco for being a rude insensitive idiot. I was only trying to make you laugh and I failed dismally. Will you ever forgive me?" Theo walked up to Draco and put his arm on Draco's shoulder, heedless of the fact that Harry was looming behind the blonde, glaring in an intimidating fashion at the precocious Slytherin.

"You owe me a favour in the near future and you have to carry my books for a week." Draco narrowed his eyes at the blue eyed Slytherin.

Theodore grinned roguishly. "A sexual favour?" He winked suggestively, shocking Harry. What shocked Harry more was that Draco laughed, even after his ordeal earlier today.

"A sexual favour for Greg maybe." The blonde grinned maliciously.

"Oh, low blow Draco." Theo wrinkled his nose, then realised what he had said and continued with a barrage of innuendos. "Below the belt, that one. What a hard task master."

"Stop it." Draco grinned, feeling slightly more at ease. Harry reassessed the value of the annoyingly smarmy Slytherin. It seemed Theo served the purpose of making Draco laugh, something that he hadn't recognised in the boy earlier.

"If you're done messing around." Blaise said tersely to the occupants of the room. "Perhaps we should get out of here before Snape gets back. Nothing personal, but I like my afternoons free of detention."

The other students regarded him, and Hermione nodded, the only one of the students who was aware of what Harry and Draco were doing in the secluded office earlier.

"Alright. We probably should get back, considering I left my potion with Mayana." Hermione wrinkled her nose, expressing her dubious opinion of the Slytherin girl's potions expertise. She hopped off the desk and went over to give a hug to both Draco and Harry. Draco was busy pulling faces and pretending to wipe hair off his face, to Pansy and Theo's amusement, so Hermione had the opportunity to converse with Harry.

"Be careful with him. Don't rush into something you might regret, and don't push him, he's probably very delicate right now." She whispered into Harry's ear while she hugged him.

"Hermione, I –"

"I won't say anything now. Tell me about it later and I'll tell you if you were right or not."

"But –"

"And don't kiss him if he's crying. You don't want another Cho."

"Hermione!"

Hermione pulled away from the hug and looked Harry determinedly in the eye. "I'll say no more."

Pulling Ron out the door while he awkwardly nodded his head at Draco, who sneered in response, she waved to the group.

"Bye then!"

"Bye mate." Ron waved and disappeared around the door.

"We'll talk later." Blaise said to Draco, who frowned at him in response.

"Bye then." Pansy grabbed Blaise and Theo by the arm and dragged them out of Snape's office. "Look after him Potter."

The parade of onlookers seemed to sweep out of the office with great rapidity and the door clicked shut behind them with a tone of finality.

Harry frowned, puzzled at the sudden exeunt of their visitors. Hermione's last minute advice brought red heat to his cheeks.

"_Don't kiss him if he's crying."_

Well, he already sort of did. It wasn't a proper kiss though, Harry reasoned. He cast a sideways glace at the blonde, trying to decipher what he was thinking inconspicuously.

Harry blanched. It seemed Draco was sneaking a glance at him at the same time, and both boys panicked and looked away.

Harry studied the floor of Snape's office intently. The cobbled stones were worn down from countless footsteps of intruding students and teachers. Harry wondered if amidst those countless students, if anyone else had nearly kissed in the office? The almost-kiss was quite intense and it left Harry pondering how a real kiss would feel. If they would kiss right here in Snape's office. Ah, alright, so that wasn't much of a distraction.

Draco looked away from the sudden burst of eye contact he received from the green eyed boy. He felt so stupid. Looking at Potter like some lovesick schoolboy. All they did was ... well, they didn't even kiss. His kiss with Pansy the other night was more involved than his almost-kiss with Potter, and he hadn't been blushing then. Now it was like he couldn't stop. Was he going to say something? In this momentary silence the tension only drew on. He hoped Potter wasn't going to start the 'what just happened' conversation. Draco didn't think he could stand it if he did.

"So –"Draco started.

"Ah –"Harry began, undoubtedly seeking to fill the silence as well. Speaking at the same time, then stopping immediately after the other spoke.

"No, you go." Harry insisted.

"It was nothing. You were saying something?" Draco offered, suddenly filled with trepidation to hear what Harry was going to say.

"No I wasn't." Harry shook his head jerkily.

"Oh." Draco said in reply and looked away again.

The silence stretched.

"So, uh, will ... will you be, uh, helping with the, the –"Draco stuttered, uncertain as to what to say or how to finish his sentence.

"The ... the guard work?" Harry offered.

"Yes! Er..." Draco trailed off, becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the awkwardness of their conversation. In all the long stretches of silence Draco could only think of how he may have wrecked their time together earlier by flying off the handle and showing how much of a brat he was with Blaise. Anger was not an attractive trait. He just wished that somebody would do something, anything to end the unnerving quiet.

"Er, yeah. Hey listen, I know break is next and all, and we'll probably have to go see Dumbledore, but, er, we've both got defence after break and I was wondering ..." Harry trailed off from his awkward attempt to break the silence, uncertain if he should ask it at all if this silence indicated the blonde was uncomfortable with their almost-kiss from earlier.

"Yes?" Draco looked up at the taller boy, his eyes questioning.

"Wondering, er, if you wanted me to walk with you to defence?" Harry finished, running his hands through his hair nervously.

"Oh." Draco said, surprised.

Harry immediately began backtracking, fearing he'd be rejected.

"It's ok if you don't want to. We can go in a group, or something ..."

"No, no. I'll go with you." Draco said, trying not to lose time with Harry, especially if it was the other boy suggesting it.

"You – you will?" Harry said cautiously, his eyes hopeful and open as he looked down at the beautiful blonde.

"I'd like to." Draco replied, meeting and matching Harry's gaze.

Harry grinned a brilliant smile that immediately calmed Draco down. The tension slipped from his shoulders as he realised this easy familiarity between them was not lost after one almost-kiss.

"Good." Harry's eyes twinkled down at Draco, something that Draco found uncanny, as he had never known green to twinkle so indecently. It must have been something the Boy Who Lived picked up from the headmaster. He too seemed to have the same piercing quality to his eyes.

Draco stood like that for some time, caught like a doe in the headlights under the beam of Harry's gaze. The silence was bearable this time, perhaps because the communication was there between their eyes.

Gratitude. Admiration. Appreciation. Swimming closer and closer in each other's gaze.

Draco only realised how close when he felt Harry's breath on his nose. His eyes flickered down to Harry's lips, then back to his green eyes, trying to decide which was more inviting. He glanced down to Harry's lips again, appraising their smooth curve and their pink tinge.

Aware that he was seriously considering kissing Harry Potter, a list of possible consequences rampaged through Draco's mind. What if Potter didn't like it? What if he didn't like him? What if he would only kiss Draco because of the Veela allure? What if Harry thought he had the one up on Draco if Draco kissed him first? Would he think Draco was desperate if he started kissing him all of a sudden? Draco knew Potter had a lot of fans in the wizarding world, would Harry think Draco was just another crazed fan? Would Harry hate kissing Draco? Would he –

Draco's wild train of thought was cut off when Harry made the decision for him and made the first move. The Gryffindor softly pressed his lips onto Draco's for about five seconds then slowly drew away. Draco had been motionless with shock during the kiss, too dumbstruck by those five seconds of absolute pleasure to be aware that Potter was moving away.

A babble of incoherent panic filled Draco's mind, and in a sudden movement he flung his arms around Harry's neck and pulled him back in for a second kiss, the first being not nearly enough for the blonde.

Draco slammed his eyes shut and crushed his lips to Harry's, luxuriating in the pressure and delightful friction. When Harry's lips started moving beneath Draco's, Draco's body sang with delight and the Veelic energy mounted in the room. Harry's kiss was so much different from any of the other kisses he'd had. This kiss blew them out of the water.

Harry's lips were smooth and slow and surprisingly gentle. Where Draco had practically crushed their lips together in his haste to cling to the sensations Harry provided, Harry took that boiling passion and slowed it down to a simmering heat.

Harry's kiss was contained and controlled, imparting pace and calmness into Draco's body. Although it was less demanding than Draco's kiss, Harry's kiss exuded tenderness and desire. The cold power of Draco's Veela magic reeled when it met Harry's fiery imposing magic, and the combination melted Draco to his core.

Where he had started out the kiss demanding and greedy, Harry's response had meted Draco's avarice and made him pliant.

While Draco had netted his fingers in Harry's hair from the moment he started the kiss, Harry had slowly edged his hands around Draco's waist bit by bit. Harry offered a choice in his actions all the way through. It was Draco's decision to move with the kiss.

It was by Draco's actions that Harry gauged where he could put his hands, and how much of his passion he should restrict to make Draco the most comfortable. It was an accommodating intimacy that perfectly countered the forceful attack Seamus had made on Draco's lips earlier that day.

Harry did this especially for Draco, as in all Harry's night time fantasies he never had to hold back, but it was evident by Draco's behaviour that the gesture was appreciated.

Draco's tongue slid along the ridge of Harry's bottom lip, and the Gryffindor opened his mouth for the other boy with a hair raising moan. Harry could feel the corresponding shiver course along Draco's back and with that motion Harry abandoned all of his previous restraint.

Leaning into the kiss now, folding his body around the smaller boy's, Harry kissed back, plundering Draco's mouth with powerful sweeps of his tongue. He languished in the flavour of the other boy's mouth, tasting nothing but the sweetness there.

Harry's kiss became claiming, ravishing Draco entirely, intent on eradicating any trace of the kisses Draco had before this one. Harry wanted to wipe away the memory of Seamus, the memory of Pansy; the memory of anyone who had touched their lips to what was his.

The precious sounds of the Veela's gasps and moans as Harry so completely devoured him only moved to spur him on. The gentle hold around Draco's waist became more demanding, and Harry pulled their bodies against each other, hissing through the kiss at the unbearably heated feel of the contact.

His hands were now free to roam the avenue of Harry's desires. One hand was stroking and caressing Draco's jaw and neck, teasing the sensitive skin. The other hand pressed firmly into Draco's shoulder blades, massaging the ridges of the wings beneath the skin.

Draco shivered and writhed at the touch, tipping his head back when Harry trailed his fingers lightly down his neck, pressing his hips to the other boy's with great enthusiasm.

The Veela side was dominant now, and Draco was lost to the intensely pleasurable feeling giving in to that dormant side of him engendered. Draco did what felt good, and that involved snogging Harry with the same ravishing quality in which Harry snogged him.

Suddenly Harry pulled away with a loud gasp.

"Oh God."

"Please, call me Draco." Draco grinned fiendishly and ran his hands over the Gryffindor's chest.

"Ha. So. Feeling better?" Harry panted, repeating his earlier question, now with a mischievous light to his green eyes.

"Fuck yes." Draco laughed, realising how completely Harry had made him forget the unfortunate incident with Finnegan. He felt incredibly comfortable around his old nemesis, and was impressed with how easily the other boy could comfort him.

"I must have wasted the past five years of my life, not snogging you." Harry grinned.

"Too right." Draco nodded and looked up at Harry cheekily. "If I'd have known you could snog like that I'd have thought you less of a prat, that's for sure."

"You're the prat." Harry grinned, and tugged on Draco's hair playfully.

"No, you're the prat." Draco laughed, falling into the childish pattern.

"As if I'm the prat." Harry scoffed, walking back to Snape's desk and pulling Draco with him.

"Are too. Prat." Draco pouted.

"Ponce." Harry retorted.

"Pleb." Draco replied.

"Plonker." Harry said, then grinned.

"You're really scraping low in your insult barrel there Potter." Draco smirked. "I hope you're this charming to everyone you kiss."

"Nope, obviously you get the special treatment here Malfoy." Harry snickered in return.

"As it should be. I think I've become accustomed to your 'special treatment'."

"What, my world renowned snogging skills?" Harry rolled his eyes.

"The badly constructed, childishly thrown insults actually, although I could get used to the snogging."

Harry grinned and pulled Draco in for another kiss, excessively happy with the new ease of intimacy present. Things felt relaxed and wonderful, heedless of the fact that every time he kissed the other boy his bones turned to jelly.

Draco was eager and responsive, wondering why he hadn't started kissing Harry sooner. The worry, fear and anger dissipated with each gentle touch.

Vaguely Draco pondered how long they could get away with this before Snape came through the door, but he shrugged the thought off cheerfully.

Even if they were interrupted now, well, there was always bodyguard duty later.


	26. Chapter 25

Ron Weasley was having a bad day.

Scratch that, for the past two weeks his school life was nothing but a frustrating compilation of incredibly bad days and the catalyst for his living hell was a certain annoying blonde Veela.

"Granger, you must be incredibly short sighted." The blonde drawled, walking with the Golden Trio across the freezing grounds from the Greenhouses.

"Why do you say that?" Hermione adjusted her scarf and peered inquisitively at the blonde, who was walking close to Harry, having stolen his Gryffindor scarf.

"Well, why else would you be dating Weasley?" Draco grinned at Ron maliciously.

"Fuck you Malfoy." Ron growled.

"Ron!" Harry chided him.

Harry had taken his bodyguard duty very seriously ever since Seamus' attempted rape, and now he and Malfoy were virtually inseparable. Ron supposed it was good for Harry because he'd had a crush on the blonde all year, but it also wasn't good for him. Not good at all. Prolonging Harry's time with the manipulative blonde would only hurt him more when he discovered what a git the Malfoy heir always was.

It agitated Ron to no end that Malfoy would take advantage of Harry's offer of protection so often. Sure, the blonde was probably scared, and sure he was in danger, but he could at least attempt to give Harry some time away from him.

And Harry, being the generous bloke he was always agreed to letting Malfoy come with them wherever they went, sometimes going out of his way to be sure Malfoy got to the places he wanted. Harry even went so far as to personally escort Malfoy all around Hogsmeade the other weekend, following Malfoy into robe shops and cafes. Ron got sick of it and spent his Hogsmeade trip in the Three Broomsticks with Hermione while Harry shielded Malfoy from the perils of the public.

Harry did that often actually, looking after Malfoy even when Ron and Hermione were too tired to accommodate the blonde. The two of them would disappear off to some unknown location and Harry would always return to the common room looking exhausted and confounded at the end of the day.

It made Ron feel sorry for him, being left alone with the precocious Veela so often. Ron had guilty moments where he thought he should be a better friend, pry Malfoy away from Harry, fling him back to his Slytherin friends, although it didn't seem they were much in the blonde's favour at the moment, and give Harry a break from guarding the pretentious snob.

"I don't see how my theoretical short sightedness would make me any more or less attracted to Ron." Hermione gave Ron a comforting look.

"Well, the first part seems obvious really. You wouldn't have to notice his face." Draco pointed out.

"Hey!" Ron griped.

"Or his ears." Draco added on.

"And the second part?" Harry asked with a sly look.

That was another thing about Harry. He was very good at humouring the irritating bastard. It was probably a side effect of the bizarre hold Draco had on Harry's psyche.

"Well, if you couldn't see very well, with Weasley's offensive hair colour it would definitely help with picking him out of a crowd."

"Hey!" Ron repeated louder.

"Although you should probably be careful Granger. If you just launch yourself at anything orange you may end up with a mouthful of his sister."

"HEY!" Ron growled, spinning to face the blonde and prodding a freckled finger to his chest. "That's enough from you."

Draco looked disdainfully down at Ron's accusing finger.

"You're touching me Weasley."

"I ought to slug you one, you annoying bloody prick."

"If I recall, 'slugging' someone else has never worked out favourably for you, has it Weasley?" Draco smirked smugly, his face tucked into Harry's scarf.

"Calm down Ron. He's just teasing you." Harry said placatingly, moving Ron's index finger away from his charge.

"Well it's bloody annoying." Ron replied. "Why don't you bog off to your Slytherin friends for once?"

"I don't want to 'bog off' anywhere. Besides, they're all at Quidditch practise and Pansy's writing an essay, so I can't stay with her." Draco explained, his nose wrinkling at the mention of Quidditch, a sore spot for him as he was no longer allowed to fly.

"Don't you have any work to do?" Hermione asked, following the conversation for Ron's sake.

"It's all already done." Draco grinned smugly, always keen for a chance to rub his intellectual prowess in the bookworm's face. "I'm apparently too distracting for Pansy's liking, even though I gave her my notes for the essay."

"You could still sit with her. You didn't have to come with us." Ron scowled.

"She told me to go away." Draco said innocently. "It's not like you have to be here either Weasley. If I bother you so much, why don't you 'bog off' as you so eloquently put it?"

Ron flushed and growled unhappily. He could just leave, and the offer was tempting, but he was out here in the first place on the advice of one of his guilty moments. Leaving Harry alone with the blonde must have been doing his head in, but knowing Harry, he wouldn't complain because he was a good bloke and did what he had to do.

"You can go if you want Ron. I can look after him." Harry said accommodatingly. He could see that Ron was uncomfortable around the blonde and was giving him a way out. He was such a good friend.

"We only need to pop in to see Hagrid and then we can go back to the castle." Hermione chipped in, no doubt trying to watch over Harry.

Draco pouted. He didn't like Hagrid now any more so than he did previous to Harry's friendship. The half-giant professor now seemed relatively more accepting of the Slytherin since the discovery of his Veela ancestry. He quizzed him relentlessly on his new Veelic nature as if he was a creature for his classes. Needless to say it irritated the blonde to no end, but he answered the questions to satisfy Harry's curiosity, Hermione's research and Ron's insensitive prodding.

"You shouldn't pout." Harry smiled down at the irritable blonde. "We'll only be a minute."

"We may take a minute. He will take a bloody hour and a half til he's done quizzing me." Draco scowled.

"Serves you right." Ron muttered mutinously.

"Draco, did you finish the Arithmancy diagrams?" Hermione asked him, cutting over the top of Ron's abrasive remark and changing the topic to school work. Hermione got along fairly well with the blonde because she could talk to him about the advanced subjects they both took.

"Yes. You didn't?" He smirked.

"No, I did. Did you get all of that translation for Ancient Runes?"

"Yes."

"Did you get the one on the second page next to Tinne?"Hermione asked.

"Yes, it was Saile, it was red willow." Draco explained.

"I didn't get it at first because it transitioned into the Celtic alphabet." Hermione admitted.

"The textbook had an error. The first edition one anyway." Draco said casually.

"Can I borrow your textbook to finish it?"

"If you give me your notes on the healing charms from last lesson." Draco said with a calculating smirk.

"You did brilliantly with those charms." Hermione pointed out pragmatically.

"I know. I just wanted to see if you'd give me your notes." Draco flashed a cheeky smile at the bushy brunette.

The fast paced banter was conducted heedless of the reactions of the other boys. Ron had just accepted that Draco and Hermione got along, and this was a grudging acceptance, as he didn't like how close the Veelic blonde was to his girlfriend. But Draco could keep up with Hermione in her intellectual and often confusing rants about higher magic, so Ron was happy to let him fill that post. It was better for her than to have Ron nod in all the right places and zone off intermittently.

They reached the threshold of Hagrid's hut and Harry knocked on the large wooden door.

"Let's make this quick, shall we?" Draco grumbled.

"Oh, hush you." Harry nudged the blonde, imparting some sense of good manners Ron hoped.

Hagrid hauled the door open, wearing oven gloves and a flowery apron. He beamed down at his guests. "'Arry! Yer just in time. Carrot cake's just come out o' the oven. And hello Ron an' Hermione. An' Malfoy too, I don't know, do Veela like carrot cake?"

"No we don't. Not particularly." Draco intoned crankily. Harry chuckled and escorted him through the door.

Ron followed, linking Hermione's arm and muttering to her.

"And this is on behalf of the Veela community is it?"

"It's still useful." Hermione rebutted, her eyes glinting and her fingers reaching for her quill and notebook in her pocket.

"How have things been Hagrid?" Harry asked jovially, giving Fang a pat and settling by the fire. Draco side-stepped the drooling dog and stuck close to Harry.

"Alright I suppose. Snow's gettin' thicker, an' the owls are needing charms put on them to stop them freezin' in the weather. They say it'll be a colder winter than most." Hagrid chatted, cutting thick slabs of a heavily iced carrot cake for his guests.

"It's been getting colder all year." Hermione commented. "I miss summer."

"I don't." Draco grumbled.

"Well of course you don't." Ron replied, rolling his eyes.

"Well Veela are winter creatures Ron. Summer's bad fer them, makes 'em drowsy." Hagrid explained, flashing a toothy grin at Draco, who frowned.

He seemed to be learning new things about his 'condition' every day, and most of the information fit in surprisingly well with his life. He did get lethargic and lazy during the summer holidays. His mother found it incredibly irritating.

"Gives them sunburn I suppose?" Ron asked bitterly, his own freckled skin standing in stark comparison to Draco's white, blemish free skin.

"Is that what happened to you then?" Draco snapped back. Harry put his hand on Draco's shoulder and pulled him back into the cushy armchair with him.

"You're so grumpy today. Here, try some carrot cake."

Draco took a bite on Harry's prompt, unaware of the jaw-locking reputation of Hagrid's confectionary, and the icing stuck his tongue to the roof of his mouth, effectively quelling the antagonistic comments.

"Ye'll all be leaving fer Christmas this year. It'll be lonely without you." Hagrid said nostalgically.

"We'll write you." Ron said cheerfully.

"You can visit us if you want." Harry said. "You'd just have to run it past ... er ... Ron's mum."

He looked sideways at Draco, who was unsticking his jaw and pushing the carrot cake gingerly away from him.

Hagrid gave Draco a look too, and replied.

"Right. I'll be sure ter do that."

"I've been wondering something." Hermione said, pursuing a taboo topic heedless of tact or regard. "What will Draco do in the holidays without seeing Harry? The bond will fluctuate, won't it?"

Draco blinked, curious. He exchanged a glance at Harry, and saw in his eyes a barrier of suspicion. Draco's life at the manor was never mentioned, as it was a touchy topic, a topic Hermione now breached knowingly.

"I thought it was stable now." Draco said vaguely, focusing on the second half of her sentence.

"The bond relies on constant contact. It's going to deconstruct with time apart. It's another condition of the curse, so the Veela can't run away. It's a very controlling piece of spell work, designed to restrict the Veela as much as possible. You may fall ill without daily exchanges."Hermione explained, her voice sympathetic.

Ron tried not to feel too bad for the blonde. If he considered what the curse did to him, he lost momentum in his crusade against the other boy.

"You could both stay at Hogwarts fer Christmas." Hagrid offered helpfully.

"I always go home for Christmas." Draco said superciliously, surprised that the giant would even suggest he abandon his tradition.

"Harry will need to visit then." Hermione continued blithely.

"He can't come to my home." Draco said abruptly.

"Why – oh." Harry realised belatedly.

"Well, how do you think you'll manage to fulfil the bond without him then?" Hermione remarked snippily.

"He can't come to my home." Draco repeated adamantly.

"Are you going to suffer through the holidays then? Is that it?" Hermione huffed and crossed her arms.

"Hermione –" Harry began placatingly, but was cut off by Draco.

"Don't endanger Golden Boy for my sake Granger, or didn't you realise?" Draco frowned at the bushy haired girl.

"Well, of course I realised." Hermione said scathingly. "But I hoped you would have gotten over it by now."

"_I_ would have got over it?" Draco continued disbelievingly. "Believe me Granger; we are past the point of silly feuding. It's not me you should be worried about."

"But –" Hermione continued speaking, puzzled, and Harry cut her off in a small voice.

"It's Lucius, isn't it?"

Draco gave him a carefully controlled look but said nothing.

"Oh." Hermione blinked. She had forgotten momentarily Draco's perilous parentage. Remembering their short and hurried visit to the castle when Draco was comatose in the hospital wing, she frowned, concerned now about Draco's home situation.

"Are you not allowed visitors, Draco?" Hermione asked, thinking his parents restricted him due to his Veelic condition.

Draco blinked. "Of course not. People visit all the time. Especially at Christmas."

"Then why wouldn't you be allowed to have friends over?" Hermione pressed.

"I'm not supposed to be friends with any of you." He continued, as if it were obvious.

"Why not?" Ron asked, offended.

"Well, you're a blood traitor and a Weasley. Granger's a mud – muggleborn." Draco licked his lips and corrected his language quickly, watching the reactions of the people in the room. "And Potter, well Father was furious when he first heard about the bond."

"Is that so?" Harry commented dryly, throwing an arm around Draco's shoulder. He wasn't the fondest of Lucius Malfoy either.

"Why was that?" Hermione queried in her best psychiatrist tones.

"Because it's Potter, isn't it? Father tore up Dumbledore's office when he heard. Accused him of selling me off as a trite reward for the Boy Who Lived. Threatened to bring the might of the ministry down on Dumbledore's head. Apparently it was only when he calmed down that he even began to consider the logistics of the situation." Draco told them casually, as if they talked about his parents all the time, but the strain was evident in his jaw that it was an uncomfortable topic for him.

"So he just accepted it? Once he calmed down?" Harry asked sceptically.

"Well, no. He had the family medi-wizards and healers take me home once I woke up and I stayed there for a day. Mother didn't want me going back to Hogwarts, she wanted to keep me at the manor, but after the healers noticed I was getting sick they sent me back to school." Draco explained.

"And do you want to get sick again?" Hermione jumped on the point angrily. "Because that's exactly what's going to happen if you don't maintain the bond with Harry."

"Let him get sick." Ron grumbled.

"Yer most important thing is yer health." Hagrid advised, pouring a mammoth mug of tea.

"My father ... I can't have Harry over. We'll just have to find another way." Draco shook his head.

"You could have Floo meetings, you know, exchanges over the Floo network." Ron suggested, going along with the conversation for Hermione's sake.

"Wouldn't work." Hermione rejected Ron's suggestion. "Magical signatures are displaced over the Floo network. Unless Harry Flooed into Draco's house to have the exchange it wouldn't work."

"Can't I just Floo to where Harry's staying?" Draco asked innocently.

The group exchanged significant looks.

"Oh right, so it's fine to send the 'Chosen One' to my home, but it's not ok for me to join him at his?" Draco griped bitterly.

"Well, why can't he come to your house then?" Ron asked crankily in response to the attitude in which the blonde voiced his question. Draco's attitude was really starting to annoy Ron.

"Because he's Harry fucking Potter!" Draco exclaimed. "Because he's vanquisher of evil, defeater of the Dark Lord, and owner of a long list of nauseating epithets. He can't come into my house."

"Why is that –" Ron began, rearing up in defence of Harry.

"Into my parent's house. What do you think they'd do? Welcome him in for tea and scones?" Draco continued grumpily.

"Well, would he let you go somewhere to meet Harry?" Hermione considered.

"Maybe, but probably not." Draco said.

"Blimey, you don't get to do much, do you? No friends over, can't go out." Ron gloated smugly, rubbing it in the blonde's face. Ron had his friends over practically every holiday.

"No. I can do all of those things." Draco defended his freedoms. "My father gives me anything I ask for."

"Spoilt brat." Ron grumbled.

"I am spoilt." Draco said proudly. "More so than you, Weasley."

"Let's not be fighting now." Hagrid tried to pacify the boys, and Harry followed his lead, pulling Draco back into the cushy chair with him, tugging him by the scarf.

"Well, maybe if you asked him he'd let you work out some sort of arrangement." Hermione suggested.

"Ah, when I say he spoils me ... he's a lot like Pansy and Blaise." Draco tried to explain his father to the curious Gryffindors. "Overprotective. Both my parents are really."

"But Harry's your protector, surely they can see he won't be a threat to you." Hermione insisted.

Draco frowned, introverting for a moment to consider his parents' reactions.

"We'll leave it for now." Harry said pacifying the blonde. "Figure something out later. Dumbledore will have a solution."

"He may have one already." Hermione said trustingly.

"He may not." Draco pointed out contrarily. Harry noticed Hagrid's eyes narrow at Draco's slight of Dumbledore.

"Hagrid, ah, here's the keys from McGonagall for you." Harry said loudly, cutting over the possible quarrel.

"Right. Well, ta. You'll best be getting off to the school now." Hagrid accepted the keys awkwardly. "Separate them fer a bit." He added, nodding at Ron and Draco's scowling face.

Ron was still scowling as they made their way back out into the cold. Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him close to her.

"Don't take it personally Ron. Let it go."

"He's so bloody annoying. Why can't he just bugger off? He's bloody pissing me off." Ron fumed.

Draco descended the large wooden steps of Hagrid's hut with Harry's help, his hand extended to guide the blonde gently. He reached the bottom and adjusted the Gryffindor scarf around his neck with a smug grin.

"Cold?" Harry asked him, walking in step with him.

"Not really." Draco replied and smirked up at Harry.

"See, and that. That there. He's got his own bloody scarf, doesn't he? He's even got enough to give away." Ron grumbled, trying not to look at the fine demiguise scarf adorning Hermione's neck. Hermione touched the scarf absently.

"It's a Veela thing Ron. Let it go." Hermione advised him.

"How is it a bloody Veela thing? He's gone and nicked Harry's scarf!"

"It's his scent." Hermione said, sighing slightly.

It was possible that the romance of the situation was getting to her. In her research she had read the vast chronicles of Veela romantic fiction, and although she tried to remain non biased, the dramatic and often descriptive accounts tended to influence how she saw Harry and Draco's changing relationship.

"Says those books." Ron grumbled. "How do we know he's not just nicking Harry's scarf for the sake of it? What if Harry gets a cold because of the git?"

Hermione disliked Ron's assuming challenges, and so she turned and called to the two boys straggling along behind them in the snow.

"Harry, are you cold?"

"No." Harry yelled back, his voice rather high. Draco laughed and Hermione gave them a quizzical look. Ron turned to observe the two as well. Harry's cheeks were actually red, so Ron grudgingly accepted that Harry was quite warm.

"His cheeks are red." Ron mumbled. "Fine, whatever."

"I told you so." Hermione grinned and pried Ron's jacket open, sliding her mitten-ed hands into the warm cocoon within.

The snowy landscape made the two boys stand out, even though the white complexion and tonal qualities of the blonde Malfoy suggested that he would be most at home in the snow. Where Harry's cheeks were pink with heat, Draco's skin was one smooth shade of white, the exposed look of his skin intensified because of the slightly luminous glow his skin exuded.

Harry shot a sheepish look at the blonde, who had walked ahead of him and murmured something back at him. Harry laughed in return, grabbing the ends of the scarf from around Draco's neck and pulling the Slytherin back to him.

"Bloody git." Harry teased the blonde, rightly so Ron thought, peering at the two from over Hermione's tussled nest of bushy hair.

"If you choke me, I'll fire you!" Draco exclaimed, his hair ruffled by the tightening scarf.

"You aren't even paying me." Harry snickered, wrapping the scarf around Draco's forehead lazily while the Slytherin swatted at his hands.

"And I won't if you keep this up." Draco twisted out of the grasp of the scarf, his hair flying in abstract directions.

"Good, because I do this for personal gain." Harry grinned, looping the scarf back around Draco's neck.

They were becoming much too friendly for Ron's liking. This casual joking was a frequent occurrence, and this bothered Ron, as Harry was guarding Draco as a job. Now it seemed that he was becoming fast friends with the devious Malfoy, and that did not bode well in Ron's book.

He looked down to his girlfriend, who was hugging him under his jacket. Hermione didn't seem to mind, but Ron comforted himself with the fact that Hermione was helping Draco because he was a Veela. Not because he was a good looking Veela who had snogged his girlfriend. Because as a Veela he represented a cause and Ron knew Hermione loved her causes.

Distracted from his reverie by the swift gale of air shifting above him, Ron looked up to see a familiar Slytherin flying above them.

"Well, if it isn't our long lost Draco." Theodore Nott grinned and swooped down close to Draco and Harry, circling the two boys. "Stolen by the Gryffindors I see."

"Well, if it isn't Theodore Nott." Draco replied dryly, looking passively up at the flying boy, making no move to get out of his way, forcing Theo to manoeuvre around him. "Aren't you supposed to be at practise now?"

"I am practising. As second seeker it's my job to locate shiny things with wings." Theo grinned and looped a figure eight in the sky. After the dismal performance of Flint's little brother at the last Quidditch match, the Slytherin team began training up its players to fill various positions on the team. Theo had the duality of being both Seeker and Chaser for the Slytherin team.

Harry had warmed slightly to the eclectic humour of the swarthy Slytherin boy, as Theodore was one of the only Slytherins who continued making a determined effort to remain friends with Draco. Tensions were fraying between the once inseparable silver trio, as after their row in Snape's office Blaise was not in Draco's good books. Pansy had become somewhat of a middleman between them, as Draco usually wouldn't listen when Blaise tried to talk to him. This made for a fragile situation in the Slytherin networks, and Theodore was the only Slytherin who carried on as usual, regardless of the new feuding.

"I'm no snitch." Draco bent down to clump snow in his hands and lobbed it at the tail of Theo's broomstick with uncanny accuracy. "What a poor attempt at seeking."

Theo swooped his broom down and circled Harry this time.

"So, ignoring Draco, how goes the guard work Potter?" Theo smiled winningly. "Has he sent you mad yet? I think Pansy's cracking."

"Oh, I'm made of strong stuff. Still sane." Harry replied bracingly. Theo's circular flying was unsettling him slightly, and he jumped next to Draco as Theo looped around him.

"That implies you were sane in the first place, something I find to be terribly boring, no offence intended." Theo said dryly.

"None taken." Harry replied, equally as dry in humour.

"Personally I feel sorry for you. Spend too much time with cutie over here and he'll have you wrapped around his little finger." Theo sighed and dangled from his broom, hanging from it much like a sloth.

Draco raised his eyebrow and held up his little finger expectantly. He smirked at Harry.

"Get to it then."

"You wish." Harry replied, holding his own little finger out for Draco close to Draco's hand, but not near enough to touch. He looked expectantly at Draco, expecting the other to oblige.

"Oh, poor move Potter."

Theo regarded this curiously, and circled round to hover behind Ron and Hermione.

"Do they do this a lot then?"

"Who are you?" Ron asked the Slytherin incredulously, a reoccurring joke between them. He could get along alright with Nott. Mainly because Nott could easily get under Draco's skin, and always had compromising information on the blonde.

And in thinking that, Ron had an idea.

"Well, I'm Theodore. It's nice to meet you. I'm sixteen years old, a bit of a baby really, and I really, _really_ like Quidditch." Theo answered in a juvenile fashion.

"Hang on a tic." Ron said, still in the throws of his revelation. "I've got a proposition for you."

"Well, we've just met, but ok." Theo replied giddily.

Over the way, Harry had linked his little finger around Draco's and was twisting it in a game of mercy.

"Ow, you beast. What are you doing?"

"It's a muggle game. It's called mercy."

"I'm not playing a muggle game."

"You just did."

"Did not."

"Does that bother you as much as it bothers me?" Ron asked the Slytherin conspiratorially. Hermione looked up at them both curiously.

"Oh, certainly. Getting Draco to play muggle games, putting him in that garish Gryffindor scarf. I disapprove whole heartedly." Theo replied swiftly.

"I think it's good that he's starting to acclimatise to muggle things." Hermione chimed in. Theo ignored her.

"I mean, his dad would flip if he saw how casual he was around Potter."

"He would, eh?" Ron mused.

"My dad would too if he knew I was talking to you guys. Eurgh, Weasley cooties!" Theo recoiled and giggled.

Ron rolled his eyes and surveyed Harry and Draco as they elbowed and fake-slapped each other.

Theodore Nott was full of wonderful ideas, Ron thought. He often pondered why Draco would hang around Harry so much. The Slytherin was meant to be against Harry and everything he stood for. They had four years of bitter rivalry to act as a barrier to any possible friendship. The level of tolerance they showed each other was unusual and disturbing.

And now Ron pondered why Draco's attitude had suddenly changed. Was it possible that there was something more than the magical convenience of the bond to consider?

"I think maybe we should do something about that." Ron voiced his blossoming plan.

"I think it's good that they're friends now." Hermione commented innocently, snuggling closer to Ron's chest. "It makes the bond so much easier to work with."

"I wouldn't care if they bonded all over the shop, if only Malfoy wasn't always such a tremendous git." Ron continued his musing. "But Harry won't do a thing about it. There's nothing stopping Malfoy from walking all over Harry."

"I think Harry holds his own well enough." Hermione said slyly in a peaking voice.

"Yeah, he's definitely got Draco under his sway." Theo commented and flew airily around the Gryffindors. "Not an easy thing to do, I can assure you. Draco likes to sway to his own beat."

"Hmmm. I still don't know." Ron pondered and tucked his chin over Hermione's head, stroking her thick mass of hair. "I want to do something so Malfoy isn't a git to him. Harry's too accommodating, you know?"

"Oh, I know." Hermione grinned into Ron's chest.

Hermione, in typical Hermione fashion, had niggled the story out of Harry after seeing the boys together in Snape's office. She was the only outside party to be privy to the new relationship, as it was now one of Hogwarts' best kept secrets. A secret, clandestine, forbidden romance, if you will, Hermione thought and refrained from sighing. Those romance novels had a bad effect on her.

Hermione looked sneakily at Ron, an amorous glow in her eyes as a result of recalling the romance novels, and found Ron staring back at her. Hermione smiled, caught, and leaned in to Ron, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Ron enjoyed the kiss for a few seconds, deepening it.

He opened his eyes briefly and saw over Hermione's shoulder that their kiss drew the attention of all the other boys on the pitch.

All except one.

Harry and Theo were staring curiously at the kiss, but Draco was looking at Harry with the same sort of wistful look Ron had caught in Hermione's eyes earlier. The Veela's gaze drifted across Harry's face and lingered on his lips. Draco ran his tongue unconsciously over his lower lip.

Aha! Ron thought. He had him now. The most amazingly impeccable answer to the Malfoy problem, sent to Ron by the providence of blackmail.

Malfoy fancied Harry.

Malfoy was crushing on Harry.

It was almost too good to be true. It was ironic for Harry, considering how often Ron had heard Harry sighing over the blonde, but it was brilliant for Ron.

Malfoy fancied Harry. Malfoy's dad hated Harry. Therefore the one thing Ron could hold above Draco's pointy blonde face was foreclosure. Information was power, as Hermione often liked to say, and right now Ron felt he could take down fucking Voldemort, his information was so good.

Ron pulled away from the kiss with a wide grin on his face.

"You don't kiss him much, do you Granger?" Theo grinned sardonically.

"The concept of 'don't kiss and tell' is foreign to you, isn't it Theo?" Hermione retorted, blushing.

"I'm a client-confidentiality person, actually." Theo tipped his head arrogantly, positively leering into the distance.

"Clients. You wish." Draco chimed in, ridiculing Theo's statement.

"People should start paying me, honestly, I'm that good." Theo bragged, a hint of emphatic sarcasm layering his last words.

"Sure, sure." Harry rolled his eyes, as he often did when Theo turned the topic to sexual conversation. Needless to say Harry's eyes were getting a lot of exercise.

"It's true. Can you imagine how many galleons I'd have made if I charged for my exceptional talents?" Theo continued heedless of the disbelieving looks. "I'd be richer than Draco."

"You're saying that if you were a prostitute, you'd be richer than me?" Draco scoffed, meandering along in the snow, following the path up to the castle, as the other students followed, Theo trailing lazily behind them on his broom.

"People pay for quality." Theo nodded. "I see it as a dual investment. I get what I want – loads of sex, which is mutually beneficial to both myself and my customers. And I get money too."

"And you think this is a good idea?" Draco frowned at the boy.

"Bloody Slytherins." Ron muttered and shook his head.

"It's probably just Theo, really." Hermione replied, taking in the less-than-impressed expression on Draco's face.

"You don't? My god, I'm surrounded by virgins." Theo stated dramatically.

"Who's a virgin?" Ron stated angrily.

"Pretty sure Draco is." Theo nodded to the blonde.

"Am not! Just because you think whoring yourself out for money is a good idea doesn't mean that anyone who disagrees with you is automatically a virgin!" Draco protested. Harry eyed the blonde with renewed interest.

"But he jumps when I do this to him –" Theo said, running his hand inside Draco's cloak. "Watch."

Draco jumped and slapped Theo's hand away. "Cut it out, you!"

"See." Theo said pointedly.

"Anyone would jump at that." Harry said, his eyes narrowed when Theo slid his hand into Draco's cloak.

"But not everyone." Theo grinned. He flew down closer to Draco and tugged at the Gryffindor scarf around his neck. "And what's this then? Are you turning traitor from your house, to one with such an appalling colour scheme, hmmm?"

"It's not traitorous." Hermione informed the airborne Slytherin. "Inter-house relations are a positive goal. Dumbledore and the sorting hat have been saying that every year."

"But the colours!" Theo waved his hand to Draco, who was looking casually at the scarf. "Those colours don't suit!"

"Every colour suits me. It's Weasley these scarves don't suit." Draco commented dryly.

Ron merely smiled, a change, as he usually blushed and got angry. "Whatever Malfoy. Whatever."

Draco blinked, surprised by Weasley's calm deference.

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

"Granger kissed him." Theo explained.

Draco looked Hermione up and down and shrugged. "I don't see the draw personally."

"Yeah, I bet you don't, you evil git." Ron grumbled under his breath. Ron found it hard to remain civil to the blonde when he was rude about Hermione. Ron didn't want Draco complimenting his girlfriend though, so he didn't advocate a 'be nicer' campaign.

"Come on, enough horsing around." Hermione chastised the boys gently. "Let's get back inside, shall we? It's freezing out here."

"You should go get changed Theo." Draco told his friend, who floated along with them in his Quidditch gear.

"Strip down? Soap up? Anything for you Draco dear." Theo batted his lashes girlishly and gave a tittering wave. He left quickly however as he saw the angry squint of Harry's eyes and the clenching of his fists.

"Bloody Theo." Harry scowled, but adjusted his features in response to Draco's concerned look.

"He doesn't mean any harm, and I don't think he could, even if he tried."

"He better not try, that's all I'm saying." Harry grimaced, thinking of it.

The group walked through the castle passageways, Harry sticking very close to Draco, glaring at the students who showed more than a passing interest.

"Oh, can we pop into the library quickly?" Hermione queried.

"What for? You've done that entire essay just last night, you genius girl." Ron tucked her under his arm and pulled her in for a rough hug.

"I know." Hermione said. "And thank you." She smiled. "But there was something I wanted to look up. Do you think there are travel guides in the library?"

"What like?" Ron asked, confused.

"You know, travel guides of wizarding holiday destinations."

"Planning a holiday Granger?" Draco asked lightly.

"Sort of." She replied. "I'm looking for wizarding establishments in Europe. Hotels and things like that. For people who only have galleons to use."

"Ah, is that for ..." Ron realised.

"Yep. In Luxembourg this time." Hermione replied.

"What's in Luxembourg?" Draco asked.

"The Veela family I'm protecting. They're on the run." Hermione explained.

"Who are they?" Draco asked, curious.

"Danelle. I'm corresponding with Luc Danelle. It's very dangerous for them."

"To correspond?" Harry clarified, this being the first he had heard about Hermione's Veela family. Hermione had talked about them before, but always skirting over the real details, never telling them the things that bothered her.

"I know the Danelle's." Draco said. "Pierre and Jacqueline. They have a daughter who's my age."

"Marie?" Hermione tensed.

"Yes. Marie. She goes to Beauxbatons; she's friends with Theo's fiancée Yvette. That's how I met her actually, they do everything together." Draco reminisced.

"Does Yvette have any Veela blood?" Ron asked curiously.

"No. She's very French though. She's got brown hair and wears a ridiculous amount of red lipstick. Probably why Theo likes her, they're both massive drama queens." Draco babbled.

"Have you heard anything from Marie or Yvette, Draco?" Hermione asked him tentatively.

"No. But Theo probably has." Draco considered, realising how tense the people around him were. "Why, has something happened to them?"

Hermione looked nervous before blurting out the whole story. She had kept it mostly a secret up til now. There must have been something really bothering her.

"Yvette and Marie went to school at the start of the year and they disappeared before second term. I've been fishing around for information, they haven't gone back to their families, and all anyone could tell me was that there were ministry officials at the school two weeks later. Luc Danelle has been frantic, and the family took it that their daughter was kidnapped by the ministry. They left their house to go looking for her, but someone broke through the wards of their house when they were gone and now someone's tracking them."

"Could it be Marie?" Draco asked quickly.

"Different magical signature." Hermione shook her head. "They're in Luxembourg now under false names. They've been polyjuicing into the Lassés, Yvette's family for about a month now, but they think they were spotted in St Ives."

"No, but this is bad." Harry said abruptly, looking at Draco with a worried expression.

"Luxembourg's not so bad. I happen to know of a very good hotel there they can stay at. They can use my family's suite if they want." Draco offered helpfully.

"No, I mean bad for you." Harry reiterated.

"How -?" Draco frowned.

"Ministry officials at Beauxbatons. Disappearances. Kidnapping." Harry started pacing, his fingers twitching as if he longed to grab something and shake it.

"Harry. Harry." Hermione stepped towards him, placating him while Draco stared on, the situation dawning on him. "We have Dumbledore. He won't let anything happen."

"I want to go see him. See if he has a plan in place. For this and for the holidays." Harry said, focused and determined.

"Why? Do you – you think -?" Draco faltered, the reality of the situation dawning on him.

Ron put the pieces together.

"You think the ministry will interfere at Hogwarts?"

"They've done it before." Harry said angrily. "They just love going over Dumbledore's head. Just because the rest of the ministry's corrupt."

"Harry, I know you think they'll go after Draco –"Hermione tried to calm him down.

"Why do you think that?" Draco asked, frantic.

"But they'll have a lot to go through." Hermione calmed him. "You know we'll keep them away from Draco at any cost. We'd do that for you Harry."

"Wait, I can't be the only person at Hogwarts with Veela blood. Why are you talking like they'll only be after me?" Draco asked, grabbing onto Harry's arm as the dark haired boy paced, pulling him to a stop.

"Draco ..." Harry looked down at the blonde with conflicted eyes.

"The Veela room doesn't open for anyone else." Hermione told him. "All the other children of Veela blood have left the school. Didn't you notice that?"

Draco shook his head. Thinking about it, he only knew one other person with Veela blood at the school, and that was Blaise. But Blaise couldn't be affected by the curse, so obviously he hadn't left.

"So people have been leaving, but where would they leave to?" Draco pondered.

"Fleeing from country to country mainly. Areas where Veela research hasn't spread, although it's becoming hard to do. Unless people leave for the colonies or some remote island, but even there Veela laws are in place from eons ago when Veela were hunted like game." Hermione worried.

"But am I safe at Hogwarts?" Draco asked, this question being his priority.

"You will be." Harry said. "I'll go see Dumbledore now."

"I'll come with you." Draco offered.

"No, you should stay here with Ron. Hermione can come with me. Dumbledore can give you some answers." Harry told Hermione.

"I don't want to stay with Weasley." Draco pouted.

"Do you mind Ron?" Hermione asked him.

"Nope." Ron said amiably.

Harry, Hermione and Draco all stared at him, dumbfounded.

"I'm fine with it." Ron said. "Got something to discuss with him anyway."

Hermione gave Ron a sceptical look, then added a safeguard. "Alright, but wait for us in the library. Where people can see if you decide to start duelling each other."

"Now there's an idea." Draco smirked.

"Be good please." Harry told Draco, pointing his finger at the Veela.

"I'm always _good_." Draco purred, his Veela side flaring.

Harry blushed and ducked his head. "Right. Well. Bye. Bye Ron."

"Have fun." Ron said, waving, as he watched the two disappear down the corridor. Draco squinted disbelievingly at the ginger Gryffindor.

Ron continued waving until he was certain Harry and Hermione were gone, and Draco opened his mouth.

"What are you -?"

Ron grabbed Draco by the wrist and towed him into an empty classroom beside the library, locking the door behind him and flinging the blonde into the classroom.

"Weasley! What is this? What are you doing? Don't lock me in here." Draco asked, startled and imperious in his demands, a hint of panic showing through.

"Right." Ron said, and stepped closer to the Slytherin.

"Get away from me!" Draco shrieked, backing away.

"Shut up, you prat. I'm not going to rape you, like I'd want to." Ron scoffed and continued advancing on Draco.

Draco eyed him suspiciously, reaching for his wand.

"Expelliarmus." Ron flicked his wand casually and Draco's wand spun away from him.

"Hey!"

"Now." Ron pushed Draco back into the teachers desk behind him and planted his hands on the desk on either side of Draco's torso. "You and me have some things to discuss."

"I don't have anything to say to you Weasley." Draco sniffed, his posture tense.

"How 'bout an apology?"

Draco snorted with bitter laughter. "Not this again."

Ron pushed the desk backwards, sliding the wood legs across the floor and Draco stumbled back, shrinking against the desk. Draco flinched and Ron flexed his biceps threateningly.

"I'll try again. A bit of manners wouldn't go amiss so you're going to apologise to me."

"No."

"You'll apologise, because I know your secret, and I won't hesitate to tell every last person in this school if you don't be nicer to me."

Draco blinked, and Ron could see the flash of dread that flashed through Draco's grey eyes.

"What secret?"

"You know what secret." Ron replied, loathe to admit it even to himself.

"No I don't."

"Don't play dumb with me." Ron intoned in his best interrogation voices.

"I'm not playing dumb. You should know me by now that I never play dumb. That's more your game." Draco drawled in response.

"Your secret." Ron said. "The secret you'd want kept secret above all else."

Draco stared Ron down, saying nothing.

"You know. That secret." Ron pushed, trying to get a response from the blonde.

"What secret? For all I know, you could just be fishing, Weasley, and you are amazingly stupider than you look if you think I'll just blurt it out." Draco frowned.

"You fancy Harry, alright. That secret, Malfoy." Ron blurted out in angry tones. He was less than pleased to say it.

Draco's mouth opened into a silent 'o' of understanding.

"Yeah, I spotted your little crush. Always looking at Harry, hanging round all the time, like you couldn't be with your Slytherin buddies. I know your game." Ron sneered, pressing his advantage.

"And?" Draco asked crossly.

"What?" Ron responded, baffled.

"And?" Draco repeated. "What of it?"

"What, you're not denying it?" Ron asked.

"Hundreds of people fancy Potter. Do you blackmail them all like this?" Draco asked snippily.

"No, but –"

"So why do I get the special treatment then?" Draco queried, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Because you've got the most at risk." Ron said angrily. "Start being nicer to me Malfoy, or I swear to god –"

"What? You'll tell Harry?" Draco laughed. "You are a terrible criminal Weasley."

"I can tell your dad, that's what." Ron stated, and watched the colour drain from Draco's face.

"Why would you?" Draco asked him in a quiet voice.

"Because you're pissing me off! That's why!" Ron pushed away from the table and paced about the room, throwing his hands in the air. "You're a rude git to me and my girlfriend, and you keep taking advantage of the fact that Harry's about the only one who puts up with your whiny arse."

"You think I'm taking advantage of Harry?" Draco asked, an odd look on his face.

"He's a generous bloke, and he thinks it's his job to protect you. But he doesn't have to bloody wait on you like a house-elf!" Ron scowled. "And as his friend, yeah, I'll intervene, and get you to bugger off for a bit."

"And you want me to be nice to you?" Draco said in a disgusted voice, as though he were reluctantly weighing his options.

"It wouldn't kill you, but your dad probably would."

Draco's mouth picked up in a smile. He knew his dad would sooner dance naked in front of Dumbledore than ever raise a wand against him. He may be angry for a while, but he would definitely get over it if he could see that Harry was something Draco wanted. Weasley's blackmail was falling short, but it gave Draco an idea.

"I do like ... living. Perhaps we could reach some arrangement that wouldn't be too ... terrible." Draco considered for a moment.

"Smart decision Malfoy. First, you be nicer to me, and you treat Hermione better, agreed?" Ron set the terms of their bargain with a victorious smile.

"That sounds doable." Draco nodded haltingly. Ron removed his arms from where he braced them on the desk, giving the blonde space now he was willing to negotiate.

"Second, you stop hanging off of Harry."

"But I need to be close to Harry. It's an unfortunate side effect of being bonded, Weasley." Draco argued sarcastically, unable to refrain from sneering at the ginger boy.

"Even so, you should stay away from him. Stop following him around everywhere and hang out with your Slytherin buddies. You've been driving us all mental."

"I don't drive Harry mental." Draco said smugly, a lavicious grin twisting his face.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you." Ron said, hoping to implant some sort of barrier between the blonde and his best mate. Harry's feelings be damned, Ron wouldn't hand his best friend over to Malfoy without putting up a fight.

Draco paced away from the desk and stood by the window, surveying the frozen grounds below.

"What do you mean?" He asked in an unreadable voice.

"Harry's been sick and tired, always hampered by your company." Ron fabricated. "He comes back to the dorms every night absolutely knackered from having to put up with your whinging mood swings and bratty behaviour. He's really getting fed up with you Malfoy."

"Is that so?" Draco asked, still staring out the window, his back to the ginger Gryffindor.

"He doesn't even like you Malfoy. Just give up." Ron said in a sombre voice, issuing his coup de grace on the Slytherin. Ron hoped Malfoy would fixate on someone else if he thought Harry didn't like him, or else just abandon hope of every putting his pale patrician hands on Ron's best mate.

Malfoy seemed shaken by Ron's last statement, as the Gryffindor could see Malfoy's shoulders shaking. Was the git crying? No, it couldn't be. Ron cleared his throat and moved towards the door.

Unbeknownst to Ron, Draco was actually repressing a manic fit of laughter when Weasley so blatantly lied about Harry's feelings. Why, the ginger was trying to split them up without even knowing that they were already together. If Weasley knew what he and Harry got up to on a daily basis, he would not so much as eat his words, but regurgitate and consume them again.

Draco grinned, then schooled his features into a more solemn expression. He could play with this advantage.

"Malfoy?" Ron asked after the blonde grudgingly, because as much as he hated the boy, he didn't mean to make him cry.

"No, no Weasley. You're right. Harry deserves better than me, even if he did like me." Draco shook his head, and pretended to wipe tears from his eyes. His position by the window shielded his actual activities, which included licking his fingers and smearing them across his cheeks. See if Weasley apologised for that.

"Yeah. Yeah well, if you weren't such a git all the time, perhaps you'd be a bit more deserving." Ron said awkwardly, trying vainly to keep up the pretence of animosity before it crumbled in the face of the Veela boy's shimmering eyes.

"I don't deserve Harry. Maybe nobody deserved Harry. He's too noble for us all." Draco continued in a patriotic voice.

"Yeah, he can be self sacrificing a lot." Ron rubbed the back of his neck, edging towards the door. Hormonal Veela, eurgh, it was almost as bad as hormonal women.

"He's so brave. And strong. And selfless. And handsome. And good." _A good kisser_, Draco mentally tacked on, turning on his glow and hamming his performance up a little to capitalise on Weasley's guilt later.

"Look, I know you really like Harry." Ron admitted with a wince. "But you can be so damned annoying. I – he won't want to have you around if you're always like this."

Draco sighed in a resigned fashion. "I know. So what should I do? Be nicer?"

Ron paled when he realised he was breaching the twilight zone and giving Draco relationship advice as to how to go after his best friend. Ron intended to cut that train of thought down, but then Draco turned around with shimmering flushed cheeks and watery eyes.

"How do I win him over Weasley?"

"Ah ... you be nice to his friends, and less of a smarmy git. After that it should be ... er... you know." Ron responded robotically, as if there was no conscious thought backing his words.

"Smooth sailing?" Draco asked, his tone reverting to ice cool and business like as he left Weasley frowning at his own admittances and went to retrieve his wand.

"Ah." Ron looked up when he realised Draco was again in possession of his wand.

"I'm not fucking pathetic Weasley, and you are the last person I'd go to for relationship advice." Draco said sharply, walking to the door of the classroom. "If you thought me being nicer to you and your little girlfriend would affect whether Harry liked me any more or less, you really are as dumb as I say you are."

Draco unlocked the door with a flick of his wand and paused, looking back into the classroom to address Ron before retreating.

"Oh, and Weasley." Draco paused, a faked expression of contrition crossing his features. "Now that we've had this chat I regret terribly how I've treated you. In the interests of any possible relationship with Harry, you have my deepest condolences, and from now on I can assure you we will be the best of friends. I promise."

Draco flashed a winning smile at Ron before closing the door and darting off. Ron frowned, puzzled for a while as he stood in the empty classroom, vaguely aware of how he'd just been rambled. Malfoy was such a fucking prick, and this wouldn't be the end of it, whatever 'it' was as far as Ronald Weasley was concerned about it.

Ron angrily kicked the teacher's desk and let loose a choice barrage of expletives.

Draco could have Harry over Ron's dead body. Ron swore to thwart the wily blonde, if it was the last thing he would ever do.

This transgression meant war.


	27. Chapter 26

Harry wasn't pushed into alcoves often, but over the past two weeks he and the alcoves of Hogwarts were quite familiar.

"Mmm, you taste so good. I've been craving you all day." A sultry lilting voice growled in Harry's ear, moving down to his neck. Harry felt the delightful sensation of teeth, lips and tongue pillaging a path down his throat.

"Is anyone watching?" Harry panted.

"Such an exhibitionist." Draco tutted, licking Harry's pulse for emphasis. "No Potter, no one is watching us."

"Just checking." Harry snickered and trailed his hand down Draco's back, causing the blonde to arch and shiver. Satisfied with the reaction he received Harry smiled wolfishly.

"Why are you so paranoid?" Draco murmured, his fingers unbuttoning Harry's shirt, sliding the digits to press against the skin underneath.

"Well, Colin could be stalking you with his camera." Harry suggested reasonably.

"Creevy?" Draco paused in his ministrations, looking up at Harry's amused face.

Harry caught Draco's lifted gaze and brought his hands up to Draco's chin in a caress, before pulling the blonde forward for a tender kiss.

"Yeah, but don't be nice to him though." Harry breathed as he pulled away from the kiss. "It'd probably encourage him, not deter him."

Harry was referring to Draco's 'promise' to be nicer to Ron. Ron did not expect the blonde to follow through, fuming that he'd been played, but the next day Draco had been saccharine and compliant, insisting he should be best friends with Ronald Weasley. This friendly behaviour was a boon to Ron for a few hours, thinking Harry had made an order on his behalf, but when he realised the ruse was all Draco's doing he began to find the sociable behaviour irritating.

Draco continued it with much mirth and delight, over emphasising every action to the point of satire, pointing out each time Ron's temper flared that he was 'being nicer' and 'wasn't that what you said you wanted?' and this was repeated ad naseum.

Draco leaned into Harry again, entwining his hands around Harry's neck, burying them in his scruffy hair.

"Now you're saying _don't_ be nice to Gryffindors? Indecision, eh?"

"Not indecision." Harry shook his head and placed several quick kisses on Draco's forehead and hair. "Indecision's when you don't know what you want."

"And you do, do you Dictionary?" Draco grinned, and pressed himself against Harry.

"I do." Harry said simply, and pulled Draco closer to him, one hand wrapped around his back, the other stroking through his hair. They kissed for quite some time.

Draco pulled away first, shivering. "I can't. Just stop for a minute Harry. It's too much."

"Alright." Harry unwound his hands from Draco's clothing and gave the boy time enough to compose himself.

"Thanks." Draco sighed, and righted himself with a grin once he was under control again. "Ah, they almost came out this time."

Regardless of the fact that the bond seemed to be 'normal' now, the delicate issue of the magic was one to be tactfully dealt with.

Harry sent a speculative glance to Draco's back. It had happened several times now. Their kissing had overwhelmed the Veela in Draco's system and this caused his wings to erupt from his back, shredding his shirt. Walking back to his dorm shirtless on a number of occasions had put Draco in danger and at risk of suspicion from his housemates. Needless to say Draco aimed to avoid such complications, as their relationship was still a secret.

"Can I walk you back to Pansy?" Harry asked Draco cordially. Harry trusted Pansy a lot more than he trusted Blaise, who was gradually worming his way back into Draco's good books. Pansy was aware that Draco liked Harry, and allowed him to meet the other boy with grudging frequency, unable to deny Draco anything. She still tried to dissuade Draco from Harry, and made her dislike evident each time she saw him.

"That's probably for the best. I should get to Arithmancy before I knock you into another wall." Draco grinned wryly at Harry and ran his eyes up and down his Quidditch toned torso. Harry's clothes were nicely mussed, not making much of a difference from how he usually wore his clothes. Draco straightened Harry's collar, and the two walked to the library, smirking sideways at each other as they went.

"Promises, promises." Harry smirked sideways at the blonde.

Draco rolled his eyes and nudged Harry with his elbow. Harry's smile slipped from his face as he surveyed Draco's casual features, his most recent worry swimming to the surface of his mind.

"So, do you think anyone knows yet?" Harry asked tentatively.

"I don't think. I dread." Draco groaned, as he did whenever Harry brought up this topic.

"They'll find out sometime." Harry reminded him in a light voice, leaning into Draco.

"No they won't." Draco insisted stubbornly. "They don't have to know at all."

Harry frowned. "Well, if you intend on keeping it a secret, you should probably lift up your collar."

Draco's hand flew to his neck and his eyes widened.

"My friend's haven't noticed, except for Hermione, and she knows anyway." Harry continued, forcing the point. "But you can't fool your friends forever."

Draco hoisted his collar and glared into the distance angrily.

The main point he and Harry disagreed on was for how long their relationship should remain a secret. Harry felt honesty was the best policy, a true Gryffindor, but their relationship wouldn't be as much of a problem for him as it would be for Draco.

"It's your fault for marking me in the first place. I told you not to do that." Draco scowled, grappling for control.

"You did it to me, and I had to tell Ron Ernie hexed me again. I'm starting to think that maybe Ernie doesn't deserve to be hexed for my sake." Harry replied, the stirrings of a fight brewing between the pair.

"Hex him for my sake then." Draco pouted endearingly.

"I do a lot for your sake. Maybe for both our sakes we should just get it over with and tell people." Harry raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"No." Draco crossed his arms and pointed at Harry's chest. "No." He said again.

Harry checked that there was no one in the corridor. Two students were turning into a classroom, and wouldn't see them. Draco was still scowling stubbornly up at him and Harry pulled him forward by his arm and planted a claiming kiss on his mouth.

Predictably, Draco melted, and began kissing Harry back, his eyes closing as the magic rushed through him. Harry licked a line along Draco's bottom lip and their tongues met, searching through each other's mouths.

At the sound of a creaking door, Harry pushed Draco away quickly, and Draco made to move towards him again, panting with want.

Harry held out a hand and gave a pointed look to the students exiting the classroom down the hall, laughing and chatting amongst themselves.

"You see?" Harry queried knowingly.

"That wasn't fair." Draco huffed. "You did that on purpose."

"Well, I didn't do it by accident." Harry's crooked grin surfaced.

"You're supposed to be the fair one. I'm supposed to be the nasty one." Draco scowled.

"And why is that?" Harry swaggered towards Draco, and pulled his collar up for him.

"It's the way of the world." Draco raised an eyebrow, daring Harry to question his logic.

"You aren't the only one with a Slytherin side." Harry grinned.

"Oh please. You're thoroughbred Gryffindor, Potter." Draco scoffed, and they continued their walk to the library.

"Not as thoroughbred as you'd think." Harry commented lightly. He adjusted his cloak and ignored Draco's curious look.

"Have you told Pansy?" He asked slyly, changing track quickly.

"Not everything." Draco replied. "She's figured a lot out. She's very ... inquisitive."

"That's a good way of putting it." Harry rolled his eyes. "And she hasn't told anyone I take it?"

"She wouldn't tell." Draco said, scandalised. "She can keep a secret."

"Well, she's been haranguing me all week. Asking me a lot of uncomfortable questions. She seems to think I'm up to something questionable with you."

"You must be a questionable person then." Draco said slyly.

Harry flicked him an annoyed look. "If anyone's questionable, it's you."

Draco gasped indignantly. "How absurd. I am nothing if not exemplary at all times."

"So superfluous." Harry shook his head, taking up Ron's habit of agonising over the unusual vocabulary his boyfriend possessed.

Harry paused for a moment. Boyfriend? Was that the right word? Seeing as they didn't even acknowledge their relationship in public he didn't see how it would fit.

Hermione liked the term 'secret lovers' but Draco immediately shot it down as a by product of the Veela romance novels she had been reading and denounced any labelling of their 'dalliances' as he put it.

"Would you want to know if it was one of your friends, going off, snogging someone in the corridors?" Harry posited.

"I'm going to ignore that comment." Draco said brusquely and continued walking.

"And you don't think Theo knows?" Harry asked.

"Theo's just fishing. He thinks everyone is snogging each other behind his back. Just ignore him and his overactive imagination. That's what I do." Draco brushed off the suspicion briskly.

"Ah, but this time he's right." Harry whispered in Draco's ear, quietly because there were people at the library.

Draco blushed and jumped, the tingle of Harry's breath down his neck altering his heart rate. Harry saw the silver light in Draco's eyes and braced himself unconsciously for another fast embrace, knowing in his conscious mind that it was the worst possible moment for another kiss in the packed library.

"Draco!" A distracting voice cried out, shaking the blonde from his reverie. "Draco, where the hell have you been? I've been looking for you for an hour; I thought you'd gone missing."

Pansy wrestled her way through the crowds in the library, receiving a venomous look from Madam Pince for her less than hushed tones. She elbowed into the vicinity of the two boys and looked Harry up and down disdainfully.

"Has he been off with you then Potter?" She questioned, reluctant relief spreading through her voice.

"Er, yeah. You going to Arithmancy then?" Harry looked up, giving Draco some time to compose himself.

"Yes. Yes." Pansy seemed flustered and patted her pockets down. "Let me just get my bag."

Pansy turned back to get her bag, looking deliberately away from Draco, who regarded her reaction in puzzlement. Understanding struck when Pansy returned sheepishly, with Blaise standing behind her.

Draco tensed up and his face slipped into a guarded mask.

"Blaise."

"Draco." Blaise responded and inclined his head. He turned reluctantly and repeated the gesture for Harry. "Potter."

"Zabini." Harry replied, following the pattern of the conversation.

"Yes, yes. Blaise, Potter, Draco, Pansy. Can we get going then?" Pansy asked irritably, and stalked out of the library, linking arms with Draco and disregarding if the others followed her.

Harry and Blaise exchanged an assessing look and both turned and followed Draco and Pansy through the corridors. Draco looked critically at Pansy, and tactlessly asked.

"PMS?"

"Can't you just say 'how are you' like a normal person?" Pansy scowled at her friend's crass judgement of her behaviour.

"So I'm right." Draco continued banally.

"You're such an arse Draco Malfoy." Pansy griped. "I don't know why I put up with you."

"Probably because it's a nice arse." Draco flippantly replied ignorant of the blood rushing to unusual places in the two boys behind him.

Blaise coughed awkwardly, and Harry ran a hand through his hair. They exchanged sideways glances at each other, glaring when they realised Draco's errant comment affected them both in a similar way.

"If you didn't make good summary notes for everything, I'd have disowned you by now." Pansy grouchily bantered.

"If you disowned me you'd be repeating second year by now." Draco retorted.

"I could find another tutor." Pansy snippily replied. "Blaise would have taught me."

"Don't count on it." Blaise wearily replied. "I don't have the patience."

Draco's attention finally focussed on his tired looking friend, and casually asked him.

"Blaise, why aren't you in your private lessons now?"

"Professor is sick." Blaise responded, sounding thoroughly put out.

"Too much Persian will do that to you." Pansy jibed cheekily.

"Are you sure it's not catching? You look terrible." Draco said, a hint of worry tainting his voice.

"Ah, I haven't been sleeping well." Blaise replied shortly, looking away.

"Do you need to see Pomfrey?" Pansy asked.

"Hmmm?" Blaise looked back at his friends, having drifted off for a moment. "Oh, no. It's probably just some seasonal thing. Winter, and not enough sun, and that sort of thing. Forget about it."

Harry looked suspiciously at the Persian, quite certain that his words were hiding something, but he didn't ask. He saw Pansy exchange a glance with Blaise, so she probably knew what was going on, but she would never tell Harry.

"Go see Pomfrey anyway." Draco advised. "It could just be that you've caught a cold from Quidditch practice in the snow."

Blaise looked up, quite happy to be on the receiving end of Draco's concern after days of being left in the lurch. He nodded and offered the blonde a tentative smile. Draco's eyes softened, but he didn't return the smile.

"We got the practise sheets for the new season today." Blaise said, talking about Quidditch in an effort to start conversation.

"That's nice." Draco said shortly, still a little touchy that he was not able to play.

"Oh." Blaise seemed to realise his blunder and tugged on his fringe absently. It was a defining characteristic, Blaise's fringe. It was sleek and straight and swept over half of his face, contrasting the short sides of the rest of his haircut.

"Ah ... I got some news this morning." Blaise told the assembled group, changing the topic but still resolutely ignoring Harry.

Pansy gave him a warning look, but Blaise's eyes were locked on Draco. Draco seemed mildly interested, but struggled to maintain his aloof expression. Draco had to remind himself that he was fighting with Blaise, as often he would relax and treat his friend the way he used to, especially now that he seemed so awkward and vulnerable. He was not the same self assured centre of attention now that he was at odds with his best friends.

"I got a letter from my fiancée's family." Blaise continued. "My engagement's been cancelled."

"It has?" Draco asked, baffled.

"They've released the family ties between us." Blaise said seriously. "I am no longer obligated to fealty to Hajja." Blaise's wife's name was scarcely mentioned, almost as much of a taboo topic as family was for the Slytherins.

"That's good, isn't it? Now your mother isn't in danger anymore." Draco pondered.

"Yeees." Blaise looked away for a moment, his tone alluding to something Draco was missing. Following Draco's confused expression, he shook his head, cutting off his train of thought. "It doesn't matter. Forget about it. I'll tell you about it later."

"But –"Draco started, curiosity evident in his eyes for the first time since their fight. He hadn't allowed himself to be concerned before, as he was mad at him, but this was something big, and it obviously changed things. Draco felt his old obligations as Blaise's best friend start stirring within him.

"Is that what you were talking to Pansy about just then?" He asked.

"Sort of." Blaise replied.

Draco looked at Pansy expectantly.

"Not my secret to tell Draco, you'll just have to get over yourself and talk to Blaise."Pansy said, her eyes flicking to Potter.

"Will you tell me?" Draco asked Blaise in his most effective pleading voice.

Blaise's eyes flicked to Harry again, and Draco frowned, wondering if he knew.

"Are we friends again?" Blaise asked him, still looking at Harry, a vindictive glint in his eye.

"Oh, emotional blackmail, is it?" Draco scoffed.

"Says the one who's been giving me the cold shoulder for two weeks." Blaise responded, his voice sounding upset.

"With good reason." Draco sulked.

"I've apologised for that like, a hundred times." Blaise beseeched. Harry found this unusual, as in his experience, Slytherins never apologised.

"You should know what I expect." Draco sniffed snootily.

"Oh, right, abject grovelling and a complete removal of dignity." Blaise said sarcastically.

"Respect!" Draco hissed. "You think I haven't noticed all the extra protective magic? You still don't think I can look after myself."

"I'd think you'd be grateful for the extra protection."

"I already have Potter for that. I don't need your magic too. I'm not completely helpless." Draco sneered.

"I never said you were." Blaise began reasonably.

"Oh, I think you did." Draco hissed in reply.

Blaise groaned. "God Draco that was one time!"

"So?" Draco asked snippily. "I still don't like it."

"You don't have to like it." Harry offered placatingly, aware that his response was a more subtle _'You don't have to like him'_ directed at Blaise. "Let's all just stop fighting for a bit."

"Stay out of this Potter. I just severed ties with one of the most powerful families in the Persian wizarding community for the sake of our little Veela buddy, so kindly keep your concern to yourself and fuck off!" Blaise lashed at Harry.

"Blaise!" Draco chided his friend's outburst.

"How was that for Draco's sake? You just said your fiancée's family cancelled the engagement." Harry interrogated the Slytherin.

"On my behalf! I told them I didn't want to partner with their family." Blaise retorted angrily.

"Why not?" Harry questioned, fuelling the conversation, inadvertently giving Draco the information he asked for earlier.

"Maybe because I think the way they treat Veela is wrong. Maybe because there are people I love who are part Veela, and who deserve better." Blaise snapped.

Harry's eyes flashed alarmingly at Draco and Pansy shook her head at Blaise. Draco appeared nonplussed, or else romantically ignorant.

"It makes sense now for you to sever your engagement. After all, if they don't respect the rights of Veela then that puts your mum in danger."

Blaise blinked at Draco, then his face softened into an admiring smile.

"Draco's right. I told you so." Pansy sneered at Blaise, snapping him out of his reverie. He frowned at Pansy and a moment passed between them that left both Harry and Draco puzzled.

Pansy barrelled down the corridors, holding tightly onto Draco's arm. Draco seemed casually unaffected as he was towed along behind her. Blaise and Harry were stretched to keep up.

"I don't want to sit next to Boot again." Draco was informing Pansy.

"I know." She replied in a long-suffering manner.

"And you have my full permission to hex Patil."

"I know."

"Twice."

"I know."

"Maybe once more for luck."

"I know." Pansy sighed and joined the queue outside the door to the Arithmancy class. Turning to Blaise and Harry in time to see them exchange threatening glares with one another, she sighed once more and leant her head on Draco's shoulder, making fake sobbing movements with her shoulders.

"Idiots. I'm surrounded by idiots." Pansy maligned.

"There there." Draco patted her shoulder sympathetically, having no clue as to what she was on about.

"Do you reckon Vector would let me sit with you guys?" Blaise asked, shifting his hands to his pockets. "I've got nothing else to do for the period."

"We're doing a test today." Draco informed him. "So I don't think so. You'd be a distraction."

"You have a whole free afternoon and you want to spend it in class?" Pansy asked sceptically. "Who are you and what have you done with Blaise Zabini?"

"There's no one to talk to! What good is a free period when you've got no one to spend it with?" Blaise fumed.

Harry stood hesitantly with the Slytherins, knowing that he should be getting to Divination but reluctant to leave while Zabini was negotiating 'time with Draco'. Harry knew that was what it was. Zabini's affection for Draco was so obvious, even Ron had picked up on it. Harry couldn't help being vindictive towards the Persian boy at times. Every time Harry laid eyes on the self assured Slytherin, a smug look and vicious, possessive thoughts came over him.

_Yeah, he's snogging me, not you. He wants me, not you. So leave him the fuck alone._

Still, Harry couldn't help but fear the opposite was true with these new thoughts. Zabini had been close to Draco years before he started seeing Harry as an option. Sure, they were fighting now, but Zabini was intent on patching things up in his own way, and Harry could sense the dynamic between the Slytherins changing. There was all this tension surrounding Draco, and to Draco's credit, it didn't seem to be affecting him at all. It was like he didn't notice, or just didn't worry about it.

"Tracy has a free period. Spend it with her." Draco suggested.

"I don't want to spend forty five minutes talking to Tracy Davis." Blaise said scornfully.

"Nobody wants to spend forty five minutes talking to Tracy. Hell, I didn't even know she could speak." Draco said cheekily.

"He's saying 'spend some quality time' with Tracy." Pansy spelled out, making quotation marks in the air. "And leave us the fuck alone Blaise. You're too fucking frustrated."

"Such a lady." Draco commented lightly and brushed a wayward strand of hair behind Pansy's ear.

The jealous voice burned in Harry's mind again.

_No, mine. Don't touch her. You're mine. Me. You're snogging me._

Harry startled out of such thoughts, as he'd been doing more and more often, shocked that he could get so possessive over his boyfriend, or to use Hermione's apt term, his secret lover.

"You know what? I am frustrated." Blaise's chin jutted out stubbornly, and he kicked the stone wall of the corridor with the tip of his shoe. "So don't just tell me to piss off and fuck some slut. If I'm frustrated with you, it's not something some quick fuck will fix."

"Blaise." Pansy said in a warning tone.

"What?" He asked incredulously.

"Go away." She said in an obvious tone.

"I know. I know. I'm going." Blaise shrugged his shoulders and turned back down the corridor, his hands jammed in his pockets.

Harry watched him go, uncertain as to what made him so angry, but hoping it was something bad. Pansy rested her head back onto Draco's shoulder and muttered some choice expletives about the pains of dealing with hormonal teenage boys.

"What's his problem? It's not as if I told him to go marry Daphne. Tracy's not that terrible. You'd think I told him to go make out with a leper." Draco frowned.

"Don't mind him. He's got other things on his mind." Pansy mumbled from Draco's shoulder.

"Oh, like what?" Draco scoffed.

"The world doesn't revolve solely around you, Draco Malfoy. Just because you have problems, doesn't mean nobody else does." Pansy said, her head still lolling around on Draco's shoulder.

"The marriage?" Draco queried. "But he doesn't care about that. He's hated Hajja's family since the moment they were first introduced."

"Never mind." Pansy muttered, then swung her head up to look at Harry.

"You here for any particular reason Potter?"

"Oh, right. I was just – uh. Bye Draco." Harry raised his hand awkwardly, then used it to brush back his hair as he paced down the corridor in the opposite direction, nodding to Hermione as she passed him and slipped into line next to the Slytherins.

"Hey." Hermione chimed as she bounced next to Draco and Pansy, who were looking decidedly less chipper. "Test today." She smiled.

Draco didn't answer, as he followed Harry's exit with his eyes, a far away expression on his face. Pansy groaned and tilted her head back onto Draco's shoulder.

"Don't remind me."

Hermione knew that Pansy was aware, somewhat vaguely of Harry and Draco's relationship, and needless to say, Hermione was on Harry's side, vis a vis the whole secrecy of their relationship argument. She surveyed Draco's thoughtful expression and leaning in, whispered to him.

"The hickey was from Harry, I take it."

Draco blinked down, startled, and Pansy's head snapped up to zoom in on the offending purplish bruise on Draco's neck.

"A hickey Draco?" She hissed. "How's that keeping it a secret?"

Draco blushed pink and drew his collar up higher, trying to cover the aberrant mark.

"It's not my fault, obviously." Draco argued back in hushed tones.

"You didn't think to tell him not to?" Pansy persisted.

"I did tell him not to!" Draco protested.

"Really?" Hermione puzzled. "That's odd."

"Oh, as if you couldn't have stopped him." Pansy scoffed.

"I don't even remember it happening." Draco confessed.

"That's very odd." Hermione surmised in a superior tone. "As far as I know, one would remember if someone sucked one's neck."

"Oh, shut up Granger." Draco scowled. "Just because nobody sucks your neck."

"Oh shit Draco." Pansy interrupted him. "You don't think Blaise saw it, do you?"

Draco paused. "It's a possibility."

"No, I think he'd get madder if he saw it." Pansy retracted her concerns, the worried expression not quite escaping her eyes.

"Why would it be such a bad thing for Blaise to know?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not –" Draco began, confused.

"Obviously he hates Potter. If he finds out Potter's with Draco things will get ugly." Pansy explained quickly.

"Ah, I see. He's like your Ron variable." Hermione nodded.

"Weasley's more a constant than a variable." Draco commented dryly.

"He might be ok with it though, if you were to tell him." Hermione smiled warmly, optimistic about her boyfriend's tolerance.

"That's not going to happen." Draco swiftly interjected.

"But aren't you happy with Harry?" Hermione pressed.

"Of course he is." Pansy answered for Draco, her tone sarcastic. "His little Veela heart goes all aflutter when Potter walks by."

"Oh, ha ha." Draco laughed bitterly and crossed his arms, as he generally did when Pansy mocked his affection for Potter.

"What's wrong Draco? Not quite up to penning sonnets to your bonded lover?" Pansy cooed.

"Let him be. He can like whoever he wants. I know that Harry likes him." Hermione said defensively.

"Can you two change the topic before I kill you both?" Draco scowled, and rubbed his temples, frustrated by the level of volume with which the girls discussed his very private private-life. It seemed each decibel was a decibel too loud. "We have a test today. Somebody recite the formula for prophetic visions."

As Draco attempted to change the subject, a crumpled piece of paper flew from across the corridor and hit Draco on the side of his head. Needless to say Draco was unaccustomed to being accosted by flying pieces of paper. Paper at Hogwarts did not just fly, contrary to popular belief. Someone had to throw it. Blinking in shock and growing anger, Draco didn't move. Hermione dipped to the floor to pick the paper up.

"Oh dear." She balked when she read it.

"What does this one say?" Draco tried to remain calm, the twitch in his jaw betraying his agitation.

"You'd be better off not knowing. It's not a nice one." Hermione set pitying eyes on Draco as Pansy snatched the paper from her hands.

"Perverted bastards." Pansy scowled and scoured the crowds with her eyes, hunting out the culprits.

Draco incinerated the paper without looking at it. "It's not worth it." Draco murmured to himself, and busied himself with his Arithmancy textbook, silently revising.

"Did he read it?" A snickering voice chortled out from the crowd.

"Malfoy! Hey, Malfoy!" Draco decidedly ignored the jeering crowd of sixth year boys lining up by the classroom door opposite him. His eyes remained fixed on his textbook, although Pansy's hackles were rising with each catcalled taunt.

"Didn't you get my order Malfoy? You're supposed to be on the floor." A sixth year boy jeered.

"On your back." Another called.

"Or on your knees. That's in the order too." The remark brought on a round of macho guffaws and high fives.

"He doesn't take your fucking orders!" Pansy shrieked, her hands clenched around her wand. "So leave him the fuck alone!"

"Aww, standing up for your wittle Veela boyfwrend, Parkinson?" A tall blonde sixth year Hufflepuff flexed his arms menacingly.

"Rich bitch never learnt how to share."

"Yeah, pass him here then. There's enough to go around."

"It's called taking turns. That way we play all nice, see?"

Pansy let out another enraged shriek, sparks flying out of her wand. She was cautioned from hexing students on Draco's behalf by Snape, no less, because the damage she caused was too great to be legally justified in reaction to a few harsh words. Unless someone physically assaulted Draco, no hexing should occur, and all accounts of antisocial behaviour and threats should be dealt with through a teacher.

Draco was used to a method of ignoring the taunts by now, but Pansy was too highly strung to catch on to his example. Hermione's expression went from shock and horror, to a darkening angry glare.

"What gives you the right to talk to him like that?" Hermione asked in a swift and dangerous voice.

"I got every right." The blonde Hufflepuff insisted. "More right than him."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Hermione growled, her rights activist side springing forth.

"He's Veela. He ain't human. Veela are only ever good for one thing." The Hufflepuffs leered at Draco, who was calmly reading through the Arithmancy textbook, his eyes fixed to a single point on the page to keep from looking up.

"Yeah, cheerleading." Another sixth year Ravenclaw boy chortled.

"And star jumps. You spread your legs real wide." The shorter brunette Hufflepuff smirked laviciously at Draco.

"I will fucking castrate you!" Pansy snarled.

Draco cautioned Pansy in a light voice, not looking up from his textbook. "They're just trying to get a rise out of you. Calm down."

"You're getting a rise out of me." The tall Hufflepuff smirked at Draco, and took a swaggering step towards him.

"Wow, you really know how to talk to Veela." Draco drawled sarcastically, looking up from his textbook now, his expression apathetic. "What's your secret?"

"Lo and behold." The Hufflepuff motioned to his crotch, inciting churlish laughter from the boys behind him.

"Why am I not impressed?" Draco rolled his eyes and turned to put his textbook back in his bag.

The tall boy seemed enraged by Draco's casual deference of his 'assets' and strode forward until he was looming over Draco. Pansy was immediately defensive and held her wand out, pointing it to his throat, and surprisingly, Hermione mirrored her actions, threatening the Hufflepuff too.

"I'd fucking split you in half, Veela bitch. Impressive enough?" He growled, his voice low and gravelly. Draco's skin paled, but his expression remained stoic and unaffected.

"The moment you put your filthy common hands on me is the moment that I am entitled to ruin you." Draco threatened in a calm controlled voice.

"I don't take orders from animals." The Hufflepuff flexed.

"Oh. Neither do I." Draco shrugged, then pushed his hand onto the taller boy's chest, pushing him away.

"Physical contact. Will you look at that? Have at girls." Draco said lightly as Hermione and Pansy's curses blew the imposing boy across the corridor to land smack on the wall opposite, oozing slightly, as the combined hexed turned the boy into a humanoid shaped slime ball.

Surprisingly, their hexes were accompanied by four additional hexes from all different directions. Draco pondered for a moment if Blaise was lurking behind a suit of armour, but reconsidered, knowing Blaise's penchant for face to face interaction were he to cast a particularly nasty hex. That and he probably couldn't resist running in like some gallant knight in shining armour to impress upon Draco that he'd rescued him. That meant Harry hadn't cast a hex either, or he would be fussing over Draco, asking if he was alright even though he knew how perfectly fine the other boy was.

As it was, Pansy and Granger were a much better choice.

Pansy was laughing demonically and interspersing her laughter with various catcalls of "That's what you get!" emphasising the point with her wand.

Granger was looking quite pleased with herself and was scoping the crowd to see where the other four hexes came from. Turning back to Draco with a satisfied smile she nodded to him.

"It's nice to see you making friends."

"Friends?" Draco scoffed. "I have no friends Granger, weren't you aware. Only servants and admirers."

A smile tweaked the edges of Hermione's lips and she moved to rest on the wall next to Draco, leaning on his shoulder in a friendly sign of affection.

"I think you're a friend." She said.

"Good God. Me friends with mud – muggleborns? What is this world coming to?" Draco replied with many an eye roll, censoring his language on Harry's behest.

Hermione gave him a look that seemed to say "Oh really".

"Well, at least you're not a Hufflepuff." Draco settled with a casual sigh.

At that moment, Hannah Abott, a nauseatingly sweet Hufflepuff girl bounced over to Hermione.

"Dear God! What happened to Tony?" She gasped.

"Tony, was it?" Draco murmured to himself.

"Tony had a little accident." Hermione said, examining the length of her wand. "Sort of a consequence of walking around with his fly undone."

"Wha -?" Hannah puzzled.

"Never mind Hannah, just tell Professor Sprout that he'll be in the hospital wing." Hermione finished brusquely.

Hannah bristled as she heard Pansy yelling at Tony's friends.

"It was that horrid Parkinson girl wasn't it. Tony's a good guy, he doesn't deserved to be hexed by those nasty Slytherins."

"Right here." Draco coughed, emphasising his presence as a nasty Slytherin.

Hannah cast a horrified look at Draco, then focused her entire being into abstaining from so much as blinking at the blonde.

"I think I'll go stand over the hall. It's nice seeing you Hermione." Hannah muttered.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked the girl, puzzled by her strange behaviour.

"Ah, my pastor told me to stay away from, er, that one. I want to retain my sane mind." Hannah explained to Hermione's shoes.

"Or what's left of it anyway." Draco raised his eyebrow, looking with disdain on the Hufflepuff, probably in reaction to being called 'that one' on the advice of a pastor.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione puzzled.

"I don't want to get Veela struck. I've got to stay pure if I want to get a husband." Hannah looked nervous.

Hermione blinked, shocked by the ignorant attitude of the usually sweet girl.

"Good luck with that." Draco tipped his head at the girl, and then walked across the hall to pull Pansy away from a well placed mace by a suit of armour.

Hannah let out an audible sigh of relief. "How can you stand it Hermione?"

"Stand what?" Hermione frowned.

"Being so close to it. How can you stand him and stay faithful to Ron?"

"Draco hasn't affected my faithfulness one jot." Hermione chastised. "Just because he's a Veela, doesn't mean I can't be his friend."

"But can't you feel it in the air around him?" Hannah enthused. "It's like there's this sort of mind control that seeps into the air and makes you want to keep him all for yourself. It's like he oozes sin. He wants to be taken Hermione, and once you give in to it you've got no choice but to."

"Oh, there's a choice." Hermione reproached aggressively. "I think that you should go see Professor Sprout now Hannah. You wouldn't want to get Veela struck, and I certainly wouldn't let you go anywhere near Draco. Wouldn't want you to give in now, would I?"

"Why? Do you care for him? Is it because he's a Veela?" Hannah frowned at Hermione piously. "Because what you feel is probably a devilish illusion."

"I care for him because he's my friend. And my friend's friend. And he deserves to be treated with respect." Hermione huffed.

Hannah gave Hermione a suspicious glare, looking her up and down. "Don't let him corrupt you Hermione. You're a good girl."

Hermione clenched her fists, incensed that Hannah thought it appropriate to patronise her for her choice of friend. Hermione knew that Hannah Abott was a ridiculously devout girl, and was one of the most superstitious people in the school, second only to Trelawney. Arguing with her wouldn't achieve anything. Hermione had tried this before.

Hannah turned and walked away to find Professor Sprout. Hermione glared at her retreating figure.

"Trouble with holy Hannah?" Pansy popped up behind Hermione and appraised her glare heartily.

"Now don't start anymore fights." Draco cautioned her.

Professor Vector swept down the hall, disregarding the congealing body of Tony the Hufflepuff and called the students into class.

"I didn't start that fight, I just finished it. Although it was quite satisfying." Pansy remarked.

Draco smirked at his friend and they took the seats at the back of the classroom, after some protestation from Hermione. The Arithmancy class was quite tame and uneventful, and the test finished late, due to the content of the paper.

Harry had been let out of Divination early, and waited outside of the Arithmancy classroom for Draco to come out. They had been using a form of metallurgy to divine auspicious signs for the future in class, and Harry's mind had been otherwise distracted by thoughts of Draco.

The mercurial metals reminded him of the fluid silvery colour Draco's eyes turned when Harry touched his wings. This reminded Harry of why he touched those wings in the first place; because he'd been kissing Draco so passionately the appendages burst out of his back.

Harry grinned into the bowl of suspended mercury as he recalled how sensitive Draco's wings were, and how responsive he became when Harry stroked the feathers. The results were mind blowing.

More and more, Harry wanted to further the relationship, but he couldn't do that until he was certain everyone knew Draco was with him. Harry wouldn't be the secret boyfriend who hides from the public. He wanted the world to know that he was the one who drove Draco wild, he was the one to make him glow and squirm delightfully with a few choice touches and kisses.

It seemed to project the wrong image in Harry's mind, that Draco didn't want to be seen with Harry, and Harry knew he couldn't further the relationship until he knew Draco wanted it just as much as Harry did.

Draco was too addictive for Harry to maintain on the side. Harry wanted Draco to be a main part of his life. Harry wanted Draco around him all the time, he wanted to be able to kiss Draco in public and show his affection freely.

Harry knew he'd have to work on that, but for now he just wanted to see Draco. Which was why he stood outside the Arithmancy classroom waiting for him.

He saw Draco through the crowd of exiting students, flanked by Pansy and Hermione. Draco's eyes were fixed on the textbook he was jamming back into his bag, his pale lashes cascading softly across his cheeks. Harry took a moment to appreciate the beauty of Draco's ivory skin and his soft pink lips before striding towards him.

Pansy and Hermione noticed him first, with a sneer and a smile. Draco didn't see him until Harry was standing right in front of him.

"Hello." Harry said, smiling as Draco jumped and peered up at Harry, surprised.

"Oh, it's you." Draco commented.

"You were expecting somebody else?" Harry asked, unable to keep the jealousy from his voice.

"No. You just surprised me, that's all." Draco answered.

Harry was glad of his extra height he had put on over the summer. It was convenient. It meant he could spot Draco in a crowd, put his chin on Draco's head, and lift Draco up to kiss him.

He looked down at Pansy and Hermione.

"May I cut in ladies?" He grinned in a charming _'I'm Harry Potter'_ sort of way.

"Certainly Harry." Hermione smiled and deferred her position beside Draco to her Gryffindor buddy.

Pansy pursed her lips. "I'd better see you two at dinner. I won't have you miss it because you were off about the castle, snogging Potter."

"Pansy, do you not grasp the notion of keeping a secret?" Draco scowled at her.

"Potter doesn't care. Obviously he didn't care when he gave you that massive love bite." Pansy pointed out caustically, looking to discredit Harry in Draco's eyes.

"I wouldn't care if people found out." Harry said frankly. "I think I'd rather like being able to have you round more often."

Draco's brow furrowed, as it usually did when Harry was so frank about his feelings. "Well I would care."

Harry sighed. "You would care. That's right. So no PDA's today."

Hermione giggled, while Draco and Pansy exchanged exasperated looks, contemplating the sappy nature of Gryffindors.

"I'll just have to whisk you away somewhere private." Harry grinned, winked roguishly and encircled his hand around Draco's wrist. "Bye girls."

Draco didn't have much chance to issue farewells as Harry was remarkably fast and seemed quite intent on pulling Draco's arm out of his socket to get to their destination.

"Will you slow down?" Draco whinged. Harry ignored him, and when he finally tugged Draco through a large oak door in one of the more abandoned parts of the castle he finally slowed down.

"Where are we?" Draco panted, catching his breath.

"The sky room in Ravenclaw tower." Harry told Draco, grinning and leading him by the hand through the spacious, well lit tower room. "It's kind of abandoned, so it should be private enough."

The ceiling was high and pointed with windows and skylights poking through the walls. The room itself was circular with flowering vines draping down to the floor from one of the lower windows. There was a thick mattress material on the floors and upholstered on all the furniture in the room, adorning couches and chaise lounges, much like the ones in the divination classroom.

Draco was impressed by the casual beauty of this part of the castle he had never seen before, and was even more impressed when Harry licked a line along his lips and slipped his tongue into Draco's mouth.

Draco melted into the kiss as he usually did, quite content to just enjoy it. Harry seemed to have different plans in mind. His arms wove around Draco's back and went down to grasp Draco's thighs. In one quick movement he had hoisted Draco's legs up to wrap around Harry's torso. Draco broke off from the kiss with a gasp.

"What are -?"

Harry sealed Draco's questions with another kiss, carrying Draco to one of the couches, the Veela's legs gripping on to Harry so as not to tumble off. Harry took this opportunity to move his hands up and down Draco's thighs, delighting in the feel of the blonde gripping tightly to him, his legs around his waist and his fingers draped through his hair.

Harry laid Draco down on the couch and pressed into his body, swinging his legs so as to straddle on top of him.

"Don't mark me this time." Draco warned Harry before his lips were claimed with another kiss.

Harry pushed down on Draco, rolling his hips as he did so, causing Draco to gasp and glow. Harry could feel his magic building up, getting stronger as it usually did when he made Draco glow. Draco's hands slipped from Harry's shoulders for a moment to unbutton his cuffs.

Harry grinned against Draco's mouth, smug that he could bring Draco to the brink so quickly.

Lending a hand, Harry set about unbuttoning the front of Draco's shirt, distracting the blonde successfully by licking and nipping a path down his neck and collarbone.

"Harry. Harry!" Draco whispered breathlessly. He pressed feather light answering kisses to as much of Harry's skin as he could reach. Harry finished unbuttoning the shirt and rolled his hips forward again.

"Oh God!" Draco moaned. Draco sat up, moving under Harry, and Harry took the opportunity to pull the shirt off him, latching onto his neck as he did so.

Draco groaned, then tried to pull away. "No Harry. Not another one."

Harry growled against Draco's neck and sucked the skin harder, taking Draco's resistance for rejection. The way Harry saw it, the love bites were his only way of expressing his relationship with Draco to the world. If he couldn't talk about it, or tell anyone about it, then he could at least proclaim his connection with the blonde on his skin.

And Draco didn't mind it. Not really, Harry told himself. He liked it if anything. He was gasping like it was a good thing. Harry was certain Draco didn't mind.

"I said don't mark me." Draco haltingly uttered. "Pansy saw the last one. We can't let people know."

Harry paused, frowning, and pressed a kiss to Draco's lips. He remained close, green eyes boring down into grey, and whispered against Draco's mouth.

"Don't you like this?"

"I – yes, but –"

"If you like it, enjoy it." Harry suggested.

"I – can you at least do it lower?" Draco compromised. "Somewhere people can't see it?"

"Will you show me your wings?" Harry grinned and licked a path to Draco's throat again.

"My –"Draco gasped as Harry's teasing tongue laved a path down his chest, taking liberties with the exposed skin.

"I'll go lower for you." Harry murmured silkily. Draco shuddered, glowing brightly.

His composure shattered with Harry's admission of two little words. The tiniest command that issued from his parting lips.

"Show me."

Draco's back convulsed as the wings pushed away from his skin, stretching out in the air behind him before they fell back onto the pillows of the couch. Draco fell back onto the cushions the moment Harry webbed his fingers through the feathers, the euphoric feeling submitting Draco to the whims of his jellified limbs.

"Oh God. Oh Merlin. Harry." Draco panted.

The wings felt incredibly soft under Harry's fingers. Stroking them slowly as he rocked on Draco's hips, Harry felt a growing sense of pride and possessiveness.

"You're beautiful." Harry murmured. He dipped his head back down and reclaimed the cleft of Draco's neck, suctioning on as the glowing boy writhed beneath him.

Unbeknownst to Harry, as Draco threw his head back and submitted to Harry's intense touch, magic built in the atmosphere around them. The silvery hue of Draco's iris consumed his eyes completely and the white light enveloped his vision, abstracting his senses of anything past the fact that his mate was touching him, pushing tingling waves of strong magic into his body. It was too intense.

Both boys reached the brink, and fuelled by the noises and motions of the supple boy beneath him Harry crested and fell bodily on top of Draco.

"That –"Harry panted. "That was incredible."

"Mmm, yeah." Draco mumbled in response, his glow dimming gradually. He shifted up a bit, and Harry obliged his movements. In his new position Draco retracted his wings, and the silver left his eyes.

Harry entwined his arms around Draco and pulled him close, hugging him tightly. Pressing a kiss to Draco's hair, Harry wanted to just talk with Draco, to have him confide in him.

"How was class? Your test went well?"

"Mmmm." Draco nodded absently.

"No troubles with Ernie or anyone?" Harry questioned as he always did, his guard work a memorable responsibility in his mind. Asking Draco about his day was something Ron recommended when they had girl talks (Ron didn't know the 'girl' Harry was referring to was a guy). It built a foundation of trust in a relationship and created a more relaxed, casual type of intimacy.

So when Harry questioned Draco about his day, he was indicating that Draco should trust him, and it pleased Harry that Draco answered back because it meant that he trusted him.

And Draco answered as he always did.

"No. No trouble."


	28. Chapter 27

The frequency of this occurrence was rather alarming.

"Ahhhh, Harry. Oh, oh god. That's –"

Blaise Zabini cracked open his tired eyes and stared dully at the hangings above his bed. Draco was having another one of his dreams, and this one was particularly loud.

Or perhaps that illusion was in Blaise's head. It seemed every lustful word that slipped from Draco's lips assailed his ears like a Quidditch whistle. What hurt slightly more was that Draco was talking about Potter. Again.

"Hasn't he heard of a bloody silencing charm?" Blaise grumbled as he turned around in his blankets. Fumbling for his wand by his bedside table Blaise sat up. Sweeping back the curtains of his bed he sent an irritated glance over to Draco's four poster bed.

Draco moaned in his sleep once more and Blaise's brow twitched. He could fling a silencing charm at him from across the room. It wouldn't work all that well though, Blaise reasoned, as it would only silence the curtains, and there was little point in that as the curtains weren't in the habit of making noise.

He could shoot the charm at Draco directly, but that would definitely cause a shit storm when Draco woke up mute in the morning.

He could soundproof the curtains, but that involved getting up, or getting in Draco's bed, another difficult move that would likely end up badly in the morning.

Draco's breathy whispers drifted across the room. "Don't stop. Keep going. Mmm so good."

Blaise tugged his fingers through his fringe in frustration. Bad thoughts. Bad bad thoughts. It was bad enough having to listen to Draco, but add to the mix thoughts of being in his bed, a scenario that would have been an all too casual reality weeks ago, and it only intensified the throbbing pain in Blaise's chest.

He realised belatedly that the throbbing pain was his heart. Thinking of Draco seemed to set his blood racing more frequently these days.

"Oooh, mmm more." Draco murmured.

Blaise raised his gaze from the floor to cast an inquisitive look back over to Draco's bed. Listening to him wasn't so bad when Potter wasn't mentioned. In fact, without the nauseating repetition of the Wonder Boy's name, Draco's night babble was almost bearable.

"Mmmm, more." Draco's coherency mumbled off into arousing strains of moaning and sighing.

Blaise's hand was unconsciously tightening around his wand, and he looked down abruptly when it started sparking.

"Fuck!"

Blaise threw his wand onto the bed, preoccupied by his lap. He was getting hard. He was getting hard just listening to Draco. He was getting hard listening to Draco dreaming about someone else.

"This is so fucked up." Blaise whispered to himself. Cupping his erection with his palm he cast a desperate look to Draco's curtained bed. A silvery light shone from between the curtains. Draco sighed again.

"One look." Blaise told himself. "One look won't hurt."

Pushing himself up off his mattress before he could change his mind Blaise crossed the dorm to hover by Draco's bed.

Closing his eyes so as to convince himself he wasn't aware of what his hand was doing, Blaise pried open the green curtain, white light impressing upon his eyelids.

Squeezing his eyes open for his 'one look' Blaise reconsidered his previous mantra, that 'one look won't hurt'.

Draco's milky skin radiated light, twinkling intermittently through the tiny pores in the fabric of Draco's black pyjama top. The contrast was stunning, pale skin and white blonde hair against the darker shades of his clothes and bed, dappled with the odd light the cursed boy emitted.

He was twisted around his blankets as he usually did, the material bunching between his legs and somehow also cushioning itself against his head. His arms were wrapped around the quilt, holding it like a lover.

Draco's eyes were closed, his pale lashes fanning out demurely. His features were relaxed and vulnerable, and his mouth was open, pink lips slightly parted, a reddish tongue trailing over white teeth.

Blaise's heart was thudding, feeling like a thousand centaurs were trampling his chest from the inside out. He hadn't seen Draco vulnerable like that around him since before their fight, and often Blaise cursed Draco's stubborn ability to hold petty grudges.

Blaise knew more than anyone else seemed to that Draco wasn't really mad at him. Their fight was a complete farce, and it was ridiculous for it to have continued for so long. They argued about a ridiculous thing, a choice of words for god sake, and it had burnt up into something bigger.

Blaise knew Draco didn't mean it. He was projecting. He had just been attacked by Finnegan and he needed someone to blame, someone to be angry to just to make it feel like he was doing something positive against the helplessness he felt then. And of course Blaise was the perfect target. He'd blundered along and reminded him first thing of the very helplessness he was trying so hard to deny. Blaise understood that Draco was angry, but he wished that he wouldn't be angry at him.

It hurt. It hurt that he couldn't be with Draco like he was before. It hurt that Draco was spurning him. That he didn't trust him as much anymore. That he felt he couldn't be vulnerable and unguarded around him.

But that would imply he were helpless, and if there was one thing Draco Malfoy was good at, it was denying problems where they existed.

Draco's lips parted and sound tumbled from his lips.

"Don't go. Come here. Here."

Blaise clenched his fists, Draco's dreamed words seeming to speak to Blaise. To know that Draco didn't want to leave him was what Blaise longed for now, but he knew this dream sentence wasn't for him.

"Stay Harry. S' better." Draco mumbled sleepily and his hands tightened around his blankets.

Blaise would have smiled at the demanding tone Draco used even in his sleep if the recipient of those words was someone more tolerable then Potter.

Hell, who was Blaise kidding? It wasn't Potter himself, they guy wasn't so bad. He and Blaise had even got along at some point. It was more the fact that Draco wanted someone else, that he didn't want him when he'd been there all along, that inflamed Blaise.

A thought occurred to him, what would it be like if it was Draco dreaming of him? If he whispered Blaise's name when he dreamt.

It didn't take much effort to imagine such a thing. It had been the subject of Blaise's mind for some time now, since the beginning of the year.

In fact, the possibility for his infatuation with Draco had only started in the summer holidays, when he was sent to his room for complaining about his marriage to his mother.

"_I don't have to get hitched just because you tell me." Blaise screeched across the room at his mother, who reclined calmly on the ornate leather sofa, reaching for her glass._

"_Yes you do." She said in an infuriatingly calm voice, swilling her brandy around in the rotund glass. Like she thought his anger was ridiculous. She thought his rage was laughable. Her deference always cowed Blaise's determination._

"_Well, not to her. Why to her?" He begged, aiming for reason now._

"_That Hajja's family is the most influential Persian wizarding family. This marriage could set you up for life, provide for you and bring our reputation back from the brink of social destruction. You will marry, Blaise. And you will not jeopardize that for me!" His mother told him calmly, the authoritative edge to her voice reminding Blaise of his complaints._

"_Have you even seen her mum?"_

"_Oh, looks is it? Typical male." His mother laughed bitterly, sneering at him. "Typical male, my son. And I thought you'd be better. I thought I'd raised you better than to think with your dick like every other untrustworthy man."_

_Blaise scowled, being belittled for his gender was a favourite activity for his mother when she was drinking. She had already drunk quite a bit of brandy. The bottle was almost empty._

"_I'm not thinking with my dick. The woman is foul. I'm using my eyes, and ears."_

"_Is that how kids do it these days?" His mother mused, smiling wickedly into the fire._

"_She speaks complete and utter trash. She's a bigoted, ignorant, superior bitch. Every other word is vitriol; it's not even about sex. I could never live with her; I can't even stand ten minutes of her conversation." Blaise clenched his fists._

"_She's the best chance this family has." Blaise's mother said bitterly, some of the emotion she rigorously withheld slipping into her voice. "You really didn't think your father would leave us alone did you?"_

"_What's dad got to do with this? You're forcing the marriage."_

"_What makes you think I know who the fuck is who in Persia land?" Blaise's mum waved her glass around haphazardly. "Of course your father's involved."_

"_So you don't even care about the marriage and you're making me go through with it anyway?" Blaise's voice was low with disappointment. _

"_There are certain bequests your father makes that I have to agree to. I'll lose you otherwise." His mother's eyes flicked to him for a moment. "He'll ruin us."_

_Blaise crossed the room and stood stubbornly in front of his mother's lounge._

"_If you make me go through with this you'll lose me anyway."_

"_You inherited your theatricality from me." She mused lightly. "But your point is made. You don't want to marry Heffer."_

"_Hajja." Blaise corrected._

"_That's what I said." A wicked smile twisted across his mother's face. _

_Blaise's shoulders slumped and he relaxed. She was on his side. That was enough to keep his tantrum at bay for now. He sat on the edge of the lounge and looked apologetically at his mother's mischievous hazel eyes. She brushed her hand lovingly through his fringe._

"_Just out of curiosity, my fiery child." His mother endeared him with his old nickname. "If you were thinking with your dick, who would you choose?" _

_Blaise blinked, then laughed, baffled at the turn this conversation took._

"_It's not your friend Pansy, is it?" His mother prodded. "Because if it's her, be warned that she likes your little blonde friend."_

"_Draco?" Blaise grinned. "Yeah, he doesn't like her though."_

"_Now that sounds like a Malfoy. Arrogantly oblivious to the last." His mother commented wryly. _

"_He's a self absorbed little idiot, that's probably why." Blaise smiled fondly, thinking of his friend. His mother noted this and slipped off the couch, sashaying into the next room. She paused at the door and looked back in at him._

"_Well, he's worth a lot of money; so if you beat Pansy to him, do let me know."_

Blaise puzzled over his mother's words for the next few days, confused that she'd given her – what? Opinion? Blessing? He knew he'd have to choose someone soon, there was no way his mother would sit well with a son who was a sexual bachelor. It would only typify her expectations of him as a male of the species. He honestly didn't know who he'd choose if he had a choice before, but now his mother's words kept coming back to him again and again.

He'd tried it. Closed his eyes and attempted to 'think with his dick' as she had so crudely put it. Images whirled in his head, qualities he liked and things he found attractive, until his mind fixated on Draco, and then it seemed like everything clicked into place.

Blaise didn't fixate on the fact that Draco was a guy. Clearly his mother didn't, but maybe that was just due to the Malfoy wealth and reputation. Blaise didn't think he was gay. He had never thought about other guys before. But now he was thinking about Draco. Only Draco.

"Stay with me." Draco mumbled into his blanket, nuzzling his face against the silk.

Blaise sighed and leant his head against the bedpost. He'd really dug himself into a hole with this one. What good was fixating on one person until they were your world if they didn't reciprocate your feelings at all? Blaise felt like such an idiot.

Draco's lips twitched into the ghost of his regular smirk. "Mmm, that's nice."

Blaise felt his cock twitch in response to Draco's amorous growl. Sure, it was directed to his pillow, but damn if it didn't turn Blaise on. He was a teenage boy, it _was_ only natural.

Blaise bit his lip, knowing how creepy it would be to watch Draco sleep with a raging hard on. Just imagining how it would look, leaning over Draco, with no shirt (Blaise always slept shirtless) and a tent in his trousers. He tried thinking of off putting things to wilt his erection. Dead kittens, potions ingredients, McGonagall in fishnets! Mentally scarring that one.

For all Blaise's efforts, little was achieved, and Draco rolled over in his blankets, his new position twisting his black pyjama top, revealing Draco's hipbone and stomach. A soft line of blonde hair trailed from Draco's trousers, poking out the top of his waistband.

The pressure below Blaise's hips only doubled. Draco moaned erotically into his pillow.

"Oh fuck." Blaise swore and wrenched the hangings of Draco's bed shut, skittering back to his bed and sealing the four poster with locking and silencing charms.

Another loud moan sounded from Draco's bed.

"Fuuuuuck!" Blaise sounded, scrambling out of his silk pyjama pants. His erection just wouldn't go away. Addressing his crotch he whispered.

"Will you fuck off for a second? He's my best friend!"

His strengthening cock seemed content to ignore him, and the intense throbbing in his chest pulsated lower down.

Draco's moaning rose in pitch. "Oh god!"

Blaise blinked, trying to resist with all his might. A subtle pull on his self restraint issued from the gathering mass of magic accumulating across the room and demolished Blaise's attempt at chivalry as Draco moaned again, a high animalistic keening noise.

Blaise's eyes slammed shut and his hand closed around his cock, the contact inciting a lusty moan from the Persian boy. Draco's melodious accompaniment of sighs and groans transported Blaise to his favourite fantasy.

_Draco was with him, in his bed, and was eagerly kissing him back, returning his affections. And Blaise had him all to himself. Draco's milky skin was his to pillage, Draco's lips were his to worship, and Draco's body was pliant and receptive to Blaise's ministrations. _

_He moaned and his back arched delightfully when Blaise thrust into him. His hands caressed Blaise's back and there was a sensuous melding of lily white and toasty brown skin. Draco bucked beneath him and clung to him as Blaise rode on his high, together with his lover, his Draco._

Blaise's hand was flying over his cock at a rapid pace, nearing completion, his own groans joining Draco's sighs.

_His dream lover kissed him in his passion, and pulling away with a mischievous glint in his bright grey eyes. A familiar smirk slid across Draco's face as he languidly leant in to whisper in Blaise's ear._

"_Oh Harry."_

"ARRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Blaise came loudly, his cry followed by hitching sobs.

He was completely and utterly fucked. Wiping the come off his hand, Blaise sobbed unashamedly, the pain made worse as the 'H word' began to re-feature in Draco's dreams.

"Ah, Harry. Harry. Harry, Harry, Harry."

Blaise wiped his eyes, a determined expression crossing his face as he grabbed his wand and returned to Draco's bed, intending to resume his original plan.

Blaise pulled open Draco's curtains and fired silencing spells all around the inside of Draco's enclosed bed. Casting the spell on the last curtain, he looked back at Draco's sleeping, and now mercifully silent visage.

The old stirrings of want and nostalgia crept over Blaise as he watched Draco mutter into his pillow. The pain in his heart told him he'd never have a chance. Blaise shook himself out of the feeling and drew away to leave, just as Draco tossed in the sheets again, twisting his head across the pillow and baring the white pane of his neck.

Two purplish blemishes caught Blaise's attention just before he exited the bed. Narrowing his eyes he focused on them, the reality of the marks searing to the surface of his mind.

Love bites.

Someone had been giving Draco love bites. He had more than one, that meant Draco had accepted them willingly. Suddenly everything made so much more sense.

His talk in the library with Pansy yesterday seemed different now that the love bites cast everything in a new light.

He had told her he cancelled his arranged marriage, after much finagling with his mother, to be with Draco. He was going to make public his plans to court the boy, make obvious his intentions that Draco had obliviously misconstrued.

Pansy was adamant that the idea was faulty and that Draco wouldn't go for it. She said things like 'Draco wouldn't be interested in it' and 'he sees you only as a friend'.

Pansy had seemed so out of sorts in the conversation, and Blaise had thought it was because she was jealous of his plan, but really it was because she knew.

She knew Draco was already attached and she didn't tell him. Why was she covering for Draco?

The bitter tone of her voice led Blaise to believe that she obviously didn't like whoever Draco was cavorting with, and she didn't like keeping a secret on their behalf, which lead Blaise to the inevitable conclusion.

Potter.

Draco had taken up with Potter.

It had passed the point of murmuring about him in dreams, or bitching about exchanges, or staring at him in the corridors. Draco's silly schoolyard crush was real, and that fucker Potter had the audacity to put his hands on Draco. To mark him like a possession.

That's what a love bite really meant. It wasn't a heat of the moment thing that occurred spontaneously during a moment of passion. Love bites were the equivalent of getting out a permanent marker and daubing "Property of Harry Potter" on Draco's neck.

This could create a slight problem with Blaise's plans. Unless Draco broke it off from Potter, he would never consider Blaise, and Potter would definitely fight for Draco. One did not get hold of something that good only to let it go.

Draco wasn't in the wrong here. He didn't choose Blaise, that was certainly an issue, but Blaise blamed himself for not presenting himself as an option before now. With the bond, Draco must have felt that his only option was Potter, and Potter took advantage of that insecurity.

It was Potter's fault.

And with the bond, Draco was helpless to Potter's advances. What if Potter had ordered him? Ordered him to just lay back and take the love bite. Could he do that?

For a moment, the idea sparked a thought in Blaise's mind of how it would be better if he were the one who held Draco's bond. If he were the one who could order him.

Then Blaise's idea turned into a plan. It was so simple. All he had to do was get Draco to transfer the bond to him. It was genius. Then all the magical energy Draco felt would be directed at Blaise, and he would be the one Draco moaned about in his sleep.

Oh, the idea was so appealing that Blaise almost revoked Draco's silencing charm just to see what it would feel like.

The invocation of this plan was simple too. All he had to do was throw doubt on Draco's relationship with Potter whilst seeming the supportive friend, until Draco capitalized on his doubts and put the bond to the test. Draco hid it well beneath the wall of insults and bravado, but he could get terribly insecure. If Blaise insinuated that the bond was forcing him to act a certain way, to submit to Potter, the hackles of helplessness would raise, as the very idea that Draco would be submissive to a situation he couldn't control would have him backing out so fast.

A grin spread over Blaise's face. Discrediting Potter would be easy. If those two love bites weren't ammunition enough, Blaise was sure he could find something else to attack.

Smiling sweetly at Draco he closed the bed's curtains.

It seemed hope was not lost after all.


	29. Chapter 28

Draco woke up unable to speak, and naturally he threw a tantrum.

"What's a matter boss?" Vince poked his head out of his bed to see Draco kicking the frame of his bed in frustration.

The blonde boy's mouth moved but no sound came out. Judging from the expression on his face he was not very happy.

"Wake up." Vince called to the occupants of the dorm room. "Someone's silenced Draco."

"Oh happy day." Theodore drawled, then ducked to avoid a thrown crystal ball that shattered on the wall behind him. "Shit Draco, I was only joking."

Draco silently yelled back at Theo, his lips seeming to mouth the word 'Vacuum'.

"That was Greg's crystal." Vince commented.

Greg surfaced from the bed next to Vince's and pulled out his wand. "I'll fix it. It's ok."

Draco stomped his foot and waved his wand threateningly.

"Do not fear. We will find the villain in this mystery." Theo leaped from his bed, oozing theatrical tendencies. He wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulder and pointed to the ceiling. "To the batcave!"

Draco gave the boy a quizzical look, just as Blaise emerged from his bed, his hair ruffled.

"Oh, sorry, my bad. I must have gone a bit overboard with the silencing charms last night." He grinned and went back to his bed to grab his wand.

Draco glared at him, his hands on his hips.

"Silencing charms?" Theo grinned laviciously. "Has someone been having naughty dreams?"

"Yeah." Blaise replied, swinging out from his bed and striding across the room, wand in hand. "Draco. Sorry mate, but you were driving me nuts. I had to do something."

Draco pouted and Theo pulled the blonde boy into an abrupt headlock, ruffling his hair. Draco scowled and struggled to keep his hair in place.

"Sex hair! Sex hair!" Theo teased, tousling Draco's pristine blonde locks.

Blaise laughed. "He'll slap you. I won't stop him."

"It's not as fun when he's not screaming obscenities at me. Fix him up then." Theo relented, tugging Draco in for a messy hug.

"Finite Incantatum." Blaise cast.

"-You're a fucking dead man if you ever touch my hair again Theo."

"Waxing lyrical over your hair again?" Pansy smirked, leaning on the doorframe of the room. Pansy thought she had an all access pass to the boys dorms, a reputation for knowing how to handle a wand, and her inseparability with her friends granting her this pass.

"Miss Parkinson, now what gives you the right to just bustle into our dorm? We could have been in various states of undress, scarring your virgin eyes." Theo declared pompously.

"Can it Theo, I've seen it all before anyway." Pansy rolled her eyes and strutted across the room to comb Draco's hair back in place. "Sleep well? Miss me?" She questioned brusquely.

"Terribly." Draco replied sarcastically.

"He misses you like I miss the sun!" Blaise sighed dramatically, a charming smile curving across his lips. He started to get dressed for the day, as did the other boys.

"Who needs the sun when you've got this delightful Scottish winter?" Pansy laughed.

"Hey, I like the weather." Draco protested, checking his hair in the mirror.

"At least it's warmer in Wiltshire." Pansy conceded.

"Only slightly." Draco said simply, calmer than he had been before now his hair was in place.

"Pfft, Wiltshire." Theo scoffed, digging through his chest of drawers for a pair of socks. "France is the place for me."

"That's not very English of you." Greg commented wryly, pulling his jumper on.

"Have you seen English girls?" Theo asked condescendingly. "No offence Pansy."

"Twat." She scowled, then preened her own uniform in the mirror.

"You're alright and all Pans, but check this out." Theo's proud smile widened as he pulled out his much loved photograph of his French fiancée Yvette.

"Someone's happy this morning." Blaise snorted, adjusting his tie.

"Yvette I love you, Yvette, I do!" Theo sang to the picture, the photograph giggling and blowing kisses.

"This would sicken me if you weren't just about the best matched couple I've ever seen." Pansy drawled.

"I should be getting a letter from her this morning." Theo hummed, spritzing his brown hair up into a quiff.

"Good for you." Vince patted Theo on the back, hastily removing his hand before it got drenched in hair spray.

"She sending you something dirty?" Greg snickered.

"She always does." Theo grinned. "I've still got her bra from last time."

"They're like twins. Exact copies." Pansy rolled her eyes.

"What? Perverted, flirtatious, and morally ambiguous?" Draco chimed, tugging on his cuffs.

"That's my girl!" Theo simpered, tucking his girlfriend's photograph in his pocket. "That's my sexy French whore!"

"What's she doing this time?" Blaise stepped behind Theo and pulled the photograph from his trouser pocket.

"Hey!"

"She's performing a striptease by the looks of it." Vince nodded, impressed.

"And do you send similar photo's back to her?" Greg laughed.

"I send her tokens of affection and expensive lingerie." Theo joked, snatching the photograph back off Blaise.

"I've seen the novels he writes her. All talk and bravado, this one. They have a deep and spiritual connection." Pansy mocked in a saccharine voice.

"Who's ready for breakfast and post? Breakfast and post, anyone?" Theo clapped his hands and practically sprinted out the door.

"Nutter." Vince shook his head and followed out the door.

"Everyone's a nutter, mate." Greg sagely replied and walked with his friend.

"You know, that's true. I don't think I know one normal, benchmark sane person in Slytherin." Pansy considered.

"It's a mad world Pans." Draco nodded, giving his uniform a general once over and picking up his cloak.

"You're mad." Pansy grinned at Draco.

"I am not mad." Draco replied with as much indignation as he could manage.

"You'd have to be mad." Blaise threw in casually, his eyes carefully assessing his friend's reactions. "If you're snogging Potter."

Draco seemed to freeze in front of the mirror, his eyes going wide. Pansy paused for a beat, then covered it with a bout of nervous laughter.

"Hahahahaha, ha ha, you're so funny Blaise."

Draco cottoned on to Pansy's idea and laughed as well, his voice high with panic. "Haha, yeah, that's mad."

Blaise paused, then leant against the doorframe and crossed his arms.

"Is it?"

"Of course." Pansy stepped in with an answer as Draco had froze in panic again. "The idea's ridiculous. Draco wouldn't take up with Potter. He's got more sense than that."

"Oh?" Blaise frowned. "Then you might want to explain why there are two huge love bites on Draco's neck."

"On his –"Pansy stuttered. Draco's hand subconsciously flew up to shield his neck.

"Because if they aren't from Potter, I'm going to be very worried." Blaise continued his voice one of friendly concern.

"You – you what?" Draco questioned, uncertain if he'd heard right.

"I said I'd be worried." Blaise reiterated. "At least if you're snogging Potter, I know the git won't hurt you, but if you've been attacked by Avery or that Finnegan idiot again I swear to God –"

"Wait. Blaise." Pansy held out her hands. "You don't mind?"

"Mind what?" Blaise asked innocently. "The love bites? It's not for me to say what Draco does in his spare time."

"No, no. The Potter thing. It doesn't bother you that it's Potter?" Pansy asked sceptically.

"Well." Blaise looked beseechingly at Draco. "You like him, don't you?"

"I –" Draco blinked, amazed. "You seriously don't mind?"

Blaise laughed and pushed off from the wall, holding his arms out for a hug. "Come here you little idiot."

Draco let out a shaky laugh and allowed Blaise to hug him. "This is insane." He muttered to himself. "I must be dreaming."

"It is insane." Pansy nodded, frowning.

"What did you think? I'd disown you because of who you're dating?" Blaise scoffed, giving Draco a reassuring squeeze.

Pansy continued to give Blaise her patented suspicious glare, unseen by Draco because of the hug.

"What are you doing?" Pansy mouthed.

Blaise smirked and silently put a finger to his lips.

"How did you find out?" Draco asked him, pushing away to look at Blaise in the eye.

"A cognitive leap." Blaise told him. "I saw the hickeys on your neck last night. I did some silencing charms to shut you up, and then I saw them, and you were moaning about Potter. Makes sense really."

"And you don't mind?" Draco repeated incredulously.

"It's Potter we're talking about. Noble chivalrous Gryffindor? He's about the only person I would grudgingly acknowledge as someone who wouldn't hurt you or make you upset because you're a Veela. And a lot of people would, you know?" Blaise added, his constant crusade to remind Draco to be vigilant still apparent.

"Yeah." Draco nodded to himself. "Yeah, he wouldn't."

"Plus, with that little bond of yours set up, I can't see him getting rid of you, which is a good thing because I wouldn't have to give you the break-up talk."

"I know of this break-up talk." Pansy nodded sagely. "It's quite the experience. You'd be missing out really."

Draco laughed again and picked up his bag. "I can't believe this."

"Well, points to us for taking it so well." Pansy cheered. "I still think Weasley doesn't know, so we're ahead of them on that count."

"Speaking of Pans, you knew of this before and you deliberately didn't tell me." Blaise frowned at her.

"I told her to keep it a secret." Draco defended Pansy. "I didn't want anyone to know."

"Don't worry." Blaise said. "I won't tell your parents."

Draco paused for a beat and made a small nervous laugh. "Thank Merlin for that."

Down at the Gryffindor table, Harry swaggered to his seat, brimming with a happy confidence that he would be seeing Draco first thing in defence this morning. Sitting down next to Hermione, he reached for the orange juice when Hermione grabbed onto his arm.

"Harry. You can't let Draco see the Prophet this morning." She worried.

"What?" Harry blinked, abandoning the orange juice and reaching for the paper.

"It's bad news. Very bad news. He shouldn't –"

Harry bent to look at the paper, skimming over the article Hermione indicated, his eyes widening with alarm.

"But this is important. He has to know this." Harry insisted.

"It might worry him –"

"He'd be better off worried and warned than not knowing." Harry said firmly.

He looked up from it when he felt the familiar throb of Draco's magic, indicating that his bond mate had entered the hall.

"I have to tell him." Harry said.

"No Harry, telling him now wouldn't be –" Hermione protested, clinging to Harry's arm.

"I have to do something." He replied, determined, and shook her away.

Harry honed in on Draco to see him walking and smiling with Pansy and Blaise. Pansy's arm was at its customary spot around Draco's waist, and Blaise had his arm around Draco's shoulder.

Blaise Zabini had his arm around Draco's shoulder.

And he seemed pretty smug about it too.

Harry's mind flared up with jealousy, and giving a nod to Hermione and the article, he knew what he had to do.

"I'm going."

"Harry!" Hermione stressed, getting up to follow him.

Harry ignored her. He marched across the hall and intercepted the Slytherins before they could cross the hall to their seats. Stealing up behind them, Harry clamped a hand on Zabini's shoulder.

"Hey." Harry growled.

Blaise leisurely turned to greet Harry, looking him up and down.

"Potter. Not exactly a 'good morning' there."

"What are you doing?" Harry scowled, Pansy pulling Draco away from Blaise should the two boys start fighting.

"Harry." Draco called for attention, trying to interrupt the staring match between the boys. "Harry, its fine. Blaise and I made up. We're friends again."

"That's nice." Harry said curtly. "Now I'm asking you." He addressed Blaise. "What are you doing?"

"Draco just told you." Blaise drawled. "If you're looking for specifics, breathing, standing, and talking to you would be the obvious answers."

"You know what I mean." Harry growled in intimidating tones.

"You two shouldn't fight." Pansy said in a light voice. "Blaise, you said you were ok with this."

"Well he clearly isn't." Blaise waved his hand at Harry. "I didn't say anything to him."

"Stay away from Draco." Harry demanded. "I don't trust you."

"Well it seems we are of a similar mindset." Blaise sneered.

"You said you didn't mind." Pansy reminded her friend.

"Well maybe I've changed my mind." Blaise retorted.

Draco stepped away from Pansy towards Harry. "Don't fight. Look, Harry, he knows."

Harry looked down at Draco. "He knows?"

"Yes. He found out this morning." Draco affirmed.

"Ah, good. That'll make this easier then." Harry stood tall and shot a quick look about the hall. They were in full view of the school from here, and Draco usually drew people's attention. "Ready?"

"For wha – mmmmph!"

Harry grabbed Draco's face and pulled it up to his, planting a searing kiss on the blonde Veela's lips.

Draco blinked, startled, and then melted inevitably into the embrace, unable to deny Harry any passion.

The hum of conversation in the great hall fizzled out as every eye in the hall fixed onto Harry and Draco's kiss.

Harry luxuriated in the kiss for a moment longer, holding it until he knew he had the attention of the whole school. The murmurs had silenced completely, and Harry knew that even the staff were watching them.

Harry's lips pressed once again to Draco's, a softer kiss, before he pulled away. Draco blinked dizzily, the impact of the sudden kiss and the force of the magic stunning him somewhat.

Blaise, although he knew of the relationship, was dumbstruck by such obvious proof. The pain in his chest was back, greater then ever, but he appeased it with his logical mind. He and Pansy stood gaping at the boys in a mix of awe, horror and dawning anticipation for repercussions.

Harry stepped away and looked around the hall. "He's mine. We're bonded, and no one is to touch him." Harry declared his voice dropping as he glared at Blaise. "So now you all know."

Draco realised how publicly Harry had exposed their relationship and his cheeks bloomed with colour. Embarrassment sparked the mutinous tears pricking in his eyes.

How dare he, claiming Draco like a possession. He's mine? Where did Harry get off, saying something like that?

Summoning up the dregs of the prolific Malfoy pride, Draco scowled at Harry's open face as he turned once again to look at Draco, the whispers surging in the hall once more.

"Draco." Harry whispered, holding his hand out to caress Draco's face, and then came the resolute.

SLAP.

Draco fumed, his breathing heavy with anger as he saw Harry clutching his cheek, looking at him in disbelief. Trying to think of what to say but running short on the words, Draco tipped his head up arrogantly and spun on his heel, racing out of the hall as swiftly as he could without breaking his composure and running.

Harry gaped after him for a moment. The tap of footsteps reached the front of the hall, and a bushy frizz of hair registered in Harry's peripheries. Hermione forced Harry's hands around her copy of the Daily Prophet with a frustrated sigh and pushed him roughly out of the hall to patch things up with his Veela.

"Explain. Go and explain."

Harry stumbled out of the hall, gradually picking up speed as he rounded the corner to pursue his not-so-secret lover.

"What was that about?" Pansy asked Hermione, her eyes itching to follow Draco.

"It's –" Hermione began to explain.

"I thought I was going to die until he slapped him, god!" Blaise breathed, laughing, holding his hand over his chest.

"Shut up, I want to know what's happening." Pansy griped. Hermione opened her mouth again to speak, and was again cut off.

"It's probably none of our business Pans." Blaise grinned wickedly and rubbed his hands together. "Let the lovebirds work it out and the chips will fall where they may, eh?"

"You don't even know what they're fighting about, do you?" Hermione scowled at him.

"I know that Draco's going to be pissed that he was outed like that." Blaise cackled gleefully.

"I knew you were lying. I knew it." Pansy rounded on Blaise crankily.

"Whatever do you mean Pansy dearest?" Blaise asked innocently.

"When you said you didn't mind. You still hate Potter. What are you planning now? You sure as hell won't be hurting Draco." Pansy stepped towards him menacingly.

"Pansy, I never said I didn't mind. That's Draco's misunderstanding. And you can't honestly tell me you want him packaged up with Potter for happily ever afters." Blaise replied snidely.

"Doomed relationship." Hermione commented morbidly, reflecting on the many Veela romance novels she read. "Why is it always a doomed relationship?"

"You're such a dick Blaise. What if Draco actually likes Potter?" Pansy stood up for her friend.

"What if he doesn't?" Blaise countered.

"It'll be irrelevant soon." Hermione told them. "Because they will make up when Draco reads the paper."

Blaise frowned and scurried over to snatch a paper from the Slytherin table, Pansy dogging his steps. Hermione sighed once more and trudged back to the Gryffindor table muttering to herself.

"Why does everyone make this so god-damn difficult?"

Draco slammed the door of the nearest vacant classroom shut behind him, his anger claiming his vision and making it hard to see past the haze that clouded his eyes.

He felt like such an idiot. Why had he trusted Potter? It turned out he was just as Veela struck as the rest of the world. Why did everyone seem to think it was ok to claim Draco? To dominate him, because that was what was expected of Veela. Just because he owned Draco's bond, that doesn't mean he gets to treat Draco like his property. And Draco thought he was better than that. That he could control himself. The Boy Who Lived was just as greedy and malignant as the rest of the world, innocent eyes be damned.

Draco kicked out, frustrated, and toppled a desk in the front row of the empty classroom. It fell to the ground with an angry crash, symbolic of Draco's mood, he thought bitterly.

Between the crash and the pervading sound of his own ragged breathing Draco missed the click of the door as someone entered the room.

"Draco?"

"Fuck." It was Potter. "Just go away. Leave me alone." Draco said crossly, refusing to turn and face him, staring at the upturned desk on the floor.

"Draco, I'm sorry." Harry started, the sound of his step drawing closer in the room. "I just –"

"Don't." Draco stopped him, his voice embarrassingly thick and vulnerable. He sounded like he was crying, which he certainly _was not_!

"Draco." Harry's voice was close now, and his hand placed lightly on Draco's shoulder.

"I said don't!" Draco spun around angrily to face Harry. "You fucking embarrassed me, alright? You weren't supposed to tell anyone. Nobody could know. Do you know how serious this is?"

"I wasn't –"

"Kissing me in front of the whole school is the worst possible thing you could do. It's like – do you have a death wish?" Draco changed tact, his voice becoming dangerous. "Do you know what will happen when my father finds out?"

"Draco, this wasn't about that." Harry stressed, putting his hands on Draco's shoulders.

"And what was all that 'He is mine' shit?" Draco threw his hands in the air, shrugging away Harry's comforting touch in favour of pacing angrily about the classroom. "And the 'We are bonded'? Did you feel a particular need to tell that to the whole school? To - to _lay your claim_ on your _property_ or something?"

"Draco, can you stop pacing for a minute and just listen to me?" Harry sighed and leant on the teacher's desk, watching Draco pace.

"Don't you tell me what to do." Draco rounded on Harry.

"I didn't. That wasn't an order." Harry said defensively.

"You say that now. You've said a lot of things. You said you would keep this a secret. You said you wouldn't mark me."

"You liked it!" Harry yelled back.

"I said no! And you did it anyway. Is that what you do now? You want something so you just take it? Is that what the great Harry Potter does?"

"Draco, you're really trying my patience. If you'd just be quiet for a minute and listen, you'd –" Harry said, reaching out his hands to grab Draco's.

"Oh, I'm trying your patience?" Draco turned around and started pacing again. "Well you're driving me fucking insane. One minute you act like you actually give a shit, and then you're stuffing your orders and your bond down my throat."

"I do give a shit." Harry insisted, getting up and trying to keep pace with Draco.

"That's not what I'm hearing. All I'm hearing is this 'He is mine' business, and all your jealous possessive shit towards my friends –"

"Hey, Zabini deserved that." Harry stepped around to try and look Draco in the eye.

"For what? He was being nice about us. He didn't care." Draco protested.

"Look, he does care, and he's bad news Draco. You shouldn't be around him." Harry ducked around to catch Draco's eye again.

"Oh, is that an order now?" Draco continued his tirade. "I can't have friends, is that it?"

"What? No!"

"You know what, you sound just like him. And I hate it. I thought you'd be better but you sound just like him." Draco's eyes narrowed scornfully as he squinted up at Harry.

"Who? Zabini?" Harry puzzled.

"No, he –" Draco started, but then suddenly became very quiet. His eyes went far away and glassy, his arms went up to wrap tight around his chest and his head was bowed, focused to the floor.

"Draco, I don't understand. I know that you're mad at me, but I don't understand all of your reasons. We have to talk to each other." Harry soothed Draco, his voice soft and comforting.

"I don't want to talk about it." Draco curled in on himself turning away, his posture curving for solace. He often did this when he was upset. It worried Harry, more than the words that Draco threw at him, this concave personality withdrawal. He wanted Draco to open up to him.

Harry stepped up behind Draco and encased him in his arms. Draco murmured a small noise of protest, shrugging his shoulders. But he didn't pull away.

"Hey." Harry whispered. "I'm sorry."

Draco sniffed. "Then why did you do it?"

Wordlessly, Harry pulled out the copy of the Daily Prophet that Hermione had the foresight to give him. Draco looked upon the article, and Harry saw his hands clench around the paper, his knuckles white out of fear? Out of anger?

"So now the ministry's taking a side?" Draco said bitterly.

"I don't want you hurt." Harry murmured, pressing kisses into Draco's hair. "I knew you'd be upset but I figured it would be the quickest way to declare you off limits without having to inform the ministry and give them reason to intervene."

"And gossip about Harry Potter spreads faster than owl post." Draco summarised, sighing. "You'll be wanting to do that again I suppose."

"Yeah, actually." A sliver of a smile stretched Harry's lips as he nuzzled Draco's neck.

"Not now." Draco swatted Harry away. "I mean you'll want more of these ... public things."

"Well, I could put an ad in the newspaper." Harry surmised jokingly.

"Don't be a twat."

"Look, I know you didn't want your father to know, but he'll understand that it's for your own safety. I mean, who is worse, your father or the ministry?" Harry argued reasonably.

"Oh, you people don't know my father. He's really a big pushover." Draco grumbled.

Harry let out a short bark of laughter.

"He is!" Draco stressed. "Seriously, when it comes to me, dad's the word. I just have to whinge for a bit and he's bending over backwards for me."

"Wrapped around your little finger is he?" Harry grinned, planting kisses on Draco's neck again.

"I'm spoilt for a reason Harry." Draco pouted.

"Well." Harry nudged Draco's earlobe with his chin and whispered in his ear. "You have a very wrap-able little finger. I know this for a fact."

"Oh, so now he kisses me." Draco griped. "I'm still mad at you, you know?"

"Whatever for?"

"He's mine?" Draco repeated in an exasperated fashion.

"A necessity. I wasn't trying to claim you, I wasn't trying to order you, I didn't want to embarrass you. I am really sorry for all that." Harry crooned in Draco's ear.

"Well, I know that now. But you can understand that at the time it really freaked me out." Draco grumbled.

"Why?" Harry blinked, turning Draco so they faced each other.

Draco looked incredulously up at Harry. "He is mine?" He mimicked, making his voice deep and gruff. "You have the cheekbones, the hair colour, the eyes, the skin, the allure! I will own a Veela!"

"Oh shit." Harry's face dropped, recognising Draco's bad impersonation of Dacribade.

"Yeah. Shit." Draco said wryly, watching the expressions of guilt and shame flit across Harry's face.

"I didn't mean it like that. You know I didn't mean it like that." Harry's eyes were intense, seeking forgiveness. Draco stared right back, content to make Harry sweat for a bit.

"Oh, I don't know."

"I'm sorry Draco. I'm sorry. The article said they were after unclaimed Veela though. I had to make a claim on you or it wouldn't work." Harry reasoned.

"I'd say the slap mark on your face may have refuted your little claim." Draco snidely replied.

"Look, I'm sorry I embarrassed you." Harry said again.

"Yeah, well I'm not sorry I slapped you."

"I know." Harry replied, his crooked grin emerging. "I'll make it up to you."

"You better – mmmph!" Draco's snarky remark was cut off by another one of Harry's impromptu kisses.

This kiss was not like the last. Certainly, it was a surprise and contained all the passion and headstrong confidence Draco expected in a kiss from his Gryffindor suitor. The difference was how insanely intimate and gentle Harry conducted himself in this kiss.

With the same pressure that Harry pressed his lips over Draco's was the pressure of the pads of his thumbs as they glanced over the softer skin under Draco's jaw. Their lips were soft, warm and tender as they joined in a subtle dance. Draco's pale eyelashes fluttered shut, although Harry, in typical Gryffindor style slammed his eyes shut the moment he touched his lips to Draco's.

Draco's hands roved over Harry's shoulders and tangled in his hair, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Harry raked his tongue over Draco's, the velvety clash heightened by the preternatural tingle of the bond. They kissed like that for some time, quite content to just melt in each other's arms.

Soon they were pulling away, breathing in the air like swimmers reaching the surface.

"Better?" Harry grinned, leaning his forehead against Draco's.

"What was it you were saying?" Draco breathed, flustered.

"You are so adorable." Harry grinned and pressed a kiss to Draco's nose.

"Hey, enough of that." Draco pulled back, his eyes mischievous. "Save the nauseatingly sweet stuff for when we're in front of Weasley."

"You realise by saying that you're giving me permission to give you a vast array of nicknames." Harry grinned his crooked grin.

"Oh dear God, help us all."

"Do you want to have breakfast with me?" Harry asked.

"You would take me away from the scandals of the hall to dine in some private secluded area?" Draco requested hopefully.

"Nope. PDA's and Veela politics, I'm afraid." Harry told Draco bluntly.

"Well don't sugar coat it for me." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Hey, if it helps, I'm not leaving your side for one minute today." Harry said determinedly.

"Publicity stunt?" Draco enquired.

"I was thinking more along the lines of 'I'll have you with me so we can beat the shit out of Ernie Macmillan if he says something disgusting to you'."

"That sounds good too." Draco shrugged.

"I'll even let you antagonise Ron, how does that sound?" Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's shoulder and they walked to the door of the classroom.

"I do that anyway."

"Ah, but this time I'll help you." Harry pointed out.

Draco's hand lingered on the door handle of the classroom, considering Harry's breakfast offer.

"He only just found out about us this morning. You know you don't want to miss out on it." Harry tempted.

Draco mulled it over then nodded. "Fine. But I get to proposition you in front of your friends."

"Fine." Harry replied, thinking that Draco's condition was not much of a concession on his behalf. Harry just loved an excuse to be close with Draco.

When they walked into the hall again, the wave of noise dipped to silence. Hoards of students stared at the couple, noting Harry's arm around Draco's shoulder and the way Draco leaned into Harry's chest.

"Should we do something?" Harry whispered out of the corner of his mouth, ventriloquist style.

"We don't have to perform for them. Just treat me to breakfast like you said you would before they start throwing things." Draco murmured back, glancing at Harry with a funny look on his face.

"What is it with you and throwing things?" Harry grinned and shook his head. He then started steering Draco to the Gryffindor table, tugging him closer with his casual arm. Pulling into the seats next to Hermione and Neville, Draco dimly noticed the volume of the whispers increasing to a dull roar. He looked at his empty golden plate and tried to block the gossip out.

"Hey guys." Harry said brightly. "Dean, will you pass me the toast?"

Dean wordlessly handed the toast over to Harry, his mouth hanging agape.

"You are a complete and utter idiot, you know that?" Hermione berated Harry affectionately.

"What?" Harry protested, buttering a slice of toast and handing it over to Draco.

"Rushing in head first and putting your foot in this whole business. That was about the worst possible way you could do that." Hermione frowned at Harry.

"That's what I said." Draco muttered, slathering his toast with honey.

Ron was frowning intently at the space in which Draco sat, and upon hearing his voice, his head jerked upwards, as if unaware that Draco had been sitting there at all.

"Whaddareyoudoingthere?" He rambled.

Draco's eyes flitted to Ron, and then across to meet Harry's. Harry smirked and slightly inclined his head.

"Oh, right, well." Draco fidgeted a bit and sat up to give Harry a quick peck on the lips.

"Convincing." Harry grinned.

"Shut up." Draco pouted.

"But you – and your – I thought you were–" Ron stuttered.

"Oh, don't form sentences on my account, Weasel. Wouldn't want to strain your brain." Draco dryly poked fun at Ron. Offence was the most pleasing defence in this instance.

Ron frowned and narrowed in on a new dilemma, distracting himself from the first, most likely. "Hey, I thought you were supposed to be nice to me."

"Yes, well that was conditional on you having something to blackmail me with, and thanks to this morning's grand reveal I'm back in business." Draco said in a matter of fact way. He then looked up to Harry, a flicker of mischief in his eye that Harry caught as he glanced back. "And I guess you have Harry to thank for that."

"It was my pleasure." Harry smiled and wrapped his arm around Draco's waist, pulling him closer to him. Draco squirmed a little in his seat, feeling the eyes of the crowd watching him and allowed Harry to kiss him on the cheek.

"How long has this been going on for then?" Ron asked, outraged.

Again Harry didn't answer and looked down to Draco, letting him have his fun. Draco did not disappoint.

"Oh, it's been going on for ages Weasley."

"Ages?" Ron squeaked.

"Yes, ages. Years in fact. Harry snuck me over your place in the summer holidays actually, and we did it on your bed." Draco said ever so casually, reaching for the nearest bowl of blueberries.

Ron's face turned bright red, and several of the nearby students on the Gryffindor table choked on their various foods.

Harry would have choked a little too if he were eating anything, but he knew he had a duty to keep a straight face for Draco's teasing. The fact that Draco was intensely squeamish and skitted away from any activities that would lead to consummating the bond added to the irony of the situation, and Harry allowed himself a small smile.

"Harry wasn't over my house in the summer holidays." Ron's voice was high and squeaky as he replied.

Draco gave him a disbelieving look and Hermione burst out laughing.

"Ron. He's just messing with you." Harry said roguishly.

"You sure as hell better stay away from my bed, is all I'm saying." Ron hastened to address in a croaky voice. "I don't care if you're together, just as long as you stay away from my bed."

"You see." Harry clapped his hands turning to Draco. "He gave us his blessing. What was there to be worried about?"

"Oh, we just had to infer the defiling of his favourite orange bed sheets for him to be accepting of us." Draco said dryly, popping blueberries into his mouth.

"So you are an 'us' now? Publicly, or not?" Hermione queried, nudging Harry and smiling.

"It would have to be public, after what they put in the Prophet." Neville said timidly, aware that he was sitting next to Draco Malfoy, the boy who made his life hell for the better part of five years. Regardless of the fact that he was also the boy Harry Potter kissed in front of the great hall just five minutes ago.

Draco frowned at Neville, not enjoying the fact that he was being pitied by Neville Longbottom.

"I'm happy it's public." Harry said, filling in the gap as Draco scowled at Neville.

"Well, you've been harping on about the public thing for weeks now." Hermione pointed out.

"Weeks?" Ron asked weakly.

"It means I don't have to sneak around anymore." Harry nodded, taking a bite of his toast. "And I get to see you now all the time." Harry added to Draco, drawing him out of his staring contest with Neville.

"Bully for you." Draco rolled his eyes.

"You want to see him all the time?" Ginny joked, eyeing Draco curiously.

"Of course he does." Draco scoffed arrogantly.

"Of course I do." Harry repeated, tugging Draco closer to him.

"Oh, is that a flying pig?" Dean joked and pointed to the ceiling.

Hermione laughed. "So you two patched things up I take it? That's good."

"Mmm." Draco poured himself a cup of tea and cast his usual poison divining charms over it. The Gryffindors watched this curiously, unaccustomed to Draco's safety rituals concerning food.

"Morning all." The sheepish Irish accent of Seamus Finnegan caused Draco to freeze mid-spell as the Gryffindor slid into a seat across the table, four spaces down, next to his best friend Dean.

"No Seamus. Piss off." Harry growled territorially at Seamus. Draco didn't look up, still staring at his cup of tea.

"Look, I said I was sorry Harry." Seamus pleaded. "I didn't mean it, honestly. But you can't seriously shunt me out of having breakfast with you."

"You aren't sitting here." Harry demanded.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, curious as many of the Gryffindors were not aware of what had happened.

"He isn't sitting here." Harry insisted.

"What did he do?" She asked.

"Is this about that black eye, you had mate?" Dean asked his friend cautiously.

"Yeah." Seamus nodded, settling into his seat next to Dean.

Ron and Harry gave Seamus accusing looks and Hermione gave her patented worried glance to Draco, who wasn't looking at Seamus.

"Look, I didn't mean it." Seamus tried to defend himself from Harry's scorn again. "I wasn't thinking straight. You know I wouldn't have, Harry."

"I think you would have. You should go away." Harry said, his voice dangerously calm.

"I'm sorry!" Seamus stressed. "Ok. Malfoy, I'm sorry."

Draco's lip twisted in disgust when Seamus addressed him, but continued to refuse him eye contact.

"You should leave." Harry repeated.

"What happened?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." Hermione told him, trying to spare Draco the discomfort of reliving the experience.

"I kissed Malfoy." Seamus informed his friend, heedless of Draco's current mortification. "But I shouldn't have, and I won't do it again."

"That's not all you fucking did. You won't fucking touch him again." Harry threatened holding his wand out.

"Alright! I wasn't going to anyway! I didn't know he was yours." Seamus said defensively. Draco fidgeted in his seat again, uncomfortable with the possessive wording that he would have to get used to.

"You shouldn't have fucking done it regardless." Harry emphasised the point with his wand. Draco began wrapping bits of food and fruit in his napkin.

"Well, he seemed to like it ..." Seamus' words trailed off ad Harry stood up abruptly, pointing his wand at Seamus' face.

"How dare you." Harry scowled. Draco calmly stood up and tugged onto Harry's wand arm.

"The teachers are watching." He murmured. "Can we go?"

"Wha -?" Harry looked along at Draco. He held up the parcel of food wrapped in napkins and asked again.

"Can we go now? You've done your bit."

"But he –"

"We're going." Draco pulled Harry away from the table and Harry followed, snatching up a plum. Harry put away his wand and gave Seamus one last menacing glare, when a bolt of silver light from Harry's side flew out and knocked Seamus from his chair.

Harry looked with surprise at Draco, who was quietly putting his wand away. Draco looked up to meet Harry's gaze, the stunned look on the Gryffindor's face mirroring the looks of others in the hall.

"I can't let you have all the fun."

Seamus gave a hoarse moan from where he landed on the floor.

"Good luck growing your balls back Finnegan." Draco said lightly and towed an amazed looking Harry out of the hall.

During breakfast the more confident of the cat-callers had time to readjust and work with their new information. As Harry and Draco left the hall, the jeerer's followed them.

"Hey Potter. You want to put your Veela on a leash."

Harry reacted to the comments and made to turn around to fight the person who said it. Draco's hand tightened on Harry's arm.

"Don't. Just ignore them. It's only going to get worse if you react."

"But they can't talk about you like that." Harry frowned.

"They can and they will. They do it all the time. You have to ignore it." Draco advised calmly.

"But –"

"Come on." Draco insisted and pulled Harry along through the halls and out to the courtyard. The sound of the jeerer's making kissy noises and 'ooooh'-ing in chorus faded as they walked away.

"Why didn't you tell me people treat you like that?" Harry asked Draco with concern.

"It's nothing I can't handle." Draco replied brusquely, tugging Harry along to his favourite tree.

"Yeah, but just because you can handle it, doesn't mean it should happen." Harry frowned.

"I know." Draco said, passing the parcel of food to Harry and climbing up the footholds of the tree. Harry handed the parcel up to Draco and followed him up the tree.

"Then why?"

"It's too much of an effort to counter every lowbrow remark like you do. I'd never get to class on time if I had to spend each day arguing with braindead dolts like them, who've nothing better to do." Draco said simply.

"Well, I'll argue for you." Harry replied.

"A pleasant gesture, but completely unnecessary." Draco informed Harry. "Unless they physically accost me or make a move on me, any retaliation made would be considered unlawful."

"That's awful!" Harry exclaimed.

Draco smiled at Harry's response and fondly patted him on the head. "There there. It's not all bad."

"No?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I have learnt some new and intriguing insults. And your friends amuse me."

"They amuse you?" Harry deadpanned.

"A large majority of them were uninformed about our bond, but tended to bound in and defend me anyway. Which makes me wonder what you've been saying about me."

"Hmmm." Harry replied, looking sheepishly away. He prompted no further answer.

"Cryptic." Draco surmised, shaking his head and unfolded the napkin of fruit and pastries.

"Hang on." Harry picked up a cherry and chewed on it thoughtfully. "If it's so unlawful for you to fight back, how come you hexed Seamus back then?"

"I was making a statement." Draco raised his eyebrows. "It seems to be a day for them."

"Yes indeed." Harry nodded.

They ate in silence for a while, and Harry spoke next when Draco feasted on an apple danish.

"So we did it on Ron's bed, did we?"

Draco nearly choked on his danish and covered his mouth with his hand, coughing and spluttering, a blush staining his cheeks.

"Well, his sheets are orange." Harry continued, grinning shamelessly.

"I was just joking!" Draco spluttered.

"Shame." Harry grinned and ran his hand down Draco's cheek, anticipating an amusing reaction. As anticipated, Draco jumped and dropped his danish with an undignified squeak.

Harry laughed. "You are so funny."

Draco pouted. "Well now I've dropped my danish. Are you happy?"

Harry threw his arms around Draco and pulled him into a fierce hug. "Very."

"Ahh! Watch it Potter! Don't fall. You'll kill us both."

"We're not that high up." Harry laughed.

"Well, maybe it wouldn't kill us." Draco conceded, smiling. "But it'd bruise like a bitch."

"How are your bruises doing?" Harry pulled Draco flush against his chest, their legs entwining and dangling from the branch.

Harry was referring to an incident several days earlier when a cruel and crafty group of Ravenclaw girls pushed Draco into a wall in passing because he distracted their boyfriends, they claimed. Harry had been there to see it and was furious. As Draco's skin bruised easily, the fall left an imprint on his hip.

"Fine." Draco replied. "Although I could do with a few less neck bruises." He added, changing the topic. "They are quite the eyesore."

"No more then." Harry cupped Draco's face in his hands. "I promise."

Draco draped his arms over Harry's shoulders, clasping his hands behind Harry's head. "Good."

"Good." Harry smiled and pressed tender kisses to Draco's lips.

They kissed over and over again, losing themselves in the embrace for a while. At some point during the kiss Draco's legs were hoisted over Harry's on the branch, their bodies tangling together. The kiss was quite involved, and the boys knocked the rest of the food parcel to the ground.

"I think you dropped this." Someone called up in a dreamy voice.

The boys broke apart, flustered, and looked down to see Luna Lovegood holding a plum and the napkins in her hands.

"I didn't mean to interrupt." Luna smiled up at them. "Only your tree was glowing, and people are leaving the hall now. I thought you might want to ..."

"Er ... right." Harry nodded awkwardly. Beside him Draco was hastily smoothing down his hair and uniform and scrambling from the tree. "Thanks Luna." Harry grabbed Draco's hand and lowered him gently to the ground, ensuring he wasn't hurt on the way down.

"That's fine –" Luna started.

"Hey look, it's Potter!"

Harry stopped, staring in the direction of the voice. He was halfway out of the tree, still holding on to Draco.

"Oh, fuck. This is too good." It was the group of antagonistic sixth year Hufflepuffs who had taunted Draco the other day.

"Potter and Malfoy, sitting in a tree –"They started singing.

"How juvenile." Draco commented dispassionately. Harry jumped the remaining distance from the tree.

"Are they bothering you?" Harry questioned, anger lighting his eyes as he glared at the Hufflepuffs.

"K –I- S- S- I- N- G –"

"It's nothing. Let's go." Draco said evasively.

"That's a nice song." Luna smiled and walked away to the benches at the other side of the courtyard, humming and swaying.

"First comes love –"

Harry clenched his fists, intending to retaliate, but that soon became unnecessary as a stinging hex came flinging across the courtyard.

"I fucking hate that song." Blaise Zabini came striding across the courtyard, barely sparing a backward glance for the fallen Hufflepuffs. He was followed by most of the Slytherin table, their eyes bright and wands out, eager for the chance to throw hexes of their own at the remaining Hufflepuffs.

Harry watched the display, baffled that the Slytherins would stand up for him. However, it became clear when Blaise reached Draco that he hadn't hexed the Hufflepuffs for Harry's benefit.

"Are you ok?" Blaise asked Draco, putting his hands on Draco's shoulders. "Are they giving you anymore trouble?"

Over by the Hufflepuffs Pansy was flexing her arms and yelling insults out to the now terrified sixth years. "Yeah, remember me bitches? Remember me?"

Draco's lips curved up into a smile. "No, no trouble."

The Slytherins grouped up around Draco and Harry, now that Pansy had successfully sent the Hufflepuffs running for the hills, murmuring comforting statements to Draco.

"Tough morning, mate." Gregory Goyle clapped Draco on the shoulder.

"You want, we could staunch that Finnegan again?" Crabbe suggested, cracking his knuckles menacingly.

"I don't think the matron would take too kindly to you staunching someone in one of her hospital beds." Draco replied with a grin.

Harry was distracted from watching Draco interact with his fellow Slytherins as said Slytherins then chose to interact with Harry.

"So you're the lucky one who managed to bag Draco?" Daphne Greengrass ran her long red fingernails in a sensual trail up Harry's arm. "That was some display. Care to treat us to an encore?"

"Shove off Daphne." Theodore Nott pretended to winch Daphne away from Harry. "We know when you're not wanted."

"I was only asking!" Daphne howled.

"So you guys are public now?" Pansy strutted over to the group, quite content now that she had bullied students several years older than her. "Good move. Have you seen what's in the paper?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "That's sort of what prompted it."

"I take it that it wasn't planned then." Blaise frowned at Harry. "Judging by that slap Draco gave you."

"Er ... no." Harry replied, frowning right back at Blaise, who still had his hands on Draco's shoulders. "But we made up, so it's all alright."

"Sitting with the Gryffindors now too. Talk about making a statement." Blaise considered the events of the morning to be purely political.

"Mmm. Sorry." Draco replied absently. "More statements to come, until the ministry decides to back off."

"And you don't mind?" Blaise questioned, hoping that he did mind.

"No. I'd rather it wasn't so public, but what can you do?" Draco deflected the topic casually.

"So what?" Daphne pulled her fingers through her straightened brown-blonde hair. "You'll be sucking Potter's cock in public now?"

The reaction of the Slytherins was instantaneous. Practically growling, they flung Daphne from the circle of the group, turning to face her with murderous expressions. Draco was shunted to the back of the group, colliding into Harry as his friends defended his honour. Harry steadied Draco and looked to see him glaring at Daphne, his expression mildly scandalised.

"Foul mouth Daphne." Blaise scolded.

"Where are your manners girl? Control yourself." Theo warned her.

"Watch what you say, got it?" Goyle loomed over the girl.

"If you can't be polite, piss off." Pansy instructed ironically.

"I told you we were the polite house." Draco looked up to Harry with a wry smile.

"Obviously." Harry replied.

"Look at you all!" Daphne shrieked. "Fools, idiots. Stop fawning over him. He's manipulating you all, can't you see?"

"Get over yourself Daphne." Pansy scowled at the hysterical girl.

"Don't be jealous." Draco tilted his head arrogantly at the girl, a goading smirk across his lips. Daphne's anger boiled over and she stormed away with a high pitched shriek.

"Wow." Harry shook his head disbelievingly. "She's insane."

"Yep." Draco quickly affirmed. "Completely off her rocker."

"Well, er, thanks I guess. We should be going." Harry awkwardly offered his gratitude to the Slytherins.

"Hmm, what?" Blaise looked away from Daphne's dramatic exit.

"We have to go now. I promised I'd see Hermione before class starts." Harry reluctantly informed Blaise.

"Oh." Blaise looked taken aback. "Well, we can take Draco, if you want."

"No, no, it's fine." Harry shook his head quickly, wrapping his arm around Draco's shoulder. "Er, actually, Hermione wants to talk to you." He looked down to Draco, trying to signal to Draco with his eyes that he should come with him.

"Ah, she – oh yes. That's right." Draco responded slyly. "About the article. Well, we should be going now. See you later guys."

Blaise frowned and crossed his arms and Pansy waved them off, assuaging the other Slytherins. Theo seemed to know what was going on and gave Harry a saucy wink. Harry blinked, then led Draco away quickly.

"What was that about?" Draco asked Harry as they rounded the corner.

"Just wanted to whisk you away." Harry replied sheepishly. "Your friends make me nervous."

Draco laughed. "They make everyone nervous. It's a talent."

"Trust you to call that a talent." Harry scoffed, leading Draco along the corridors to the area by the defence classroom.

"So, what do we have to see Granger about? I didn't know you had to meet her." Draco asked.

"I don't." Harry confessed with a grin, steering Draco with him into an empty tapestry passage just left of the defence classroom. "I just wanted to get you alone."

"Hmmm. Sneaky that." Draco allowed Harry to pull him along into the tapestry.

"That and I didn't think it would be polite to snog you in front of your friends." Harry ran his hands down Draco's back. "Not that I would. It'd be too weird, you know?"

"You have no qualms about snogging me in front of your friends." Draco pointed out as he threaded his fingers through Harry's hair.

"I know, but it's funny when we snog in front of my friends." Harry appealed to Draco's amusement when it came to making fun of Ron, omitting the second reason that ran about his mind. That he felt safe snogging around the Gryffindors because he knew they wouldn't hex him.

"You're very public all of a sudden." Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"Who? Me? Never." Harry replied roguishly, pulling Draco against his chest. "Can you blame me if I like the idea of snogging like this somewhere nice, like the courtyard, or the common room, rather than in dusty corridors like this?"

"You'd let me up to your common room?" Draco asked incredulously. "Perhaps publicity has its merits. I thought Gryffindors didn't do things like that."

"I will for you." Harry pressed a kiss to Draco's jawbone.

"Hmm, now I'm curious. I don't think any Slytherin has been up to your common rooms." Draco panted out.

"You know." Harry kissed just below Draco's ear. "I don't much feel like going to class now, or doing anything really, other than staying with you like this."

"Snogging in a secret passageway?" Draco questioned.

"Mmmm." Harry kissed Draco, grinning as he did so. Draco moved with the kiss and soon their hands were roaming freely as their tongues intertwined.

There was a ringing laugh and outside the passageway and the sound of students lining up for class could be heard. Draco reluctantly pulled away from Harry's lips.

"We should go."

"Maybe we should wait until they go in, be a little late. So they don't have to see us stumble out of here looking thoroughly snogged." Harry grinned and pressed another kiss to the edge of Draco's lips.

"Ah, but that's not the point, is it?" Draco replied archly. "We are supposed to be presenting an image, and if you've just been snogging me in some dark corridor they will think what we want them to think."

"We have been snogging in a corridor." Harry pointed out innocently.

"Come on Potter. Where's your sense of theatricality? All the world's a stage." Draco smirked, his amusement building. "It's easier if we control the act. Make them believe what we want them to believe."

"You seem strangely into this." Harry quirked his lips slightly, amused at Draco's sudden turn around. "I thought you hated public displays of affection."

"Well, it's true that I prefer PDA's to be of a more private nature." Draco trilled, running his finger down Harry's chest. "But who's to say we can't have fun with this. It would certainly show up idiots like Daphne."

"Ah, so that's what this is about." Harry reasoned, trying to keep a level head as Draco continued to trail his hands over Harry's torso.

"This," Draco emphasised, linking hands with Harry. "Is the new game. Now will you play it, or no?"

"Fine." Harry gave in. "What are we playing?"

"Well, I'm the Veela." Draco murmured, bringing Harry's hands up to his face and edging towards the tapestry opening. "And you are my mate."

Harry's eyes glazed over in approval and he planted his lips onto Draco's. The blonde gave an encouraging murmur of approval.

In a sudden movement Draco wound his arms around Harry's back and wrenched him out of the tapestry, into the corridor.

The casual chatter died down to a stunned silence. Harry was dimly aware that his entire defence class was watching him tumble out of a tapestry, wrapped around Draco Malfoy. That thought was obliterated however when Draco ground up against him.

"Mmm, Harry." Draco purred, his eyes closed, a rapturous expression on his face.

"Blimey." Harry heard Ron choke out, and he pulled away reluctantly to stare wide eyed and messy haired at his classmates in the corridor. His eyes panned over the awestruck expressions of his friends, and he could even see the Slytherins gaping from the far wall, Theodore Nott fanning himself with his textbook.

"Er..." Harry puzzled awkwardly, his hands still cupping Draco's face. "Er ... right."

Draco's arms slid from behind Harry's neck to rest on his shoulders. He gave Harry an impatient look.

"Right, er ... nothing to see here folks." Harry informed them jokingly.

The crowd stared at them for a while longer, nervous snickers sounding from the more adventurous.

"Well." Draco said in an officious voice. "Carry on."

Heat rose in Harry's chest upon hearing such obvious approval for Harry to kiss him in front of his friends, to declare once again the validity of their bond. Maybe half a second passed before Harry swooped back into another heated kiss, leaning Draco against the corridor wall.

"Bloody hell."

And the corridor burst into chatter again, leaving Draco and Harry to luxuriate in their kiss against the corridor wall.


	30. Chapter 29

Insistent green eyes stared into grey. Tan hands caressed Draco's pale jaw, holding it gently. The warm fire of the Gryffindor common room illuminated the couch upon which they sat, Draco's legs crossed as he faced his partner.

"Baby."

Draco pulled a face. A frustrated groan sounded from the lounge chair next to them.

"Ok, how about sweetheart?"

Draco's nose wrinkled in disgust. Again the deplorable wail.

"Muffin?"

Draco's exasperated expression was answer enough.

"Honey-pie?"

Draco was unimpressed. Across on the other lounge chair someone beat their forehead with a textbook.

"Shnookums?"

Draco's look was just plain murderous. The look was accompanied by furtive gagging noises over by the fire.

"Oh, I've got it. The perfect one." Harry grinned and drew Draco's face closer to his. Their noses were touching and Harry's next suggestion ghosted across his lips.

"Angel."

"Dear God no." Draco uttered swiftly.

"Thank you!" Ron exclaimed, relief pouring through his voice.

"Ron, if you must contribute, at least be productive." Harry sighed dramatically, borrowing one of Hermione's favourite one liners.

"You're killing me slowly Harry!" Ron replied. "He doesn't need a nickname. He's already got one."

"Really?" Harry looked up with interest. Draco swivelled round to peer at the ginger Gryffindor as well, notably disinterested in his answer.

"Yeah!" Ron nodded. "Ferret!"

Harry frowned and Draco flipped Ron off.

"Ron, be nice to him." Harry sulked, snuggling up close to Draco on the couch, pulling him lightly against his chest and stroking his soft fair hair.

"Why do I have to be bloody nice to him? He should be nice to me; did you see what he just did?" Ron protested in a high, affronted voice.

"No." Harry grinned. He looked back down at Draco, who smirked smugly in Ron's direction, flaunting the fact that Harry turned a blind eye to his bad behaviour.

"Gah!" Ron threw his hands in the air and stood up abruptly. "I've had enough of this. I'm going upstairs."

"Don't trip on your way up, Weasel." Draco drawled in a sinister fashion.

Hermione laughed from the opposite couch, and Harry continued to cuddle Draco, heedless of his caustic attitude. Ron scowled and stomped away, muttering under his breath.

Harry smoothed his hand over Draco's face again, tilting it up to watch his eyes.

"Personally, I thought Angel was perfect. You look so pretty with your wings out." Harry cooed.

"Why even bother with the nicknames anymore." Draco pouted. "There's no point now Weasley's scurried away."

"I know." Harry smiled and pressed a small kiss on Draco's lips. "Still..."

"No." Draco insisted with finality. Harry was far too into these nicknames, and some of the suggestions were just awful.

"Well, what would you like to be called then?" Harry questioned, smiling at Draco's difficult expression. He looked every inch the spoilt child that he was.

"Isn't it enough to call me Draco?" The blonde pouted.

Hermione sighed. And yes she was reading another Veela romance novel.

"Hmm, Draco." Harry pondered, ignoring Draco's pout. "What about this one then, do you like Dragon?"

Draco wrinkled his nose and glanced away. "No. My parents used to call me that. It would be weird if you did it."

"Fine then." Harry kissed Draco once more, and then let out a frustrated sigh. "Well, why can't you have a nickname? You call me names all the time."

"I call you names because I'm mean to you." Draco pointed out.

Harry pulled Draco closer to him, running a hand up and down his thigh. "Yeah, you are."

Draco's back shivered and he eased in closer to Harry, their legs pressing together and their chests colliding.

Hermione looked up from her book again to sigh wistfully. Around the room other girls did the same. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil took up the lounge that Ron had recently vacated and settled in to watch the strangely erotic relationship between the boys. Parvati and Lavender were reading Veela romance novels, the books having had a resurgence in popularity as of late.

"I read in this one that Veela have one true mate for life, and they have to love them forever. Isn't that romantic?" Lavender sighed wistfully.

"In this one, Veela choose their mates based on magic compatibility, because once they've found their life partner, their magic joins completely and they're always connected with the one they love." Parvati simpered, stroking the book she held as though it were her bible.

Draco's appearance in the Gryffindor tower was always treated with some fascination, as he was a new and unusual oddity, being that he was a Slytherin, and a Veela. It was actually the Veela part of him that drew the most interest, as Theodore Nott had been up to the tower to chat with Draco before and keep him company.

Draco's personality hadn't changed much in the way that he interacted with the Gryffindors, but his Veela nature allowed him to come and go without much trouble. Mostly his trouble came from Seamus Finnegan's repeated attempts to apologise to him, all apologies went unaccepted.

The fact that Harry and Draco were making out in public now only added to the Gryffindor's general acceptance of the couple, as there was something about seeing a Veela clamber all over his partner that turned students into voyeurs.

"Hermione?" Parvati asked the studious girl, who was the walking encyclopaedia of all things Veela in Gryffindor, by result of her continual research. "It says in here that Veela like sugar. Like, they really like sugar, and if they eat it, it fuels their magic. Is this true?"

Hermione smiled, having read the book in question. "I have a basic idea, but I think I'll direct that question to Draco."

Draco was otherwise occupied, his tongue doing battle with Harry's, and he didn't answer.

"Draco?" Hermione repeated.

"What?" Draco growled, pulling reluctantly away from Harry, who moved on to laving his neck, his mouth being denied.

"Do you like sugar loads now that you're Veela?" Parvati asked tentatively.

"I've always liked sugar." Draco commented impatiently.

"Mmm, you taste like sugar." Harry growled against his neck and pushed him onto his back on the couch.

Parvati and Lavender squealed in excitement. "It's just like in the book!"

"Who asks a stupid question like that?" Draco grumbled as Harry nipped along his collarbone. "Everyone likes sugar."

Harry pulled up from Draco for a moment to study his face. "How about Sugar for a nickname?"

"No." Draco swiftly replied.

"Bon-bon?" Harry asked with a jaunty grin.

"Fuck off." Draco pulled Harry in for another bout of kissing.

"I have another question." Parvati piped up.

Draco scowled again, his displeasure at having to push Harry away tangible. He made a small noise at the back of his throat that was almost a growl. It was quiet enough that only Harry heard it, and the sound set his blood racing.

"What?"

"Well, it says here in the book that Veela have a mating season." Parvati trailed off, her voice high and hopeful.

Draco blinked in surprise. He had not heard such information before, and a horror struck expression crossed over his face.

"I've heard about that too." Hermione chipped in. "It features in a lot of the fiction, but I haven't seen it confirmed in reports yet."

"Mating season?" Draco wrapped his mouth around the words, feeling dirty and base as he said it.

"What's a mating season?" Harry sat up, puzzled.

"Well." Parvati enthused. "It's this period of time where Veela get swept up in hormones or something, and they just have sex, all the time, for the duration of the season."

"Yeah, I read in this other book that you know when mating season's going to start because the Veela gets really sleepy beforehand, to rest up, like hibernation, because they don't even need to sleep, the sex drive's so strong." Lavender gushed, clutching her romance novel to her chest, sighing.

Draco sat up and pushed away from Harry, swinging his legs over the couch and covering his face in his hands.

"Oh god."

"Mating season, eh?" Harry smirked and edged behind Draco, firmly massaging his shoulders to relax him.

"He's probably tired. Are you tired Draco?" Lavender cooed, leaning over to look at Draco.

"No." Draco scowled, glaring daggers at Lavender. "I'm not tired. I'm not in some bizarre mating season. Granger said it doesn't exist, right Granger?"

"Results are not conclusive." Hermione started, watching the blood drain from Draco's face. "Why, have you been tired recently?"

"I haven't been sleeping well, that's all." Draco stated, a hint of defensive panic in his tone. "I'm not hibernating; it's just really cold in the dungeons this year, ok?"

"Ahh, I see." Hermione nodded.

"You don't have to hide it." Harry grinned cheekily at Draco, brushing back his fringe. "I kind of like the idea of a mating season."

"Git." Draco scowled and slapped Harry's arm. "Of course _you_ do."

"It's not any colder this year." Hermione informed Draco with a dutiful nod. "One of the recorded side effects of Dacribade's curse is that with prolonged withholding of the bonding act, your body loses heat away from your mate. It's like you have a fever caused by separation. You only feel colder because the bond is putting pressure on you to fulfil it."

"What?" Draco queried.

Lavender gasped, looking scandalised. "You haven't bonded yet?"

"It's none of your business." Draco snapped at the ditzy Gryffindor.

"Actually, it's in your best interests to bond before the holidays start." Hermione said in a clinical voice, the blush on her cheeks spoiling the illusion.

Harry's eyebrows shot up, and he could see Draco's muscles tense again.

"How are we – why are we even talking about this?" Draco asked, flustered.

"Because." Hermione began forcefully. "I've been looking for solutions to how you will _survive_ the holidays without seeing Harry daily, and if the curse is already freezing you of a night time, then the only viable solution is for you two to bond and get it over with."

"But –"Draco began protesting, but Hermione cut off his complaints by speaking over him in a very loud voice.

"In typical Veela wizard relationships the bond would have been consummated within the first week, you are already far behind. By cementing the bond, you remove your dependence on Harry's magic and the connection is more of a hormonal bond. It's far better for your health and your magic if you bond as quickly as possible, and if it means you can have Christmas the traditional way, then why would you avoid it?"

"I – I'm not just going to – Ah – there are nine days until holidays Granger!" Draco exclaimed. "Nine!"

"That should be plenty of time to satisfy the bond." She replied pragmatically.

"Look, Hermione." Harry intervened. "We need to talk about this. Don't just pressure him now, ok?"

Parvati and Lavender quivered, following the interaction like an intriguing soap opera, their squeals of delight barely contained.

Hermione pursed her lips. "Fine."

Harry and Draco got up and wandered over to the entrance portrait. Draco seemed eager to get away from Hermione and her talk of consummation, and pulled Harry along sharply. Hermione's voice called out behind him.

"But remember, the bond is only consummated by penetrated ejaculation. So you have to –"

"Go, go!" Draco pushed Harry out of the portrait. He slammed the portrait shut behind them and leaned against the wall, sighing.

Harry surveyed Draco's face to see he looked thoroughly worn out. His face was paler than usual, and his figure was slumped. He looked exhausted.

"Are you ok?" Harry bent down to look into Draco's eyes.

"Mmm, I'm fine." Draco sighed. "I just – damn, does Granger never shut up?"

"Ah, she ..." Harry didn't know how to answer.

"I mean, she didn't have to yell it out. She didn't have to keep banging on about it." Draco complained.

"She's worried for you." Harry said sympathetically.

"She's just being nosy." Draco sulked.

"She has a point though." Harry gazed at Draco, his eyes intense. Draco blinked in his gaze, then looked away, avoiding it.

"Draco, if they report in the papers "Unclaimed Veela to report to the Ministry for Registry" do you really think they'll let you be at home if you're still weak from the magic? I can see that you're sick Draco."

"They won't know." Draco frowned.

"Well, it seems like everyone else does." Harry insisted. "I've been getting letters from people outside of school who seem to know everything about our bond. Your dad knows, remember that howler?"

Lucius Malfoy had been sufficiently calmed by Narcissa to abstain from marching up to the school again and causing a ruckus. That didn't stop him from writing angry missives to both Harry and Dumbledore. Draco received a letter, but it was considerably more respectful than the letter Harry received, that swore at him for a good five minutes then threatened to hex him into a million pieces if he should ever lay a hand on Draco.

"I know. I know." Draco moaned and covered his face with his hands. "I just – I don't think I'm ready to ..."

"It's not going to change things." Harry soothed Draco, smoothing his hands over his shoulders. "It will lessen the magic if anything. You won't be –"

"It will. It will change how I think. I don't want that." Draco persisted, shaking his head.

"What will it change?" Harry demanded. "It won't change who you are. It'll be alright, you'll see."

"But I don't want to be like that. I don't want to be the, the stereotypical Veela with the insatiable sex drive and the ridiculous devotion." Draco denied, flushing pink.

Hermione had explained (quite extensively) how consummating the bond would affect the levels of magic exchanged between them. She explained that bonding was like a permanent exchange, and that there would be less side-effects for the Veela and Draco would have more ability to control his actions.

The difference with bonding is that the magic then relies on commands from the wizard to bind the Veela to his will, and as Harry didn't order Draco anyway, there should be no difference. But all of Hermione's accounts had suggested a hormonal reaction would make the Veela more attracted to the prospect of sex, and to Draco, that equated to stereotypical sex-starved Veela.

Harry enclosed Draco in his arms, stroking his hair.

"It's ok. We'll work with this. It'll be ok."

"No, I don't want to work with it. Can't we just keep doing what we've already been doing?" Draco sulked.

Harry paused, the amusement evident in his voice. "Well, you'd have to admit, we've been doing a lot."

Draco pouted sullenly, knowing that Harry was probably thinking of Draco's already ravenous sexual appetite.

"I mean, for anyone else who would have progressed to this point, the next logical step would be ..."

"But I don't want to!" Draco may have slipped a little into tantrum mode from this point on, trying to get his way the way he had countless times before. With the patented Draco Malfoy whine.

Harry's eyes widened when he saw Draco pull on Harry's jumper and intensify his pout to the next degree. Indeed, it seemed Draco was pulling every cute face in the book, and going so far as to stomp his foot for emphasis.

"I don't want to. I want to make my own decisions. I can choose what's good for me. You can't tell me what to do. You promised."

"I did promise." Harry nodded placatingly. "So you know that I won't make you do anything you don't want to do."

"Well, I don't want to consummate." Draco crossed his arms and stared sullenly up at Harry.

Harry mirrored his movements and stared stubbornly back down at Draco. It was unfortunate that Draco and Harry were so well matched, as they were both as stubborn as the other.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"You know why not." Draco replied skittishly. "The – the sex drive and the magic."

"Well, I think that's not the real reason." Harry surmised. "Because we both know the magic's not as strong once we bond, and your sex drive's insatiable already."

Draco cast an indignant look upon Harry. Harry then decided to turn on his Potter-esque charm and appeal to Draco's stealthily hidden Hufflepuff side.

"Draco, I want to be with you. You are so beautiful and I don't want you hurt or sick because of me. I want to look after you Draco." He murmured silkily, stepping closer to the blonde and caressing his face.

"You want to rid yourself of your obligation to me."Draco sniffed, disregarding Harry's comforting words. "And don't think you can sweet talk me into sex Potter. It won't work."

Harry gave a frustrated huff, his temper flaring up again. "Can you at least try to be open minded?"

"I can be open minded with my legs closed." Draco stubbornly replied.

"God! Draco, its sex. It's not like it'll be such a hardship for you." Harry argued.

"That's easy for you to say. You'll be the one on top!"

"Yeah! Doing all the work! It's easy for you, you just have to lay back and enjoy it." Harry exclaimed.

"How dare you!" Draco flushed. "It is a massive hardship for me! I'm the one who'll get all glowy and lose it, and you get to be the one in control. I want to be the one in control!"

"I knew you were a control freak." Harry murmured.

"And what about you? You can't exactly say that you're an expert with sex, can you?" Draco crossed his arms and glared at Harry.

"What do you mean I'm 'not an expert at sex'?" Harry asked, his tone exasperated.

"Well, have you ever done it before?"

"I've had sex before." Harry replied scandalised.

Jealousy washed over Draco for a bitter moment. "It was that Chang tramp wasn't it? You'd better stay away from her from now on. If she lays one hand on you I –"

"Draco, I'm not having sex with Cho." Harry reassured Draco.

"That's right." Draco huffed. "You're not."

"That's right. I'll only ever want you." Harry said soothingly.

"No!" Draco protested immediately. "You're not having sex with me Potter."

"Why not?" Harry groaned.

"Because you can't!" Draco's cheeks were turning pink and he gradually became more and more flustered. "You can't. You don't even know what you're doing, and you're only doing it because Granger is telling you, and you might not even do it right."

"What do you mean?" Harry's brow furrowed in confusion.

"I don't want –"Draco was looking away from Harry now, the pink surging to his cheeks. "I don't want you to hurt me."

Harry melted. "Draco, I wouldn't hurt you."

"But you would!" Draco howled. "You would, because it hurts. It would hurt terribly. Blaise said that I would get hurt and I don't want you to."

"Blaise said did he?" Harry growled. "Well, tell me. Where does Blaise get all his information from about how sex with a guy feels? Because as far as I'm aware, he's never done it to know what it feels like."

"But – but it sounds painful." Draco pouted. "If you think about it."

"There are ways to do it right Draco." Harry informed him. "I've asked around. I've done my research."

"What? Granger?" Draco snorted.

"Well, yeah. But other people too." Harry replied shiftily.

"Like who?" Draco demanded.

Harry avoided his gaze, his expression suddenly sheepish, and muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" Draco clarified.

Harry mumbled incoherently again, and in response Draco smacked his arm aggressively.

"Theodore Nott. I talked to Theodore Nott." Harry blurted his answer.

There was a momentary silence. The Gryffindor girls, Hermione, Parvati and Lavender who had been pressed up to the portrait passage, listening surreptitiously, held their breath in anticipation, then flinched at the enraged shriek that soon followed and echoed throughout the expanse of Gryffindor tower.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

* * *

"So." Theo tented his fingers and looked over the table to his irate visitors. "You come to me, on the day, of my daughter's wedding, and ask me for a favour."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Draco crossed his arms impatiently. "You don't have a daughter."

"Not yet." Theo pointed his tented fingers in Draco's direction congenially.

Draco tapped his fingers impatiently on his arm and Harry shifted nervously behind him.

"Well." Draco snapped. "Do you know why I'm here?"

Theo smiled sweetly and leant over the table, as if to whisper a secret to Draco. "Your mum and dad had sex, sweetie."

He was rewarded with a sharp slap on the head from Draco. "I'm here because you can't keep your lewd mouth shut, and you were talking with Harry about me behind my back!"

"Fine, fine." Theo held his hands up in surrender. "Well, if we're going to have this talk, why don't you step into my office?" Theo gestured for them to sit down with a weary sigh. Draco scowled at Theo, but pulled up a chair and sat on the opposite side of the table, Harry followed suit.

Theo's office was his customary table in the far side of the library, away from prying eyes. He had managed to conveniently shield himself from the beady eye of Madam Pince, as well as most of the student body, by positioning his table and some chairs between two shelves in the Divination section. As this particular section of reference was mostly disregarded by the students, Theo was hardly ever disturbed.

The brown haired boy looked up across the table. "Harry." Harry looked nervous when the Slytherin addressed him. "Did you tell Draco about your sex talk?"

"Er... yeah." Harry's disbelief was audible.

"Well, that wasn't part of the plan, now was it?" Theo replied condescendingly.

"There was a plan?" Draco asked menacingly.

"His plan." Harry hurriedly asserted.

"You weren't supposed to talk to him, you were supposed to just spring out of nowhere and ravage him!" Theo stressed.

"What?" Draco's voice had gone unusually high.

"His plan. Entirely his plan." Harry placated Draco, stammering the end of his response. "I only wanted to know how... it wasn't ..."

"You guys are so cute." Theo observed with a saccharine smile.

"You made a plan?" Draco scowled at Theo's doting expression.

"I should explain." Theo began. "So, your stud-muffin here left you with Miss Hermione Granger so we could have a private chat about the joys of sex."

"You left me with Granger for that?" Grey eyes narrowed dangerously.

Harry had the grace to look affronted on his friend's behalf before explaining.

"Hermione said she wanted to talk to you. And this was important."

"She harassed me for a good hour. She wasn't talking, she was interrogating." Draco sniffed haughtily.

"She's only curious." Harry defended the bushy haired Gryffindor.

"AND Harry was curious too!" Theo cut off Draco's indignant reply, knowing that Draco would argue for the sake of arguing, and Theo would never get to tell his story. "Hence his visit to me to learn the art of wooing a man's heart."

"You've never wooed anyone in your life." Draco said dismissively.

"Alright, so it was less wooing and more fucking, but that is beside the point." Theo conceded. "What he came to ask me was how to ensure you, Draco Malfoy, have the best sexual experience ever with him, and not hate him in the morning."

"I wouldn't –" Draco began protesting.

"Draco, you didn't talk to me for weeks because you blamed me for a paper cut." Theo pointed out. "You don't like pain. It's fair enough to tell you this."

Draco sat back in his chair, sulking.

Harry had picked up on Draco's aversion to pain, and only when he realised that touching his wings caused Draco pleasure did he finally understand. Draco was very sensitive to sensation, especially now that the bond had altered him so, and as his capacity for pleasure was multiplied immensely, so was his reaction to pain. This made Harry more cautious than ever to ensure that he didn't hurt the blonde, for he was sure he'd never hear the end of it.

"And sex can be painful the first time." Theo continued to explain in his infuriatingly patronising tone. "So Harry wanted to know if there was anything he could do to protect your little virgin arse from pain."

"I'm not a virgin!" Draco blushed and reacted defensively. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Man virgin." Theo clarified. "You haven't had sex with a man."

"Who did you have sex with then?" Harry asked curiously, a hint of jealousy lurking in his tone.

"It's none of your business." Draco sulked and crossed his arms.

"Trust me." Theo interrupted the possessive look Harry was building. "It's a tale to best remain buried. I don't think it went very well."

"Shut up." Draco grumbled.

"I think it's clear that I should have had the sex talk with you Draco, you seem more uptight about it than Potter was." Theo said with concern.

"I said shut up." Draco continued, valiantly keeping up the mask of the domineering Slytherin persona he used with difficult people.

"Anyway, so sex –" Theo ignored Draco and directed his lecture at the responsive Gryffindor. "- Is all about trust. And Draco doesn't like to be vulnerable, but that's a certain aspect of trust when it comes to sex."

"Do you trust me?" Harry asked Draco in a quiet voice, almost as if he were reluctant to hear an answer.

"Can we not talk about this in front of Theo?" Draco whinged in reply.

"Don't mind me, I'm not even here." The bold Slytherin grinned and settled down to watch the show.

"You can trust me you know." Harry pressed. "I mean, if you want to."

"I'm not sure if I want to trust you, but for some reason I do." Draco replied vaguely.

Harry frowned at this and Theo chose the moment to intervene.

"Draco, relate a time when you felt vulnerable and Harry was there."

"This isn't fucking therapy, Theo." Draco hissed.

"Potter can make that an order." Theo quailed when he saw the murderous light in Draco's eyes. "But regardless of that, Draco, you need to talk this out or you'll never grow enough as a couple to share that level of trust."

"Fine." Draco conceded and crossed his arms, surprising Harry. "What do I have to talk about again?"

"A time when you felt vulnerable and how you felt about Harry at that time." Theo repeated.

Draco frowned at the desk, contemplating the question for a moment. It was intriguing how Draco was making an effort to form a serious answer, and Harry was pleased that it seemed Draco was going to be honest for this.

"Ok, that time on the second floor corridor, with Finnegan." Draco's cheeks were blushing as he made himself vulnerable once again. Harry's fists clenched at the memory.

"When you were almost –" Theo recalled.

"I wasn't raped." Draco snapped sharply.

"Ok." Theo nodded encouragingly. "Harry found you, how did you feel at the time?"

"Like I'd been slammed into a wall." Draco swiftly replied.

"No, no, no. Feelings. Like, how did Potter make you feel then." Theo clarified, putting unnatural emphasis on the word 'feel'.

"Do we have to talk about this?" Draco pouted.

"Yes." Theo demanded. "And Harry will be answering the same question too. It's about time you two got over yourselves and got into yourselves."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco looked offended for a moment.

"Draco, I'm sick of hearing your teeth chattering in your sleep. This bonding has been a long time coming, and it better come soon so my friend doesn't die over Christmas." Theodore's eyes were icy sharp. The familiar mischief, which would have been present in such an innuendo laden statement, missing due to his worry for his friend.

"Fine, what was the question?" Draco repeated petulantly, although he knew damn well what he was supposed to be saying.

"How did Potter make you feel when he stopped Finnegan?" Theo sighed dramatically.

Draco's eyes flicked innocently to Harry's to find that he had been watching him steadily the whole time. The green depths were unswervingly pinned to Draco, and it was through the unnerving contact of Harry's eyes that Draco found himself responding truthfully.

"I felt relieved, hopeful, safe and warm with you." Draco replied in a quiet voice.

"Good." He heard Theo speaking, although his voice sounded far away. "Now Potter, same question for you. When were you vulnerable, and how did Draco make you feel?"

"When I found you weren't in the class that day." Harry's murmured reply was quiet and his gaze was intense. "I realised you were in danger, and I thought I wouldn't get there fast enough. When I found you I was angry at Seamus, and everyone who tried to hurt you, but I was so relieved that you were safe. I felt like I needed to protect you because I couldn't lose you."

Contrary to being disgusted by the helplessly romantic declaration, the same feeling of safety and warmth overwhelmed Draco, and in addition to the blush on his cheeks, his skin started to glow.

"That was so beautiful." Theo gushed.

Harry now looked slightly embarrassed, worried that he'd made a fool of himself in front of Draco. Harry barely registered Draco's glow, as it was something that affected him far less than it did for those around him.

"You see!" Theo slammed his fist on the table, a sappy expression on his face. "You both feel safe with each other, what's to stop you from having sex right now? On this very table. Come oooooon!"

Draco snapped away from staring at Harry's expressive eyes to scowl at Theo's suggestion.

"You're such a voyeur." He sighed.

"Well, nothing's stopping you now. Just get to it!" Theo demanded childishly.

"But you still haven't told me how!" Draco whinged in response.

Harry blinked, surprised. He didn't know that Draco was going to consider Theo's words, he thought they just came down here to berate him for conducting secret sex talks about Draco.

"I don't need to tell you how. I gave a full and complete lecture to Potter yesterday. With diagrams and everything." Theo replied in a similar tone.

Draco shot Harry a suspicious look to see the Gryffindor's red face confirming Theo's statement.

"But what do I do?" Draco frowned.

"You just have to relax and respond the way your body feels is right. You don't have to do all that much. Just lie back and think of Slytherin." Theo grinned wickedly.

This time Harry slapped Theo, mussing his quaffed hair. "Prat." He grumbled, offended perhaps by the Slytherin's choice of language.

Draco paused for a moment, as if wrestling with a peculiar question. When he finally asked, his voice was quiet again.

"Will it hurt?"

Theo's face softened. "You have nothing to worry about." He smiled peacefully and continued. "Potter knows to be careful with you, and your Veela magic should take the edge off any pain. In fact, I envy how good it will be for you."

Draco looked up hopefully, to see Theo leering at a very uncomfortable Harry. Draco's possessive streak took over and he stood up and sneered at his exuberant friend.

"Well, you were utterly useless."

"I'm peer pressuring you." Theo pointed out helpfully.

"Well, stop then." Draco frowned down at Theo, who draped across the length of the table to try to grab Draco's robes. Harry stood with Draco, noting that it really did seem the world was pressuring his mate.

"Nine days Draco!" Theo repeated desperately. "You have nine days to do this, or you'll be freezing all winter. Can you blame me for trying to turn up the heat?"

"I – let me do this on my own." Draco protested.

"You can't live on hand jobs forever." Theo's scathing look graced both boys.

"You are insufferable!" Draco shrieked, agitated so easily.

"Let's get out of here." Harry put his arm on Draco's shoulder. Draco sniffed haughtily and turned on his heel, vacating the library with Harry by his side.

"I have got to do something about that." Theo murmured to himself, brushing his chin with his quill as he watched their hasty retreat.

* * *

Harry walked along the charms corridor smiling. Certainly the day had been 'eventful' in terms of the amount of people who had attempted to talk to Draco about sex. It was clear the blonde was uncomfortable with the discussions, and he clung to Harry like he was a life-raft, keeping him adrift of uncomfortable conversations.

Even now Draco was tucked snug under Harry's arm, walking the corridors with him as they headed back from the lunch hall, chatting smoothly with Theo and Hermione. Harry grinned as he regarded his mate's animated expression, casually brushing his pale blonde fringe out of his face. It was nice to have everyone getting along for now, as even Ron paced with them, saying little but managing to remain civil to Draco.

"We should have a snowball fight next Sunday." Theo advocated happily.

"The snow's thick enough already." Hermione mentioned. "I don't think I've ever seen this much snow so soon before Christmas."

"I have." Theo commented. "Once, on a family holiday in Bruges."

"You and Bruges." Draco rolled his eyes, smirking.

"Bruges is a magical place!" Theo exclaimed. "It's like a fairytale town. And there's the little swan out on the lake."

"Yes, but is there anything else of interest there? Other than sightseeing that is? And that swan?" Draco raised his blonde eyebrow.

Theo exchanged a quick look with Hermione, who nodded to Ron behind Harry's back.

"Well, there's always shagging." Theo grinned, captivating both Harry and Draco's attention, as Hermione crept out in front of them.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Draco scoffed.

"I don't think I've heard him say anything but today." Harry commented with a smile.

Hermione was currently prying open the doors of a nearby broom closet while Theo distracted the couple.

"Yes, but every word I say is important –"Theo's eyes flicked to Ron, and both boys shifted closer to Harry and Draco. "- And as such, ONETWOTHREEGO!"

With swift and practised precision, Ron seized Harry by the shoulders as Theo grabbed hold of Draco, and they both flung the boys hastily in the broom closet that Hermione was holding open. The boy's barely had time to blink before the closet doors were slammed shut behind them, and they found themselves trapped in the cramped and dark broom closet.

"What the hell?" Draco shouted, and promptly stubbed his toe falling over a packing crate. "Ow!"

"Guys, what's going on?" Harry called out, frowning in the dark as he heard Hermione muttering in Latin on the other side of the closet doors.

"Sorry mate." Harry heard Ron's voice call out, his tone sheepish. "They roped me into it."

"That felt good." Theo babbled in a light hearted voice. "I reckon I could get a job doing that. Do you think they'd take me at the Hog's Head?"

"It's finished." Hermione said with determination.

"And stay out!" Theo snickered dramatically.

"What is going on?" Draco demanded, tripping over a bucket on the floor and falling onto Harry, who wrapped the clumsy blonde in his arms to keep him upright.

"Busy already, I hear?" Theo's voice rang out.

"Harry, Draco, we're really sorry to force the issue, but this bonding thing is really serious." Hermione informed them.

"Locking you in a broom closet was my idea." Theo said proudly. "It works in all the stories I've read."

"What?" Draco yelled frantically.

"It's just to give you some time alone." Hermione said, her voice defensive. "I know it probably won't work –"

"My plans almost always work." Theo boasted.

"Yeah, almost." Ron chimed in.

"- But we had to try something. You really are running out of time. So I've set a spell on the door. It'll let you out when, er... when ..."

"You locked us in here?" Draco's voice shot up. "You locked us in here until we have sex?"

"Hermione, no offense, but that's a really stupid idea." Harry started.

"Hey!" Theo's indignant squawk resounded.

"Seriously, even if we were to have sex, it's dark and cramped in here, and we can barely see, and I'm pretty sure there's a spider on my shoulder." Harry continued.

"Oh God, is there one on me?" Draco questioned seriously.

"And there's no way it would even work because there's no lube and I really want our first time to be nicer than this." Harry's voice trailed off at the end, though his words were still heard outside the door.

Draco felt Harry's arms tighten around him, and he looked up, peering at his bond mate in the dim light.

Outside the door, Ron could be heard whispering. "Hermione, maybe you should let them out. I mean, if there really are spiders in there ..."

"Ah, but the spell, it's very difficult –" Hermione worried.

"Of course, this was a terrible idea. How could we force such a thing when Draco is a delicate waif? Shame on you Granger, shame." Theo quickly changed his tune.

"Well, it was your idea!" Hermione said angrily to the high-energy Slytherin.

"Just let us out so we can murder Theo." Draco grumbled.

"I'll help you love." Harry replied, stroking Draco's back.

"Oh." Hermione sounded conflicted. "But the charm doesn't work like that. I can set it to a time limit."

"Do it!" Draco told her.

"But the shortest time is half an hour." Hermione informed them. "You just had lunch, can you wait that long?"

Hermione leaned towards the door to listen. What followed was a momentary silence, then Draco spoke.

"There really is a spider on your shoulder."

"Does it look poisonous?"

"I can't see in this bloody light."

"Well, what does it look like?"

"I don't – hold still for a second."

"This is really uncomfortable."

"Just – just hold still."

"Filch's broom is poking me in the back."

"Will you stop moving – Oh God!"

"What? What?"

"I think it just jumped on me."

"What? Can you tell?"

"I saw something move. I think there's a spider on my back."

"Hang on. I think I can just –"

"What? What are you doing?"

"I think if I move a bit –"

"Don't move! What if it bites me?"

"Lumos."

Hermione heard another brief passage of silence. Beside her Ron was chewing his nails and Theo was grinning gleefully. Then it seemed all hell broke loose.

There was a loud crash and a clutter as several broomsticks and cleaning utensils fell to the floor. The sound of heavy breathing and panicked yelps could be heard.

Theo pulled Ron and Hermione away from the door slowly.

"It has begun." He said ominously. "We should leave them."

"What? Leave them there for half an hour with a bloody jumping spider?" Ron croaked.

"There's nothing we can do. And who knows? This may turn into a wonderful bonding experience." Theo waggled his eyebrows.

"They're not going to bond in a broom closet." Hermione smacked Theo on the arm, picking up the habit from Draco it seemed.

"Well they won't if we stick around listening in." Theo sighed. "They have their wands. They are big boys; let them work it out themselves."

Hermione scowled at him. "Fine. But you're coming with us. If we left you here, who knows what you'd do."

Theo's expression faltered as he was caught in the Gryffindor girl's grip. "But I had plans." Theo wailed. "I was going to vanish their clothes."

"Don't you dare!" Draco's voice snapped out from the broom closet.

"We're leaving." Hermione proclaimed. "He's leaving. Don't worry."

"Alright then." Harry's voice called out. "I suppose there's nothing more you can do."

"I'll be back in half an hour." Hermione advised.

The two boys heard the group leaving and let out a sigh.

Due to the awkward tumble earlier, Harry was now pressed up against the wall, the closet door, and Draco, the scattered broomsticks making it hard to navigate. Draco's arms looped around Harry's neck when he fell and he now found himself somehow wedged between Harry's legs. Harry's wand was still lit, held in the hand he pressed to the far wall, shining a faint light on Draco's hair.

"Is the spider gone?" He tentatively asked.

"I think it was squashed." Harry replied. "Over there."

"Oh." Draco replied. He looked around, then shifted slightly, trying to settle to a more comfortable position.

Harry gasped with the movement, which left Draco looking curiously up at his mate.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Harry swallowed a lump in his throat and shook his head, accidentally tickling his chin on Draco's hair.

Draco shifted again and again Harry let slip a gasp.

"That's not nothing." Draco said with a sly smirk, feeling the growing bulge between Harry's legs.

"Draco, can you not do that? This puts me in a very uncomfortable position."

"Really?" Draco drawled sarcastically.

"Well, sort of." Harry shifted guiltily, accidentally bringing him into contact with Draco's crotch. Harry was not the only one now ironically in the mood. "Hey!"

Draco quickly dipped up and licked the hollow of Harry's neck. He tightened his arms around the Gryffindor's neck and pulled it closer, so he could press his kisses on it.

"Dracooo." Harry moaned. Draco purred as he licked and nipped his way around Harry's neck. Harry's arms suddenly let go of the walls, causing the boys to fall slightly before he wrapped them around Draco's back and pulled him up against him.

"Ah!" Draco panted.

"Gotcha now." Harry grinned lifting Draco away from the ground.

"So you do." He replied, a familiar teasing glint in his eye.

"I would think that you wouldn't be so keen to cavort in a closet." Harry noted, sitting Draco on top of the packing crate.

"Oh?" Draco questioned, avoiding Harry's gaze.

"Not today, what with all the talks we've been getting."

"Hmm." Draco replied vaguely. He trailed his hand down to the bottom of Harry's shirt and slipped it out of his trousers, caressing the flesh of his stomach.

"It – it sounds a bit too much –" Harry panted. "-Like following advice. And you like to make your own advice."

"So I do." Draco replied, tracing the planes of Harry's chest under his shirt. Harry's hands followed a similar pattern, un-tucking Draco's shirt and sending sparks across his skin.

"God, Harry!" Draco moaned.

"Mmm, Draco." Harry leaned in and started kissing Draco, losing himself in the clash of velvety tongues.

Harry's concentration wavered as his mouth sparked with magic and sensation, but he snapped to reality when he felt Draco's nimble finger's undoing the buckle of his belt.

Harry froze in the kiss for a moment, considering if he should do something to assist Draco, to just let him continue on with it, or to stop and ask him if he wanted this.

Draco made a small breathy noise on Harry's lips as he pressed onward with the kiss, and Harry kissed back, but remained entirely focused on Draco's hands as they pulled apart his belt. Draco's hands reached to unbutton Harry's trousers, and his finger's brushed over his erection as he unzipped Harry's fly.

Harry pulled back from the kiss a little and murmured. "Draco."

"Nnn." Draco pushed back into the kiss and slid his hand into Harry's boxers with determination.

Harry's eyes rolled back in his head a little, and restraint left him with Draco's first firm caress.

Harry's hands jumped into action then, pulling Draco forward over the packing crate by the loops in his belt, ripping the buckle out of the way and unbuttoning his trousers roughly.

"Oh God!" Draco moaned, and set his hand flying swiftly over Harry's length.

"Is this it?" Harry growled between fierce kisses to Draco's neck. "Is this what you want?"

"Uhhh." Draco groaned as Harry touched him. He bucked his hips forward into Harry's hand and his grip tightened around Harry's cock. Harry licked his fingers and plunged another hand down Draco's pants to reach around to grip Draco's arse. Draco moaned and fisted Harry's cock faster.

Harry's hands kept up a furious and distracting pace, and Draco almost didn't notice Harry's finger massaging his perineum until he pushed it inside of him.

"Aarrghh!" Draco's surprised and strangled cry was incredibly loud. His hand stilled on Harry's cock when the finger moved deeper, the slick digit making Draco squirm uncomfortably.

"You ok love?" Harry murmured against Draco's neck, feeling the hand falter around him.

Draco's laboured panting sounded above Harry's head. Harry moved back slightly to see if Draco was alright with the intrusion. They had done this before, as it didn't count as consummating and it turned Harry on to no end to feel Draco's muscles move around his fingers. Apparently it felt quite extraordinary for Draco too, as the magic drenched Harry's touch in sensation, filling Draco with pleasure.

He peered up into Draco's face to see the conflicted expression he wore. Harry frowned.

"Draco. Are you ok?"

"Y- Yes. Yes." Draco replied nervously, looking down into Harry's lovely green eyes.

Harry doubted that, and pressed a kiss on Draco's lips. "Just tell me when to stop, ok?"

Draco gave a jerky nod, then his hand jumped into action again, as if to prove that he was fine by motivating Harry. Harry moved back to kissing Draco's neck and he stroked Draco while moving his finger deeper.

Draco rocked against Harry, moving his hand as he smelled Harry's hair, trying to accept the wriggling inside him without backing down. It was very difficult, as a million different thoughts chose to race around his brain then. Unproductive thoughts to his current, if not somewhat forced, objective.

Harry's dextrous digit then brushed up against that peculiar spot inside Draco that caused him to yelp and his body to jump.

Harry planted more soothing kisses against Draco's neck and brushed the spot again, making Draco shiver.

When Harry touched that spot, Draco almost forgot what his previous objections were, but they came rushing back when Harry pushed another finger in.

With a startled yelp Draco's hands flew up to Harry's shoulders.

"I don't want to have sex in a broom closet!" The words tumbled out of Draco's mouth as he clung to Harry tightly.

"Love?" Harry looked up, bringing his hand up from the front of Draco's trousers to soothingly rub his back.

"I don't want us to have sex now, in this broom closet." Draco said through frantic breaths.

Harry surveyed him calmly, then withdrew his fingers from Draco. "Ok."

"Ok?" Draco panted, adjusting to the new feeling when Harry's fingers vacated.

"Ok." Harry confirmed. Then he grinned. "You didn't think we were going to have sex now, did you?"

"I – we weren't?" Draco puzzled.

"No love." Harry said comfortingly. "I already said. We aren't having sex in a broom closet. I want our first time to be nicer than this."

"R-really?" Draco gasped, catching his breath.

"Of course." Harry smiled, watching the embarrassed blush dawning across Draco's face.

"Well, what was this then?" Draco asked, affronted.

"If I recall, you started this." Harry pointed out.

"Yes, but –"

"But if you want to call it something, perhaps a way to pass the time." Harry finished before Draco could start getting defensive.

"A way to pass the time?" Draco dimly repeated.

"At least, I assume it was." Harry fixed Draco in his gaze, staring at the little gestures that divulged Draco's relief.

"Ah, yes." Draco nodded, as if he knew that it was all along. "Yes, it was."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Harry asked, knowingly.

"I –" Draco didn't seem to know what to say.

"You don't have to give in to all this pressure. I'm happy to wait until you're comfortable." Harry said softly.

"But – nine days." Draco mumbled.

"I know. But if you're not ready I'm sure we can work something else out. We can see if Snape has a potion, or we could talk with Professor Dumbledore. I'll meet with you in the holidays if you like. We can just arrange something else." Harry reasoned.

"You wouldn't mind?" Draco questioned.

"No, I don't mind." Harry confirmed.

"It's not that I don't want to." Draco was quick to clarify. "It's just that, I don't think I'm ready to commit to it."

"That's fine." Harry nodded, then grinned. "That just gives me time to make it special."

Draco laughed. "Gryffindor romantic."

"What do you want, to make it special?" Harry asked Draco eagerly.

Draco mused the question. "Well, I definitely want a bed. A clean bed." He looked pointedly around the broom closet to emphasise his displeasure.

"Can do." Harry smiled and pretended to write it down.

"A big clean bed." Draco clarified. "That's warm. And comfortable. And it has to have lots of pillows."

"Pillows, check." Harry added with a grin, pleased that Draco was conducting this talk.

"And I want to be able to sleep in afterwards." Draco demanded. "I don't want any interruptions. And I don't want people listening in."

"No one will listen in." Harry laughed.

"They bloody will. I swear, half the school are voyeurs these days." Draco complained in an exasperated tone, and again Harry laughed.

"So, anything else?" Harry asked, moving close to Draco.

"Hmm." Draco smiled, and draped his arms around Harry's shoulders. "I don't think there's anything else. Well, there's you."

"I'll put me on the list then." Harry said with a sly smile.

Draco's lips twitched into a languid smile and he leant forward to press a slow kiss to Harry's lips.

"Special." Harry smiled and kissed Draco again. Draco smirked.

"Well. Now that we've got that sorted out, whatever can we do to pass the rest of our time here?" Draco said archly.

"I can think of a few ideas." Harry moved in with a grin and Draco laughed before moaning into Harry's mouth.

Half an hour had passed and Hermione made her way back to the broom closet in the charms corridor, ready with a head full of apologies and a handful of sugar quills to placate the boys she left there.

When she reached the broom closet she tapped the door with her wand and unlocked it, causing the door to swing open.

Before she could look in, Harry and Draco stumbled out, falling over each other with big goofy grins on their faces.

"I am so sorry." Hermione quickly set out, holding the sugar quills like an offering. "Harry, Draco, can you ever forgive me?"

"Mmm, sure." Draco smiled lazily and plucked a sugar quill from Hermione's hand. "S' no problem Granger."

Harry's usual grin had a Cheshire cat quality as he patted Hermione on the shoulder. "Yeah, thanks Hermione. Draco loves sugar quills."

"Mmm, I do." Draco nodded and put the tip of one sugar quill in his mouth, sucking it leisurely.

Hermione blinked in wonderment, then understanding dawned on her.

"Here, do you want mine?" Harry offered Draco his sugar quill. "You can have mine."

"I've already got one. I'll have yours later though." Draco's eyes roamed over Harry's figure.

"Whenever you want it. You can have it." Harry grinned in response and pulled Draco towards him in a sloppy hug.

"You two ... had a good time then?" Hermione queried hesitantly.

"Yeah." Harry sighed, smiling at Draco. "Yeah, we're good."

Hermione's mouth opened and shut for a few moments, her eyes wide as Draco stared adamantly into Harry's eyes, captivating him as he licked and sucked on the sugar quill.

"You know what? I'm not even going to ask." Hermione flushed and stepped awkwardly away.

The boys took no notice and Harry seemed to be in a hurry to be elsewhere, pulling Draco along with him as Draco enjoyed his sugar quill.

Hermione watched them run off and gave another of those wistful sighs, then turned her wand to the broom closet, putting the cleaning utensils back into order from where they spilled over the floor.

With one last cursory check, the brown eyed Gryffindor looked about the room.

In the far corner of the broom closet, a rather large spider had strung up its web, facing the large packing crate in the corner. Hermione looked at the spider and shuddered, before pulling out of the closet and closing the door shut.


	31. Chapter 30

_BOY WHO LIVED BAGS VEELA LOVER_

_In this exclusive report for the daily prophet, Rita Skeeter uncovers the latest love scandal in Harry Potter's life and divulges who the Chosen One has chosen. Pictures and full article on page 3._

A large moving photograph adorned the majority of the front page of the prophet, the greyscale subjects of the picture kissing and breaking apart over and over again, ending their embrace with a well worn smile. The image seemed to have been taken candidly in the library with a long distance lens, and was slightly over exposed, creating a dazzling contrast between the white blonde hair of the Veela, and the darker bushy hair of the Boy Who Lived. The exposure washed out the defining features of the face of the Veela, but gave a clear image of Harry smiling dotingly on the other person.

Around the photograph, various headlines dominated the page, signalling articles of interest throughout the paper. The headlines nearest the photo read; _Ministry conducts Veela Registry to ensure safety of Wizarding Population, Intrigue in Hogwarts – Albus Dumbledore's dabbling in Bulgarian Politics, Top Ten things to do with your Veela partner, see sealed section inside._

Beneath the photograph was a small introductory paragraph to do with the headlining article.

_Harry Potter is in love with a mystery Veela. These insider photographs reveal much about the secret life of The Chosen One as he spends his days at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with one of the magically infamous Veela on his arm. Veela, known for their sexual prowess and powers to heighten pleasure, rarely mate with wizards outside of the regulations of the ministry, but it seems that Potter has coerced his mystery Veela to form an unofficiated bond with him. This act of elopement only adds to the mystery and romance of the story of the couple, and it is highly suspected that this particular bond was officiated by Albus Dumbledore himself, presenting Potter with a Veela as a reward for his consistent service to the wizarding community. Potter (age 16) is in his fifth year at ... (continues page 3)_

Pansy finished reading the front page of the paper and slammed it down onto the Slytherin table, sighing in frustration. She pushed the paper across the table.

"I don't want to read any more." She said.

Beside her Draco had his nose buried into his copy of the paper and he looked up every now and again to make a scandalised remark.

"Gender unknown? Gender unknown? They don't even know if I'm a girl or a boy and they're still reporting this tripe!" Draco hissed at the paper, enraged.

"None of the photos are really any good." Theo pouted, throwing his copy of the paper down. "They're all overexposed, or shot from a dodgy angle."

"It's good that they didn't mention your name boss." Vince tried to spot a silver lining to the article.

"But it's obvious who I am. Anyone who knows me will spot me straight away!" Draco exclaimed, shaking the paper in front of him.

Further down the table Daphne and Tracy Davis were shrieking with laughter.

"Oh, number three, look at number three!" Daphne hooted.

Tracy bent over the paper to read the article, but was evidently too slow for Daphne, who felt the need to shout it across the hall.

"Sensual massage! Number three; a sensual massage with your Veela partner becomes highly pleasurable as the heightened sense of touch that Veela engender magnify the sensations of the massage! Hey, hey Draco! Did you give Potter a sensual massage?"

"You shut your lop-sided, god-awful ugly mouth Daphne!" Draco shouted back at the girl. "And stop reading that out loud!"

"Oh Gods, look at number five! Tickling!" Daphne squealed gleefully and returned to the article.

"Ignore them. The bitches." Blaise scowled down the table, insulted by nearly every newspaper, proof of the 'unwanted relationship' emblazoned boldly on the front page.

"I want to know who their secret source is. Who's their secret source?" Draco demanded of the newspaper.

"Well, it could be anyone. Virtually the whole school knows." Pansy pointed out.

"But why didn't they mention my name? Not that I want them to, but it's rather suspicious, considering how many people know." Draco surmised.

"It's another 'Boy Who Lived' article. Your name is of secondary importance." Pansy waved her fork at the paper.

"Yeah, they like a bit of intrigue though. You're the mystery lover." Theo laughed.

"Well, you can bet that it won't stay that way for long. Now that there's a mystery." Blaise put bitter emphasis on the word mystery.

"Bottom of page six." Theo pointed out. "Will pay money for information. Owl in if you can dish the goss on Potter's mystery lover."

"Oh joy." Draco rolled his eyes.

Across the hall, he spied Hermione Granger doing a sort of hopping, waving dance to try to grab his attention.

"What in the name of all that is Slytherin is Granger doing?" Blaise pondered.

"I'm really not sure." Pansy replied, squinting.

Draco tilted his head sideways. "Is it the Charleston?"

"No. Not enough movement in the legs." Theo commented.

"Should I go talk to her?" Draco asked, hoping no one would say yes.

Theo winced at Draco's expression. "No. Too painful by far."

"Good." Draco nodded to himself, then returned to his breakfast, picking apart his pain-au-chocolat. Theo skitted his hand across the table and sneaked a lump of chocolate off Draco's plate.

"You know, this one's actually a nice picture of you." Pansy prodded the photograph on the front page of the paper. "I bet your Gryffindor fan-girls are scrapbooking it as we speak."

"Always with the scrapbooking."Blaise mumbled.

"I bet they do have a scrapbook. And in it they've got stolen locks of hair and numerous stalker photos from Creevy." Theo laughed.

Draco slammed his fists on the table and stood up abruptly. "Creevy that little shit! I bet he was the one who sold them the photos."

"Whoa! Easy now Draco. You can kill Creevy later. It can wait until after charms. Let's get past that point." Pansy grabbed Draco's elbow and patted it soothingly.

"I can kill him later, but I can bludgeon him now." Draco growled.

"Come on. Let's go to Charms and we can talk more when Flitwick's tiny back is turned." Pansy said softly.

"Good things come to those who wait Draco." Blaise murmured helpfully.

"Try not to make a mess." Millicent Bulstrode advised Draco calmly.

"And if you've got any bodies to bury, I've been thinking of trying that career path out, so owl me if you need help." Theo waggled his eyebrows.

Draco stormed out of the hall muttering obscenities interspersed with derogatory remarks about the article. "Gender unknown. After all I've done for that sneaky little cockroach."

"Beetle love." Pansy patted his back sympathetically.

"She knows who I am. Or she will when my lawyers are through with her. I'll have her persecuted as an unregistered animagus. I'll have her boiled in oil and her bones fed to hoards of ravenous hippogriffs. When I'm through with her –" He muttered murderously.

"Yes love." Pansy humoured him and lead him along to class.

Charms was enough of a distraction to suitably subdue Draco's murderous tendencies. The Ravenclaws had sense enough not to mention the article and Pansy's coddling influence prevented Draco from embarrassing himself. The Slytherin entourage maintained a barrier between Draco and the rest of the school for the majority of the morning, and after Ancient Runes Draco's temper had simmered down considerably.

"No, a telephone is like ... it's like a Floo call." Hermione attempted to explain the workings of a muggle telephone to Theo, who was listening intently. Draco rested his head on Theo's shoulder, pretending not to listen.

"So you pick it up, then take it to the fire?" Theo queried.

"No, you talk into it." Hermione said.

When Theo frowned, she attempted her lecture again. "When you answer a fire call, what do you say?"

"No. She's dead. This is her son." Theo replied in a sarcastic drawl.

Hermione blinked in confusion and pity.

"Funny, last time I fire called you," Draco recounted. "You said you were Marpreesh from an Indian call centre and tried to sell me Antidopean Opal Eye eggs."

"Awww, Draco's tired everyone. Draco, are you tired?" Theo turned dramatically, cooing at Draco and pulling him in for a hug. Draco didn't resist the hug, he was tired.

"How did you get tired from a friendly anecdote in which you ripped me off?" Draco muttered, still resting his head on Theo's shoulder.

"You're tired?" Millicent asked.

Hermione never got over the fact that the husky Slytherin girl took Ancient Runes, but apparently Millicent's uncle was a famous magical historian, which is where her love of antiquity arose from. Once getting to know the Slytherins better, Hermione was treated to the books and covers lecture.

"Not really." Draco yawned. "Just fed up, I think."

"Daphne's still squawking that article to anyone who'll listen." Millicent sympathised. "Especially the 'top ten' one."

"And to think I used to be the one to do that." Draco maligned. "I never knew what an unsavoury habit it is."

"It's something like poetic irony." Hermione grimaced.

"Except Harry's copping it too now." Draco remarked. "So our roles aren't exactly reversed."

"Harry's actually used to it." Hermione informed the blonde. "After all the ruckus last year, he generally just ignores it."

"I should be so lucky. I'm actually afraid that if I looked slightly more energetic I'll be mobbed by the 'fan-girls'." Draco gave a short cynical laugh.

"Fan-girls?" Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"You know, Brown, and the Patil twins, and any other small brained twit who thinks I'm just like the Veela in their story books." Draco explained.

"I can't picture it myself." Hermione remarked and wrinkled her nose. "A devoted Draco."

"I thought the Veela from the books were usually sex kittens." Theo waggled his eyebrows.

"You think everyone's a sex kitten." Millicent scowled.

"Well, 'cept you Millie. I can see you're more of a tiger! Rawr!" Theo clawed the air seductively.

Millicent laughed and shook her head. "Nice try, little man."

Draco laughed. Millicent called Theo 'Little man' and it always amused Draco greatly. Millicent was dating Greg, and Theo's continual attempts to romance her generally ended with Theo in the hospital wing.

"You can't laugh at me and use me as a human pillow." Theo poked Draco's arm lazily.

"Stop complaining. You love it." Draco slapped Theo's hand away, grinning. "Little man."

In the entrance hall, Pansy and Greg approached the group, slipping seamlessly into the current conversation.

Hermione rather enjoyed being the lion in the snake pit. She felt like a rather intrepid explorer, privy to something private and mysterious. A Gryffindor anthropologist inducted into the secrets of a Slytherin community.

"Aww, is Draco tired?" Pansy cooed. She swept over to him and directed his head onto her shoulder, fulfilling Theo's previous position as human pillow.

"Hello there Pansy." Draco said to her shoulder and nestled into the new nook provided.

"That was my job." Theo pouted.

Pansy ignored him and wrapped her arms around Draco. "You need some skin contact?"

"Is this for the bond?" Hermione piped up, puzzled by this seemingly regular occurrence.

"Yes." Pansy replied. "Blaise found this little gem of an ancient text for ancient Veela remedies. Apparently, skin contact helps give Draco an outlet for his magic when Po – Harry isn't around."

"Ancient text?" Hermione's eyebrows disappeared beneath her fringe. "Do you think he'd mind if I had a look at it?"

"You can try. But I doubt you'll have much luck with it." Pansy's eyes trailed over Greg and Millicent sneaking a kiss and she smiled.

"I might have lots of luck with it. I can try." Hermione bristled at the assumption she wouldn't succeed.

"Can you read in Persian?" Pansy snapped. "Because if you can, have at. See if you can do more that we've already managed. Because it's bloody difficult for Blaise, even with the language under his belt. But if you want to chip in, feel free. We've only been working on it all year."

"Pansy." Draco mumbled into her shoulder, chiding her outburst.

"I didn't mean it like that." Hermione frowned. "I only want to help. Just as much as anyone."

"Right." Pansy frowned. "Right. Well, I'll see what I can do."

"We could share notes." Hermione offered.

"I'll ask Blaise." Pansy conceded. "He really wants to be the one to crack this thing."

"Stupid." Draco mumbled. "The more minds the better. I'll have words with him."

Hermione smiled slightly at the thought of Draco siding with a Gryffindor, but that wasn't so unusual anymore. Right now they were waiting in the entrance hall for a Gryffindor. The Slytherins acted as a light guard for Draco until Harry returned to the castle from Herbology.

Pansy looked disconcerted. She still didn't like Harry, and her siding with Blaise had more to do with her insider knowledge and disdain for Harry then any personal vendetta. For Blaise it was personal though, and Pansy knew this because of their many secret talks in the library.

"Are you having lunch with Harry?" Hermione asked Draco gently.

"Mmm mmh." Hermione took that as a yes. "He owes me a butterbeer too. And dinner."

"Trading favours for fritters, eh?" Theo waggled his eyebrows.

"You're so dirty Theo." Draco mumbled into Pansy's shoulder.

"Hey, I didn't specify the favours, did I?" Theo protested.

"We had a bet." Draco explained, smiling fondly. "That I couldn't get Weasley to storm away from us when he was on guard duty. Harry should know I'm not a betting man."

"Well, why does he owe you dinner then?" Hermione pondered.

"Because I don't make bets I can't win." Draco grinned. "Harry was so embarrassed. It was totally worth it."

"You only asked for a dinner? You could have gotten more than that." Pansy scoffed.

"I don't need money. I have everything I want." Draco replied frankly.

"So you asked for dinner and a drink?" Millicent clarified. "I think that's sweet."

"Draco." Theo looked incredulously at his blonde friend who continued smiling vacantly. "Millie just called you 'sweet'. Are you going to stand for that?"

"Dinner should be nice." Draco ignored Theo, still smiling. "He's going to sneak the drinks and dessert from Hogsmeade and set up dinner in the abandoned sky room in Ravenclaw tower and he's asked the house elves to make the dinner. It should be so nice."

"That sounds really lovely." Hermione nodded, amused that Harry could be such a romantic.

"When and where will this date be held, again?" Theo asked slyly. "You know, just in case I should feel like chaperoning you."

"It's on Mars, Theo. Why the fuck would I tell you? Mind your own business." Draco replied snippily.

"Geez. Alright. Hormones." Theo backed off defensively.

Draco looked up around the hall. "Is he here yet?"

Hermione smiled and joined Draco, scouring the entrance hall for the familiar head of messy black hair. Her smile dropped and morphed into a mien of surprise when she saw the cohort of primly dressed adults cut a swath through the hall in their direction.

"Ah!" A portly man with a walrus moustache signalled in Draco's direction. "There we are."

Hermione frowned. Draco stood upright, surveying the adults with the standard Malfoy sneer. The other Slytherins took a casual step closer to the blonde boy, showing their support in the face of this new development.

The emblem of the ministry was sewn onto the chest of the robes that the man wore, and the subdivision of The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures was embroidered in a neat cursive below the ministry's crest.

"Sorry to intrude, ladies and gentlemen." The moustachioed man huffed well naturedly and stepped up to the students surrounding Draco. Three hulking men with the ministry's emblem on their sleeves followed, as did a shorter, pudgy looking woman with a clipboard and quick-quotes-quill.

"May we just have a short word with the young Veela with the blonde hair? Won't hardly take a minute."

"Speak then." Draco looked imperiously at the man, not moving an inch towards the ministry agents, glaring fiercely at each one of them in turn. Draco was offended by the man's language, not even deigning to call him a young man, instead pinning him with the epithet of Veela.

"Ah. Perhaps, a word in private?" The man's moustache twitched and his tiny eyes darted over each of the students, noting their protective stances.

"Anything you have to say, you can say in front of my friends." Draco declared, wisely refusing to go anywhere in private with these strange people.

"Oh." The man seemed stumped at such blatant deference. "But this is a ministry matter."

"If the ministry choose not to conduct their business in public that is their problem." Draco tilted his head, glaring impudently at the man. "I am hardly responsible for such incompetence."

"Insolent creature." The woman with the quill veritably spat at Draco.

"Don't you talk to him like that." Pansy tensed forward.

"It has obviously been spoilt." The woman muttered to one of the hulking men, loudly enough to be heard across the hall. "By Dumbledore most likely. For only he would allow such insubordination to be tolerated."

"Dumbledore doesn't answer to you!" Hermione called out. Her outrage towards the aggravatingly bigoted woman controlled her more subdued qualities.

"Carol." The man with the walrus moustache uttered warningly. "I am terribly sorry." He turned to face the students again, his expression recalcitrant. "I realise we've been going about this all wrong. Please, allow me to start over."

By now a small crowd was gathering, spectating the tense standoff between the ministry and Hogwarts' resident Veela. It could only be an issue of Veela politics, as evinced from the article this morning, the ministry has been dying to find a way to undermine whatever background machinations Dumbledore was making with the political state of Veela in Bulgaria.

By claiming Harry Potter's Veela for the ministry Fudge was dealing a harsh blow to Dumbledore's subversive establishment.

The short man twitched his moustache once more and held out his stubby hand to Draco.

"Terence Stopko. I head the Office for the Registry and Bonding of Veela in Britain, and this is Carol Dowes. She is in charge of the Veela Regulations Division of our department. Ah, The Department For The Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures that is."

Draco glared disparagingly at Stopko's extended hand and refused to touch it, keeping his arms crossed over his chest.

"Ah, we came to investigate the unofficial bonding between yourself and Mr Potter, reported in the prophet today." He frowned when Draco didn't take his hand, and jerkily retracted it.

"I am aware of what the prophet reported." Draco coolly replied.

"Good. Then you'll know why the issue is of concern to us. The bond is considered illegal by the ministry as it was officiated by an outside source, without regard to ministry protocols or regulations. Shoddy bond-work can only be a hindrance you see. Wouldn't want bonding clauses that you aren't aware of, would we?" Stopko tried for a casual chuckle, but it petered off when faced with Draco's icy gaze. "Er, so at the behest of ministry guidelines, a re-bonding seems the most appropriate course of action. If you could just come with us to the ministry, and we could run some tests, we could get you re-bonded and registered with someone else before the day is up."

"But what if I don't want to go with you?" Draco asked, his tone calm and dangerous.

"If you don't want to?" Stopko blinked. "Well, you have to. It's the law."

"Well, what if I find myself happy with my current bonding? I do not wish to be passed on to one of your ministry rags as a Christmas bonus. Why not just register the existing bond and kindly piss off?" Draco's eyes were furious, and to those who knew him it became clear that he was full of his trademark cold rage.

"I beg your pardon?" Stopko leaned back, offended that he would be addressed with such language.

"I - don't - want - to – go – with - you." Draco said slowly, patronising the ministry agents. "Piss – off back to your ministry."

"Now see here!" Stopko waggled his finger at Draco, stepping towards him. He was blocked off by the Slytherins who stepped around Draco like a human shield. "You've no reason to address me with such language."

"No reason?" Draco's voice shot up, and could be heard all the way in the great hall. The entrance hall was silent. "You want to fucking ship me off to the ministry and hand me over to some overweight hog as a sex slave!"

"The head of our research department specifically asked for your assistance in a case. Ignatius Dacribade is a decent, hardworking scientist –"

"Decent? He's the one who fucking did this to me!" Draco was shouting at the man now. "He's a fucking maniac. He attacks children! I'm not going anywhere near him!"

Stopko was spluttering indignantly now. The thick necked woman, Carol Dowes was clenching her knuckles on her clipboard, gritting her teeth in obvious rage. The surrounding students were crying out in Draco's defence.

"Yeah! Leave him alone."

"You've got no right!"

"He belongs here. You can't take him away."

"Slave drivers!"

"Veela rapists."

"Crazy bureaucrats!"

The noise got so loud that the individual insults melted into a mesh of sound. The students around the hall joined in the tirade of sound, shaking their fists at the ministry workers and crowing their statements with vigour.

Draco was surprised to see even the callow sixth year boys who regularly intimidated him pumping their fists in the air and shouting to the crowd that Draco was "Hogwarts' Veela" and so on and so forth.

Draco felt a kind of whimsical, heady rush that the whole school was on his side, so much so that he almost forgot that these wizards and witches were in the employment of Dacribade.

The plump, squinting witch Carol Dowes drew her wand in a sharp movement. None of the students had their wands out, for up til now this had only been a verbal disagreement. The woman twisted it in Draco's direction with a sharp jab and shrieked.

"_Veelae Incarcerous!"_

Burning strings of rope pulled Draco out from behind the crowd, tying him painfully, causing him to scream with the sting. The spell forced Draco's hands by his side and had him kneeling on the floor in front of the livid Ms Dowes.

Several nearby students gasped and a few screamed in surprise. The Slytherins all stepped forward anxiously, withdrawing their wands. Hermione was furious, her heart beating with adrenaline as she aimed her wand between the Dowes woman's eyes, viciously imagining what she could do to incapacitate the bigoted, venomous and terribly dressed woman.

"Filthy animal!"Dowes screeched at Draco, who was panting laboriously under the burning strain of the magically enhanced ropes. "You belong on your knees."

"Fuck you!" Draco managed to spit his remark up at the woman, even though he seemed in pain.

Dowes raised her wand, and the scream of Draco's nearby fan-girls anticipated the blow. It never came, as Stopko lashed out his arm and grabbed Dowes' arm.

"Image, Carol." He murmured to her.

A loud burst like a gunshot echoed through the hall, and the Scottish brogue of Professor McGonagall carried through the crowd.

"What on earth is going on here? Let me through. What is –" McGonagall gasped when she saw the ministry members with their wands out, holding Draco Malfoy tied on the floor in front of them. Her eyed narrowed and she pushed her way through the last of the crowd until she stood facing the ministry members.

"Release that boy at once." She demanded.

"Minerva McGonagall." Carol Dowes uttered the name with a patronising smile on her thin lips. She waved her wand with the greeting and the burning restraints disintegrated from Draco's body. "Official ministry business I'm afraid. The boy is coming with us."

The three hulking men, who wore the ministry's emblem on their sleeve, had been passive bystanders until now. They reached down and gathered up Draco, capturing his wrists swiftly before he had a chance to struggle.

"Absolutely not. The ministry has no jurisdiction to remove a student from Hogwarts, under any circumstances. That role resides with the headmaster and the headmaster only. Release him." McGonagall dictated, squaring off against Dowes, and looking down on her from a considerable height.

"Has it become the policy here at Hogwarts to extend the right of studentship to beasts?" Carol scowled vindictively, reacting defensively to McGonagall's intimidation.

"The only beast that encroached on this school was Ignatius Dacribade. He has attempted to take this student once, and I will not allow it to happen again." McGonagall received a small amount of cheering from the crowd around her.

The crowd in the hall was swelling, as students came in from their outdoor lessons to spy upon this dramatic affair, and others crept from the lunch hall to see what was going on. A dark head of hair rushed out through the crowd and appeared beside Hermione when he finally broke loose of the pack of students.

"Draco!" Harry reacted boldly, rushing towards his mate, his wand upheld. He was restrained lightly by the Slytherins, who knew that if Harry Potter attacked ministry workers, even his reputation would not save him.

Draco looked up upon hearing Harry's voice and began struggling in earnest, wriggling frantically and kicking at the legs of the ministry men who trapped him.

"We are removing this creature on the grounds of an illegal bonding ceremony. This is a matter of state and protocol." Terence Stopko explained, eyeing Harry with some interest to see Draco struggling for him.

"Fuck protocol!" Harry shouted out. "Let him go!"

"Harry, don't do anything stupid." Draco called back, surprising the crowd.

The fan-girls especially were expecting declarations of love and tenderness. Hermione could see that Draco's words carried a tenderness of their own. It had been discussed many times that Draco had a low tolerance for pain, and in his own way he was attempting to spare Harry from it.

"I wonder what is a graver matter for the ministry." McGonagall said loudly. "A supposedly illegal bonding, or an illegal kidnapping?"

"All bonds go through the ministry. Bonds officiated outside of the ministry can be unpredictable and perilous." Carol Dowes recited, emphasising her point with the jagged edge of her quick-quotes-quill.

"Perilous for whom exactly?" The brave Scottish lady towered over the stumpy woman once more. "Who benefits from these so-called legal bondings? The dominant party? Why not cut out the legal jargon and just call it slavery?"

"Take your hands off me!" Draco snapped at the muscle men, who were getting decidedly grabbier, ignoring McGonagall's impassioned speeches in favour of feeling up their captive Veela.

"Yeah!" Theo yelled from the crowd. "You damned dirty ape!"

Draco couldn't help but let out a small, hysterical laugh, and the sound distracted everyone in the hall. Draco's Veela powers were flaring up in response to the tension.

"Surely." Dowes could see McGonagall's patience wearing thin and implored to her sense of practicality. "Having such a distraction in your school makes concentration difficult for the students. Would your job not be easier without the influence of such a dangerous allure?"

"My job is to teach." McGonagall said firmly. "And I shall teach every student that comes here to learn, regardless of their race, creed, or magical influence."

"You tell 'em Miss!" Dean Thomas called out, as did several other students, whooping and applauding.

A group of third year Gryffindors joined their voices to the chorus, uttering things like.

"Fight the power! Black Panther! Woo!"

"Anarchy in the UK Miss!"

"Take 'em down!"

"And as such, you will not take this student unwillingly away from our school." McGonagall declared, holding her wand now. "So let him go."

The musclemen looked warily at the furious Ms Dowes, who was now turning an unattractive shade of burgundy. Stopko seemed to at last see reason, having stood passively while Carol made her stand.

"Very well." He said with another twitch of his moustache. Dowes spun around to face Stopko, her expression livid. "Release the Veela."

It was odd to see the three grown men pout so dejectedly. It was as if they had been told to relinquish their favourite toy.

Harry shrugged off the Slytherins who were cautiously holding him back. The musclemen sulked and deliberately pushed Draco away, into Harry's arms. He would have been sprawled on the floor if Harry weren't there to catch him.

"Ah!" Draco's arms flew automatically around Harry. Harry pulled him into the tightest of hugs.

"You're safe. I'm so glad you're safe." Harry whispered into Draco's hair.

"Mmm." Draco mumbled and pressed his face against the skin on Harry's neck, soaking up the magic that came with the skin contact, balancing out his own heightened Veela magic.

"The minister will hear of this." Dowes hissed venomously. "You mark my words."

"I should hope so." McGonagall looked down her nose at the woman. "I will contact him myself, to report the attack on one of my school's students, which is what your actions constitute as."

"As it is." Stopko stepped forward, putting an arm on Dowes' shoulder. "It is still a ministry matter to instigate the re-bonding and registry of this particular Veela."

"You're not re-bonding him." Harry yelled out, still clutching Draco protectively to his chest. "You can go back to Fudge and tell him that Draco's mine, and register that for all I care."

"I have never been happier to hear you say that." Draco couldn't help but whisper into Harry's neck, his relief that he wasn't going to be sent back to Dacribade overpowering his dislike for being claimed.

"You happen to be very fortunate Mr Potter." Stopko said with an all too familiar leer. "Not many wizards know the pleasure of having a Veela. You'd do well to enjoy it while you still can."

Harry clenched his fist around his wand and started forward, held back by Draco's hands on his chest.

"Ignore him. He's trying to provoke you." Draco murmured.

"Get out of my school." McGonagall ordered the ministry team.

"We will go." Stopko announced and waved his team out towards the door of the entrance hall. Before leaving he looked back to see Harry and Draco clinging to each other.

"Hogwarts is fortunate, to have such a pretty young Veela as this." He sighed and cast a last longing look over Draco's figure. "Farewell then. Have a pleasant tomorrow." And with a jaunty wave, colloquial as though the last few minutes of banter and intimidation never happened, he bustled out the door.

The hall exploded in chatter at the events of the past few minutes. The Slytherins rushed up to Draco and put their hands on his shoulders, offering their comfort, but he ignored it in favour of remaining glued to Harry, regulating his frantic magic.

The two boys stood, resting their foreheads together and breathing deeply, as though the risk of their separation robbed them of air and they now had to recover.

Harry's breath floated warm across Draco's lip, pushing away the cold lingering breath of the Veela magic.

It was again as though the two magic's were clashing and meeting somewhere in the middle that was fierce in its intensity. If Draco's magic was like ice, Harry's was like fire and they melded somehow, the ice not melting and the fire not fading.

"Won't let them take you away." Harry breathed, closing his eyes and giving in to the racing feel of their magic. "Ever."

Draco's eyes were lidded, his lashes creating a haze where Harry was. He angled his head slowly and pressed a small kiss to Harry's lips, in response to his declaration.

Beside them, Theo grinned and said. "Get out your cameras ladies, here's one for the scrapbook!"

But Harry ignored him and reacted passionately to Draco's tiny kiss, quickly deepening it and running his fingers through Draco's hair, stroking the sides of his face with his thumbs.

Draco melted into the kiss, matching Harry's passion and for a moment, although the rest of the school was creating a whirlwind of sound and fuss, there was only Harry, Draco and their kiss.

"Wow. They're really going for it." Pansy commented wryly, unable to look away.

"It's so romantic." Tittered Lavender and Parvati, who sidled up next to Hermione while the drama unfurled.

"Of all the things to happen." Hermione huffed, and put her wand away.

Ron pushed through the crowd with Harry and now stood behind Hermione. He gave her a light nudge and wiggled his orange eyebrows. Hermione grinned, laughed and rolled her eyes before hopping into Ron's arms for a quick snog.

Around the hall, other couples took the initiative and began kissing their partners. Greg kissed Millicent. Ginny Weasley kissed Michael Corner.

Pansy was standing next to Dean Thomas, and neither had someone to kiss.

"Couples, couples everywhere, and not a drop to drink." Pansy sighed.

"Cor, even Neville's snogging someone." Dean exclaimed.

Pansy turned to Dean and raised her dark eyebrow, a silky pout styling her lips. She assessed the dark skinned Gryffindor for a minute, then bumped him with her hip.

"So, wanna go?" She asked coyly.

Dean needed no further invitation and dived onto the sassy Slytherin girl, matching her enthusiasm and giving her a run for her money.

McGonagall surveyed the largely amorous teenage population and shrugged before walking away. "Oh, to be young." She said to herself, reasonably pleased that the problem had a gratifying resolution.

In the middle of the crowd, Harry kissed Draco, holding him close and was pleased to feel Draco's wings twitch in his back as he pushed his hips forward into Harry's.

All was bliss, until a loud click and the flash of a camera had Draco twisting on his heel, his wand at the ready.

"Creevy, you little shit! Get back here!"


	32. Chapter 31

**WARNING : MATURE SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD**

**SO DON'T SAY YOU WEREN'T WARNED **

* * *

There was a record number of Slytherins in the Gryffindor common room that evening, having continued their discussions from earlier, involving themselves in the debate about the ministry's involvement in Draco's bond.

Theodore Nott had somehow managed to insinuate himself between Parvati and Lavender and was encouraging them to form a Veela Appreciation Community, his sarcasm mostly concealed.

"We could call it VAC. It would be great!" He trilled, grinning widely.

"Especially with all the prejudice in the media." Parvati agreed. "I really think someone has to show support for the Veela community, now more than ever."

"We could have a Veela book club, and spread the word about equal rights." Lavender nodded eagerly.

"And we could do scrapbooking!" Theo squealed excitedly.

"Oh My God, that is such a good idea!" Lavender turned to grab Theo by the hand.

Pansy shook her head and sighed, sitting next to Hermione on the couch.

"I can't believe they're going with it." She sighed.

"I can't believe he's getting away with it." Hermione replied, greatly amused.

"Theo and fan-girls is like a hot knife through butter." Millicent explained. "He's in his element."

"You know who else is taken for granted?" Theo said in mock seriousness to the girls. "The Giant Squid. Where is his love, hmmm?"

"He's pushing it now." Greg noted, his arm wrapped around Millicent.

"I know!" Lavender said emphatically. "You know, one time the littlest Creevy kid fell in the lake, and the Squid just pulled him back out. Nicest thing I've ever seen. I don't even think the teachers would have gone after him."

Greg's jaw fell open. Was there really no limit to Theo's fan-girly joy?

"Yeah, I've heard ol' Squiddy has a thing for the students. Always real friendly like." Theo crossed his arms and nodded.

"You're right." Parvati turned to Theo. "Where is his love? You know how many students are still scared of him? Just because he's all big, and – and –"

"Tentacley?" Lavender offered.

"Yeah. Tentacley." Parvati nodded.

"The tentacles are part of his charm. He's just a big old cephalopod softly." Theo yawned and stretched his arms around both Parvati and Lavender's shoulders. They cuddled into him, still intent on their fan group.

"Well, what can we do to show our support?" Lavender asked intently.

"Dear God, they're idiots." Pansy smacked a hand to her forehead.

"I hear the squid enjoys skinny dipping." Theo said innocently.

"You're so silly. Squids don't wear clothes." Parvati giggled. They must have been nipping at the butterbeer.

"Not the squid..." Theo lead on, tip toeing his fingers down the girls' arms.

"Oh, gross!" Parvati squealed and smacked Theo on the arm.

"That's nasty!" Lavender affirmed.

A grin split Theo's face and he jumped to tickling the two girls. "Tentacle rape! Tentacle rape!"

The girls jumped up, giggling hysterically, and Theo followed, chasing them around the common room with his wriggling fingers.

"Why am I not surprised?" Hermione rolled her eyes, receiving Pansy's sympathetic nod.

Beside her, Ron was sitting stony faced, drawing his hand through Hermione's hair, over and over, petting her like a cat.

"Slytherins everywhere. Too many snakes." Ron was muttering to himself.

"If it bothers you, we'll leave." Millicent offered.

"No, you're welcome here." Hermione insisted. "He's just being an idiot. He's a bit shell-shocked, I think."

Ron's stony gaze was focused on the far couch by the fire. It was a small couch, and it was filled up by Harry and Draco. They sat with their legs intertwined, their arms wrapped around each other, and their faces pressed close together. Ron was unable to look away.

"Snakes in the lion's den." Ron muttered.

"Oh, leave them alone." Hermione chided him. "They can be together if they want to. Today was a very trying experience for them."

"I'll bet." Ron scoffed, disbelievingly, shocked to see Draco clinging to his best friend like a limpet.

"It's true." Hermione frowned, then grabbed Ron's face and turned it to her. "Imagine if it were you and me. Imagine if we were separated by the ministry. I wouldn't want to let you go."

Ron's face softened. "Alright. I get it."

"When Blaise found out from Lovegood, he wrote a massive letter to the ministry, basically telling them where they could stick it." Greg explained.

"I wouldn't think Blaise would be supportive of Harry's bond." Hermione noted.

"He's not." Pansy said. "But when he heard that bitch hurt Draco, nothing else really matters, you know?"

"I'm pretty sure he's notified Draco's father already." Millicent informed the group. "He'll be taking legal action."

"I thought his dad didn't like the bond either." Ron puzzled.

"Mr Malfoy is just like Blaise, in that they're both super protective of Draco." Millicent answered. "I think Draco's mum is the more rational one."

"Yeah." Pansy smirked. "Narcissa keeps them in line. It's quite funny really."

"How so?" Hermione asked, curious as ever to the familial relationships in Draco's home.

"She's the one who reins them in when they get out of control. I remember she once told me that Lucius wanted to build a new wing of the manor all for Draco when he heard she was pregnant, but she wouldn't let him. She cleared out his Quidditch room instead and turned it into the nursery because it was closer to their bedroom. They were both younger back then. She cut down his bizarre plan and stopped him from doing anything else ridiculous." Pansy explained fondly.

"Bloody hell. A whole wing, just for a baby?" Ron coughed in shock.

"They really do spoil him." Hermione mused.

"It's usually Lucius." Pansy conceded. "When Draco was two he wanted to buy him a professional racing broom. I think he managed to get it through the door before it was confiscated."

"What two year old needs a professional racing broom?" Ron demanded.

"That's what Narcissa said. Then she locked it up and said Draco couldn't have it until his seventh birthday. He got it for his third, but that's beside the point." Pansy smiled, and looked over to Draco.

"He's a spoilt little git, is what he is." Ron grumbled to himself.

"Harry likes him. So shush you." Hermione elbowed Ron in the ribs.

"It's hard not to like him." Pansy said softly.

Hermione sent a sideways look at the girl, cautious and worried at the same time. Ron rubbed her arm soothingly and went back to his casual brooding.

Harry trailed his fingers lightly over Draco's cheekbones, tracing the contours of his face, committing each detail to memory. He traced smooth skin, soft lashes, supple hair and pink lips. Draco was pliant to his touch and watched him calmly as Harry's fingers lightly flitted over his skin.

"You did the right thing today." Draco spoke up after one of their longer periods of comfortable silence. It was clear that Draco was speaking because he wanted to, and that he had something on his mind. Not just for the sake of breaking the ice.

"And what was that?" Harry asked, still smoothing his fingers across Draco's jaw.

"Staying back. Not attacking the ministry men." Draco clarified.

"I would have done." Harry's green eyes burned into Draco's, conveying the honesty of his answer. "I would have attacked them if you hadn't told me not to."

"I know you would have." Draco's lips quirked up at this. "But I'm glad you listen to me."

"I'll listen for as long as you want." Harry traced the curve of Draco's lips. "Everything you say is_ fascinating_."

Draco laughed. "I'm glad you think so. I generally have a lot to say."

"I like it though." Harry replied, moving his face closer to Draco's. "You're very ... vocal."

Draco smirked, and planted a soft kiss on Harry's mouth, pulling away after several tender seconds.

"Perhaps I'm influencing your staunch Gryffindor morals at long last. You could use a cooler temper." Draco murmured.

"Love, I said fuck in front of a man from the ministry and basically told Fudge to piss off. If I had a cooler temper I'd know to avoid doing such things." Harry replied stroking Draco's hair.

"Alright, so maybe I'm a bad influence." Draco conceded and Harry laughed. "But you refrained from throwing hexes. That would have got us into a boatload of trouble."

"They hexed first." Harry frowned at the memory.

"And it's good that it remained that way, this means that in a case, we were the unwitting victims. Any court, whether biased or non-biased will charge them for an unprovoked attack on a student." Draco explained.

"Your friends all knew this, didn't they? That's why they held me back." Harry realised.

"Politics is almost a subject in Slytherin. It's a wonder they don't teach it in school."

Harry surveyed his Veelic mate with appraising eyes. "You're a man of many talents, aren't you?"

"What?" Draco said with false naivety. "Me? More than just a pretty face? Perish the thought."

Harry smiled and ran his hand covetously down Draco's back. "You're my pretty face."

"I am pretty enough for both of us." Draco laughed and shuddered at the soft sensation of the magic on his spine.

"I thought you didn't like the word pretty." Harry pulled Draco a little closer to him.

"I am willing to make ... an exception for you. You may call me pretty. Beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, sexy and delicious are also on the list of approved adjectives." Draco listed, a mischievous glint in his grey eyes.

"Do they count as nicknames as well?" Harry asked hopefully.

Draco snorted. "Ha, you wish."

"Delicious Draco." Harry tasted the possible nickname. "I could just walk up to you and pull you in for a snog and go 'Hey Delicious'."

Draco laughed at the macho voice Harry put on. Harry continued the charade.

"Hey Delicious. You look good enough to eat." Draco's laughs turned into moans as Harry swooped down and started nibbling on his neck, moving up to his earlobe. "Mmm, you taste so good. If you're the ice cream, I'll be the topping."

Draco couldn't help but laugh at that, threading his fingers through Harry's thick dark hair. Joining in on the game, he whispered back.

"I'll give you heart-burn. You have to lick me slowly, or you'll feel me on your thighs."

Harry groaned and pulled Draco in for a furiously passionate snog. "So hot Draco." He murmured against the pale skin. "You're burning me already."

Draco moaned against Harry's lips, moving up onto his knees to straddle Harry's thighs.

"What is it they say?" Draco gasped and pushed his hips down. "I'll go straight to your hips?"

Harry's hands tangled around Draco's body and for a moment they were involved in a frantic meshing of lips and tongues, unaware of anything else. Like the fact that the Slytherins were calling Draco as it was time for them to go.

"Draco."

"Draco!"

"DRACO!"

"I swear, snogging doesn't make me deaf."

Pansy was the one to actually walk over to Draco and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Draco."

"What?" Draco broke away angrily, glaring at his friend.

"It's time to go. We have to go back to the dorms now." She insisted.

"You go. I'm not finished here yet." Draco growled at her.

"We were waiting for you." Pansy said impatiently.

"Well don't wait up." Draco said caustically. "I'll go back later."

"If he wants to stay." Harry piped up. "I can sneak him back to your dorms after curfew."

"See, a perfectly reasonable solution Pans." Draco pointed out acerbically, waiting for her to leave.

"Oh, and how is Potter supposed to do that? Sneak you back down? You'll lose us house points." Pansy scowled.

"No I won't. Teachers love me." Draco replied. He sat staring at Pansy for a few seconds, expectantly. "Well? Clear off then."

"Fine." Pansy clenched her fists. "But be it on your own head if you get caught. Come on." She motioned to the other Slytherins and they walked out the portrait hole, with many over-the-shoulder glances.

Harry grinned at Draco. "Not finished here, are you?"

"Do you mind?" Draco asked, his expression becoming much more tentative. "If I stay here?"

"I don't mind." Harry said openly.

"You'd let me stay here tonight?" Draco clarified.

"Yeah, I – all night?" Harry's sudden realisation brought a shocked sense of hope to his features."

"I don't want to go back to the dungeons." Draco replied, his eyes wide and imploring. "It's too cold there."

Harry found himself nodding giddily. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever you like. You want to sleep here, that's fine."

Draco's eyes were hinting at something extra. "You'd let me stay with you?"

"Yes. I mean, yes. Whatever you want." Harry was blinking in the idea that Draco would stay the night next to him in his bed. He could watch the blonde sleep, he could wake up with him, he could even cuddle up to him. Then the next possibility dawned on Harry.

"You, er, you, er, want to sleep, right?" He looked searchingly at Draco, trying to assess where he was going with this.

Draco's eyes were focused on Harry's, trying to lead him to the truth. "Yes ... Among other things."

Harry closed his eyes and couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across his face. Although it was incredibly undignified, and not something any self respecting wizard should do, Harry felt like squealing with joy. He didn't though, containing it with his goofy smile. When he opened his eyes, they were bright, and fixed on the beautiful blonde beside him, who was watching him warily.

"Yes! Ok, I just – you just –" Harry got up from the chair, pressing Draco back into it and paced back and forth a little, before turning to put his hands on Draco's shoulders.

"Stay there." He said. When Draco's nose wrinkled he realised that could be construed as an order. "Please." He tacked on the end of it, annulling it's magical purposes. He pressed an exuberant kiss onto Draco's lips, packing it with magical energy and enthusiasm, leaving Draco feeling faint and fluttery as he pulled away. Harry spun on his heel, a notable spring in his step, as he raced up the boy's staircases.

Hermione looked up from the couch across the way. "What was all that about?"

Draco shrugged, none to innocently, and looked away, avoiding the girl's gaze.

Harry bounded up the stairs two at a time and threw his dormitory door open. Seamus and Dean were sprawled across the floor, playing a game of chess. Neville was getting into his pyjamas across the room, tugging the shirt over his head.

"Hey Harry." Dean commented casually.

"Out!" Harry demanded, standing in the doorway.

"What?" Seamus looked up, confused.

Harry rushed into the room, shooing the boys off their feet and towards the door. "Out! Out! Out! Out!" He picked up the chess set and shoved it onto Dean's bed, closing the curtains around it. "Out!"

"What are you doing Harry?" Seamus asked, put out that Harry had so abruptly ruined his chess game when he was on the verge of winning.

"You're not sleeping in here tonight." Harry declared. "Go sleep somewhere else. In the girls dorms with whoever, on the couches downstairs, in the empty beds upstairs in the junior section. Just get out for tonight."

"What?" Dean puzzled.

"OUT!" Harry shouted, pulling out his wand.

"Alright, alright. Keep your hair on." Dean muttered, picking up his wand and his dressing gown.

Harry ushered Dean and Seamus out the door, then turned around to see Neville was still in the room.

"Out!" Harry ordered, grabbing Neville by the arm.

"But I've not got my pants on!" Neville complained, but was punted out the door nonetheless.

Harry turned back to survey the dorm. Stray chess pieces littered the floor, odd bits of Neville's clothing lay around the room, several beds were unmade and the wardrobes were open and messy.

"Shit." Harry muttered, and flew into action, shoving clothes into wardrobes and sealing the doors shut, sweeping chess pieces off the floor and under beds, shutting bed curtains and sealing them swiftly.

When the room was in slightly better shape, Harry set about nicking pillows off other people's beds and piling them onto his. He scourgified each of the pillows, and placed the charm on his bed sheets too for good measure.

He rummaged through his side table drawer and pulled out the pot of lubricant Theo had sold him (for quite the exorbitant amount too) putting it on the nightstand. Harry deliberated that for a moment, then moved it, positioning it and repositioning it into the least presumptuous, but still obvious position. Finally Harry gave up and threw the lube back in the drawer, making sure it was on the top of all the junk he kept in there.

Harry cast another judging gaze over his bed, seeing if it looked warm enough. He cast a quick warming charm on the mattress and dived into the nearby bathroom, frantically brushing his teeth and checking his reflection.

He ran a comb through his hair, but then decided it looked better when Draco had run his fingers through it, and attempted to recreate that look. After splashing his face with water and drying it off with a towel, Harry went back into the bedroom and did a final check of the surroundings.

He lowered the light from the candelabras with a flick of his wand and moved to look at his bed again. With one more wave of his wand, a cascade of rose petals fell onto the bed. Harry tilted his head to assess the effect it made, but then decided against it.

"Too kitschy." Harry vanished the petals and smoothed down the quilt on his bed again. Harry cast basic silencing charms around the room, then bolted out the door.

He raced down the stairs, but deliberately slowed down when he reached the bottom to a casual relaxed pace.

Draco looked up at him from the lounge that Harry left him on. "What took you so long?"

"Oh, nothing." Harry said innocently.

"Can I see your room?" Draco purred, wrapping his fingers around Harry's wrist, sending tingles up his arm.

"Whatever you want." Harry entwined his fingers with Draco's and smiled beatifically at the blonde, who blinked, then smiled back, leaning into Harry's body.

"Are you boys going to get the cloak?" Hermione looked up as they walked past her chair.

"Er." Harry caught the curious look Draco gave him, and deflected it before Hermione could get suspicious. "Yeah. We're just going now. Goodnight."

"Night Granger." Draco inclined his head genteelly and walked up the stairs with Harry. When they were out of Hermione's sight he asked.

"What does she mean, going to get the cloak? Is that Gryffindor code for something?"

"Er. Sort of." Harry replied. "It's nothing important, and she doesn't have to know. Let's just forget about her."

"Cryptic." Draco commented, but then squeezed Harry's hand and smiled. There was a slight mien of nervousness about Draco's eyes that Harry didn't spot, too worried about his own racing pulse.

"This one's my room up here." Harry paused on the handle before opening the door for Draco and following him in.

"It's quite red. Very Gryffindor." Draco critiqued, looking around the place as Harry shut the door behind him and surreptitiously locked it with a whispered spell.

"What did you expect?" Harry laughed.

"I don't know." Draco murmured. "A private suite awash with newspaper clippings and a light bulb covered vanity."

"Hey." Harry snorted at Draco's assumption that his room would reflect his unwanted fame.

"The lighting is very dim in here." Draco noted, inspecting the candelabras. "It's different from what it's like down in Slytherin."

Harry blanched that Draco had noticed his hurried attempt at mood lighting. Was this what Draco wanted to do? His questions seemed far too innocent to be leading on to sex. What if Harry had read him completely wrong?

"Yeah. I imagine it would be, cause it's in the dungeons and all." He replied, tugging a nervous hand through his hair.

Draco finished inspecting the room and bounced over to Harry's bed, running his hand over the covers. "Is this your bed?"

"As a matter of fact, it is." Harry confirmed, hoping to inject some of 'the mood' into his voice.

Draco hopped onto the bed and settled himself in the middle. "The covers are warm."

"Warming charms." Harry managed to say, for his throat was very dry all of a sudden.

"That's good. Especially at this time of year." Draco looked up at Harry.

Harry stood stock still, halfway across the room, uncertain if he should move, or breathe, or say anything. He didn't want to startle Draco away. He saw him as this beautiful creature just resting on his bed that might take fright and bolt away at any second.

"Well?" Draco spoke up to Harry. "Are you going to just stand there all night?"

Harry jumped into motion and skitted across the room, climbing onto the bed next to Draco.

"Er, sorry. Shall we ...?" Harry started, moving his body closer to the blonde.

"Yes." Draco nodded, hiding his flustered state with quick movements and action.

They leaned into each other and bumped noses, before tentatively going for a kiss.

The kiss helped the boys relax a bit, but the thing with kissing someone who you share a mystical Veela bond with, is that tension would always be audible in the magic. They kissed for a little bit more, then Harry pulled away.

"Ok, something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong!" Draco protested his voice was high.

"Something's wrong. I can feel it in the bond." Harry affirmed.

"That's a shit excuse. Kiss me again."Draco leaned in once more, but Harry pushed him away.

"No. You're nervous about something."

"Well maybe if you kissed me I wouldn't be so nervous." Draco snapped.

"Have I read this wrong? Do you want to do this?" Harry worried.

"What do you want me to say? Let's have sex?" Draco scoffed.

"Do you want to? I'm not going to pressure you into this." Harry stated.

"I thought you didn't want to. I wasn't going to ... Veela you into it or anything." Draco spluttered.

"No, I want to." Harry said earnestly. "Of course I want to."

"Because I'm a Veela?" Draco asked cautiously.

"No." Harry picked up on Draco's insecurity and countered it. "Because I'm a teenage boy, and we've both been thinking about it, and I really like you, and I want to be with you."

Draco raised his eyebrows at Harry and said nothing.

"The Veela thing's kind of cool too though." Harry admitted with a grin. "It's like I can't really imagine anyone else touching me now, because no one's skin feels quite like yours does."

"Hopeless romantic." Draco couldn't help but lean into Harry's hand as it glided down his face. Harry smiled at Draco's gesture of affection and rewarded it with a tender lingering kiss. Harry could feel the blonde melt into the kiss, the tension slipping off him in waves as he submitted to Harry's touch. Harry pulled away for a moment, his eyes bright and searching as they bore into Draco's eyes.

"What changed? What made you want to?"

Draco faltered, as if debating not to answer, but he was again ensnared by the power of Harry's deep green eyes.

"Today I realised. I didn't want to leave you. I didn't want to be taken away." Draco whispered. He could feel, more than see, Harry's body sidling up to his, pressing against him. A familiar wave of the fiery aura Harry's magic omitted rushed to Draco's head and filled him with an intense heat and lust.

"I want you. I don't care anymore. I want you." Draco's voice was thick with desire, and that spurned Harry into motion.

The Gryffindor ripped at the buttons of Draco's shirt, pulling the garment off to reveal bare skin. Harry's breathing sped up as Draco responded in turn, tugging at his tie and pulling it over Harry's messy head of hair.

He struggled with undoing the buttons on Harry's shirt, his uncontrollable desire to press against Harry's skin and feel the sparks fly across the surface getting in the way of his current purpose.

Harry solved the problem by grabbing his own shirt by the collar and ripping all the buttons free in one swift movement. He tore his shirt away and swept it off the bed, along with Draco's discarded shirt.

Both boys forgot that they were meant to be undressing one another for the moment and their lips met in a heated clash of passion. Their chests collided, and hands entwined with hair and roamed each other's bodies.

The growing heat within their trousers reminded them of their previous objective. Draco's hands flashed across Harry's belt, tugging the leather away. Harry helped, tugging his trousers off and flinging them off the bed, clad now in only his boxers. He moved his attention to Draco, who was already unbuttoning his fly. Harry pulled Draco's trousers down his long legs and they joined the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

Both boys were kneeling in the middle of the bed up til this point, and Harry suddenly realised that. He pulled Draco in for another phenomenal kiss, running his hands along the blonde's back and feeling his spine shiver at his touch. Harry gently lowered Draco onto the bed, his head nestled about the pillows and positioned himself on top of him, stroking and tuning the Veela like a fine instrument.

Harry pulled up for a second to gaze down at the Veela beneath him, savouring the moment, luxuriating in the image he presented, his silvery blonde hair fanning out across the red Gryffindor pillow, his cheeks pink and flushed, his lips a rich red wine colour, slightly open and ready for Harry to resume.

What inured Harry most of all was the look in Draco's wide grey eyes. They were bright with excitement, wide with appraisal, but more than anything they were brimming with trust. The same trust Harry had seen that day in the Veela room. Harry knew then that he wanted to completely dazzle Draco, so that this gorgeous new trust was worth it.

"You're beautiful." Harry breathed, running his hands along Draco's torso. Draco's breath hitched and he let out a small moan when Harry's hands slipped under his boxers and started tracing his hips.

"So ..." Harry dipped his head down and licked a line along Draco's navel. "Beautiful."

"Harry." Draco gasped as Harry hooked his thumbs around the waistband of his boxers and dragged them down, exposing him completely.

Harry took a moment longer to stare, causing Draco to squirm uncomfortably under his powerful gaze. Seeking action, Draco propped himself up on his elbows to get a better look at Harry.

"Now you." He started forward, intending to touch Harry, to do anything to be nearer to him. "I want to see you."

Harry crawled closer to Draco, stretching out alongside him as the blonde's thin fingers fluttered at the edge of his boxers. Harry sucked and nibbled on Draco's neck, causing him to moan and wrench his hands on Harry's boxers in one swift movement.

Now Draco knew of Harry's cock. Indeed he knew it intimately. So it shouldn't come as a surprise for him that Harry's cock was big. But faced with the daunting task before him, it seemed to increase in its enormity.

"Oh." Draco faltered, his neck arching up as Harry mapped it with his tongue. Draco could feel the flush of their naked bodies moving together, Harry's sizable bulge pressing into his stomach.

"H- Harry?" Draco panted.

"Mmmm?" Harry continued his assault on Draco's neck, moving to his collarbone.

"You're, ah ... bigger ... then I remember."

Harry laughed at this statement, and pulled up to look dotingly at his lover. His expression softened when he saw the hint of nervousness in Draco's eyes. He pressed a kiss to Draco's forehead, then another to his lips.

"Don't worry love." Harry smiled down at Draco, then leant over to the side table and opened the drawer, pulling out the pot of lubricant. "I'll make sure you're ready. I'm not going to hurt you."

Draco craned his head up to look at the jar in Harry's hand. Harry rubbed soothingly at Draco's thighs.

"Try to relax. You should make yourself comfortable for a bit." Draco noticed Harry's deliberate attempt to ensure he made no orders.

Draco took a deep breath and nodded, manoeuvring himself back on the bed, arranging the pillows to support his back. When he was comfortable, he looked back to Harry, a fraction of his trademark smirk back in place.

"Make myself comfortable? For how long should I do that? Should I grab something to read while you're busy?"

Harry chuckled, then positioned himself between Draco's legs, grabbing one of the pillows as he did so.

"If you like. I plan to take my time with you." With a wolfish smile, Harry dipped low. Draco lifted his head to try to see what Harry was doing, but found out soon enough as he felt a hot wetness on his cock.

"Oh God!" Draco rolled his head back onto the pillows as Harry's mouth enveloped him, sending the sensational magic jolting along his spine with each swipe of his tongue.

He couldn't hear much past his own frenzied heart rate and the ecstatic gasps that poured from his mouth. He didn't hear the scrape of the jar as Harry twisted the lid off.

Draco did yelp when he felt the cold press of Harry's lube slicked finger massaging his hole. It felt strange and unusual for an instant, the flicker of Harry's magic shielded by the layer of sheen, but it was only for an instant, as Harry murmured a quiet phrase and suddenly the magic jumped into action, sparking stronger than it had ever done before.

Draco's entire body relaxed, melting in response to the magic. A wave of euphoria swept over Draco, making him feel lighter than air.

"What is this? What are you doing?" Draco breathed, his body writhing with pleasure.

"Still feel like some light reading?" Harry quipped, freeing his mouth for a moment.

"Tell me." Draco demanded in an airy voice.

"Do you like it?" He asked. To pre-empt a response, Harry slid the first finger into Draco, up to the first knuckle.

"Oh God yes!" Draco moaned loudly as the magic slipped inside him, radiating in all directions. His hands flew up to the pillows above his head, grabbing on tightly for something to anchor him.

"It's just something new I picked up." Harry said casually, drawing his other hand lightly up and down Draco's cock, causing the blonde to buck desperately. "I read it in Hermione's notes when she wasn't looking. She doesn't do the sex talk so well. Yeah, and I found a spell that amps up the bond magic. It's supposed to feel great."

Draco's response was a string of nonsense words and expletives.

"That good, eh?" Harry grinned. Watching Draco lose control like this left Harry's cock throbbing, but he wanted to have Draco properly prepared. He didn't want the trust in Draco's eyes to fade, and Nott had stressed preparation for minimizing pain.

Harry pushed his finger in deeper, giving it a wiggle. Draco groaned again loudly and clenched his fingers around the pillows. Harry placed a second lubed finger at Draco's entrance and gently pushed it past the ring of muscle.

"Oh God Harry! Stop fucking around and get on with it!" Draco moaned demandingly.

"There's no need to rush me." Harry said lightly as he scissored his fingers, stretching Draco.

He put another finger in the blonde.

Draco whimpered. "It's too much, Harry. Too-"

Harry worried for a moment that he was causing Draco pain. He'd only put three fingers in and his cock was bigger than that.

"Harry." Draco panted. "It's too much. I won't last if you –"

Harry let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Draco wasn't hurt. It was fine.

"Do you want me to turn down the magic?" Harry asked. "Do you think you could handle that?"

"Guhhh!" Draco lost all comprehension for words as Harry's fingers brushed that sensitive spot inside him.

Harry toned the magic down slightly, but the sensations still rocked Draco.

"Oh God! Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God!" Draco mewled noisily. "Harry, I'm going to –"

Draco came with a deafening yowl, throwing his head back as he did so. Harry was rather impressed by this reaction drinking in the sight with his eyes.

But then he felt the curious sensation of Draco's muscle gripping and contracting around Harry's fingers. The throbbing was almost painful now, and Harry's thoughts zeroed down a singular path.

"Lift your hips." Harry said without thinking. Draco obeyed automatically and Harry placed the pillow under Draco's hips.

"Ha- Harry." Draco gasped, his body trapped in the command while his mind was floating in post-orgasmic bliss. His belly was splattered with come and his heart beat brusquely.

Harry murmured the incantation to increase the flow of magic in the bond again, and Draco cried out as the sensitised fingers bumped into his prostate once again. The magic jolted his cock out of its stupor, and somehow Draco was growing hard again.

Harry belatedly realised that he gave Draco an order, and apologised as he twisted his fingers. "Sorry love."

"More." Draco growled. "More. I want more. I want you."

Harry grinned again, flexing his fingers to check that Draco was ready, brushing once more against his prostate.

"What's the magic word?" He asked teasingly.

"Fuck! I want more NOW!" Draco writhed, pulling his hands away from the pillow to reach for Harry.

Harry's lips twitched and he flicked his finger against Draco's prostate once again. The blonde fell back against the pillows, panting and moaning.

"Har-eeee. Pleeease."

"Will you spread your legs for me love?" Harry slipped his fingers gradually out of Draco, leaving him empty and aching.

Draco complied, past caring how wanton the movement made him seem. Harry had teased him for this long that all his past qualms burnt up with his growing desire. He wanted this now, more than he had ever wanted anything.

Harry coated his length with copious amounts of lube and screwed the cap back on the pot, leaving it to roll off the bed. Kneeling in the space between his legs, Harry positioned himself at Draco's entrance.

Draco felt the blunt head of Harry's cock pressing against his hole. The lube wasn't cold, the overbearing heat of Harry's cock warming it. As Harry pushed forward, Draco let out a hiss as he felt himself stretch around the intrusion, the unusual heat throbbing inside him.

Harry was moving slowly, gritting his teeth as he did so. The constricting feeling of Draco moving around him urged him to move faster, building up friction, but his desire not to hurt Draco had him stilling under the peculiar clenching of muscle.

"Are you ok? Am I hurting you?" Harry asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. More." Draco panted, his body sweating and shaking from exertion.

"You want me to move?" Harry questioned, now in as far as he could go and needing different stimulation.

Draco laughed at Harry's redundant question, and the action sent quivers through his abdomen, thrilling his prostate.

"Move! Move!" Draco gasped and Harry started moving in earnest.

It was almost like blanking out, although both boys were more than aware of what their bodies were doing.

There was little need for Harry's dim 'mood lighting', as the luminous glow emitting from Draco's body set the room awash with colour. It was surreal, and Harry could find no other word for it but magical.

The heightened colours, sensations and pleasure fuelled the boys to their current state of ecstasy, running sparking fingers, tongues and limbs across receptive skin. Both boys took a temporary break from control, surrendering to sensation completely.

Draco was generally the loud one, that was practically a given, Harry often thought, given Draco's amazing propensity to talk for hours on end, but in this setting of passion, Draco's vociferous shouts were mirrored by his lover. A litany of praise and admiration showered from Harry's lips with each thrust and moan.

Nearing climax, Draco's cries lost coherency and slipped into the animalistic register of his Veela heritage. His body arched and his eyes shone silver as he came for the second time, the strength of his orgasm bringing Harry with him.

Harry came shouting Draco's name, the shudders of his climax dragging complimentary adjectives from him while he collapsed on Draco's sticky chest.

"So beautiful, so perfect, amazing, you're amazing, that was incredible. Fucking amazing Draco. So amazing." Harry sighed against Draco.

Draco's glow was steadily dimming and the silver turned back to grey. Harry made a comfortable weight on his chest and his hands, which had been gripping the Gryffindor's shoulders, now came to smooth circles on Harry's back as he regained his breath.

For a while the blonde didn't say anything, and Harry started to worry that he'd hurt him. Finally, Draco spoke at last, his voice light and giddy.

"Well fuck me."

"I think I just did." Harry murmured and pressed a kiss against Draco's collarbone.

Draco laughed.

"Was it good?" Harry asked.

"Stop fishing for compliments." Draco replied.

"So it was?"

"For the life of me, I don't know why we didn't do this sooner." Draco sighed contentedly and looked down at Harry. "For the record I blame you."

"Me?" Harry laughed and rolled off Draco's chest, moving up in the bed to prop himself on his elbow and look on Draco. The smug expression on the blonde's face was priceless. "Judging by the massive grin on your face, I just rocked your world. I wouldn't be playing the blame game if I were you."

"Oh?" Draco's eyebrows perked up like he was considering a rebuttal, but then he closed his eyes, his smile growing. He just sighed and snuggled into the pillows.

"I don't care." Draco mumbled. "I don't have the energy to dispute that."

"No?" Harry brushed Draco's fringe across his forehead. "So you agree with me?"

"Agree with what?"

"I rocked your world."

Draco smiled again. "Fine. Although I don't even know why you would use such an expression. Why do people say that anyway? Rocked your world?"

Harry shook his head and smiled. "Don't know."

"It seems odd, that people say things and they don't even know what they're talking about."

"You are oddly philosophical all of a sudden." Harry observed.

"Am I?" Draco mused. "I didn't realise."

"It's not like I expected you to be normal after sex."

"Normal?" Draco frowned. "Am I not normal now? I know there's no conventional 'normal' but I don't think I'm all that different."

"No, I didn't mean that. Normal people can be all affectionate after sex. Or sleepy."

"Give me time." Draco smirked and curled into Harry's side, cuddling up to his chest. The squelch of come made Draco draw back a little.

"Here." Harry said, and held out his hand. "Accio wand."

Harry's wand sped across the room from out of his robe pocket, and he cast a few cleaning charms.

"That's better." He said, and pulled Draco closer to him. Harry looked around and drew the bedcovers up over the two of them to keep them warm.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Harry murmured into Draco's hair as he wrapped his arms around him. "A warm bed. Lots of pillows. A sleep in afterwards."

"Mmm." Draco nuzzled into Harry's chest, feeling his heart beating through his skin. He was surprised Harry had remembered. "You. I think you were on the list."

"You've got me." Harry replied.

Draco looked up at him, a curious expression in his eyes.

"You know." He pondered. "I think this whole 'He's mine' business when it comes to Veela is all one big set up."

"Really?" Harry asked, curious as to where Draco was going with this.

"So I don't think I mind all your 'claiming' all the time, because I know the real truth."

"And that is?" Harry smiled, noting the playful mood Draco was in with some amusement.

"You may say I'm yours. But really, you're mine." Draco grinned and kissed Harry sweetly.

Harry enjoyed the kiss, and started to deepen it, when Draco moved away.

"Love?" Harry looked up, but was pushed back into the pillows as Draco swung his leg over him to straddle him. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just evening up the tally." Draco grinned, running his hands down Harry's torso and leaning over his hips.

"What tally?" Harry asked with an indulgent grin.

"I seem to recall you made me come twice already. Now it hardly seems fair if I'm not considered equal with my mate." Draco licked his lips and went to take Harry's cock in his mouth.

Harry groaned in delight, then moaned when Draco stopped.

"What are you?" Draco asked, looking up at Harry from between his legs.

"Yours." Harry said with an adoring smile, enjoying the picture Draco made, slinking down the bed, his white glow lighting a tunnel in the bedcovers.

Draco smirked, before taking Harry in his mouth again. "And don't you forget it."

Needless to say, neither Harry nor Draco got much sleep that night. They were too busy 'bonding'.


	33. Chapter 32

"Would'ja just unlock the door mate?" Seamus Finnegan implored of his dorm room door, standing in front of it clad in only his boxers. "I need to get my clothes."

Neville was sitting on the floor, banging his head on the door woefully. "We're going to be late. We're going to be naked and late."

"Cheer up Neville." Dean chirped happily.

"That's easy for you to say!" Neville scowled. "You're wearing all your clothes."

"Nah, I want to change too." Dean insisted. "I don't like 'em all crinkly."

"Well at least you've got somethin' to wear if we never open the bloody door." Seamus protested. "Lav's gone and nicked my clothes. I don't even have my pyjamas thanks to the naughty bint."

"Well, what did you expect? You can't just pop up to the girls dorms and go 'Hey Lav, fancy a quickie? I got nowhere to kip tonight' and expect her to be all understanding." Dean pointed out.

"Why did he bloody kick us out for anyway?" Seamus scowled at the door. "Is he even in there still?"

"That 'Alohamora' didn't work then?" Dean asked.

"No, it didn't." Seamus pounded his fist on the door.

"Well we're fucked then aren't we? I mean, what else is there?" Dean joined Neville on the floor, resting up against the wall.

Seamus pressed his ear to the door. "I can't hear a bloody thing in there. Nothing."

"So where's your shirt Nev?" Dean asked in a friendly manner.

"Argh!" Neville threw his hands in the air in frustration.

"Oi! Harry! If yer in there, open the door mate! Open the bloody door, you tosser. We're freezing out here." Seamus pounded the door with his fists.

"What's going on?" Ron rounded the corner, looking ruffled and sheepish that his dorm mates caught him sneaking back to the room at 7am.

"Have a good night did you?" Dean asked cordially, causing Ron to blush.

"Er, yeah. Nev, where's your shirt?" Ron changed the topic quickly.

"Locked in." Neville replied morosely.

"Bloody bastard door." Seamus growled at the offending entranceway.

"I'd ask where your clothes are Seamus, but I think everyone heard Lavender." Ron grinned.

"Just because you've got a bloody genius for a girlfriend who knows her silencing charms." Seamus grumbled.

"That's it!" Neville sat up excitedly. "Hermione! She could get the door open. She's always been good at things like that."

"What exactly is the problem?" Ron asked curiously.

A female voice carried up the staircases then, and Hermione's hair was spotted from around the corner.

"Ron, you left your wand behind. I thought – Oh!" Hermione was surprised and slightly embarrassed to see all the fifth year Gryffindor boys staring at her expectantly in various states of undress.

"Hermione, we need you!" Seamus spun around and clung to Hermione's hands desperately.

"Seamus, where are your clothes?" Hermione squealed, pushing away.

"Locked inside our bloody dorm room. Listen, Harry kicked us all out last night, but I don't even know if he's still in there, because he hasn't been listening to us, and we can't open the bloody buggering bastard door! And we, er, need your help." Seamus finished demurely after his outburst.

"Why do you need my help? I can't bust it down." Hermione replied scathingly.

"We can't either. It's locked." Dean looked up from his spot on the floor.

"You are wizards!" Hermione stressed, gesturing with her hands as she spoke. "You have wands, you use magic!"

"Yeah, but Alohamora didn't work." Dean explained in a tired voice.

"There's more than one charm for unlocking a door." Hermione replied.

Dean and Seamus exchanged a look of incredulity.

"Oh, fine. Move over. Get up. I'll do it." Hermione bustled over to the door, whipping out her wand.

"Thanks 'Mione." Ron murmured graciously.

"Here's your wand, by the way." Hermione handed the magical instrument over.

"Ta." Ron pocketed his wand happily.

Hermione murmured an incantation (not Alohamora) and then paused by the door handle.

"Ah, maybe it's not right to intrude if the door is locked. Harry might have wanted some privacy –"

"Screw Harry." Seamus huffed. "I want my trousers back on."

Hermione shrugged, then tapped on the door once with her wand and turned the handle open. The students stormed into the room, and then stopped in their tracks as they took in the state of their dorm.

All the curtains on the beds were drawn, excepting Harry's bed in the middle of the room. Clothes were strewn across the floor, particularly around Harry's bed and two ties, a Slytherin and a Gryffindor tie were draped around the bedposts.

Creeping further into the room, the students could see through the open curtains the familiar but tired face of their Gryffindor roommate, and curled on his chest, his bare chest, was a naked and sleeping Draco Malfoy.

Hermione let out a small shriek of joy. Ron swore. Neville ogled. Dean paused to examine the pot of lube that was on the floor near his foot, and Seamus exhaled loudly.

"Mother Mary and all the Saints in Heaven." Seamus gushed.

Harry blearily opened his eyes, then froze in shock when he saw his roommates looking in on him.

"Harry Potter, you lucky dog." Seamus grinned.

Harry quickly drew the covers up and put a finger on his lips.

"Shhhhh! You have to be quiet." Harry stressed in a whisper.

"What?" Seamus gaped.

"You have to be quiet. He's not a morning person." Harry mouthed, barely whispering the words.

"Cor Harry." Dean held the jar of lube in his hand. "Is this 'K –Y Jelly'?"

"You bonded?" Hermione squealed, jumping up and down slightly.

"I didn't know it came in a jar." Dean commented.

"Will you keep it down please?" Harry beseeched them. "I promised I'd let him sleep in."

"Y-You ... and Malfoy?" Ron stammered, his face growing redder.

"Ron, can we talk about this later?" Harry pleaded.

"Oh, you locked them in a broom closet together. Don't act like you weren't expecting this." Hermione said snippily to Ron.

"Why are you all even in here?" Harry hissed.

"For our clothes." Neville scowled and started pulling things out of his wardrobe.

"Well get them and get out." Harry frowned. "Before –"

All eyes zeroed in on Draco as he groaned a little in his sleep and nuzzled up against Harry's chest.

"Shut up and go back to sleep." Draco mumbled with sleepy incoherence. "I'm tired."

Harry's expression, which was panicked when Draco first moved, softened into the doting expression of adoration and amusement he seemed to be wearing more often these days. Without thinking Harry brought his hand up to stroke Draco's hair, smiling goofily at him.

Seamus also seemed to be without thought, as he loudly burst into laughter, drawing the attention of the heavy-eyed Veela.

"Hahaha, yeah, you go back to sleep Harry. Wuh-chhh." Seamus giggled, making the 'whipped' noise, hand gestures and all.

Draco turned around slowly to gaze at the sudden crowd of spectators with expressionless eyes.

"Finnegan?" Draco said, his tone switching from incredulity to danger. "Get out."

"Draco, I can't believe you bonded. This is fabulous. I just –" Hermione babbled, and was cut off by the loud blast of a hex flying in Seamus' direction. Seamus jumped to and started piling his clothes on.

Draco had his wand in his hand, and coupled with his bed head and the dangerous expression he wore, he commanded the attention of the room.

"I've warned you all to get out." Draco drawled, still mostly draped over Harry's chest.

"Love, they're just here to get their stuff, then they'll go." Harry continued to run his hands over Draco's hair lovingly.

"I just meant." Draco turned to Harry, the danger in his face softening, his tiredness evident in his eyes. "That it would be in their best interests to leave. I'm not happy that you woke me up."

"I'm sorry love. I tried to let you sleep in, but they weren't quiet. You can still have a nap now." Harry said in a comforting voice.

"They should stop standing around." Draco's voice dipped into a silky register. "Because you told me you're not an exhibitionist, so you may not want them to watch us."

Harry's pupils dilated and the sudden seduction left everyone breathless. Draco moved up Harry's torso, straddling him and caressing his jaw. The bedcovers slipped from Draco's back and now hung about his waist, barely shielding their nakedness.

"So?" Draco examined Harry's face, seeing the obvious excitement.

"Out. Get out." Harry demanded of everyone. "Everyone should leave, right now."

"Awww, Harry." Neville whinged, tugging his school shirt on lethargically.

"Ah, that's just the bond talking." Hermione waved her hand and helped pack Ron's books in his bag, ordering them neatly. "They'd do this all day if they could."

"I am locking this incident away inside the teeny tiny door in the back my mind. Locking it away." Ron muttered to himself.

Draco was kissing Harry now, pouring his tongue into Harry's responsive mouth.

"I could stand here all day." Seamus said dreamily.

Hermione sighed. "Well, you'd better get your things then. They won't be stopping any time soon, and in most of the reports I've read, this kind of attachment goes for about a day after the initial bonding."

"I don't even think he can hear us now." Ron raised his red eyebrow in a way reminiscent of Fred and George.

Dean popped out of the bathroom, fully dressed and groomed for the day, and slung his bag over his shoulder. "Earth to Harry. Earth to Harry. Come in Harry."

Harry was running his hands up and down Draco's back, causing him to shiver, and briefly paused to flip Dean the bird. The Gryffindor laughed and smiled to himself.

"D'you reckon they'd let me stay, Dean?" Seamus asked desperately. "I swear I wouldn't be a bother."

"No!" Hermione answered for Dean, her tone scandalised. "I'm not leaving you here with Draco. It's clear you can't control yourself."

"Look Hermione, there's a naked Veela right in front of me. I think I can control myself a wee bit more than you give me credit." Seamus drawled arrogantly, still ogling Draco's pale back.

Almost as if to test that, Harry dragged his fingers across Draco's shoulder blades, and with a moan the brilliant white wings burst forth from his skin, bending to Harry's touch.

"God I want him." Seamus moaned and staggered forward. Ron, Dean and surprisingly Neville all sprang into action to hold Seamus back.

"No, no, no!" The boys all pulled him back, hefting him to the door.

"Mate, Malfoy doesn't want you. What you want could send you to Azkaban." Dean warned his friend.

"I want a Veela." Seamus moaned.

"Yeah, well when the Veela doesn't want you, it's called rape, so get out, you stupid git." Ron grumbled, defending Draco on principal, regardless of how he felt about him. Sure, Ron thought Draco was a right foul git most of the time, but he didn't deserve to be jumped by Seamus because of his heritage.

"I'll get your stuff for you Ron." Hermione said, proud at Ron's morality and worried for Seamus' lapse. "Just get him out of here."

The reason Seamus was still allowed around Malfoy was that he had insisted that he was influenced by strong magic. His claims were backed up by tests at St Mungo's proving that the Irish boy was highly susceptible to manipulative magic, and Hermione remembered that Seamus was never very good at throwing off the Imperius curse in fourth year. It gave Seamus the immunity claim that he was unable to control his own actions, but it gave Draco due cause to worry.

Indeed, the blonde had pulled up from the kiss in the midst of all the commotion and was staring wide eyed at the struggling Irishman by the door. His wings cowered demurely behind his back, the only outward sign that he was frightened. His eyes and expression showed that he was merely observant.

"No!" Seamus elbowed Ron in the ribs and made slight headway at clawing his way over towards the bed. "Harry, Harry, can't you just share him for a little? Can't you just let me have him for one night? Just one night?"

Harry's expression darkened, and the arm he had wrapped protectively around Draco when Seamus first slipped into a relapse now tightened possessively, pulling Draco closer to him.

"He's mine." Harry growled, as if he needed to provide no more explanation than that.

Draco made a small noise of complaint at the possessive nomen, but made no further protest as the effect of Harry's claiming words made themselves known.

Seamus' shoulders slumped in his relentless pursuit, and he heaved out his breath in an enigmatic sigh.

"I wish he were mine."

"Get out Seamus." Harry said darkly, with as much finality as any one person could muster.

Seamus actually responded to this by walking out the door himself, astounding Ron, Neville and Dean who held him.

Ron massaged his own ribs for a moment, staring at the door in confusion.

"Bloody bizarre, Veela magic." He shook his head derisively.

"I didn't do that." Draco protested, looking angrily at Ron from the cage of Harry's arms.

"Well, Seamus isn't normally crazy like that, I don't know if you've noticed." Dean replied, his voice ambiguous.

"I can't say I have noticed. He hasn't exactly exhibited his benevolent and charitable nature towards me, has he?" Draco responded, his temper flaring icily.

"Yeah, only towards you." Dean replied, defending his friend.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Draco asked the Gryffindor frigidly.

"He's a good guy, ok. He may be a bit cheeky with his women, but he's never bad to them." Dean explained. "And he's the last person to hurt someone over a girl."

"I'm not a girl!" Draco objected shrilly. "And he seems quite keen to hurt me, if I'm not mistaken."

Harry's hands came up to stroke comfortingly at Draco's wings at that. He was calming Draco cleverly, not making it obvious that he was doing so, acting as though his hands moved of their own accord.

"I'm only saying." Dean continued. "Is that I've heard some stories about Veela lately, and I've heard you've ways to bewitch people into acting like that. So maybe you should lay off Seamus if you want him off you."

He seemed frozen at those words, as if they were a slap to his face, stilling his reaction. Draco's expression was one of deep shock and offence. He made an indignant small choking sound.

"Leave him alone Dean." Harry warned his friend. "He didn't ask for this."

"All I'm saying is, neither did Seamus." Dean replied in that same ambiguous voice then turned out the door to follow his friend.

Draco looked absolutely dumbstruck, his eyes staring distantly at the spot where the Gryffindor had been. He felt the pricking of oncoming tears, angry tears of course, and he suddenly realised that Weasley and Granger were watching him, as was Longbottom. Draco swiftly turned his head away from them.

"You got all your stuff?" Harry asked his friends in a hushed tone.

"Yeah." Ron grunted in assent.

"Thanks for stopping Seamus by the way." Harry conceded.

"Well, you know how he gets sometimes." Neville replied. "Someone should stop him before he gets himself in trouble."

"I agree." Hermione added. "Something has to be done about his self control issues. There must be something that can keep him on the straight and narrow. A potion or an artefact maybe?"

"See what you can do." Harry replied.

"I'll talk to McGonagall for you Harry." Hermione said. "Tell her you won't be in class today. You'll have to go tomorrow though."

"Alright." Harry nodded.

The Gryffindors made their way to head out the door, closing it behind them. Ron paused with his hand on the handle and looked back in.

"It's not true Malfoy." Ron said seriously, his tone shocking Harry that his best friend was actually being nice to Draco for once. Draco didn't turn to look at Ron. "It's not your fault."

Draco inclined his head slightly without looking back at Ron. Ron took that for dismissal, and drew the door shut behind him. The click of a locking charm signalled the end of interruptions.

Harry turned Draco's head to face him, slipping his hand under his chin to expose the glistening silver eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly.

"It isn't my fault." Draco said, his voice thick. "I don't do those things. I don't invite them, I didn't ask for them."

"I know." Harry said gently.

"I'm sick of people acting like I asked for this. They seem to think that because I am this way, and I didn't 'choose' not to be, that they have every right to treat me like dirt." Draco lamented. "But I didn't _choose_ anything. I had no choice from the moment that madman pointed his stupid wand at me."

"I know." Harry repeated, smoothing his thumb over Draco's jaw.

"I don't have my choice anymore. Even you can order me to do anything, and I wouldn't have any choice but to."

"Hey." Harry sat up, smoothing Draco's cheeks gently as the blonde's eyes started to now tear up. "You always have a choice with me. I'd never hurt you like that. You can do whatever you want to. The choice is always yours with me, ok?"

Draco's eyes flitted guardedly away from Harry's for a moment, before he closed them and rested his head on Harry's chest.

Changing the topic, Draco posed a new question. "Why did you say 'He's mine' back there anyway?"

"What?" Harry blinked.

"Because you seemed pretty adamant when you said it, and I thought we established that it's the other way around."

"Well, I couldn't go and say 'I'm his' could I?" Harry replied, feeling embarrassed at the thought alone. "That'd hardly get Seamus to back off."

"Is that what you expect me to say when someone propositions me then? Sorry, can't, I belong to Harry Potter." Draco scoffed.

Harry, however, saw decided merit in that idea. His smile became the wolfish smile from before. "Mmm, that sounds more than adequate."

"You're not supposed to say that." Draco replied, pouting. "You're supposed to say 'No Draco, I could never quantify you as a mere object' and then ravage me senseless."

"I can do the second part." Harry moved forward in a sharp lithe movement and dragged his fingers through Draco's wings.

"Ahhh." Draco moaned and melted onto Harry's chest, falling on top of him to tumble onto the bed. Harry flipped Draco over on the bed so he now lay beneath him, panting up at him through a veil of white light and feathers.

"And to think I have all day with you now, thanks to Hermione." Harry mused to himself, drawing his fingers through Draco's feathers, leaving ruffled plumes in his wake.

"Ahhh." Draco's sentences lost their tenacity. "No. Let me go. Let me put my wings back."

"But I quite like to see you glow." Harry replied, reluctant to let Draco level the power by removing the one edge Harry held over him.

"I can glow without you pawing at my wings. Now let me go." Draco insisted stubbornly.

Harry frowned and paused above him, his hands planted on Draco's wings as if contemplating disregarding his request.

"You said I'd always have a choice." Draco pointed out obstinately.

Harry gave a gusty sigh and released Draco's wings. Draco sat up and stretched them for a moment, before shrugging them back into his shoulders.

"And anyway." Draco continued, taking off from the previous conversation as if it had never diverted. "I don't mind you saying it for security purposes, but I most definitely do not want to be objectified by you."

"I wasn't saying it like that!" Harry protested. He sighed and threw himself back onto the pillows, making himself comfortable on the bed.

"You can't say 'He's mine' like I'm a trophy or a measure of property. I will not be a possession on your arm."

"What, so are you saying I should give you over to Seamus, and anyone else who wants to put their fucking hands all over you?" Harry replied aggressively.

"You can't _give_ me to anyone. Do you know what a possession is? Do you even understand the purpose of this conversation?" Draco scowled and questioned relentlessly.

"I didn't mean it like that." Harry replied, frowning at the ceiling. "But I say you're mine because I can't stand the thought of anyone else touching you. That's not allowed. You are mine."

"Ohhh, so you're jealous?" Draco trilled, leaning on his side to look at Harry.

"I'm not jealous." Harry glared at the ceiling, then threw his arm over his eyes.

"No, just outrageously possessive." Draco muttered dryly, watching Harry's reaction.

Harry paused, then lifted his arm so he could peer at Draco through the crack.

"Ok, so maybe I'm jealous." Harry replied dejectedly.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"But I'm allowed to be protective of you, and get worried for you, and hex anyone who touches you. It's what I do." Harry insisted.

"You are bossy, aren't you?" Draco observed sarcastically.

"You're bossier." Harry childishly replied.

"Well I suppose that's why you hold the bond and not me." Draco pointed out.

Harry frowned. "I'm not that bossy."

"No, just self-righteously jealous all the time. Now tell me why." Draco asked.

"Well, I'm your boyfriend, aren't I?" Harry mumbled, his cheeks reddening.

"My -?" Draco seemed lost for words, staring blankly at his blushing Gryffindor.

Harry brusquely sat up in the bed and used his new height to convince Draco of his conviction. He had to be firm in this, if Draco were to take him seriously.

"This wasn't just a one off. At least I hope it wasn't. I want you to be with me, and we can do this like a proper couple. Not about the bond, about us. I don't want to let this go, and it would kill me to see you with someone else. So whatever it takes to keep you with me, because you want to be with me, then that's what I'll do."

Draco merely blinked at him, his mouth slightly open.

"Er ... if that's what you want." Harry tacked on the end.

Draco still gaped up at him, looking thoroughly shell shocked.

"So, er, Draco Malfoy, will you be my boyfriend?" Harry asked, already wincing inwardly at the anticipated response.

Draco did not disappoint and subsequently burst into peals of loud irreverent laughter.

Harry grimaced. "Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up."

"Boyfriends! Haha, that's too – that's too rich, Hahahahahahahah!"

"I take it you weren't expecting that." Harry said sheepishly.

"Can't say I was." Draco replied mirthfully, wiping his eyes and calming from his bout of laughter.

"Well... er, what do you think of it?" Harry asked.

"Well, the term 'boyfriends' is tacky." Draco snorted. "But did you only just classify us as such now?"

"I –" Harry startled at the sudden change of pace that had Draco surveying him through narrowed eyes.

"Because I would think that after three weeks of snogging each other like this, you wouldn't dare consider me as a 'one off'." Draco continued, indignant offence slipping into his words.

"I – I don't!" Harry protested. "I mean, I didn't. I mean, I didn't want it to be."

"You had to wait until after you'd had sex with me to even tell me this?" Draco grimaced.

"Well, I thought you'd think 'boyfriends' would be tacky." Harry replied. "I didn't want to embarrass myself with a daft confession like that if you only thought we were friends, or fuck buddies or something like that."

"Believe me Harry; I would never deign to dub myself 'fuck buddy' to anyone." Draco declared in a disbelieving drawl.

"Good." Harry said possessively. "So you agree that we'll be together then. After laughing your arse off at me that is."

"Of course." Draco smiled sweetly. "But if we are to be boyfriends I'd rather think you'd be liking my arse where it is."

"Oh, ha ha." Harry laughed and rolled his eyes before lifting up the covers slightly and assessing Draco's body. "You're right. I do like your arse."

Draco slapped the covers back down with a coy look on his face. "You beast! Control your insatiable sexual appetite at once!"

Harry snorted. "Please, hormone boy. It's your appetite, not mine."

"Oh, so are you saying you don't want sex then? Very well. I'm going to sleep and you can just fend for yourself. Goodnight." Draco smiled sweetly, then twisted the blankets up around him and turned on his side into the pillows.

Harry spooned up behind Draco, causing the blonde to shiver when Harry's flesh touched his back.

"You know, it fine for you to go to sleep. After all, you're the one who gets cosy then finds ten new ways to turn me on." Harry whispered in Draco's ear. Draco leaned back into Harry. "It's not your fault I find you irresistibly hot, but I can't expect you to cater to me when you're tired. And you haven't slept a wink all night, even though you still look impeccably gorgeous and so tasty I want to swallow you whole. You can rest your pretty little arse though. It's fine."

Draco blinked as he felt Harry's hands withdraw from where they were twining round his belly, slowly turning him on. Harry moved around in the bed and yanked the blankets towards him, snuggling down with a cheery. "I'll fend for myself. Night Draco!"

Draco frowned at the removed sensation of Harry's warm hands, and looked over his shoulder. Harry had snuggled into the pillows, the blanket wrapped up to his chin, a smug smile plastered over his face. Draco narrowed his eyes and rolled around to face Harry, leaning on his elbow.

"You're teasing me, or flirting very badly. Which one is it?" He surveyed Harry carefully.

"I like to keep you guessing." Harry said, smiling with his eyes closed.

"Hmmm." Draco stared at Harry a moment longer. He then sighed and settled onto Harry's chest again, nuzzling in close to him.

"I thought you wanted to sleep?" Harry puzzled, bringing his hands up to hold Draco close.

"I do." Draco mumbled and closed his eyes.

"On me?"

"You're very comfortable."

"I don't recall volunteering myself as your pillow." Harry grinned.

"I don't recall volunteering myself as your piece of pretty arse, but we all have our burdens to carry." Draco grumbled quietly.

"Draco, what are you talking about?" Harry lifted his head up to frown down at the blonde.

"Do you think –" Draco vaguely pondered in a faint and dismal voice. "-That you would have wanted this if I weren't the 'pretty Veela'?"

"I do want you." Harry blinked, unsure of what Draco was attempting to convey. "I have for a while now."

"Hmmm. Is that so?" Draco replied, unimpressed, looking away from Harry. "And is that why you get jealous? Possessive?"

"Draco –"Harry started, trying to head off Draco's conversation.

"No, Harry, you listen. You might not think it's important or anything, but it is to me. I won't be 'owned' by you. I'm not a possession." Draco stressed in his quiet but firm voice, speaking into Harry's chest. He didn't need to speak up to be heard, Harry was hanging off his every word.

"I never said you were –"

"I want you to treat me with respect. I'm a Malfoy, and we don't belong to others." Draco recited.

"Who do you belong to then?" Harry questioned crossly.

"My family." Draco replied simply.

"Oh." Harry replied.

"I don't care if you have to say it to other people, but you have to understand that I can't be owned. You might like trotting out your 'He's mine' rants in public, but you have to understand that _I _am mine. I belong to me." Draco's voice was gentle and determined. "I have to understand that you know you don't own me."

"I don't own you." Harry replied, startled that Draco would think that. "I never can own you. I know that."

"You seem less than pleased to admit that." Draco said wryly, toying with the hair at Harry's nape.

"Well." Harry stalled, deliberating if he should divulge his answer honestly to the Slytherin. He decided he would employ Slytherin tactics to forestall an inevitable argument that would continue all day undoubtedly. "How about I'll tell you why, honestly, when you tell me why this is bothering you so much. Honestly."

As expected, Draco was silent, and so Harry bought himself a few more moments peace. Drawing the blankets up around the both of them, resting his hands on Draco, Harry felt the cooler skin of the Veela through the intensity of his own body heat. Harry sighed, and luxuriated in moments like this, especially after the ministry's intrusion yesterday. To think that he could lose Draco so easily made Harry treasure these moments when he held Draco securely in his arms. He brought his fingers to trail softly through Draco's fine blonde hair when the Slytherin broke the silence.

"Your reason had better be bloody good." Draco murmured.

Harry was surprised, expecting Draco to avoid direct honesty with Harry, as Draco often tended to do when it came to discussing feelings, in favour of sulking for a moment but keeping his barriers of pride in place. Harry vaguely remembered what Theo had said in one of his sex talks.

"_Draco tries hard to hide it, but he's got this vulnerable Hufflepuff side that he shows only when he's feeling very trusting. It's layers beneath his Slytherin bravado, but it's there. You can't appeal to him with romance and flowers in public, but in private moments Draco will cave in to duress and hug and be hugged, and spill his guts to whoever does the prodding. Trust me, I've seen Pansy do it to him a million times. So if you ever think the whole Ice Prince front is becoming too overbearing, recognise the Hufflepuff inside of him. Although, if you do your guard work properly, hopefully it will never come to that."_

"It will be. Why are you upset love?" Harry crooned, stroking Draco's hair and holding him close, inviting him to indulge in a 'Hufflepuff moment', just to see what it was like.

"I – it shouldn't bother me. It's just something you have to say. But I don't like hearing it." Draco mumbled into Harry's neck. "It's probably really stupid, but – ah, it reminds me – it reminds me of Dacribade."

Harry nodded, understanding all the guarded looks and edgy sentiments. Of course, Dacribade had sent his ministry goons to come and reclaim Draco after all. Of course he would be upset.

"And I thought I could forget about him for a while, but then yesterday happened and he's still after me, and I've been worried since – since the, um, tea incident, and I don't want you to ..." Draco's sentence trailed off into inaudible mumbles beyond that. His voice was again the thick, wavering voice it had been before and he buried his head firmly into Harry's neck, avoiding eye contact and vulnerability.

"What is it love?" Harry asked, mentally prodding Draco. Harry wouldn't admit it, but he loved when Draco was vulnerable like this. It was like seeing a side of the blonde that had been hidden from him for so long. He was also intensely curious as to what had his lover so worried. He had to know Harry would protect him from Dacribade.

"I – I don't want –"Draco mumbled in a slightly more audible voice, cringing into Harry's chest. "– I don't want you to turn into him."

"What?" Harry wasn't expecting such a personal answer. But it hit him personally, and Harry couldn't help the waves of tension and loathing he felt for Dacribade, for even being compared in passing to the beast.

"I'm not saying you're like him! You're not." Draco stressed, placating Harry now that he felt the tension emanating off him. "It's just, he wanted to take me away from you, and he made it clear that he views me as chattel to be bonded and re-bonded to whomsoever he sees fit. And it made me feel just like some possession, or object, a trinket of sorts. I've never seriously felt like that with the bond before."

Harry's anger slowly faded as he saw the growing vulnerability in his mate. Draco was expelling secrets of his own, feeling that made him feel weaker so Harry could regain control. Harry immediately softened, recognising how very hard those feelings must be for Draco to confront. Harry started petting Draco's hair soothingly, pressing kisses to his forehead.

"But he just had to send his overweight goons to intimidate me and I immediately felt like the hunted Veela I was before. I thought he couldn't touch me here. That I was safe at Hogwarts. I didn't – I mean, I don't –" Draco's voice cracked, and his mostly hidden worries spilled out. The floodgates were opened and Draco started crying freely, something he had not allowed himself to do in the hall, or in lessons, or even in the common room. He could only be this way with Harry. Harry felt overwhelmed by the trust once again.

"It's ok. You're safe. You'll be safe." Harry murmured affectionately. "I'll protect you."

"I won't get to see you when the holidays begin." Draco sniffled, feeling sentimental due to the comfort of a warm body and comforting words.

"It's ok. We'll just make the most of it now." Harry nudged Draco's actions down a more profitable path.

"Ok." Draco sniffed.

"And I'll write to you." Harry added, trying to butter the blonde up.

"Ok." Draco nodded, and nuzzled into Harry's chest, pulling the blankets around him. "I'll write too."

Harry felt Draco's tingling body settle on top of his, moulding into the curve of his chest. Draco's movements slowed and his breathing started to soften.

"Draco?" Harry assessed what the blonde was doing, feeling unseasonably turned on by the trusting embrace Draco gave him.

"Mmmmn?" Draco mumbled.

"What are you doing?"

"Sleeping." Draco replied.

"Oh." Harry exhaled the breath he was holding in a frustrated puff of air.

"I'm tired." Draco explained.

"Oh. Right." Harry fidgeted and Draco understood why his bond mate sounded so dissatisfied.

"Again?" Draco questioned in a pained voice.

"You're tired. I know. It's fine." Harry shrugged and tried to soothe Draco back to sleep.

"Think of McGonagall in her knickers. Hagrid in a dress. Snape in a bikini." Draco mumbled, attempting to quell Harry's interest.

"Urgh!" Harry lost interest rather quickly, those particular images likely damaging his mental state. "How do you think of these things? I think you've scarred me for life."

"'S not that hard to do." Draco quipped with a sleepy smirk.

"Smart arse." Harry grinned lazily and cosy-ed up to his Veela.

"Hey, you like my arse." Draco mumbled.

"I do." Harry's grin spread as his hands wandered under the blankets.

"Snape in a bikini." Draco uttered warningly.

"Alright, alright." Harry sighed and grudgingly retracted his hands from Draco's erogenous zones.

"Goodnight Harry." Draco said firmly.

"It's nearly eight o' clock." Harry protested weakly.

"Goodnight!" Draco stressed, then tugged up the blankets to emphasise his point.

Harry allowed himself an indulgent chuckle and pressed a kiss to Draco's ruffled blonde hair.

"Goodnight." He whispered. He grabbed his wand from the side table and flicked the lights off.

The room was dark and silent, bringing a surprising peace to the room.

Soft breathing and the far off sounds of school bells intruded on the silence, until.

"Snape in a bikini."

"Damn!"


	34. Chapter 33

The boys emerged from Gryffindor tower at dinner time, after Hermione and Professor McGonagall intruded to deliver a highly embarrassing lecture about 'controlling one's urges enough to function in daily life'.

The single day of grace the boys received seemed to end all too quickly, and they were chaperoned down to the hall with a small covert troop of Gryffindors (i.e. Ron, Hermione and Neville) to ensure that they didn't disregard their missive to return to ordinary school routine in favour of 'sleeping' through dinner.

The thing about dragging two amorous teenage boys out of bed for a meal is that they would be far more interested in eating each other.

"You look good in my shirt." Harry caressed Draco's chin, his other hand roaming up under the back of the shirt Draco was wearing.

"It's exactly the same as my shirt." Draco pointed out.

"You look good in it." Harry acknowledged.

"I think it's too big for me." Draco looked down at the fresh shirt Harry loaned him, the Slytherin tie added to distinguish from the fact that the shirt belonged to a Gryffindor.

"We can always take it off again." Harry whispered huskily into Draco's ear, planting a kiss on the Veela's neck.

"And eat dinner naked?" Draco drawled sarcastically.

"You are full of good ideas." Harry growled and turned Draco's face to kiss him vigorously on the lips. Draco stumbled back a little onto the couch in the Gryffindor common room and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck to steady himself.

"Are they still here?" Hermione asked, her voice carrying down the girls staircase.

"Yep." Ron called back, looking a little green as he cast a sideways look at his best friend, who was now making out with Draco Malfoy, climbing over the couch and on top of him.

"Ok. I've just got to put my bag away; I'll be down in a minute." Hermione called down.

"Hurry up." Ron advised her grimly.

Neville stood beside Ron, eyeing the redhead warily.

"You don't look too good." Neville pointed out. "You've got this crazy look in your eye."

"I'm fine." Ron replied, a bitter hint of sarcasm seasoning his words. "Just peachy. We wasted all that time dragging them down here and making them presentable and now they'll just be taking their clothes off again. Isn't that charming?"

"They'll stop. They know better." Neville eyed the couple, but did a hasty double take as he saw Harry's hands go sliding under Draco's clothes.

"Hey, enough of that." Ron called out. "Behave yourselves."

Harry mumbled something that sounded like "Fuck off" for a moment, before dipping down to suck on Draco's neck. Draco arched back with a sultry moan.

Ron marched over and grabbed a nearby copy of 'Unfogging the Future' and started thwacking Harry repeatedly with it.

"Have – you – no – shame?"

"Ow! Ron! What's your problem?" Harry grumbled, pulling reluctantly away from a dazed looking Draco.

"Stop ... having sex on the couch! You've got to stop for dinner!" Ron spluttered.

Draco grinned smugly and gave a lazy laugh. "Heh heh, he thinks this is sex."

Ron's face flushed red and he grabbed Harry by the scruff of his shirt and dragged him off Draco.

"You – sit over there, and you –"He grabbed Draco by the shoulders and moved him bodily to another couch, shoving him into the plush seat. "Sit over there. Alright?"

"Geez Weasley. There's no need to manhandle me like that." Draco pouted from his couch.

"Did he hurt you?" Harry quickly enquired of Draco, then turned his questioning sharply to Ron. "Did you hurt him?"

"What? No!" Ron retorted defensively.

"You better not have hurt him." Harry said threateningly.

"I think you're taking this a bit too far Harry." Neville said placatingly.

Harry edged over as close as he possibly could on his couch and leaned over to Draco.

"Are you ok love?"

"I'm fine." Draco replied grumpily.

"Hey, stick to your own couch!" Ron warned Harry tersely.

"Ron, stop being such a prick. I'm allowed to see if he's alright. Talk to him. Maybe kiss it better." Harry replied, edging closer and closer to Draco, to the point that he was barely seated on the couch at all.

Ron glowered menacingly at his audacious friend.

"Told you you're the insatiable one." Draco smirked smugly.

"It's your fault." Harry grinned one of his predatory grins back at the blonde on the opposite couch and made to get up and pounce on his bond mate.

"Hey, hey, hey, stop that!" Ron stood firm to block Harry's amorous attempts. His valiant actions were thwarted however, when Hermione descended from the stairwell.

"I'm back. Shall we go?" She smiled happily at Ron, who was distracted by her entrance.

"Excellent idea." Harry grinned at Hermione, side stepped Ron, and held his arm out for Draco, who dutifully took it.

"Hermione." Ron sighed dejectedly. "I just spent the past five minutes prying them away from each other."

Harry nuzzled closer to Draco and took advantage of the opportunity by kissing Draco again, winding his arms around the blonde's waist.

"Oh." Hermione regarded the boys with mild fascination. "Well, it's not like they're hurting anyone."

"No, just my sanity." Ron muttered to himself. "Not like that matters anyway."

"There there Ron." Neville patted Ron's back casually. "It'll be ok."

"Come on." Hermione brush past the Gryffindors, tugging on the scruff of Harry's shirt. "Let's go then."

Harry fell into step behind Hermione obediently, his arms still entwined around Draco and walked along with her.

"So it's that bloody easy?" Ron remarked incredulously.

"I think you like teasing Weasley just as much as I do." Draco mumbled into Harry's shoulder.

"Maybe you're rubbing off on me." Harry grinned cheekily.

"Well now you just sound like Theo." Draco chided.

"You have to admit, the idea is appealing." Harry pressed, his hands creeping back under Draco's shirt.

"Mmmghm." Draco mumbled unintelligibly and leaned forward to rest his head on Harry's shoulder. "I don't have the energy to argue with you now."

"Aww, love." Harry snickered, but brought his hands to a more reasonable position to steer Draco along the corridors, holding him up so he wouldn't pass out of exhaustion.

"What's wrong with Draco?" Hermione turned back to look.

"He's just tired." Harry replied. "Draco doesn't do tired well."

Draco murmured something decidedly incoherent and probably derisive into Harry's shirt.

"Oh, well that's good." Hermione said, earning her a scathingly protective look from Harry before she explained. "No, not like that. Today's cover story was that sometime last night Draco reacted badly to the spell that ministry witch used on him yesterday and he's been in the containment ward in the hospital wing all day, rehabilitating the bond. You were there too Harry, doing magical exchanges and whatnot. So you should be fine."

"Not a particularly flattering cover story." Draco pouted wearily.

"Hardly as appealing as the original story." Harry concurred.

"Well, that's the best story you have, so you should probably stick to it. Draco, your friends have been pretty frantic about it, so you'll have to tackle it diplomatically." Hermione advised.

"What details do they have?" Draco queried.

"No more than you do, so you've got some freedom with it. Because you were 'in containment' no official word has got out until now. McGonagall's in on the story, but basically, you get to wing it." Hermione's lips twitched as she acknowledged her pun. "So to speak."

"I'll make it up." Draco informed Harry. "You just sit there and nod like a good golden boy. You were holding my hand or something. Nothing else, got it?"

"Riiiiiiight." Harry nodded, then cuddled Draco closer to him. "But I get to stay next to you. We'll say it's the bond working or something."

"So you'll be sitting on the Slytherin table?" Draco posited.

"No. Let them come to us. Less questions to answer that way." Harry replied carelessly.

"Makes sense." Draco shrugged. "Almost Slytherin of you really."

Hermione continued her run down of the plan of the evening. "Alright. I've told Ron he's to behave himself, so there will be no hexing or rudeness tonight, understood?"

"I can barely manage passive aggressive right now." Draco mumbled and sighed, resting his forehead on Harry's shoulder.

"Aww, love." Harry grinned, amused. It seemed he was always amused around Draco. And if he wasn't amused, he could always be aroused.

Harry brushed Draco's fringe back across his tired face and swooped down for a tender kiss. Hermione rapped Harry across the arm in correction.

"And what did McGonagall say about controlling your urges. If you're all over Draco you'll give the game away. We're trying to convince everyone that you _haven't_ been shagging all day."

"It was only a kiss Hermione. We've kissed in public before." Harry protested.

"And a bit more, I might add." Draco grinned cheekily for a moment.

"You're supposed to be treating Draco like he's tired and fragile. He's been in the 'hospital wing' all day. He can barely lift a finger for himself. You can't go panting down his neck if he's sick." Hermione berated Harry.

Draco gave Hermione an indulgent look. She seemed all too into the cloak and dagger aspect of this ruse. Damning adjectives aside, it would be amusing if Harry went through with it.

Running around, catering to Draco like his own personal house elf. It reminded Draco of when he'd tried something similar in third year, turning Harry into his potions slave. Draco snickered.

"What?" Harry asked him curiously. His attention was diverted to Draco entirely already, somewhat like an attentive nurse as it is. Hermione crossed her arms and sulked, unhappy she was being ignored.

"Nothing. It just reminds me of third year when I tried to make you my potions slave. When I could barely lift a finger. Remember?" Draco laughed again.

"Oh, ha ha. You were a right prat back then." Harry replied, drawing Ron's attention.

"Back then?" Ron scoffed, finding some need to input his own derision.

"Well, so were you." Draco pouted in reply.

"Focus guys." Hermione's topic diversion was less than subtle. "Do you get what I'm saying Harry? You need to be careful how you act around Draco's friends. You can't give the game away."

"I won't give the game away." Harry said, frowning.

Hermione gave a frustrated sigh. "No, look Harry, you already are."

"What?" Harry blinked in confusion.

"Where is your hand?" Hermione gestured.

Harry's hand was wrapped around Draco's waist, having slid under his shirt, caressing the skin on the small of his back.

"Yeah Harry. Where's your hand?" Draco laughed gleefully, teasing the Gryffindor.

"Oh, right." Harry blushed and reluctantly removed his hand from under Draco's shirt.

"Let's try some method acting then." Hermione indulged in her newest idea, grabbing Draco's shoulders and dragging him from Harry's side, holding him in front of Harry. Neville and Ron were checking the corridors to see if anyone was watching.

"Draco, you are sick." Hermione stated. "So act sick."

"I'm sick." Draco deadpanned, playing a game with Hermione's 'method acting'. His mouth twitched upwards in the shadow of a smirk and Hermione cut her losses and sighed.

"That's ... good. Now Harry, Draco's sick. You're very worried. How would you look after him?" Hermione asked.

"He must be sick." Harry replied. "I know he's a better actor than that."

"What do you want me to do? Swoon?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"You're just tired." Harry scoffed.

"It's your fault I'm tired." Draco argued.

"No, it's your fault. You can't blame me." Harry rebutted.

"I can and I will. It's _your_ fault. I wouldn't be this tired if you'd just let me sleep." Draco replied, his voice raised slightly.

"Wha – I didn't sleep either. I'm just as tired as you are." Harry objected.

"Oh great. Now they're fighting." Ron said serenely, as if he had given up caring about the outcome of this.

"Seems quite the turnaround." Neville commented.

"Oh, for heaven's sake." Hermione groaned and, seeking a quick (and slightly voyeuristic) resolution, grabbed Harry's hand and shoved it back under Draco's top, pushing Draco closer to Harry. "Grope each other, make out, snog a little. Just stop fighting. It's just one thing after the other with you two."

Draco blinked in surprise against Harry's chest, amused that the Gryffindors were so candid about their relationship. The Slytherins wouldn't have forced reconciliation like that, mainly because they knew this wasn't a real fight.

Of course it wasn't a real fight. Draco was just tired, this behaviour was to be expected. Draco remembered that the Gryffindors thought the Slytherin ways of fighting were odd, and this made Draco worry that Harry thought this was a real fight. Draco peered cautiously up at his bond mate.

To his surprise, Harry was grinning conspiratorially at him, the peculiar twinkle back in his green eyes.

"Hmm, that was easier than I expected really. Shall we stop 'fighting' then Draco?" Harry winked at the blonde and moved closer to Draco's mouth. "Wouldn't want to disappoint Hermione."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "You really are insatiable."

Harry traced his hands over the twitching ridges of Draco's shoulder blades and licked his lips before dipping his tongue into Draco's mouth. "Only for you."

Harry and Draco snogged with an inordinate amount of passion, considering both boys professed extreme fatigue just moments before.

Ron groaned in frustration. "What was the point in that, eh?" He kneaded his eyes. "I think I'm mentally scarred now."

Neville eyed Harry warily, noting how eerily well he had played Hermione. With all the prowess of a Slytherin, to be honest. "Well played Harry." He muttered, noting the shrewdness of the ploy, as it's end result was one that was likely desired by all pureblood wizards.

Intimacy with a Veela was too rare an opportunity to pass up. Indeed, there was an old adage in the wizarding world, used to describe an impossible event. It was 'like turning down an evening with a Veela', just impossible. Neville understood all too well the old wizarding dictum, and he managed to maintain his self control by tempering his want with the fact that Harry had claimed Draco. Certainly, Draco was still as horrible as he'd been before, but Neville was raised to admit to himself that he wouldn't turn down the opportunity to be with a Veela if it was offered. He knew it would never happen though, and thought himself a big enough man to know when to cut his losses and focus on real life. The prospect also frightened him slightly.

"Now, don't you think you've played me, Harry James Potter. You behave yourself when we get into that hall." Hermione scolded Harry, shaking her finger brusquely.

Harry pulled away from Draco and threw a casual arm around the blonde's shoulder. "Yes mum." He laughed. "We'll be good. See, it'll be easy. Draco's tired, we'll work with tired."

"Why are you so energetic?" Draco grumbled as Harry placed his hand at a more modest position, in line with their story.

"I've been sitting around in the hospital wing all day, and I don't do waiting well." Harry replied. "I've got to do something. It's just how I am."

"Why waste effort doing nothing?" Draco replied, his lethargic energy seeping back now that it was called for. "Choose your battles; don't just go rushing into them all."

"You're wasting effort telling Harry that." Ron snorted. "Rushing in is kind of his forte."

"It's like yin and yang those two." Neville remarked.

"Well at least you've got your story straight. Now don't mess up. The last thing I need is word getting out that you claimed a day off just to have sex." Hermione gave a sighing laugh.

"Very funny Hermione." Harry scowled at her, not a hint of deceit in his face. "You automatically think that because we weren't in class we were off cavorting about the school. You know, I thought you of all people would be a bit more understanding."

"What?" Hermione bristled.

"Ow. My head hurts. Can you tell her to keep it down?" Draco whimpered and leaned into Harry's chest, covering his ears with his hands.

"I'm so sorry love." Harry fussed over Draco, petting his blonde hair comfortingly. "I promise they'll be quiet. Do you want to go back to the hospital wing?"

"No. I don't want to eat in the hospital wing, all the food tastes like medicine." Draco replied, sulking slightly. "Besides, I bet Pansy is freaking out right now. She was expecting me back last night."

Harry continued to coo and fuss over Draco, walking with him the rest of the way to the hall. The Gryffindor convoy stood dumbstruck.

"Harry ... can act, can't he?" Hermione replied in a fractured voice.

"When did this happen?" Ron puzzled.

"He can act, but he can't lie. You can tell when he's lying." Neville said hopefully.

"How do we –" Hermione tried to piece together this new development into Harry's character.

Ron made the mental leap sooner than anyone else. "Bloody snakes."

Hermione, Ron and Neville caught up with the bonded pair and walked with them into the hall, assuming the roles of concerned friends.

Student's looked up when the group walked into the hall, trying to catch a glimpse of the condition of "Hogwarts' Veela" but Harry speedily escorted Draco to the Gryffindor table, helping him into his seat and making the blonde as comfortable as possible, waiting on him hand and foot.

Draco looked vulnerable and tired and allowed Harry to fetch his meals and test his foods, to do everything for him, while leaning against Harry's chest and yawning delicately.

The convoy of Gryffindors filled in the seats around him, successfully creating a human barricade between the tired Veela and the rest of the table. The other students could not hear the murmured conversation conducted between Harry and Draco, and so turned to question the people sitting nearest to them, assuming the boys were uttering sweet nothings and the like.

"I want gravy on the meat and the potatoes, but no gravy on the cauliflower." Draco informed Harry.

"Are you this demanding when you're really sick I wonder." Harry murmured back, his tone insolent.

"I'm much worse. Make sure you test the gravy for poisons. The spell is –"

"I know what the spell is." Harry chided Draco, pressing a quick publicity kiss on his forehead.

"Sap." Draco chided.

Harry chuckled and continued assessing portions of Draco's food.

"You know, lunatics laugh at themselves." Draco niggled Harry steadfastly.

"I'm laughing at you." Harry replied, shimmying closer to Draco, placing a covert hand on the Slytherin's leg. "Comfortable?" Harry enquired with a cheeky smile, feeling the responding jolt of magic Draco emitted at his touch.

He fidgeted and muttered. "These benches are uncomfortable." Causing Harry's lips to twitch up in a smile.

"You know, lunatics grin at nothing." Draco teased.

"I'll give you lunatic in a minute." Harry grumbled in return.

"Such attitude." Draco sighed convincingly, evoking sympathetic looks from his fan club. "You'd be a terrible house elf."

"I never said I was your house elf." Harry replied brusquely, piling food on his own plate now.

"No, you're my 'boyfriend' now, aren't you?" Draco uttered, a teasing lilt to his voice.

"I can make this twice as embarrassing for you, you know." Harry replied, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"You wouldn't. You're the 'caring boyfriend' after all." Draco teased again, piling gravy soaked chicken onto his fork.

Harry snatched the fork off Draco and slipped a hand under Draco's jaw. "Would you like the 'caring boyfriend' to feed you? Open wide?"

"I can feed myself." Draco snapped and snatched the fork back from Harry, giving him a surveying glare. Harry looked absolutely tickled to have the upper hand, so Draco thought he'd level the playing field slightly.

"You should know the only way I'd eat anything you'd give me is if I could eat it off your naked body." Draco replied flippantly, pretending to ignore Harry's rapidly dilating pupils.

"Huhwah?" Harry gibbered, shifting in his seat, now just as uncomfortable as Draco.

"You know, lunatics depart from coherent language." Draco pointed out with no small amount of pleasure.

"What's that over there?" Harry pointed over Draco's shoulder, causing the blonde to follow the path with his eyes. As Draco was so cleverly distracted, Harry had time to slip his hand under Draco's jaw and poke a forkful of food into the blonde's mouth.

"Mmmrrrhhg!" Draco complained through a mouthful of food.

While Ron grimaced and the fan club sighed at the 'Veelic couple' feeding each other, Harry burst out laughing at the disgruntled look on Draco's pristine face. The blonde swallowed the food and turned on Harry his haughtiest look.

"You're not supposed to be laughing at me. You're supposed to be taking care of me." Draco pouted.

Harry's eyes flicked up to the gathering crowd of Slytherin well-wishers making their cautious entreaty to the Gryffindor table.

"Of course love. I'm sorry. Do you need anything else?"

"I'm really tired." Draco caught on and adopted a weary tone. He leant into Harry's ready embrace and lazily pushed his food around his plate.

"Draco!" Pansy muscled her way through the crowd, followed by Blaise, Theo, Millicent, Greg and Vince. They all wore relieved yet worried expressions.

Draco looked up expectantly only to be grabbed in an awkward group hug, awkward because Harry still had his arm around him, and it felt like Blaise was trying to prise Harry's hand off his shoulder.

"You're squashing me." Draco complained.

"Are you alright? We were so worried. How are you feeling? Do you have a temperature?" Pansy fretted, her hands flying over Draco, discerning the current state of his health with much motherly concern.

"No. But I'm tired. And I have a headache." Draco said testily.

"Ah." Pansy retracted her searching hands hastily, knowing how snappy the blonde was when he was tired.

"We heard you were in the hospital wing." Vince intoned.

"And you didn't come back last night." Greg finished the sentence.

"And I waited up for you." Pansy added, her voice edgy and suspicious. "I fell asleep in your bed and you still weren't there in the morning. You could have sent me a note or something."

"Well, I would have got a message through to you." Draco replied, his voice still strained and snappish. "But seeing as I woke up at three and by the time I could send you a message, the Hufflepuffs were already spreading gossip that involved myself, Harry, the prefects bathroom and handcuffs – WHICH DID NOT HAPPEN – as I spent the majority of the day drinking hideous potions with that dragon lady in the hospital wing, I didn't have the time to hand pen you a letter of explanation, Pansy, so no, I did not send you a note. My sincerest condolences to you."

"Geez Draco. Looks like you woke up on the wrong side of bitchy." Theo commented blithely, observing the behaviour of his friend through narrowed eyes.

"Leave me alone Theo! I'm tired and cranky and I haven't eaten all day!" Draco snapped. Harry rubbed his hand soothingly over Draco's shoulders, earning himself a glare from Blaise.

"It's ok love. You can go back to sleep after this." Harry comforted Draco convincingly.

"Care to tell me what's wrong with him Potter?" Pansy turned to Harry, knowing it was far more likely that she would get her answers from him.

"He collapsed as we were walking back to Slytherin last night, so I took him to see Pomfrey." Harry cast an amused look on Draco's sulking. "He didn't like that very much."

"Well, she's your best friend, obviously, but she's a dragon lady to me." Draco griped about Madam Pomfrey rather convincingly.

Harry knew there was a precedent of animosity between Draco and the Healer, but Harry shook it off as one of the oddities of Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey loved Harry.

"What did Pomfrey have to say?" Blaise asked, his concern for Draco overpowering his distaste for associating with Potter.

"Oh, Draco's fine now." Harry replied vaguely. "A little bit tired, a little bit fragile because his magic's all messed up, but apparently the bond will sort it all out."

Blaise frowned, obviously unsatisfied with Harry's sparse delivery of information. He gave Harry an exasperated look, a look which was ignored in favour of Harry's predilection to play with Draco's hair while the blonde stabbed viciously at the roast dinner before him. Disregarded by Potter, Blaise turned to the other knowledgeable Gryffindor for answers.

"Granger. A bit more information, if you will?" Blaise questioned her.

"Well." Hermione swallowed the bit of roast potato she was chewing and put her cutlery down to properly address the Slytherins. "From what I'm aware of, Draco had a delayed reaction to that hex the horrible cow of a woman cast on him. I think the spell was experimental, because she fired it on Draco and there were still side effects. Either that or she didn't care about the repercussions of using a temperamental and unpredictable hex on another human being." Hermione shook herself out of her rant after noting the Slytherins' eager expressions. "Anyway. From what I could discern from Harry's panicked babbling when I went to see him this morning, Draco collapsed and his magic sent his body into a fever. Veela magic isn't supposed to feel hot, and it became clear that the hex must have tampered with the bond, so Draco needed Harry's magic to balance out his unbalanced magic until it was cold magic again. Harry took Draco to the hospital wing, and he was unconscious for a while. Madam Pomfrey gave Draco the traditional fever reduction potions and potions to stabilize his system again. Oh, and Harry had to stay there, because the spell had tampered with the bond and the only way to recuperate from something like that is to have a constant exchange going. That way Harry would filter out the unbalanced magic in Draco's body and replace it with his own. So that's why they weren't in class today."

Hermione finished her long explanation with a little sigh, as if expelling that much information was the equivalent of running a marathon, and reclaimed her cutlery, neatly slicing her carrots into strips.

Harry managed to hide his expression of awe. Covering the fact that Harry and Draco were shagging all day with such a well crafted alibi was one of the reasons Harry valued Hermione's friendship. She could spin a convincing yarn when she wanted to.

Draco focused on scowling at his dinner and not presenting the clever girl with a standing ovation. He could not hide the hint of smugness he felt that he was getting the honourable Gryffindors to lie for him.

He was slightly peeved that all their lies made him sound like some helpless fainting fellow, but he supposed they were trying to make it believable. As an added bonus, the lies deliberately combated the supposition that Draco spent the day getting shagged, as the classic excuse "Not tonight honey, I have a headache" seemed somewhat like the theme of the evening's acting.

"Ah." Blaise replied, like Pansy, needing a moment to process the large bank of information he had just received.

"So, the long and short of it is that Draco's ok now?" Pansy asked tentatively.

"Mostly." Hermione replied in the same brusque fashion. She looked at the two boys and met Harry's eye for a moment before turning to the Slytherins.

"Mostly. What does that mean?" Blaise asked, the tone of panicked concern layered in his voice.

"Draco should maintain contact with Harry to rehabilitate his magic. It would be bad for him to be away from Harry, at least for the next few days."

Hermione examined Zabini's reaction, noting the crestfallen gaze aimed at the back of Draco's head, before dropping the proverbial bomb on him.

"Of course that means sharing meals with Harry at the Gryffindor table, he'll have to study in the Gryffindor common room with Harry, and it would be advisable for he and Harry to share the same bed, just to maintain the correlation of magical contact."

"WHAT? No fucking way!" Zabini reacted as expected, shooting mental daggers at Harry until he turned around.

"Do you have a problem with that arrangement Zabini?" Harry asked coolly.

Draco casually waved his fork in Harry's direction, unaware of the escalating tension as he remained focussed on his meal.

"Blaise is just being overprotective. It's not a problem." He said distractedly.

"Fuck yeah it's a problem." Blaise said, disregarding Draco's casual dismissal. "Draco's not _sleeping_ with you. He's sleeping in his own bed. Away from you grabby Gryffindors, where no one will be taking advantage of him."

"No one is taking advantage of me." Draco pointed out sullenly, aware that his input would most likely be disregarded in this argument.

Theo squeezed into the seat next to Draco and Hermione, giving the brunette a saucy wink to ensure his supplication for a seat. Unable to resist the opportunity for innuendo he nudged Draco with his elbow.

"You sound disappointed."

"Oh, ha ha." Draco grumbled and pushed his food around on his plate. He fidgeted slightly in his seat and Theo's eyes lit up with an unnatural gleam.

"Draco has always been perfectly safe in the Gryffindor common rooms." Harry said in the same cool voice. "I assure you, this arrangement will be no different."

"In the interests of rehabilitating the bond, it would be unwise to prevent this." Hermione added.

"Well, I think it's unwise to let Draco alone with you lot when already one of your 'chivalrous Gryffindors' tried to attack him." Blaise's eyes fixed on Seamus for emphasis in this part, but they flicked back to Harry subtly.

"Aye, I won't get at him again." Seamus moped. "No chance of that now."

"Yeah, Seamus learnt his lesson." Dean nodded brusquely, trying not to look at Harry or Draco, having spent the entire school day daydreaming about pots of K-Y-Jelly.

"Anyway, Seamus may have apologised, but McNair and Avery both have access to the Slytherin dorms, and I haven't seen them apologise to Draco, so he's twice as unsafe in his own bed." Harry pointed out, pleased with his conclusion.

Pansy sighed and patted Blaise's arm. "Blaise, let it go. He'll be fine."

"Thank you." Draco rolled his eyes and started dishing out dessert for himself and Harry. Theo picked up Harry's unacknowledged fork and started picking at Draco's apple and rhubarb crumble.

"Well, what about Draco?" Blaise was struggling to find an irrefutable reason to keep Draco away from Harry's 'clutches'. "What about what he wants?"

"Do you want to sleep with Harry, Draco?" Theo asked him casually.

"Sure." Draco replied innocently, ignoring Blaise's despairing look.

"There we go." Theo smiled briefly, hurriedly looking away from Blaise's murderous glare.

"You are a dead man Theo." Blaise growled.

"Can I sleep with Harry too?" Theo squeaked, clinging onto Draco's arm in mock fear.

The Gryffindors laughed, and even the few Slytherins who weren't on the verge of a homicidal rampage chuckled.

Pansy was whispering in Blaise's ear, trying to calm him down. "Blaise, remember what I told you about lost causes?"

"I want to talk to Potter." Blaise growled, ignoring Pansy's cloying whispers.

"Fine." Harry coolly stood up to meet Blaise's eye. They were the same height, but both boys attempted to make their stature more imposing, practically standing on tip toes in an effort to intimidate the other.

"I'll come too." Ron stood up, showing he had Harry's back, should this escalate into a duel.

"No it's fine Ron." Harry waved his friend back down. "You look after Draco."

Both Ron and Draco levelled poisonous looks at the oblivious green eyed Gryffindor.

"You shouldn't do this. You're being an idiot. You're acting like a Gryffindor." Pansy urged Blaise quietly.

"Relax Pans. We're just going to talk, right Potter?" Blaise narrowed his eyes at Harry.

"Of course." Harry replied smoothly.

"I'll be in the hall." Blaise said firmly, then strode away from the Gryffindor table. Pansy fretted and tried to follow him, but was sent back to the Slytherin table with a few brief words.

"Uhh." Vince stared after Blaise.

"That was..." Greg also was lost for words.

"Longbottom, can you pass the ice cream?" Draco said, unaffected by the drama unfurling around him, licking the red tangy sauce off his spoon.

"And the icing sugar." Theo added.

"Eww. No." Draco scowled at his friend.

"Icing sugar makes everything better Draco." Theo educated his friend. "Can you imagine it, lightly dusting the ice cream, the biscuit-y layer, sprinkled on the red filling like a snowfall in Bruges?"

"Actually, that does sound alright." Draco conceded.

Parvati and Lavender, collaborating their VAC scrapbook, looked up with a squeal of wonder. "Sugar! He's eating the sugar!"

"Oh, I knew I was right." Parvati said gleefully.

"Uhh, Boss?" Greg questioned his leader hesitantly. "Shouldn't we do something about that?"

"Hmm? About what?" Draco looked up at his lackeys.

"Uh, Blaise and Potter?" Vince clarified.

Draco looked up at Harry who was calmly finishing his pumpkin juice before leaving the table. He then shrugged.

"What's there to do? They're just talking."

"Right." Greg nodded uncertainly.

"I'll be back in a minute love." Harry told Draco, as if he were popping down to the shops rather than facing off with an irate Slytherin.

"Don't do anything stupid." Draco replied calmly, mirroring his sentiment from yesterday.

"What? No, 'Hurry back dear'?" Theo grinned cheekily. "He's only going to go duke it out with Blaise in the corridor."

Draco blinked at Theo and Harry smirked back at the Slytherin.

"They're just talking. Blaise is only making a fuss because he's being overprotective again." Draco said as though it were self explanatory. "Once he understands that Harry will look after me, I'm sure he won't be a bother."

Once Draco said this, nearly everyone smiled indulgently at him. His emotional naivety was somewhat precious, and rather than explaining it to Draco, the consensus was to keep him emotionally innocent to prevent him from wreaking havoc on the social circuit by using his newfound knowledge to his advantage.

To cap that, Harry found Draco's innocent naivety incredibly adorable.

Harry grinned and tilted Draco's face upwards for a kiss. "I'll hurry back."

He smiled at his disgruntled boyfriend, planting a soft kiss on his lips that grew steadily deeper and more passionate. Indeed, Harry became rather involved with the kiss and ended up sinking back onto the bench next to Draco, threading his fingers through the blonde's silky hair and snogging him senseless.

They were only interrupted by Blaise Zabini, who had stormed back into the hall to see what was taking the brave Gryffindor so long, to find him with his tongue down Draco's throat.

"GET OFF HIM!"

Harry pulled away from the intense kiss, and left with a softer, parting peck, before darting up and out the hall.

"Duty calls." Harry said with a wink, leaving Draco confused and slightly dazzled by Harry's roguish green eyes.

Draco frowned at Harry's exit, suddenly bereft of his boyfriend's sunny influence. Theo patted Draco's back with one hand, while the other was shaking icing sugar over every edible surface.

"There there Draco. I'd frown too."

Draco glared at Theo. "Why are you still here?"

The moment Harry stepped out of the hall, a flash of Persian hand grabbed him by the collar and angrily dragged him down a corridor, out of sight.

Harry casually allowed himself to be dragged so roughly to wherever the irate Slytherin wished to take him. His hand was loosely curled around his wand in his pocket, ready, should this rough treatment escalate.

After being dragged a fair way away from the hall, Harry dug his feet into the ground, preventing Blaise from leading him any further.

"What, Zabini?" Harry asked lazily.

"What the fuck was that?" Blaise growled in Harry's face.

"What?" Harry looked coldly at the Slytherin.

"You and Draco?" Blaise clarified.

"Well, we are going out." Harry pointed out. "I'm allowed to kiss him."

"Not on my watch you're not. You're not to kiss him, you're not to touch him, and _no way_ are you sharing a bed with him!" Blaise fumed possessively.

"And just why do you think you can tell me what I can and can't do with Draco?" Harry asked his voice light with a sinister edge.

Blaise stepped closer to Harry, attempting to evoke intimidation in the dauntless Gryffindor. His eyes burned with restrained passion and pain, and moreover anger.

"He was never yours. He was ours first."

"Well, now he's mine." Harry snarled, laying his claim down against his rival.

"I could be in your place right now." Blaise breathed, voicing his long held fantasies. "I could be the one Draco chose. I could protect him just as well as you could. I could make him happy."

"You still can." Harry replied steadily. "By backing off and just being his friend. By letting him be with me."

"What makes you so sure he wants to be with you Potter? You don't know Draco. He doesn't want you." Blaise scowled.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Blaise's intimation, dying to correct his supposition by informing him of just how much Draco wanted him. He remembered Draco's passionate demands the night before.

"_I want you. I don't care anymore. I want you."_

"I know him well enough." Harry retorted with a satisfied smile.

"Like hell you do." Blaise scoffed. "Four months it's been, and suddenly you know Draco. Regardless of the fact that you've been an utter git to him for the past four years. I've known him his entire life._ I_ know Draco. And if he weren't magically forced to be with you, you can bet he'd sooner see you dead and rotting than sharing his bed."

Harry fended away the insecurity Blaise's words brought with facetious teenage flippancy.

"Technically, he'll be sharing my bed."

"You fucking prick!" Blaise slammed Harry into the corridor wall forcefully. "He doesn't belong to you."

"He doesn't belong to you either." Harry protested, pushing the Persian's hands away from him. "Why should he be with you? Do you love him, or do you just want him like everybody else?"

"I've_ loved_ him longer than you have. I've been by his side longer than you have. I've done fucking everything for him after all this time." Blaise hissed. "I deserve him."

Harry's lip curled and he scowled at the offensive Slytherin boy.

"He deserves better than you." Harry snapped back angrily.

"Oh, and is that you?" Blaise questioned in a patronising tone. "Better than a Slytherin are you? Draco's a Slytherin. Better because you're some big celebrity, or saviour of the wizarding world? Is that it?"

"I care about him, and he deserves someone who loves him like I do." Harry protested.

"Fuck Potter!" Blaise laughed and threw his hands in the air. "You _love_ him? Do you think you're the only one? Because I'm losing fucking count of how many people are in love with Draco right now. How many fucking rivals are clawing after him. Do you want a list? It's pretty fucking long."

Harry blanched. He hadn't realised he had to compete for Draco's affection, but obviously the blonde was coveted. Harry took it for granted because he was the one Draco kissed back. Harry gained confidence from that thought. Draco kissed _him_ back.

"Draco chooses." Harry declared. "Draco chooses who he wants. And he chose to be with me."

"You don't get it, do you Potter?" Blaise gave another hysterical laugh. "He thinks he doesn't have a choice."

"What are you talking about? He always has a choice." Harry frowned.

"That's what I've been telling him too." Blaise cried, his voice exasperated. "He still can choose who he wants to be with, but he freaks out and thinks that he'd infect other people, that his Veela magic would drive them crazy. This bond has ... affected his mind or something, and for some reason he thinks the only person who'd stay sane is you."

"I'm still pretty sane." Harry responded, confused by the odd sentiments conveyed. He wasn't exactly keeping up with the conversation, his mind lingering on thoughts of Draco. He had to believe that Draco chose him. He wanted Draco to love him.

"Not if he sleeps with you. It's sex that freaks Draco out. He even turned down Pansy because he didn't want her to go crazy." Blaise reminisced.

"Even so." Harry replied absently.

Blaise blinked at the daydreaming Gryffindor, a puzzled look on his face. Did he really just say what Blaise thought he said? Even more so, did he mean it?

"Wha-?" Blaise stammered, looking at the calm Gryffindor incredulously. "What are you -?"

"I'm still sane." Harry clarified, his green gaze steady and powerful. "And he chose me."

"You didn't." Blaise's expression darkened.

"You can ask him if you want. Draco chose me." Harry repeated, intending to inform his main competitor to abandon his cause.

"I don't believe you. He would never do that." Blaise shook his head vehemently.

In response Harry only smirked, keen on driving Blaise away from Draco. Blaise, in his disbelief, snapped.

In a split second movement Blaise twisted his wand in the air, pointing it at Harry, shouting "Legimens!" catching a minor glimpse into the Gryffindor's mind before Harry shut him out in defence immediately afterwards.

"What the fuck!" Harry yelled angrily, brandishing his own wand in reaction. Having one's mind invaded is unpleasant at the best of times, regardless of the definitive proof it offered to the Persian.

Zabini made no move to level his own wand at Harry, merely staring blankly into immeasurable distance, the colour slowly draining from his face.

Harry had been lost in thoughts of his time together with Draco, trying to assess if at any point he acted as if displeased with his range of choices, the Slytherin's opinions from earlier bothering him.

Inevitably, his mind fell down the path of nostalgic pleasure, remembering how avidly Draco had responded to his touch, and how good it felt to have the blonde beneath him.

A montage of flesh moving over flesh, moaning and sighing and the pervading look of trust that never ceased to light Harry's fire. The pulsating light and the soft feathers of the wings (when Harry was allowed to touch them) sent shivers down his spine.

Blaise stood still for a moment longer, a dangerously blank expression on his face, before pivoting on his heel and racing back to the hall.

Back to Draco.

Harry panicked for a moment, before hurtling after the other boy.

The small contingent of Gryffindors accompanying the two Slytherins, Theo and Draco paused out in the corridor to the side of the hall on Draco's behest, insisting that they wait for Harry and Blaise to come back. Several moments of idle chit-chat passed, before the first signs of conflict met their ears.

"Did I miss anything good in potions?" Draco asked Theo.

"Not really." Theo pondered. "Just Sir and his sexy voice."

"Eurgh." Ron shuddered and Hermione giggled.

"You poor depraved child." Draco shook his head.

Theo held Draco's reproachful gaze for a while, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, fully intent on starting a staring competition when the ruckus down the hall became evident.

"Don't you fucking dare Zabini!" Harry's voice growled out from around the corner.

"Piss off! Reducto!" Blaise sounded back.

"Damn!" Harry swore as Zabini escaped his grasp and reached the group waiting in the hall corridor.

Draco and Theo blinked in surprise, unaccustomed to seeing Blaise run, first and foremost, as the Persian boy was generally calm, cool, collected, and disdainful of running.

Their mutual shock prevented them from doing much as Blaise hurtled into the midst of their group, grabbing Draco fiercely by the shoulders and shaking him.

"You said no! Tell me you said no!" Blaise shouted desperately in Draco's face, shaking the now frightened blonde.

"Blaise, what are you doing? Take your hands off me!" Draco gasped in response to the tightening hands that seemed close to crushing the bones in his arms. He would definitely have a bruise.

"He forced you. You wouldn't do it!" Blaise yelled in a frantic voice that was beseeching and threatening at the same time.

The other Gryffindors had time to react now, and both Ron, Hermione and Dean had their wands pulled out pointed at the irate Slytherin, just as Harry raced in from around the corner.

"Get your hands off him!" Harry shouted.

"Blaise, let go. You're hurting me." Draco pleaded, confused and wary of his friend's dangerous mood swing.

"Did he force you? I'll fucking kill him." Blaise growled ominously.

"What are you talking about?" Draco struggled, the pain in his arms intensifying.

"Let go of him Zabini." Ron ordered, levelling his wand at the Slytherin at the same time Harry did so.

"Blaise man." Theo shook his head incredulously. "Get a hold of yourself. You're acting mad. What will this prove?"

Blaise shook Draco roughly once more, pulling the Veela's pained face close to his. The taller boy scrutinised Draco's innocent, confused countenance as he shook him again.

"That's not how it's supposed to be. It isn't supposed to be like that. I'd rather he fucking raped you than you going willingly!"

Draco cried in pain as Blaise tightened his hold around Draco's arms. Blaise was acting crazy, hurting him and saying things that Draco didn't understand, and he didn't know why. He didn't know what he'd done.

Harry reacted instinctively to Draco's cry of pain and muscled in between Draco and Blaise, pulling Blaise away from his boyfriend.

Blaise responded violently, punches flying wildly at Harry and the Gryffindor boys who attempted to intervene, roaring like an animal as he did so. The brawl intensified, elbows and punches doing damage to all participants, the worried Veela on the edge of the fray, attempting to cease the violence.

Hermione shouted in alarm as she saw the tanned fist go flying out, before it collided with Draco, knocking him to the floor.

The fighting dimmed down as everyone realised what had happened. Theo and Hermione knelt beside Draco, who was holding his jaw and staring in shock at Blaise, the hurt evident in his eyes.

Blaise seemed to blink out of his enraged stupor, realising suddenly that the person on the floor was Draco, his Draco, and he had hurt him, something he would never do.

"Oh God Draco." Blaise breathed, terrified of what he had done. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to – Oh God! What have I done?"

"You hit me." Draco replied simplistically. His stare became accusing and cold.

"I didn't mean to. I swear I didn't mean to. I was trying to hit Potter."

"Why?" Draco frowned, keeping his sentences monosyllabic.

"I was angry." Blaise said nervously, shifting on his feet. "Potter ... he-"

The Gryffindors lowered their wands slowly, regarding the interaction between the Slytherins.

In that one moment in which the tables turned, all the power immediately shifted to Draco. Everything was adding in Draco's favour; from his superior and accusing tone, to his body language, still positioned on the floor from where he fell, his shoulders curved sensuously, his legs slightly apart from the fall, his lower lip emphasised in a disappointed pout.

If not for Draco's seemingly oblivious take on relationships, one might think that his posture was engineered to better manipulate Blaise's feelings.

"Go on. Finish your excuse." Draco responded sarcastically, his brow furrowing.

"Potter would hurt –" Blaise stuttered, looking at the floor.

"I would never hit Draco." Harry hastily maintained, stepping slightly in between Blaise and Draco.

"Fuck off Potter." Blaise snarled, his eyes snapping up at the Gryffindor.

He looked desperately at the sympathetic faces staring at him with knowledge and damning pity. So it was true. His frown formed somewhat of a bitter grin as he admitted defeat. "You've been hitting that all night long."

Draco's eyes widened as he recognized the significance of Blaise's entendre.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Draco said hurriedly, quick to disown this claim, as there were people watching.

The Persian boy narrowed his eyes at Draco, scowling at his lie.

"That must have been uneventful for you then." Blaise's words were dull and designed to hurt, his bitter feelings soaking his voice. "Unless it's true what they say about blondes."

"Look Zabini, just piss off." Harry stepped in front of Draco. "You think this will help you at all?"

"Fuck you Potter. You think you're such a white knight. You aren't as golden as you think you are." Blaise snarled in reply.

"Blaise." Draco uttered reproachfully.

"You're the dick who punched him!" Harry retorted.

Blaise's taunting turned childish and mad, pleased that he was getting a reaction from his rival. He giggled and adopted a mocking tone.

"Oh, I'm Harry Potter. I wouldn't hurt a fly, but I'd lock my Veela up and fuck him all fucking day long."

Draco, uncomfortable with the array of scandalised and interested looks he was receiving from the gathered Gryffindors. Theo was decidedly calm and regarded everything. Draco got up from the floor, deliberately planting his gaze to the ground to avoid the scornful glances.

"Don't you talk about him like that." Harry growled.

"Audience, note the absence of a denial." Blaise announced theatrically.

"Audience, note that Blaise is _crazy_!" Draco snapped back, dusting his robes.

"Defending him Draco?" Blaise asked. "The typical devoted Veela already I see."

"What the hell is your problem?" Draco sneered at his friend. "It's none of your business who or what I do in my free time."

"One fuck, and you're already morphing into Potter's perfect little pet." Blaise accused.

Draco paused for a moment, taken aback. Harry scowled at Blaise, and the Gryffindors rolled their eyes, sharing the opinion that it was quite the opposite, Harry's unswerving adoration to Draco a testament of that. If anything, Harry was Draco's pet.

Judging by Harry's besotted reaction to Draco's response he had no objections to the arrangement.

"Oh, it was more than one fuck Blaise." Draco grinned lecherously at Harry. The Gryffindor's face formed a corresponding smirk as he stepped closer to Draco, looping his arms around the smaller boy's waist.

The Persian's face paled. This was the confirmation he dreaded. He could deal with it if Harry was the one who propositioned Draco, if Draco obediently went along with it as part and parcel of his new Veelic condition, but with Draco as the instigator Blaise had no chance. Draco was always saying 'Malfoy's know what they want and they take it', if Draco wanted Potter, there was little chance of him letting go.

"So you did then. You chose it?" Blaise clarified, his eyes morose.

"First of all." Draco stepped closer to Blaise, his chin jutting out stubbornly, as if defending his actions. "I am entitled to a partner, just like everyone else is. I can get what I want and take it. I can make my own choices, and neither the curse, nor anybody else will stop me. Understand?"

"I wasn't saying –" Blaise started.

"I choose. Me. And just because I'm a Veela, doesn't mean that every choice I make was made under duress or enchantment." Draco prodded Blaise's chest with a slender finger, making himself clear in his own way. "So I was not 'raped', I was not coerced, not ordered. I made a choice. So you don't have to protect me. I can do it on my own."

"But why would you choose Potter?" Blaise despaired. "You have even less choice with –"

"I started it Blaise!" Draco rolled his eyes at his friend's continued insistence. "I made the choice. I kicked Potter's virgin arse into the bedroom and had my wicked way with him."

Harry gave a small snort of laughter, as did several of the Gryffindors, although Ron's face was mostly disgusted.

"Sure you did." Blaise adopted cold indifference now, shucking his hands in his pockets and leaning back as if to walk away. "It seems like that now Draco, but it will change."

"You don't know that." Draco scowled.

"I've done all the research here. I know more than you do as of present." Blaise reminded Draco, his voice light. "The temptation only grows."

Draco backed away from Blaise angrily, seeking refuge once again in Harry's arms. "You don't know anything."

"Fine." Blaise shrugged, taking off down the corridor towards the Slytherin dorms. "Whatever Draco. You want to handle this, you're on your own. Have your fun playing Potter's whore. Just don't come crying to me when you're chained to the bed."

"Oh, fuck off." Draco sneered at Blaise's hasty retreat.

Harry wrapped his arms tighter around Draco, musing that although Zabini had backed off sufficiently, he had also sewn the seeds of doubt, making it harder in the long run for Harry.

Draco's posture shifted inwards, the protective stance indicating that Draco was once again uncertain in his own thoughts. He was withdrawing slightly, his angry sneer morphing into bitter contemplation.

Harry massaged Draco's shoulders in an effort to physically relax the blonde's tense posture, a technique that had limited success.

Harry then realised with a sigh that however fractured his actions were, Blaise Zabini succeeded in manipulating Draco to be afraid. Despite the Persian's damning conduct before, he still had his hooks sunk into Draco, as he did with the potion, and the bonding, and the exchanges, and every other bump that occurred in their relationship.

Harry turned with the blonde into the direction of the awaiting spectators and students, allowing himself to be towed along with his bond mate up to Gryffindor tower to be smothered with sympathetic accolades.

Although the confrontation was treated as a win for the Gryffindors, Blaise's retreat synonymous with defeat, Harry could see the tactical value in this move.

Clutching tighter to an introspective Draco, he shuddered. Thinking like a Slytherin was not a comfort to him. Not like thinking of a Slytherin was.


	35. Chapter 34

"Ow – tch tch tch!" Harry winced and put down his school trunk to gingerly rub his upper arm.

"What? What is it?" Ron blinked, baffled.

"Ah. Nothing." Harry shook his head absently. "Just a bruise is all."

"You don't bruise Harry." Hermione placed her bags on the tiled platform as well, bossily rolling up Harry's sleeve to grant him immediate medical attention. "Not unless it's serious anyway. Here let me –"

"No Hermione. It's fine. You don't have to –"

"I want to have a look. Roll up your sleeve."

"Hermione!"

"Stop struggling!"

"Leave it alone."

"Harry!" Hermione shot scandalized looks to the purplish bruise surrounding a strong set of scratches on Harry's upper arm. "Who did this to you?"

Harry grumbled incoherently and shoved his sleeve down, picking up his school trunk again.

"Harry." Hermione crossed her arms impatiently. "Well?"

"'Mione." Ron cautioned. "It's really not –"

"Who did it? Was it Ernie? Was it Zabini?" Hermione interrogated.

"Zabini?" Harry spluttered. "Fuck. No Hermione. Why does everyone think Zabini's out to get me?"

Ron blinked at this. "Well, he is though, isn't he?"

"He's more out to get Draco these days." Harry grumbled protectively.

"You still haven't told me who gave you the bruise Harry." Hermione crossed her arms, frowning.

Harry murmured more dissuading words, but this time he was blushing. Ron noticed the blush and made the leap faster than Hermione for once.

"Oh no. I know what that look means. It was Malfoy, wasn't it?"

"Draco did this to you?" Hermione's voice rose in pitch as she did an odd sort of double take.

"It's really none of your business guys." Harry stressed, trying to preserve his dignity while he had it. "It's part of my private life, and therefore private."

There weren't a lot of people staying at Hogwarts for Christmas, and although the spot the Golden Trio chose to wait in was reasonably secluded, about half the school was on the platform within audible distance.

"I don't want to hear about any kinky Veela sex games. But mate, you dog!" Ron clapped Harry on the shoulder in a congratulatory manner and immediately recoiled as he saw Harry wince again.

"There's no kinky Veela sex games going on. Draco's just been a little ... agitated lately. That's all." Harry protested in a hushed voice, so as not to attract the attention of the crowd.

"Agitated?" Hermione frowned. "And that's your excuse for that scratch? Harry, you sound like an abused partner."

"What? No!" Harry scoffed at Hermione's immediate extreme. Taking in her unimpressed look, he extrapolated. "Hermione, you don't know him. He doesn't mean it."

"He doesn't mean it?" Hermione pursed her lips. "How much of _this_ did he mean then?" Hermione poked Harry's bruised arm ruthlessly.

"Ow!" Harry scowled and cradled his arm.

"See!" Hermione tried to press her advantage.

"No Hermione. I'm going to cut you off there with necessary details before you hunt Draco down unnecessarily." Harry advised. "He didn't mean to give me the scratch, he was just really upset about something and lost control a bit."

"Well, it looks sore now." Hermione prodded the bruise thoughtfully again. "Lost control? Exactly how much has he been holding back?"

"He doesn't know his own strength really. It must be the magic making him stronger, because Draco's like a midget." Harry explained colloquially, trying to lighten the mood.

"What was that damning adjective?" A familiar drawl sounded from nearby.

"Oh." Harry blinked at his blonde Veela boyfriend. "Love."

Ron rolled his eyes at Draco's sudden incision into the conversation and muttered audibly. "Oh look who it is, the winged wonder."

"I heard midget and judging from the blush on Weasley's face, sex. I do hope you're not talking about me." Draco sidled up to Harry silkily, stepping on Ron's toes as he deliberately cut him off.

"Nope. He's just talking about indulging in his circus fetish." Ron snorted in reply, teasing the Malfoy heir still one of his favourite past times.

"So that's why he hangs around you Weasley. I did wonder." Draco retorted casually.

"Explains why he hangs out with you." Ron grumbled.

Draco's face hardened, offended and he brushed Ron off, choosing to ignore him completely.

"Sit with me on the train." Draco said to Harry bluntly. "I don't want to sit with your friends, and you don't want to sit with mine. If you sit with me we don't have to deal with either."

"Well, I wanted to sit with you anyway. You don't think I'd leave you alone, do you? But I'll sit wherever you want, love. You don't have to leave your friends because of me." Harry crooned back to Draco, smoothing his blonde hair off his face.

"This has nothing to do with my friends." Draco said snippily, then pouted. "I've only got 4 hours of freedom left and I thought I'd spend that time with you."

Harry stepped closer to Draco and nuzzled into his personal space, smiling dotingly at the blonde. "Well, I'm sure that can be arranged."

"Well then make the arrangements." Draco demanded coyly and leaned into Harry, opening his mouth for Harry's seeking lips.

This left the two boys snogging for some time while Ron and Hermione, completely ignored, had no choice but to stand and watch with alternating repulsed and enthralled expressions.

"Take the sideshow somewhere else."Ron grumbled crankily, and was roughly elbowed by Hermione. His words were picked up on by an approaching convoy of Slytherins.

"Oh, good call Weasley!" Zabini's voice hollered out from the crowd as he weaved drunkenly to the train, Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis hanging off his arm.

In reaction to his ex-best friend's voice, Draco broke off the kiss and blinked openly at the other boy before schooling his expression to one of distaste.

"Sideshow it is. We've got the freakishly scarred and the freakishly bonded." Blaise leered at the couple, edging forward with his entourage of Slytherin girls smiling deviously.

Draco blushed profusely and stepped closer to Harry, relying on his protection against the continual taunting Blaise seemed inclined to proffer.

"What's the matter Draco?" Blaise sneered, his hackles raising at Draco's proximity to Harry and the protective way Harry held the Veela close to him. "Truth hurts?"

"Piss off Zabini." Harry scowled, flexing his arms in a subtle threat to the other boy and enthralling Draco slightly. "He doesn't want to talk to you."

"Is that right?" Blaise's eyes narrowed and he tilted his head at Draco imploringly. "Well, rather than just take your word for it, I think I'll ask Draco if he wants to talk to me, in case his overzealous boyfriend has been ordering him. Forgive me if I don't trust you implicitly Potter."

"Draco's already said he doesn't want to talk to you. It would be in your best interests to listen." Harry said, barely concealing his threat.

"Actually, I think Potter could be the one person to legitimately be able to shut Draco up." Daphne started grinning, showing pointy canines. "If I were you I'd be thrilled not to have to put up with such sterling conversation."

"Daphne." Draco forced a polite smile in her direction, edged with a hint of malice. "How lovely to see you looking so healthy and vital. Have you gained weight?"

"I haven't gained weight." Daphne shrieked irately. Blaise, although he seemed reliant on the girl's good impression, couldn't hide his amusement at how easily Draco could get under her skin and for a moment grinned at Draco appraisingly.

"Pregnant then?" Draco piqued.

"Rrrgh!" Daphne scowled. "No, I'm not pregnant. Edward broke up with me."

"He's better off." Draco commented casually.

"Draco." Blaise cut in before Daphne could start ranting nonsensically, his eyes fixed to the smaller boy's, trying to make solid eye contact. "Are you talking to me?"

Draco's deliberately baiting smile faltered and he frowned, turning his head away from Blaise.

"Are you not talking to me because of Daphne?" Blaise prodded.

Harry growled at Zabini's presumptuous questioning. It was his own fault for upsetting Draco in the first place. Harry would be damned if Zabini could keep insulting Draco and then crawling back into his good graces.

Again Draco didn't answer him. Ron and Hermione were observing the interaction thoughtfully.

"Are you not talking to me because of Potter?" Blaise asked again. Draco flustered slightly, indignant, but still said nothing.

"Are you not talking to me because Potter orders you to? Are you submitting to Potter? Are you letting him tell you what you can and can't do? Who you can and can't talk to?" Blaise asked questions to deliberately work Draco up into a mood, as any implications that Draco was being subjugated by the bond were taken badly.

"He – He doesn't order – you – I'm in charge here, ok? Me!" Draco spluttered back at the snickering Persian boy.

"You're quite sure he doesn't dominate you?" Blaise pressed. "Even when he says he has to?"

"No. Now shut up. I'm not talking to you, so go swap sex stories with your new best friends. I'm sure it's much more fascinating than wasting my time." Draco scowled dismissively.

Blaise stood tall and looked down on Draco, using his height to greater effect. Draco countered this by allowing Harry's protectively slung arm to take a position of prominence across his chest, indicating he had someone to back him up should Blaise get handsy again.

"Fine." Blaise said, then grinned menacingly. "I've got a sex story I can swap. Did you know Tracy, that if you nibble on Draco's collarbone during sex he moans like a banshee in heat?" Blaise's tone was conversational and he levelled vindictive looks at Draco's scandalised face.

Harry rumbled with jealousy at the thought that anyone else knew Draco's sensitive spots, that anyone else had shared that intimate pleasure with him and tightened his arms around the blonde possessively.

Draco just gaped at Blaise, mortified, his mind searching for how Blaise could know that.

"And if you lick the patch of skin behind his ear he mewls like a little kneazle." Blaise added.

Draco's face paled immeasurably and his shoulder's started shaking. Worried, Harry leant down and started rubbing Draco's arms comfortingly. Zabini just laughed and sneered at Draco dismissively. Draco's motions became concave again and before Harry could calm him further, Draco wrenched away from him, the anger evident on his face.

"Fucking bitch." Draco growled.

"Love?" Harry asked him cautiously.

Draco snapped around and pressed his travel bag in Harry's arms, fuming. "You can carry my bag. I'm going to find Pansy."

Harry fumbled with the bag. "Draco, I actually can't carry anymore."

Angrily, Draco snatched his bag back and threw it down at Harry's feet, the bag crashing onto Harry's toe.

"That's not my problem!" With a parting scowl, mostly directed at Ron, Zabini's new groupies and fleetingly at Harry, Draco pivoted on his heel and stormed off through the crowd to find Pansy.

"Well, I can see what you mean about the agitation." Hermione reacted first, breaking away from staring at the Veela's retreat with a bemused expression on her face, as if she had endured a particularly amusing hissy fit from a four year old.

"You can also see that it's not his fault." Harry added on with a particularly vicious scowl at Zabini, who was smirking at Draco's retreat.

"I'm guessing it's partly the hormones as well?" Hermione surmised.

"Blimey mate." Ron croaked. "Are you sure it's worth it? I mean, putting up with the ferret with added hormones and stress? It'd probably do me in."

"Oh, it's worth it." Harry replied, staring after Draco, his expression similar to Zabini's as both boys followed the blonde head through the crowd.

"So it is the kinky Veela sex then?" Ron snickered.

The boarding whistle blew and the herding influence of teachers and attendants ushered people onto the train, the cracking noises of elf magic zapping the luggage into the baggage carriage at the end of the train. The trio turned to board the Hogwarts Express.

"Not really." Harry mused. "I mean, we had a relationship before that wasn't all sex."

"Are you saying it's all sex now?" Hermione questioned (in a purely scholarly interest of course)

"No." Harry checked for an empty compartment, finding one and filling it. He looked around after claiming the window seat to see both Ron and Hermione exchanging dubious glances.

"It's not!" Harry protested. Hermione did a sceptical eyebrow waggle once more, shocking Harry with a dextrous eyebrow behaviour that he had only seen in Slytherin.

"It's not." Harry insisted once more, and seeking proof, he rolled up his sleeve again. "This wasn't even made during sex."

"It wasn't?" Hermione puzzled.

"No, we were just standing in the corridor." Harry said innocently. Ron snorted and tried to cover up a case of the giggles, before Harry thwacked him over the head. "Not like that. We were standing in the corridor and he was holding onto my arm when Zabini started riling him up."

"He did that just from temper?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Well, usually it happens in class and he's got a quill to snap or something." Harry explained. "It was coincidence that my arm was there. He'd never hurt me on purpose."

"Four months ago I would've never heard you say that." Ron shook his head in a melancholy fashion.

"Yeah, well a lot can change in four months." Harry grumbled.

"Yeah, like discovering your friend is having ludicrous amounts of kinky Veela sex with Draco Malfoy." Ron rolled his eyes.

Harry blushed and turned to look out the window, his words barely audible. "Not very kinky."

"What?" Hermione leaned forward, trying to grab Harry and survey his face, a massive fan-girl grin on her face. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Harry said shiftily, trying to look out the window. "I said nothing."

"I think you said the sex was not very kinky. Did you hear that Ronald?" Hermione asked in a teasing tone.

"I did hear something along those lines Hermione." Ron answered back in a similar fashion, humouring Hermione.

"Now whatever could he mean by that?" Hermione mused playfully.

"It's not –"Harry spluttered indignantly. "It's none of your business, ok?"

"But Harry, you sounded disappointed." Hermione pouted cheekily. "We won't tell anyone."

"Yeah, what is it?" Ron questioned. "Has the winged wonder not been putting out or something?"

Harry shiftily glanced at the door, whipped his wand out and cast locking, silencing and Muffilatio charms on their compartment.

"Alright. You can't let him know that I'm talking to you about this." Harry said covertly, looking for all the world like a dogged spy. "He's really paranoid that I'm going to blurt out to all of Gryffindor what we do together."

"He does overreact to gossip." Hermione conceded, remembering one of the early exchanges when he panicked that all the Gryffindors were laughing at him together, after his initial 'lapse'.

"We won't tell anyone." Ron nodded, being there for his friend, but mentally filing away the information for blackmailing purposes.

"Ok, well you know since his fight with Zabini he's been really tense all the time?" Harry started.

"Yes." Hermione nodded, following Harry.

"Well, he was really upset when we went back to Gryffindor tower and he made me promise not to use the bond like Zabini said, right?"

The two Gryffindors nodded, playing the perfect audience.

"Well after that, everything was fine, but when he found out that Zabini went and told his whole house that we had sex he got really defensive, and he kept stressing that he was in charge, and I've got no problems with him _saying_ that. But now he doesn't want to try anything new."

Hermione's face was perfectly impassive, but Ron couldn't help but face-palm at this moment. Harry blinked at his friend.

"What?"

"Harry, you've only been shagging for – what – eight days! For someone who's had no previous experience Malfoy's not going to want to jump right into experimenting with kinks." Ron explained rather insightfully.

"He said he's not a virgin." Harry frowned.

"Well anyone would say that, wouldn't they, especially as a Slytherin. I mean, sex is like status over there. Even some of the second years are at it."

"No way. Really?" Harry puzzled.

"Why would you want to in the first place Harry?" Hermione asked. "Veela sex is meant to be great already. Why do you want to experiment?"

"Well." Harry rummaged through his satchel and pulled out a rather worn article. "It's partly due to this."

Emblazoned in swirly writing, the heading _Top Ten Things to do with your Veela Partner _was surrounded by cartoon wings and love hearts. It looked like the kind of thing the VAC would keep, and the last thing Harry would be caught dead with in his possession.

Again, Ron face-palmed.

"Harry. Are you completely mental?" Ron's despairing question was muffled by his palm.

"What?" Harry blinked, bewildered.

"One; that article's complete trash, and two; it completely degrades Veela in every possible way. Oh, and here's a three; Draco's had that article thrown in his face by that Greengrass girl since it first came out and he hates it. I usually expect you to show slightly more common sense than most boys Harry. Even this –" Hermione lectured disparagingly.

"No, Hermione, I know all that." Harry waved his hand dismissively. He rearranged the article to display a specific section titled 'Wing play'. "It was this bit here."

"Wing play?" Hermione frowned.

"The rest of the suggestions are utterly crap, but this bit actually sounds like it would be amazing for Draco. You know how sensitive his wings are."

"Well, yes, but I'd imagine his wings would already come into play with that much skin contact and magic." Hermione mused.

Harry shifted in his seat. "He doesn't actually have his wings out all that often." Harry's green eyes were serious and speculative. "I think he's self-conscious about them."

"I guess he would be." Ron nodded. "I mean, being gutted by a spell and suddenly having wings where you shouldn't would give me a shock too."

"Anatomically, his wings are the most sensitive part of his body. I remember how he screamed when Ron and Ginny touched them, your magic would make it ... pleasurable." Hermione admitted, blush colouring her cheeks as she contended the idea.

"I know." Harry grinned, eager for the idea. "And I'm sure he knows it too. But as it is he barely lets me touch them. And then he goes and gets angry for no apparent reason and throws things at me and yells at me in public." Deteriorating into complaints around his friends was the reason one had friends at times.

"Well, he has been under a lot of stress right now, but I agree that his bruising you is not on." Hermione declared.

"Yeah." Ron nodded, agreeing automatically with Hermione.

"He's stressed all the time now though." Harry's eyes became glassy as he felt a distant tugging on his magic. "I can feel the tension in the bond. He's probably really upset."

"Well maybe a holiday is just what he needs then." Ron said amiably, clapping Harry on the back and reaching into his bag. "Exploding Snap anyone?"

* * *

Draco stood with his hands on his hips, scowling down at the short haired girl who was pretending to ignore him, staring out the window.

"Pansy, what the hell?"

"Mmmm?" Pansy looked at a passing tree with a feigned interest.

"Pansy." Draco pushed further into the cabin, closing the door behind him. He stood in front of her, using his height to his advantage.

Reluctantly she raised her head to acknowledge Draco, an apathetic expression on her pretty face.

"You told him?" Draco raised his voice, disappointment and disbelief in his words.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Pansy said smoothly.

"Oh really?" Draco crossed his arms. "So, the fact that Blaise now has new ammunition to ridicule me with is complete news to you?"

"It's not my problem if you find yourself offended by things that he says."

"It's the 'things that he says' that cause problems _for _me." Draco tapped his fingers in an agitated pattern across his arm. "Things that I told you in confidence."

Pansy gave Draco a level look before turning to look out the window again. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Draco's jaw twitched in agitation. Pansy was deliberately being difficult. Draco had been telling Pansy what his new 'leap' into the forays of intimacy with Harry was like over the past few days, spilling all his secrets to the girl's calculated prodding as he usually did. He presumed Pansy would keep those secrets and automatically take his side against Blaise's taunting, but evidently she thought differently.

"So this is how you'll be then? You're on his side?" Draco asked her bitterly.

"Draco." Pansy started, her voice patronising. "At the moment I'm on nobody's side. Can't I just stay friends with you both?"

"Friends don't leak embarrassing secrets to people who'll make fun of them." Draco threw his hands in the air angrily. "How could you do this? How could you do this to me? Haven't I gone through enough Pans?"

"God Draco! This isn't about you! Not everything is about you!" Pansy responded with equal vigour.

"Well if it isn't, why am I the one getting teased and ridiculed?"

"I didn't know he would tease you with it –"

"That's total bullshit Pansy, and you know it. He's been saying it in front of everyone. In front of Daphne even." Draco gestured angrily to the carriage door. "Did you know he's got both Daphne and Tracy hanging all over him these days. He hates Daphne and Tracy, and suddenly they're his new best friends."

"Are you jealous?" Pansy asked slyly, looking up with some interest.

"What the fuck? Jealous? No." Draco looked offended. "Offended maybe that he has such a problem with me that he has to cover himself in skanks just so someone will laugh at his jokes. Which are all at my expense, by the way."

"Well, who's problem is it – who's fault is it that you are the subject of these jokes?" Pansy questioned, prompting Draco towards the right answer.

Draco thought for about a millisecond, before reaching his outraged conclusion.

"Blaise!"

"No." Pansy gritted her teeth. "Potter!"

"Harry's not the one who's been teasing me." Draco refuted.

"But Potter's the reason you're being teased. How long did you expect to maintain your standing in Slytherin when you are under the physical compulsion to respond to a Gryffindor's bidding?" Pansy asked, her voice strategically patronising.

"I've been under that compulsion since the beginning of term. Nobody shunned me for it until it became a personal problem for Blaise." Draco replied logically.

"And it wasn't a problem for Blaise until you started sleeping with Potter." Pansy pointed out, trying to lead Draco to the obvious truth that he'd been missing.

Pansy pledged to aid Blaise in his bid for Draco's attention, partly because she'd already had her turn with Draco, and partly because she disproved of Potter monopolizing Draco's attention. Pansy figured if Draco was with a Slytherin, Blaise, then she'd get to spend more time with him and they could reform the silver triumvirate. Blaise had said that he wouldn't hoard Draco away like Potter did, and Pansy did miss her more hands on relationship with Draco. Potter always got angry and possessive when Pansy touched Draco.

"Well it's none of his fucking business what I do in my free time!" Draco reacted, completely glossing over the implication that Blaise was jealous of Potter. "Why should it offend him if I'm having sex with anyone, it's my decision. It's not like he's always been a saint. I'd think he'd be the last person my behaviour bothered, fucking holy Hufflepuff Hannah being the first."

Pansy shook her head and sighed. Draco had missed the point entirely, but she really couldn't expect him to be subtle about emotional things.

"No, it's not that he disproves of what you're doing, it's who you're doing it with that bothers him." Pansy explained.

"Well it's not like I can do it with anyone else. Other people go crazy around me. They have no restraint."

"You have other options though Draco. Don't just think that you can only be with Potter. Or is that the only reason you're with him?" Pansy prodded.

"What? No." Draco frowned.

"Or is Potter only with you because of the bond?" Pansy followed the suggested conversation that Blaise set out. Blaise had orchestrated specific topics to sabotage the Draco-Potter relationship by playing to its weaknesses, the bond.

"What?" Draco blinked, flustered. "No, just – no! Stop asking me stupid questions Pans. I'm going out with Harry because I want to, ok? And you've got to stop telling Blaise everything I tell you."

"I've kept secrets for you before Draco, but Blaise is one of my best friends." Pansy said seriously.

"Yeah, well he used to be my friend too, until he decided to become the devil incarnate because of who I'm dating." Draco bit back.

"I won't choose between the two of you." Pansy said sternly.

"But you already have!" Draco whinged. "When you go off, telling him my secrets and letting him ruin me, you've sided with him! That's not siding with the both of us."

"It will help you Draco, in the long run." Pansy insisted.

"How the hell will it help me?" Draco yelled. "Thanks to Blaise, I've been mocked, groped, pushed over, attacked, and hexed in the past week more so than I've been since the beginning of term. How is that fair? How is that supposed to help me?"

"It will help you when you break up with Potter and come back to us!" Pansy shouted in return.

Draco blinked, silent for a moment, before starting back up again. "Is this it then? That's what this is all about? You're trying to – what? Break us up? I'm sorry Pans, but that is fucking ridiculous."

"He's no good for you!" Pansy exclaimed. "He's the Boy Who Lived, mortal enemy to the Dark Lord, and he's a Gryffindor! Prolonged association with him makes you a target. You are already a target! Lucius' son or no, do you really think you'll be allowed to see Potter without any consequences?"

"So you're making those consequences for me? You and Blaise? Thanks Pansy. Thanks so much." Draco said bitterly.

Pansy looked Draco straight in the eye, her expression pleading and serious. "Break it off with Potter Draco. Leave him."

Draco drew himself up to his most imposing height (which wasn't all that tall, but he gets points for trying) and sneered down his nose at Pansy.

"I don't take orders from you." Draco declared, then stormed out of the carriage in a snit.

Pansy watched the carriage door slam shut behind Draco, and the shadow of Draco's cloak and bright white hair whisking off down the corridor. Sighing, she put her head in her hands.

"Fuck Blaise." She whispered. "I hope you know what you're doing."


	36. Chapter 35

Draco meandered through the corridors on the train, trying to find Harry's compartment. In order to find Harry's compartment, Draco had to contend with the myriad of horny teenagers hoping for a Christmas kiss with Hogwarts' Veela, and that was becoming an increasingly stressful obstacle to mitigate.

"No, no thank you." Draco hastily backed out of a carriage of amorous fourth years who were inviting him to stay.

"Awww, no, stay! Come on, it'll be fun." They cooed at him, tossing their hair and giggling coquettishly.

Draco backed away quickly, slamming the door of the carriage in the faces of the cloying fourth years. Taking a steadying breath, he schooled his features into a blank mask and set off along the train to try and find where his Gryffindor was.

After passing a large group of Hufflepuffs (fleeing for the most part) and hiking through a section of Ravenclaws Draco sighed in relief and revelled in the irony that he felt safer in the midst of the Gryffindors. Safe as a snake in the midst of a proud pride of lions. A year ago Draco would have hexed anyone who suggested such a thing, but now he could only shrug it off.

Recognising familiar faces, Draco relaxed a little. Away from Blaise and Pansy and their berating influence Draco began to feel the calm of the magic he associated with Harry.

He could feel Harry's magic was near and the tension in his shoulders rolled away from him. Taking euphoric steps towards Harry's compartment, Draco realised he just wanted to feel safe, where he knew he wouldn't be judged or scorned, and Harry would make him feel better. He wanted the security of knowing he made the right choices, of standing up for Harry and their relationship. Unconsciously the bond reached out for Harry, glowing to lure his mate to him.

Hearing Harry's laugh, Draco walked with purpose towards the far compartment, but his path was suddenly blocked by a solid body.

"So that's three liquorish wands, and – oh hey!" Seamus paused and looked down at the smaller boy. "What's up Malfoy?"

"Nothing." Draco said, distracted and irritated by the Irish boy's presence, blocking his path to Harry.

"You alright? You want to come in and sit for a while? You look a little upset." Seamus stopped and squatted down to get a closer look at Draco's face.

"It's nothing. I'm here to see Harry." Draco said dismissively, frowning at the taller boy, looking past him to the compartment from which he heard Harry's laughter.

"Oh." Seamus' voice was slightly off. "Oh yeah. He's just down there. With Ron and Nev."

Finnegan stared at Draco for a while longer, his eyes blank and unfocused.

"Uh." Draco blinked, realising the trouble he was in. "Finnegan?"

"Yeah?" Seamus asked in a similar far away voice. His eyes trained to Draco's lips, moving across the rest of Draco's pale face. The reflection of Draco's glow made the Irish boy's skin look shiny, the oils on his nose and forehead glistening in the mild white light.

Draco recoiled slightly from the face, still looking down the corridor to Harry's compartment, to impart a small sense of security and nearby sanctuary.

Finnegan leaned into Draco, taking a step forward, and Draco flinched.

"Finnegan? Move?" Draco asked. He meant to say it definitively, but he couldn't help the quaver in his voice.

He was upset before, and he was always uncomfortable around Finnegan since the attack. He really couldn't help it. There were times when his strength would just falter and the fear and panic he felt in the corridor would bubble up in him and make him feel helpless again. It was then that Draco would cleave to Harry for comfort, and Harry was just down the corridor.

But Finnegan took Draco's request the wrong way and took another looming step closer to the small blonde, the vacant unnerving look in his eyes causing a spike of panic for Draco.

"Finnegan?" Draco asked again, his voice laced with panic. "Where is your amulet?"

Drawn by the tones of panic, Dean Thomas and Terry Boot poked their heads out from their compartment curiously.

"What amulet?" Seamus murmured, his mind muffled by his susceptibility to Veelic magic. Draco took a hesitant step back, aware of the present need to get as far away from Finnegan as possible while he was like this.

"Mate?" Dean questioned casually. He barely had time to take in the distant expression on Seamus' face before the sandy haired Irish boy propelled into action, reacting to the threat of competition, leaping on Draco and pushing the blonde to the floor.

Several of the boys yelled with the sudden motion, surprised at the swiftness with which Seamus switched from lucid to lustful. Perhaps this was the reason for their lack of action.

In an instant Seamus was straddling Draco and pinning him roughly to the floor, tearing at his clothes wildly. Draco flinched and twisted, trying desperately to repel the other boy. He managed to draw his wand, but barely had time to react when it was knocked from his hand, skittering across the corridor floor.

"Ahhh, get off me! Let go! Let me go!" Draco shrieked, struggling against the larger boy ineffectively. He pushed and writhed away from the stronger boy's hands tearing at his clothes, at his skin, until Seamus grabbed his shoulders and slammed him painfully against the floor, stilling Draco for a moment's pain.

Dean and Terry gaped at Seamus, for a while not processing that the violent act that was occurring before them was actually happening.

Dean especially had been in denial for the longest time that Seamus was capable of hurting anyone, even the tempestuous Malfoy, despite Draco's protestations. Even when Seamus had lunged for Draco that time in Harry's bed, Dean hadn't believed Seamus would have done anything. He had thought it was an overreaction on Draco's behalf.

Now seeing the Slytherin Veela gasping in pain and fear at his best friend's hands, his eyes screwed shut with loathing, partly to stop the tears from slipping out again, Dean realised he couldn't deny it anymore.

Seamus dragged his tongue over Draco's neck, holding his head with one hand, the other hand pinning Draco's arm to the floor. Draco screamed in agony when Seamus bit down hard on his neck, the pain affecting him twice as much due to his Veelic nature.

At this Dean and Terry sprung into action, diving on Seamus and trying to pull him away from Draco. Yelling, Dean and Terry tried hauling Seamus' arms back only to face the Irish boy's flying fists.

The commotion could be heard from down the corridor, and the moment Harry registered the screaming, coupled with the tension he could feel in the bond he was on his feet and racing to find Draco, Ron, Hermione and Neville tearing after him.

Seeing his Veela struggling, screaming and sobbing on the floor under another boy, Harry's vision flashed red with possessive anger. The anger empowering him, Harry stampeded down the corridor and in one swift movement, wrenched Seamus off Draco and threw him into the corridor wall.

Terry and Dean had minimal success at repelling Seamus, and so were dumbstruck at Harry's display of strength that they couldn't move. Therefore they didn't prevent Harry from pummelling his fists into Seamus' face.

"I said don't fucking touch him!" Harry yelled with each punch. Seamus fought back in a sort of vague haze. He blocked a few of Harry's punches, but slowly seemed to be coming back to himself.

Ron, Terry and Dean stood awkwardly, unsure whether to break up the fight, but Hermione hurried to Draco's side, helping him off the floor. Draco shivered getting up, cupping a hand to the wound on his neck and snatching his wand up from the floor, his breath hitching with the pain and shock.

"H – Harry?" Seamus blinked, realising who was fighting him and where he was.

"He's mine." Harry growled, holding Seamus by the scruff of his collar.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, her voice reprimanding.

Harry shook Seamus once more, glaring angrily at him, before slamming him against the corridor wall again and leaving him alone. He turned swiftly to Draco and put his arm around the blonde's shoulders, his hand resting on the nape of his neck, and led him wordlessly to the end compartment, not looking at anyone else.

Ron and Hermione started to follow him, but Harry closed the compartment door behind him, signifying that he wished to be left alone with Draco. Ron and Hermione exchanged a look, before turning back to handle Seamus and the boys.

The moment Harry and Draco were alone, Draco jumped onto Harry, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck.

"Oh God! I've been looking everywhere for you." Draco gushed, trying not to sob as he felt vulnerable enough already. He was shivering, and pressing his face to Harry's neck, soaking in the magic for comfort.

Harry clutched Draco tighter to him and brushed his hands through his blonde silky hair, pressing a firm kiss to his forehead. He paused for a minute, then whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not you." Draco replied, nuzzling into Harry's neck. "Everyone else. Pansy, Blaise, that Finnegan idiot."

"Are you hurt?" Harry smoothed his hands down Draco's back.

"I'll have some bruises. Nothing I can't handle." Draco answered. "And ... my neck."

"Let me see." Harry murmured, tacking on the order nullifying "Please." As an afterthought.

Draco nodded and displayed his neck, tilting it to expose the injury to Harry and closing his eyes to pretend the wound wasn't there.

He could hear the sharp intake of breath as Harry saw the bite marks, and when Harry started muttering colourful expletives Draco sighed and sank into the window seat.

The rattle of the compartment door was followed by Harry bellowing.

"Hermione!"

Draco sighed again, realising that he needed this deep breathing to calm down. He had the unfortunate habit of forgetting to breathe when people attacked him, and it was sad that he was beginning to notice the pattern. These attacks were happening far too often, and the fact that he almost thought it a normal occurrence was possibly more worrying.

When Granger bustled into the carriage Draco continued to close his eyes.

"He needs healing?" She asked, her voice business, tinged with concern.

"On his neck." Harry's voice was tight, still reigning in the anger he felt. Strangely enough, Harry's anger didn't bother Draco. Certainly Draco could feel Harry's tension, but as it wasn't directed at him Draco still felt safe and protected.

Draco could feel Granger leaning over him and so turned his neck to show her the bite.

"Oh Draco, that looks painful." Hermione worried.

"Are you going to heal it?" Draco asked, his voice dull and disinterested.

"I am, but –" Draco blinked an eye open to take in Granger's contorted features framed by her frizzy hair. "Don't you want to report this?"

"Report it?" Draco puzzled.

"Well, Seamus attacked you again. He can't be expected to get away with that." Hermione frowned.

Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, like he got away with it last time? I'm sure reporting the 'incident' will make it all better."

Hermione's forehead furrowed and Harry angrily hit the wall of the compartment.

Draco sighed and leaned back against his seat, then nudged Harry with his foot.

"Deep breaths."

Harry looked frustrated for a minute, before smiling softly at Draco's lazy attempt to calm him down.

"Right." Harry rolled his eyes, his tone sarcastic. "Because I'm the one who needs comforting."

"Oh, you're more than welcome to comfort me. Once Granger gets this thing off my neck, feel free to indulge." Draco drawled, his head tilted at an odd angle to avoid irritating the bite.

Hermione's eyebrows disappeared into her frizzy hair-do. "Really?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "You're as bad as Theo sometimes."

"Fine." Hermione withdrew her wand. "Show me your neck and I'll leave you alone."

Draco offered the plane of his neck for Granger's perusal, and she began healing the bite. Finnegan had nearly broken the skin, and it was rather painful.

Hermione's murmured spell proved effective and Harry let out a sigh of relief. Draco met his eye then smoothed his fingers over the healed skin, acknowledging the new sensitive patch with his Veela magic. Even his own fingers felt good against his skin. He looked up at Harry and saw his green eyes fixating on Draco's neck.

_Great_. Draco thought. _Another erogenous zone he can now use to reduce me to a daft puddle of Veela mush._ The thought alone made Draco's pulse flutter.

"Well, that's as much as I can do for now. If your skin were darker, you'd have a lighter patch there, but I'm not sure that's even possible on you." Hermione mused.

"I am much obliged Granger." Draco straightened up in his seat. "I can't say I was looking forward to explaining another mark to my parents."

"Another mark?" Harry queried.

"They had a field day with the bruises on my back." Draco yawned.

"That was when you were first cursed, wasn't it?" Hermione asked curiously.

"The family medi-wizards said that magical bruising had to heal naturally, and of course my father didn't take too kindly to the idea that someone could just go and mark his son." Draco explained, brushing down his robes and straightening his cuffs. "It's funny. Dacribade hexed a great pair of hideous wings on my back, and father was worried about the bruises most of all."

"Is that so?" Hermione cast a side-a-long glance at Harry, the silent look implying their main worry about the holidays. The dark mark.

Hopefully, if Lucius was opposed to others marking his son, that would spare Draco from any Death Eater activity. Harry had seen Lucius Malfoy at the graveyard last year, confirming his Death Eater status. The order also delivered extensive reports of the resurgence in Death Eater activity, keeping tabs on Lucius and the other known Death Eaters, noting the times when they were bereft of an alibi.

Although things were quiet for now the fact that Voldemort was back was still a present threat, the news stifled by the ministry. As there was little evidence to convince the ministry otherwise, the general consensus was to remain within the ministry's good graces so the Order could have sufficient manpower to strike back should Voldemort make his move publicly.

Harry had been conversing with Dumbledore to arrange protection for Draco's safety over the holidays and somehow an accord was struck up between the Lord Malfoy and Dumbledore that ensured Draco's protection. Dumbledore wouldn't explain it to Harry, but assured him the situation had been dealt with. Draco had been kept out of this particular political loop, knowing nothing past the fact that he would be safe at the Manor, as he expected to be.

Voldemort was up to something though, but since the dreams during the Triwizard Tournament, Harry had no inkling of what it could be. The mental link was blocked, and Voldemort seemed dead set on keeping his business private. There were little sparks of emotion from time to time, but nothing too extreme.

The sentiments and thoughts conveyed by Harry and Hermione's glance had been in the background for some time, resurfacing only now that Harry found Draco's security at risk because of him. It was easy to believe nothing existed outside of Hogwarts.

"When you are quite finished exchanging significant looks,_ I_ have just been tackled by an Irishman and I think that warrants _at least_ a massage." Draco drawled, a deliberate pout on his pink lips.

Harry's eyes snapped over to Draco and he felt the edges of his lips tug up into a smile.

"A massage is it, beautiful?" Harry grinned and advanced to Draco's chair, sliding up next to him.

"If you can bear to pull yourself away from Granger's stunning display of eye contact." Draco smirked, his eyes gleaming at Hermione teasingly.

"What do you think Hermione? Can you bear to let me go?" Harry glanced cheekily up at Hermione, winding his arms possessively around Draco's torso without realising it.

"So you can cater to your incredibly bossy boyfriend?" Hermione queried, her mouth picking up in a half smile. "Don't tell me 'beautiful' is the new nickname."

"Granger, you've got yourself a ginger weasel to stare at if you're bored." Draco raised a blonde eyebrow. "He's probably down along the carriage, roaring inarticulately about food or something similar. Why don't you go 'keep him company'?"

"Subtle." Hermione grinned seedily. "I like it."

"You really are as bad as Theo." Draco grumbled in an amused way.

"What's subtle?" Harry quipped, his hands already sliding under Draco's shirt.

Hermione rolled her eyes and took her leave, more than aware of what would happen in her old compartment. Grabbing her book from the seat across, she poked out her tongue at the boys before retreating out the door and shutting it behind her, an odd smile on her face.

Draco twisted around in his seat until Harry was sitting behind him, cuddling Draco with one arm and carding his fingers through the blonde's hair with the other.

"That isn't a massage." Draco pointed out helpfully.

"I know." Harry continued his odd patting and moved his legs to either side of Draco's body, so he was nestled between the V of his legs, pressing his crotch to Draco's arse. Harry's hands began kneading at Draco's scalp, moving down the back of his neck to his shoulders. Draco's eyes closed and he felt a rumbling purr reverberate through the magic.

It was extremely relaxing and helped rid the tension in the bond and Draco's body. Draco started to talk, which was not surprising as it was a continual habit for the blonde to talk when it wasn't called for.

"What where you laughing at before?" Draco asked.

"Hrmmm?" Harry's focus on the nape of Draco's neck, brushing the fine baby hair with the his thumbs using only the lightest of touches, was thrown off by Draco's comment.

"I knew which carriage you were in because you were laughing your arse off at something or other."

"Oh. Exploding Snap." Harry explained, enjoying how Draco leaned into the massage.

"You have a really weird laugh, you know?" Draco mumbled, practically purring with the tug of Harry's hands.

"I don't have a weird laugh." Harry snorted, amused that Draco would muse on this particular topic.

"You do. I could hear it a carriage and a half away. It's loud when it's not meant to be." There was a pause before Draco moved on to clarify his comment. "Not like 'you there, you're laughing too loud'. It's like someone laughing at a funeral. Whether or not it's intentional, it becomes painfully obvious." There was another pause. It wasn't deliberate, Harry just had no clue what to say. "Not that you would laugh at a funeral, I doubt that. That sounds more like something Theo would do; he's not good with serious situations. He was laughing like an idiot in front of a Boggart when his grandfather died. But that's not what I meant. I just meant that I could hear you laughing a carriage away and it was odd. I shouldn't have been able to hear it, and I did. And, er, because I did ... I thought 'how odd'. That's all."

There was another six second pause before Harry could come up with some input of his own.

"Really?" Harry's voice was saturated with humour, a grin playing about his lips.

"Shut up. Keep going." Draco grumbled, pushing his body back into Harry's to increase the blissful touches.

"You really like massages. People touching you. I remember you blackmailing Pansy and Theo into doing this before." Harry mused.

Vaguely recalling the instances where he had seen the blonde draped across his desk, his shoulders worked over by his Slytherin friends. Pansy massaged for a bit then started complaining, Theo's hands became increasingly grabbier until Draco shooed him off – and Blaise. Harry remembered with a flicker of irritation that Blaise used to give Draco backrubs when he was overwhelmed by the general Hogwarts populous, and Zabini seemed to do so willingly, without complaining or demanding favours in return.

_Had he asked something in return?_ Harry's jealous side bubbled up as he worked the tension out of Draco's shoulders a little harder than necessary. Harry wouldn't ask for anything. Harry would soothe the blonde without complaining or asking of him until Draco was satisfied, determined to outdo anything the dark skinned Slytherin had done before him.

Draco exhaled a contented sigh, his eyes closing in his sluggish state. He rolled his shoulders when Harry's hands moved them, reclined wherever Harry placed him, and just enjoyed the general feeling of having his worries gradually depleted by Harry's soothing hands.

"You're very good at this." Draco commented in a light, sated voice.

"You're enjoying it then?" Harry asked, rolling his hands over Draco's back, paying particular attention to his shoulder blades.

"Mmm hmm." Draco shifted around slightly.

By now Harry had encouraged him to lay on his belly along one of the plush leather benches in the compartment. Harry was sitting on the edge of the seat, working his hands over Draco's muscles.

"Here." Harry suggested innocently. "Do you want to take your shirt off? I can work more that way."

Draco made an odd humming noise in agreement and quickly ran his fingers down the buttons on his shirt, pulling the shirt off and laying back down contentedly.

Harry saw all the beautiful pale skin bared for him and loosened his tie a little, a goofy blush spreading over his face. Harry had seen Draco shirtless since the beginning of term, but now that they were 'intimate' the action had more meaning. Harry was still marvelling at the wondrous reality that when you have a boyfriend, you can kiss them, touch them and be with them any time you liked, and they'd let you, because they considered the same of you. Harry's bouts of jealous insecurity were easily washed away when he would suggest something like this and it was so casually accepted.

Working his hands over the smooth cool skin of Draco's back, feeling it warm slightly beneath him, Harry pressed harder, focussing on areas where the muscles bunched up into stress knots.

"Mmmh, that's good." Draco murmured, resting his face on the seat contentedly.

"Hey, do you mind if I move a bit?" Harry asked, all ulterior motives hidden. "There's a knot here that's really hard to work out."

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Draco answered, smiling dreamily as his tension was worked away. He didn't complain when Harry swung a leg over Draco's body, straddling him as he furthered the massage.

Harry smiled a salacious smile. Draco was so naive, so innocent, so trusting at times. The fact that Harry was getting off from sitting on Draco's arse, running his hands over Draco's bare torso, lavishing attentive touches on the blonde, leaning more towards the intimate side of things, seemed to evade Draco completely. The blonde merely gave a happy sigh and snuggled into the leather seat. Even when Harry started rolling his hips with the massage, Draco just sighed and smiled peacefully, resting his chin on his forearms and closing his eyes.

Of course, Harry was just as oblivious as to how sneaky Draco really was, and though the Gryffindor couldn't tell exactly how much Draco was enjoying this massage, the leather seat beneath him could, his burgeoning erection giving him away.

Harry was kneading the backs of Draco's arms, moving down from the shoulders when the compartment door slammed open.

"Hey Malfoy, I'm really sorry. I – what the fuck?" Dean hurriedly took a double take and started backing out of the compartment.

"What?" Draco's head popped up sleepily, and Harry, realising how compromising his position was, hastily scrambled off Draco, straightening his trousers, to grab Dean's arm.

"Hey, no. It's not what it looks like."

"Oh-kaaaay." Dean's eyes were darting shiftily, and a dark blush coloured his cheeks.

"What?" Draco repeated, sitting up slowly and frowning at the intruding Gryffindor.

"I really didn't mean to interrupt whatever ... that was. I didn't – I mean, I don't – I mean – Harry, should you really be doing that after Seamus attacked him like that?" Dean stuttered nervously.

"What?" Draco said again, his voice sharper with a dangerous edge.

"No, Dean. It's not what it looks like." Harry said again in a serious voice.

"I mean, I know some people prefer that kind of relationship, but really, shouldn't you be more considerate. I mean, it doesn't really seem appropriate what with your current situation and all." Dean babbled, apparently unable to stop himself.

"Wha –" Draco started when he realised what Dean was insinuating. "No! No, that wasn't it at all." A pink blush stole across the Veela's pale cheeks.

"I know that it's hard to expect an outsider to understand these things, but I'm not judging you. I mean, I could never do it, but each to their own I suppose." Dean rambled.

"It was a massage you dolt!" Draco exclaimed. "He was giving me a massage! Nothing else!"

"Ah." Dean's sheepish expression faltered. "A massage?"

"That's what I was trying to tell you." Harry sighed.

"What did you think it was?" Draco surveyed the embarrassed Gryffindor through narrowed eyes.

"Nothing!" Dean quickly replied. A little too quick. "Nothing at all. I never even suspected anything like that."

"Like what?" Draco scowled.

"Nothing love. Dean didn't mean anything." Harry said, trying to soothe his suspicious boyfriend. He moved back next to Draco, pulling him back into his seat, as he had slowly started to get up to interrogate Dean, and rubbed comforting, placating circles up and down Draco's bare arms.

"Oh right. 'Dean didn't mean anything'." Draco quoted mockingly. "Nothing at all, I'm supposed to believe. He only came bursting in here to ramble on about idiotic things for absolutely no reason."

"Not feeling bitter now are we?" Harry questioned the blonde with a teasing grin.

"Fuck no." Draco crossed his arms grumpily. "I just want my massage."

"Course love." Harry kissed Draco affectionately on the cheek and tugged him closer to him. He looked expectantly up at his friend. "Did you want something?"

Dean shook himself out of staring. It was easy to become preoccupied when Harry displayed such easy intimacy with his Veela partner. The fact that Draco just accepted it too was an alluring concept, because as of last year, Harry was a normal school boy (or as normal as anyone who survived being AK-ed could be), just the same as Dean, and the fact that he could draw and maintain a Veela's attention gave hope to the rest of the student populous.

Dean was also more than a little turned on imagining what kinky games the Veelic couple were bound to play, as Veela sex was purported to be the best in the world, and lord knows Dean had enough to think about when he stumbled across Harry's giant pot of lube.

Before the rise of Wizarding Science and these new bonds, Veela were regarded as 'The Untouchable'. Veela chose wizards only if they wanted to, and such an event was very rare. Wizard Veela couples were virtually unheard of, and they were very dependent on a bond in order to keep the Veela from moving on. Veela were "flighty" in a word, and they rarely stayed in a monogamous relationship long term.

Whether it was the bond or Harry's rather affectionate behaviour, somehow he had managed to pin down (both figuratively and literally) a flighty Veela for himself. And Dean was beginning to understand why.

"Ah, right. Um, I actually came in here to apologise." Dean bit his lip nervously.

"Apologise?" Harry queried.

"To Malfoy. I'm really sorry for not believing you before. You know, about Seamus. I thought you were just making a fuss because, well, no one expects their best friend to act like that. And I was listening to Seamus and he kept saying it wasn't his fault." Dean frowned. "But it was, I could see that. You were just walking along and you even asked about his amulet and everything, and he was really violent." Dean shuddered. "I didn't know he could be like that, and I'm really sorry for being rude about it earlier. I shouldn't have done it."

Draco shifted slightly in his seat, subconsciously moving closer to Harry as he did so. He wasn't sure how he felt about receiving an apology for this, but at least Dean wasn't trying to apologise for his friend.

Diplomatically, Draco replied with a brief "Thank you."

"Seamus wants to apologise too, but we've all agreed that it's probably not a good idea to let him see you again." Dean continued.

"That would _not_ be a very good idea." Harry growled protectively.

"I can look after myself." Draco began protesting. Dean wore a sceptical expression, recalling how instantaneously Draco's self defence was neutralised. The blonde didn't know how to fight, physically, and once his wand was taken away he was virtually helpless.

"He will not be seeing you again." Harry declared. "I won't be letting him near you. I know you can look after yourself. Does it matter that I want to look after you too?"

Draco blinked, startled by Harry's sudden vehemence, and Dean supposed Harry was just humouring Draco by implying he was safe on his own.

"No. I guess it doesn't." Draco mumbled.

"Until you go away, I'll look after you. And I will even when you come back."

"I'll be looked after when I'm away." Draco told Harry in vague reassurance.

"You better be." Harry grumbled to himself.

Dean blinked at the hapless couple for a moment, before clapping his hands together by way of distraction.

"So! I've seen a lot of traumatising things, and I apologised to Malfoy. I should probably leave you two to your, er, 'massage'."

"It is a massage." Draco insisted.

"I never said it wasn't." Dean retorted.

"You implied." Draco narrowed his eyes at the Gryffindor.

"Yes, but it's none of my business if you have some kinky BDSM Veela relationship going on, is it? Oh, will you look at the time! I do believe I'm late." Dean got up quickly, hastily escaping the compartment.

"Late for what?" Draco started.

"Shh love." Harry said soothingly, tugging the blonde back into his seat. "Relax."

Draco melted back into Harry's arms, but couldn't help pouting slightly. "Relax _please_."

"Please love." Harry cooed, wrapping his arms around Draco and hugging him possessively.

Draco glared at the now closed compartment door.

"Well that was weird."

"Us Gryffindors are a weird bunch." Harry replied amicably.

"I mean, I thought Slytherins were weird, but your house definitely out weird's us."

"Wasn't it just yesterday that you were extolling the virtues of Slytherin as being insurmountable?" Harry questioned lightly.

"Yesterday Pansy wasn't being a hypocrite." Draco muttered crossly.

"Why? What did she do?" Harry asked.

"Did you know she wants to break us up?" Draco peered up at Harry.

"Really now?" Harry started stroking Draco's arm. "Well, I did have my suspicions, but I always thought she'd let you choose."

"That's what I thought too." Draco mused, snuggling into Harry's hug. "I don't know. Do you think she might be jealous?"

Harry was grateful Draco's eyes were focusing elsewhere as he rolled his eyes. Draco could be so clueless at times. "She might be."

Draco looked up curiously. "Jealous of me or you?"

"Oh, she wants you." Harry assured Draco.

"Not everybody wants me." Draco denied. "Anyway, you're the one with the fanclub."

"You've got a fanclub too." Harry noted.

"Yes, but your fanclub's got Creevy."

"Yours has got Colin too. And a scrapbook if I recall correctly."

"Yeah, well, you've got two Creevy's, and that's creepier."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure Dennis lusts after you too. He's as bad as his brother, and I think he's been the one stealing your underwear."

"What the fuck!" Draco exclaimed, his back arching, cat-like in disgust. "I thought that was Theo."

"No love. Theo's all talk. I'd have thought you would know that by now." Harry chuckled.

"Well how am I supposed to know that?" Draco sulked.

"It makes itself obvious really." Harry acknowledged.

"Not to me it doesn't." Draco grumbled.

Harry grinned and pressed exuberant kisses all over Draco's face, pausing against Draco's cheek.

"I know, and it's adorable. It is just one of the many things that convince me you are too cute for your own good."

"Cute?" Draco scoffed. "Since when was I debased to 'cute'?"

Harry laughed affectionately and pressed another hail of kisses over his boyfriend.

"Since you wrinkle your nose when you're cranky." _Kiss_. "Since you add indecent amounts of sugar to everything." _Kiss_. "Since your cheeks get red when it snows." _Kiss_. "Since you started being nice to the owls."

"Hey, those owls had it in for me. They had some bizarre feather fetish and just wouldn't leave me alone." Draco protested whilst snuggling closer to Harry, the lingering feeling of warmth and magic permeating from the tiny kisses.

"Animals love you." Harry said warmly, smiling.

Draco batted his big grey eyes at Harry, drinking in the affection in the other boy's stare. It was moments like this when it almost felt like Harry was saying 'I love you' and it made Draco reject any notion of ever leaving him.

"That unicorn followed you out by the lake the other day. A unicorn! Do you know how rare that is?" Harry marvelled, recalling the occasion.

"Oh yes." Draco watched Harry's remembered delight, enthralled by Harry's childlike wonderment of all things magical. "Very rare considering I'm neither a maiden, nor a virgin."

"That's for sure." Harry snorted, and received a sharp jab with Draco's elbow for his efforts. "Ow! I'm serious, Hannah Abott was crazily upset that the unicorn went to you instead of her. She thinks you'll steal her reputation for chastity right out from under her."

"I should have debauched you on the spot then, just to restore my reputation." Draco smirked.

"I wouldn't have minded." Harry smiled a toothy grin.

"Of course you wouldn't mind. Beast." Draco playfully swatted Harry's chest with the back of his hand.

He gave an involuntary squeak of surprise when Harry shifted in the seat and Draco found himself lying on his back on the leather bench of the compartment, Harry on all fours looming over him, a predatory glint in his eye.

"I love it when you call me beast." Harry growled in his lower 'bedroom voice'.

"Well, there's your nickname sorted then. Mrrghm." Draco's mischievous squeal was cut off by Harry's lips sealing on top of his.

The pressure was lovely, and Harry's soft luscious tongue was also highly enjoyable. Twining his hands over Harry's shoulders and dipping into his unruly hair, Draco pulled him closer to try and control more of the kiss, dragging Harry down for more. Wanting more and bringing the kiss deeper.

Harry was well ahead of him, and his hand was already tugging at Draco's belt, trying to remove the obstacle while his mouth was glued to Draco's.

Draco edged his lips away for a moment to speak through his harried breathing. Harry dived on the belt buckle in this moment of distraction, tugging Draco's trousers away.

"Can't – _pant_ – get the clothes dirty – _gasp_ – Mother wouldn't approve – _Ohmigod_!"

"You won't be wearing any clothes." Harry growled, holding the divested trousers like a trophy.

"Put them on the luggage rack. Your clothes too, I think Mother will want to meet you."

Harry stripped rapidly, bunched all the clothes together and threw them up on the luggage rack.

"Please, no talking about your mother during sex Draco." Harry sighed. "I moved the clothes, are you happy now?"

"Lock the door and close the blinds too. I don't want Thomas walking in again, spouting nonsense."

Harry all but raced to complete his tasks, then he was on Draco like white on rice, kissing and licking a path across Draco's body.

"Mmm Draco."

"Ah."

"Draco."

"Uh –Ahhh!"

"My Draco."

"H-Harry? _Ohgodrightthere_!"

"Yeah? _Ngggh_."

"What does – _oh _– what does BDSM mean?"

"B? – _Oh GOD that's amazing! So tight. Oh God Draco. Draco. _Draco!"

"_Haaaarreeeeeeeee_!"

"..."

"..."

"Fuck, that was good."

"Yeah ... So about my mother."

Harry sighed and rolled to the side so he was no longer squashing Draco's smaller frame.

"Fine. What about your mother?"

Draco's hand dropped to the floor of the carriage and he scooped his wand up casting a quick cleaning spell.

"Well, about my mother. Mother will be wanting to meet you, and it's probably best if you try to make a reasonable first impression on her."

"I can do that." Harry decided determinedly.

"Yes, well it's really quite important, because my father already hates you, and at least if you get another Malfoy on your side then you won't be torn to social tatters at dinners and the like."

"Ah." Harry paused. "Wait, does that mean you'll be inviting me to social dinners and the like then?"

"Well." Draco fidgeted slightly. "I mean, we won't be moving in different circles forever. When school finishes and we turn seventeen I won't be living my parents life, but I'd still want you around, and I'd probably be very important when I'm older, and if you miraculously excel in life you will be too, and it's only natural that we'd both get invited to social events like gala's and balls and grand ceremonies. And my parents are important too, so there's a chance they might be there, and if you're there too and they like you, you're less likely to end up a social pariah. But if you at least have Mother on your side you can make some smart social decisions and you'll have a wider range of influential contacts from both the Malfoy and the Black side of the family and Mother can always handle whatever antics Father gets up to. So ..."

Harry marvelled at his babbling boyfriend, both pleased and engaged by the notion that Draco would already be planning out their lives together in such a childlike but adorable way.

This didn't freak Harry out like finding "Mrs Ginervra Potter" scribbled all over Ginny's exercise book did. Instead he found Draco's assumption that they would stay together oddly charming and definitely cute.

The fact that Draco was rambling about it now meant that he was merely trying to cover his previous slip up, suggesting Harry have dinner with his family, so Harry had an inkling that Draco hadn't been writing 'together forever' all over pictures of the two of them, but his sweet way of saying "I'd still want you around" was like an "I love you" to Harry and made his heart swell.

"Ok. It's ok." Harry gently covered Draco's mouth to stop his verbal diarrhoea. "I get it. Sure, I'll be nice to your mum."

"Mmoh, gmph." Draco replied from behind Harry's hand. The words "Oh, good" vaguely audible.

"Of course. I'll be absolutely charismatic and dazzle her with my good looks and roughish charm."

"You're winning her over, you're not trying to date her." Draco muttered, shifting the hand.

"No. I only need one Malfoy." Harry grinned.

Draco preened in the beam of Harry's adoring gaze, almost glowing a little with pride.

"You need me." Draco pointed out in a teasing voice, his expression smug as he looked up at Harry.

"I do." Harry replied seriously.

"You want to protect me." Draco continued, his voice still smug and satisfied.

"You're right, I do." Harry played along, his lips turning up in amusement.

"You'd do anything for me." Draco grinned suddenly, flashing white teeth at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, well, I don't know about anything." Harry said nervously, hastily back tracking once he saw the cheeky glint in Draco's eye.

"Don't lie. Admit it!" Draco purred, running his hand along a silky path up and down Harry's chest. "You would give me anything I wanted. Just because."

"Because what?" Harry asked, suppressing a shiver, his body leaning closer to Draco's without conscious thought.

"Just because." Draco breathed against Harry's lips, working the seduction to his advantage. "I asked you."

Harry inhaled deeply, drawing in Draco's unusually sweet scent and placed his hands on either side of Draco's face, his fingers brushing through blonde hair. Harry pulled Draco's face to his and lavished deep kisses on Draco's mouth.

"Ask me love." Harry murmured against Draco's sweet smelling skin.

"Will you get me some chocolate frogs?" Draco said sweetly, rolling off the seat and reaching for his clothes.

Harry shook his head affectionately before sitting up and reluctantly clothing himself. They had 2 hours left before they arrived in London. It seemed fair that Harry should indulge Draco a bit.

"Sure love." He replied. "You want anything else?"

* * *

For the first time, Draco got off the Hogwarts Express without his usual contingent of Slytherins. It felt strange in a way, not to have the familiarity and protection of his constant guard, instead he had Gryffindors.

"The snow melts in London. It's not as clean as Hogwarts is." Hermione mused feeling the frost in the air.

"Are you warm enough?" Harry asked Draco, tugging his winter cloak more firmly around his blonde boyfriend, intending to protect him from even the weather.

Earlier Harry had unwound his Gryffindor scarf and wrapped it around Draco, pressing kisses on his skin and whispering "Something to remember me by." This made Draco laugh and scoff. "As if I would forget, idiot." And their affectionate exchange was aggravated by Ron, who moaned and complained about the virginity of his eyes. After Hermione gave him a good thrashing, he had settled down.

"Just fine. I'm fine." Draco fidgeted with his hair, smoothing it behind his ear. "Is my hair ok?"

"You look perfect." Harry planted a warm kiss on Draco's cheek.

"That's nice Harry." Draco said absently. He then turned to Hermione beseechingly. "Objectively though. Is my hair ok?"

"You've got a ruffled bit at the back. Here, let me." Hermione busied herself with fixing Draco's hair, oblivious to the daggers Ron was glaring at her. Draco allowed Hermione to fix his hair, multitasking by casting anti-crease charms on his clothes.

"There." Draco said, apparently satisfied with his appearance. "Do I look presentable."

"Yes." Hermione answered honestly. Draco's appearance was once again pristine, giving no indicator of the hour and a half of sex and rolling around that he had indulged in on the train ride.

Harry watched his boyfriend fuss over his appearance, amused, that is until Draco turned to Harry.

"Now you." Draco surveyed him. "Can you do anything with your hair, or does it just stay like that?"

"I – yes." Harry nodded, the nod of the fashionably challenged. He was seeking an easy escape. "It always stays like that."

"Right. Well, stay still while I charm your robes. The sex-rumpled look belongs to Daphne Greengrass." Draco started charming Harry's robes without further ado, adjusting the colour and smoothing the fabric.

"Sex-rumpled?" Ron's slow grin indicated that he'd finally caught on. "Harry, you dog."

"Oh God, tell me he's really not _that _dim." Draco muttered to himself.

"Mate." Harry wore a pained expression as he appreciated Ron's lack of tact. "Not cool."

"What?" Ron frowned, suddenly baffled. "What?"

"Can you get rid of the ginger oaf? My parents aren't really known to tolerate Weasleys." Draco frowned at the lanky redhead.

"I'll bloody tolerate you in a minute." Ron growled before Hermione grabbed his arm and smacked him on the side of his head.

"Stop that." She chastised him.

"But he was rude to my family. Did you just see that?" Ron protested.

"I'm not being rude deliberately, I'm stating a fact." Draco said, although his tone was more frantic then snide.

"You bloody –"

"Ron." Hermione chided her boyfriend. "Just stand over here."

"What?"

"Stand over here and do as you're told. I'll explain later." Hermione cast another look of understanding and concern at the Veelic couple before dragging Ron away behind a column to spy on the boys from a safe distance.

"Do you need to get your luggage?" Draco looked up at Harry, tugging on his shirt to smooth it down.

"Yeah. Do you want me to get yours for you?" Harry's brows pinched together in concern, recalling Hermione's pitying glance.

"House elves get it. You can get yours later. Alright, they'll be over by the apparition point. They can't see us yet. We'll go to them and that way I can give you a proper introduction."

"I've met your parent's before Draco." Harry informed him, allowing his boyfriend to pat down his robes and straighten his collar for the umpteenth time.

"Yes, well they didn't like you then. I'll give you a proper introduction, then they _have_ to like you."

"Hey." Harry caught Draco's chin and looked into worried grey eyes. "It's ok, you don't have to worry so much. It'll be fine."

"But what if they don't like you?" Draco fretted, his wide eyes displaying his insecurity as he started to babble. "They might not let me write to you. They'll take away my owl if they think you're bad for me. Father already hates you. Pansy and Blaise are already trying to split us up. I wouldn't be able to see you if my parents forbid me. They could split us up if they wanted. I wouldn't –"

"Shh." Harry again placed his hand over Draco's mouth, cutting off his soliloquizing effectively. "Shh. I'll be good. But just so you know, I wouldn't care if your parents didn't like me. That wouldn't be enough to split us up. I wouldn't let you go that easily."

"Idiot." Draco breathed as Harry brought his hand around to cup Draco's face. "Promise me. Will you behave?"

"I promise." Harry crooned down at Draco, intent on pleasing the blonde any way he could. Perhaps he was feeling the allure, but he felt such devout devotion for this worried Draco that he'd do anything to make him feel better.

" Now don't do anything stupid." Draco coached Harry, satisfied with his promise.

"I won't do anything stupid." Harry snorted, rolling his eyes.

"You better not." Draco looked up at Harry, a smirk on his lips and a glint in his eye signalling his returned confidence. Harry leaned in to wipe that smirk away with a reassuring kiss.

As it was with all of Harry's kisses, Draco felt like melting away, his frazzled nerves fading easily. Harry also loved kissing Draco, and closed his eyes to the delicious feeling. Tongues collided and lips meshed for several glorious moments, unbidden of the curious stares they received from many of the parents, matching faces to the Prophet article and cooing over Hogwarts' Veela. In fact, there was little that could interrupt this moment until –

"Draco!"

Draco pulled back sharply from the kiss and stared at his parents in shock. "Father."

Having cut a swath through the crowd, tall, blonde and imposing Lucius Malfoy stood a yard away from the snogging couple, a hateful glare levelled at Harry's messy head of hair. Narcissa Malfoy was standing next to him, her expression sly and calculating, her clothing immaculate and graceful, her arms crossed, wand in hand.

Harry returned Lucius' glare with nonchalance for a few seconds before turning to look at Draco, who was nervously re-straightening his clothing. After a deep, steadying breath, Draco gestured to Harry.

"Mother, Father, this is –"

"I know who it is." Lucius hissed, interrupting. "Come Draco. We have to go."

"Go?" Draco blinked, seemingly off-put by his father's interruption.

"The sheer number of Ministry officials on this platform alone is an affront to Hogwarts' so called security detail. Not to mention the idle plebeians gawking so uncouthly. A Malfoy is not paraded as such." Lucius fumed, his own version of a mini-rant reminding Harry surprisingly of Draco's endearing babbling. Narcissa merely focused her sharp gaze on Harry, her lips pursed into the same thoughtful pout Draco often exhibited.

"Right." Draco nodded pragmatically, suddenly aware of the crowd of both children and adults staring at him. "Anyway, Mother, this is Ha –"

"What the devil are you wearing about your neck?" Lucius blathered, his eyes resting on the Gryffindor scarf his son wore. "It's a garish mess. Is that a Gryffindor scarf?"

"Yes." Draco blinked again.

"It's hideous. It's atrocious. Remove it at once. No Malfoy should hold such a thing in his possession."

"But –" Draco began his feeble protest.

"It's mine." Harry said clearly, feeling obliged to disrupt Lucius' ranting if only so Draco could get a word in edgewise.

Lucius narrowed his eyes in Harry's direction, shooting mental daggers at the other boy. "Then kindly take it back Potter."

"It's a gift." Harry replied, his eyes steady and determined, meeting the elder Malfoy glare for glare.

"He doesn't want –" Lucius began, ready to defend his son's sense of fashion before he was silenced by a slender hand on his shoulder.

"A gift?" Narcissa purred, a curious expression on her pointed face. "How charming. Why that is simply adorable. Lucius, Lucius, isn't it adorable?"

Harry stifled a snicker as he watched the Malfoy lord balk under the steely gaze of his wife, emasculated with a glare. He looked sideways to see Draco wearing his best 'innocent and attentive' face that he often wore in class, the unmistakable subtext of victory hiding in the corners of his eyes.

"Hmmph." Lucius responded, crossing his arms and turning his nose up at the offending gift, but he didn't berate the scarf's existence any longer.

"Mother. This is Harry." Draco stated, exchanging a warning glance with his boyfriend.

"Harry Potter I gather." Narcissa extended her hand, oozing hospitality to spite her husband's hissy fit. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I trust you are looking after our Draco in the manner to which he is accustomed."

Harry laughed genially. "Oh, that's for sure. He has me wrapped around his little finger pretty much."

Draco preened and smiled smugly at his father who was showing interest now that it seemed Draco had the upper hand in this relationship.

"I'm glad." Narcissa simpered. Her brows arched as she continued. "I hope you'll understand Harry that in the interest of the safety of that little finger, we really must be going now. It would not do for Draco to dally in a location so unsecure."

"Ah right." Harry sighed and looked sideways at Draco, who stood complacently gazing at his parents, seeming far more obedient then Harry had ever seen him behave at school. "I guess I'll see you later then."

Harry's voice was morose, reluctant to let his boyfriend go so soon, but Draco didn't seem too fussed to say anything to his parents about it.

Harry leaned in and cupped Draco's face for a goodbye kiss, intent on having the blonde securely in his arms before he would be away from Harry's close embrace.

Draco responded obligingly but before they could meet lips a hand was flung between their faces.

"Yes, well, that's all very good. He'll see you next term. Merry Christmas and it's time for us to go. Come Draco." Lucius tugged Draco away from Harry, scowling at the Gryffindor for even suggesting to soil his son's lips in front of him, and pulled Draco to his side, his hand clamped firmly on his shoulder.

Draco looked blankly up at his father, allowing himself to be ferried away. Narcissa rolled her eyes subtly but followed her husband as he cut a swath through the crowd, nodding a quick goodbye to Harry.

"Goodbye Draco." Harry called out, barely catching the flash of silver eye as Draco looked back over his shoulder before the blonde head vanished through the crowd, the crack of apparition alerting Harry of his departure. "I'll miss you."

Harry frowned at the apparition point for a while, intent on having a proper sulk since his romantic-train-station-farewell-scene was denied him, but his brooding was interrupted by a freckled hand patting him on the shoulder.

"So, your talk with Mr and Mrs Ferret was brief." Ron commented thoughtlessly.

"Ron, I was kind of having a moment there." Harry complained. "I planned this massive farewell speech and he was just whisked away."

"You planned a farewell speech?" Ron deadpanned as if he didn't quite believe it.

"It's snowing in London Ron." Harry explained as if this information was essential. "We would have snogged in a train station while it was snowing in London."

"Weren't you snogging him before?" Ron puzzled, looking at Harry as one would look at a surrealist portrait.

"I just wanted it to be romantic." Harry continued, ignoring Ron and staring at the apparition point again. "You know? I wanted him to remember me over the holidays. What if he goes out in the holidays and meets someone else? If he had a train station goodbye speech to remind him of me, maybe he would think twice, you know?"

"Who is he going to meet? Logically I mean. Isn't he basically spending the holidays shut in with a bunch of Healers and his batty family? It's not like he'd be going out anywhere, and he'd hardly dump you just because you're gone for a few weeks." Ron reasoned.

"What if he needs me though?" Harry continued soliloquising, as Ron rolled his eyes in frustration. "What if he needs me in the holidays and I'm not there to protect him?"

"He's got a batshit crazy family with a whole barrage of Dark Spells up their sleeves to protect him. He'll be fine!" Ron exclaimed.

"What if he gets cold at night?" Harry moped artistically, causing Ron to facepalm and grab him bodily by the shoulders to steer him to the luggage bay.

"Hey!" Harry complained as the sight of his boyfriend's departure was removed from his wistful gaze.

"If you'll be like this all holidays just kill me now." Ron grumbled and continued pushing Harry to get his luggage.

"There's no need to be so serious, I was only having a laugh." Harry countered, waggling his eyebrows at Ron and smirking in a manner eerily reminiscent of his boyfriend.

"You've been corrupted. You've been corrupted by that Slytherin devil." Ron decided.

"I think the corruption was mutual." Harry's smirk turned into a pornographic leer.

"Perhaps I'm looking at this the wrong way. Perhaps some time apart will do you good." Ron hauled his trunk onto a trolley, along with Harry's luggage and proceeded to the gaggle of Weasley's who had just arrived on the platform.

"I've promised to write every day though." Harry tacked on, wearing a flippant grin.

Ron looked straight ahead, though his eyes were far away. "Just kill me now."


	37. Chapter 36

_10__th__ December _

_To Pansy,_

_I suppose you don't deserve a 'dear', after all you were horrible to me on the train. Horrible! I hope you feel really guilty. I didn't even get to say goodbye to you, even though you're a bitch and you're allying yourself with Blaise just to get back at me. _

_What did I ever do to you? Hmm? Other then regale you with my witty company for the majority of my young life, humouring your lack of academic intelligence by keeping you in school and out of remedial classes. I bet Longbottom takes remedial classes in remedial everything. It's a shame there isn't a class to teach him how to be a better pureblood, the boy practically reeks shame. _

_You just wait and see. You'll miss my running commentary on the devoid and colourless this holiday. You will miss me sorely because I have decided just now in a moment of intellectual (and completely adult) clarity that I am no longer talking to you. That's right. I'm cutting you off. I shan't be contacting you because of your basest treachery, and you should just know that you brought it on yourself. _

_Unless you choose to redeem our friendship by making it up to me in an extravagant and thoughtful way, you may consider our acquaintance over!_

_So, apart from this one letter letting you know now, and a letter I'm sending with your Christmas present, I will be sending you no more letters. _

_In your deep and sincere loneliness you should think about what you've done and mentally catalogue the megalith of favours you will owe me as a result of your grievous misdemeanour. _

_Yours Conditionally, _

_Draco Malfoy_

_P.S. Tell your Mother my Mother says hello and that the gardenia's are doing wonderfully. _

_P.P.S. I'm still not talking to you._

**

* * *

**

December 10

**To My Dearest Darlingest Sexiest Most Shaggable Draco,**

**Sorry about that. Ron was looking over my shoulder. Had to get him away somehow. Anyway, how are you? Did you get home safely?**

**It's a shame our goodbye was so quick. I'd have liked to have dragged it out some more. Your mum seems nice, and your dad is still a prat. But your mum seems nice. Did they let you keep my scarf? If it burns under mysterious circumstances, don't worry, I'll understand. **

**Ron's family are all rather upset that they didn't get to meet you. The twins especially have expressed their disappointment, but I suspect it's probably for the best that you didn't meet them. Hermione said she caught them whispering something about using Veela feathers in one of their novelty love potions. I swear, half the time their shop sounds amazing and the other half it sounds like a nightmare. **

**We've all settled in now and Mrs Weasley tells us tomorrow will be spent putting up Christmas decorations. I know you've probably had yours up since the first, traditional to a 'T'.**

**You know, I think I miss you already. Ron and Hermione are mooning around now like the golden couple, being eerily affectionate all the time. Actually, I think they've always been this affectionate, I just didn't notice it because I could be affectionate with you. **

**I hope you're alright and not too bored. If you come back to school with a year's worth of essays completed in advance then I'll know you're bored. I'll send you stuff to read and to do ok? Fun stuff (like my potions homework heh heh heh) no seriously, fun stuff. **

**I know, first on the list of fun stuff. Would you like to compile a list of snarky comments to use when Ron gets uppity? I know I would, especially now. **

**Look love, I've got to go. Ron's running his mouth off about us and I need to smack some sense into him. **

**I'll write again tomorrow. Goodnight. Stay warm. I'll be thinking of you.**

**Harry**

**P.S. Enclosed is a copy of the epic farewell speech I wanted to give you at the train station. Feel free to recite it in front of your parents as I would have done, complete with accents and fake-one-person-snogging movements at opportune moments. **

**P.P.S. Try not to eat all your chocolate frogs at once, though knowing you, you will. Don't worry, it's cute. **

* * *

Blaise,

He says he's not talking to me because I'm on your side. What should I do now? If you cost me Draco I swear to Salazar himself that I will castrate you, friend or no.

Pansy

_

* * *

_

15_th__ December_

_Dear Theo,_

_How's life? How's Yvette? Have you sold all the crup puppies yet, or are there still some left in the litter?_

_Cutting past the pleasantries now, Theo, I'm BORED! I'm ridiculously ludicrously bored. It's the ennui, oh the ennui! Are you absolutely certain that you can't come over? I'll lend you one of my Healers to look after your Father. God knows I'd love to be shot of them. You can have them all if you want. _

_Even for just a few hours, please Theo, please! _

_If you drop everything and say yes we can talk more at my house. _

_And you better say yes. _

_Yours Emphatically,_

_Draco Malfoy_

* * *

To Draco,

You aren't talking to me? That's nice. Well, have a charming holiday anyway.

Love from,

Pansy

Xoxo

**

* * *

**

December 17

**To My Beautiful Draco,**

**I miss you. I have decided, I miss you. It's nice to spend time with family and friends outside of Hogwarts and all that, but it isn't the same really, knowing that you aren't here with me. **

**It's weird sleeping alone at night. Apparently I have become ridiculously clingy and have taken to cuddling pillows. Go figure. And I have never wanked so much before in MY LIFE! How about you? Do you miss me?**

**I'm glad Theo stopped by the other day, even if it was only a Floo call. You needed the company. After that story about hexing the healers I figured you were getting a bit agitated. **

**If you can go outside you should. The snow is marvellous and incredibly soft. Being cooped up inside can't be doing you any good. Now I know it's not dignified or "What a Malfoy does" but having a bit of a play in the snow is not such a bad idea either. You can make snowmen, snow angels (You know you're already my angel love), perhaps you can throw snowballs at the Healers rather than stinging hexes?**

**Today we had a massive snowball fight with everyone in the house. It was wicked. The twins charmed their snowballs so basically no one was safe. Hermione made a sort of igloo fort, but then she wouldn't let us hide there and she pelted us with snow, laughing like a maniac. You're right. My friends are weird. **

**I tried to make a Draco snowman but Ron knocked it over. I miss you. **

**Harry**

* * *

18th December

To Mr Malfoy,

It has come to the attention of the firm that several of our Healers have been treated with undue hostility by your charge and our patient, Draco. We have already received several complaints of spontaneous hexing and malicious jinxes and on behalf of the firm we request that these attacks cease.

We understand that this is a trying time for your son, but if our efforts to assist him are met with such resistance it may be more effective for his treatment to be continued with fewer medi-wizards attending him, as many Healers have professed a desire to pull out of the assignment.

Please notify us as soon as possible if you wish to consider a different course of treatment for your son.

Yours Sincerely,

Messrs Hodgkins, Tennern and Sooth

Associates in Professional Healing and Medicine

* * *

"_HOW TO TAME YOUR VEELA"_

_The new bestselling novel by Ignatius P Dacribade. Rated five stars out of five by the Daily Prophet's Daily Book Revue. _

_This groundbreaking novel follows the exploits of this exciting professor during his first eventful forays into the realms of wizarding science, focusing on his particularly harrowing ordeals with the Veela of Bulgaria. When faced with the risk of revolting violence oppressing his findings, Professor Ignatius stayed firm and triumphed over the malignant race. In addition to the thrilling tales of his early discoveries, Dacribade has included his many personal tips on identifying, training and eventually taming your Veela for potential Veela owners with an interest in the topic. This reviewer would recommend "How To Tame Your Veela" to anyone with a wayward Veela under their wing, as it is an excellent guide to maintaining a suitable relationship with the flighty Untouchables. A must read. _

_

* * *

_

__

20_th__ December_

_Pansy, _

_Oh God, it's horrible. I have literally been reduced to hiding up in the Owlery, it's that bad. I said I hated the feathered beasts before. I didn't mean it. I swear I didn't mean it. They're my only cover from the behemoth that is my new healer. _

_I managed to send all the other medi-wizards running scared back to their firm. Score one for me, victory dancing and all that. Unfortunately, both the firm and my Father haven't given up yet, and they sent back Hilda. _

_Hilda, eurgh, doesn't that automatically just make you shudder? The woman is Crabbe and Goyle stuffed into a Millicent shaped package. But HUGE! _

_I could hex the medi-wizards to get away from a check-up, but the hex would probably bounce off her skin. She's probably got troll blood. _

_Even worse, she introduced herself in an incredibly uncouth way, insisting on an atrocious attempt at intimidation (note that it didn't work, I am in no way intimidated) and threatened to snap my wings! I can quote her word for word. "Your little tricks won't work on me Veela, and if you even think of trying them, I'll snap those pretty little wings clean off." I mean, who does she think she is? A Mexican wrestler?_

_She's a madwoman! I know I said I wouldn't talk to you, but I forgive you. I forgive you already. Please, just come over here and hold the fort with me until I can convince Father to get rid of her. She's been standing in front of his study with her wand out, waiting for me, the bitch. _

_We have to conspire. Be my plotting buddy again. We have a troll to fell. _

_Please say you'll come. _

_Draco_

_P.S. Please? PLEAAAASSSEE!_

* * *

Blaise,

He wants me back, just like you said he would. Was Hilda your doing? Anyway, I'm going over. I'll deflect conversation away from Pottertalk as best I can. And I'm doing this for me, not for you.

Pansy

**

* * *

**

21 December

**To Mr Lucius Malfoy,**

**I quit.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Hilda Viscovic**

_

* * *

_

__

21_st__ December_

_To Ms Hilda Viscovic,_

_I have been informed of the way you treated my son. You don't quit. You're fired._

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Lucius Malfoy_

**

* * *

**

December 21

**Hey love, **

**Are you alright? Your last reply was rather brief. It was a sentence, but I suppose you've been busy. You've been busy for three days, but it's fine, I can write enough for both of us. **

**How is the new Healer coming along. Have you broken he/she/it in yet? Did you play in the snow?**

**I miss you. We got a letter from Fleur and Bill the other day saying they might be able to visit for Christmas. It's been difficult for them to stay in the country so we're hoping they can make it safely. Ginny's being annoying, but I'll just have to deal with it. **

**Mrs Weasley wants to meet you. She keeps dropping oh-so-subtle hints about seeing you at her dinner table, and she leaves this copy of the Prophet, you know the one with our picture on it, on top of the coffee table all the time, face up and blatantly obvious. It makes me miss you. I walk past that coffee table and I remember what it feels like to kiss you, and how amazing it is that you kiss me back. **

**I've been thinking about you so much. Ron says it's annoying because you're basically all I talk about, but I don't care. I miss you so much it's driving me crazy. When I see you again I'm pretty sure that I'll just grab onto you and pull you into this great hug, a hug from which you won't be leaving for at least a week, maybe two. I never thought being apart like this would hurt. There's like a physical itch that I can't get rid of (It's probably mental too, Hermione says). Ron says I'm Veela struck, but he's an idiot for thinking that's why I'm feeling this. I miss you, and I'd give just about anything now to hear your voice, even if it's just you complaining about your healers. **

**If there's anything you want from me, anything in particular I can send you, you just let me know right away. Did you like the chocolates I sent you?**

**I miss you. Write back soon, ok?**

**Yours,**

**Harry**

* * *

Blaise,

I'm going over again. I think he's lonely. There was little mention of Pottertalk but he did have a little mini rant about the indignity of having to play in the snow alone when Potter has a whole nest of Weasley's playing with him, and that it's fine to send him detailed accounts of it because it's not like it makes him jealous. Sounds like him, right? He did put on a little sulky face though, and in his room he's got a whole pile of sappy letters written by Potter next to his bed and when he thought I wasn't looking he'd look at the letters with a sort of happy/sad expression.

We got rid of his Healer. Are you sure you didn't send her though? She's just about ugly enough to make Draco crack.

He looked healthy enough to me but there were times when I could see his magic getting out of control and he'd look a little faint. Narcissa told me that he'd be fine though, and that physically he's in perfect condition and that there's no need to worry.

Theo will be there today. His dad was well enough to snap at him and kick him out of the house for his little "gentlemen's meeting". Theo's on Potter's side though, so how should I tread? I'm only asking you because it feels like walking on eggshells, operating within this contrived 'plan' of yours. Would it be viable with 'the plan' for me to continue bashing Potter while Theo's there? I'm pretty sure Theo would defend him, the daft git.

Write back asap. And are you sending Draco a Christmas present this year? Yes or no?

Pansy

Xoxo

_

* * *

_

Lucius,

_The Parkinson girl is coming over today, as is Nott's son. I thought you should be informed in a way that does not cut into your beauty sleep. Don't get snappy with the children. Draco's had little company but ours all holiday. _

_Oh, and I've told the house elves to keep all liquor locked away today, so as to not tempt the children. That means unfortunately there will be no Irish coffee this morning for you._

_Love you dear._

_If you're good today I'll be giving you a reward. _

_Love,_

_Your Cissa_

_Xxx_

* * *

Blaise,

Sadly, we're back to square one. Draco and Potter are all 'the happiest little couple' again. All day he waffled on about Potter sending letters and Potter sending chocolate and Potter sending flowers and scarves and erotic literature. Well, he didn't actually say Potter sent him erotic literature, that was Theo's assumption when following the line of questioning regarding the letters, but Draco turned beet red and Theo asked to read it. I tried bitching about Potter a little but Theo just shot me down and Draco yelled at me for eating one of his 'Potter chocolates'.

I asked about Draco's health again, but he was all shifty and vague with his reply. He's got rid of the full time healers and now only has a check up once a day. I asked Narcissa though, and apparently he's been fainting. Magical overload, so says the healers. All his extra pent-up Veela magic goes to his head and he passes out.

No one's been using the skin-contact treatment to vent out the magic, mainly because the first time a healer tried it Draco freaked and had him sacked for molesting him. Apparently it's easy for the healers to get carried away because they aren't Occlumens. That's rather unfortunate, as the only Occlumens I know apart from you, me, and to a lesser extent, Theo and Granger, is Professor Snape and can you imagine sharing skin contact with him?

I brought you up in conversation and Draco considers you a traitor. He bitched about you ridiculing his Veela nature when he can't help what he is, but he did say that he preferred you as a friend rather than an enemy. What mostly bothers him is that you're hanging out with Daphne and that you've turned the whole house against him by making fun of him. I would suggest some bridge re-building if I were you.

Three days til Christmas. You better make up your mind about that present.

Pansy

Xoxo

**

* * *

**

Hey beautiful,

**You're amazing you know that? You're so cheeky, I nearly fell out of my seat when I read your last letter. What do I think about when I'm wanking? You is the short answer, but I think I'll detail the latest fantasy for you to read, as it's only fair for you to be enjoying this too. **

**Oh, and I put a privacy charm on this letter so only you could read it. I can't risk you leaving this somewhere for your parents or a house elf to come across. God only knows how awkward it would be if your mum read it. Your dad already suspects I'm defiling you six ways til Sunday, if his latest howler is anything to go by, so I guess I'm past redemption there. **

**Right, leaving all talk about your parents aside, I do believe I have something dirty to tell you. **

**My favourite fantasy right now is a bit jolly (tis the season) and it involves a lot of red. I hope you'll forgive me for that. **

**We're both sitting at the kitchen table. It's late and we've come downstairs for a little Christmas late night snack. We're both wearing red Santa hats and festive jumpers (although you've abstained from the reindeer motif so we're unfortunately not a matching set) We're sharing a plate of Christmas pudding and custard and I'm feeding it to you. **

**You're licking your lips and moaning with every bite and my hand slips. The custard spills out over your lips and trails down your chin. Instead of wiping it away you just leave it there, and it turns me on so much I'm pushing down on my erection, trying not to embarrass myself. You notice and do that wicked smirk you do, and you slide forward, the custard still on your chin, and say "You seem to be having trouble there Harry, let me fix that for you."**

**You unzip my trousers and pull out my cock, stroking it gently. You pause, look up at me and run your tongue around the edges of your mouth, licking at the custard. "Delicious" you say, and you run a finger up your chin, wiping the custard off your face, and you smooth the custard onto my cock, licking your lips again. You look so beautiful, your skin is glowing and you just look hungry. **

**You drop to the floor and lick the custard off my cock, sucking, blowing, kissing, making hungry slurping noises. The custard's all gone by now, but you just keep going and I'm about to come. You look up at me, just before I do and your eyes are this dazzling shade of silver, and that tips me over the edge. I come in your mouth and you swallow all of it, still sucking greedily like the sugary dessert was not enough. When you're finally done you pull away with that odd 'pop' noise and you sit up, as casual as anything on the bench next to me. **

**I look elated and dishevelled. You look pristine and wonderful, despite the small drop of come on the edge of your lips. You realise it's there, wipe it off with your index finger and put the finger in your mouth, sucking it with a satisfied hum. You look at me and wink, and then you say "I've always liked custard" and I roll my eyes and we laugh. **

**Alright, so it's not the most eloquent bit of written porn. It sounds much better in my head. In my head it's incredibly hot. I have jerked off to it four times though. I guess that shows how much I miss you. **

**I know there was no sex in that fantasy, but the weird thing is that in most of my fantasies, we don't even need to have sex. There's this one fantasy where I'm just holding you so tightly, just to feel your skin against mine, to feel you in my arms as something tangible. That's not to say the sex fantasies aren't good, they're explosively good. But I don't just dream about sex (contrary to your popular belief) I dream about you. **

**I miss you. You'll open your Christmas present in two days. I saw the ones you sent me under the tree. I really hope you'll like it, and if you do then I can buy you loads more presents, just because you stay by me. And if you don't like your present, it just gives me an excuse to buy you some new ones. **

**This holiday is too long without you. I'll be dreaming of you tonight. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Harry**

* * *

To Mr Lucius Malfoy,

It has come to the attention of the ministry that there is an unregistered Veela living in residence in Malfoy Manor. This is a serious matter for the Department for Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures, and as such we request said Veela's presence at the ministry for a concurrent re-bonding and registry.

I hope this will not be an inconvenience for you. If you bring him in before the 25th then it will not be necessary to send a team out to collect him.

Yours Sincerely,

Terence Stopko

Head of the Office for the Registry and Bonding of Veela in Britain

Department for Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures

_

* * *

_

Lucius,

_I have a task for you to prove your loyalty. _

_I will summon you for a meeting shortly._

_LV_

_

* * *

_

_Dumbledore,_

_I have been called for a meeting with the Dark Lord. He wishes to summon me tonight and present me with a task. I will inform you as quickly as I am able. In my absence, see that Draco and Narcissa are looked after. _

_Lucius Malfoy_

_

* * *

_

25_th__ December_

Dear Harry,

_I loved your present. It is by far the best thing I have received this year, and that is including the two new racing brooms Father gave me and the additional heft of clothing for my wardrobe from Mother. I have a pair of teal robes that would go nicely with your beautiful present. _

_I had a good Christmas. Lunch was excellent. Sumptuous. The house elves really outdid themselves. We didn't have any visitors or extended family around this year because of my 'unfortunate condition' but that made for a nicer Christmas. No caustic grannies or deranged aunts pinching my cheeks and patronising me. _

_I'm glad you liked your presents too. I had trouble deciding on just one so I thought I'd get you all of them. It was no trouble at all, so don't you start with your misplaced Gryffindor chivalry and try to pay me back. It is a gift. A G-I-F-T. _

_I got a few embarrassing presents from Theo that I will most likely have to incinerate, and I got a rather nice new set of scales for my potions set. The scales are crystal, hardly the sort one would find on the average market, but they don't make mistakes. 100% accuracy, which is marvellous for some of the more advanced potions. _

_Surprisingly, Blaise sent me a present. It was an enchanted snow globe that played a memory from before we were fighting. It was a rather nice gift, everything considered._

_Mother fussed over your gift of course. She is quite keen to invite you to dinner at this point, though Father still thinks you're befouling his son and your purpose in life is to plague him with your continued presence. _

_Speaking of your continued presence, I don't know if I can top your last letter. Maybe in a day or two when I can think on it in private. And I know that you miss me, and unless there was a present that I haven't yet unwrapped containing a portkey to you, I don't think there's anything I can do. _

_I miss you too, and I've been thinking about you probably as much as you have been thinking of me (although from what I've heard of you, such a feat seems difficult. How do you function in daily life thinking like that all the time?) and I've been sleeping with your scarf wrapped around my pillow because it has your scent on it. _

_Mother's calling for me, so I'll send you this letter as is. Erotic literature is later to come I'm afraid. _

_Your ramblings about the happiest Weasel Christmas seem delightful, but I suppose it doesn't matter as long as you're happy. _

_Write me back soon. I think I can hear my social life dying._

_Draco_

* * *

Draco looked up from his finished letter, checking the calligraphy to ensure every word was perfect. Smiling slightly to himself he folded the parchment and set it down on his writing desk, moving to the door to answer his mother's calls.

"Draco? Draco."

"Yes Mother, I'm in here." Draco replied, his voice an obedient drawl. Guessing that his presence was required for baby-photo-reminiscing or something equally as tedious, Draco trudged as slowly as possible down the corridor and was surprised by his Mother's frantic appearance.

Usually, if she wanted him for something she would wait for him in the lounge, as casual as can be, reclining elegantly on a chaise. It was odd to see her dressed in her thickest outdoors cloak, hood up and wand in hand, searching him out.

"Mother, what's –"

"Draco, grab your wand quickly. We have to leave. I have to get you out of here _now_."

"Leave? But why?" Draco protested, uncertain and wary of his mother's intent.

Evidently his questioning was taking far too long. "Accio Draco's wand and cloak." The items flew into his mother's waiting hands and she immediately pressed them onto Draco, buttoning up his cloak rapidly and pulling the hood up over his face.

"Too long. They'll be here soon. The Floo. Come on now, hurry."

"But Mother, who will be here soon? I don't understand." Draco sulked, trying to fix his hair where the cloak fell on it as his mother chivvied him to the Floo room.

"Death Eaters. You have to hurry. We've arranged a safe place for you. I'm guessing they'd be waiting by now. The elves will pack your things." Narcissa fretted, tugging Draco's hood further forward to obscure his face.

"Wait, but why are we leaving. What do they want?" Draco questioned stubbornly, digging his heels into the carpet until he could receive some answers.

Narcissa looked at him, her expression pained yet adoring. "You darling. They want you."

"But why -?" Draco stammered, his surroundings a blur as the panic manifested in his magic, adding to his confusion and making him dizzy.

"There will be time to discuss this later dove." Narcissa placed a quick kiss on Draco's forehead, then threw a handful of Floo powder into the fire. "Come along."

Draco took the arm his mother offered him, winding around it to steady himself from the dizziness he felt, knowing he would be to lightheaded to Floo properly on his own. He stepped with his mother into the fire and could hear the sound of alerted wards reacting behind him.

Grasping her son firmly by the arm, Narcissa spared one last look for her immaculate Floo lounge before staring straight into the fire and stating clearly in her eloquent voice.

"Ministry of Magic, Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office."

They disappeared in a flame of green.


	38. Chapter 37

It was quiet in the Ministry of Magic, but that didn't mean the danger had passed.

"Keep your hood up Draco." Narcissa reminded him, looking cautiously around the deserted floor with its empty cubicles, batting away stale memo's flapping overhead.

"Mummy! Why are we at the ministry? I can't be here!" Draco panicked, his eyes wide as he looked to his mother, dropping the formality for once.

"They won't be looking for you here dove. They're searching the Manor for you." Narcissa replied, tugging Draco brusquely through the labyrinth of cubicles.

"But why -?"

"Shhh." Narcissa waved a silencing hand at her son before hauling him through the door of a private office, closing and locking the door behind her with a brusque flick of her wand.

The room was full of muggle inventions, whole and in parts, littered over every available surface, a small corner of a quill scratched mahogany desk cleared for paperwork. Sitting in the muggle revolving chair by the desk was the last man Draco expected his mother to lead him to.

Arthur Weasley wore a pair of tartan pyjamas underneath his travel robes, fluffy pygmy puff slippers adorning his feet and a matching bobbled nightcap covering his ginger hair. Upon noticing their arrival, he stood to greet him, suspiciously grasping his wand as he did so.

"Madam Malfoy. I was not told that it was you who required assistance." He asked politely, his inflection strained as he was evidently uncomfortable associating with the refined woman.

"Well, Arthur, now you know it is I." Narcissa replied, using his first name to quickly integrate him into the level of social convenience she required. "I am here regarding a prior arrangement for unquestioning sanctuary made with Headmaster Dumbledore."

"With Dumbledore you say?" Arthur Weasley requested, seeming genuinely interested. "Perhaps you could offer a few more details?"

He hadn't noticed Draco's presence yet, partly because he was shielded by his mother, partly due to the heavy swath of his cloak and hood.

"Time is of the essence Arthur. I really cannot linger at the ministry long." Narcissa replied, firm and businesslike.

"This location is secure, I can assure you." Mr Weasley stated, holding her in his assessing gaze.

Narcissa regarded him a moment longer, catching his challenge and meeting it with her glare. Making her decision, she nodded, then turned to address Draco, who was still light headed and woefully confused.

"Draco, be a good boy and go sit down over there while I talk to Mr Weasley." She insisted, her voice motherly and attentive. This drew Weasley's attention and sympathy rather skilfully.

Draco gave a weak nod, divesting his dignity in favour of quelling his magic fuelled headache and moved to sit in the muggle revolving chair. He pushed away his hood and kneaded his temples wearily, smoothing down his hair as he did so.

"Well, I see now why lingering in the ministry is not an option for you." Mr Weasley said, his eyes drawn to Draco, drinking in the image of his tired form.

Narcissa allowed him to look a little longer, knowing that if Draco's plight caught his interest he would be more likely to help them. Hopefully Weasley's Gryffindor urges would override his prejudice against the Malfoy family.

"Yes, yet it is necessary for us to be here as it is no longer an option to remain in our own home." Narcissa explained, her tone drawing Arthur's attention away from Draco.

"Veela Control sent a team for him then?" Arthur questioned.

"Veela Control has expanded somewhat lately. No, we received a notice that a team might be sent for Draco after today, what we didn't realise that the team were out of ministry employ and that they would be coming tonight to deliver Draco to the Dark Lord."

Draco heard this information vaguely over the ringing in his ears but it seemed unconnected to him. His body and his mind were in shock from the magic and wouldn't respond. The only thought he could focus on was _"do not pass out in front of Weasley, do not pass out in front of Weasley"_.

"Why?" Arthur exclaimed.

"Are you aware of the Dark Lord's most recent exploits?" Narcissa asked, and continued when Arthur shook his head in reply. "Since the return of his body the Dark Lord has, how should I put this, been focussed on the pleasures of the flesh? He has been relishing his new body so much that he has neglected to carry out much of what he promised, as such many of his followers are still in Azkaban and the rest of his ... more committed followers have fallen to the same addiction that the Dark Lord has."

"You don't mean -?" Arthur's eyes trailed to where Draco was slumped in his seat, understanding dawning. "Oh." He shuddered, finally understanding what Narcissa was alluding to. "How horrific."

"It is for the many victims who have found themselves enslaved and subjected to the Dark Lord's whims. It seems only recently he has set his sights on Draco as an obvious target. He was to be the latest addition to the 'harem' of Veela, merely because the Dark Lord wants what Harry Potter has, and it would bring him pleasure to steal from him." Narcissa's voice was disdainful, edged with intense disgust.

"I see." Arthur eyed Draco again with pity and curiosity. "So you are appealing for protection?"

"For my son."Narcissa stressed. "Lucius received a missive that he was to present himself before the Dark Lord to receive a task tonight. He has had little to do with the Dark Lord's new _hobbies_, and indeed knew little of them before today. Upon reaching the Dark Lord's location, Lucius learned swiftly of the Dark Lord's plans to capture Draco and sent a message to me immediately. I think the Dark Lord intended for Lucius to visit him tonight so he would not be home when he sent Death Eaters to claim Draco. Presumably, due to the late hour they expected us to be sleeping."

"It was lucky you were awake then." Arthur decided, still processing the information. He was still cautious of Narcissa Malfoy's intent, his polite mien seeming forced at first due to his dislike of her husband. Her preoccupation with traditional pureblood dictums was also troubling.

Narcissa frowned, noticing Weasley's hold-out, his discretion with his words.

"They cross the line when they start attacking purebloods, let alone us. I've focussed so much on the Dark Lord's efforts, but the fact remains that the ministry's made Draco a target too. Between that vile quack scientist and Him, there was simply no way we could allow him to ..." Here Narcissa trailed off, her slender fingers bunched into fists. She levelled her voice again. "We are on the same side now Arthur, surely you can see this."

"I see it." Mr Weasley replied, his expression still guarded. He focussed on his central concern. "How was it your husband could convey this much information to you if he only found out about it today?"

Narcissa crossed her arms defensively. "We exchange pensive memories. We have been doing this since the beginning of our courtship. It was advantageous as it showed me Lucius' revelation and removed the memory from his mind so he was guiltless before the Dark Lord."

"That seems very resourceful." Mr Weasley said suspiciously.

"Mr Weasley, I'm here because Headmaster Dumbledore said that if we asked, help would be offered. Unquestionably. And I presume you knew this, else you would not be here in your pyjamas." Narcissa narrowed her eyes at the gingham nightmare Mr Weasley wore and pursed her lips, deliberately switching back into formal address to make apparent her displeasure. "I did not have to pander to your vague interrogation, I chose to in order to ensure you understand the weight of this situation."

"I am aware. I'm merely gathering all the facts before reporting the decision to headquarters." Arthur frowned, tugging on the tip of his nightcap self-consciously.

"We do not have time for you to report back to headquarters! Draco's safety is at risk, something which would not have happened if not for your boy saviour. You owe us this much, at least!" Narcissa hissed, lowering her voice so as to not upset Draco.

"Fine!" Mr Weasley raised his hands in supplication. "Fine, so shall I escort you both back to headquarters then, if that's what you want?"

Narcissa sniffed daintily. "No, that is not what I want. I only need you to assure Draco's protection. I must wait for Lucius."

"Wait for him? I thought you said your home wasn't safe." Arthur hissed, for some reason keeping his voice to the whispered level of Narcissa's.

"No, I said the manor wasn't safe. There are several other Malfoy properties I could go to, and as it is I will be safest with our relatives in France." Narcissa managed to maintain a condescending demeanour whilst speaking in a whisper.

"Well, why can't you take him with you if you're hightailing it off to bloody France?" Arthur gestured to Draco who had cleared space and was now resting his head on the desk, moaning slightly.

"Because no Veela is safe in France! Are you forgetting? Just look at him, he's too ill to cope with the pressure of being constantly on the run. Hiding in fear just because he's different. He _needs_ protection! Protection from your side! The only faction with both the will and manpower to do something about this! Think of all he has done for your Saviour, the care and devotion! My poor baby dragon deserves more than this ... this disregard!" Narcissa gesticulated wildly, her actions contrasting to her indulgent whispering.

Arthur regarded Draco, assessing him in a new guilt induced light and saw that he really did look ill. Taking cautious steps over to the desk, Mr Weasley gently rested his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Er, are you quite alright?"

Draco lifted his head groggily and sleepily blinked up at the bed-clothed man, his eyes drenched in silver light.

"Huhwa –what?"

"Oh dear." Arthur's paternal instincts kicked in, recognising Draco's expression was more dire than the silver light of his eyes, a habit he learnt after living with children who invented sweets that made you vomit. "Are you going to throw up?" He hastily upended his waste paper basket and held it out for the glowing boy.

"Don't be silly, Malfoy's don't throw – uuurrrrghhhhhh!" Draco lurched forward and heaved into the empty bin, looking up only after being violently sick. Mr Weasley took up the gauntlet of holding Draco's hair and gently rubbing his back until it was over, fatherly intuition driving most of his actions.

"Why haven't you taken him to a Healer?" Mr Weasley rounded on Narcissa, again using the 'infuriated whisper'.

"He's been surrounded by Healers all holiday! It's a Veela thing. We don't know how to fix it." Narcissa replied waspishly, casting thorough cleansing, purifying and aerating charms over her son.

"Are you feeling ok? A little bit better?" Mr Weasley swung back to Draco, regarding the boy's sweaty face.

"Urgh, I feel disgusting." Draco mumbled wiping his face with a silk handkerchief from his cloak pocket.

"Mouth freshening charm dove, open up." Narcissa hovered over her son, willing to be more involved now he wasn't covered in sick.

Draco allowed his mother to perform the charm on him, as well as skin cleansing charms, and a charm that eradicated the smell of vomit by replacing it with the overwhelming scent of apples and vanilla.

"Better. I'm ok now. Much better." Draco said, straightening his posture before wincing as the quick movement dizzied him.

Narcissa checked her thin silver wristwatch before starting and pulling Draco to his feet. "We've already been here too long. Will you take him?"

"Yes, yes. Alright, we'll take him." Arthur grumbled, grabbing onto Draco's arm and helping him upright. "Can hardly refuse after all."

"Good. Excellent." Narcissa clasped her hands together, then kissed Draco on each cheek, smoothing his hair neatly. "Now you'll be alright dove. Stay inside and stay protected. Don't let anyone take you away from where you're safe. If anyone gives you any hassle, you have my full permission to give them what for, understand?"

Mr Weasley shot an incredulous look at the blonde mother. Draco merely nodded meekly.

"My clothes?" Draco inquired.

"I've ordered the elves to send you a selection, and your school equipment is already packed and will be ready to go on the eleventh. Once you're safe you should send me a letter and I'll send you your clothes, your books, your chocolates."

"Yes Mother." Draco dazedly replied.

"Keep your wand on you at all times and remember that I love you. Both your Father and I love you, and you _must remain safe_!"

"Yes Mother." Draco repeated and then mumbled in a lower more covert voice. "I love you too."

"Good." Narcissa paused for a moment, studying the sickly visage of her son, then drew Draco into a tight hug. "This isn't how I imagined our Christmas, my little dragon, but I promise you'll be safe."

After squeezing the boy for all she was worth, Narcissa drew away reluctantly, before pulling her hood up and moving to the door.

"Goodbye then Draco. I'll see you as soon as possible." The tender expression on her face morphed into something more vicious as she fixed Mr Weasley in her gaze, her deadly expression somewhat reminiscent of her insane sister.

"You look after him." She warned, pointing sharply at Arthur.

"I will!" Mr Weasley raised his hands defensively, the 'point' reminding him of Molly in her more volatile moments.

"If anyone hurts him I'll hold you personally responsible." She said in a similarly harsh tone of voice.

"Alright!"

"Have a good new year." Her voice still harsh as she issued the seasonal greeting.

With a determined nod at Weasley and one last blow kiss to Draco, Narcissa whirled out the door in a flurry of expensive robes. The clip clop of her tailored heels rattled down the corridor for a moment before the whoosh and scraping sound of the Floo grate signalled her departure.

Mr Weasley and Draco stood in silence for a while after, both looking blankly at the door Narcissa departed from. The silence drew on until Mr Weasley realised with a start that he was still holding on to the young Veela's arm, the pleasurable magic delaying his reaction. Narcissa's threats still current, Arthur Weasley jerked his fingers away from the glowing boy and wrung his hands nervously, trying to squeeze the magic out of his tingling digits.

Weasley turned to look hesitantly at the Veela boy then hurriedly looked away, noticing the silver stare regarding him with narrowed eyes.

_I must try to stopper my Weasley charm. Veela can't be looking at me, I have a wife!_ Mr Weasley thought to himself pompously.

Draco was squinting up at the ginger man with an expression of weak disdain, the best he could do with how he was feeling, that the man clearly took for something else.

_Oh, that's fine. Jerk your arm away from me like I'm diseased. It's not like I care, I'm only entrusting you with my life, stupid ginger Weasley_. Draco thought bitterly, his headache making him cynical.

"Right then." Arthur said. "Well. I'll just – let's just – shall we go?"

"Go where?" Draco frowned, his blonde eyebrows knitting together.

"Well, I'll have to get you out of the ministry now, so we really should hurry." Mr Weasley dodged the question, uncertain if the Fidelus charm would allow him to inform the young Malfoy of the address of his future safe house.

Walking to the office door Mr Weasley poked his head out and scoured the floor, before turning back around to Draco and gesturing for him to put his hood back up. "Follow me."

Mr Weasley took off through the department, not sparing a glance back to Draco, expecting the boy to be following him. Draco struggled to keep pace with the Weasley patriarch, still woozy from the magic, and stood to his left when they stopped in front of the Floo.

"Right." Mr Weasley held a handful of Floo powder, but paused suddenly, assessing Draco with a sideways glance. "Er, would you mind closing your ears for a second?"

"What?" Draco bristled, catching on immediately that Weasley was reluctant to inform him of their destination.

"Just for a second. Fidelus charms can be sticky things you know." Mr Weasley edged closer to the fire, gesturing for Draco to step into the fireplace with him.

"How am I supposed to know? No, I'm not even supposed to know where you're taking me to, and now you're asking me to deliberately not know something else." Draco muttered, huffing indignantly.

As Draco complained Mr Weasley threw the handful of powder into the grate and muttered the destination clearly and quietly, grabbing Draco's arm as the rush of magic pushed the pair through the Floo network.

The forceful squeeze of magic pulsed in Draco's mind again and as he stumbled out of the Floo grate he was surprisingly grateful for Mr Weasley's steadying arm.

"Ah, all here then. Good." Mr Weasley said with a nervous chuckle, trying to subtly ease away from Draco's death grip on his arm. Negating the effects of the obviously glowing Veela were difficult, although Arthur managed mostly through willpower and love (some might say fear) for his wife.

Draco dizzily blinked about the dreary room they had flooed to, the overuse of greys and treacle coloured timbers causing him to doubt his own eyesight. Either he was slowly blacking out or someone had never heard of interior decorating. The pounding in his head made the former more likely.

Mr Weasley cast one look back to Draco, assessing if helping the boy was worth testing himself, then paced to the door. "This way then."

Mr Weasley hurried out into a narrow hallway lit by a large dust ridden chandelier and several blackened gas lamps. The hall would have been opulent if not for the peeling wallpaper and the musty smell of rising damp. Draco walked behind Mr Weasley, peering blearily at every detail along the neglected corridor, assessing the nature of what he assumed would be his 'safe house'. As Mr Weasley went down a narrow staircase at the end of the corridor, Draco stumbled over a garish trolls leg umbrella stand.

_Please let this be a stop gap. Please say I won't be living here._ Draco thought frantically.

Edging away from the tasteless umbrella stand, Draco looked back along the corridor. Several doorways signalled rooms along the hallway, adorned with gaudy looking Christmas decorations. A prim glazed door at the front was emblazoned with a murky looking crest. This was a pureblood's house. That was something of a comfort then.

Glancing at the ascending staircase to the left, Draco flinched at the ominous decorating.

It couldn't be, but he was almost certain – were they taxidermy-ed house elf heads on the walls? Who in their right mind would find that aesthetically pleasing? Merlin knows Draco detested the unsightly creatures enough alive, let alone dead and wearing Christmas hats.

Shuddering, Draco followed Mr Weasley down the stairs to evade the general tacky grandeur of the house.

The Weasley patriarch stood in the doorway of a lit room at the bottom of the stairs, apparently some sort of basement, addressing a group of people. Mr Weasley shouted ahead of him a quick "I'm back" that seemed received by the people in the basement. What kind of people would spend their Christmas in a basement? Draco was growing more and more apprehensive about his new living space.

When Mr Weasley noticed Draco, he stepped to the side and motioned for the boy to enter the room.

"We've got a new little one to look after. I'm sure you're all already familiar."

Looking around Draco saw the room was definitely nicer than the other rooms in the house, which was a relief.

A large wooden table sat in the middle of the room, the array of metal cooking pots on the walls suggesting the room was kitchen. It was to Draco's surprise that he noticed the majority of the people sitting around the table were Weasleys and he just had time enough to wrinkle his nose at the flimsy pink paper crown perched on the Weaselette's blazing mop of hair when a large solid mass hurtled out of nowhere and crushed Draco in a fierce embrace.

Draco stumbled, then froze up against the foreign hold, his hand twitching for his wand.

"DRACO! You're here, you are here. Why are you here? Are you ok? Are you hurt? Is something wrong? Why weren't you here sooner? Mmm, your skin feels different."

Draco relaxed slightly upon realizing that Harry was the mysterious person smothering his face with kisses. It was a few seconds more until the bond rushed up to meet Harry's magic leaving Draco feeling woozy.

"Mmmrghh-Harry?"

Several of the Weasley's were wolf-whistling for some reason. Draco suspected the infamous twins. Unfortunately, Draco couldn't do much else but cling to Harry, pressing his face against Harry's neck, the bond making his head throb.

"Oh, well. I don't need to tell you boys to get along now, do I? Er..." Mr Weasley said awkwardly, uncertain if Narcissa's missive included protecting Draco from welcome advances.

"It's ok dad. Deep breaths." Ron said wearily, shaking his head disapprovingly at the Veelic couple who had now moved on to passionate snogging.

"Er, hello Draco. It's nice to see you again." Hermione ventured optimistically. Upon receiving no answer her voice reverted to deadpan pessimism. "They can't even hear me now, can they?"

"How romantic." Ginny gushed.

The twins were shouting contradictorily, clapping their hands and cheering, switching from.

"Come on suuuun! Yeah, go Harry!"

"Awww! We don't need to see that. Yeah, get a room why don't ya?"

"Mhhm' is' a good idea." Harry broke off from the heated snog to leer at Draco and nod at the assembled kitchen before tugging Draco into a tight hug to drag him somewhat out of the kitchen.

"Ugh." Draco stumbled, following where Harry lead him. Behind them in the kitchen the twins stood at the bottom of the stairs winking cheekily up at them.

"Don't take too long up there boys." Fred yelled.

"Yeah, it's Christmas after all. You and your pretty little boyfriend have to join the family for unwrapping the presents." George added.

"So if you're not done unwrapping each other in fifteen minutes we're coming up to get you!"

"Though it looks like you'll only need five!"

The howling of laughter echoed all the way up the stairwell and Harry responded with a muttered. "You can ignore them, they're just being gits."

Draco barely had time to respond before Harry shoved him into a messy bedroom on the second floor and pushed him back on the bed.

Draco propped himself up onto his elbows and tried to still his dizziness enough to speak. Harry's eyes were glowing with lust, raking up and down Draco's body, thinking to himself that his boyfriend, his beautiful Veela boyfriend looked even more incredible than before, his features angular and alluring due to the magic.

"God I've missed you." Harry growled, low and husky, before he pounced onto the bed on top of Draco and kissed him fiercely.

Draco gasped as Harry mouthed his jaw all the way down to his collarbone, peeling his clothes as he went. Finally gathering his wits Draco gave one last try at conversation.

"Harry! Wa-wait!"

"I was waiting for your dirty little letter to arrive. Are you going to act it out for me?" Harry breathed hotly into his ear, pushing back Draco's clothes and clawing at his belt.

Draco groaned loudly, all words lost. Harry took this as incentive to continue, dipping down to kiss Draco's stomach, pushing his shirt up while he undid his belt.

"Are you my Christmas present?" Harry murmured against Draco's navel.

"Haaaaaarrrrry!" Draco moaned as Harry's mouth inched downwards and latched onto his cock.

Harry sucked enthusiastically, his own hand down the front of his pants, bringing himself off. The magic heightened sensation, and they didn't last long. Their climax was dramatic, the white glow from the Veela magic erupting in a sudden flash.

Draco fell back limp upon the bed. Harry snuggled up next to him, a doting expression on his face.

"How was that?"

"I feel so dizzy." Draco meekly replied, finally finding his language.

"You do? Yeah, it was good for me too." Harry sighed contentedly.

"I threw up on Mr Weasley." Draco said dazedly.

"That's nice." Harry tugged Draco closer, stroking his hair, face and body fervently.

"My mum threatened him, and now she's gone to France."

"That's nice."

"Do all of the Weasley's wear gingham?"

"Draco." Harry sounded highly preoccupied. "Do you want to make out now?"

Draco closed his eyes and fell back against the pillows. He could feel Harry shifting on the bed beside him, his besotted petting motions somehow removing most of his clothes.

"Love?" Harry questioned again, his hands causing a dip in the mattress on either side of Draco's head.

"Harry, you just came." Draco mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"I know, but I've missed you." Harry whinged petulantly.

"But you just came." Draco emphasised. "And I have a headache."

"Do you not want to? It's ok. You just lie back and I'll take care of everything."

"My back hurts." Draco grumbled.

"Do you not want to lie back? Do you want me to roll you over? Oh, but then I won't get to see your gorgeous face." Harry fretted.

"Mmrrgh." Draco's non committal noise seemed to be enough for Harry, as he gently rolled his boyfriend onto his belly. Harry moved his legs to straddle Draco's arse, his renewed erection pressing into the cleft as Harry trailed his fingers down Draco's back.

"So beautiful Draco. I've missed you so much." Harry murmured, his eyes lighting up as he saw the sheathed wings twitch under Draco's back.

Running his fingers repetitively over Draco's shoulder blades, Harry experimented with pushing magic from the bond into his boyfriend's skin. Draco shifted and mumbled, his body arching into the touch. The mumbling faded into a sensual trilling, and Draco's arse wiggled beneath Harry. Murmuring endearments as he did so, Harry's mouth stretched into a Cheshire grin when the large downy wings erupted from Draco's back in time with Harry's minute thrusts.

A luminosity betrayed the repressed glow of the Veela magic while Draco's wings instinctively curved to Harry's touch.

"Oh love, you're so beautiful. Your wings are amazing. You look like an angel." Harry cooed, dragging his fingers through the feathers displayed for him. Draco's self-conscious sounds of protest were eradicated by the instinctual mewling of Draco's Veela side. If the soft whimpers and appreciative keening noises where anything to go by, Draco's Veela side enjoyed Harry's ministrations a lot.

Harry licked and kissed patterns on Draco's back between his wings as he rubbed against Draco's arse, massaging the wings gently.

Draco's head was reeling. Even the earlier expulsion of magic was not enough. The magic swelled and swamped in his mind, the gradual steeping of energy from his wings was not nearly enough to level him. Veela magic worked as an exchange. Without a partner to continually exchange the magic with, it would amass and overwhelm the individual. Draco just wanted to push all his inconvenient magic away from him, so Harry could help him settle, in turn settling the dizzy blur in his brain.

Extending his wings as far as he could, Draco grabbed Harry's roving hands and groaned as he pushed the Veela magic away from him in a continual pulse. Harry moaned on top of him and Draco felt a warm wetness trickle across his lower back.

He tried to look for his wand to spell the mess away but he couldn't see anything, just after images from the white light of the magic. It sizzled his retinas, engulfing his entire eye with the strong beam of light. He closed his eyes in defeat and slumped onto the bed, nuzzling into the pillow as his magic slammed into Harry's.

"Fuck. Draco." Harry exclaimed appreciatively, addressing the back of Draco's neck."That was new."

"Nnnmmrg." Draco grunted into the pillow, his wings brushing up against Harry's skin.

"Seriously, that was just... you were glowing. I mean, seriously glowing. Like a lumos. I felt your magic." Harry said, astounded, hoisting his body off Draco's and rolling to lie next to him on the mattress.

"Mmm, it's been building up while you're gone." Draco murmured, feeling sated and less overwhelmed. He turned and rolled into Harry, wriggling into his chest.

"Has it been causing you trouble?"

"Yes." Draco sighed and pressed his cheek to Harry's chest. "Hence the healers and Hilda, and the fact that Weasley Senior held my hair back while I threw up in his waste paper basket about half an hour ago."

"What?" Harry sat up slightly on the bed.

"Lots of shitty things are happening to me because of the fat man's Veela curse. I can't stay in my home anymore." Draco pouted, curling around Harry's arm.

"You can stay with me though. You'll always have a safe place with me." Harry cooed.

"Great." Draco mumbled. "Wonderful. Just off the Dark Lord for me and I'll live in happiness forever."

"Again, what?" Harry sat up properly again, frowning down at his tired boyfriend.

"We've got a lot to talk about. I don't feel like repeating myself, and they'll probably all want to hear it if we are to go down for the Christmas presents. Though why they'd wait until night to open their presents I'll never know." Draco commented, still trying to burrow into Harry's chest, despite the Gryffindor's righteous dismay. "I don't want to repeat myself. Mr Weasley heard it all. He can tell them while I just cuddle you and nap, alright? Alright."

Harry blinked before smiling ruefully. Cuddling his Slytherin tighter he stroked Draco's whitish hair with a bemused expression on his face.

"Just glad you're back love." Harry mumbled before pressing a quick kiss to Draco's temple.

"Mmmrghmmma." Draco responded sweetly.

"I missed you too love." Harry chuckled, running his broad hand over Draco's wings, moving down to cup Draco's arse only to draw his sticky hand back to grope for his wand.

"Scourgify." Draco gave a contented little wiggle as Harry's magic washed over him again, the evidence of their coupling cleansed from their skin.

Draco relaxed and curved further into his boyfriend's embrace, the large white wings cocooning around Harry.

"Best Christmas present ever." Harry whispered to himself.

Tiny sighs of pleasure and gratification were Draco's sole expression of gratitude for their reunion. Harry found it endearing how Draco would communicate with odd little noises half of the time and was surprised to note that he forgot this oddly charming habit over their brief separation. Taking note of it now it somehow seemed twice as cute.

His lips curling up into a grin Harry leaned over to inform Draco of his apparent cuteness when the door slammed open with a loud bang.

"Are we interrupting something Fred?"

"I think we may be interrupting something George."

Draco's wings immediately snapped back to cover his nudity. Harry grabbed the rumpled sheet on the bed and drew it around him.

"Oi, clear off! You said fifteen minutes." He warned, trying to preserve his modesty.

"Oh we will." Fred conceded, his eyes flicking greedily to the nude Veela.

"In a minute." George added, his avaricious look mirroring that of his twin's.

"But first we have to tell you that we're all waiting for you downstairs."

"And the noises you were making, while entertaining, were becoming a bit of a distraction."

"And while we're up here, we don't mean to trouble you –"

"But we couldn't help notice an abundance of feathers on Malfoy's back –"

"And we were wondering if he wouldn't mind parting with a few of them."

"Perhaps even as a Christmas gift in the spirit of good will and love to all?"

"What?" Harry questioned at the same time Draco said "Meerhgh?" which Harry presumed meant the same.

"Just pluck a few of those pretty quills from your boyfriend's back Harry –"

"That's all we ask."

"Veela feathers happen to be highly useful in our current line of business –"

"And very expensive –"

"And rare –"

"And expensive."

Said feathers bristled indignantly at the suggestion, Draco's face flushed pink as he tucked it further into Harry's chest, hiding.

"Fuck off. I'm not selling my body parts. Bastards." He scowled.

The twins paused for a beat, they looked expectantly at their Gryffindor comrade.

"Harry?" They said in unison.

Harry blinked, then wrinkled his nose as he figured out what they were implying.

"No! No, he said no, so that's a no. I can't believe you guys." Harry replied, his tone as offended as humanly possible.

The twins continued staring at Harry in a way that some would consider unnerving.

Harry sighed. "Actually, I can. But you're not having any. So leave Draco alone. Can you leave now?"

"Why ever for?" George purred silkily, his eyes alighting on Draco's nude form once again.

"So we can get dressed. For the meeting. The meeting you came up here to call us for?" Harry reiterated, wearing an exasperated expression by this point.

"Don't be shy Harry." Fred said with a chipper grin.

"We're all blokes here." George piped in, grinning like a Cheshire.

"Reminds me of the locker rooms after Quidditch –" Fred mused.

"-With the communal showers. Good old pervy Hogwarts." George hummed.

"Though we never had a Veela on our team." Fred nodded once again towards Draco's naked form.

"That's it." Draco grumbled and suddenly his wand was in his hand. "_Allerez Ambularez_."

The minuscule flick of the hawthorn wand immediately animated the twins legs and sent their bodies in motion, jolting and jerking, their legs contorting in odd positions as the hex propelled them out of Harry's room, the door slamming shut behind them. Now reunited with his wand Draco sent a barrage of cleaning and straightening charms on his and Harry's assorted clothes.

"What was that spell? I've never seen it before." Harry commented as he was pulling on his jeans, sneaking looks at his boyfriend's reverse-striptease, slightly disappointed now the brilliant wings were once again sheathed in his back.

"It's a Malfoy spell invented by my ancestor Victor Malfoi. Apparently his friends were in the habit of walking in on him when he was bathing or changing or with a lover, so he made the spell to teach them a lesson."

"Really?" Harry said, bemused. "It seems like a lot of trouble to go to over something like that."

"It can be very frustrating." Draco replied sagely, speaking from personal experience. Pansy had the habit of just bursting into the boys dorms at the worst of times.

Once the boys were appropriately dressed, Harry showed Draco to the meeting room (formerly the dilapidated dining room, now recently refurbished) where the Order had set up a large ornamental Christmas Tree. Walking with a friendly arm around Draco's shoulders Draco decided to allow Harry the contact in public, if only to cement his status as Draco's protector and send a message of warning out to others, namely the twins. He was too tired to bother arguing. The fact that Draco enjoyed Harry's affections was beside the point.

The meeting room was full with both familiar and unfamiliar faces bedecked with bottles of butterbeer and glasses of port, topped off with the gaudy party hats Draco had seen on the Weasel girl. Nearly all of the faces were friendly, some pitying and some a bit more amorous than acceptable, but Draco was becoming used to this phenomenon.

There were the Weasley brood, that was to be expected, as well as the werewolf and old defence teacher, Remus Lupin. Draco made a mental note to always keep a human barrier between himself and the deceptively gentle looking man. Draco used to think (privately) that the man was very reassuring, attractive even, but he cast such thought away when Professor Snape told of his true nature. It would not do to panic like he could when he was younger, but he couldn't help but cling tighter on Harry's arm. At least keeping someone else around him would help settle his lycanthrophobia.

Standing to Lupin's left was a slender young woman with startling green eyes and messy black hair, features that suddenly morphed into fairer traits resembling Draco's hair and eyes. A Metamorphagus then. She stared, openly curious at Draco, a gleeful smile lighting her face as she acknowledged Harry's reassuring hand encircling Draco's waist.

Harry lead Draco over to a lounge in the middle of the room, pulling him onto his lap in the vee between his legs, the generously cushioned chaise making it comfortable.

Hermione gave Draco a tentative smile. She sat on the lounge between Harry and a middle aged man with youthful eyes. He had shoulder length rugged black hair, messy, almost like Harry's, with sharp and playful grey eyes, the colour Draco's had been before the Veelic curse.

He was grinning lazily at the Veelic couple and winked when Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, to which Draco scowled and Harry grinned in reply.

The twins sat on the floor by the tree, across from the couple, curious expressions on their faces. Draco expected them to be feeling sour after being hexed by him, instead they were ecstatic.

"Malfoy, what was that hex you used?"

"Bloody amazing –"

"- it'd be dead useful –"

"- in conducting pranks –"

"- and removing unwanted visitors."

"Like you?" Draco snapped back, scowling at the chipper twins.

Harry tightened his arms around Draco's middle and murmured calming phrases in his ear, pressing a conciliatory kiss on the Veela's neck.

"If you don't snap, they'll get bored and leave us alone."

"What happened to the "I'll fight them for you" Gryffindor boyfriend I had last term?" Draco shifted in Harry's lap, trying to pin him with a disappointed look.

The dark haired man at the head of the table threw back his head and let forth a bark of a laugh.

"Oh my poor Harry. You must be losing your touch if a Slytherin is schooling you on how to be Gryffindor. That would never have stood in my day. Poor form."

"Shut up Sirius." Harry snapped back cheekily. "Leave me and my incredibly Gryffindor boyfriend alone."

Draco blinked. "Is that supposed to be a compliment from you?"

"The lad's a natural. Give's compliment's like his father's." The man Harry called serious chuckled jokingly.

Molly Weasley, who up til now stood a plump red haired little thing by her husband's side, visibly bristled at Sirius' comparison and clearly intended to change the subject.

"Harry dear, would you like to introduce us to your friend?"A copy of the Daily Prophet winked up at the room from the coffee table, and Molly made a point to look meaningfully at the black and white spread of the embracing couple before fixing Harry with an expectant gaze.

Harry blinked. "Uh, seriously?"

The grey eyed man snorted, as did Ron and the twins.

"Yeah, you've only been talking about him all holidays Harry." Ron rolled his eyes.

"I miss Draco." Fred sighed in perfect mimicry of Harry.

"I wonder what Draco's doing now." George leaned into his brother looking gleefully wistful. Harry frowned at how whiney their imitations were. Surely he didn't sound that bad.

"I wonder what clothes Draco is wearing." Fred added on.

"I wonder if he's wearing any clothes at all." George continued.

Both the twins sighed. "Now I miss Draco even more."

The light chuckling that twitted round the room was quickly quelled by Mrs Weasley's disapproving look. Even Draco looked slightly amused, staring at Harry, his lips twitching as though he were fighting a smile.

"Now boys, I won't have you being rude. Harry's special friend deserves a proper introduction since he'll be staying with the family. Harry." The stern glance was all it took, despite Draco's incredulous eyebrows at the epithet 'special friend'.

"Er, right well. Everyone, this is Draco. Draco, this is everyone. Draco is... uh ... he's my boyfriend." Harry's cheeks were a lovely pink tinge, and Draco kissed his cheek in reward.

"That looked difficult." Draco whispered against Harry's skin.

"Ickle Harry's Veela boyfriend." The twins cooed.

"Now we'll have no more mention of this 'V' word!" Mrs Weasley said, her voice full of reprimand. "There's been enough trouble with the ministry, so I'll have none of you being mean to young Draco because he's different."

Draco's amused expression faltered slightly. Mrs Weasley noticed this from the corner of her eye and thought it prudent to move onto lighter topics. Clapping her pinkish hands she caught the attention of the room.

"Come now, presents everyone! Presents!"

The twins flew into action, hurling presents from the bottom of the tree to their respective recipients. Draco turned to Harry, puzzled.

"You still haven't opened your presents yet? We opened ours this morning."

"We were waiting for Tonks and Remus to come back. It fit in well with the big Weasley Christmas dinner we usually have. And Bill and Fleur are still travelling over, so we've been trying to stretch Christmas out a bit so nobody is left out." Harry replied.

"So are you leaving some presents until they arrive?"

"Yes." Hermione answered. "Fleur has to travel under Polyjuice mostly so the Ministry doesn't arrest her. They're coming to England the muggle way."

Draco frowned, but didn't linger on the conversation as a well ribboned present was placed in his lap. Feeling through the crepe paper, the contents seemed soft and material.

"What's this?" Draco pondered. "It feels soft."

"Ah." Harry cast a brief look to Mrs Weasley who conspicuously looked away, something of a blush decorating her cheeks. "I have a feeling I know what this is."

Draco was already unwrapping the crepe paper packaging, when Harry leaned into him, whispering into his ear.

"Draco, I know you may not like it, but please, at least pretend that you do. It means a lot to her."

Draco blinked, puzzled, and replied in a similar whisper.

"It's a present Harry. I never dislike presents. That's just rude."

Peeling back the paper, a soft knit jumper was revealed. Moss green with silver lettering. The capital D implying Draco's new place in the family.

Draco looked about the room, taking in the similar jumpers on others. Smiling, he looked up to Mrs Weasley.

"Thank you. This looks very warm. It'll be useful, especially up at the castle."

Smiling back, Mrs Weasley hesitated, then crossed the room and pulled the blonde boy into a surprising hug. At first Draco looked panicked, as he did when any stranger touched him, but then he calmed upon hearing her words.

"Poor poor lad. Of course it will keep you warm at Christmas. You're part of the family now, you are. We'll look after you."

Draco awkwardly patted Mrs Weasley on the back.

"Er, thank you Mrs Weasley."

"Oh Draco dear, you can call me Molly." Mrs Weasley replied, pulling away from the hug with a wink.

"Yes, yes, well, we've lots more presents to open now!" Mr Weasley hurried forward, tugging his wife back to the tree, remembering Narcissa's dictum.

The evening passed with reasonable haste from that point on, presents opened and thank you's given to appropriate people. The general consensus was to retreat with the presents to try them out before retiring for the evening.

The surplus of awkward pauses and drifts in conversation when it came to Draco's situation left the night feeling off.

Draco had the distinct feeling that as welcoming as the Weasleys were being, he just didn't belong. Obviously the family hadn't been expecting his sudden arrival, and whenever he had cause to dwell on the matter, Draco thought of his father navigating the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord, and of the Ministry turning over his house, searching for him.

It made him shudder, thinking of those dredges from the ministry, in his house, in his room maybe, touching his things. His letters from Harry were still on his bedside table. Certainly, Draco had the real thing right next to him, holding him in a strong comforting embrace.

But to think of men like Stopko, men like Dacribade ogling the precious correspondence, it made Draco feel sick to his stomach.

Although the night seemed hurried, Draco couldn't be more relieved when it finally drew to a close.

"Here, you can stay with me in my room." Harry pulled a weary Draco along through the house.

Undressing once more, Draco begged off any further sexual activity, seeking only the warm embrace of sleep.

Curled up in his bondmate's strong embrace, Draco sniffled for a moment, feeling sorry for himself.

Harry must have heard, and nuzzled his lips up against the back of Draco's neck.

"You ok?" Harry's husky voice ghosted over Draco's skin.

"Mmm." Draco's ambiguous answer was high pitched and tremulous.

"Don't worry love. You're safe here. I'll protect you."

Draco sniffled again, glad that Harry could only see the back of him, grateful that the welling tears could belong only to him in this silent moment.

Harry took his silence for acceptance, and murmured again.

"It'll get better. You'll like it here, I promise."

There was another gap of silence in which the steady rise pace of breathing lightly played.

"Goodnight Draco."

With silent wet tears and the warmth of a lover behind him, Draco closed his eyes on what must be his worst Christmas so far.


End file.
